Harry Potter: Neko's Mate
by Vance McGill
Summary: Hermione's Polyjuice mishap in Second Year causes her to become a Neko! While visiting Hermione in the Hospital Wing, Harry discovers he's a Metamorphmagus. But that is not the only new discoveries for Harry and Hermione. What will this mean for the future? And what does it mean to be a Neko's Mate? Harry/Hermione/Harem. Metamorphmagus!Gender-Bender!Harry. More info inside!
1. Cat-Girls And Metamorphs

**Title: Harry Potter: Neko's Mate**

 **Summary: Hermione's Polyjuice mishap in Second Year causes her to become a Neko! While visiting Hermione in the Hospital Wing, Harry discovers he's a Metamorphmagus. But that is not the only new discoveries for Harry and Hermione. What happens when they discover people they thought were friends and mentors have betrayed them? What will that mean for the future? And what does it mean to be a Neko's Mate?**

 **Rating** : **M  
Warnings: Harems, Betrothals, Metamorphmagus!Gender-Bender!Harry, Cat-Girl!Hermione, Sexual Situations Involving Underage Characters (12+), Incest, Fem-Slash, Harry Is Not A Horcrux, Gabrielle is Harry's Age, Manipulative!GreaterGood!Dumbledore, Ancient and Noble Houses, Lords and Ladies, Severe Character Bashing – Dumbledore, some Weasleys, and others; other warnings labeled individually in chapters.**  
 **  
Ships: Harry/Hermione/Harem (Padma, Parvati, Daphne, Tracey, Gabrielle, Eventually Tonks. This is final. I will NOT be adding any more.)  
**

 **Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling owns the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I do not. I just like to play in her sandbox. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Author's Note: Harry is not a Horcrux in this story, however he will keep the Parseltongue ability, due to other reasons.**

 **This story is also on Archive of Our Own under my author-name there, FurySerenity.  
**

 **Warning! There will be semi-frequent sequences in this story depicting nudity and sexual situations involving underage characters, ages 12 and up.** **Any of the girls listed with Harry in the "Relationships" could have relationships with the other girls listed. There will be no Slash, and Harry will be the only male in these relationships. If you do not like that, turn away!**

 **Chapters involving descriptive nudity and sexual situations will have warnings at the start of the chapter. For example: this chapter has mildly descriptive nudity.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Cat-Girls and Metamorphs**

 **Saturday, December 26** **th** **, 1992 – Early Evening**

Second Year Harry Potter was currently sitting on a bench outside the Hospital Wing. He was waiting for Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts School Nurse to come out and see him. He had been waiting for about half-an-hour now.

Nearly an hour ago, he and his friend, Ron Weasley, had returned to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, after a Polyjuice Potion adventure into the Slytherin Common Room. Their friend, Hermione Granger, who had originally planned to join them on their adventure, had told them she wanted to stay in the bathroom. After their adventure, they had discovered exactly _why_ she had remained behind. Hermione had a mishap with the Polyjuice Potion. The hair she thought belonged to a girl, actually belonged to a cat! She looked like an odd mix between a young girl and a cat, complete with a furry face, yellow cat's eyes, cat's ears and a tail, and possibly other features that were hidden by her clothes.

Harry wanted to take Hermione to the Hospital Wing, but Ron had originally argued against it...

 _"We returned to normal after an hour, didn't we?" Ron asked. "Who says she won't return to normal soon? If we take her to the Hospital Wing, we could get in trouble!"_

 _"Animal hair isn't meant to be mixed with Polyjuice Potion, Ron!" Harry argued. "Who knows what could happen to her, if we don't get her to Madam Pomfrey. I'm taking her, Ron. You can come with me, or... go away and let me do it without you."_

Ron had left the bathroom, abandoning both Harry and Hermione. So it had been up to Harry to take Hermione to the Hospital Wing. When Madam Pomfrey had seen Hermione, she had automatically told Hermione to sit down on one of the hospital beds. Then she booted Harry out of the Hospital Wing, almost literally!

"Harry!" Ron's voice called out loudly.

Harry turned to look down the corridor and saw Ron walking toward him.

"There you are, mate!" Ron said, when he neared Harry, "Been looking all over for you. What are you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting until Madam Pomfrey allows me in to see Hermione," Harry said.

"Harry, she'll be fine!" Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey looked quite worried about her, Ron," Harry said.

"That's just what Madam Pomfrey does," Ron said, waving his hand dismissively. "Come on, Harry. Let's go play chess. You can see Hermione later."

"No, thank you, Ron," Harry said.

"Come on, Harry," Ron repeated, "You _have_ to be bored out here!"

"So what if I am?" Harry said, "I'm waiting here because I care about Hermione. She's my friend."

"You're also _my_ friend, Harry," Ron said.

"And you're also Hermione's friend, Ron," Harry countered. "You should be sitting here with me. You should have helped me bring Hermione here. But if you care more about your stupid chess than Hermione's health, then go."

Ron huffed. "Guess I'll go find someone else to play with."

Ron turned and headed back down the corridor. Harry glared at his friend's back. He knew that Ron and Hermione didn't get along all the time, but he thought Ron would be more concerned about Hermione.

Suddenly, the doors of the Hospital Wing opened, and Harry hurried to his feet and turned to them. Madam Pomfrey was standing there.

"I heard raised voices," she said. "I suppose that was you, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Me and – never mind. How is Hermione? Can I see her please?"

"Normally, I would have said no," Madam Pomfrey said, "But she is asking for you. Come on in, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and walked into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey led him over to a bed, and partially opened the blue curtain surrounding a bed. Harry stepped inside the curtain, and Madam Pomfrey followed him, and closed the curtain behind her. Hermione was sitting up in the bed, wearing a light-blue hospital gown instead of the outfit she had been in. She still had cat's ears, and a fluffy tail that was waving around rather wildly, as if it had a mind of its own. Her eyes were still yellow and resembled that of a cat. Her face was furry, but not as bad as it had been.

"How are you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione's yellow eyes became full of tears. Harry frowned at his friend's reaction, and sat down in the chair near her. He took her closest hand in both of his, and he found that her fingernails were longer and sharper than usual.

"When will she return to her normal appearance?" Harry asked, looking at Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione sniffled loudly, and Harry turned back to her. She frowned as she looked at him.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger may never return completely to her normal appearance, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What?" Harry asked, "You can't cure her?"

"Miss Granger explained to me the details behind what made her this way," Madam Pomfrey said. "Experimentation with Polyjuice Potion gone wrong. There is a reason feline hair is not suggested in Polyjuice Potion, Mr. Potter. It has a high chance of turning the drinker into a Neko."

"A – what?" Harry asked, confused.

"It is a Japanese term," Hermione said, "In feminine terms, it means I'm a Cat-Girl."

"Fortunately much of the fur on Miss Granger's face and body will return to normal, perhaps even in the next couple of days," Madam Pomfrey said. "She'll recover that attractively healthy peach color. However, her eyes will remain the same. And her teeth... I was able to fix her buck-teeth. However, her fangs..."

Hermione opened her mouth, and Harry saw two fangs on the upper row of her teeth which were slightly longer than the rest of her teeth.

"... will remain," Madam Pomfrey continued. "Her ears and tail will also remain. There are other features she has that are more private for Miss Granger."

"He can know, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"Are you sure, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Are you afraid of me, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm your friend. This will take a bit of time to get used to. But I'm not going to hate you or fear you because you look like this. No matter what it has done to you."

"Harry can know," Hermione said, "But I want to be the one to tell him. Or rather... show him..."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said, with a deep sigh.

Hermione began to untie the belt around her gown. When she opened the top, Harry looked away.

"Harry," Hermione said, quietly, "You can look. I'm giving you permission."

Harry felt his cheeks heating up as he turned back toward Hermione. In addition to her normal budding breasts, Harry noticed that Hermione had four pairs of nipples on her stomach, spaced out between her chest and belly button.

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know whether they'll be... fully functional like my regular breasts will be," Hermione said, smiling softly, when Harry blushed at the word 'breasts'. "But she doesn't want to remove them, just in case."

Hermione closed her gown again.

"Is there... any other changes?" Harry asked.

"My tongue feels different," Hermione said.

She stuck out her tongue which made Harry chuckle.

"It looks the same to me," he said.

"I am still doing my research, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "I've never experienced anything like this before. I will try to give more information when it becomes available to me. But, so far, the rest of her body features and functions are completely normal."

"How long will she be here?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, I will have to speak to Professors Dumbledore and/or McGonagall about that," Madam Pomfrey said. "Then we'll decide what Miss Granger's immediate future will be."

"Can I talk to her for a while?" Harry asked. "In private?"

"For a little while, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "Miss Granger, I will be nearby if you need anything."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, then left the enclosed area.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, "I mean – how are you feeling?"

"This will take some time to get used to," Hermione said. "At least I won't be furry much longer. My yellow eyes look like contacts, and my fangs aren't so bad. These extra nipples are weird."

"Your ears and tail?" Harry asked.

Hermione giggled. "This might surprise you, but I could learn to love those features."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned. "Rub behind my ear."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes, took his hand and and placed it at her nearest cat ear. He pet her ear and began to rub behind it, as if he was doing it to an actual cat. She let out a sound that resembled a deep purr.

"You're purring!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione giggled. "Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that. That is one of my new talents. I purr when I'm happy or excited. It happened earlier when – well – stroke my tail now."

The tip of Hermione's tail moved toward Harry. He gently grasped his hand around her tail and began to stroke it. Hermione closed her eyes and purred loudly. Her body began to squirm in obvious pleasure.

"Feels _so_ good!" she moaned.

Harry chuckled. Hermione pouted slightly when Harry let go of her tail a moment later, so he rubbed her ear again, making her purr again.

"You're so cute when you purr," Harry said.

"You think I'm cute?" Hermione asked; her frown was something Harry didn't expect. "Looking like this? Harry, don't make fun of me."

"I'm not!" Harry insisted, "I'd never make fun of you, Hermione. I know there will probably be a lot of people who will make fun of you for looking like this. But I will _never_ do that. Ever. You're beautiful, Hermione. Why would I make fun of you?"

"I thought that since I'm now a Cat-Girl, possibly for the rest of my life," Hermione said, "that a chance of having a – you know – love life in my future was doomed."

"Not at all, Hermione," Harry said, "You're beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "I'd kiss you for that, but it would be awkward with my furry face."

"Really?" Harry asked, "You'd kiss me?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "I promise to kiss you once my face looks -"

Harry leaned toward her and gently pressed his lips to hers. Hermione gasped against his lips, then purred and returned his kiss. They kissed for a few more moments, before Harry backed away.

"Wow," Harry said, grinning.

"Yeah," Hermione said, with an equal grin, "Wow."

"I hope that was okay," Harry said, "I didn't want to wait to kiss you."

"You know," Hermione said, "My Daddy said I shouldn't kiss a boy unless they're my boyfriend. I want to be able to kiss you more."

"So if I ask you to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Then that would mean you're my boyfriend, and we can kiss more," Hermione said. "Are you asking?"

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, I'll be your girlfriend," Hermione said, grinning.

"Brilliant," Harry said, smiling, "Can I kiss you again?"

Hermione giggled and nodded. Her tail moved toward his hand. "If you promise to play with my tail while you do."

Harry grasped her tail gently in his hand and stroked it softly, making Hermione shiver in pleasure. He leaned toward her again and kissed her softly. Hermione purred as she returned his kiss. They kissed for half-a-minute, as Harry continued to stroke her tail. When Hermione moaned against his lips, Harry backed away.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"That wasn't a sound of pain, Harry," Hermione said, "It was – I – let's just say I _really_ like it when you do that."

"I promise to do that much more in the future then," Harry said, "I like it when you purr. I swear, I'm not making fun of you."

"I believe you," Hermione said, smiling; "Harry? Why didn't Ron come in with you?

"We had an argument earlier," Harry said, "Well, actually we had two. The first was before I brought you here. I told Ron we needed to bring you here, and Ron was being selfish and thought we'd get in trouble if we did. He said you would have gone back to normal soon anyway."

"Madam Pomfrey said it would have been worse if I hadn't come when I did," Hermione said.

"So Ron would have been wrong," Harry said. "When I told him I was bringing you here, I also told him either to come with me or go away. He left the bathroom. Then as I was waiting for Madam Pomfrey to let me back in here, Ron came back. He said he was looking for me, as if he didn't think I'd have stayed here. He told me to go with him and play chess. I told him I was waiting to see how you were. Ron told me to go with him and come back later. I told him he should stay here and wait with me, because that is what a friend should do. He left to go find someone else to play chess with."

Hermione scoffed and her cat ears flattened. She was obviously annoyed or even angry.

"I've been toeing the line lately when it comes to him," Hermione said. "About whether or not I want to be friends with him. He's so mean sometimes. I've put up with him because he's your friend. But, if he is thinking about chess when I'm in here dealing with this, then... I can't be friends with him anymore."

"I'm about to make that same decision too," Harry said. "Especially since you're my girlfriend now. Nobody gets to be mean to you, just because you look like this. If Ron's our friend, he'll be nice to you. However, if he makes fun of you, or does anything to upset you, I swear to God, I'll punch him in the jaw!"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry muttered. "Maybe I won't punch him. But he'd deserve it."

"No, Harry, its not that!" Hermione said, "Your hair, Harry!"

Hermione grabbed a mirror from her bedside table and showed him his reflection. Harry's eyes widened as he saw that his hair was turning several colors. Ten seconds later, it returned to normal.

"What was that, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I – I'm not sure," Hermione said. "Madam Pomfrey!"

Moments later, the nurse entered the curtains.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" she asked.

"It's Harry," Hermione said, "His hair – it was turning all sorts of colors!"

Madam Pomfrey stared at Harry for a moment. "Mr. Potter? What were you feeling when your hair turned colors?"

"I was... angry," Harry said. "Angry about what a friend did."

"More angry than usual?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"He was upset because he thought Ron Weasley might make fun of me," Hermione said, "He – um – Harry's my boyfriend, and he said if Ron made fun of me, he'd – well, he was angry, let's put it that way."

"He's your boyfriend, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said, blushing.

"You should have told me this earlier," Madam Pomfrey said.

"It just happened, ma'am," Hermione said, "A couple minutes ago. Why is that so important?"

"I'll explain it shortly," Madam Pomfrey said. "I need to send a note to Professor McGonagall. She may be able to explain better what happened to Mr. Potter just now. Sit still, both of you. I'll be right back."

She once again left the enclosed area. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"How can me being your boyfriend be any of Madam Pomfrey's business?" Harry asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon," Hermione said. "I'm more concerned with what happened to your hair. That was a bit strange. Kind of funny now, but it was quite alarming at first."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, with a nod, "Maybe it is side-effects of the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Maybe," Hermione said, biting her lip; suddenly, she hissed like cat, " _Oww_."

"You alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"My fangs," Hermione said, pouting, "I bit my lip."

Harry couldn't help it. He giggled. Hermione glared at him before being reduced to giggles too. They only stopped when Madam Pomfrey returned.

"What is so funny, you two?" she asked.

"I bit my lip," Hermione said, "with my new fangs."

"She hissed when she did," Harry said. Then grinned at Hermione, "It was kind of cute."

Hermione giggled. Madam Pomfrey sighed in exasperation and shook her head.

"Professor McGonagall should be here shortly," she said.

"Alright," Hermione said. "Now why is Harry being my boyfriend so important to you?"

"It has to do with some of the information I know about," Madam Pomfrey said. "I wasn't going to mention it to you for some time, but unfortunately... well, since you say Mr. Potter is your boyfriend."

"He is," Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

"I assume you find Mr. Potter attractive?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"I've been thinking about your future behavior now that you're partially a cat, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "Your reactions to your ears and tail being touched – purring, and, if I may say so, reactions of pleasure – are all behavior characteristics of cats. One important characteristic in female cats and felines of all kinds is what happens when they're in heat."

"Ooh!" Hermione said, in realization, "I think I see what you mean."

"I believe that once a month," Madam Pomfrey said, "Instead of your feminine cycles, you'll experience being in heat. Have you started your cycles, Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "They usually take place last week of the month. So, sometime next week."

"Oh, my," Madam Pomfrey said. "So soon. Mr. Potter, I assume you are attracted to Miss Granger?"

"Um... yes, ma'am," Harry said, "I guess I am. Why?"

"There is a very good possibility, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "That during the last week of each month from now on, when Hermione is in heat, you'll feel sexually attracted to her. Do you get my meaning?"

"She means you might feel a strong desire to have sex with me, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry blushed and his eyes widened.

"And you'll feel the same thing, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said. "Your feline pheromones will attract your mate – forgive the term, I know this is a new relationship – and you'll be just as attracted to him in the same way."

"S-so," Harry stammered, "This means that next week, I – we..."

Harry blushed again; he couldn't finish his sentence.

"It is quite possible, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "Miss Granger, while the fur on your body and face will be removed within the next couple of days, I think it would be best if you stay until I discover how you behave whilst in heat. That way, I can know if you and Mr. Potter will be able to cope with all future scenarios on your own."

"Alright," Hermione said.

"Have you been given _The Talk,_ Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, ma'am," Harry said, "Not yet."

"Well, I hope you won't mind me giving it to you," Madam Pomfrey said. "We'll talk about that in the next few days."

Harry nodded shyly. He looked back at Hermione, who smiled softly. Because her face was furry, he didn't know if she was blushing.

"Poppy?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out, "You wish to see me?"

Madam Pomfrey exited the curtains. Harry and Hermione could hear their discussion still.

"Yes, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey said, "I was planning on asking either you or Albus or both of you to come down here to speak with me concerning one of my new patients. We'll discuss that further soon. But there is something slightly more urgent that I need your opinion on. Mr. Potter? Would you please come out here?"

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, released it, then walked through the curtains.

"A few minutes ago," Madam Pomfrey said, "Mr. Potter experienced a few moments of what appears to be heightened anger. When he experienced this, apparently his hair turned an array of different colors."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows as she looked at Harry, as if she had never seen him before.

"I, of course, had a theory almost immediately as to what it was," Madam Pomfrey said, "But as it is a part of your field, I thought you might be able to explain it better."

"Poppy, if you are indeed correct," McGonagall said, "Well, I think we would have seen this much earlier, don't you?"

"I would have thought so; however... " Madam Pomfrey said, then turned to Harry, "You've been raised by Muggle guardians since your parents' deaths, is that correct, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry sad.

"Have you ever been to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital in London?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, ma'am," Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "As much as he's been in here the past year and few months, I should have done this much earlier. Stand still, Mr. Potter."

She removed her wand from her robes, and waved it around in Harry's direction. She then sighed heavily.

"Twenty-five percent," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Good Merlin!" McGonagall exclaimed, "A quarter? He's shown strong magic in his classes, and he's only a quarter?"

"It appears so," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Can he withstand one-hundred percent?" McGonagall asked.

"Perhaps if done in intervals," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Er... what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "As is required by British law, parents must place bindings on their child's magical core on or around their first birthday. This is so the child does not harm themselves, their parents, or others during their childhood due to their accidental magic. Usually, the bindings are placed at quarter-percent when they're one year old, then between the ages of six and eleven, the bindings are gradually removed in intervals. With Muggleborn children, it is different of course. They're more prone to powerful bursts of accidental magic.

"Mr. Potter, it appears your magical core remains at twenty-five percent. Three-quarters of your magical core is still bound. Most students in your case would have not been able to perform very much magic at twenty-five percent, and yet you've been above average since you've been here. When all of the bindings are removed... well, I'm not even sure what could happen."

"Why weren't these bindings removed when I first arrived here?" Harry asked.

"I do not know," Madam Pomfrey said. "I should have caught onto that the first time you were in here, and definitely during the following cases. I'll have to ponder this."

"The reason we're bringing this up, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "is because that change in hair-color is a small portion in a large set of abilities. Abilities used by Metamorphmagi, or, in singular, Metamorphmagus. You, Mr. Potter, are apparently a Metamorphmagus. Tell us, Mr. Potter. Have you ever been able to change your appearance before in any way?"

"Only once when I was younger," Harry said. "My Aunt cut my hair, and I hated how it turned out. It went back to normal during the night."

"That is a Metamorphmagus talent," McGonagall said, "One of many. Your bindings on your magical core appear to have also bound your Metamorph talents, barely letting them show to even a minimal level. It is possible you've done more before and simply don't remember it, or didn't recognize it. But because your talents are limited, you wouldn't control them, and therefore it might have seemed like accidental magic to you. Come see me tomorrow, Mr. Potter. I will give you a short, private lesson in Metamorphmagi and what new talents you can expect, and perhaps additional training over the rest of Christmas Break to hone those talents. We would begin this evening, but I believe you'll be spending the rest of the evening here in the Hospital Wing."

"I will?" Harry asked, looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"I am going to take a binding off your magical core," Madam Pomfrey said. "It will raise to fifty-percent. A week from today, I will remove another quarter. If I feel more can be removed after that, I will decrease it to five-percent at a time. Simply put, Mr. Potter. Given that you're already above average in magical power, removing one-hundred percent of the bindings may not be beneficial to your health for a couple of years, maybe longer. But yes, I would prefer if you stayed over night, so that I may keep on eye on you during the transition."

"Alright," Harry said.

"Take the bed next to Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "Change into a hospital gown. I will be with you shortly. I need to explain Miss Granger's current situation to Professor McGonagall."

"What has Miss Granger gotten herself into?" McGonagall asked.

"Come with me, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey said, "Scoot on, Mr. Potter."

Madam Pomfrey led McGonagall to Hermione's bed. Before the curtains closed, Harry heard McGonagall gasp in surprise. Unfortunately, when they closed, he could not hear the discussion inside the curtains.

Harry walked over to the bed next to Hermione's and found a hospital gown laying on it. He closed the curtains around the bed, then started removing his clothes. Soon, he put the hospital gown on then relaxed on the bed.

Harry had so many questions running through his mind. What exactly was a Metamorphmagus, and what talents did he have aside from changing his hair? Why were the bindings around his magical core never removed? Madam Pomfrey seemed very confused about why she had never detected the bindings. Something seemed fishy about that in Harry's mind.

Then there were the thoughts concerning Hermione. She was his girlfriend now. He had a girlfriend! Sure she would look a bit different from now on, and act different too, but Harry did not fear or hate her because of it. He actually thought her whole cat behavior was cute! He loved the purring sounds she made when he played with her tale and ear. He found her beautiful. He hadn't really thought about her beauty and looks until now. Was it because she had let him see her breasts, no matter how small they were at the moment? Was it because she was a cat? Or was he just now seeing her in a new light? Harry wasn't sure.

His mind then went to the whole topic of sex. Hermione would be 'in heat' during the last week of every month. Apparently he would have to have sex with her, because he was her 'mate'. Would anyone else be affected by her being in heat? Was he going to have to fight off boys coming on to her during the last week of every month? He would if he had to. He would protect his girlfriend from harm, including physical, magical, and insults. He wouldn't let anyone insult her for being who she was now.

Even Ron. Harry sighed at that thought. He couldn't believe Ron had been so careless toward Hermione's well-being. He was supposed to be her friend. Why wasn't he worried for her? He was more interested in playing chess, than knowing how his friend was doing. Friend. Harry wondered if his friendship with Ron would survive Hermione's transformation. Then there was the fact that he and Hermione were now a couple – would Ron get jealous about that? The logical answer was 'yes'. Ron had been jealous about a lot of things in the brief time Harry knew him.

The more Harry thought about it, the more he knew that his friendship with Ron might be dwindling down to nothing as each moment passed.

* * *

 **I have twenty chapters so far of this story written. I will post a chapter every few days. If you wish to read further, you may find it on Archive of Our Own (Ao3) under the same title, under the author's name FurySerenity.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **For those of you curious about my stories "Rose Lily Potter" and "Vanishing Cabinet of Time", they will be updated within the next month or so. I know I said Spring, I meant sometime in April.**


	2. Of Nekos

**Chapter 2  
Of Nekos**

 **Author's Note: This chapter begins moments before the last chapter ended.**

* * *

 **Saturday, December 26** **th** **, 1992 – Early Evening**

Hermione Granger frowned as she stared at the curtains her boyfriend, Harry Potter, had just exited. She knew Harry was having a conversation with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, but she could not hear anything they were saying. Madam Pomfrey must have placed privacy enchantments around her curtains temporarily.

She knew that, in just moments, Professor McGonagall would be speaking to her. McGonagall was her favorite teacher, and just the thought of the Transfiguration Professor finding out she was now a Neko, a Cat-Girl, all because of a mishap with a Potion she shouldn't have been brewing was terrifying to think about. How would McGonagall react? Would she be disappointed? Would she expel Hermione?

As Hermione pondered this, the curtains opened. Madam Pomfrey led Professor McGonagall into the enclosed area. However Harry didn't come back with them. Hermione winced when the Transfiguration Professor gasped in surprise at the sight of her.

"Oh dear, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Where's Harry?" Hermione said, "You didn't make him leave, did you?"

"Not at all," Madam Pomfrey said, "You'll be able to talk to him soon after Professor McGonagall has spoken with you."

"But what happened to him?" Hermione asked. "He was angry and his hair turned all sorts of colors!"

"It appears, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "that Mr. Potter is a Metamorphmagus."

"Ooh!" Hermione said, nodding, "I've read about those. Not a lot, but a bit. If Harry is a Metamorph, then I should probably research it more to help him."

"I plan on helping him myself a bit, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "But that can be discussed another time. I wish to know what happened to _you._ "

Hermione knew she was going to have to tell a white lie to her favorite Professor. She didn't want Harry to get in trouble. She would simply have to tell the half-truth, and share her explanation with Harry.

"I read up on Polyjuice Potion a couple months ago," Hermione said. "And I wanted to brew it, just to see if I could accomplish it. I finally finished it recently, and – well, I needed to test it out. Unfortunately, the hair I used turned out to be a cat hair."

"Were Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley involved?" McGonagall asked.

"They knew I was brewing the potion," Hermione said. "But they wanted me to try it before they did. They were there when this happened to me, Harry brought me to the Hospital Wing."

"Were you aware that animal hair is not suggested material in Polyjuice Potion?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said, "I was so sure I had gotten a person's hair. I didn't know exactly what the side-effect was when mixing Polyjuice Potion with cat hair. Not until Madam Pomfrey told me. She informed me that I'm a Neko. A Cat-Girl."

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid I am not very knowledgeable when it comes to Nekos," Madam Pomfrey said. "I know some details, but I'll have to research it more."

"I have a bit of knowledge when it comes to Nekos, fortunately," McGonagall said. "As you know, Miss Granger, my Animagus is a cat. While I am not a Neko, I do share some abilities with cats – so I have some similarities to Nekos. In some ways, you're quite similar to a Cat Animagus, except you take on the appearance of a cat whilst in human form. Poppy, how much of Miss Granger's appearance will she keep?"

"I think it would be better to ask what she _won't_ keep," Madam Pomfrey said. "Fortunately, I will be able to remove all the fur from Miss Granger's face and body. Her Cat Ears will remain in addition to her normal ears, as will her tail. She will also keep her fangs..."

Hermione opened her mouth and showed McGonagall her fangs.

"I thought about modifying her fangs," Madam Pomfrey said, "But they may be useful in the future. They're not noticeable unless she opens her mouth, anyway. She says her tongue is rougher than normal, but like her fangs, it isn't very noticeable, and may be useful. Her fingernails are slightly sharper and longer, but her toenails will be able to return to normal. I thought that was best, since otherwise it would make walking difficult. Would you please open your gown, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed, but proceeded to untie the belt around her gown, then opened it up.

"In addition to her normal breasts," Madam Pomfrey said, "She has an additional eight nipples. All evidence points to the fact that they will not be fully functional. But I am hesitant to remove them. Every other feature is normal to Miss Granger's human body."

"What about her characteristics?" McGonagall asked.

"Her cat ears and tail react to her emotions, much like a normal cat would," Madam Pomfrey said. "When she is angry or upset, her ears flatten. When she is happy or feels positive emotions, her tail flutters around, swings around rather violently when angry, and it droops during sadness. When her ears or tail is stroked, she feels intense amounts of pleasure."

"Intense?" McGonagall asked, looking at Hermione.

"Harry was stroking my tail, and rubbing my ears at the same time for a lengthy amount of time," Hermione said, "I... I think I might have had an orgasm."

"Oh, my," McGonagall said.

"Harry doesn't know," Hermione said, "I was to embarrassed to tell him yet."

"I would imagine so, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "Especially someone who is merely a friend, close or otherwise."

"But he isn't just a friend, ma'am!" Hermione said, "He – we – we became a couple... a little while ago."

"Were you aware of this, Poppy?" McGonagall said.

"I discovered it _after_ I sent you the memo," Madam Pomfrey said. "From what I am able to understand, Mr. Potter may very well be Miss Granger's mate."

"Well, of course he is," Hermione said, "I just said he's my boyfriend!"

"Miss Granger, you misunderstand," McGonagall said, "When it comes to Nekos, the term 'mate' is something much more than 'boyfriends' and 'girlfriends'. How much do you know about Veelas?"

"A bit," Hermione said.

"Perhaps you are aware that when a Veela finds their mate, they mate for life," McGonagall said, "There can be other lovers, but only if their mate is also with those lovers, but they will never be as important as a Veela's mate. The same can be said for a Neko. For Nekos, specifically Cat-Girls, such as you, there is an experience called being in heat."

"Madam Pomfrey explained that to me and Harry, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Your analysis, Poppy?" McGonagall said.

"I firmly believe Mr. Potter will – to use a phrase – answer Miss Granger's call when it comes time," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'm afraid we'll know sooner rather than later. Miss Granger's cycles take place during the last week of the month. So within the next few days..."

"Oh, my," McGonagall said, with a heavy sigh. "So soon..."

"Miss Granger will remain in my care until she experiences being in heat," Madam Pomfrey said, "So that I may observe. If I am correct, I will, of course, not intrude on the intimate time between Miss Granger and her mate, if I don't find it necessary. I will then decide whether Miss Granger and Mr. Potter may continue such experiences on their own."

"Very well," McGonagall said, then looked back at Hermione, "As Madam Pomfrey alluded to, if Mr. Potter answers the call, then he is indeed your mate."

"What will that mean?" Hermione asked, "How will that affect Harry and I?"

"If Harry were to have other lovers," McGonagall said, "You would have to accept those lovers first."

"I can't see that happening," Hermione said, frowning. "Harry being with anyone but me, I mean."

"Unfortunately, it may not be your choice, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "Mr. Potter is the Heir Apparent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

"He's never mentioned that to me," Hermione said.

McGonagall sighed heavily. "It is quite possible he knows nothing about it yet. Something else I may have to tutor him about. Miss Granger, I need you to promise me something. You will not speak to Mr. Potter about any of what I am going to tell you until I have the opportunity to clear it up with him. He may know nothing about this."

"I promise, ma'am," Hermione said, "As long as I don't have to keep it from him very long."

"I will plan to speak to him about it in the coming days," McGonagall said, "Anyway, Miss Granger, as I was saying, Mr. Potter is an Heir of an important House. He will eventually be Lord of his House. In fact, he may be Lord of several Houses. In order to pass on the bloodlines of those Houses, Harry will have to marry more than one girl. Polygamy is legal in wizarding society, due to this factor alone. It is highly possible Mr. Potter's father might have placed his son in a Betrothal Contract or two before he passed away."

"Oh," Hermione said, sadly.

"Now, do not be discouraged, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "If Harry is your mate, I doubt he would throw away such a thing simply because he has Betrothal Contracts. You are one of his very good friends -"

"Possibly his _only_ good friend," Hermione said. "He's having doubts about his friendship with Ron."

"But his friendship with you seems to have strengthened," McGonagall said, "Even with your new predicament. So I have no doubts that you and Mr. Potter can survive any House priorities he may have."

"Even if it means I might have to... be a lover to these other girls too?" Hermione asked.

"Only you can decide that, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "It is possible you may adapt to it more quickly than you believe simply because you are a Neko, and he is your mate."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Okay. What other abilities can I expect, ma'am?"

"If you are anything like a feline Animagus," McGonagall said, "Then you may discover your sense of hearing, smell and sight will soon be advanced. You might be able to hear whispers across a room. Or smell the food in the Great Hall from three levels above. Perhaps you might have night-vision, or if not, will be able to see easier in the dark anyway."

"Brilliant," Hermione said, grinning; her tail fluttered around excitedly.

"That fascinating tail of yours which seems to have a mind of its own," McGonagall said, "May also be stronger than it looks. Simply put, you'll have to test your abilities in the future. You may find you have several abilities as time passes."

"Alright," Hermione said. "Um... ma'am? What about the future of my education here? Am I... am I going to be – um – expelled?"

"My dear, I would hope not!" McGonagall said, "If the Headmaster suggests such a thing, I would argue against it! Frankly, I am going to have to ponder whether to give you any punishment at all."

"Ma'am?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Simply because you already seem to have enough punishment as it is, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "Punishment is for those who do not understand what they did in the first place. Unintentionally turning yourself into a Neko seems to be punishment enough! Not to mention – well – I'm afraid some of your peers will not favor seeing you like this."

Hermione snorted. "To some, I'm already a Mudblood. Maybe, to them, this will be an improvement. I am technically now a Magical Creature, isn't that correct?"

McGonagall emitted a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately I cannot argue with that point. I will, however, do my best to prevent the bullying and teasing this new predicament may cause."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione said.

"I am afraid, however," McGonagall said, "That I will have to write about this to your parents."

"Oh, Professor," Hermione said, frowning; her tail drooped, and her new ears flattened. "I understand why that is necessary. But can't I do it myself? I might be able to explain it better in a way they would understand. It might make them react better then."

McGonagall frowned. "I suppose I could let you write the letter. But I will send it myself to make sure your parents receive it."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Do you have any more questions, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Will my diet change at all?" Hermione asked.

"You may crave milk more than you used to," McGonagall said, her mouth twitching slightly, "But aside from that, your diet should be quite normal."

"What about... the Muggle world?" Hermione asked. "How will I keep from showing what I am there?"

McGonagall sighed. "I know that in the Muggle World, Nekos are nothing more than a costume fad of sorts. It possible that your ears, tail and fangs will pass off as costume parts. Perhaps Muggles would think they're just highly advanced costume wear. And I highly doubt you'll show the additional nipples off to just anyone."

"No, ma'am," Hermione said.

"You can always cover your ears with a hat or hood," McGonagall said, "But the tail will be more complicated. Your underthings may have to be modified if it interferes with your tail. It is possible you'll be able to pass off your new Neko lifestyle in the Muggle world with few worries. If not... we'll cross that bridge when it comes time."

"Alright," Hermione said, nodding.

"Do you have any more questions?" McGonagall asked.

"None at the moment," Hermione said.

"Very well," McGonagall said, "Well, due to your predicaments about you being in heat the final week of every month, I might have no choice but to move you into Private Quarters. I may do so anyway for your privacy since you are different from the other students now."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What about Harry? Will he be able to join me?"

McGonagall sighed. "I will think about it. It is likely that he will join you, simply because he's your mate."

Hermione grinned and her tail waved back and forth happily.

"Well, I know you wish to speak to Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "And Mr. Potter will wish to speak to you. So I will just go for now. If Madam Pomfrey will give you some writing material, you can write to your parents. I will be back tomorrow to collect the letter."

"I will find some writing material soon," Madam Pomfrey said, "Right now I need to speak to Mr. Potter then you may do so Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. Professor McGonagall bid farewell, and left the enclosed area with Madam Pomfrey. Hermione sighed and laid back on the pillow. She wasn't expelled, and it was possible she might not receive further punishment! McGonagall was right, after all. Unintentionally becoming a Neko did seem like punishment enough. But Hermione knew she would learn to get used to it.

Her current issue at the moment, however, was her parents. What was she going to tell them? And how would they respond? Would they hate her? Would they be angry? Or would they accept her new lifestyle? And how was she going to cope in the Muggle World? Would she be stuck in wizarding society from now on? That was nigh-on impossible!

Hermione needed Harry. She needed him to comfort her, and tell her everything would be okay. She needed his support.

* * *

Harry had to wait fifteen minutes after Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had disappeared behind the curtains around Hermione's hospital bed before Madam Pomfrey emerged through the curtains to Harry's bedside. She was carrying a tray with some vials of Potion on it.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked, immediately.

"She's just fine, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "You'll get to talk to her soon. Can we focus on you for a few moments?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good," Madam Pomfrey said, "Where is your wand, Mr. Potter?"

Harry rummaged through his robes, which lay in his pile of clothes, and took his wand from one of the pockets. When Madam Pomfrey snatched it away from him, Harry looked at her, confused.

"Mr. Potter, I will be removing some of the binds around your magical core," the nurse said, "Your magical power will be raised by twenty-five percent. It is unadvised that your wand be anywhere near you for the first few hours after this process."

"Oh, okay," Harry said, "What are those Potions for?"

"Even without your wand," Madam Pomfrey said. "there is a possibility that you'll perform accidental, or even wandless magic without meaning to. These Potions will temporarily numb your magical core, keeping the chance of magical overload to a very minimum. Do not worry, Mr. Potter, you will be able to perform magic again by the time you leave this Wing. You will likely notice a raised level in your power before very long."

"How will that affect my spell-work in classes?" Harry asked.

"It will certainly improve it, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "However, there is a chance it could overwhelm you. Which is why I am wary to release anywhere above seventy-five percent of your bindings until you're a bit more in control of your magic. The last of your bindings may not be released until you're in your third or fourth year of education."

"What about my... talents?" Harry asked.

"Your Metamorphmagus talents?" Madam Pomfrey replied; Harry nodded. "Child, you could learn everything about Metamorphs, and be able to use those talents at fifty-percent, though you may find it easier to use it, and control it better at seventy-five percent."

"Alright," Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall, while not a Metamorphmagus, is quite a bit more knowledgeable in the field than I am," Madam Pomfrey said, "She'll be able to explain it more. Let's just hope there are no surprises until then."

Harry rolled his eyes. With his luck, he knew it would probably be better to expect some surprises.

"Take these Potions, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey instructed, "Then I will perform the first unbinding in your core."

Remembering his experience with the Skele-Gro earlier that year, Harry was rather wary of drinking the potions. He took the first vial and gulped it down. He grimaced at the taste, but Madam Pomfrey was watching him, so he gulped down the other two as well. Soon he noticed his hands, fingers and toes were all starting to go rather numb.

"I'm sure you're feeling some numbness in your extremities," Madam Pomfrey said; Harry nodded, looking concerned, "Don't worry, Mr. Potter. That is perfectly normal. Accidental and wandless magic is formed from your fingers, and during magical overload, it could reach your toes. Not the most comfortable of feelings, so these Potions will help to prevent that. Now, Mr. Potter, please relax and I will release the first binding on your core."

Harry relaxed back on the hospital bed, laying his head down on the pillow. Madam Pomfrey cast her wand around Harry's body in complex patterns. By the time the nurse was finished, Harry didn't notice any changes at all.

"Nothing happened," Harry said, frowning. "Does that mean it didn't work?"

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, it worked," Madam Pomfrey said. "If those Potions weren't coursing through your system, you would have definitely noticed it working. As I alluded to earlier, you'll likely. notice some changes by tomorrow morning."

"Oh," Harry said, nodding. "Okay. So are we finished? Can I see Hermione?"

"As long as you remain in bed, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "I can open the curtains between yours and Miss Granger's beds. Don't be too loud now. I have other patients."

"You mean Colin and Justin, the petrified students?" Harry asked. "How are they?"

"They'll be back to normal soon enough, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "Now, if you need anything, I'll be close by. It is possible Headmaster Dumbledore will be here before the evening is over."

"Is Hermione in trouble?" Harry asked. "Will she be expelled?"

"You need not worry about that," Madam Pomfrey said. "Her appearance and changes will not interfere with her education. There may be some changes, but she will still be a student, Mr. Potter. Professor McGonagall assured Miss Granger of that."

"Good," Harry said. "If Hermione was expelled, I – I might have left with her in protest."

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She waved her wand and the curtains between Harry's and Hermione's beds arranged themselves, so the enclosed area now surrounded the two beds, and the small space in between them.

"Harry?!" Hermione yelped, as her tail whipped around wildly, "Why are you wearing that? Is he okay, Madam Pomfrey?"

"He's mostly in top health, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Mostly?!" Hermione squeaked; her cat ears flattened, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do not fret, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "It turns out Mr. Potter's magical core still has its bindings on it that he's had since he was a baby. I just removed one of those bindings."

"I've read about that!" Hermione said, "Why weren't they unbound before now? It should have happened last year!"

"It should have," Madam Pomfrey agreed. "I do not know why I haven't noticed before now. I will be investigating this, I assure you. Now, the two of you may talk, but please keep your voices down. I will be bringing dinner to you in the next couple of hours. Call for me if you need anything."

Harry and Hermione promised they would, and Madam Pomfrey left the curtained area.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The Potions I took made my fingers and toes numb," Harry said. "But aside from that, I'm alright. How are you? What did Professor McGonagall have to say?"

"She was pretty disappointed in me for putting myself in this state," Hermione said, frowning; her ears flattened. "I told her what I told Madam Pomfrey, that I was experimenting with Polyjuice Potion."

"Madam Pomfrey said you aren't expelled," Harry said.

"No, I'm not expelled," Hermione said, "But she's deciding whether to give me detentions and point deductions."

"I could tell her about my part if it will make things any better," Harry said.

"That would make things worse, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "We'd definitely lose points and -"

"But we'd serve our detentions together," Harry said.

"Maybe," Hermione said, "Maybe not. She knows we're a couple now. I had to tell her that. She'd likely split us apart in detention, because of it. Besides, I told her that you and Ron were barely involved."

"You _lied_ to a Professor?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I did it for you," Hermione said.

"Well, if she punishes you more, I'll defend you," Harry said. "You said she's _deciding_ whether to punish you?"

"She's debating whether being a Cat-Girl for possibly the rest of my life is punishment enough," Hermione said. "I even had to promise her I'd write to Mum and Dad about it, so she wouldn't do it herself. At least I can explain it in my own way."

Her yellow eyes welled up with tears, and her tail – which had been energetic before then – drooped and lay on the bed.

"What if my parents hate me, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Harry said, softly.

"They don't understand magic much at all," Hermione said. "Sometimes I think they're afraid of it. Afraid of what I can do. They might be afraid of me, or – or they might take me away from Hogwarts."

"If they do, I'll protest," Harry said, "I promise you. I'll defend your new... lifestyle... to the point of confronting your parents."

Hermione smiled. "You haven't been my boyfriend for an hour yet, and you're the best boyfriend ever. Better be careful, Harry, or I'll expect this from you all the time."

Harry grinned. "Um... Madam Pomfrey mentioned... changes... in your education?"

"I'll still be able to go to all my classes and stuff," Hermione said, "But... I might be living in one of the Private Quarters from now on."

"Maybe I can join you?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Professor McGonagall already said it is quite possible that you'll join me. Especially since it will make things easier when I'm – you know – in heat."

Harry blushed. "Yeah. About that. Will we really have to – you know –?"

"Have sex?" Hermione replied, then nodded, "Do you not want to do that with me?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean -" Harry stammered and cleared his throat. "It's just... I'm twelve years old, Hermione. I didn't think I'd be doing that for a few years."

"Are you worried about performance, Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling.

Harry blushed and shrugged.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has some Potions that will help performance, Harry," Hermione said. "However, you might not need it."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"You're a Metamorphmagus, Harry," Hermione said, "Professor McGonagall told me. You can change your appearance and any part of your body. Including..."

Hermione's eyes moved down toward Harry's crotch. He instinctively covered his hands over that area, and Hermione giggled.

"Oh – you mean – oh," Harry said.

"Yeah... _oh,_ " Hermione said.

"What about...?" Harry began, then pointed to the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, "That is a Dark Curse Scar. Injuries from Dark Magic are nearly impossible to heal, unless done immediately. And..."

"I've had this scar since I was a baby," Harry said.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "You might be able to grow a fringe to hide it though."

Harry shrugged. "Professor McGonagall said she would teach me about my talents. I have to meet with her tomorrow."

"Yeah, she mentioned that," Hermione said. "I could do my own research too. I'm planning on researching Nekos myself as it is. But maybe McGonagall would be better at it."

"I know you want to research it," Harry said, smiling, "So I tell you what. Feel free and... maybe you'll be able to help me in ways Professor McGonagall wouldn't. She isn't a Metamorphmagus, after all."

"True," Hermione said; then she grinned and her tail waved around happily, "I'll help you once I'm out of here."

"Alright," Harry said. "Should be fun. I'm looking forward to it – both McGonagall's help and your own."

Suddenly, they heard Madam Pomfrey speaking loudly enough for them to hear her.

"Headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey said, "I was intending to contact you soon. What can I do for you?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing. What was Headmaster Dumbledore doing there uninvited by Madam Pomfrey?


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 3  
Albus Dumbledore**

 **Author's Note: This chapter begins a little while before the previous chapter ended. Part of the end of the previous chapter will be in this chapter to transition better into the scene.**

 **This story - like my other stories - will begin relatively slow paced. For example, I am currently writing Chapter 22, at the time of updating this chapter, and the story just got into the New Year then. 5 or 6 days pass between Chapter 3 and Chapter 21 - yes, it seems quite ridiculous now that I think of that. However, there is a lot of stuff happening in so little time, and I can't condense it into only a few chapters, unfortunately. Hopefully it won't feel so slow as you read it.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites so far! I appreciate it all!**

* * *

 **Saturday, December 26th, 1992 – Evening**

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was currently making his way through the corridors the Second Floor of the large castle he lorded over - his destination, his own Office. He had just visited the witches' bathroom on the far side of the same floor. Now, usually, Albus Dumbledore would never find himself inside a witches' bathroom. However, he had visited for a reason.

For many years, Albus had used the hundreds of magical paintings and portraits around Hogwarts as a network of communication, security and even spying, so that he could know about anything and everything that was going on around the castle. Aside from the paintings, the ghosts and coats-of-arms were also used in this network.

Earlier, one of the portraits outside the second-floor witches' bathroom – more commonly known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom – had reported to him, through the network, about a disturbance inside the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle – the bathroom's resident ghost - was making quite the fuss. Over the past couple of months, this had become quite common to the point of being an annoyance. However, unlike in the past when Myrtle would dissolve into crying fits, this time it appeared that she was actually giggling! Now, Myrtle was not a happy ghost. She was a sad, depressed and lonely ghost. So her change in behavior certainly intrigued Albus!

So Albus had visited Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When he had attempted to interrogate the ghost, she was so overcome by giggling that Albus couldn't get one word from her! So Albus was forced to investigate the matter through other means. A quick, but thorough, investigation uncovered that someone had been secretly brewing Polyjuice Potion over the past couple of months, and had made a successful brew. Additional investigating revealed that the Potion had been used very recently. Possibly as recent as that day! Albus had attempted to discover who had been in the bathroom that day, but Moaning Myrtle was being uncooperative, and further investigation reveled no signs of the identities.

Albus was making his way back to his office, to look at the list of potential suspects – those students who had remained at Hogwarts over Christmas Break. When he arrived in his office, his phoenix Fawkes was making quite the commotion, and a few portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses were talking amongst themselves.

"Silence!" Albus barked. "What is the meaning of this commotion?"

"One of those interesting artifacts on that table over there started going mental, Albus!" Dilys Derwent said, pointing from his portrait toward a table.

Albus' eyes followed Dilys' pointing toward a table. The portrait above the table was pointing two fingers on both hands down at the table. Albus walked over to the table and studied the objects. Quick investigation revealed that one of the objects was pulsing a bit brighter than usual.

Albus picked it up and studied it. He knew exactly what that object did. It detected the power of Harry Potter's magical core. Usually the artifact was pulsing very lightly, indicating that the young man's core was at one-fourth of its potential power. Albus was quite okay with the young Potter's magical core being so low. He preferred it that low. He had plans for the young man, and none of those plans required Harry's magical core to be any stronger than it was.

However, the artifact pulsing a bit brighter than usual could only mean one thing: one of the bindings around Harry's magical core, which limited the young man's magical power, had been removed without his knowledge or permission!

Albus growled and turned to the portraits who were looking at him.

"Report!" he barked out. "Harry Potter's last known location!"

"Healer Brine's portrait in the Hospital Wing," one of the portraits said, "reports that Mr. Potter is currently visiting there."

"Is he a visitor or a patient?" Albus asked.

"She says he was... both," the portrait said. "Very mysterious."

Without another word, Albus turned and immediately headed out of his office, and in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

 _(a few minutes later...)_

"Professor McGonagall said she would teach me about my talents," Harry said, "I have to meet with her tomorrow."

"Yeah, she mentioned that," Hermione said. "I could do my own research too. I'm planning on researching Nekos myself as it is. But maybe McGonagall would be better at it."

"I know you want to research it," Harry said, smiling, "So I tell you what. Feel free and... maybe you'll be able to help me in ways Professor McGonagall wouldn't. She isn't a Metamorphmagus, after all."

"True," Hermione said; then she grinned and her tail waved around happily, "I'll help you once I'm out of here."

"Alright," Harry said. "Should be fun. I'm looking forward to it – both McGonagall's help and your own."

Suddenly, they heard Madam Pomfrey speaking loudly enough for them to hear her.

"Headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey said, "I was intending to contact you soon. What can I do for you?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing. What was Headmaster Dumbledore doing there uninvited by Madam Pomfrey?

"I heard a rumor that Harry Potter may be one of your patients," Dumbledore said. "One of the rumors was that he is the newest victim of the Heir of Slytherin. So I came here immediately to find out if the rumors were true."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Hermione. Who was making rumors like that? Maybe Ron did? He was the only one who knew Harry was visiting.

"I don't know who has been making these rumors, Albus," Madam Pomfrey said. "Mr. Potter came here as a concerned visitor of a patient. The fact that he is a patient was unplanned. He's only been my patient for twenty minutes, and there has been no students coming in or leaving since Mr. Potter became my patient."

"The Hogwarts Rumor Mill is a mysterious thing, Poppy," Albus said, "Why is Mr. Potter your patient, may I ask?"

"I discovered that Mr. Potter's magical core still had all of the bindings that were placed on him as a baby," Madam Pomfrey said, "Probably by his own dearly departed parents. Nobody has cared to remove them since Mr. Potter returned to our world. If I had known, I'd have removed them last year! As it is, I just finished removing one of the bindings not ten minutes ago. His core is now at fifty-percent unbound. I am planning on removing another twenty-five percent next week."

"Is that wise?" Albus asked. "Even at twenty-five percent, it appears that Mr. Potter was above average in his own year-group in magical power. Seventy-five percent may prove to create some unpredictable issues."

"Albus, I know you're well aware," Madam Pomfrey said, "that it is against British law to keep a child's magical core bound _at all_ past their eleventh birthday! Mr. Potter should have visited a Healer in St. Mungo's, before he had even come here to Hogwarts, to have it done. That being said, I'm still debating when Mr. Potter's magical core can be completely unbound. As you said, he is above average even at twenty-five percent. I'm curious to see how he'll perform at fifty-percent!"

"I believe I share your curiosities," Albus said. "May I see your patient?"

"You may see two of them, Albus," Madam Pomfrey said, "As I alluded to earlier, I was planning on contacting you concerning one of my patients. Minerva has already been here to visit her."

The curtains opened, and Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey came in, and stood at the end of the two beds.

"Greetings, Headmaster," Hermione said; Harry echoed her greeting.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "This is most unexpected. I am very much looking forward to the tale about how you landed yourself in this predicament. Though if I may, I might be able to figure some of it out on my own. Perhaps a Polyjuice Potion mishap involving a hair of a feline?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, in a small voice.

"Am I correct, Poppy," Dumbledore said, "to assume that her condition may be long-lasting or even permanent?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said. "It appears Miss Granger is now a Neko. I will be able to remove the fur from her body, but her other features are likely permanent."

"A magnificent Cat-Girl, you are, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "I have met three Nekos in my time on this earth, before yourself, and they all led fruitful lives. I think we can expect the same of you, Miss Granger, if your condition is indeed permanent."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "It appears you find yourself a patient of Madam Pomfrey's yet again, Harry."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "Though I'm not sure I'm the one at fault this time."

"Perhaps not," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "May I ask what led to your revelation about Harry's magical core, Poppy?"

"In addition to the bindings on Mr. Potter's magical core," Madam Pomfrey said. "I also discovered that Mr. Potter is a Metamorphmagus!"

"Are you sure of this, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mr. Potter, could you tell the Headmaster about what you experienced earlier?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, "Earlier, I was here talking to Hermione about her condition. And I was thinking about how our fellow students will react. There will be several students who will not treat her well because of her new condition."

"I think that is a good assumption, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I will, of course, do my best to make sure the student population behaves around Miss Granger. Please continue."

"Well," Harry said, "Our friend, Ron Weasley – he is prone to starting arguments with Hermione. In the past, he's even insulted her and made fun of her. I felt that – if he does that now, I'll – I'll –"

" – you'll be quite displeased with him," Dumbledore said, "I think that is evident."

"Harry, your hair is turning colors again," Hermione said, then she giggled. "It's pink now!"

Harry blushed.

"I think it goes pink when you're embarrassed," Hermione said, grinning.

"Poppy, did you give Harry Numbing Potions?" Dumbledore asked.

"I did indeed," Madam Pomfrey said. "Mr. Potter should not be experiencing any kind of magic – even his Metamorph talents – until the Potions leave his system. This is quite shocking – amazing, even!"

"Precisely," Dumbledore said, nodding, "You see now why I am rather discouraged about removing those bindings."

"You knew," Harry said. "You knew my magical core was still bound, sir."

"I did, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I also knew that due to the experiences between you and Voldemort -"

Madam Pomfrey gasped slightly at Voldemort's name..

"- that there might have been some side-effects to your magical core because of it," Dumbledore continued. "I intended on releasing your bindings myself in the next couple of years, when you were able to have more control over your magic."

"I want control _now_ , Headmaster!" Harry said. "I want to be able to control my Metamorphmagus talents!"

"Harry, your hands!" Hermione yelped.

Harry looked at his hands and found that his fingernails were black. In fact they almost looked dead.

"You see, sir?" Harry asked, showing Dumbledore his hands, "I want to be able to control this. Professor McGonagall said she'd be able to help me."

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore said. "We will keep an eye on your magical power over the next week. If myself, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey feel it is wise, the next quarter of your bindings will be released in the near future."

Harry noticed Madam Pomfrey looked rather disagreeable with the Headmaster. Obviously she thought the next unbinding needed to be done even if Dumbledore decided against it. Harry only nodded.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "Did Professor McGonagall mention to you anything about the future of your education?"

"She said I wouldn't be expelled," Hermione said. "I might be given some punishments. She said I will likely move to the Private Quarters."

"It would probably be best," Dumbledore said, "For your own privacy."

"Professor McGonagall also said that Harry might move in with me," Hermione said.

"Why did she say that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry is my boyfriend, sir," Hermione said.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised as he looked from Hermione to Harry, then back to Hermione.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Not an hour ago," Hermione said.

"Do you think it wise to have a boyfriend so young?" Dumbledore asked. "What would your parents say?"

"If they support me, they'll be happy for me," Hermione said. "I only revealed that information, sir, because of something Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall said. They both agreed that I would be in heat instead of my monthly cycles. Since Harry is my boyfriend, he will likely be affected by it too."

"I believe I can understand what you are implying, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"I certainly agree with Minerva, Albus, "Madam Pomfrey said, "Moving these two to Private Quarters would certainly improve Miss Granger's new predicament."

"Are you sure, Poppy?" Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter is rather young to experience something like this. It may be more wise to find other means."

"Other means, Headmaster?" Poppy asked, then shook her head, "Albus, I've been watching these two since I became aware of Miss Granger's condition. They genuinely care for each other. There are no 'other means' when dealing with this. If Miss Granger is a Neko, then Mr. Potter is indeed her mate. Professor McGonagall believes that as well."

Harry looked at Hermione, who grinned as she looked at him. Her tail was waving around joyously.

"Do you see how she reacts to him, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked, motioning to Hermione's tail, "Their first session will be chaperoned by myself, – while also giving them as much privacy as they deserve – but I would highly suggest moving them in together into Private Quarters."

Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps you are right, Poppy. I will take care of this by the time Miss Granger leaves this Wing."

"Sooner, if you could," Madam Pomfrey said. "If only for Mr. Potter's privacy when it comes to exploring his Metamorphmagus talents. Especially if Mr. Potter wishes to keep his newly discovered talents a secret from the student body in general."

"Yeah, I think I would," Harry said.

"Also," Madam Pomfrey said, "there is a slight risk of endangering his dorm-mates if his magic overloads. Not a big one, Mr. Potter. But there is a risk, all the same."

"How long will Harry be in here, Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked.

"Overnight," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I will work toward having the Private Quarters prepared by breakfast tomorrow," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure you'll treat your patients to breakfast and release Harry afterward. I will meet you here tomorrow, and I will show you to your new residence. Miss Granger may join you when she is released."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said; Hermione echoed his sentiments.

Dumbledore nodded. "By your leave. It seems I am a busy man this evening."

Dumbledore left the enclosed area. Neither student nor nurse spoke until Dumbledore left the Wing.

"Ugh, that man," Madam Pomfrey said, "Other means, indeed!"

"What did he mean by that?" Hermione asked, "'Other means?'"

"I am quite sure he was intending on having a prefect assist you whilst you're in heat," Madam Pomfrey said.

"A Prefect?!" Hermione squeaked, as her ears flattened, "They're... fifteen and sixteen! That... ugh, that has to be illegal!"

"No way will that happen!" Harry growled. "If Hermione has to go through with this, I will be helping her. Nobody else!"

Hermione's ears raised back up, and her tail waved around, as she smiled.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said,

Harry glanced at his fingernails and saw they were that dead-looking black again.

"Sorry, ma'am," Harry muttered.

"That's quite alright," Madam Pomfrey said, "You're learning a new talent. It is to be expected. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I promise you. Nobody will interfere with the two of you when it comes to your time in heat, Miss Granger. I would take this in front of the Wizengamot if that happened. I don't know everything about Nekos, but I will assume that it is unwise for anyone to come in between a Neko and their chosen mate."

"Do I really qualify as Hermione's mate?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said, smiling.

"I am quite sure you do, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "We will know for sure the first time Miss Granger is in heat. If you feel attracted to her during that time, as if you feel that nothing will keep you away from her, then you'll know that you're her mate."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Please keep yourself calm, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "I would not want to give you another Numbing Potion. I thought I had already given you enough. But I am quite sure your Metamorph talents would not show themselves if your magic was completely blocked, albeit temporarily."

"So why not give me another one?" Harry asked.

"You might risk overdose," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked. "The Headmaster confirmed that he knew Harry's magical core was still bound. Isn't that illegal?"

"It is a very gray area, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "While it is illegal, there are exceptions with powerful magical cores at a young age such as Mr. Potter's predicament. However, saying that, Mr. Potter's core should have been unbound at least fifty-percent long before now. I don't know how I could have missed that."

"Maybe you were Obliviated?" Hermione asked. "Or... Compelled to ignore it?"

"Miss Granger, that is absurd," Madam Pomfrey said, "If it was even possible, who on earth would –?"

Madam Pomfrey paused in her words, as her eyes slowly widened. She then turned and left the enclosed area. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Do you really think she was Obliviated?" Harry asked. "Or Compelled?"

"She's an experienced nurse, Harry," Hermione said. "She should have noticed the bindings during the very first time you were here. I think she might have been."

"But who would have done that to her?" Harry asked.

"Who knew about your magical core being bound, Harry?" Hermione replied. "Professor Dumbledore."

"You think he did it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what to think," Hermione said. "But here's a question for you. If it happened to her, could it have happened to us?"

Harry's eyes widened. "It could be possible. But why...?"

"I didn't like how Professor Dumbledore questioned me about being with you," Hermione said. "You heard him. He asked me if I thought it was wise to have a boyfriend at my age. It seemed so... personal. Why would he ask that? Why was it his business? It was like... like he wanted me to break up with you already. Absolutely not."

"Then it appears he wasn't discouraging you toward dating," Harry said, "He wanted you to search for other means of controlling your... heat. I'm not entirely sure he meant Prefects though. What if he meant... someone in our year?"

"He wanted me to break up with you and be with someone else," Hermione said. "Surely he knew that would upset you!"

"What if that is his intention?" Harry asked, frowning; he didn't like to think that about someone he thought was such a great wizard, but there was evidence...

Hermione's ears flattened and she growled. "First Ron. Now Professor Dumbledore. How many more people are going to lose my respect?!"

Before Harry could answer, Madam Pomfrey returned. Both students could tell the nurse was fuming mad.

"That man!" Madam Pomfrey ranted, "I can't believe – I never expected – or suspected –!"

She huffed loudly.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Hermione asked.

"No, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "I am not alright. It appears I have been the victim of Compulsion and Loyalty Draughts. I am quite sure that it was in my intentions to unbind your magical core within the first week you were here, Mr. Potter. It appears I was Compelled to decide that wasn't a very good idea."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, "If you were Compelled, or Obliviated... is it possible Harry and I have had the same done to us?"

"I'm afraid it is a possibility, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said. "I will be giving you both a Flushing Draught tomorrow to discover the answer to that question. I would give it to you now, but you've both ingested Potions that would likely interfere with the Draught."

"What can be done about this?" Hermione asked, "It's criminal behavior!"

"I am pretty sure who is responsible for this, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said. "Unfortunately, proving it will be difficult. Getting any favorable results would be nigh impossible. Most of my suspects are highly influential individuals."

"Most?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Hermione said, "Maybe there was more than one behind this. Maybe the mastermind didn't want to be connected to the Draughts made! Maybe they had someone else brew them. A Potions Master."

"Professor Snape," Harry said, in realization.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "This is dangerous territory to be treading on. I agree that justice needs to be done, but we must be careful. Especially throwing around speculation and names. You will leave this to me. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry and Hermione said, in unison.

"I am having dinner arranged to be brought to you as we speak," Madam Pomfrey said. "Before, during and after dinner, the two of you may talk amongst yourselves, quietly, until it is time for bed. You may only get up from your beds to use the restroom. I better see you in your own beds when I check up on you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry and Hermione repeated in unison.

"What about visitors?" Harry asked.

"We might expect Professors Dumbledore or McGonagall to visit again before the evening is over," Madam Pomfrey said. "But I believe they're finished with their visits. Should I expect any of your friends?"

"Just Ron, I guess," Harry said.

"Don't let him in," Hermione said. "Even if he asks for Harry. I don't want to talk to him."

"Me either," Harry said, "Not tonight."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said.

She turned and left the enclosed area again.

"Flushing Draughts," Harry said. "What are those?"

"If either of us have been Obliviated," Hermione said, "It is possible that any lost memories will come back to us. Any Compulsions currently on us will be removed, as will other harmful potion effects."

"I really hope nothing like that happened," Harry said. "However... I have an odd feeling it might have."

"Me too, Harry," Hermione said. "Whatever we discover, we'll help each other through it. No matter what, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Nothing, or nobody, will split us up," Harry said. "I'm very happy being your mate."

Hermione smiled widely as her tail waved around happily.

"Hmm," Harry said, "I wonder if I should ask Madam Pomfrey to give you a bowl of milk."

Hermione glared at Harry, but there was absolutely no heat in her eyes. Her ears weren't down either, and Harry could already tell they did that when she was angry. So obviously she wasn't angry. So when Harry grinned, he wasn't surprised when Hermione dissolved into giggles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his comfortable leather chair at his magnificent oak desk, in his extravagantly decorated office. Unlike a certain Neko, Albus was not giggling. He was not a very happy man.

He could not believe Poppy Pomfrey had discovered Harry Potter's bindings around his magical core. The Compulsion Draughts he had given her since Harry became a student had stopped her from discovering this information. Had he forgotten to give her the latest dose? Of course, Poppy had not discovered it on her own. Minerva McGonagall had something to do with it. As did Harry Potter, and possibly Hermione Granger.

Albus could have probably Obliviated or Compelled Poppy to forget it again, but the damage had been done. First, there was the fact that a portion of the bindings had already been removed. Albus could not replace them back on Harry's core. Doing so could make Harry a Squib, and that would not work at all in Albus' plans for the boy.

Second, four people knew about the bindings now. Albus could not Compel all of them, unfortunately. Hermione Granger was now a Neko, a Cat-Girl. Nekos, like werewolves and other magical creatures, were nigh-on immune to mind control and Obliviations. Granger's current compulsions, placed prior to her transformation, were already slowly crumbling! Albus had tried to influence Granger to decide that her new romantic relationship with Harry was not a good idea. When Granger reacted badly, Albus had suggested other means of assisting Granger with her... future sexual needs. But his suggestion had been shot down! Perhaps he should have made his suggestion more clear. Hermione had other friends whom could assist her. Such as Ron Weasley, for example. Anyone besides Harry Potter!

Unfortunately for Albus, he knew he could not deny truth in front of his face. Harry Potter was the mate of Hermione Granger. It was nearly impossible to break up a Neko from their mate. Both Neko and mate would do everything to defend their relationship with their mate. Before today, Albus had been making plans to manipulate Harry Potter's love life to serve his own needs, and the needs of one of his alliances. He had also been making additional plans for Hermione Granger's love life, so it wouldn't interfere with his plans for Harry Potter. And now those plans seemed to have crumbled.

Albus had also known that Harry Potter was a Metamorphmagus. He had discovered that several years ago during some troubling times with the boy. Of course, he had taken care of such things. But he had hoped that Harry would never discover his talents due to the bindings around his magical core. He knew that if Harry discovered his talents, he would use them. Alas, Harry had indeed discovered what he was. He was eager to learn about his talents. Albus wondered if, perhaps, he could still use Harry's talents in his plans. Perhaps they would be of some assistance in the long run.

In order to ensure that he remained in Harry's favor, Albus knew he would have to allow the boy a few privileges, even if it meant it worked against some of Albus' plans. Harry and Granger would be granted their request to move into Private Quarters together, and he would allow their relationship to continue. Albus would also not interfere in Harry's desire to learn his Metamorphmagus talents. Unfortunately, Albus would also have to allow another quarter of Harry's magical core to become unbound, if only so Poppy Pomfrey would agree to keep the final quarter bound for the immediate future.

Albus would make these sacrifices. If only because they were merely minor road blocks on the path to the Greater Good.


	4. Miss Potter?

**Chapter 4  
Miss Potter?**

 **Author's Note: As the Chapter title suggests, we meet girl!Harry in this chapter. However, in my story, this is rather complex. Harry will be changing back and forth between genders many times during the story. However, there is more to the girl!Harry part you'll soon discover in this chapter and next chapter. So don't be expecting a total Fem!Harry in this story. Because he will be male Harry for much of the story too.**

 **Warning: Mentions of past abuse. Mild Language.**

* * *

 **Sunday, December 27th** **, 1992 – Early Morning**

The following morning, when Harry woke up, he instantly knew something was different about him. However, he could not immediately identify it. His body somehow felt different He sat up in the hospital bed, and found that his hair was different. It had changed color again, and it was longer. It reached below his shoulders, and draped around his head. He held the end of his hair in front of him and in front of him, and looked at it. The color was red, but not bright red like the Weasleys. It was darker... like the color he had seen on his mother, when he saw her in the Mirror of Erised, and in the photos in the album Hagrid had given him.

The blanket dropped into his lap, revealing the top of his hospital gown. His eyes widened when he saw bumps in the gown in his chest area. He quickly unwrapped the belt of his gown, and uncovered himself. He nearly yelped out loud. He had breasts! They were around the same size as Hermione's, which he had seen the previous evening. As he looked further down his body, he groaned when he realized his penis was gone! It had been replaced with... well, that was the first time he had ever seen _that_ in living memory.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called.

He immediately covered his mouth. He sounded like a girl!

When Madam Pomfrey moved the curtains around Hermione's bed, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Over here, Madam Pomfrey," he said, wincing at his feminine voice.

Madam Pomfrey then opened the curtains around Harry's bed. Her eyes widened and she stepped into the enclosed area and closed the curtains behind her.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "It's me."

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, sighing as she looked up and down Harry's body. "I had hoped – well – I suppose I should have been prepared for this."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Never mind, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "I must say that you look just like your mother."

"Really?" Harry asked, "Could I have a mirror?"

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, and a hand-held mirror soon flew into the enclosed area, and into the nurse's waiting hand. She then handed it to Harry, and he looked at his reflection. He did indeed look like a girl. He had no pictures of his mother when she was his age, but as he looked at his girlish appearance, he felt he was looking at his mother, or...

"Or a sister," Harry muttered. "If my parents had a daughter -"

"She might look like this," Madam Pomfrey said, nodding.

Harry nodded, and looked back at Madam Pomfrey. She was once again looking up and down his body. He blushed and closed his hospital gown.

"My apologies, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "I suppose I was just confirming you had all the features of a girl."

"It would appear so," Harry muttered, rather sarcastically, "Um... why do I look like a girl?"

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, sighing. "I had hoped it would be Professor McGonagall who would be the one to explain this. Mr. Potter, contrary to what you believe, you were not born a boy."

"Are you trying to tell me I was born a girl?" Harry asked.

"Heavens no, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said, exasperated. "You were born a Metamorphmagus. You see, Metamorphs are a third gender. Or rather, they are born with the ability to become _both_ genders. You are capable of becoming both genders, Mr. Potter. I could call you _Miss_ Potter right now, and it would technically be correct. You're _Miss_ Potter when you look like this, and Mr. Potter when you look like Harry. Since it appears that you transformed in your sleep, I think I can safely assume that this appearance is your go-to appearance when you wish to look like a girl."

"But," Harry said, "I've never -"

Harry paused. He was about to say he had never become a girl before. But hadn't he and Hermione discussed the possibility that his memory had been Obliviated had some point?

"I don't remember being a girl before now," Harry said, "But that doesn't mean it hasn't happened before."

"Precisely, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "When you take the Flushing Draught, you might find that you have appeared like this before. You might even discover _Miss_ Potter's first name."

"What if I discover I liked being a girl before I forgot about her?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if I may call you that," Madam Pomfrey said; Harry nodded. "It might be entirely possibly you will discover that you enjoy being a girl. Maybe as much as you enjoy being a boy. You're a Metamorphmagus, Harry. You're capable of being both. My advice is that you do not limit yourself. After all, there aren't very many people who will know you're a Metamorphmagus _or_ capable of being a girl. I'm sure you have had the desire to walk around Hogwarts or Diagon Alley without having everyone staring at you because you're the Boy-Who-Lived."

"All the time," Harry muttered.

"Nobody would look at this girl and believe she's the Boy-Who-Lived," Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry nodded. "How do I change back?"

"You have to focus on your normal appearance," Madam Pomfrey said. "Professor McGonagall will likely have you standing in front of a body-length mirror when practicing your Morphing, as it is called when a Metamorph transforms. I'll go find a body-length mirror, and you can stand in front of it. Then you'll picture Harry Potter, and not _Miss_ Potter."

Harry nodded.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called out. "Are you awake?"

"Do you want her to see you like this?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"If I am going to show anyone, it is her," Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and waved her wand. The curtains moved around so that they appeared as they had last night when Harry and Hermione were talking to each other.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "Is that you? You're a –!"

"A girl," Harry said, "I know. Yes, it's me."

"Um... why are you a girl?" Hermione asked.

Madam Pomfrey proceeded to give Hermione the 'third gender' explanation.

"It appears that Mr. Potter's half-unbound magical core is testing the waters, so to speak," the nurse said, "Remember yesterday when his hair and fingernails turned colors without Mr. Potter's knowledge..."

"You changed into a girl in your sleep," Hermione realized.

"Indeed, he did, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Um... Harry?" Hermione asked. "Do you – um – have –?"

"I have all the body features of a normal girl, Hermione," Harry said.

Harry sighed and opened his hospital gown. Hermione's eyes widened as they searched up and down his body.

"Wow," Hermione whispered.

"I will go find that body-length mirror," Madam Pomfrey said.

She proceeded to leave the enclosed area.

"Harry?" Hermione said. "Would it embarrass you to know that I find you very beautiful?"

Harry blushed. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "I would not be unhappy if you wanted to look like that when – if you wanted. Occasionally."

"There's a possibility this isn't the first time I became a girl," Harry said. "I just don't _remember_ it."

"You think you've been Obliviated of all the occasions you were a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly," Harry said. "The Flushing Draught will reveal that. I might find that I'm okay with being a girl and just don't know it. Besides... I could walk through Hogwarts or Diagon Alley and look like this, and nobody would stare at me."

"You still have the lightning-bolt scar," Hermione said, "But your hair could cover it. So yeah, if you wanted to hide from anyone, you could. Even me. You could change into an appearance I don't know about."

"I will never hide from you, Hermione," Harry said. "Ever."

Hermione smiled. Madam Pomfrey returned, dragging a body-length mirror inside the enclosed area. Harry wondered if Madam Pomfrey simply could have conjured the mirror, instead of dragging it. But then he realized she might have been giving Harry and Hermione time to talk in private.

"I thought it would be better if you did this in the privacy of these curtains," she said. "Because, in order to picture yourself changing your gender, you're going to have be completely naked. I could return the curtains to normal."

"No," Harry said. "Hermione will see me anyway by this time next week, right?"

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Then I have nothing to hide from her," Harry said. "Even as a boy."

Hermione smiled. Harry cleared his throat and stood up from the bed. He stood in front of the mirror, and removed his hospital gown. Hermione had been correct. His so-called go-to female form was _very_ beautiful. Her breasts were forming nicely, and she looked very fit – definitely athletic.

"Harry, you're staring at yourself," Hermione said, giggling.

"I'm trying to remember how I look," Harry said, "So I can look like this again next time."

"There will be a next time?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Probably," Harry said.

"Good," Madam Pomfrey said, "You're already adapting to your Metamorph lifestyle. Embrace your abilities, Mr. Potter. It will make it much easier. It is natural of a Metamorph to feel 'at home' in both genders."

"I need to be a boy again, ma'am," Harry said.

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said. "Picture your regular appearance in the reflection of the mirror, Mr. Potter. In your mind's eye, you must feel you're looking at Harry, and not _Miss_ Potter. When you picture Harry, close your eyes, and keep that picture in your mind. If successful, you should return to Harry's appearance."

Harry nodded. He stared into the mirror, and gradually began to picture himself as his male form. Soon, he closed his eyes and continued to picture it. He could not feel anything happen for a full minute. He grumbled under his breath as he opened his eyes. Then he was completely shocked when he found he looked like Harry again!

"I... I didn't even feel myself changing!" Harry gasped.

"Nothing?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No," Harry said, "You think I'd feel... something."

"Actually," Madam Pomfrey said, "It is completely natural of a Metamorphmagus to feel absolutely nothing during their transformations. Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You just completed a gender-swap Morph quite successfully."

"Why was it so easy?" Harry asked.

"I think you know the answer, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I've done this before," Harry said. "How many times have I done this that it simply feels natural?"

"We can find out," Madam Pomfrey said, "Do you wish to take the Flushing Draught now, or after breakfast?"

"Now," Harry said, "I need to know."

"How about you, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was staring at him. He then realized he was still naked. She was looking at his naked body.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, grinning, "You're staring."

"Huh? What?" Hermione said, then blinked, "Oh bother. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Would you like to take your Flushing Draught now, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

Madam Pomfrey left, dragging the body-length mirror with her.

"I didn't mean to stare, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said, "I'd have to explain it sooner or later, right?"

"Explain what?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry said, "My -"

Harry gazed at his naked body and found that there was something missing from it. The scars. Not the lightning-bolt shaped scar. But the other scars. Scars from injuries of being knocked down by Dudley and his Aunt and Uncle. Scars from being slapped with a belt, and cut sometimes with the buckle of the belt. Scars and burns and... they were all gone. He had unconsciously removed them using his abilities.

"Explain your what, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Why I look so dashingly handsome?" Harry replied, grinning.

"You're lying," Hermione said. "That's alright. When you want to tell me, I'll listen."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "I'm sorry I'm lying. It is just hard to talk about."

Hermione merely smiled. Harry put his hospital gown back on and laid back down on the bed.

"Well," Hermione said, "I've seen your girl form naked. And your normal form naked. Do you want to see –?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I would love to see you naked. But only when you're comfortable with showing me."

Hermione smiled as her tail waved around, happily. "You are the sweetest boyfriend ever, Harry. Other boys would _expect_ me to show them my body."

"Because they're all prats," Harry said. "I can wait to see you, because I'm already planning on seeing it for a very long time."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "As long as you let me."

"A long time sounds nice," Hermione said, "I wonder what the limits of your female form are."

Harry shrugged. "We can ask Madam Pomfrey."

"Ask me what, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked, as she returned, holding a tray with two Potions.

"What are the limits of my female form?" Harry asked.

"You really are asking me the tough questions today, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I can ask Professor McGonagall if you don't know," Harry said.

"I'm quite knowledgeable of the answer to your question," Madam Pomfrey said. "I merely hoped this would be Professor McGonagall's job to explain. But I am, of course, happy to explain. Mr. Potter, the easiest answer to your question would be... you are capable of anything a normal female is, as long as you're dedicated on remaining in your female form for long periods at a time. Just as you are capable of siring children, you are also capable of becoming pregnant and experiencing childbirth."

"Really?" Harry asked, astounded.

"You could possibly be pregnant at the same time as the future mother of your children," Madam Pomfrey said. "If you decided to take the steps needed to become pregnant, that is."

Harry realized what that meant. He wasn't sure he would ever want to take that option.

"So," Hermione said, "Will Harry experience monthly cycles?"

"If you are in your female form for long periods at a time, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "You could experience monthly cycles. If you were to experience monthly cycles, you will not be able to change back to your male form, until that cycle is finished. Simply put, Mr. Potter, if you make a conscious decision right now to use your female form in the future, I would invest in girl's clothing the next time you go shopping."

Hermione gasped, and grinned. "We can go shopping together, Harry!"

Harry blushed slightly. "I might take you up on that offer, Hermione."

"Is that all your questions for now, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "I want to know if I'm missing anything in my memories."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said. "Make yourselves comfortable, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. You may be laying down for an extended amount of time."

Harry relaxed on the hospital bed. He took the vial when Madam Pomfrey handed it to him. When Hermione took her vial, she and Harry looked at each other. They smiled and put the vials to their lips at the same time. They drank the Draughts down at the same time, and relaxed in their beds. Harry closed his eyes, as the Draught began its work.

* * *

 _Harry was five years old the first time he discovered his Metamorphmagus ability. He didn't know that was what it was called then. It was Halloween of that year, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia refused to let him go trick-or-treating with Dudley, or even wear a costume. Harry was taking a bath that evening, all by himself, as he had done since his fourth birthday, and Petunia decided he was old enough to bathe on his own. He was angry, but also sad, crying that he wouldn't be able to have fun on Halloween like other children did._

 _When he stepped out of the bathtub, he dried himself off with a towel, and went over to the sink to brush his teeth. Aunt Petunia may have been a mean Aunt, but she always wanted him to have healthy teeth. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was covered in white paint, or make-up or something. His nose was red, and he had red paint patches around his eyes and mouth. He had pink patches on his cheeks. Harry looked like a clown!_

 _He dressed himself in his pyjamas, and headed down to his cupboard under the stairs. He fell asleep that night, still looking like a clown, and happy that he had a costume that year. So happy that he didn't wonder how he had come to look like that._

* * *

 _Harry was six years old the first time he became a girl. It was father-son day at Uncle Vernon's job, and Uncle Vernon had brought Dudley there to spend the day with him. So only Petunia and Harry were home. Harry woke up and walked into the kitchen, unaware he looked like a girl. Petunia shrieked when she saw him._

 _"Are you okay, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked._

 _"Harry?" Petunia asked._

 _Harry was shocked. Petunia rarely ever called him by his first name!_

 _"Yes?" Harry asked._

 _Harry's eyes widened. His voice seemed higher than usual. Was he sick? Petunia didn't like it when he got sick._

 _Petunia took a small compact mirror from her purse, and showed it to Harry. She instructed him to look at his reflection. He did as was asked. Harry gasped at what he saw. He looked like a girl! Like a red-headed girl!_

 _Petunia then had a conversation with Harry. It was the first time Petunia had ever talked to him in length about his parents. It was also the first time she told him he was magical, that magic existed. She told him about a letter she received from his mother, her sister, around Harry's first birthday. His mother had told her about him being a Metamorphmagus, and what that meant. Petunia had kept the letter all this time, and had read it aloud to Harry._

 _"'James and I got a huge surprise a few days ago, Tunie,'" Petunia said, reading a portion of the letter, "'We woke up to find Harry in his crib. However, Harry was a girl! We already knew Harry was a Metamorphmagus, but this was the first time he ever turned into a girl. We decided Harry's name would be Rose Lily Potter, whenever he wanted to be a girl. After all, we might find it could be a common thing in the future.'"_

 _"Rose," Harry said, "I'm Rose Lily Potter."_

 _"Do you like being a girl, Rose?" Petunia asked._

 _Harry shrugged. "It is okay. I could be both, can't I, Aunt Petunia?"_

 _"If you want to be a girl in private, without Uncle Vernon or Dudley finding out," Petunia said, "That would be fine. How about we go out purchase you a few outfits for girls? An early birthday present. Don't say I never got you anything now."_

 _"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," Harry said._

 _Harry went shopping with his Aunt, identifying himself as Rose, as a girl for the first time. A few ladies that Rose met while shopping called her a beautiful little girl. She had fun trying on outfits, all of which were pretty. Petunia bought her five outfits. When they returned home, Petunia told Rose to hide her outfits so that nobody would ever find them. Rose knew of a perfect hiding spot in her closet, behind a loose board under the staircase, where she hid other things._

 _When she was finished hiding her things, she walked back out of the cupboard. Petunia was at the front door, talking to somebody. Rose noticed that it was a old-looking man with a long white beard. Petunia let the man into the house, and he walked over to her._

 _"What is your name, young lady?" the man asked._

 _"Rose," Rose said, "Rose Lily Potter."_

 _"What's your real name, Rose?" the man asked._

 _"Harry," Rose said._

 _"That's right," the man said, "Your name is Harry."_

 _Suddenly, Rose felt herself change back into Harry. Harry frowned as he looked at the man. He had a funny feeling that the man had somehow made him change back._

 _"Your name is Harry," the man said. "You're a little boy. You're not a girl. You're not Rose Lily Potter. And you are most certainly not a Metamorphmagus, nor are you a wizard. Obliviate!"_

* * *

 _The first time Rose emerged on her own was a few months later. She was grounded for the first of three days. She knew Harry had discovered girl's clothing in their favorite hiding spot some weeks ago, but decided it was there for a reason. Now she knew the reason. It was for when Harry let her emerge, and play. Her emergence lasted for three days. Nobody visited her anyway while she was grounded._

* * *

 _Rose was seven years old when Uncle Vernon met her for the first time. He screamed at her, believing she was a stranger, and a thief. He had even called her a little whore. She was wearing one of the outfits she had in her hiding spot. Vernon kicked her out of the house, and Rose decided if Uncle Vernon hated her, then she would run away._

 _So she did. She ran away, and begged for money from strangers. Some strangers were kind. Others threatened to call the police. Soon she had enough money to take a bus trip. She got off the bus at a really nice looking park with a fun playground. She played in the playground all day, and when it became night, and all the children she played with had left, she slept in one of the play-tunnels for the night. The following morning, she used the money she had to buy food from a candy machine, and ate that, and drank from the water fountain. Then she played again._

 _At one point, she was sitting on a swing, and a girl sat beside her. The girl had buck-teeth and curly brown hair._

 _"Hi," Rose said, "I'm Rose. Rose Lily Potter. Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, "Do you live around here?"_

 _"No," Rose said, "My Aunt dropped me off. She'll come back later."_

 _It was a lie. She didn't like lying to a girl who could be her friend. But she was also running away from home. Running away from a family who didn't accept her._

 _"Want to play?" Hermione asked._

 _Rose nodded happily. She played with Hermione for three whole hours. Then she and Hermione saw an old man with a long white beard._

 _"It is time to go home, Harry," the man said._

 _"I'm Rose!" Rose said._

 _"Obliviate!" the man said._

* * *

 _Harry was eleven years old, and he was in King's Cross on September 1st. He was placing his trunk and Hedwig's cage on a cart. He saw a bushy-haired girl speaking to her parents about Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Harry smiled and intended on walking over to the girl, to see if they could help each other get on the platform together. However, before he could, an old man with a long white beard approached him._

 _"Hello, Mr. Potter," the man said, "Do you need help getting on the platform?"_

 _Harry realized this man was a wizard. "I was going to go with that girl over there."_

 _"No, Harry," the man said, "This is what you're going to do. You're going to head for platforms nine and ten, and wait for a red-headed woman and her family to say the word 'Muggles'. Then you will approach her, and she'll help you get on..."_

 _Harry nodded slowly as he stared at the wand waving around in his direction, thinking that the man had a very good idea..._

* * *

 _Harry was eleven and it was Halloween. He had just saved Hermione Granger from a troll. All on his own. He had asked Ron to come along, but Ron said he was going to Gryffindor Tower, to avoid getting flattened by the troll. He told Harry that he should do the same thing. Harry had gone to save Hermione, and had done it on his own._

 _Having successfully defeated the troll, and saving Hermione, without even getting caught by a Professor, Harry and Hermione headed up to Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived near the entrance, Ron was standing there._

 _"Hey!" Ron said, "You found Hermione! See, she wasn't getting attacked by a troll at all! Want to play chess?"_

 _"Go away, Ron," Harry growled. "Hermione could have been killed this evening. She was in that bathroom because you insulted her. If you hadn't opened your fat mouth and insulted her, I would not have had to save her tonight! I want nothing to do with you."_

 _"Harry?" Professor Dumbledore's voice said, behind Harry and Hermione._

 _Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Sir! The Troll is in the bathroom on the first level! Hermione was there. I saved her. She could have been killed. Ron needs to be punished, sir. Hermione could have died tonight, all because of what Ron did to her."_

 _"He's right, sir," Hermione said._

 _"Harry," Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger. I assure you, that is not what happened. This is what happened. Ron did help you, Harry... he was quite the hero. You and Hermione deserve having him as a friend..."_

 _"And they're happy to help me with my homework!" Ron said. "And play chess..."_

 _Harry and Hermione both nodded, staring at the wand waving in their direction._

* * *

Harry gasped and woke up, back in the hospital bed. He remembered _everything._

Petunia had been nice to him sometimes! She told him about his parents, about magic, about him being a Metamorphmagus. About Rose's name.

He remembered... his memory of Rose Lily Potter was odd. He knew he had been Rose several times, but Rose's personality had taken over more than his own. During those times, he was merely an audience member, but he could remember everything during those moments.

He had met Hermione when he was seven! Technically Rose had met Hermione, but he could still remember her.

And Ron... Ron was _never_ really his friend. The event that made Ron his best friend, the night they saved Hermione from the troll, was a lie!

"That son of a bitch!" Harry exclaimed out loud.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, alarmed.

"Bastards!" Hermione cried, as she too woke up. "Those bastards!"

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed in the same tone.

"Rose," Harry said, "My female form's name is Rose. Rose Lily Potter. I was Rose... many times. And other times, Rose was... Rose. Aunt Petunia bought me clothes. I looked cute. People called me beautiful. I... I..."

He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione was the first girl I ever played with who enjoyed being with me," Harry said. "I was seven."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. Her lips quivered.

"Rose?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Rose, Hermione," Harry said, nodding. "Technically."

"You were so nice to me that day," Hermione said. "I remember."

"What do you mean 'technically', Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Rose... she... it is hard to explain," Harry said. "It was like I was watching Rose, as an audience member."

"You're saying she was her own person?" Madam Pomfrey said, "That she had her own personality?"

Harry nodded. "She referred to herself as Rose Lily Potter, as a girl, and when someone called her Harry, she denied it."

"Oh my," Madam Pomfrey said, frowning.

"You know what that means, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, "Don't you?"

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said. "Some Metamorphs who Morph back and forth between the two genders often sometimes deal with a harsh side-effect. Split-Personality Disorder."

Hermione gasped. "So technically Harry and Rose are two different people?"

"Two different _personalities_ ," Madam Pomfrey corrected her, "But yes. It is rather dangerous. Some Metamorphs who would prefer switching between both genders find it difficult, because one gender is a more dominant personality."

"How do I become the dominant?" Harry asked.

"You have to compromise with Rose," Madam Pomfrey said. "Occasionally, you could allow Rose's own personality to emerge, but most of the time it must be your own personality. Even if you turn into a girl. Even if you call yourself Rose, you must still be 'Harry'. If you don't compromise... well... Rose might emerge one day, and Harry would never come back."

"What if we've already compromised?" Harry asked. "I switched between myself and Rose several times. But it was brief each time. Even when I wasn't Obliviated and forced to change back. Sometimes I was Obliviated much later of Rose's identity."

"Who, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Who made you forget and change back?"

"Dumbledore," Harry growled. "Every damn time. Ron's not even my best friend. I wanted nothing to do with him. I was even compelled to meet him and his family!"

"Ron even suggested what Dumbledore should compel us to think about him," Hermione said. "How we'd love to help him with his homework."

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey said, with a sigh. "Mr. Potter, I will release you after breakfast, but I want you to return soon. We will discuss all of this with Professor McGonagall. She might be of some assistance when it comes to the reason behind the Obliviations and how to move forward."

"Alright," Harry said, nodding.

"So when you were younger," Hermione said, "You changed between yourself and Rose several times?"

"Several times," Harry said, nodding.

"So maybe it is possible you've already compromised," Hermione said.

"Obliviation might have affected that however," Madam Pomfrey said. "You're going to want to compromise with her again."

"Okay," Harry said, nodding. "Madam Pomfrey? Is there anyway I can get at least one set of female robes to wear? With a bra and panties too?"

"I might be able to wrangle that up," Madam Pomfrey asked. "Why, Mr. Potter?"

"I want Dumbledore to meet Rose Potter," Harry said, "Again."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "That could be really dangerous! It could be Rose's personality meeting him. Not to mention Professor Dumbledore could Obliviate you again."

"I'll compromise before _and_ after I change to Rose," Harry said. "I'll warn Rose that Dumbledore can't be entirely trusted."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "I want Dumbledore to know that I remember everything, and I'm not going to let him control me anymore."

"Come back to me, Harry," Hermione said, looking concerned, "I want my boyfriend, not a girlfriend."

Harry smiled. "I'll come back. I promise."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The first Rose PoV chapter, however, it will switch to Harry later in the chapter.**

 **As explained in this chapter, Harry and Rose have separate personalities. Harry's compromise will work, so in the future, when he changes into Rose, he will get to keep his personality. Most of the time. Rose will come out to play sometimes. You'll meet her next chapter.**

 **Also, not _every_ memory that Harry remembered was shown in the chapter. Rose appeared several times throughout Harry's childhood. Those I showed were just the most important. _  
_**


	5. Rose

**Chapter 5  
Rose**

 **Sunday, December 27** **th** **, 1992 – Morning**

Rose Lily Potter, dressed in female version of the school robes - complete with skirt, panties, and a training bra to help her adjust to her budding breasts - was sitting on the bench outside the Hospital Wing.

Until a few minutes ago, she was Harry Potter. Harry had eaten breakfast, and had kissed his girlfriend, Hermione, and promised her that he would come back soon to see her.

Then Harry had spoken to her, to Rose. He told her that he was the dominant personality. He told her that everyone knew him, and nobody knew her. People would get to know her soon, but only those that Harry wanted to know about. He also told her that she would get to come out and play occasionally, but only if she let him be the dominant, and change into his female form and still be himself.

Then Rose emerged. She easily agreed with Harry's compromise. Because she knew that Harry was being honest with her. She had come out and play many times as a child. Sometimes when she let Harry come back, it was not her choice. But that was not Harry's fault.

Now she knew who was responsible for that. Albus Dumbledore! She didn't need Harry to tell her not to trust the Headmaster. She already knew he couldn't be trusted. He made her go away many times! He always called her 'Harry', and never by her own name.

She decided she would meet Dumbledore, and then Professor McGonagall. She wanted Professor McGonagall to know that she existed. Then she would let Harry return.

When Rose had emerged, she dressed in her new outfit that Madam Pomfrey had acquired for her. As she sat on the bench, she smiled to herself. Finally, after so long of being dormant, she had come out to play again. Harry had agreed to let her play occasionally. That meant that she would need to buy a few outfits for herself soon. That would be part of _her_ compromise to Harry. He would not get to buy her outfits for her. _She_ would get to go shopping for _her_ own clothes.

Rose grinned mischievously when she heard footsteps approaching down the hall. She stood and waited. Professor Dumbledore soon approached.

"Greetings young lady," Dumbledore said, cheerily, "Are you waiting for somebody?"

"I am waiting for you, sir," Rose said, "You told me you'd come see me after breakfast, remember?"

"I believe I would remember that if it had happened," Dumbledore said. "What is your name? I thought I knew all my students."

"We've met, sir," Rose said, "But it has been a long time. I'm Rose, sir. Rose Lily Potter."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Harry..."

"Are you deaf, old man?" Rose interrupted the Headmaster, "I just told you my name is Rose. Don't you remember me? We met when I was six years old. Aunt Petunia had just taken me out shopping, and bought me some outfits to wear. She had told me earlier that day that I was a Metamorphmagus. She read me a letter written to her by my mother. My mother gave me the name, Rose. You will respect my late mother's wishes, sir. I will not have you disrespect her."

Technically that day, Harry was still Harry, even when he looked like Rose, but Rose didn't want Dumbledore to know that.

"You are not Rose, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Recycling that same old speech?" Rose asked. "Calling me a boy. Telling me I'm not a girl. Telling me I'm not Rose Lily Potter. Telling me I'm not a Metamorphmagus, nor that am I magical. How many damn lies can come out of your mouth in one time, Dumbledore?! What is it going to take to make you realize I am Rose? Should I strip right here in the corridor and show you I'm a girl? Maybe I can just lift my skirt and drop my panties and show you that I have the proper equipment!"

Dumbledore's left eye twitched.

"Take me to my Private Quarters, sir," Rose said, "And don't even think about waving that wand at me. I'll snatch it from you and stick it where the sun don't shine!"

"I believe I opened those Private Quarters to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Dumbledore said. "According to you, you are not Harry. So I'm afraid -"

"Is that the game you're playing?" Rose asked. "Next you'll probably tell me I'm not even enrolled in this school. Fine. I'll leave. Hermione will probably go with me and Harry too. She knows who I am, after all. I met her when I was seven. We were great friends right away. Still are. We'll leave. We'll leave Great Britain and go somewhere where Metamorphs and Nekos are welcomed and respected! And we won't ever come back!"

Rose smiled when Dumbledore's eye twitched again. "Or perhaps I'll just go to Professor McGonagall. I plan to meet with her soon anyway. At least she'll accept me for who I am. She'll let me go into the Private Quarters of my choice."

"Follow me, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "I'll take you to your Private Quarters."

"As long as they're the same Quarters Harry and Hermione will be sleeping in," Rose said.

Dumbledore remained silent, and Rose remained vigilant as they made their way the fourth floor. Soon, they arrived at a portrait of a short knight with a pony.

"I don't want a Portrait guarding my Quarters, Dumbledore," Rose said. "I want a gargoyle that I can give a password to, like your office. A Gargoyle who will only open if the password is given. One moment, sir. Let me back away, far from your wand."

Rose backed away a few steps and watched Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed and waved his wand in complex formations. The portrait vanished and was replaced with a statue of a Griffin.

"Go away now," Rose said. "I'm not making a password in front of you. These Quarters are supposed to be private. If you knew the password, you could walk in while I'm naked. Or while Harry and Hermione are taking care of Hermione's Neko problems when she's in heat. I can't have that. Where's Harry's trunk? Is it in there?"

"I'm afraid Harry will have to collect his trunk from his dormitory," Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Rose asked. "So Ron can speak to him? No deal. He's avoiding Ron. Hogwarts has house-elves. Get one of them to retrieve his belongings. Hermione's too, now that I think about it."

"Now, listen here, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I'm Rose, Dumbledore," Rose said. "I've already asked you to respect that. You listen to me. I am one more of your lies away from leaving Great Britain with Hermione and Harry. Harry, Hermione and I would like to spend Christmas Break away from you and your manipulations while we decide how to move forward. Every move you make from here on in will decide whether we are here for the start of the second term. One thing is certain, however. You will _never_ Obliviate or Compel me, Harry or Hermione _ever_ again Make your move, Dumbledore."

"Marsh!" Dumbledore barked.

A female house-elf appeared. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Retrieve Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's belongings from their Dormitories and place them in in the Common Room of these Private Quarters," Dumbledore instructed.

The house-elf bowed and vanished. Ten seconds later, she reappeared. "Done, Headmaster."

"You're excused," Dumbledore said.

The house-elf vanished.

"I hope to see Mr. Potter and Miss Granger at the Start-Of-Term Feast in January," Dumbledore said.

"We'll see," Rose said. "Goodbye, Headmaster."

Dumbledore turned and headed down the corridor. Only when he was at the far end, did Rose turn to the griffin.

"No password," Rose instructed the Griffin. "Only allow Rose Lily Potter, Harry James Potter, or Hermione Jean Granger inside. Nobody else unless instructed otherwise. Do you understand?"

The Griffin statue nodded.

"Thank you, handsome," Rose said.

The Griffin bowed and side-stepped. Rose walked up the steps the Griffin guarded, and arrived at a doorway. She opened the door, and stepped into the Private Quarters. She glanced around the Common Room, and smiled at the homely appearance. There were two sofas and two chairs nestled around a coffee table near a warm-looking hearth. She wanted to explore more, but there were other things she needed to do first. Also, a thought in her mind was bugging her.

"If I was Dumbledore," Rose whispered to herself, "I'd probably have placed some kind of spying device or enchantments in every room in here. Probably even the bathroom. The pervert might have a way to watch us take baths. Or watch Harry and Hermione have fun in their bedrooms... or Hermione and I..."

Rose blushed deeply at that thought, and wondered if Hermione would be up to doing _that_ with her. Harry did tell her that Hermione wanted her boyfriend back, and _not_ a girlfriend. But she distinctly remembered meeting Hermione, and playing with her on the playground before Dumbledore had made her leave. She had met Hermione before Harry did. She simply needed to let Hermione get to know her again. Then maybe she and Hermione could play whilst Hermione was in heat.

She wished she could have reunited with Hermione that morning, but Harry had forbid her for the moment. Rose wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because she was just getting used to her new Neko lifestyle, and Harry didn't want her to be overwhelmed. Harry had told her she could meet Hermione again soon enough.

"I should speak to Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey," Rose whispered. "Maybe they can see if there are any spying spells in here. I need to meet with Professor McGonagall anyway. I hope she likes me."

She left the Private Quarters and headed in the direction of the Grand Staircase, ever vigilant of her surroundings. Ten minutes later, she knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall's office.

"Come in," McGonagall said.

Rose opened the door and stepped into the office, then shut the door behind her. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk.

"Can I help you, young lady?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Rose said, "My name is Rose Lily Potter. I'm sure you know my male form."

"Harry," McGonagall said, "You are adjusting to your Metamorph skills very quickly."

"Yes, ma'am," Rose said, "But I prefer to be called Rose."

"Rose," McGonagall said, "May I say that you look just like your mother?"

"So I've been told," Rose said.

"Please be seated," McGonagall said, "When did you acquire proper female clothing?"

"Madam Pomfrey gave it to me," Rose said. "Harry asked her to."

"Do you believe you and Harry are two different people?" McGonagall asked.

"I suppose you could say I believe Harry and I are two different personalities," Rose said. "Though I don't want anyone to think that I suffer from Split-Personality Disorder. Harry and I can never exist together in the same room. But I am Rose, and he is Harry."

"So Harry asked Madam Pomfrey to get clothes for you," McGonagall said. "Then he is aware of you, and you are aware of him."

"Yes," Rose said.

"When will you let him return?" McGonagall asked. "I ask, because you're here to begin a brief tutoring program in your Metamorph talents. I wasn't expecting to meet you until I explained to Harry about gender-swapping and the 'third gender' theory. I was expecting to meet with Harry today."

"Tutor one of us or both of us, Professor," Rose said, "We will both learn the same information. If you wish for him to appear, I can arrange that. However, I'm afraid I did not bring his clothes with me today."

"Alright," McGonagall said. "How about we just talk about a few things, and when Harry returns, I can continue with the planned lessons."

"Alright," Rose said.

"When did you emerge, Rose?" McGonagall asked.

"Depends on which emergence you mean, ma'am," Rose said, "The very first time or today? Or those in between?"

"Could you please clarify?" McGonagall asked.

"I will," Rose said, "But how I discovered this information will be confusing. I cannot explain it until you Hermione and Madam Pomfrey are in the same room. They were there when Harry and I discovered the information. Either Harry or I will be able to tell you. It doesn't matter which."

"I will try to follow along as much as I can until I get the entire story," McGonagall said.

"According to a letter my mother wrote to my Aunt Petunia," Rose said, "My first emergence was a few days before Harry's first birthday in July of 1981. Mum and Daddy called me Rose Lily Potter, and that would be my name whenever I emerged.

"When Harry was six years old, he unknowingly woke up as a girl. Aunt Petunia was quite shocked to find he became a girl. She showed him a mirror, and he saw his appearance. She explained to him about our parents, about magic, about Metamorphmagi, which she learned from our mother's letters. She told him his feminine name was Rose. I suppose you could call that a partial emergence. I remember that pretty clearly. Aunt Petunia and Harry went shopping that day. She bought us five feminine outfits. People in the shops called us pretty. Harry hid those outfits when we got home so Uncle Vernon and Dudley wouldn't find them.

"The first time I clearly remember my emergence, when it was me and not Harry, I was grounded to my room for three days. I still had my clothes that Petunia bought. But she had forgotten about me, and the fact she had bought me clothes. She gave me food while I was grounded. But she never looked at me, so she never realized it was me, and not her nephew. I was able to be myself for three days, even if I was grounded. I was able to dress in my clothes that made me look pretty. I was happy."

"Even though you were grounded?" McGonagall asked. "Even though you didn't get to play?"

"I did get to play," Rose said. "I played for three days. Back then I didn't get to play often. Three days in a row, I played. I was happy."

"You refer to the time during your emergence as 'playing'," McGonagall said. "I see now."

Rose shrugged. "Whatever you want to call it. The next time I emerged, I put on my outfit, and Uncle Vernon saw me. He thought I was a stranger, a thief. Kicked me out of the house. I ran away from home, and begged for money for food and bus fare. Made my way to Crawley, England by bus. Played in a playground. Slept in the tunnel equipment on the playground. Played more the following day. Met Hermione Granger that day."

"You knew Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, surprised, "Back then?"

"We had fun for three hours," Rose said, "Then we forgot about each other."

"Forgot?" McGonagall echoed.

"That's the confusing part that we will discuss later with Madam Pomfrey and Hermione," Rose said. "There were a few more times I emerged. Those times weren't so fun."

"Why not?" McGonagall asked.

"I had outgrown the clothes Aunt Petunia bought me," Rose said. "I never showed myself to Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon or Dudley after Uncle Vernon was so mean to me before. So I never got more clothes. I was naked most of the time."

"Oh, my," McGonagall said, frowning.

"Today was the first day Harry was aware of me," Rose said. "I emerged this morning while Harry was asleep. But it had been so long that – well – Harry had taken over instead of me, like he had the first time. He called for Madam Pomfrey, and she told him about gender-swapping, about the 'third gender' theory. That Metamorphs could be a father and a mother at the same time. Madam Pomfrey helped him change back into himself. Then a little later, he asked Madam Pomfrey to get him some clothes for me. The clothes I'm wearing now. I emerged again shortly after that. And here I am."

"Who gets to decide who emerges and for how long?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry," Rose said. "Everyone knows who he is."

"Is Harry the dominant personality?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Rose said, "Harry and I came to a compromise."

"So he did compromise with you already?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Rose said. "Harry told me that he's the dominant personality, and as I said, everyone knows Harry. Very few people will know me, only those that Harry wants. He said he'll give me permission to emerge sometimes. But he also said he wants to be himself, but also look like me sometimes. I suppose it is so he can go places without people recognizing him. I don't understand that, though. Why can't he be a male, and just look different then he does, when he does that?"

"Because nobody would expect Harry to look like a girl," McGonagall said.

"Oh," Rose said, "I suppose that makes sense."

"When will you let Harry return next?" McGonagall asked.

"When I go back to the Private Quarters," Rose said. "So he doesn't have to wear girl's clothing."

"You already have been to your Quarters?" McGonagall asked. "I had only decided this morning to let Harry move in with Hermione."

"Professor Dumbledore showed me," Rose said.

"Showed you?" McGonagall asked, "Or Harry?"

"Me," Rose said, "Dumbledore met me. Or rather... met me again. That's another one of those confusing parts. He decided last night that Harry and Hermione would move in, and then added myself to that privilege this morning as well. Professor? After this meeting, can you come with me to the Private Quarters?"

"May I ask why?" McGonagall asked.

"I want you to check if there are any eavesdropping or spying charms in the Private Quarters," Rose asked. "Call me paranoid. But I'd rather not have spying charms around when I'm taking a shower."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "I will certainly check if there are any charms like that."

"Can my Private Quarters also have a Hogwarts House-Elf?" Rose asked. "Just in case we need something and don't want to bother you."

"I might be able to allow that," McGonagall said.

"When we go," Rose said, "I'll let Harry return so he can get dressed. Then you can go with him to see Madam Pomfrey and Hermione."

"Why Harry?" McGonagall asked. "Why not you?"

"Harry promised Hermione he'd be back to see her," Rose said. "I'm not sure Harry would appreciate it if I kissed Hermione."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "I suppose I can see your point. Miss Potter, to be honest, I was intending to meet with Harry today. I was going to explain Metamorphmagi to him, including the gender-swap, and everything Madam Pomfrey appears to have already told him. Last night, I contacted a Metamorphmagus who used to be a student here. She agreed to help me tutor Harry during Christmas Break. She'll be here tomorrow."

"So you can't do much else until she gets here," Rose said, nodding. "I see. Alright. That's fine with me. I simply wanted to introduce myself, ma'am."

"It is very nice to meet you, Rose," McGonagall said. "While I hope to see you again sometime, I must admit I'm more favorable toward seeing Harry, however."

"I understand, ma'am," Rose said. "I only intend to show myself if I want to have fun."

"But only if Harry allows it?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Rose said.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "I believe we're finished here. Can you escort me to your Private Quarters?"

Rose agreed. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Griffin.

"Hello, handsome," Rose greeted the Griffin. "Professor McGonagall is welcome to enter the Private Quarters."

The Griffin bowed, then stepped to the side.

"You have a Griffin statue instead of a Portrait?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't trust portraits," Rose said. "They can visit other portraits, and other portraits could visit theirs. They're spying tools. You may also have noticed the Griffin has no password. Instead he has a Permission List. Professor Dumbledore is _not_ on that list. You'll know why later."

"Alright," McGonagall said. "One moment, Miss Potter."

She waved her wand toward the Griffin. Rose looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"The statue is just enchanted stone, Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "It could be destroyed and anyone could pass into your Quarters. The Permission List is smart, but it needed more. The Griffin will now attack and Stun anyone who attempts to get in who is not on the Permission List, or has permission from you, Harry or Miss Granger. And it is nigh-on impossible to destroy. I'm not sure even Professor Dumbledore could destroy it."

"Thank you, ma'am," Rose said.

Rose led the Transfiguration Professor into the Private Quarters.

"I've only been in this room so far," Rose said, "I tend to talk to myself, and even then I whispered when I was in here. Like I said, I'm paranoid. Can you check each room for eavesdropping and spying enchantments?"

McGonagall agreed. Rose began the tour with her, following her around each room. When they went to Hermione's bedroom, Rose asked McGonagall if she could make the bed larger. McGonagall made it King-sized, enough to fit at least four people. By the time they entered Harry and Rose's room, McGonagall was fuming.

"Every single room had eavesdropping or spying enchantments," she said, "Including the bathroom – the shower! I thought you were simply joking around."

"Nope," Rose said.

"Miss Potter, your request for a House-Elf is accepted," McGonagall said, "In fact, I will allow you the use of one of my own personal House-Elves. They answer to me, and now you, Harry and Miss Granger. Sasha!"

A female house-elf appeared.

"Yes, Madam McGonagall?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha, this is Rose Potter," McGonagall said. "She won't always be around here. She is a Metamorph. Her male form, Harry, will usually be here. Their friend, Hermione Granger, will also be a resident here. Sasha, I wish for you to be their personal house-elf while they reside in these Private Quarters. You answer to me, but you also answer to them."

"Yes, ma'am," Sasha said.

"Every day, Sasha," McGonagall said, "I want you to search every inch, nook and cranny in these Quarters for eavesdropping and spying enchantments and anything that does not belong. Anyone who attempts to come in here, who is not on the Griffin guard's Permission List, or accompanying Rose, Harry or Miss Granger, I want you to report it to me. If anyone even passes by that Griffin who is not on the Permission List, or accompanying Rose, Harry or Miss Granger, I want it reported."

"Yes, ma'am," Sasha said.

"Could you make mine and Harry's bed the same size as Hermione's?" Rose asked McGonagall.

"Sasha?" McGonagall said, "Could you do it?"

Sasha turned the bed into King's Size. Rose also asked for a vanity table, and a body-length mirror. Sasha conjured both. Then Rose asked her to transport Harry's trunk into the room.

"That's all," Rose said, "I don't want to make this room too girly."

"Ma'am?" Sasha asked, "There were tracking charms on the trunk and some items inside. They are all removed."

McGonagall sighed. "Thank you, Sasha. You may return to your duties until the occupants of these Quarters, or myself, summons you."

The house-elf bowed and vanished.

"Tracking Charms, Eavesdropping and Spying Charms," McGonagall said. "I don't like this at all."

"Well," Rose said. "If you could wait in the Common Room, Harry will be with you shortly. And you can accompany him to the Hospital Wing, and learn all about the reasons behind these Charms."

"Very well," McGonagall said. "Nice to meet you, Rose. I look forward to speaking with you in the future."

Rose echoed the Professor's sentiments. McGonagall left the room. Rose then proceeded to undress from her outfit then put it away for later use.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry stepped into the Common Room. Professor McGonagall was seated in one of the chairs.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Ma'am," Harry said. "I see you've met Rose."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how much of Rose's emergence were you aware of?"

"Everything," Harry said, "I was a... silent audience member. Watching everything, never being able to take part. However, Rose and I had a conversation just now, and earlier today. She has agreed to let me appear as her sometimes, if I feel peckish."

"Along with other things, I assume," McGonagall said.

"We made compromises," Harry said.

"What did Rose want?" McGonagall asked.

"Two things," Harry said. "A guarantee that she will be able to come out and play occasionally. And she wants to have a shopping trip soon, either in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. She wants five outfits, and she wants to shop on her own."

"How soon?" McGonagall asked.

"Before Christmas Break is over," Harry said, "I – er – told her that might not be possible. But she's rather – well, she's adamant."

"I will see what I can do about that," McGonagall said, "Have you met with your Account Manager since returning to the wizarding world, Mr. Potter?"

"My Account Manager?" Harry asked.

McGonagall sighed. "I would guess that is a no. Your Account Manager at Gringotts. A Goblin who manages the accounts of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

"The... what?" Harry asked.

McGonagall frowned. "It would appear you need a crash course in your family history, Mr. Potter. Sometime in the next few days, after that day's session of your Metamorph training is done, I am going to teach you about your family, everything you need to know regarding the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and your Accounts in Gringotts. Then I'll accompany you to Diagon Alley, where we will visit Gringotts, and meet with your Account Manager. Then – well – Rose can have her shopping trip."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Who is this Metamorphmagus that is going to assist you in teaching me?"

"You were listening," McGonagall said. "Good. I assume we're still going to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. "There are things you need to know."

"Then how about we head that way," McGonagall said, "And we can talk about the future of your training on the way."

"While in the corridors, ma'am?" Harry asked.

"Nobody will be able to eavesdrop on our conversation, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "I assure you."

Harry nodded. Two minutes later, they were heading down the corridor toward the Grand Staircase.

"The Metamorphmagus who will be assisting me in training you," McGonagall said, "is named Nymphadora Tonks. She was a student here until she finished her education last year. However, she doesn't like her first name very much. I would advise you to call her by her surname, unless she tells you different. She is a female-dominant Metamorph."

"That means she's been a female through most of her life," Harry said.

"Very good," McGonagall said. "I've never met her male form. However, that being said, she is still capable of – ahem – having male genitalia while looking female everywhere else."

"I wasn't aware that was possible," Harry said.

"It is indeed," McGonagall said. "I understand Madam Pomfrey informed you of the gender-swap and 'third gender' theory, and everything to do with that? Including the mother and father factor?"

"She told me it could be possible that I could be pregnant at the same time as the mother of my future child," Harry said, blushing.

"Did you know your hair is pink, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, showing a rare smile.

Harry winced. "It apparently happens when I am embarrassed."

He closed his eyes, then opened them.

"Back to normal," McGonagall said, "You are a quick learner, Mr. Potter. You will be a joy to train."

"I enjoy this talent," Harry said. "Maybe that is why."

"Perhaps so," McGonagall said. "Anyway, yes, you are correct. The reason I bring it up is this. It is very common for two Metamorphmagi to become romantic. The idea that they can both sire and impregnate each other is hard to resist."

"I can't see myself without Hermione, ma'am," Harry said. "She can't exactly impregnate me. So I don't know why that is important."

"Remember that when we talk about that crash course in family history and other discussions," McGonagall said, "It might come up."

Harry was confused, but he nodded anyway.

"Miss Tonks has known she is a Metamorph for most of her life," McGonagall said. "So she will be able to help you more than myself when it comes to honing your talents. Which is why I hired her. I think the two of you will get along nicely."

"Do you think she'll like Rose?" Harry asked.

"I'm quite interested in what she thinks of Rose, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "To be honest, Rose confuses me."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"She calls you the dominant personality," McGonagall said, "And yet she seems so dominant herself. She seems very confident and sure of herself."

"She respects me," Harry said. "She knows she can't exist without me. I am the one everyone knows. Very few people know who she is."

"I hope so," McGonagall said. "Even though she said the two of you didn't suffer from Split-Personality Disorder, the two of you are separate personalities. She speaks of you in third person, Harry."

"I speak of her in third person, ma'am," Harry said.

"Yes," McGonagall allowed, "But Harry, she said you were aware of her when you woke up this morning. You were aware you were a girl."

"That's difficult to explain just yet," Harry said. "I didn't know who she was when I woke up today. Then I learned her identity. When I learned that, she was able to take over. I was merely an audience member. We told you about our compromise. As long as I allow her to have her fun sometimes, she'll let me be the dominant personality most of the time. I can be Rose and still think I am me."

"I merely ask you to be careful, Harry," McGonagall said, "You could lose yourself entirely if Rose were to ever become the dominant personality."

"Madam Pomfrey warned me of that, ma'am," Harry said. "I'll be careful."

"Alright," McGonagall said. "Let's move on to the Hospital Wing. I'm rather interested in all this secrecy that you and Rose have been talking about."

Harry merely nodded. He was looking forward to how McGonagall would react. He hoped that, together, they could decide what to do about Dumbledore.


	6. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Chapter 6  
The Cat's Out Of The Bag**

 **Sunday, December 27** **th** **, 1992 – Late Morning**

Hermione was currently propped up against the pillow in her Hospital Wing bed. Madam Pomfrey had given her some writing material so she could write a letter to her parents. The only issue was that Hermione wasn't completely sure what she wanted to tell her parents. How was she supposed to explain to her Muggle parents, that she wasn't a normal girl anymore, that she was now a Neko? She sighed, wondering if she should just simply ask Professor McGonagall to write it.

What she really wanted was Harry. Harry would probably help her write the letter. He told her he would defend her new lifestyle from even her parents if it came to it.

She wondered if Harry was still in his feminine form, also known as Rose. Hermione had been in the bathroom, taking a pee when Harry had returned to his feminine form that morning. By the time Hermione had returned, Harry had already left. When Hermione had asked about Harry, Madam Pomfrey merely said that Harry was now Rose, but said nothing more. That made Hermione worry even more.

Madam Pomfrey had specifically warned Harry that there was a chance – no matter how small – that Harry could lose himself to Rose, and she could become the dominating personality. There was also the fact that Harry said he was going to meet with Professor Dumbledore. Owing to the Flushing Draught restoring her memories, Hermione remembered the day she met Rose. They had loads of fun, playing with each other in the park near her home. Then Professor Dumbledore had come, called Rose "Harry", and told her that she needed to go home. Dumbledore had also Obliviated Hermione of Rose's identity.

But now, Harry wanted Dumbledore to meet Rose. He wanted Dumbledore to know that he remembered _everything._ Dumbledore was dangerous – to both Harry _and_ Hermione. Hermione knew this. What would happen when Rose's personality met Dumbledore? Would she remember Dumbledore? Would she know to be cautious around him? Also... would she be willing to compromise with Harry, and let him be the dominating personality?

Hermione's reverie was broken when Madam Pomfrey emerged through the curtains around her bed. She was carrying three vials of Potions.

"Have you finished your letter, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, ma'am," Hermione said. "I'm having some complications. I don't know what exactly I should tell my parents. Do I tell them about – you know – what will happen during my monthly cycles?"

"Oh, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, sighing, "Perhaps it would be best to break the news gently. Leave out all the complicated stuff until you can talk to them face-to-face."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose so. What are those Potions?"

"These are Potions that will assist you with removing some of the fur on your body and face," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Only some of it?" Hermione asked, "You will be able to remove it all, right?"

"Of course, Miss Granger, do not fret," Madam Pomfrey said. "The process will take stages. This is the first of two stages if I am correct. These potions are rather rare. Not difficult to make, but they're not used every day. Combined, these three Potions make up what is known as a Shedding Draught. You will drink these three Potions, whilst in the bathroom. Then you will take a shower and the first layer of fur should shed from your body and face. Tomorrow, you will do the same, and most of the fur will be removed. Then if there is any leftover fur, I will remove it gently and delicately through magic."

Hermione nodded. "Er – it won't remove the fur from my tail, will it?"

"I should hope not," Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione frowned at the doubtful expression on the nurse's face.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall's voice said. "Are you in here, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey ducked out of the enclosed area. Half-a-minute later, she returned, followed by Professor McGonagall, and Harry, looking normal again.

"Harry!" Hermione said, grinning, her tail waving excitedly as she saw her boyfriend, "You're back. And you're yourself again. What was it like? Completely being Rose?"

Harry sat down in the chair near Hermione's bed, whilst Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall sat down on the bed where Harry had slept the previous evening.

"Afraid I can't tell you much," Harry said, "I was merely an audience member. I was able to see and hear everything Rose experienced. But I was not in control at all. From the moment Rose's personality took over, I was merely a passenger until Rose let me come back."

"What can you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Rose might be able to explain it better the next time she comes back," Harry said. "But she met Professor Dumbledore, and he tried to convince her that she was me. Rose wasn't very happy about that. Rose even threatened Dumbledore – told him that if he didn't treat us right, that we would all leave Hogwarts. You, Rose and I."

"Why wouldn't he treat you right, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey said, "I'm afraid we have quite a story for you."

"What else happened?" Hermione asked. "What else happened with Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry shrugged. "He agreed to let Rose join you and I in the Private Quarters. I know that sounds silly when you think about it. But he wasn't agreeable at first. He said – and I quote – 'I believe I opened those Private Quarters to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. According to you, you are not Harry.' He also said he expected both you and I to be at the Start-Of-Term Feast in January."

"You and I," Hermione said, "Not Rose."

"Right," Harry said.

"It sounds like he doesn't like Rose," Hermione said, "Why doesn't he like her? Is there something wrong –?"

"There is nothing wrong with Rose Potter, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "I'm happy to say I was able to meet with her before she let Harry return. She is a very smart and strong-willed person in her own right. Reminds me very much of Lily Evans, then Potter."

"Harry's mother," Hermione said.

"Technically she's both Harry _and_ Rose's mother," McGonagall said. "When Rose spoke of Lily Potter, she referred to her as 'our mother' – hers and Harry's."

"So... does she see you as her brother, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "More like my parents' daughter, but not my sister, if that makes any sense. We can never exist in the same room together."

Hermione nodded. "I think I can understand that. I would very much like to meet her again soon."

"Soon," Harry said, "She wants to go to Diagon Alley before the end of Christmas Break to do some shopping."

"I promised Mr. Potter I would do my best to see if that can happen," McGonagall said. "I would escort him, of course. I might even be able to allow you to come with us, Miss Granger."

"Are you sure, ma'am?" Hermione asked.

"It would be a wonderful opportunity for you to test yourself as a Neko in public, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "Also, if you would allow it, we might also be able to set up a meeting with your parents."

"Madam Pomfrey did suggest that I speak to my parents face-to-face about this," Hermione said. "I admit I'm having trouble writing my letter."

"How about you let me take care of the letter, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. "I can set that up on the same day that Mr. Potter and I go to Diagon Alley. You can accompany us, and we can arrange to meet your parents in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright," Hermione said, nodding. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," McGonagall said. "Now, I am interested to discover what Mr. and Miss Potter were being so mysterious about this morning."

"I suppose I should begin," Madam Pomfrey said. "Perhaps you remember yesterday when I mentioned that I probably should have noticed the bindings around Mr. Potter's magical core long before I did."

"Of course, Poppy," McGonagall said. "I must admit that I thought the same thing."

"It turns out that such negligence was not my fault," Madam Pomfrey said. "The Headmaster visited us last night, and I will admit his behavior was rather odd. For example, he admitted that he knew Mr. Potter's Magical Core was bound."

"You're sure?" McGonagall asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey said.

He said he intended to release some of the bindings himself over the next year or two," Harry said. "However, it sounded as if he was only agreeable to release fifty-percent of the bindings. I'm not sure he wanted me to have complete control over my Metamorph abilities. I understand that one-hundred percent removal of the bindings is dangerous, but removing seventy-five percent should be okay, yes?"

"Removing up to ninety-percent might be possible before we have to be careful, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "But you are correct to assume that the Headmaster does seem to be against removing anything above fifty-percent. He seems to be adamantly _against_ you gaining too much power over your magical abilities. However, he didn't give us a reason as to why."

"That's not the only thing he seems to be against," Hermione said, frowning. "I told the Headmaster about my new relationship with Harry, that he's my boyfriend."

"How did the Headmaster respond to that, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"First he asked me if I was sure I wanted to be in a relationship at my age," Hermione asked. "He asked me if my parents would approve of it. I told him that if they supported me, they'd be happy with my decision. I then told the Headmaster that the only reason I revealed my new relationship with him was because of what you and Madam Pomfrey told me. That I would experience moments of being in heat."

"Albus understood what that meant, of course," Madam Pomfrey said. "So I told him that I – and you, Minerva – thought it wise if Miss Granger and Mr. Potter were placed in Private Quarters so that they could deal with Miss Granger's new predicament in private. The Headmaster did not support that at first."

"Why ever not?" McGonagall asked, surprised.

"He said he believed I was not ready to deal with such things as Hermione's predicament," Harry said.

"Even went as far as to suggest – and I quote – 'other means'," Madam Pomfrey said. "He didn't confirm what those 'other means' were, but I expect he meant Prefects help her!"

"Oh, my," McGonagall said, her eyes wide.

"Harry and I had other theories," Hermione said. "We think he meant someone else in my year. Someone else besides Harry. Such as Ron Weasley. That was Harry's theory. I argued with him on that point, said that the Headmaster would know if that happened, then Harry would be jealous. That it might ruin our friendship. And Harry said -"

"I said – what if that is the Headmaster's intentions?" Harry said.

"You believe the Headmaster doesn't want the two of you together?" McGonagall asked. "Why?"

"That is my question too," Hermione said. "Is it because I'm a Muggleborn? Is it because he believes Harry should be with someone else?"

"Does he have someone in mind with who I should be with?" Harry suggested.

McGonagall didn't reply, but Hermione noticed she looked very troubled.

"I'm more focused on what the Headmaster's suggestion would do to Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "It is easy to see that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have a wonderful and strong friendship which has evolved into more. If that friendship ever ended, Mr. Potter – I imagine you would be distraught."

"Pretty much, yeah," Harry said. "Hermione's my best friend. I've never known anyone quite like her."

Hermione smiled, her tail waving around happily.

"What if – what if the Headmaster wanted that to happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "What if he doesn't want Harry to be happy? It is only a theory, of course. But -"

"It is an interesting theory," McGonagall said. "One that should be given some thought."

"Oh, there is more evidence pointing to the theory," Madam Pomfrey said. "Shall we continue with the story? After the Headmaster suggested 'other means;', I was very adamant in arguing against that. I told him what you and I had discovered – that Mr. Potter may very well be Miss Granger's mate. A Neko's mate. The Headmaster finally saw sense, and agreed."

"But you could see that he was still discouraged," Hermione said, "After Professor Dumbledore left, Harry and I spoke with Madam Pomfrey. At one point, I asked her if she had been Obliviated or Compelled to forget that Harry's magical core was bound."

"At first I thought that was ridiculous," Madam Pomfrey said, "Then I thought about it. Then I took a Flushing Draught last night. I discovered Miss Granger was correct. I had been Compelled by Albus, Minerva. Possibly every single time that Mr. Potter was in here. I would have noticed the bindings around his magical core when I used Diagnostic Charms."

"Which you use with _every_ patient _every_ time," McGonagall said.

"Every time," Madam Pomfrey said. "There is no excuse for not having noticed it before now, unless someone made sure I didn't notice. And that someone was the Headmaster."

"And it simply gets much worse from there," Harry said.

"How so, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Madam Pomfrey gave Flushing Draughts to both Hermione and I this morning," Harry said.

McGonagall's eyes widened, and her lips pursed. "I'm beginning to see what Rose meant when she said she 'forgot' about certain things. You have been Obliviated, Mr. Potter?"

"Both Hermione and I have been Obliviated," Harry said. "And we've also been Compelled to believe different things. Everything Rose told you about earlier – from when I became a girl at six years old for the first time, and Aunt Petunia told me about my parents, about magic, about my mother's letter which said I was a Metamorph. Aunt Petunia took me shopping that day. I saw myself as Rose. I even thought my name was Rose, that I was a girl. I was happy when people called me pretty."

Hermione noticed that McGonagall looked deep in thought about something.

"After the shopping trip," Harry said, "I put away my clothes in a hiding spot. Luckily Dumbledore didn't find those."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked.

"Dumbledore came to my house that same day," Harry said, "Shortly after Aunt Petunia and I came back from going shopping. He told me I was Harry, and then he changed me back to a boy. He said I was a boy, not a girl. He said I was not a Metamorphmagus, nor was I a wizard."

McGonagall gasped. "Oh, my..."

"I think he also Obliviated Aunt Petunia that day too," Harry said.

"I believe Rose was officially born that day, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "You said you identified yourself as Rose, as a girl."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"I believe Rose's personality was born that day," McGonagall said. "It explains why she said she was able to completely emerge several times after that."

"I remember all of that," Harry said, "Though, much like today, I was an audience member during those times. For example, I remember when Rose met Hermione."

Hermione smiled when Harry looked at her with a smile.

"I can remember that day now," Hermione said. "Rose was one of the first kids to ever be nice to me. I thought she would be my best friend. We played in the park for three hours. Then Dumbledore Obliviated both of us of that memory."

McGonagall huffed, angrily. "Why would he prevent you from meeting a young friend? Especially one who would turn out to be a Muggleborn witch?"

"Madam Pomfrey said it, didn't she?" Hermione asked. "She said that Dumbledore doesn't want Harry to be happy."

"I didn't have a very happy childhood," Harry said. "Rose meeting Hermione was one of those few happy memories I had. Interestingly enough, I nearly met Hermione a few hours before we officially met."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I was at King's Cross on September 1st, wondering how I was going to find Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters."

"Nobody told you how?" McGonagall asked.

"Hagrid," Harry said. "He only gave me my train ticket, told me the name of the Platform and that was it."

McGonagall huffed. "Don't blame Hagrid, Harry. I don't think it is his fault."

"Oh, I know it is the Headmaster's fault," Harry said. "You see, I had overheard Hermione mentioning the Platform's name to her parents. I wanted to go to her in hopes we might be able to board the platform and train together. Then Dumbledore met with me. He – he compelled me to not meet Hermione. Instead... he Compelled me to meet Ron Weasley's family. Dumbledore wanted me to be friends with Ron."

McGonagall frowned. "Albus has a close Alliance with the Weasley family."

"He wanted Harry to be friends with somebody who could keep a close eye on him when he could not," Hermione suggested.

"Probably correct," Harry said. "After all, I stayed at the Weasley's house for much of August."

"That isn't the only time Dumbledore Compelled us," Hermione said. "I wouldn't have been in that bathroom on Halloween our first year if it wasn't for Dumbledore. I wanted to spend the day in my dormitory, in the privacy of my bed. Dumbledore Compelled me to go to that bathroom."

"What bathroom?" Professor McGonagall asked. "The bathroom that the troll was discovered in that day?"

"It is funny you ask that, ma'am," Harry said. "Before we were given the Flushing Draught, we believed that you, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel met us in that bathroom. You see, Hermione was trapped by the troll in that bathroom. I rescued her. Ron refused to come with me. After I rescued Hermione, we headed back to Gryffindor Tower without meeting any Professors. Ron was waiting for us. Hermione and I had an argument with him, and told him I didn't want to be friends with him anymore. Dumbledore showed up at that moment. I told him _exactly_ what happened in the bathroom. However, he Compelled both Hermione and I. Made us believe that Ron had helped me save Hermione. That he was very brave."

"Ron even made suggestions," Hermione said, "Asked Dumbledore to compel us so we'd be more agreeable in helping Ron with his homework and play chess with him."

"Mr. Weasley knew this was happening?" McGonagall asked, "He was involved in it?!"

"Yes," Harry said. "From that moment on, Hermione and I considered Ron our best friend. Last night, he didn't want to come with me to take Hermione here. Right before Madam Pomfrey invited me back in here to see Hermione, Ron came here and told me to go with him and play chess, and come back here later to see Hermione."

"But you didn't go," Hermione said.

"Because the latest session of Compulsion to be Ron's best friend had worn off," Harry said.

"If Albus continued to Compel you all this time," McGonagall said, "Why did he allow you and Miss Granger to remain friends?"

"Ron," Hermione said, "I believe 'other means' meant him. Dumbledore wanted me to be romantically involved with Ron."

"Because Ron and his family is close to Dumbledore," Harry said, "And they could keep an eye on Hermione."

McGonagall huffed, angrily. "I don't know what to think about this. It all seems so – I need to speak to Albus about this."

"Don't you think we should get the DMLE involved, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I believe I need to speak to Albus first," McGonagall said, "I -"

Suddenly, McGonagall's head drooped and she appeared to fall asleep.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Do not fret, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "I placed her in a temporary sleeping state. I believe she has also been Compelled by the Headmaster."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"The Minerva I know would never decline DMLE involvement," Madam Pomfrey said, "especially after hearing the evidence we have presented. She would do that before speaking to Albus about it. If she isn't being Compelled, then she has at least been given a Loyalty Potion keyed to the Headmaster."

"She would be unwaveringly loyal to him," Hermione said, in realization, "Of course she would want to speak to him then! She'd probably tell him everything we told her!"

"Then he'd Obliviate it from her mind," Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and summoned a vial. Hermione recognized it as a Flushing Draught.

"I need to give Minerva a dose of this to make sure she's herself," Madam Pomfrey explained.

Then she stood and closed the curtains separating her and McGonagall from Hermione and Harry. Hermione turned to Harry. Harry was looking at the tray of vials sitting on the table near Hermione's bed.

"Shedding Draught," Hermione explained. "I have to take those in the bathroom, then take a shower. The first layer will be removed during that shower. Then I do another one tomorrow. I'll likely do this after we're finished meeting with Professor McGonagall. So by tomorrow evening, I'll be... relatively normal again. At least I'll look the same, with only a few additions. No more fur. I wouldn't hate you if you said you didn't like it when I looked like this – all furry I mean."

"I don't hate it," Harry said, "But I'll be happy to be able to tell whether or not you're blushing again. Kissing you when you're furry is kind of awkward, I'll say."

"So no more kissing until my face is normal?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't say that," Harry said, "I promised I'd kiss you again."

Hermione grinned. She lifted her tail and moved it to Harry. Unfortunately, it wasn't long enough to reach around his back and pull him closer. So she wrapped the end around his arm and tugged. Harry chuckled and leaned toward her then kissed her gently. Hermione sighed against his lips and returned the kiss. They kissed for half-a-minute before Harry backed away.

"You know," Harry said, "I think Rose fancies you."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I distinctly remember her thinking she wanted to kiss you," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione was so glad Harry couldn't see her blush. "What do you think?"

"I told Rose that you were _my_ girlfriend," Harry said.

"And what did she say?" Hermione asked.

Harry's hair went pink as he blushed. "If I had a girlfriend, why couldn't she have one? Or a boyfriend? She doesn't exactly play fair."

"A boyfriend?!" Hermione asked, giggling, "Well, Madam Pomfrey did say your feminine form – Rose – can get pregnant."

"Hermione," Harry said; his hair turned from pink to hot-pink.

"Well," Hermione said, "I don't think you really need to worry. If Rose fancies me, she obviously likes girls."

Hermione was suddenly reminded of McGonagall's discussion with her yesterday, when she mentioned the possibility of Harry having Betrothal Contracts, or possibly marrying more than one girl. What if one of Harry's future wives was Rose's girlfriend?

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. McGonagall had forbid her telling Harry about those things just yet.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry said, "I have my secrets, you have yours. I respect that."

"I promise to tell you eventually," Hermione said.

"It is alright, Hermione," Harry said.

Harry pecked her on the lips again. When Hermione returned the kiss, Harry rubbed her tail and behind one ear. Hermione squirmed in intense pleasure. She mewled against his lips. Then he suddenly backed away as the curtains opened again. Hermione growled under her breath. Harry was about to give her _another_ orgasm, and they had been interrupted!

Her anger was soon washed away when she saw the Transfiguration Professor. McGonagall was sitting against the bed, with her arms crossed on her chest, and she looked quite angry.

"I can't believe him!" McGonagall fumed. "All those times – Loyalty Potions! Compulsions! Albus, you bastard!"

"Minerva!" Madam Pomfrey gasped, "The children!"

Hermione only giggled and looked at Harry, who was grinning.

"My apologies," McGonagall said.

"You don't need to apologize, ma'am," Harry said.

"No, I do," McGonagall said. "You shouldn't have been placed with your Muggle relations. I was there the night you were dropped off at their house. I knew your relatives weren't nice people. I told Albus that, and he Compelled me to be okay with letting you stay there! I also should have met with you to introduce you to the wizarding world, instead of Hagrid. Albus Compelled me yet again to allow Hagrid to do so."

"Why did he want Hagrid to help me?" Harry asked.

"I think it has something to do with Gringotts and your family history, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Hagrid knows very little about your family history. I would have taken you to meet the proper Goblin. Who did you meet that day?"

"Um... I think his name was Griphook," Harry said.

"Something tells me Griphook is not your Account Manager," McGonagall said. "Albus also dosed me with Loyalty Potions. Madam Pomfrey told me what happened a few minutes ago. She was quite correct to assume I would speak to the DMLE about this. But I am afraid I need more evidence."

"More?!" Harry asked. "Surely we have enough!"

"We need something concrete, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Albus is a highly powerful individual within the Ministry. Do not fret. I know how to get proof. May I be excused, Poppy? I have things I need to be doing."

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said.

"You aren't going to confront Dumbledore, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Heavens no," McGonagall said, "I want to shock him when I bring forth the DMLE to his office. I want him to believe I am still unwaveringly loyal to him. If he discovers I know about any of this -"

She shuddered and didn't continue. Then she stood and made herself proper.

"Be careful, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Don't you fret, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "I know what I am doing. Mr. Potter, I expect to see you in my office tomorrow at nine-o-clock."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. "I'll be there."

"Miss Granger, do you still want to write to your parents or should I?" McGonagall asked.

"You better do it, ma'am," Hermione said, sighing, "This is harder than I expected it to be."

"I'll be very delicate in my letter to your parents, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "You have my word."

Hermione nodded and smiled. McGonagall then left the enclosed area.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger needs to take her Shedding Draught," Madam Pomfrey said. "You may remain here if you wish, however."

"I think I will," Harry said, "The Private Quarters will be lonely without Hermione, and I don't particularly want Ron to find me."

"You could look different you know, Harry," Hermione said. "Ron wouldn't know who you are. Or you could let Rose come back."

"I suppose I could do some early practice with my Metamorph talents while you take a shower," Harry said.

"A fine idea, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "I'd rather have you do that here than anywhere else, unless with Professor McGonagall. I'll bring the body-length mirror back for you."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Prepare for your Draught and shower, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, then left the enclosed area.

Hermione cleared her throat and turned to Harry.

"Here goes nothing," she said.

"Good luck," Harry said, "Though I was under the impression cats bathed themselves. With their tongues."

Hermione glared playfully. It lasted only seconds because Harry pecked her on the lips again. Hermione mewled against Harry's lips and returned the kiss. She knew she could get quite comfortable with kissing him.

* * *

 **I had issues naming this chapter. I decided on this chapter title, because it refers to Professor McGonagall (a cat Animagus) finding out what Dumbledore has done – to her students** _ **and**_ **to her. She's no longer Compelled, or is under Loyalty Potions, which could be seen as 'the bag'.**


	7. The Truth Will Out

**Chapter 7  
The Truth Will Out  
**

 **Author's Note: This chapter has no title. I seriously couldn't figure what to name it, but if any of you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. EDIT: Thanks to puma1sunfire for the reccommendation!  
**

 **A guest reviewer asked why Harry always gets the Harem. Why not Hermione, with a Harem of males. Actually this is a pretty good question. Why? Because with a harem of males, only Hermione can get pregnant with a baby from one father at a time, so one bloodline at a time. Harems such as Harry and several girls are more common because Harry would be able to impregnate all his wives, and have children with multiple Houses much sooner, then one woman would with multiple men. One female, with multiple men, makes no sense to me.**

* * *

 **Sunday, December 27** **th** **, 1992 – Late Morning**

Albus Dumbledore was finishing going through his morning mail, which included opening a few late Christmas gifts from friends, allies and acquaintances. Most of the gifts turned out to be books. Every year, everyone always gave him books. Out of the two-dozen books he received this year, only _four_ of them were books he didn't own.

"Perhaps, each December, I should publish a list of the books I currently own," he said, sighing, as he opened yet another book he owned – which also happened to be the third copy of the same book he received that Christmas. "Oh well. Irma will enjoy having new books for her library."

He had been opening his mail since coming back from meeting Harry Potter. He had refused to acknowledge the fact that Harry referred to himself as a girl, as Rose Lily Potter. However, he also couldn't deny the truth of what the emergence of Rose Lily Potter meant. Harry Potter had somehow been cured of at least one, maybe more, and perhaps _of all_ the Obliviations Albus had given him over the years.

Albus wasn't sure what was to be blamed on Harry discovering his true feminine form. Perhaps it was because of the removal of the bindings around Harry's magical core. Or possibly... possibly... Madam Pomfrey had given Harry a Flushing Draught. If she had given him a Flushing Draught, this also meant it was likely she had given one to Granger, as well as herself! This meant that Harry and Granger knew everything Albus had made them forget, and knew everything Albus had Compelled them to believe, including fabricating Harry's friendship with the Weasley family.

Albus wasn't sure what he was going to do about this. Granger, the Neko, would be immune to any future Compulsions, Obliviations, and Potions which affected her mind. If Harry was Compelled in the future, Granger would notice any changes. Albus couldn't do anything to Granger, simply because it appeared that Harry was her official mate, a Neko's mate! Not only would Harry and Granger defend each other with their very lives – if Harry did survive his mate's death, he would never recover to do anything that Albus wanted him to do.

And then there was Rose Potter. Even though he wanted to ignore the girl, he knew she existed. He had met her several times during her and Harry's childhood. She was a part of Harry, a part that could never be permanently removed. Not even Obliviations could remove her. Rose Potter was quite smart, and extremely strong-willed. She was proud to speak her mind, and she wouldn't take any of Albus' bullshit, either. Basically she was everything Albus hoped Harry would not be.

Split-Personality Disorders among Metamorphmagi was a dangerous thing. If the "alien personality" – also known as the non-dominant personality – became the dominant personality, the original personality was in danger of never coming back. In other words, if Rose became the dominant personality, Harry Potter would rarely be able to show himself. The 'Harry Potter' everyone knew would officially be Rose Potter.

Albus could not let that happen. That was why he refused to acknowledge Rose.

As Albus rummaged through the last of his mail, the miniature stone gargoyle on his desk, which represented the larger gargoyle which guarded his office turned to him.

 _"Ron Weasley is requesting admittance to your office, Headmaster,"_ the miniature gargoyle said.

"Allow him in," Albus said.

Albus sighed as she collected his mail and placed it in a drawer. Ron Weasley's appearance was not unexpected. He knew why Ron was coming to meet him. Unfortunately, he could only give Ron some bad news.

Albus waved his wand at the office door, and Ron stepped into the office.

"Greetings, Mr. Weasley," Albus said, "Please be seated."

Ron walked across the office and sat down in the chair across the desk from Albus.

"How has your Christmas holidays been, Ron?" Albus asked.

"Okay, I suppose," Ron said, "Good haul of presents this year. It's just..."

"Yes?" Albus urged.

"Harry's missing, sir!" Ron said, "Last time I saw him was last night, outside the Hospital Wing. He was waiting to see Hermione. I told him he could see her later. Said he should come with me, and we could play chess. But he refused! He told me I should stay with him and wait for Madam Pomfrey to let us see Hermione. I think... I think he needs another Compulsion Charm. I told him he was my friend, and he argued and said that I was also Hermione's friend."

Ron scoffed. "As if. I realized the Compulsion Charm must have gone away. Or maybe it was just... I don't know. I decided to wait for Harry, but he must have returned to the dormitory after I fell asleep then left before I woke up. And he wasn't in the Great Hall for breakfast! I even asked Madam Pomfrey if he was in the Hospital Wing. She said he wasn't there! Then I realized something else! Harry's trunk is gone! I came here as soon as I discovered that! He's missing, sir! What if he ran away from Hogwarts?"

"Relax, Ron," Albus said, "Harry did not run away from Hogwarts. He spent the whole night in the Hospital Wing."

"Why?" Ron asked. "Because of Hermione?"

"No," Albus said. "I'm afraid you wouldn't understand why he spent the night. But I am afraid that something did happen that will change the future of Harry's time here at Hogwarts. Harry and Miss Granger will be living together in Private Quarters."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "You told me you were working on splitting them apart. Why are they going to live together?"

"Unforeseen circumstances, Ron," Albus said. "Unfortunately, what happened to Miss Granger last night changed her. She has become a Neko, a Cat-Girl, which is a magical creature. It appears that Harry is her mate."

Ron scoffed in disgust. "You mean they're... together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I'm afraid it is much more difficult than that," Albus said. "Nekos are an intriguing creature. If they find their mate, they will defend them with all of their power. And their mate will do the same."

"So why do they have to live together?" Ron said. "If Hermione's a... a... whatever... surely she isn't human anymore. Can't you just expel her?"

"Unfortunately the Ministry would never allow me to expel her," Albus said, "Especially since they know I've accepted both werewolves and Veela as students in the past. Nekos qualify under the same category as werewolves and Veela. Only less dangerous."

"Okay, I understand why you'd place Hermione in Private Quarters," Ron said, "Why does Harry have to live with her? Because he's her mate?"

"Exactly," Albus said. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you anymore. Your mother would be most displeased with me if I gave you such information."

"My mother won't like this at all," Ron said. "I thought you agreed that Harry would be with Ginny, not Hermione!"

"Polygamy is legal, Ron," Albus said, "Harry can marry both your sister and Hermione."

"But I wanted Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"You never expressed interest in her before now," Albus said.

"Maybe not," Ron said, "But next year, we'll get to go to Hogsmeade. Where students have dates."

"I see," Albus said. "You want her because Harry has her now."

"So what if I do?!" Ron exclaimed. "He gets everything he wants. I agreed to be his friend so I could be a part of that!"

"Ah," Albus said, "I am afraid Harry does not see you as his friend now."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Why not?"

"I fear the Compulsions have been entirely lifted by some unfortunate accident," Albus said. "He knows that I Compelled him to become friends with you and your family."

"So Compel him again!" Ron said.

"I can't," Albus said. "If I do, I would surely be caught. Harry and Granger do not have enough evidence at the moment to do anything. Granger's mind cannot be influenced anymore because she is a Neko. She would know if her mate acted differently than he should."

Ron sighed. "So there is nothing we can do?"

"I'm afraid not," Albus said.

"I will be writing my mother about this," Ron said. "Perhaps she has some ideas."

Albus merely nodded. Unfortunately, he knew he could not Obliviate or Compel Ron. Molly would discover if he did. She was one of Albus' strongest supporters, and she had made him promise never to control or Obliviate any of her children's minds. She even threatened to make an Unbreakable Vow with him. Only she could influence her children's minds. He hoped that Molly would take care of his problems when it came to Ron.

"Write your mother," Albus said. "But do nothing else. Do not attempt to speak to Harry or Granger. Do not attempt to insult Granger. As Granger is his mate, Harry will defend her even from verbal attacks. Leave them alone for now. Perhaps, in time, your friendship with them will mend."

Ron shrugged. "Alright. Can I be excused?"

Albus nodded. "You may."

Ron stood, then turned and headed out of the office.

Albus exhaled, popped a lemon drop in his mouth, then relaxed in his chair. He had been very careful during his conversation with Ron, and for a reason. He could not let Ron know about Harry's Metamorph talents or his illegally bound Magical Core, nor could he know about the real reason for Harry and Granger rooming together – Granger's 'in heat' predicament.

If either of these things were discovered, the Ministry of Magic would find out and Albus knew he would have a lot of heat coming his way, especially due to his part in Harry's bound Magical Core. He already had plenty of heat due to the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. If Ron knew any of these things, he would likely tell other people, and word would get out to all of Hogwarts by the first day of the new term. Albus could not afford any of this happening. He would need to do damage control when it came to Harry and Granger rooming together. But how?!

Albus sighed and picked up his unread mail again. He needed something to take his mind off these current troubling issues.

* * *

Meanwhile Minerva McGonagall was currently making her way down the Grand Staircase in the direction of the ground floor, where her classroom was located. Several things were on her mind.

She could not believe Albus Dumbledore had Compelled her and had given her Loyalty Potions keyed to him. She thought she was smart enough to notice these and prevent them. She vowed to be extra vigilant from now on.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's stories about being Obliviated and Compelled were heartbreaking. What had been done to them was absolutely criminal! She also suspected they may have been given Loyalty Potions which had been removed with the Flushing Draughts. Before that morning, Harry and Hermione had both been respectful toward Dumbledore, and had always called him 'sir', 'Headmaster' or 'Professor'. Today they mostly referred to him by Dumbledore. That may have been for their sudden disrespect for the man – for good reason. But Minerva was sure they had been given Loyalty Potions.

At least future mind control toward the two students was something Minerva would likely not have to worry about anymore. She knew Nekos, like Werewolves and Veela, were immune to mind control of any kind. While Metamorphs weren't immune, Harry was a Neko's mate. If Harry was under any type of mind control, Hermione would probably know about it.

Minerva was thinking about the letter she needed to write to Miss Granger's parents, when she neared the second floor platform on the staircase. Ron Weasley emerged from the corridor. Seeing him made her remember how Ron was also likely involved in Harry and Hermione's Compulsions.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "I'm glad I caught you. I need to speak with you."

"Have you seen Harry, ma'am?" Ron asked. "I've been looking for him. Do you know where his Private Quarters are?"

"Who told you Mr. Potter has Private Quarters?" McGonagall replied, "The Headmaster?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. But he didn't know where the Private Quarters were. I thought you might."

"You're lying to me, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "I know well enough that the Headmaster, himself, escorted Mr. Potter to his Quarters this morning. I also know a few other things. I think we need to speak in private, Mr. Weasley."

"Can it wait?" Ron asked, "I – er – really should be working on my end-of-term homework."

"You have one week left of Christmas Break, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "You have plenty of time to work on homework. This cannot wait. Of course, if you disagree, I can always give you detention every night for the next week, where you'll have plenty of time to work on end-of-term homework."

"No!" Ron said, "I mean – I – I'll come with you. I can work on my homework later."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "Come now. We're going to my office. It is near my classroom. I'm quite sure you know where that is. So how about you lead me?"

Ron sighed and headed down the Staircase. Minerva knew she needed to be very careful about her meeting with Ron. She knew it was possible that Ron would tell Albus about their meeting. As she followed the boy to her office, she decided exactly what she needed to do.

"Please be seated in the chair in front of my desk, Mr. Weasley," Minerva said, when they stepped into her office. "I need to send a message in the Floo Network, and I better see you in that chair when I am finished."

"Alright," Ron muttered.

As Ron did as he was instructed, Minerva walked over to the fireplace, and collected some green powder from the Floo. She stuck her head in the Floo, muttered "The Burrow!" clearly but softly so Ron didn't hear her, and waited. Soon, she was looking into the quaint sitting room of the Burrow. Ron's father, Arthur Weasley, was sitting on one of the rocking chair, reading the recent Daily Prophet. When Minerva cleared her throat, Arthur looked over the newspaper and smiled when he saw her.

"Minerva," Arthur said, "What can I do for you?"

"I am meeting with your youngest son," Minerva said. "I am afraid he may very well be in some trouble. I need you to be there officially."

Arthur frowned. "I see. I will be there shortly. How should I arrive?"

"Floo Travel is fine by me," Minerva said. "You can enter my private Floo into my office. The password is 'Cattery'."

"Alright," Arthur said, "I'll see you there."

Minerva nodded and backed out of the fireplace. She stood and walked over to her desk and sat down. Ron was looking quite bored in his chair.

"Why am I here – er – Professor?" Ron asked.

"That will all be explained shortly, Mr. Weasley," Minerva said, "I'm just waiting for someone to join us."

"Who?" Ron asked.

The fireplace roared as green fire flashed. Arthur stepped out and walked over to the desk.

"Dad?" Ron asked, looking shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him," Minerva said; she conjured a chair next to Ron's chair. "Please be seated, Arthur."

"Thank you, ma'am," Arthur said, as he sat down, "Now, what is this all about?"

"Earlier this morning,"" Minerva said, "Madam Pomfrey gave Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both a Flushing Draught after they showed some suspicious behavior."

"They were given what?" Ron asked.

"A Flushing Draught," Minerva said. "It removes all Compulsions, Obliviations and harmful Potion effects from the drinker."

Ron's eyes widened. Minerva held back a smirk – obviously the boy now knew exactly why he was there.

"Obviously if Madam Pomfrey decided they needed the Draughts," Arthur said, "Then she thought something bad had obviously happened to them."

"Yes, and she was correct," Minerva said. "It turns out that in their childhood, prior to coming to Hogwarts, they were victims of Obliviation. Harry was victimized several times, and Hermione, a handful or less, but nonetheless, someone did Obliviate her."

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid it was Albus Dumbledore, Arthur," Minerva said.

"No!" Arthur said, aghast, "Why would he do such a thing?"

"That is still under investigation," Minerva said.

"What does this have to do with my son?" Arthur asked.

"I'm getting there," Minerva said. "On September 1st of last year, as Harry was trying to discover how to board the platform, he found Hermione and her parents. According to Harry, he overheard her talking about the platform, and was going to meet with her so that they could find the platform together. However, Albus interrupted Harry before he could do that. Unfortunately Albus Compelled Harry, making him do something else."

"What did he want Harry to do?" Arthur asked.

"He wanted Harry to meet your family," Minerva said. "He instructed Harry to find your wife and children so that they could help him get on the platform. Not just instructed – nay – _Compelled_ him to do so."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"I do not know," Minerva said, "I am wondering if Ron would know. Don't give me an answer just yet, Ronald, I am not finished. I want you to think about your answer. A couple months later, on Halloween of last year, perhaps you heard that a troll was lured into the castle."

"Fred and George mentioned it once," Arthur said, "I heard that they said it was a fun prank idea for Halloween."

"Unfortunately it was not a prank," Minerva said. "Now as I understand – I was able to get part of this story before today, and the rest today – Hermione wound up in a bathroom all day, crying because someone had bullied her. Who was responsible for bullying her? I'm looking at him."

"Ron?" Arthur asked, "I did not hear about this!"

"She made me look bad in Charms class that day," Ron grumbled, "She's a know-it-all."

"Ronald!" Arthur said, with a scolding tone, "She is your friend!"

"If I may continue," Minerva said. "Arthur, here's a hypothetical question for you. Say that, perhaps someone made fun of you while you were a student here. If you were embarrassed, and wanted to be alone. Where would you have gone, if not to a Professor?"

"Perhaps my dormitory," Arthur said, "The beds are very private if you want to be alone."

"Do you you believe Hermione Granger would have done that?" Minerva asked.

"I know that she is a very smart girl," Arthur said, nodding. "Yes, that is exactly what she would do. But... you said she was in a bathroom all day?"

"Indeed," Minerva said. "Because she had been _Compelled_ to go there. By Albus Dumbledore himself. Now, I don't know why he made her go to that specific bathroom. But later that same evening, the troll which invaded ended up in that very same bathroom."

"Oh, my!" Arthur gasped.

"Now, there are apparently two stories about what happened that night," Minerva said. "The first is what Harry and Hermione were led to believe. According to Harry, before today, he believed that he had gone to that bathroom, with Ron. He believed that Ron helped him save Hermione from the troll. He was also led to believe that myself, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel had discovered them. None of that happened. He, and Hermione, had been _Compelled_ to believe that story.

"Here's the real story. Harry wanted to save Hermione. Ron refused to tag along and help. Harry successfully saved Hermione from the troll, without any notice from a Professor. Or so they would believe. Harry and Hermione then went back to the Gryffindor Tower, where Ron was waiting for them outside the portrait. According to Harry, he and Hermione got in a big fight with Ron, ending up with Harry telling Ron that he _never_ wanted to be Ron's friend again."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when Minerva glared at him.

"I'm not finished, Ronald," Minerva said. "During the argument, Professor Dumbledore appeared. Harry and Hermione immediately told the Headmaster what happened, telling them that Ron refused to help them. Dumbledore's reply: _Compulsion._ Dumbledore compelled Harry and Hermione to believe that first story."

"While Ron stood there?" Arthur asked, looking at his son.

"According to Harry and Hermione," Minerva said. "Ron suggested to Dumbledore to compel them so they help him with his homework and play chess with him."

"Those _liars_!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald!" Arthur said. "Tell me this isn't true. Remember what I always tell you and your brothers and Ginny. Speak honest when you're in trouble, as if you were given a sip of Truth Potion. Because if I find out differently..."

"Alright!" Ron grumbled, "They didn't lie. That did happen."

"Why?" Arthur asked, "Why did you take part in that? Tell the whole truth, son."

"But it will get Mum in trouble!" Ron said.

"Ron," Arthur said, "Tell the truth. Do you not understand what is going on here? If this is taken in front of the DMLE, or even the Wizengamot, and you are asked to give testimony. If you say something here, and say something else there, you could be in trouble."

"Fine," Ron grumbled. "It started a couple days after Percy's birthday, a few days before I started here at Hogwarts for my first year. You were at work. Professor Dumbledore showed up at home, and talked to Mum and me. He told Mum that he expected Harry Potter to be lost on September 1st, trying to find Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters. If she said keywords like the Platform's name, or the word 'Muggles', and said them out loud, then Harry would probably find us. Mum agreed."

"What did the Headmaster have to say to you?" Arthur asked.

"He told me I had a chance to be Harry Potter's best friend," Ron said. "He told me that if I met Harry on the Hogwarts Express, and stayed with him, and talked to him, then we'd become friends. I was supposed to brag about Gryffindor House to make sure Harry would want to be in that House."

"What did the Headmaster say he'd give you in return?" Arthur asked.

"If I succeeded, if I became Harry's friend," Ron said, "Then he told me I would also need to spy on Harry, and report to Professor Dumbledore every Saturday while at Hogwarts, and tell him what Harry did. If I did all this, he would give me candy, and Galleons. And also he would help me with my classes. I would get extra credit every week when I gave him good things about Harry."

"What about Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"Professor Dumbledore said he was interested in Hermione," Ron said. "I don't know why, but apparently he was afraid Harry would be friends with Hermione. Professor Dumbledore said he knew what would happen on Halloween with the troll. All I had to do was tease Hermione enough. She ran off and Professor Dumbledore met her to Compel her. That evening, after I refused to help Harry save Hermione, I met with Professor Dumbledore, and told him what Harry was doing. I was waiting for them back at Gryffindor Tower that night. Dumbledore Compelled them and – yeah – I knew Hermione was smart, so I wanted her to help me with my homework. And I liked playing chess with Harry. So I asked the Headmaster to influence them, so they'd do that stuff."

"If Dumbledore didn't want Hermione to be friends with Harry," Minerva said, "Then why are they still friends?"

"He said he wanted me to keep an eye on Hermione," Ron said. "He also said..."

"Yes, Ronald?" Minerva asked.

"He told me that he would work it out eventually so that Hermione would be my girlfriend," Ron said. "Just like he'd work it out so that Ginny would be Harry's girlfriend."

"Did he say how he was going to do that?" Arthur asked. "How would Ginny be Harry's girlfriend?"

Ron shrugged. "He said Mum would take care of that."

Arthur sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Care to explain?" Minerva asked.

"Love Potion," Arthur said, "Molly has had a history of making them. She made some for one of Bill's old girlfriends that she particularly admired in hopes that Bill would marry her. Bill found out, then told me. It isn't farfetched to assume Albus would use her to create Love Potions."

"Which he could use on Harry and Hermione," Minerva said. "Arthur I need to explain something to you, but I do not want Ron to know about it. I need your permission to temporarily make him deaf."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Silence, Ron," Arthur said, "I'll do it myself, Minerva. Ron, you will not hear anything for a period of time. But you _will_ remain seated where you are, and will not say _anything_."

"Fine," Ron muttered, looking as if he was anything but fine about it.

Arthur pointed his wand at Ron's ears. Ron gasped and covered his ears then looked around. He grumbled and looked down at his lap.

"Arthur," Minerva said, "What I am about to tell you, _nobody_ can know. Not even your wife. This is about Harry and Hermione. I would not tell you if it wasn't for your wife and son's apparent involvement."

"Alright," Arthur said. "I promise to keep it a secret. I could even make a Vow, if you wish."

"Unnecessary," Minerva said, "I believe you can keep it a secret. Alright. Yesterday, Hermione Granger was involved in an unfortunate Potions mishap. It resulted in her becoming a Neko."

Arthur gasped. "Oh, poor dear. How terrible. How is she coping?"

"Oddly enough, she's rather okay with much of it," Minerva said. "It is a new learning experience, which she does enjoy. Anyway, it turns out that Harry is her mate. Perhaps you know what it means to be a Neko's mate."

"I've heard about such things," Arthur said, nodding. "A Neko and their mate will defend each other to their deaths. Their relationship virtually cannot be broken up."

"Indeed," Minerva said. "Nekos also cannot be Compelled, Obliviated, or have their minds affected at all. So Love Potion would not affect her."

"Well, that is good," Arthur said.

"Hermione and Harry will be living together in Private Quarters due to personal reasons," Minerva said. "Now, I must be honest here. I don't know what is going to happen to Ron. We have evidence that, in addition to Ron assisting and knowing about Albus Compelling Harry and Hermione, Ron has also involved himself in controlling Harry's actions and spying on him. Also, it could be seen that he has a part in Hermione's attempted murder-by-proxy using the troll, since his insult had led to her ending up in the bathroom, in addition to Albus Compelling her."

"So what could happen to him?" Arthur asked.

"It is unknown at the moment," Minerva said. "Albus may refuse suspension or – yes, even the possibility of expulsion, simply because it would mean he is admitting his own guilt. However, the DMLE could also get involved. For now, I would ask that Ron retrieve his belongings and return home with you for the remainder of Christmas Break. I do not want him anywhere near Albus at the moment, in fear that he might reveal to Albus what we've discovered."

"Alright," Arthur said.

"If the DMLE gets involved and Albus gets arrested," Minerva said, "You might be able to make a deal with the DMLE. Ron and Molly would give up all information they know about Albus, in turn for immunity from any crimes of involvement. Suspension or Expulsion is still possible, however."

"I understand, ma'am," Arthur said, "I imagine you will tell Harry and Hermione about what you discovered?"

"Very likely," Minerva said. "There is something else. If Ron returns, Harry and Hermione will not want to be involved with him. They know now that they didn't want to be friends with him. They know he was involved in Compelling them, and they were forced to be friends with him. Also, I fear Ron may tease Hermione more because of her being a Neko. Because of their personal involvement with him, they may react badly if he insults Hermione."

"I will make sure he behaves himself around them when – if he returns to Hogwarts a week from now," Arthur said.

"Very well," Minerva said. "You may escort your son to Gryffindor Tower so he can collect his belongings. I imagine you'll find your other children and can tell them – well – whatever you feel is best. Password is Mistletoe."

"Alright," Arthur said. "Thank you to coming to me about this, Minerva."

"Of course," Minerva said.

Arthur waved his wand at Ron, and he could hear again.

"Come on, Ron," Arthur said, "I'm taking you to Gryffindor Tower to pick up your belongings. You're coming home for the remainder of Christmas Break. We'll be discussing all of this."

Ron grumbled but said nothing. He stood and followed his father out of Minerva's office. Minerva sighed and relaxed in her chair. She needed to discuss these new developments with Harry and Hermione by the end of the day. She also needed to write to Hermione's parents.

Also... she needed to contact the DMLE sometime in regards to Albus. However, something kept playing in her mind. She wondered if Harry's lax of knowledge in his family history and goings-on at Gringotts had anything to do with Albus. After all, Albus had made Hagrid take Harry to shop in Diagon Alley the first time. When they visited Gringotts, instead of Hagrid taking Harry to meet with his Account Manager, he had met with a random Goblin. What if Albus had influenced that? What if Albus knew that there was something the Account Manager knew that he didn't want Harry to know.

Minerva made a decision then. She would wait. She would arrange a meeting with the Grangers and accompany Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley to go to Gringotts, do some shopping and meet with Hermione's parents. Madam Pomfrey had confided in Minerva and told her all the fur should be removed from Hermione's face and body by tomorrow evening. If Hermione looked like herself – in addition to those new additions that were unfortunately permanent – and not 'in heat' the following day, Minerva would accompany Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley that day. Minerva also decided she would explain Harry's family history, and Ancient and Most Noble Houses tomorrow in addition to him meeting Nymphadora Tonks.

Minerva cleared her throat, took some writing material and began writing a letter to Hermione's parents. Hopefully the Grangers would accept their daughter's new lifestyle. If they didn't... well, Minerva would cross that bridge if it came.


	8. Nymphadora Tonks

**Chapter 8  
Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Author's Note: Almost nothing Harry learns of his family history in this chapter is canon. I know the names of James' parents have been revealed, but I am ignoring that information and going with common fandom information. Truth is, I HATE the name Fleamont, for some reason.**

* * *

 **Monday, December 28** **th** **, 1992 – Morning**

After his first night's sleep in his new Private Quarters, in a bed that was extremely comfortable, Harry woke up early and had taken a shower – which was far better than the communal showers he had been used to. He had then made his way to the Great Hall for a quick, early breakfast. Then he visited the Hospital Wing to spend some time with Hermione, before he had to head toward the Transfiguration classroom for his first Metamorphmagus lesson with Professor McGonagall.

While in the Hospital Wing, Hermione had happily told him that she should be fur-free by the time Harry was finished with the day's Metamorph lessons.

On his way to the Transfiguration Classroom, he once again made a stop by his Private Quarters, to pick up his feminine school robes in case he would have to turn into his feminine form during the lessons.

As Harry made his way to the Transfiguration Classroom, his mind went back to the events of the previous evening. Harry had spent most of the day in the Hospital Wing with Hermione, keeping her company. Madam Pomfrey didn't mind at all – according to her, if he was spending time with Hermione, he couldn't get in trouble elsewhere. Harry couldn't fault her for that.

The previous evening, while Harry was spending time with Hermione, Professor McGonagall visited them in the Hospital Wing. The first thing she told them was that she had sent out a letter to Hermione's parents. She had also decided that – pending Hermione's health, and whether or not Hermione was 'in heat' that day - she would accompany Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley during lunch time. If Hermione's parents agreed, Harry, Hermione and Professor McGonagall would meet them for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Then McGonagall would take Harry and Hermione to Gringotts, and finally do some clothes shopping for Rose.

Then Professor McGonagall had some bad news. She explained to Harry and Hermione about her meeting with Ron and his father. Harry had been extremely angry by the end of it. His hair and fingernails had changed into angry colors, and several times, both Hermione and Professor McGonagall had told him to calm down.

But Harry had a reason to be angry. He had been led to believe, _compelled_ to believe that Ron Weasley and his mother were good friends of his. Harry liked Fred and George Weasley, he thought they were pretty great. Percy Weasley was a bit pompous and sometimes confrontational, but he probably would be disgusted to know what his youngest brother and mother were up to. Arthur Weasley was nice and had a good heart.

Ginny – well, Harry wasn't sure what to think about her. Her fan-girl fancies annoyed him some. However, Hermione had told him she had a theory about Ginny. What if, perhaps, Ginny had been raised by her mother to act like that? After all, it appeared she was raising her daughter to be the future Mrs. Potter – a title Harry was hoping to give to Hermione once they were old enough. Hermione thought Ginny might be innocent in all of this, but she also agreed that they would need to watch her in the future.

But Ron and Molly – they were only helping Dumbledore control him. And to what end? Harry wasn't sure. However, Professor McGonagall had a theory that, perhaps, Ron and Molly weren't entirely guilty in all of this. Dumbledore was a very persuasive man. When McGonagall informed them that she was going to get the DMLE involved in the next few days, she also told Harry that if Ron and Molly helped to prove Dumbledore's guilt, then they might get off easily. Neither Harry nor Hermione were sure what to think of that. After all, Ron had been helping Dumbledore Compel them – perhaps not doing the spells, but assisting in how to Compel them – over the last year and a half. If they hadn't discovered it now, how long would it have happened in the future?

When Harry stepped into the Transfiguration classroom, he found that Professor McGonagall was the only one there at the moment.

"Come and have a seat in front, Harry," McGonagall said. "May I call you, Harry? I only ask because – well – it would be rather awkward to call you _Mr._ Potter if you're still Harry, but in your feminine form."

"You may, ma'am," Harry said, as he sat down at the desk directly in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Miss Tonks has not arrived just yet," McGonagall said, "So I thought we could discuss other things first."

"If I may ask a question I missed out on last night," Harry said.

"Of course, Harry," McGonagall said.

"Will the DMLE get involved in the Chamber of Secrets investigation soon?" Harry asked.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "In truth they should have been involved after Mr. Creevey was attacked, perhaps even when Mr. Filch's cat was attacked. But the Headmaster insisted that the staff could figure it out on our own. I am quite disagreeable with that opinion, and now I know it was Loyalty Potions which kept me from voicing such disagreements. Once I get the DMLE involved in the Headmaster's wrongdoings, I will inform them of the Chamber of Secrets investigation. If anything, it will be a nice starting point, putting some doubt into the Headmaster's position here at Hogwarts. I am quite certain that the DMLE will solve the mystery in no time once their involvement begins."

"I hope so," Harry said.

Harry wondered if he should tell McGonagall about the voices he had been hearing. He decided he would wait until the DMLE became involved.

"I imagine you visited Miss Granger this morning?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, "According to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione should be fur-free on her face and body by the time we're finished here with today's lessons."

"Excellent," McGonagall said. "Hopefully it will make things easier for Hermione to adapt to when it comes to her new lifestyle. Has she received post from her parents this morning?"

"Not yet, as far as I know of," Harry said.

"I am also expecting a letter when it comes to accepting or declining the lunch invitation," McGonagall said. "Speaking of our upcoming plans in Diagon Alley, I think this is the opportune moment to speak to you about your family history and the House of Potter, while we wait for Miss Tonks to arrive."

"Alright," Harry said.

"I'm going to assume you know very little or next to nothing about your family history, Harry," McGonagall said. "If there is something you know about, please speak up."

"I probably know next to nothing," Harry muttered.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter goes back a very long way. Your bloodline and House was one of the First Families to be recognized in the British Wizengamot. Have you ever read the Tale of the Three Brothers by Beedle The Bard? The book of his tales can be found in our library."

"I admit I have not, though I have seen the book a few times in the library," Harry said, "Am I related to Beedle?"

"Nay," McGonagall said, "You are, however, related to the Three Brothers, or rather, the brothers who influenced the story. Officially you are a member of the bloodline of one of the brothers, Ignotus Peverell, but since you're also technically related to their father, then you're related to all the brothers. Ignotus' great-granddaughter married a Potter, thus uniting the Potter and Peverell bloodlines. You are the latest son in a long line of sons who married and kept the Potter name flourishing all these years. So officially you are a member of the House of Potter, and House of Peverell. Because your grandmother, Dorea, was a Black, you are also considered a member of the House of Black. Interestingly enough, Draco Malfoy and your soon-to-be tutor, Miss Tonks, are also members of that House."

"I'm related to Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, turning up his nose, "Really?"

"Harry," McGonagall said, "if you go back enough generations, every member of a pureblood family is related to every other one. All purebloods and half-bloods in Great Britain are related in some way. As long as you don't have children with someone who you share the same grandparents with, it isn't considered Taboo."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Tomorrow when we meet with your Account Manager, you will take an Inheritance and Blood Test," McGonagall said. "You will likely find Potter, Peverell and Black as the Houses in which you qualify as Lord and Head of. Though you may be second-in-line for House Black. That is three Houses. Why is that important, you may ask?"

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Something which may surprise you to discover, Harry," McGonagall said, "is this: Polygamy is legal in the wizarding world. You could marry as many as four or five witches and it wouldn't be considered Taboo."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Really? Will I be required to do so?"

"You will likely be both Lord Potter and Lord Peverell," McGonagall said. "That is two bloodlines you may wish to continue into a new generation. One wife for each bloodline. You may also inherit the title of Lord Black. That is a third. And then we get into a bit more of a complicated topic: Betrothal Contracts."

"Betrothals?" Harry asked.

"Marriage Contracts," McGonagall clarified, "Meaning you may be obligated by contract to marry a girl. In fact, I should warn you not to be surprised if you do have a Betrothal or two to your name. Your father might have penned them before his death."

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked.

"Because it was expected of him," McGonagall said. "Your father was in a Betrothal Contract himself, but sadly his Betrothed was murdered the summer after your parents and your father's Betrothed finished their education. So your father only married your mother. But he could have had two wives. You know his Betrothed's niece, Daphne Greengrass. She is a Slytherin in your year."

Harry's eyes widened. He could have technically had two mothers?

"In fact, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "I would not be entirely surprised if Daphne Greengrass is Betrothed to you, since your father never completed the Contract with their family."

"Daphne?" Harry asked, "A Slytherin?!"

McGonagall huffed. "Mr. Potter – Harry – unfortunately your perception of Slytherins has been highly slandered upon. I understand your attitude toward Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson isn't exactly that great, but Daphne Greengrass is nothing like Miss Parkinson. The Greengrass Family, in fact, is in an Alliance with House Potter."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes," McGonagall said. "That Alliance is known as the Great Alliance. It was started by your grandfather, Charlus Potter. The Great Alliance was a political powerhouse in the Wizengamot. In fact, several of your fellow students in your year – their Houses are in an Alliance with yours. In addition to Potter and Greengrass, the Great Alliance consisted of the Houses of Longbottom, Bones, Abbot, MacMillan, Boot, Patil and Lovegood. House Lovegood has a daughter in first year right now. Houses Patil and Lovegood are Minor Houses and therefore they do not have a seat on the Wizengamot, but the rest of the Houses in the Alliance do."

"If my Grandmother was a Black," Harry said, "Why aren't the Blacks in an Alliance my Grandfather created?"

"Good question," McGonagall said. "Aside from the Greengrass Family, which is Neutral, every House in the Alliance is a member of the Light Alliance. The Black Family, however, were members of the Dark Alliance. Your Grandmother never associated her much with the Blacks after she married your Grandfather."

"Great Aunt Dorea was considered a Black Sheep in the family," a voice said behind Harry, "Much like my own mother."

Harry looked over his shoulder and found a young witch standing at the entrance of the classroom. He realized this must be Nymphadora Tonks, his new Metamorph Tutor. Harry recalled McGonagall telling him that this witch had just finished her education in June, so she was likely eighteen, maybe nineteen. She had a heart-shaped face and – Harry had to embarrassingly admit to himself – she was very cute. Her hair was a hot pink color, a brighter shade than the color his hair became when he was embarrassed.

"Nymphadora Tonks," McGonagall said, moving to her feet, "Welcome. I'm sure he needs no introduction, but this is Harry Potter."

"No introduction necessary," Nymphadora said, as she walked over to Harry, who stood up at once, "I'm not a big fan of my first name, but I do allow some to call me by a shortened version, Dora. As it appears you are now my Apprentice, I give you that permission."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dora," Harry said, extending a hand.

"You are a little charmer, aren't you?" Dora said, shaking his hand, "Girls must be all over you."

She giggled when Harry's hair turned pink.

"Lovely shade of pink, mate," Dora said, "Was that something you control, or random?"

"It happens when I'm embarrassed," Harry said, "But it only started happening recently."

"Ah," Dora said, nodding, "Mine turns a shade of red when I'm embarrassed, but only when I am really, truly embarrassed. I can usually control it. And so will you soon enough. So, you finally discovered you're a Metamorph. I was wondering when that would happen."

"You knew, Miss Tonks?" McGonagall asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"Call me Dora, ma'am," Dora said. "Yep, I knew. My Mum and Dad were dear friends with your parents, Harry, before they died. I even met you once or twice when you were a baby, and I was five or six years old. Even back then I liked having pink hair, and when you met me and saw my hair, yours changed into a little tuft of the same color. I was worried last year when I never saw you change your features."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" McGonagall asked.

"I figured it was none of my business," Dora said, shrugging. "So what changed?"

"Sit down, and we can discuss that," McGonagall said.

Harry sat back down at the desk, and Dora sat down next to her.

"It turns out, Dora," McGonagall said, "That Harry's magical core was bound to twenty-five percent until only a couple days ago when it was raised to fifty-percent."

"It was still bound?" Dora asked. "That is absolutely criminal!"

"Indeed," McGonagall agreed, "However, there may be a good reason. You see, even at twenty-five percent, Harry was average, and even sometimes above average with his fellow students when it comes to magical ability."

"At twenty-five percent?!" Dora exclaimed, looking at Harry with wide eyes. "Do you what that means, mate? You're a pretty strong wizard. Or you will be. That's impressive!"

"Even more impressive," McGonagall said, "When you realize that Harry has a history of pulling off some Metamorph feats throughout his childhood."

"If that is true," Dora said, "Why did you tell me he only discovered it recently?"

"Unfortunately," McGonagall said, "He was Obliviated of such knowledge until recently. And yes, that will be investigated by the DMLE as soon as possible. Thanks to a Flushing Draught, his memories are restored, and he can control some of his talents, but he still has much to learn."

"What can you do right now, Harry?" Dora asked.

"I suppose the most important is that I can turn into my go-to feminine form," Harry said, "and I've apparently been doing so since I was six years old."

"Blimey!" Dora said, then motioned to the feminine outfit on the desk, "Explains why you brought those clothes with you. When was the last time you turned into a girl?"

"Yesterday morning," Harry said, "However... Rose, my feminine personality took over."

"Oh, dear," Dora said, "Do you know how long 'Rose' has existed?"

"Since I was seven years old," Harry said.

"Have you Compromised with her yet?" Dora asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "She's agreed that I am the dominant personality, and I could turn into my feminine form and keep my personality if I wanted to. In turn, Rose wishes to emerge sometimes. And she wants five new outfits of her own. Tomorrow Professor McGonagall is taking me to Diagon Alley, where Rose will emerge, and will do her own shopping."

"Are you going to let her emerge today?" Dora asked.

"No," Harry said, "I was thinking that if I might Morph into my feminine form, it would be my choice."

"When do you planning on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Dora asked McGonagall.

"After our lesson tomorrow morning," McGonagall said.

"I wonder if I might be able to join you," Dora said, "So I can watch Rose when she emerges tomorrow. And perhaps get to know her a bit. Just to make sure she is alright with the Compromise."

"I think that would be alright," McGonagall said.

"Do you have a male personality, Dora?" Harry asked.

"I do," Dora said. "His name is Nemo. But he only emerges once every few months, just to let me know he's still around. That's only because I've known about my Metamorph talents for most of my life, and been able to deal with them. At first, Nemo showed himself once or twice a month for two years until I could control him. Now I'm proud to say I am ninety-nine percent female-dominant."

"I haven't decided if I want to be entirely male dominant," Harry said. "Let's just say... pregnancy may be something I _might_ want to do at some point in time. Just because I want to embrace my Metamorph talents. However..."

"Yes?" Dora said.

"I don't fancy guys that way," Harry said, "So..."

"So you can't see how you could become pregnant if you wanted," Dora said.

"Unless it was with a fellow Metamorph," Harry said, "But, of course, that won't happen for several years."

"Talk to me when you're older if you're still interested," Dora said. "I might be able to be a sperm donor."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"You're the only Metamorph, close to my age, aside from my age, that I know, Harry," Dora said, "It would be an experience. However -"

She winked. "I may ask you to return the favor."

Harry blushed and his hair turned pink again.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "If we could move on from that topic for the time being?"

"Of course, ma'am," Dora said. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I was about to ask you that, Dora," McGonagall said. "I have a body-length mirror here if you need it. I know that Harry was practicing with one yesterday."

"Really?" Dora asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "A little bit."

"Well then," Dora said, "How about you show me what you're capable of right now? _Only_ in your male form right now. I personally know how uncomfortable it is in boy's clothing when you're a girl. If you want to test out your female form, we can do so, but you'll have to change clothes."

"I expected that, of course," McGonagall said, then pointed to a curtained-off area. "If you wish to change at any point, you may do so behind there."

"Once you're comfortable, however," Dora said, "I may ask you to change in front of me."

"Er... clothed or naked?" Harry asked.

"That would be your decision, of course," Dora said, "I tell you what. Don't think about that right now. It might be something to do on the last day of this crash course in tutoring. Or sooner, depending on your comfort level."

"Alright,'' Harry said.

Over the next few minutes, Harry showed off everything he had been practicing the previous day in the Hospital Wing. Mostly it was changing his hair color, as well as changing his eye color

"Mostly I've only been able to pull off changing the color of my hair and eyes," Harry said. "When I am angry, my fingernail color also changes, but it always looks funny aside from the normal color."

"Fingernails shouldn't matter when you're a boy, Harry," Dora said, smiling. "However, when you can use that ability as a girl, it is _so_ much easier than putting on nail polish."

Dora raised her hands, so Harry could see her fingernails. She changed them into several colors, before returning them to the same color as her hair.

"As for your hair color and eye color," Dora said. "You're doing very well. I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised to know that color changing your features is the easiest part of Morphing."

"No, I'm not surprised," Harry said. "I was also trying to work on changing the length of my hair. I was mostly focusing on trying to cover my scar in ways that didn't look so obvious. But... hair length is more difficult. I don't understand that, though. When I'm transforming into Rose, my hair is pretty long."

"Harry, you can't compare Morphing to a complete gender-change," Dora said. "Changing genders, especially into your go-to gender preference is the most natural thing for a Metamorph. Especially to Metamorphs who have both a male and female personality like you do with 'Harry' and 'Rose'. That is because when Rose emerges, she's completely emerging into the form she is used to."

"So is that why I've had a history of changing my gender in my sleep?" Harry asked. "It has happened quite a bit. The most recent was yesterday."

"Were you still you, or Rose, when that happened?" Dora asked.

"Um," Harry said, "While I've had a history of Rose emerging while I am asleep – which I can now remember thanks to the Flushing Draughts – I was still myself yesterday morning when I woke up. I just woke up looking like a girl. Unfortunately that was before I knew gender-swapping was possible. Before my memories were restored."

Dora laughed. "That must have been interesting!"

"That's one word for it," Harry muttered.

"Until you learn to completely control gender-swapping," Dora said, "You may wake up in the future as your feminine form again. But if your Compromise is as good as you say it is, Rose should not emerge unless you give her permission. When I speak to Rose, I will make sure that she knows you're the dominant. I've dealt with this before and will know whether or not she's lying."

"Alright," Harry said.

"So!" Dora said, "We know you're good at changing your hair and eye color. However, we don't know if you can keep it for a long period of time. I noticed you can change your eyes to look like cat's eyes. Change your eyes to that color now, please."

Harry turned back to the body-length mirror and pictured his eyes as those resembling Hermione's new eyes. He grinned when he succeeded.

"Excellent," Dora said. "Now, I want to see if you can keep that eye-color for a long period of time. To make it even more difficult, we're going to practice changing your hair-length, since that is what you were working on already."

Harry's cat's eyes only lasted about thirty-seconds. While he was focusing on changing the length of his fringe, his eyes returned to the emerald green color.

"Don't be too discouraged, Harry," Dora said, "That is exactly what I thought would happen. That happened because you were so focused on changing your hair-length, that you lost focus in keeping the change in your eye color. In order to perfect your Metamorph talents, keeping your hair color, hair length, eye color and any other change will have to feel natural to you in order to keep them all for long periods of time. Even I still have problems keeping my control for too long. The easiest way to train yourself on this is... this."

Dora's hair changed from pink to green.

"Changing your hair color?" Harry asked.

"Changing one thing about you every so often," Dora said. "Notice that the rest of my body never changed. Perhaps sometime I'll show you how I look normal when I'm not focused on changing my appearance. Then you'll see how much I am keeping changed at any one time. Professor McGonagall, how long were you hoping these lessons will last?"

"The last lesson will be next Sunday," McGonagall said. "The rest of the students will return from Christmas Break that evening, so our last lesson will be Sunday morning. How many of those days will you be able to present?"

"Actually, that is something I hoped to discuss with you," Dora said. "I wouldn't mind staying in some Private Quarters here all week if that is fine with you. I packed some bags for a week-long stay."

"I think that would be alright," McGonagall said. "I might be able to set you up with some Private Quarters near where Harry is staying."

"Near Gryffindor Tower?" Dora asked.

"Nay," McGonagall said. "I suppose I forgot to mention that. Due to some recent events – including Harry's Metamorph abilities – Harry and a friend of his are staying together in Private Quarters on the fourth floor. Perhaps Harry can introduce you to his friend later. Though I must warn you. She's going through some changes of her own. More than a usual thirteen year old girl."

"Well," Dora said, "That improves the situation. If you're bored in the next week, Harry, during the late afternoons or evenings, you can also visit me in my Private Quarters to continue more Metamorph training."

"That might be a good idea," McGonagall said. "If it doesn't interfere with other things currently in Harry's life."

Harry knew of course what McGonagall had meant – Hermione's in heat predicament.

"I might take you up on that, Dora," Harry said.

Over the next couple of hours, Harry continued his first day of lessons with Dora. These lessons included keeping his eye color or hair color the same while concentrating on working his other features. During the second hour of the lesson, Dora seemed to have a new fun hobby: finding ways to embarrass Harry. After the fifth time of Dora doing this, Harry finally realized why she was doing it.

"You're trying to help me stop my hair from going pink when I'm embarrassed," Harry said.

Dora grinned. "Was I that obvious? That was exactly what I was trying to do. After all, if you wish to keep your Metamorph abilities relatively secret from the majority of the student body for a period of time, you need to be able to control your blushing. Your hair going pink would be a clear sign that you're a Metamorph, Harry."

Harry nodded, conceding the point.

"How much longer do we have left for this lesson?" Dora asked McGonagall.

"Half-an-hour," McGonagall said, "Then I want you to go eat lunch, Harry. Constant Morphing will give you an appetite."

"Alright," Harry said.

"Half-an-hour," Dora said. "Plenty of time."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"I want to see you in your feminine form," Dora said. "It would be a waste not to do so since you brought your feminine outfit with you."

"Alright," Harry said, "One problem. I haven't changed to my feminine form knowingly. Every time I do, Rose emerges."

"I assume you changed back to your male form yesterday after discovering you looked like a girl," Dora said; Harry nodded. "How did you change then?"

"I focused on my male appearance," Harry said. "I saw... me... in my mind's eye."

"Really?" Dora asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Why?"

"It took me at least a year to use my so-called mind's eye to change my appearance," Dora said. "If you're telling the truth, mate, then training you might be a lot easier than I thought!"

Harry grinned. He hoped that was true.

"Do you remember how you looked as a girl?" Dora asked.

Harry nodded.

"There you go," Dora said. "If that works, we'll use your mind's eye going forward with your training. Remember Harry. While you're transforming, you need to be sure you keep your own personality. Focus on changing _only_ your gender, _not_ your identity."

Harry nodded. At Harry's request, Professor McGonagall moved the body-length mirror behind the curtained-off area. Harry grabbed his feminine outfit, then walked into the curtained-off area. He undressed completely, trying not to think that he was starkers in front of two women. He then stood in front of the mirror, and focused his mind's eye on Rose's appearance, while still trying to focus on being himself, being _Harry._

He closed his eyes, focusing on his feminine appearance. After half-a-minute, he opened his eyes. He grinned when he saw Rose's appearance standing in front of him. It was still weird, however, to see him looking like a girl, especially when it came to seeing certain body parts. He proceeded to change into his outfit. He had a bit of difficulty putting on his training bra, but figured it out soon enough. When he was dressed, he checked himself in the mirror. When he decided he looked good enough, he left the curtained area.

"Harry?" McGonagall asked. "Are we still speaking to you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, "though I suppose it would be difficult to tell, wouldn't it? I have my feminine voice."

"I'll trust you're telling the truth," Dora said. "After all, I am meeting Rose tomorrow officially. I imagine Rose has a different personality than Harry. So, how do you feel, Harry? Are you comfortable?"

"Funny enough, I suppose I am," Harry said. "The only awkward part is the clothing."

"Only the clothing?" Dora asked. "After all, a girl's body is quite different than a boy's."

"There is a term for what happens when one loses limbs," McGonagall said. "It is said they feel a 'phantom pain'. Now, I know it is different than losing limbs, but do you feel any phantom pains? Any odd feelings of body parts that should be there that aren't?"

Harry, of course, knew what McGonagall was implying.

"I don't know whether to feel embarrassed or not about this," Harry said, "But no. I don't have any of those feelings. It does feel weird seeing myself naked when I look like this, but aside from that..."

"Then I suppose that means you feel natural in both genders, Harry," Dora said. "That is very good. Was it easy to Morph into your feminine form?"

"You were right," Harry said, "It was the same as when I Morphed into my male form. I saw this appearance in my mind's eye and changed. I didn't feel any of the changes either."

"I am impressed, Harry," Dora said. "Perhaps it is because of the Flushing Draughts bringing back lost memories. I don't know. But you are quite the natural at this. This next week will be a very fun experience!"

Harry grinned.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter, I'll say that," Dora said. "You don't mind me calling you that – using feminine terms instead of masculine?"

"I should probably get used to it if this appearance will be common," Harry said.

"Excellent," Dora said. "You make a beautiful girl, Harry."

Harry grinned, and blushed.

"Huh," Dora said, "I don't know if it is because you can control it, or because it is different with your feminine from, but your hair did not become pink when you blushed."

"Well, Harry," McGonagall said, "If you could change back into your male form and get dressed back into your normal clothing, I think we can call this first lesson finished. You've done wonderfully so far. Once you're back to your male form, you're excused. But I want you to get some lunch. Dora, I'll take you to your temporary Quarters when we're finished here. I'll put you somewhere near Harry's Quarters so he can visit you for bonus lessons in the next week."

"Alright," Dora said.

Harry walked back into the curtained area. Seven minutes later, Harry left, back in his male form, and dressed.

"Tomorrow, I would like the two of you to be here at eight-o-clock," McGonagall said. "Pending any unplanned issues, we'll have a three hour lesson, then we'll head to Diagon Alley with Harry's friend."

"Alright," Harry said.

Harry said farewell to Dora and Professor McGonagall, then left the classroom.


	9. The Marauder's Map

**Chapter 9  
The Marauder's Map**

 **Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 10 of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim for these, only my own additions.**

* * *

 **Monday, December 28** **th** **, 1992 – Afternoon**

Lunchtime in the Great Hall, after his lessons with Professor McGonagall and Dora, was the first time Harry had seen any of the Weasleys since Ron had left with his father the previous day. He might have missed them entirely, if he had opted to go to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione before he had lunch. However, _both_ Professor McGonagall and Dora had told him he needed to eat to regain his energy from constant use of Morphing for nearly three hours. So he had gone straight to lunch.

Fred and George Weasley both sat down across from him when they entered the Great Hall. Harry looked at them, rather cautiously. While he thought they were pretty good blokes, he wasn't sure if that was just the influence under the Compulsions over the past year and a half.

"Harry?" Fred asked, "Can George and I speak to you?"

"That would depend," Harry said, "Is the topic on your minds something that should be said in the hearing range of possible eavesdroppers?"

Dumbledore wasn't present, nor was Professor Snape, but Harry was still cautious about who the Headmaster might be using to spy on him.

"We'll be careful," George said. "Basically, Harry, we wanted to apologize to you for our git of a younger brother. Our father explained to us what Ron was doing."

"Frankly neither of us would be surprised if Ron was either suspended, or expelled for what he did," Fred said. "Percy is quite disgusted with our youngest brother. _If_ Ron returns, Percy promised our Dad that he would watch Ron like a hawk from now on, and he won't let Ron come anywhere near you and Hermione."

"Percy's actually pretty disgusted with himself too," George said. "He says he should have noticed something. He's seriously thinking of resigning as Prefect for his failure in protecting you and Hermione. He's also threatening to tell Professor McGonagall to take his name out of the candidacy for Head Boy."

"Wow," Harry said, "That's pretty surprising, from what I know about Percy."

"Shocked us too," Fred and George said in unison.

"How's Ginny taking the whole thing?" Harry asked.

"Can't really tell with her," Fred said. "But every time we've seen her since Dad's visit, she's been writing in that diary of hers."

"Which is pretty strange," George said, "She's never had a diary until this year. We're not entirely sure how she got it."

"We figured that Mum gave it to her," Fred said.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Fred said, "Not the smartest thing to do. She gets highly defensive when we mention it."

George shrugged. "We just figured it was girl issues. She's probably been writing all about how she fancies you, Harry, and doesn't want us to find out."

"Pretty obvious, though," Fred said.

"Yeah, well, I'm unavailable in the romance department," Harry said.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Come on now, Harry," George said, "Tell us the juicy gossip. Who is the lucky girl? Wait... it is Hermione, right?"

Harry merely smiled.

"Right on, mate!" Fred said.

"A good match, that is," George said. "Does this new romance have anything to do with your recent disappearance from the Gryffindor Tower?"

"I'm afraid I can't speak about that yet," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall knows about it. Ask her. If she refuses to tell you, then I can't tell you either."

"Does it have something to do with you spending much of your time in the Hospital Wing since Christmas?" George asked.

"Or the fourth floor last night?" Fred asked.

"Exactly how do you know that?" Harry replied.

"We'll tell you," George said.

"After lunch," Fred said.

"Better be quick," Harry said, "I am headed back to the Hospital Wing after lunch."

"Is Hermione in the Hospital Wing?" Fred asked.

"That's also on the topic of something I can't speak about yet," Harry said.

Fred and George exchanged glances, looking fairly intrigued. After lunch, Fred and George led Harry toward a broom closet. Harry looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Harry, mate," Fred said, "Now that you have a girlfriend, you should know one of the greatest Hogwarts worst-kept secrets."

"Broom closets are the best place for privacy," George said.

It took all of Harry's training from that morning to keep his hair from turning pink. He had realized what Fred and George were implying.

"Er... that's not why we're here, right?" Harry said.

Fred and George snickered.

"Harry, you're a very handsome bloke," Fred said, grinning.

"But you're not _that_ handsome," George said, matching his brother's grin.

The twins laughed as they led Harry into the broom closet.

"We're in here, Harry," Fred said, "Because what we're about to reveal needs the utmost privacy."

"You can reveal it to your girlfriend," George said, "if you're one of those sappy blokes who don't like keeping secrets from those you love. But otherwise... _nobody else_!"

"Alright," Harry said, "What's up?"

"We're giving you a Christmas present," Fred said.

"We also decided it was the best way to show you that we're nothing like that git of a brother of ours," George said.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on a nearby small table. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.

"What's that supposed to be?" he asked.

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," George said, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but like my dear brother said, we're showing that we're better blokes than Ron."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," George said. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Harry asked.

"A bit of old parchment!" Fred said, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."

"Well," George said, "when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —"

Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"— well, more innocent than we are now," Fred said, "we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor." George said, "and it upset him for some reason —"

"So he hauled us off to his office," Fred said, "and started threatening us with the usual —"

"Detention," George said.

"Disembowelment," Fred supplied.

"And we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets," George said, "marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._ "

"Don't tell me, " said Harry, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — _this._ "

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said George. He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ "

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

 ** _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_**

 ** _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_**

 ** _are proud to present  
_**

 ** _THE MARAUDER'S MAP_**

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing.

"Do you want to see your girlfriend?" Fred asked.

He rearranged that Map, and found the Hospital Wing. Hermione's dot was near Poppy Pomfrey's.

"Ah," Fred said, "Looks like she is speaking to Madam Pomfrey at this moment."

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"In his office," George said, pointing to the area that showed Dumbledore's office.

"Pacing," Fred said.

"He does that," George said.

"So if I wanted to watch Dumbledore's movements around the castle," Harry said. "Whenever I wanted..."

"Sounds fairly boring to me, mate," Fred said.

"But you could do it," George said.

"But there are better ways to use the map," Fred said, "Secret passages around the school. There are seven total. Filch knows about three or four. Now, Filch knows about these four" — he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about _these. W_ e don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. To Hogsmeade."

"So that is how you get butterbeer and stuff from Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"Yes, indeed," Fred said.

"All you have to do," Fred said, "Is go up to the statue of the one-eyed old crone, and say Dissendium. If you forget, just look at the map, and it will tell you."

"So it is like a password," Harry said, "What about other passwords? Dumbledore's office? Other Houses?"

"Self-updating for every password," Fred said.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"

"— or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.

"Just tap it again," George said, "and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

"So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, guys. I'll definitely be able to put some use in this."

Fred and George grinned, then left the broom closet. Harry searched the map. Dumbledore was still pacing in his office. Nymphadora Tonks was settling in to her temporary Private Quarters near Harry's and Hermione's own Quarters. As he stared at his own name on the map, Harry wondered what would happen when he became Rose Potter. Would her name show up on the map? Had Fred and George noticed a Rose Potter on the map? What did they think if they had? He shrugged, deciding he would investigate this later.

Smiling at Hermione's name on the map, Harry gave the password to wipe the map blank, and that was exactly what it did. Then he pocketed it in his robes, and headed out of the broom closet, and toward the Hospital Wing.

He arrived at the Hospital Wing fifteen minutes later. The curtains which were usually closed around Hermione's bed, were now opened, and Hermione was relaxing in bed, reading one of the school-books that Harry had brought her from her trunk. Harry grinned when he saw that Hermione's face was no longer furry. Hermione echoed his grin as she saw him approach.

"There you are!" Hermione said, "I was starting to miss you."

"Had a spot of lunch after my first Metamorph lessons," Harry said, "I would have come back right away, but Professor McGonagall advised me to eat some lunch right away, to get back my energy."

"Probably a good idea if you were doing so much Morphing in so little time," Hermione said, "So, tell me about it! How did it go?"

"I will, I promise," Harry said. "But first I want to know something. Is the rest of your body fur-less like your face? Did it work?"

"It did!" Hermione said, grinning, "I have no fur left on my body. Well, except my tail."

"I can see that," Harry said, glancing at Hermione's happily waving tail, "Would it be rude of me to say that I am really happy you look... relatively normal again. You were kind of cute with a furry face, but I missed seeing your normal face."

"No, it isn't rude at all," Hermione said, "I wouldn't have even been upset if you said you didn't like the fur at all, because I would probably agree with you. I'm okay with my ears and my tail... the extra nipples will take some time to get used to... but the fur was just terrible! And I bet kissing me will feel so much better."

Harry grinned, knowing she had said that on purpose. "I'm not sure. I might have to test that for myself."

Hermione grinned, and waved at him with her tail in a 'come-over-here' manner. Harry did as was told. He cupped her smooth pink cheek with one of his hands, leaned toward her, then kissed her softly. Hermione hummed against his lips and returned the kiss. They kissed for about half-a-minute before Harry backed away.

"As much as I liked kissing you before," Harry said, "That was the best kiss yet."

"I completely agree," Hermione said, grinning. "So! Tell me about your lesson!"

"Well," Harry said, "My Metamorph tutor wasn't there when I arrived. So Professor McGonagall gave me a crash course in my family history and my House while we waited."

"Finally," Hermione said.

Harry raised his eyebrows at this unexpected reply.

"Oh," Hermione said; Harry saw her blushing for the first time since she had her furry face, "McGonagall might have mentioned a few things about that to me. But she said I couldn't tell you until she gave you the information. I'm sorry."

"It is alright," Harry said, "What did she tell you?"

"She said you could be the Lord of several Houses," Hermione said, "And to continue the bloodlines of those Houses, you would have to marry – er – more than one girl. She said Polygamy is legal in wizarding society. She said you might have a couple Betrothal Contracts, but she said it wouldn't interfere if – you know – you and I were to marry."

"She told me much of that and more," Harry said. "She even has an idea about who one of my Betrothed could be. Daphne Greengrass. A Slytherin in our year."

"I know who she is," Hermione said, nodding. "She, and her friend, Tracey Davis – also in our year – are a lot nicer than Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. She could be your Betrothed? Really?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Her father's sister – so her Aunt – was actually Betrothed to my father. I could have had Daphne's Aunt as my second mother. Dad could have married her and Mum. But Daphne's Aunt died a few months after Dad and Mum finished their education here."

"So the Betrothal Contract might have moved on to you," Hermione said, nodding, "Could you get along with a Slytherin? Could you learn to love her?"

"Maybe not a Slytherin, per se," Harry said, "But a daughter of a House allied with my own House, I might. The Greengrass House is one of several Houses allied with mine. Neville, Parvati and her sister, Padma, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, their Houses are also Allied to mine."

"So if your father penned Betrothal Contracts," Hermione said, "It could be daughters of Houses allied with yours. So Parvati or Padma Patil, or Susan Bones could be Betrothed to you."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"But why would your father pen an additional Betrothal Contract for you," Hermione said, "if you were in a Contract with his late Betrothed's niece?"

"Because I'm first-in-line for the Lordship of two Houses," Harry said, "and second-in-line for a third House."

Hermione nodded. "In case you didn't marry someone of your choice."

"Could you participate in Polygamy?" Harry asked, "I-I mean I'm not asking you to marry me right now! Oh, bother. Forget it."

"No, I'm okay with answering that question, Harry," Hermione said. "It needs to be something we'll talk about sooner or later. I'm a Neko now. You're my mate. We're probably mates for life."

"Oh... right," Harry said, "So marriage is... pretty likely."

"Yeah," Hermione said, smiling. "Which I am okay with, Harry. I can't see myself marrying any other boy. To answer your question... I suppose I could see myself being one of multiple wives. It depends on if I am friendly with those who you'll also marry. But, I think... if you discover any Betrothal Contracts soon, and we do find out they are with girls we already know... then we can form friendships with them soon enough and we'd be great friends by the time for the wedding. Maybe even more than friends."

"More than friends?" Harry asked.

"You could have multiple girlfriends, Harry," Hermione said, grinning.

Harry coughed. "You'd be okay with that?"

"It would be good practice for marriage, Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh... right," Harry said.

"I figured we'll judge all future friendship on – you know – how they act around me," Hermione said. "Now that I look this way. I know that sounds kind of mean, but there is no point in trying to be friendly with someone if they tease me for being a Neko."

"If I have any Betrothed," Harry said, "And they tease you, I'll – well, I don't know what I'll do."

"Harry, if you're in an Alliance with the Houses of your Betrothed," Hermione said, "I think their parents will likely lecture them if they make fun of me."

"If their parents support you too," Harry said.

"If they want to continue to be Allied with your House," Hermione said, "They're pretty much going to have to support me, because I'm your mate and girlfriend. Plus, it sounds as if getting out of Betrothal Contracts is a very messy business."

Harry nodded. "True."

"So!" Hermione said, "Tell me about your first Metamorph lesson!"

"Well," Harry said, "First I met Nymphadora Tonks, who doesn't like to be called by her full first name – she let me call her 'Dora'. She finished her education here last year. As you can probably guess, she's a Metamorphmagus like me. I haven't really told her about you yet, only mentioned you as my 'friend'. I figured the whole 'girlfriend' and 'Neko' thing can be explained when you meet her."

"I'll get to meet her?" Hermione asked.

"Yep!" Harry said, "She's going with us to Diagon Alley tomorrow. She wants to meet Rose, and tomorrow is a good opportunity for that."

"I'll get to meet Rose too," Hermione said, "Or rather, reunite with her. I haven't had the opportunity yet."

Harry nodded. "Dora is going to be here until after our last meeting next Sunday. She's going to stay in one of the Private Quarters near ours."

"Really?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "That way if I want, I can do some bonus Metamorph lessons with her when Professor McGonagall can't be there."

Hermione nodded. "Maybe I can watch – if I ever get out of here. Madam Pomfrey says I'm here until my first experience of being 'in heat'. But she says I do get to go to Diagon Alley with you tomorrow."

"Has she said when that first experience could be?" Harry asked.

"Could be anytime between now and and a week from now," Hermione said, then grinned, "You looking forward to it?"

"I just want to know what it feels like – I-I mean, not the – you know, well that too," Harry stammered.

"Wow," Hermione said, "You're blushing, but your hair didn't turn pink."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Dora helped me with that. I don't want to get embarrassed in front of someone who doesn't know I'm a Metamorph. My hair would turn colors and -"

"- and there goes the secret," Hermione said. "Yeah. So you want to know what it feels like to be lured in when I'm 'in heat'."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Would it feel like a Compulsion? Would I not remember anything? I don't like that feeling."

"Or maybe it will just feel like you're _really_ attracted to me at a certain time of each month," Hermione said.

"That would be so much better," Harry said, grinning. "Guess we'll find out soon."

"Guess so," Hermione said, "Continue with your story."

Harry did, giving her a detailed summary of his first Metamorph lesson. Hermione made a few comments every now and then, and asked questions too. Harry answered all the questions she had to the best of his ability. He knew she wanted to be a part of it, since it was a part of him. He also knew she was feeling bored and isolated because she had been in the Hospital Wing since she had turned into a Neko. She missed learning new things, even though being a Neko was a great learning experience. So he was quite happy to discuss everything with her.

Also, at times, Hermione wanted him to show off his new talents. Hermione loved it when Harry Morphed his eyes to match her own.

The whole explanation took twenty minutes due to Hermione's welcomed interruptions making some of the topic conversations longer, as well as Harry showing off whenever Hermione wanted him to.

"Dora said that by the time we're done this week," Harry said, "she wouldn't be surprised if I mastered my talents."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione said. "I wouldn't be surprised, especially if she thinks you're a natural."

Harry smiled. "I like being a Metamorph. It is pretty fun. I guess that is why it feels so natural."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled her way over to them.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," she said, "I hope you had a wonderful first day of Metamorph training."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"I trust you've eaten something?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Two or three hours of continuous Morphing takes a lot of energy."

"I've had lunch, yes," Harry said.

"I'll bring your lunch soon, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said. "But first, an owl came for you. I believe your parents wrote you a letter."

"Must have written me a letter in addition to replying to Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

She thanked Madam Pomfrey when the nurse handed her the envelope. Madam Pomfrey said she would return soon, and left the bedside. Hermione frowned as she stared at the envelope.

"What do you think?" she asked Harry.

"Rip it off like a plaster," Harry suggested. "You don't want to keep this anticipation. It could be good... or..."

"Or it could be bad," Hermione said, frowning. "You're right. I need to read this. I need to know how my parents feel."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled, and opened the envelope. She took the letter out and began to read it. By the time she finished the letter, her eyes were shining with tears, and her ears were flat. She said nothing, but handed the letter to Harry, who began to read it:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Your father and I received a very strange letter from Professor McGonagall. She said you had an accident at school, and she mentioned something called a Neko, also known as a Cat-Girl. Your Professor gave us some of the details – though I was sure there were things she wasn't telling us. So your father and I did some research about it for a couple of hours before I wrote this letter. In normal means, a Cat-Girl is simply a costume worn by people who call themselves 'furries'._

 _But from what your Professor says you have real cat's ears in addition to your own and an actual tail? Is this true, dear? Well, I suppose we'll see for ourselves soon enough. Professor McGonagall told us about the invitation for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. We wrote a reply to her as well, and are accepting the invitation. So we'll see you then._

 _However... well, I have to be honest Hermione. Your father isn't very happy. He wants to take you out of Hogwarts. He told me that if you have an actual tail and additional ears, that he thinks they are abnormalities, and you should see a doctor and have them removed in a surgery._

 _I don't know what to think, sweetheart. I understand his point. It would be very difficult for you to live in our world. Think about our business, dear! What would our clients say if they found out about this? We could be ruined!_

 _We'll discuss this more during the meeting. But please think about your father's idea._

 _I love you,_  
 _Mum_

"They can't be serious," Harry said.

Hermione only sniffled, as her yellow eyes became watery.

"Thinking of their jobs over their own daughter?!" Harry growled.

"Harry, your hair," Hermione said, "It's red – cause you're angry."

"At least my fingernails are normal," Harry muttered. "I only worked on my embarrassment reactions today. Guess I'll have to work on the other emotional reactions later."

Harry closed his eyes, focused on changing his hair back to normal. Hermione gave him a teary smile when he opened his eyes again.

"At least you're good at changing it back to normal," Hermione said.

"You're ignoring the issue at hand, Hermione," Harry said.

"My parents really love being dentists, Harry," Hermione said, "They've had their practice since before Mum was even pregnant with me. They're not entirely comfortable with me being a witch."

"But they seemed okay with it when I met them this summer," Harry said; technically he hadn't officially "met" the Grangers, but he had seen them and how they behaved around Hermione.

"They were coping with it," Hermione said, "But this – this must have been the limit. I think they're serious about this, Harry. About making me have a surgery."

"I don't bloody care, Hermione!" Harry said, "I'm sorry for my language, but it is true. You're a Neko now, this is your life. I am your mate. I swore to defend you, even from your parents. And that is exactly what I'll do tomorrow. I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't promise I'll be polite to your parents."

"It's alright," Hermione said, "I won't be polite either. But... Harry, they're my parents. I'm thirteen years old, far from legal age. Legally, they make the important decisions for me."

"No," Harry said, "I'm going to be a Lord of at least two Houses. That has to mean something! If your parents threaten to remove you from Hogwarts, or try to make you get a surgery, I'll find some way to stop them. I'll ask Professor McGonagall if there is anything I can do about it."

Hermione smiled, her ears wiggling, and her tail waving around happily. "Thank you, Harry. Best boyfriend ever."

Harry smiled, leaned toward her and kissed her softly. Hermione grinned against his lips and returned the kiss. When Harry backed up, Hermione made to rip up the letter, but Harry stopped her.

"Not yet," Harry said, when Hermione looked at him with a confused expression, "Evidence to show Professor McGonagall."

"Oh," Hermione said, nodding, "Alright."

Harry smiled and relaxed back in his chair. He then realized he had something else to tell Hermione.

"So," Harry said, "At lunch, I met with Fred and George Weasley. They apologized to me for Ron, and think he is a git."

"Glad to see we can still be friendly with some Weasleys," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "And they also gave me this really cool gift to make up for it..."

* * *

 **This isn't a cliffhanger. Hermione's reaction about the Marauder's Map will come soon enough. I just decided to end the chapter mid-conversation.**

 **Those who have read Gandalf's Beard's "Hermione's Furry Little Problem" – in which this story is inspired by – will likely notice some similarities to that story, when it comes to Hermione's parents' reactions toward Hermione being a Neko in this and the next chapter. However, BOTH parents will eventually change their views for the better, but not immediately. Admittedly, I'm only doing this so Hermione can live with Harry.**


	10. The Grangers

**Chapter 10  
The Grangers**

 **Warning** : **Drs. Granger bashing. You probably won't like Hermione's parents this chapter. But their opinions will change eventually.**

* * *

 **Monday, December 28** **th** **, 1992 – Evening**

Minerva McGonagall's brows furrowed as she read through the letter written to Hermione from her mother. Earlier that day, Minerva had received her own letter from Hermione's mother, but it had been a short, simple acceptance of the lunch invitation at the Leaky Cauldron, and nothing else. She had been pondering Hermione's parents' reactions about their daughter's condition all day, and now she finally had her answer.

She was currently sitting in a chair near Hermione's hospital bed, where the young Neko was relaxing, and Harry was in a chair on the other side of the bed.

When she had arrived at the Hospital Wing that evening, she had congratulated Poppy Pomfrey on the successful removal of the fur from Hermione's face and body. Then she had commented positively to Hermione on her new appearance. Hermione thanked her, and had looked very happy. Then Hermione had given her the letter from her parents to look over.

While Hermione's parents' reactions weren't unexpected to Minerva, that didn't mean that she wasn't shocked to read the words. How could parents of such a smart and beautiful young woman value their jobs over their own daughter's well-being? Was it because she was a Neko?

She remembered the first time she had met the Grangers. It had been at their home, when she visited to inform them that their daughter was magical, and to introduce Hermione to the wizarding world. Hermione's father had been rather confrontational about the whole thing, and had some doubts that Minerva had been telling the truth until she used magic as evidence to prove what she said was the truth. Even then, he still looked doubtful.

During her career as a Professor, Minerva had privately met upwards of one-hundred Muggleborns over the years, and their parents, at their homes. Sadly, there had been several parents who were very confrontational about their child being magical. Some hated magic, and there were some who wouldn't let their children attend Hogwarts. But those who allowed their children to attend Hogwarts always had a good opinion towards magic. Minerva had hoped that Hermione's parents would help her with her new lifestyle. They seemed like such loving parents.

But this... Minerva couldn't believe it. Removal from Hogwarts – she had heard that several times before from Muggleborn parents. But for her parents to suggest Muggle _surgery_ to remove the _abnormalities._ That was something she _never_ expected from Hermione's parents.

"What do you think, ma'am?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think your parents completely understand what has happened to you," Minerva said. "I fear my explanation about Nekos must not have been too great. I didn't know how to explain it in a simple letter. That is my fault, and I promise to remedy my mistake tomorrow when we meet your parents. Perhaps then they'll understand that this goes far beyond your appearance."

"What if they don't, ma'am?" Harry asked, "What if they refuse to let Hermione remain in Hogwarts, in the wizarding world?"

"I'm afraid if they are resolute, then that is their choice," Minerva said. "It is out of my hands."

"But not mine, ma'am," Harry said. "According to you, I am going to be a Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House. More than one! Surely that means something! Hermione's my girlfriend, my mate!"

Minerva raised her eyebrows, as a thought crossed her mind. "There may be one solution. Unfortunately, if that happens... you would upset your parents, Miss Granger."

"They upset me already, ma'am," Hermione said. "I know that's an immature response, but they would deserve it."

"They would no longer legally be responsible for you," Minerva said.

"I would still consider them my parents," Hermione said. "But if it would stop them from taking me from Hogwarts... from Harry..."

"It would," Minerva confirmed.

"Then tell us," Hermione said. "Please, ma'am."

"Mr. Potter," Minerva said, "It is quite possible that tomorrow you'll gain your Lordship, as well as Emancipation. That means you will be seen as an adult, Mr. Potter. You would not have to return to your Muggle relatives, and the Trace would be removed from your person: you would be able to perform magic legally, as long as it isn't in the view of ignorant Muggles."

"Brilliant!" Harry said, "What does that have to do with Hermione?"

"If you gain your Lordship," Minerva said, "If you are the Head of your House, you will be able take on a Vassal."

"But... a Vassal means servitude in return for protection!" Hermione said.

"You're thinking about it too much, Miss Granger," Minerva said, "By definition and technicality, it certainly does mean that. But I doubt Mr. Potter would define it as such when it comes to you. You are his mate, after all."

"I'd offer protection without servitude," Harry said.

"The Vassal Ritual would not expect servitude if that is something Mr. Potter prefers, Miss Granger," Minerva said, "As his Vassal, you would be protected through his House. This means that if someone tries to control or manipulate you, Mr. Potter can step in. Of course, as a Neko, that is unlikely. Also, if someone were to challenge him to an official duel, they cannot make you the so-called 'spoils of their victory', which has been known to happen in the past. Also, if Mr. Potter gives his permission, the Trace would be removed from your person. You could use magic legally outside of Hogwarts, but not in the view of ignorant Muggles."

"Would I be Emancipated?" Hermione asked.

"Not technically," Minerva said, "But as a Vassal, you would be seen as in the guardianship of the House of Potter."

"Would I still be able to marry Harry?" Hermione asked, then blushed, "I mean – if and when it comes to that in the future."

Minerva smiled. "Of course, Miss Granger. Vassalage would not prevent that."

"I'll do it," Hermione said, "If my parents threaten to remove me from Hogwarts, I'll accept Vassalage towards the House of Potter."

"Very well," Minerva said. "Your parents accepted a meeting at around noon tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron. After Harry finishes his Metamorph lesson, we'll come by and pick you up from here. Then we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron and meet with your parents. I sent an owl to Tom, the barman and owner of the Leaky Cauldron, reserving a private room for lunch, and to expect your parents, Miss Granger. After the meeting, we'll go to Gringotts. When we're finished there, we'll do some shopping in Diagon Alley, including clothes shopping for Rose."

"Hopefully I don't go into heat during any of that," Hermione said.

"Me too," Harry said.

"I share those sentiments," Minerva said, "Madam Pomfrey would probably hex me if it happened while you were away from her care. Has she given you _The Talk_ yet, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blushed; while his cheeks were pink, Minerva was happy to find his hair color was normal. He was doing well with his training already.

"She says she's going to give it to me before I leave the Hospital Wing tonight," Harry said.

Hermione giggled. "I promised him I'd be with him during the discussion."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Minerva said. "I must be leaving now. I need to prepare for tomorrow's 'field trip'."

She said good evening to Harry and Hermione, who echoed her sentiments, and she left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

 **Tuesday** **, December 29** **th** **, 1992 – Late Morning**

At a quarter-til-noon the following morning, Harry was with Professor McGonagall in her office with Hermione and Dora. He had a knapsack on his back, with his feminine outfit inside, since he planned on letting Rose emerge during the trip.

Dora had met Hermione only a few minutes ago. She had been rather surprised to discover that Hermione was a Neko, and just as surprised to find she was Harry's girlfriend and mate. She told Harry and Hermione that she thought they made a very cute couple. She had no issues toward Hermione being a Neko – she said Hermione actually looked rather cute with cat's ears and a tail.

Professor McGonagall had given Hermione a coat with a hood to hide her ears and tail from people she didn't want to know about her new lifestyle. Because it was likely going to be chilly day in Diagon Alley, nobody would find it odd she was wearing the coat. It had taken Hermione a few minutes to make her tail comfortable in her clothing. At the moment, it was wrapped around her waist inside her jacket. She commented that while it wasn't entirely comfortable, she would get used to it anyway.

"Alright," Professor McGonagall said, "My Private Floo is available for travel to the Leaky Cauldron. We will use this Floo to get there and come back. According to Madam Pomfrey, Floo travel should not affect you, Miss Granger, but you may want to make sure your tail remains wrapped around you so it doesn't get harmed in the Floo."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Have you all used the Floo before?" McGonagall asked.

Harry, Hermione and Dora confirmed they had. Harry decided not to mention that the last time he had used the Floo, he had arrived at the wrong grate. He knew how to be more careful this time.

"The password to the Leaky Cauldron is – no surprise – 'The Leaky Cauldron'," McGonagall said. "When we return, the password is 'The Cattery'." Remember to speak very clearly. I don't want any of you to end up in the wrong grate."

Harry wondered if McGonagall had found out about his mishap from that summer.

"Dora, if you will go first," McGonagall said, "You can be there to greet Harry and Hermione. Then I will arrive last."

"Yes, ma'am," Dora said.

She approached the Floo, then took a handful from a sack on the mantel. She stepped into the green fire, and turned around. She winked at Harry and said in a clear voice, "The Leaky Cauldron!" She dropped the powder, and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

"I'll go next," Harry said.

He squeezed Hermione's hand, which he had been holding since they had left the Hospital Wing, let go, and approached the Floo. He took a handful of the green powder, and stepped into the green fire, which harmlessly licked at his ankles and legs. He smiled at Hermione, who smiled back at him.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Harry said, in a clear voice, dropping the green powder.

Instantly he was lifted from his feet as he started traveling through the Floo. The journey was rather long, which wasn't surprising since he was traveling from Hogwarts to Diagon Alley in central London. A brief thought of how amazing Floo travel could be swam through his mind before he concentrated on simply traveling through the Floo to the correct destination. Soon, he landed on his feet and stumbled out of the Floo.

"Easy there, mate!" Dora's voice rang out said, giggling as she caught him in mid-stumble.

"Thanks, Dora," Harry said, "This was only my second use of Floo travel. Last time I landed in the wrong grate. Ended up in Knockturn Alley."

"Well, then this one was far more successful," Dora said, "Let's step out of the way so your girlfriend doesn't run into you."

Harry grinned and looked around the Leaky Cauldron. It didn't look too different from the last time he had been there. There was one big difference, however. The restaurant area was still adorned in the holiday decorations. A large Christmas tree adorned with fairy lights that appeared to be real live fairies, and other decorations, stood near the bar. There were also several patrons enjoying a mid-week lunch.

Hermione arrived a minute after Harry did, and Professor McGonagall followed her a minute later.

"Follow me, please," McGonagall said.

McGonagall led them over to the bar, where Tom was washing glasses.

"Madam McGonagall," Tom greeted when he saw the Professor.

"Have the Drs. Grangers arrived yet?" McGonagall asked the barman.

"Yes, ma'am," Tom said, "They are already seated in the private room you requested. They had no interest in ordering food, however. Something tells me they don't plan on being here very long."

Harry could not see Hermione's expression, because she was looking down at the floor, her face hidden in her hood. She obviously didn't want Tom to see her eyes.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "I think we'll take our orders for lunch here, then we'll meet the Drs. Grangers."

Tom proceeded to take the group's orders, Neither Harry nor Hermione ever had butterbeer, but they both ordered it when Dora suggested it. They also ordered the Special, which was BLTs and Chips. After their orders were placed, they followed Tom toward the private room. When they arrived, they found Hermione's parents sitting at a large table. No one said a thing until Tom left. McGonagall nudged Harry and Hermione forward.

"Dad, Mum," Hermione said; she had not removed her hood yet, "This is Harry Potter, and this is Dora Tonks. As you already know, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, my Transfiguration Professor. Harry, Dora, these are my parents, Drs. Daniel and Emma Granger."

"Hello, sir, ma'am," Harry said; he decided to be polite for the moment – if he was hostile to start out, then Hermione's parents would not be surprised at his planned defense for Hermione, if it became necessary..

Dora and Professor McGonagall greeted Hermione's parents as well. The Drs. Grangers quietly greeted them in return.

"Well, come on, Hermione," Dan Granger said, "Let us see these disfigurements."

"Disfigurements, sir?" Harry asked.

"If my daughter is hiding her appearance, then it is for a reason," Dan said.

"You assume I do not like my so-called 'disfigurements'," Hermione said. "I am wearing this simply because I do not want to parade my appearance around. I like my privacy as long as I can have it. Only a few people know about it."

"Please, Hermione," Emma Granger said, "Show us, so we know what we're dealing with."

Hermione grumbled under her breath. She allowed Harry to help her out of her coat. Once her coat was removed, her ears flickered in their reunited freedom from the hood, and Hermione unwound her tail from her waist and let it wave behind her. Emma gasped at the sight of her daughter, and her eyes misted over with the beginnings of tears. Dan's expression was hard.

"Sit down everyone," McGonagall said.

Harry was the first to sit in a chair across from the Grangers. If Hermione's parents thought their daughter was going to sit with them, they were quite wrong. They gave both her and Harry curious and wary expressions as Hermione sat down next to him. Dora sat on Harry's left, while Professor McGonagall sat down on Hermione's right.

"Why are these two with you and our daughter, ma'am?" Emma asked, looking at Harry and Dora. "I assumed this was a _private_ meeting between us, yourself and our daughter."

"Please, do call me Minerva," McGonagall said, "I assume I can call you Dan and Emma? We are also here on other business as well as what we hope is a fine lunch. However, Harry does have a reason to be here at this meeting, as you will soon understand. Dora is simply here as my guest. I invited you to lunch to discuss Hermione's new predicament."

"Do you remember the first time you met us, Minerva?" Dan said.

"Of course," McGonagall said.

"You promised us that day that our daughter would be safe and healthy at your school," Dan said. "A year ago, when Hermione came home to spend the Christmas holidays – something she _did not_ do this year – she told us all about an incident involving a troll. Something we should have heard directly from you, ma'am. She told us you were there during the incident."

"I was wrong," Hermione said. "At the time I believed she was there, but I recently discovered that was a fabricated story I was made to believe due to enchantments. Professor McGonagall didn't know much about it, because the Headmaster declined to tell her."

"I don't think Headmaster Dumbledore would have considered telling you either," McGonagall said, "I think he was simply trying to hush it up."

"Be that as it may, she promised us that she was fine," Dan said, "And since we couldn't find any evidence that didn't support that, we were okay with her returning to school. In June, she told us about one of her friends – this young man here in front of us – encountering a rogue Professor, and how he had nearly been killed by the man. It took me a good month to allow Hermione to return to Hogwarts this year, because of that. From what I can assume with _most_ of Hermione's letters it appears that she has had a rather safe and productive time this term at Hogwarts. But now I can see I was wrong."

"Daddy," Hermione said.

"Because it was you, Minerva, and not my daughter who wrote us a letter about Hermione's new predicament," Dan said, "Well, if I was a betting man, I would believe that she had simply decided to _stop_ writing about all the terrible things that happens at the school. Or perhaps she was _forced_ to do keep it from us."

"Forced, sir?" Harry asked.

"If the Headmaster was trying to hush something up," Dan said, "Then why shouldn't I believe that he'd force the students from doing the same?"

"Perhaps, sir," Harry said, "Hermione is just afraid you'll take her from the school. You threatened to do so in your latest letter to her, in fact."

Dan merely frowned in Harry's direction. Harry did not look away from the man.

"Harry's right," Hermione said. "I have come to a point where I'm scared to write to the two of you anymore. One slip up in my letter and you'd demand I would come home. Demand I'd leave Hogwarts!"

"With good reason!" Emma argued, "Look at you, Hermione!"

"Yes, look at me!" Hermione said, "I don't know what Professor McGonagall said in her letter to you, but I am responsible for what happened to me! Not Harry, not Professor McGonagall, not anyone else at Hogwarts! I was the one who brewed the Potion, I was the one who mistook a cat hair for a human hair. I was the one who drank the Potion which turned me into this! Nobody else! It wasn't a troll, or a rogue Professor! It was me!"

"You would have not brewed the Potion that placed you in this position if you weren't in that school," Dan said.

"Name one school in England where a student hasn't had an accident where they injured themselves," Hermione challenged. "I can see what you're thinking, Daddy. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't a witch, or didn't go to that school. How long would it take to heal a broken arm in the Muggle World? Harry broke his arm playing Quidditch earlier this year. He was healed by Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse, in _one_ night."

"If the Hogwarts nurse is so talented, why do you still look like this?" Emma asked.

Next to Hermione, Professor McGonagall sighed. "As much as I like a good debate, this is getting absolutely nowhere. Drs. Granger, I am afraid that I was not very descriptive about Hermione's condition in my letter, and therefore I deeply apologize. I don't know what you read in your research about Nekos -"

"We didn't tell you we researched –" Dan said, "Have you been reading my daughter's letters?!"

"I showed her the letter, Dad," Hermione said, rolling her yellow eyes.

"You researched Nekos?" Dora asked Hermione's parents, "Exactly what did you find? I would like to know. To Muggles, Nekos are comic-book characters, and Halloween costumes."

"Young lady, I don't know what you know about Muggles," Dan said.

"My father is a Muggleborn, sir, like your daughter," Dora said, "and his parents – my grandparents - are Muggles, much like yourself. So I think I know a fair bit. Are you going to deny what I said about Muggle interpretation of Nekos?"

Dan glared at Dora, and turned back to McGonagall.

"As far as I can see, my daughter is a giant cat," Dan said, "Are you going to tell me she's not?"

Hermione hissed at her father, exactly like a cat. Both Dan and Emma looked taken aback, and Harry was doing his best not to laugh.

"Do you know what a werewolf is, Dr. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Everyone knows what a werewolf is," Dan said, "Even us _ignorant Muggles_."

"Nekos are in the same category as werewolves," McGonagall said. "But are far less violent and dangerous than a werewolf. Nekos are actually welcomed in magical society, at least to those who don't oppose half-breeds."

"Half-breeds?" Emma asked.

"Hermione isn't a half-breed, ma'am," Minerva said, "Her condition was caused by a Potions mishap. However, most Nekos are considered half-breeds. Those ignorant of what happened to your daughter would feel as if she is a half-breed. Or they'd simply disapprove of her because she isn't technically human anymore."

"It will be similar to what bigots think of Muggleborn," Hermione said, "I've dealt with that before."

"Saying all of that," McGonagall said, "Nekos still get far less hate than werewolves do, As was alluded to, she experimented with a Polyjuice Potion, and accidentally used the hair of a feline. Using a human hair in Polyjuice Potion is quite safe. When you mix feline hair with Polyjuice Potion, it has the chance of turning the drinker into a Neko. That is what happened to your daughter. Madam Pomfrey has done what she can to help Hermione, but your daughter is now a Neko. You can't change that, not even with magical medicine."

"Maybe Muggle medicine could," Dan said.

"I read your letter your wife to your daughter, Dr. Granger," McGonagall said, "Because Hermione showed it to me. She wanted me to know why the letter upset her."

It was a low blow, Harry knew, but he decided he probably would have said the same thing. The upset look on Hermione's mother's face was worth it.

"I was _very_ disgusted with the letter," McGonagall said. "Muggle surgery? You suggested Muggle surgery to remove Hermione's cat ears and tail? Take a moment to look at your daughter, Dan! See how her ears and tail behave?"

Hermione's ears were flattened; she was obviously annoyed, angry, or upset. Or possibly all three at once. Her tail was waving around violently.

"They react like that in tune to Hermione's _emotions_!" McGonagall said, "They are a part of your daughter now. Now... forget the fact that if Muggles were to see her ears and tail moving around like this, it could very well break the Statute of Secrecy. You're talking about mutilating your daughter! I thought you worked in the medical field!"

"Mutilation is a strong phrase, ma'am!" Dan said, his voice raising slightly.

"Would you cut off your arm?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor?" Dora asked, "I think the better question is would he cut off the thing that makes him a man."

Harry and Hermione snickered at the look of horror on Dan's face.

"As crude as Dora's words are," McGonagall said, "She is also correct. However, even though it would be gone, would you deny you're still a man?"

"Not at all," Dan said, his voice was slightly weaker than before.

"Removing Hermione's tail would remove a piece of her that makes her what she is," McGonagall said. "I'm sure that is the general idea, right? Remove the _abnormalities_ on her body, give her contacts so she doesn't appear to have cat's eyes, and you believe she'd be your normal girl again."

"And I'd like to see how a doctor could make my tongue unlike a cat's," Hermione said, opening her mouth and showing her fangs, and tongue. "It is rougher than it used to be."

"Mutilating her," McGonagall continued, "would not remove Hermione's other new talents. Nekos have better eyesight, better hearing, better sense of smell than Muggles, and even most magicals. Can a doctor remove those?"

"Those wouldn't be noticed by Muggles, madam," Dan said. "You said it yourself, didn't you? If Muggles saw my daughter, your Statute of Secrecy would break. Shouldn't you support my ideas because of that alone?! You were the one that handed us a pamphlet about maintaining that Statute of yours! We live in a Muggle neighborhood, ma'am. Muggles see my daughter every day when she's at home. We have family who sees her during Christmas, family reunions, birthdays, and what-not. All Muggles. You were the one who told us that _only direct family_ – meaning Emma and I – could know about her magical side. No one else. How are they going to ignore this?!"

"Hermione doesn't have to avoid all Muggles, mate," Dora said. "Ever heard of fur bars - nightclubs designated for furry lovers, and Cat-Girls like dear Hermione here. Most of them are Muggles too. I've been to a Muggle bar or two where Hermione would probably be the highlight of the place. They'd merely believe she has a very advanced costume. What about Comic-book conventions? The Broadway play, Cats! She'd fit right in with the crowd there. I'm not trying to make fun of you, Hermione. Sorry if it sounds that way."

"I know," Hermione said, grinning, "You're proving a point."

"While I can't argue with that, ma'am," Emma said, "Those aren't places Hermione hangs out."

"No, they're places _you_ don't hang out at," Harry said. "You're thinking only about yourself again!"

"Again?" Emma asked.

"Yes, 'again'!" Harry said, "Frankly, ma'am, your letter to Hermione was one of the most selfish things I've ever read!"

"Excuse me?" Dan asked.

"Did you, or did you not, say you're more concerned about your business than you are your daughter?" Harry asked. "And I quote – ' _Think about our business, dear! What would our clients say if they found out about this? We could be ruined!'_ Were those your words, Mrs. Granger?"

Emma frowned. "I suppose I did write that. But I never -"

"You want to know what I've never done, ma'am," Harry cut in. "I've never got the chance to know my parents. I was fifteen months old when they died. I don't remember them. I have no memories of them. I have some pictures a friend of mine gave me. Those were the first pictures I ever saw of them. I was never tucked into bed by my mother or father, then listened to them read me a bedtime story. I could give you a whole list of things I've never done. Things that you did with Hermione that seem like small stuff.

"I know this however. If my parents were alive, they would have _never_ put a business or a job over their own child! How do I know that? Because my parents sacrificed themselves for me. Hermione's a very lucky young woman, Mrs. Granger. Because she has her mother and her father. At least that is what I used to think. Reading that letter you wrote her, seeing her tears and her heart break while reading it. Now I'm not so sure anymore."

Emma's eyes were shining with tears. Dan looked rather uncomfortable, but still had a stony expression in his eyes.

"You want to hear a story of how it was like when I grew up," Harry said. "I didn't know what my real name was until I was about five years old. I thought it was 'Boy!' Or possibly 'Freak!' That is what my Aunt and Uncle called me. Freak!"

He did not look at anyone's faces around the table. He didn't want to see their reactions.

"One of the first things you said to your daughter when she came in today," Harry said, "was that you wanted to see her 'disfigurement'. You didn't really even say 'hi' to her. Or told her you had missed her. You wanted to see her 'disfigurement'. Her 'abnormality'. This summer, when I saw Hermione with you two here in Diagon Alley, I was envious. I yearned for a relationship like that. A child who knew their parents, who had grown up with them. Who was loved by them. I never would have thought you'd be like my Aunt and Uncle. That you'd believe your daughter was a 'Freak'."

Harry glanced at Hermione who was looking down at the table. Then he turned back to her parents.

"I wouldn't be shocked at all if Hermione was thinking right now," Harry said, "that she doesn't ever want to live with you again."

"Hermione?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Mum," Hermione said, "Harry's right. You know, when Professor McGonagall first talked to me about me being a Neko, when she said she was going to have to write to you, I begged her to let me do it. She let me. I sat there looking at that blank piece of parchment wondering what on earth I was going to write to you. What could I say that would not end up with the two of you pulling me out of Hogwarts? That was what I was afraid of.

"I shouldn't be afraid of writing to my parents. I shouldn't be upset about a letter from my parents that doesn't inform me of a death in the family. I let Professor McGonagall write the letter because I was hoping I wouldn't have to read the reply. Because I knew what it would say. Oh, I hoped the two of you would immediately accept me for what I am. Because I am your daughter. But no... over the past year, I've had to live with the fear that you would take me out of Hogwarts.

"Ever since I read the letter, I thought about what I would say to you. I've come down to one conclusion. Keep your practice, and your clients. There's no need to worry about what they or our neighbors will say if they ever saw me like this. Because I _refuse_ to live with you anymore."

"That is not your choice, young lady," Dan said, "We are your parents -"

"Yes," Hermione interrupted, "You are my parents. But I am no longer your responsibility."

"That isn't your choice either," Emma said.

"Actually, it is," Professor McGonagall said, "The Head of House Potter has taken on Hermione as a Vassal. Hermione has accepted the offer. As such, he is her guardian."

"Who is this Head of House?" Dan asked, "I'd very much like to speak with him."

"Speak then," Harry said, smiling, "I am the Head of House Potter. Or I will be in the near future."

"You," Dan said, with a sneer that resembled something Harry usually saw on Snape, "Do you think I was born yesterday? You can't be much older than Hermione."

"Actually, I'm younger than her," Harry said.

"Continue to prove my point," Dan said. "Don't play an adult's game, little boy. Hermione will be leaving with her mother and I, we will remove these _abnormalities,_ and we're going far from this blasted wizarding world of yours."

"No, actually she's not," Professor McGonagall said. "Harry Potter, here, is first-in-line for the title of Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. His parents are dead, and he's past the age of eleven years old. By the time we leave Gringotts today, Harry will have gained Emancipation, which makes him the Head of House Potter. As Head, he can accept Hermione in the role of Vassalage, and take her under his wing."

"Vassalage," Emma said, "You'd sentence her to a life of servitude?"

"Never, ma'am," Harry said. "I would never treat my girlfriend like that."

"Girlfriend?" Dan echoed. "Absolutely not. I forbid it. I see what you've done. You've enslaved my daughter, boy! What's your game? Love Potions?! Vassalage? Ha! Life of servitude on her knees, right? Is that how you see my daughter?"

"Mr. Granger!" McGonagall said, loudly, moving to her feet. "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but you've gone too far. Love Potions? Harry would never ensnare your daughter with such Potions. For your information, your daughter could have been ensnared with Love Potions, as could her boyfriend. I recently discovered a plan where that was a possibility. But Harry would not do that."

"No, he would not," Hermione said.

"Hermione is a Neko, Mr. Granger," McGonagall said, "And Harry is her Mate. A Neko's Mate is far more special than a boyfriend and girlfriend. These two will defend each other to their death. They will be Mates for life, and even beyond life if I had to wager."

"You have insulted not only me, but also my intended Vassal, Mr. Granger," Harry said. "I don't really care if you insult me. I've had far, far worse. But you will not insult Hermione. If you were a wizard, I'd challenge you to a duel right here."

"I'd be your second," Hermione said.

"Third," Dora said.

"Leave," Hermione said, glaring at her parents.

"Hermione," Emma said.

" _Leave!"_ Hermione hissed, her ears flattening. "I do not want to see you right now! I'm going _nowhere_ with you! Leave!"

"And don't think about trying to take this to the Muggle Courts, Mr. Granger," Dora said, "My father is a Lawyer in both the Muggle and Magical World. He'd instantly support Harry. You'll never win against a highborn Lord."

"Your Lords aren't accepted in _my_ society," Dan said.

"We'll see what your Prime Minister has to say about that," Dora said. "Try it. One whiff, and my father would be all over you."

Dan huffed and stood up. He walked over to the exit of the room. He turned back to look at Emma, who was still in her seat, looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Hermione simply hissed at her like a cat again. Emma jumped, then stood and walked over to her father.

"I'll see them out to make sure they don't do anything stupid," Dora said, "I'll be right back."

Dora stood and followed Hermione's parents out of the private room. When Hermione choked back a sob, Harry opened his arms. Hermione moved into his arms, and he hugged her as she cried quietly into his chest.

"I am very sorry, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said. "I had very much hoped it would not have turned out like that. The Vassalage option is the smart option. I don't know whether that is unfortunate or not."

"He called me a giant cat," Hermione muttered against Harry. "Even without fur, he thinks I still look like a cat. I'm a Cat-Girl! I look human, with a few additions!"

"Yes, you do," Harry said, "And I think those additions are bloody brilliant!"

Hermione giggled and backed away, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, "You did brilliant."

"I must agree," McGonagall said, "You stood up for your beliefs and for Miss Granger, even in front of a challenging individual. However, Mr. Potter, I noticed something in your argument. I am quite curious about your home life..."

Harry stiffened. "I don't want to talk about that right now. Hermione gets to know first, and I'm waiting to tell her until the right time. This isn't that time."

"Harry," McGonagall said, "Whatever happened to you -"

"I know it wasn't my fault," Harry said. "I don't want to talk about it."

McGonagall frowned, but did not reply. Dora walked in at that moment, carrying trays.

"Tom saw me and gave me our order," Dora said.

She shut the door, and walked over to the table. Dora sat down and everyone collected their meals.

"Are my parents gone?" Dora asked.

"Yep," Dora said. "No offense, Hermione, but good riddance. No father has a right to behave like that. My father would kick his arse... Muggle style!"

Harry snickered at McGonagall's expression in reaction to Dora's language.

Hermione smiled softly. "I'll probably write to my parents occasionally. But I was completely honest: I refuse to live with them anymore."

"You can live with me," Harry said.

"Where, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Where will we live?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, when he realized for the first time – he wasn't sure about that answer. Where _would_ they live in the summer? Definitely not with the Dursleys, and not with the Grangers. So... _where_?

"I don't think you need to worry about that," McGonagall said, "I think you'll find that out while we're at Gringotts."

McGonagall did not inquire any further, and merely held a mysterious expression. Harry could not wait to see what would happen at Gringotts, but first he had a meal to eat. He soon discovered one of his new favorite things. Butterbeer was delicious!

* * *

 **That chapter was satisfying. Usually I like the Grangers. I just decided to be mean to them in this story. I've killed them off in stories, more than once! But they've always been loveable. This meeting was a fun way to change that up. Fun fact: Dora wasn't originally involved in the conversation, but I decided to involve her. She brought in some nice commentary.**


	11. Keeper Ragnok

**Chapter 11  
Keeper Ragnok**

 **Author's Note: As seen in this chapter, Gabrielle Delacour is older than in canon. She is the same age as Harry in this story.**

 **If you've read any of my stories that have a meeting with Keeper Ragnok in them, you'll likely recognize parts of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Tuesday** **, December 29** **th** **, 1992 – Early Afternoon**

After a delicious lunch, Harry, Hermione and Dora followed Professor McGonagall down the cobbled pathway of Diagon Alley. Hermione's coat was once again hiding her ears and tail. She was holding Harry's hand, and every now and then she'd squeeze his hand softly. Harry knew she was nervous. This was the first time she was around several people who didn't know about her new lifestyle. More than once, she pulled her hood further around her head, afraid that the wind would knock it back and her cat ears would be revealed.

Soon enough, they reached the steps and walked into the magnificent atrium of Gringotts Bank. A Goblin greeted them as soon as they entered.

"What is your business here?" the Goblin asked.

"We seek the Account Manager of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," McGonagall addressed the Goblin.

"Follow me," the Goblin said.

The group followed the Goblin across the large Hall, and over toward a counter, where a Goblin stood behind, with no queue in front of him. The Goblins spoke in their native language, and the Goblin who had led the group soon walked away. The other Goblin turned to the group, his eyes moving straight to Harry. Harry shivered as the Goblin looked at him.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter," the Goblin said, "I am Ragnok the Sixth, the Account Manager and Vault Keeper of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Is this group with you?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, politely.

"Do you trust them, Mr. Potter?" Ragnok said; Harry answered positively, "Mr. Potter, you and your party may follow me."

Ragnok led the group toward a door on the left side of the Hall, and into the adjoining room. The small room had a table, a few chairs and nothing else.

"Be seated," Ragnok said. "You may remove your coats. Even you, young lady. You do not have to fear. Nekos are welcomed in Gringotts."

"How did you know, sir?" Hermione asked, as she removed her hood and coat.

Harry, Hermione, Dora, and Professor McGonagall sat down on one side of the table, while Ragnok sat down on the other side.

"Goblins, much like Nekos, have a special sense of smell," Ragnok said. "Nekos, even young ones, have a distinct scent. Though it is interesting. I've seen you in my bank before, but you were not a Neko."

"It happened recently," Hermione said, "Long story."

"Probably an interesting one if you ever wish to tell it," Ragnok said. "Please, introduce yourselves."

Harry began, then Hermione, then Dora, and finally Professor McGonagall.

"I assume you represent Mr. Potter this afternoon, Madam McGonagall?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, sir, in an advisory role," McGonagall said. "I recently had a discussion with Mr. Potter. I believe much of what will be discussed here today was summarized in that discussion. I merely prepared him for this meeting."

"You are a Professor at Hogwarts, I believe?" Ragnok asked; McGonagall confirmed this; "Is Rubeus Hagrid your fellow staff member?"

"Yes, sir," McGonagall said, "Why do you ask?"

"On Mr. Potter's eleventh birthday," Ragnok said, "Mr. Hagrid brought him into this bank. I was expecting Mr. Potter to meet with me. But Mr. Hagrid never asked for me. A Goblin unassociated with the House of Potter accompanied him and Mr. Hagrid to his Trust Vault, as well as another Vault, then they left Gringotts. I did not know about this until after they left. That was my mistake. If I had been present, I would have recognized Mr. Potter – due to the fact that he looks so like his father did at his age - and had this meeting with him on that day."

"I do not believe that is Hagrid's fault," McGonagall said. "Frankly, it should have been myself who accompanied Mr. Potter into Diagon Alley, and your bank, for his very first time. However, Albus Dumbledore told Hagrid to do so. Hagrid is not a man of high intelligence, unfortunately. He hero-worships Albus Dumbledore. Which made it easy for Dumbledore to tell Hagrid _exactly_ what he wanted him to do. I believe Albus never wanted Mr. Potter to meet with you, Keeper Ragnok."

"I hold the same beliefs, Madam McGonagall," Ragnok said. "Alas, it does not do for one to cry over spilled Grog. Mr. Potter is here today, and we can finally get to the expected meeting."

Ragnok turned to Harry, and Harry felt goosebumps run up the back of his neck and arms.

"As I said earlier, Mr. Potter," Ragnok said, "I am Ragnok the Sixth. I have been the Account Manager and Vault Keeper of House Potter for a _very_ long time. Your Grandfather, Charlus Potter was seven years old during the first year of my career as Account Manager. I knew your Great Grandparents, Grandparents and parents quite well. I've looked forward to meeting you for many years. If your parents were alive, we would have met when you were seven years old."

"It is nice to finally make your acquaintance then," Harry said.

"The pleasure is mine," Ragnok said. "Mr. Potter, one week after you were born, your parents met with me. Albus Dumbledore accompanied them. Your parents created a Final Will and Testament that day. Well, I say Final, but they updated it more than once in the fifteen months between your birth and their unfortunate deaths."

"I wasn't aware they penned a Will," McGonagall said. " _Albus_ was the Witness?"

"Yes," Ragnok said.

"Am I to assume their Will has never been opened to this day?" McGonagall asked.

"That is correct," Ragnok said.

McGonagall said. "The Will should have been opened a long time ago. Albus should have seen to it. Which means he is hiding something. There is something in that Will he does not want to be seen."

"Can the Will be opened today?" Harry asked.

"With your permission," Ragnok said.

"I give permission," Harry said.

"In addition to the Reading of the Will," McGonagall said, "I wish for Mr. Potter to take an Inheritance and Blood Test. What happens after those Tests will depend on what the Will and Tests reveal."

"Very well," Ragnok said. "We shall begin with the Final Will and Testament."

The Goblin snapped his bony fingers, and a large metal box appeared on the table with a sharp _clang!_ The unexpected appearance made Harry and Hermione jump. Ragnok ran a single long finger down the center of the box's lid, then removed the lid. The box was filled with creme-colored folders.

Ragnok rummaged through the box, and took out what appeared to be a large metal contraption that resembled a rolling pin. He set the contraption in front of Harry.

"Place one finger on the container," he instructed, "You will feel a light pinprick. I assure you it is not dangerous. It will remove a dollop of your blood, then you will be healed straight away."

Harry shivered slightly, hesitated for a moment, then pressed a finger on one container. He winced lightly at the pinprick. The container made a metallic grinding noise as it rolled backward toward Ragnok. The container formed into a scroll of parchment, which rolled flat onto the table. Ragnok cleared his throat and stated:

"I, Ragnok The Sixth, the Vault Keeper of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter,. am witness to the Reading of the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans which they collaborated on together. Mr. Potter, as the last Heir of the Ancient Line, so proven by your blood, make your choice. Do you wish the Reading to be by voice or by your own eyes?"

"I will read it myself," Harry said. "And I give permission to Hermione, Dora and Professor McGonagall to read it as well."

Hermione blushed red, but said nothing. Ragnok relaxed in his chair, and motioned for Harry to read the Will. Harry leaned forward and began to read to himself, and Hermione, Dora and Professor McGonagall did as well.

 **We, James Charlus Potter, and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans of able bodies and minds, claim this, our Final Will and Testament.**

 **If James is no longer of this Earth, and Lily survives him, he leave the contents of this Will to her until their son, Harry James Potter, reaches his age of majority.**

 **If Lily Marie Potter is no longer of this Earth, at the time of this Reading, we leave these various items to the following:  
** **  
**Harry recognized several familiar names listed there. He was quite surprised to see that a few of his classmates and friends had even been listed – it appeared that his parents were friends with the parents of some of his classmates. Several thousands of Galleons were given as gifts, as well as a few other items.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw his own name listed. There was a number which indicated an obscene amount of Galleons which was apparently now his, as well as the various specific items, was named. Below this, there were more interesting pieces of information.

 **When Harry reaches the age of eleven, we officially name him Lord Potter, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. We also request an official Inheritance Test for Harry so he may discover any and all titles to his name. At this time, if we are no longer of this Earth, I officially ask that my son becomes Emancipated with everything this entails.  
** **  
**Below this there were several names listed again.

 **If we are no longer of this Earth, we name these individuals below Harry's Official and Magical Guardians.**

 **(In order of preference – if individual is no longer of this Earth, the next name in line becomes Guardian)**

 **Sirius Black – Godfather per the 'The Godfather Ritual'. Family friend and ally.**

 **Alice Longbottom, and her husband, Frank – Godmother per the 'The Godmother Ritual'. Family friends and allies.**

 **Amelia Susan Bones – family friend and ally.**

 **Pandora Lovegood and her husband, Xenophilius – family friends and allies.  
**

 **Andromeda and Ted Tonks – family friends.**

 **Castor and Illiana Greengrass – allies**

 **Pierre and Appoline Delacour – family friends**

 **By no means, should Harry Potter be raised by Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband Vernon.  
** **  
**Harry scowled as he read this last line. He was _never_ meant to be placed with the Dursleys! These witches and wizards – people he knew, people who were apparently friends of his parents – were supposed to be his guardians. He could have grown up with Neville, or Susan Bones, or even Dora! He wondered what the Godfather Ritual was. He also wondered who the Delacours were. He had never heard of them before. Below this, there was more:

 **Property Ownership to be given to Harry James Potter on day of majority or Emancipation:**

 **Potter Manor – Northampton, England**  
 **Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow, England**  
 **Beach Vacation House – La Rochelle, France**  
 **Chateau Potter – Nice, France**

There were also various other locations, which were mostly businesses, some of which were in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Hogsmeade. The most interesting was that Harry now owned forty-five percent of the Daily Prophet, and their side-businesses, Witch Weekly and Teen Witch Weekly. He was also a quarter owner of the Lovegood owned newspaper, The Quibbler. He figured from the total of the buildings, at least two million Galleons were coming into the Potter Family Vault each year.  
 **  
By signing this Final Will and Testament, we vow that everything said here is true and honest,**

 **James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter**  
 **Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**  
 **Gringotts Official Witness: Ragnok The Sixth, Potter Family Vault Keeper**

Harry sat back in his chair as he finished.

"Blimey," Dora said, "My parents could have been your guardians, Harry! I could have been your adopted sister!"

"Godfather Ritual?!" McGonagall exclaimed; she spoke in a Scottish dialect that might have been swearing. "Curse you, Albus Dumbledore!"

"Godfather Ritual?" Dora asked, "Where? Oh! Bloody hell, then that means – he's innocent!"

"Er... what?" Harry asked.

"Do you know who Sirius Black is, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

Harry shook his head slowly.

McGonagall sighed. "You have a photo album with your parents' pictures in it. One of the pictures is of their wedding."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"Hey, I wonder if I am in those photos!" Dora said, grinning, "I was at the wedding!"

"Sirius Black was your father's best man at the wedding," McGonagall said. "He was also your father's best friend."

"And my Mum's favorite cousin," Dora added.

"For several years," McGonagall said, sighing, "It has been assumed that Sirius betrayed your parents. It was assumed he was their Secret Keeper. Therefore, for... Voldemort... to have been able to get into your house, the Secret Keeper would either have had to give the Secret to Voldemort, or have died by Voldemort's hand. Sirius was alive, so it was assumed... well, he went to prison for betraying your parents, as well as murdering Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. But now there may be doubts he did any of that."

"Because the Will says something about a Godfather Ritual?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black is your Godfather," McGonagall said. "If he participated in the Godfather Ritual with your parents and you... he'd be a corpse if he betrayed you or your parents. The Ritual would make sure of it. The biggest problem with all of this, Harry, is this: Headmaster Dumbledore is also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and has been since before Sirius went to Azkaban, so he was involved in that. Keeper Ragnok, I know you said there were updates in the Will. Witnesses wouldn't need to be present for the updates. Was Albus present when Sirius Black's role as Guardian was penned in the Will?"

"Yes he was," Ragnok said. "The other Guardians were added later, but Lord Black was added on the first day. Including the Godfather Ritual detail."

"Albus knew that Sirius participated in the Godfather Ritual," McGonagall said, "He _knew_ Sirius was innocent – or at least should have had a proper trial - and still allowed him to be imprisoned in Azkaban. He's been in there for eleven years!"

"He never had a _proper trial_?!" Hermione asked. "The injustice!"

"It was a different time back then," McGonagall said, sighing, "But, you're still correct."

"What can be done?" Hermione asked.

"Can we obtain a copy of this Will?" McGonagall asked Ragnok. "The DMLE should see it."

"If Mr. Potter gives permission, he may receive a copy," Ragnok said.

"I give my permission," Harry said.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and a copy of the Will appeared next to the original. The copy rolled back up into the mechanism it was in.

"Do you have any questions about the Will, Mr. Potter?" Ragnok asked.

"What are these residences?" Harry replied, pointing to the residential section of the Will.

"Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow is, unfortunately a ruin," Ragnok said. "That, of course, was the site of the events that Halloween night in 1981. Potter Manor was your family's main residence. It has not been used since your parents moved to Godric's Hollow."

"I've been there a few times," Dora said, "A beautiful house, Harry. You'll love it there. However, I remember House Elves. What happened to the House Elves? They can't have remained alone all these years and thrived."

"I am not sure at this moment in time," Ragnok said, "I can investigate this soon enough. To continue, the residences in La Rochelle and Nice, both in France, are available, and were used as Holiday Homes when your parents went on holiday. All three houses, those aside from the one in Godric's Hollow, are all available to live in."

"That is what you meant, Professor!" Hermione said, "When you said we had a place to live!"

"Potter Manor would be an excellent home," McGonagall said.

"But I don't know where any of these places are," Harry said.

"No problem," Ragnok said. "The Portkeys to the residences are currently in the Potter Family Vault."

Harry wondered what a Portkey was. He figured it was some way of magical travel, like the Floo Network. However, there was a more important question on his mind.

"I have a Family Vault?" Harry asked. "What is that? I know I have a Trust Vault..."

"The Trust Vault does not empty, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "It holds a specific, predetermined amount of money, all of which comes from the Family Vault. In addition to the rest of your fortune, there are likely several items your parents and Grandparents, and possibly your ancestors once owned."

"In order to open the Family Vault, you must have the Head Signet Ring," Ragnok said. "You can obtain that soon, but first you must take the Inheritance and Blood Test."

"Let's do that then," Harry said.

Ragnok snapped his fingers, and a blank piece of parchment appeared in front of Harry. The parchment seemed to sparkle. Then a small knife with runes cut into it appeared next to the parchment.

"The Inheritance Test is a Blood ritual," Ragnok said, "As is, obviously the Blood Test. The Ministry will tell you that Blood rituals are very Dark. Nonsense... it is all about the intentions of the user. Some of these rituals are good, some are done for evil purposes. If a Blood Quill or Blood Blade is ever used on you outside of this bank, it is probably being done for evil purposes. Gringotts is the only location in which all of these types of rituals are legal, and only with a Goblin present. Now, with that said, Lord Potter – take the knife, and slice open your palm on your right hand. Do not fret, the cut will heal when the process is complete. Then drip the blood over the parchment in front of you."

Harry nodded and picked up the knife with his left hand. He opened his right palm, sliced it open with his palm, wincing slightly in the process, and turned his hand over. A few droplets of the coppery blood dripped onto the parchment, before the cut healed on its own. Harry watched in awe as the blood seeped into the parchment, then disappeared. Then words began to form, in red ink, or rather, in Harry's blood. Harry then began to read the parchment as the words formed.

 **Inheritance Test – Harry James Potter**

 **DOB: 31 July 1980**  
 **Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans**

 **Official Titles of Lineage:**

 **Ancient and Noble Houses:**  
 **House Potter – direct descendant - father**  
 **House Peverell – direct descendant – father**  
 **House Black – second-in-line – grandmother**

 **Minor House:**  
 **House Evans – direct descendant – mother – second generation**

Harry knew of the first three houses. Professor McGonagall had been absolutely right in her assumption the previous day. The Minor House slightly surprised him. He didn't know his mother's side was considered a House.

"What is House Evans?" Harry asked.

"When a Muggleborn marries a highborn," Ragnok said, "they have the option to begin the creation of their own Minor House. Unlike the Ancient And Noble Houses, the Minor House can be continued through simply any one of your future children. Miss Granger will get the same option if she were to marry you."

"My Dad did the same thing as your Mum," Dora said. "The Minor House of Tonks. I'll have the honor of continuing that. Of course that means I'm doomed to be at least a second wife since my children must have my surname. Well, there is another option. But that discussion is for another time."

Harry nodded. Below the Inheritance Test, there was also the Blood Test.

 **Blood Test – Harry James Potter**  
 **DOB: 31 July 1980  
Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans  
Blood-Type: Half-Blood**

 **Abilities:**  
 **Magical Core: 50% Bound (Unbinding Ritual is suggested)**  
 **Parselmouth**  
 **Metamorphmagus: 100%.**  
 **– Cross-Gender Morphing.**  
 **– Capable of Siring and Bearing Offspring**  
 **– Female Identity: Rose Lily Potter**  
 **Natural Occlumens – Blocked (Reach 75% Unbound Magical Core To Unblock)**

Harry's eyebrows raised as he looked at the abilities. He knew about most of those. However...

"Natural Occlumens?" Harry asked.

"Impressive," Dora said.

"Indeed," McGonagall said, "Natural Occlumens block all Legilimency and mind-reading attacks without need to learn the ability. For example, Hermione, as a Neko is now a Natural Occlumens. Looks as if you'll regain that ability, Lord Potter, when Madam Pomfrey releases the next binds of your magical core."

Harry nodded. That would be useful. He sighed as he looked at one word on the parchment.

"So, I am a Parselmouth," he said.

"Aye," Ragnok said, "Some would have you believe it was inherited due to your confrontation with Voldemort. They would be wrong. I believe Parselmouth is an ability in the Black line, long since dormant until now, it would appear."

"Very few in the Black bloodline are lucky – or unlucky – to receive it however," Dora said, "I do not have it, for example."

"'Unlucky'?" Ragnok echoed, "You wand-wielders and your superstitions. Goblins who can speak to serpents are worshiped in the Goblin Nation. Why, Parseltongue is even used to speak to Dragons! Those who work with our security dragons must be required to know Parseltongue. If you humans weren't afraid of the language, Parseltongue speakers could make a fortune as Dragon handlers and you would have far more knowledge about Dragons then you already do. Just because a few so-called Dark wizards have spoken the language over the centuries does not mean it is dangerous!"

"A fine way of looking at it," McGonagall commented, "I know there are many students at Hogwarts who are scared of your ability, but it is useful. Remember that, Lord Potter. Shall we move on?"

At that moment, Ragnok snapped his fingers and a mahogany box appeared on the table. He opened it, and Harry saw a pair of rings laying inside.

"This box, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "was taken directly from your Family Vault. These two rings are Signet Rings. The Potter Signet Ring will open the Potter Family Vault. It may also speak to you to give you advice about certain things pertaining to you being the Lord of your House. The Peverell Ring is said to have powers of its own, but I do not know what those are. The rings also signify your seat in the Wizengamot at the Ministry. You now claim two seats, Lord Potter, and are heir to a third when it comes to the Black name through your Grandmother, Dorea Black Potter. Sirius Black currently holds that title, even though your Ministry has deemed him a criminal."

"However," McGonagall said, "Even though you are Emancipated, the Wizengamot won't accept you until you are seventeen. You may allow a Proxy to use your seats until that moment. Unfortunately, you won't be able to do so until the next Solstice Session in the Summer."

"If your godfather is a free man by then," Dora said, "He'd be an excellent Proxy."

Harry nodded.

"You can make two rings blend into one," Ragnok said, "or keep them as they are. Then when you need to show the ring to someone, just summon the ring to your finger."

"Alright," Harry said.

He picked up the Potter Family ring, then placed it on his ring finger. He placed the Peverell Family ring on his next finger, and studied them. The Peverell ring had the sign of the Deathly Hallows on it, and the Potter Ring had a Griffin spreading its wings above two swords, which were pointing to the left and right of the ring. With a single thought, the two rings merged together in a flash of bright white light.

"Let us move on," Ragnok said, "The former Lord Potter, James, made a formal request to me before his death. The moment you became Lord Potter, I was to present you with some documents."

"What documents?" Harry asked.

"Betrothal Contracts," Ragnok said; Harry merely nodded. "You are not surprised?"

"Professor McGonagall warned me this could happen," Harry said.

"Ah, I see," Ragnok said, then grinned slightly. "A shame. I was rather looking forward to seeing the shock on your face due to this announcement!"

Harry chuckled, as did Hermione and Dora. Ragnok snapped his fingers. Three pieces of parchment appeared in front of him. He handed them to Harry. Harry set them in front of him and began to read them. The first read:

 **Betrothal Contract**

 **Boy:**  
 **Name: Harry James Potter**  
 **DOB: 31 July, 1980**  
 **Parents: James and Lily Potter**

 **Girl:**  
 **Name: Padma Ashanti Patil**  
 **DOB: 19 April, 1980**  
 **Parents: Pacha and Ashanti Patil**

Harry was familiar with Padma Patil, of course. She was a Ravenclaw student in his year, and was rather cute in Harry's opinion. Her twin sister, Parvati, a Gryffindor and Hermione's former dorm-mate, was also quite cute.

He then read the second. Under his name, date of birth and names of his parents, his other Betrothed's name was shown.

 **Girl:  
Name: Daphne Illiana Greengrass  
DOB: 25 February, 1980  
Parents: Castor and Illiana Greengrass**

Because McGonagall had warned him, Harry had expected this one. But there it was. He was Betrothed to a Slytherin! He would do his best to get to know her, however, before he compared her to his idea of Slytherins.

He then moved to the third. This was a surname he did not identify.

 **Girl:  
Name: Gabrielle Gloria Delacour  
DOB: 4 August 1980  
Parents: Pierre and Appoline Delacour**

Harry had no idea who this girl was. She appeared to be his age, only a few days younger than him, but he didn't recognize her as a name in his year at Hogwarts.

"Who is Gabrielle Delacour?" Harry asked.

"Ah," McGonagall said, "Pierre Delacour's daughter. He is the French Ambassador to the British Ministry of Magic. However, he usually lives at his Chateau in France, so I believe his daughters both attend Beauxbatons Academy."

"I've heard of them," Dora said. "Aren't the Delacour girls Veela?"

"I believe so," McGonagall said, nodding.

"Lucky boy," Dora said, playfully nudging Harry, "A Neko _and_ a Veela. And a couple of pretty cute girls too. A shame. I was hoping _I_ might be one of the three."

She winked and Harry blushed.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"My Mum and Dad were good friends with your parents," Dora said, "My Dad's House was nearly part of the Great Alliance. Your father knew me, so it was possible. I guess our age differences were too much. Shame."

Harry grinned, then sighed. "I don't recognize the Delacour name. They aren't part of the Great Alliance."

"Ah, I believe your father was very close to bringing the Delacour House into the Great Alliance," Ragnok said. "Unfortunately he died before that happened."

"Much like my own House," Dora said.

"Oh," Harry said, "So... er... what happens now?"

"Are the Betrothal Contracts activated, Keeper Ragnok?" McGonagall asked.

"They officially became opened for discussion as soon as Lord Potter gained his Lordship," Ragnok said. "The families of Harry's Betrothed will likely receive notices before the end of the day."

"Then I suppose I should expect letters from all three in the next few days," Harry said, with a sigh.

"I will teach you more about Betrothals in the coming days," McGonagall said. "More likely than not, your Betrothed's families won't expect to have meetings with you until next summer. But, I imagine Miss Patil and Miss Greengrass will wish to speak to you when the next term begins. You'll need to sound like you know what you're talking about. Even if they didn't know they were Betrothed to you, they might have known they were in Betrothal Contracts."

"So they'll expect to discuss such things with me," Harry said, nodding.

"Yes," McGonagall said, "Keeper Ragnok, there is one more thing Lord Potter planned on doing once he received his Lordship."

"And that is?" Ragnok asked.

"He wishes to make Miss Granger here a Vassal of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," McGonagall said. "Very recently, she and her parents have had some... disagreements with her new lifestyle. She wishes to no longer live with them, and in turn, Lord Potter wishes to take her under his wing."

Ragnok turned to Harry. "Do you know about Vassalage, Lord Potter?"

"Professor McGonagall taught me about it, Keeper Ragnok," Harry said. "What she said is true."

"Very well," Ragnok said, "In order to perform the Vassalage Ritual, simply think of the Ritual in your mind, and your Signet Ring should speak the words to you. First you must touch the tip of your wand with Miss Granger's."

Harry turned to Hermione and they connected wand tips. Harry then heard the ritual's words in his head and he repeated them out loud to Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Harry said, "Do you, from this day forward, accept the title of Vassal of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter?"

"I do," Hermione said.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," Harry said, "do accept Hermione Jean Granger as the Vassal of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. In return for proper servitude as I see fit, I offer protection of my House. I vow to defend you from my enemies and opposition with all my power. As Vassal of my House, I remove the Trace from your person so you may serve my House properly as I see fit. So mote it be!"

At once, a golden orb of light surrounded the tip of their wands, then moved down toward their arms. Harry's eyes fluttered as he felt warmth engulf him. He relaxed back in his chair as he inhaled and exhaled deep gulps of breath.

"Congratulations, Hermione Granger, Vassal of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," Ragnok said, "I do believe the Trace is now removed from your person."

"Brilliant," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, do you have a Trust Vault?" Ragnok asked.

"No, sir," Hermione said.

"I merely ask," Ragnok said, "Because Lord Potter may open a Trust Vault for you, as his Vassal, if he wishes."

"I would like to give my Trust Vault to my Vassal, Keeper Ragnok," Harry said. "I will use my Family Vault from now on."

"Harry, you don't need to do that," Hermione said.

"I won't be using it anymore," Harry said, "It would be a waste. You're my Vassal, and therefore, my responsibility. I'm quite alright with doing this."

"But that is so much money!" Hermione said.

"Did you not see that number in the Will?" Harry asked, "That is how much wealth I own in Galleons. I doubt I'll spend a third of that in my lifetime. My – _our –_ grandchildren will be using that, likely!"

Hermione blushed when Harry mentioned 'grandchildren', which of course meant the promise of _children._

"Alright," she said, "Thank you."

"A key will be made for Miss Granger before you leave here," Ragnok said, "The old key will be destroyed. There is one final thing I would like to discuss. On your blood test, Lord Potter, it said you had a female identity."

"Rose Lily Potter," Harry said.

"Has she emerged recently?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, "In fact, I plan on allowing her to emerge before I leave your bank. She wishes to go clothes shopping."

"I wish to meet her before you leave," Ragnok said. "Are you the dominant personality?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"I will test that myself when I meet Rose," Ragnok said.

Harry shrugged. "Dora will be doing the same. So I don't mind."

"Excellent," Ragnok said, "Do you wish to visit your Family Vault, Lord Potter? Your party may accompany you."

"That would be brilliant," Harry said, "I need to get some money for the shopping trip anyway."

"Then if there are no more questions," Ragnok said, "This meeting is adjourned."

There were no questions. Harry collected the copy of the Will, and the Betrothal Contracts. Then he and his party left the room with Ragnok.


	12. Rose Goes Shopping

**Chapter 12  
Rose Goes Shopping**

 **Author's Note: In this chapter, we meet our first minor Original Character (aside from Rose, I suppose) of the story. She won't be seen too often, but I loved giving this character a fun personality and story. Perfect for this chapter too.**

* * *

 **Tuesday** **, December 29** **th** **, 1992 – Early Afternoon**

Fifteen minutes after they left the meeting room, Harry, Hermione, Dora, Professor McGonagall, and Ragnok were standing in front of the Potter Family Vault. The trek on a mine-cart, through the Vault tunnels, and deep underground, was amazing. Then there was the humongous, blind dragon used for security. It was the first time Harry and Hermione had ever seen a live dragon, at least one that size. They had seen a baby dragon once, but it was nowhere near this size! Ragnok had asked Harry if he wanted to test his Parseltongue to speak to the dragon, but Harry declined, hoping that the Goblin was joking. A brave Gryffindor he may be, but speaking to a dragon he had just met wasn't brave - it was stupid!

Hermione looked rather uncomfortable as she gazed, searchingly around the corridor of Vaults. Harry noticed this.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I feel strange down here," Hermione said, "And I don't know why."

"Maybe the Neko doesn't like the dragon?" Harry suggested.

"I suppose so," Hermione said, though she looked unsure.

"There are a lot of Dark artifacts stored in the Vaults down here," Ragnok said, "Completely legal to own, but still Dark. That may be what you are feeling, Miss Granger."

Hermione merely nodded. "Let's just get this over with. I want to get out of here."

Harry studied his Vault and noticed, etched into the bronze metal of the door, a design, like a shield. He held up his Potter Family ring and compared it to the shield. A Griffin standing tall, its wings outstretched, stood above two swords pointed diagonally. On the Griffin's chest, there was a letter P.

"The Potter Family Vault," Ragnok said. "Lord Potter, walk up to the door, and press the Potter Family ring directly in the hole that forms around the upper portion of the large letter P."

Harry did as was instructed, then backed away as he heard a great mechanical sound. The Potter Shield split in two, dividing the two swords, as the doors melted into the walls revealing the Vault and its treasures within.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight. The Vault was cavernous – he could compare it to the Great Hall, just by the sheer size. Piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts appeared like large hills, all lined up throughout the center of the Vault. On either side of the coins were all the valuables. Just standing in the entrance, Harry could see large casks overflowing with various jewels, as well as furniture, chests, and what appeared to be mannequins wearing clothing and armor. Weapons – swords, shields, bows, staffs – hung on the walls.

"This all belongs to me?" Harry asked, turning to Ragnok.

"It belongs to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, which you are now the Head of," Ragnok said, "So yes, it belongs to you. This Vault has been on loan to the House of Potter for a very long time. In fact, my ancestor, Ragnok the First, was the first Goblin to place this Vault on loan to an ancestor of yours. It has 'belonged' to the House of Potter since then."

"Am I the only one allowed inside?" Harry asked.

"You may allow anyone in your party to go inside with you," Ragnok said. "Anyone who remains out here is safe with me. The dragon won't harm us."

"I will stay out here with Keeper Ragnok," McGonagall said, "You three may go inside."

Harry led Hermione and Dora inside the Vault.

"Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "To your direct left when you enter, there is a large trunk. I was made aware of this chest. It has five compartments, and could be used as a school trunk, if you ever wish to replace yours. Inside, in the very topmost compartment, there should be the Portkey to Potter Manor, as well as other various personal items your parents left for you and you alone."

Harry gulped, then nodded as he eyed the trunk.

"Er... how am I supposed to carry it around?" Harry asked.

"Command it to shrink," Ragnok said, "When you wish it to go back to normal, tell it to grow. Shrunken, it should fit in your pocket, or the pocket of your knapsack, and will only grow in size when you command it, so it does not endanger you whilst in your pockets."

Harry nodded and walked over to the trunk. "Shrink!"

Immediately the trunk shrunk down to the size of one of the tiny toy cars he had stolen from Dudley at one point in his life. He placed the trunk in one of the pockets of his knapsack, making a mental note to explore the trunk later.

When Harry spoke out loud, wondering how much money he should get, Ragnok spoke up.

"If you wish for an easier way to spend your gold," Ragnok said, "We have something similar to a Muggle Debit Card. It can be used at both wizarding and Muggle shops. All purchases will transfer gold from your Vault. There is also an option for a limited Trust Vault card as well."

"What about Rose?" Harry asked, "She's going shopping today. Won't my name be on the Card?"

"Your House name will be on card," Ragnok said, "But only the owner of the Debit Card can use it, so most won't hardly care about that."

"Probably best to use a Debit Card, Harry," Dora said, "Rose might be an expensive shopper."

Harry snorted. That he did not doubt.

"I'll accept a Debit Card, Keeper Ragnok." Harry said. "as well as the Trust Vault card for Hermione."

"You can pick them up when we return to the Atrium," Ragnok said.

Harry nodded. He explored his Vault, looking around at all of his belongings. Many of these things had once belonged to his parents, and grandparents. It was nice to think about and made him feel closer to his parents.

Hermione, meanwhile, had found a bookcase full of books and tomes.

"There are several books here that aren't in Hogwarts, Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Take a few if you want," Harry said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't!" Hermione said.

"Think of it as checking books out at the library," Harry said, "I can always put them back next summer, or put them in my – _our_ new home."

Hermione's cheeks went pink, possibly at the fact that he had said ' _their'_ new home. She grinned and took a total of five books from the bookcase.

"Ooh," Dora said, "Undetectable Extension Bags! Of all sizes! These are rare!"

"Why are they rare?" Hermione asked.

"The charm was outlawed recently by the Ministry," Dora said. "The Charm, but not any thing it was used on before it was outlawed. So these bags are completely legal to use. You can put so much in these bags, and they'll keep the same size and carrying weight."

"Dorea Black Potter, Lord Potter's Grandmother," McGonagall said, having heard the conversation from outside the Vault, "was a collector of those bags. That must be her collection."

Harry found two empty knapsacks that had the Extension Charm on them, and gave one to Hermione.

"To use for the books and any shopping you want to do," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and thanked Harry. Five minutes later, after a bit more exploration, they left the Vault and headed back toward the surface.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Rose stepped out of the ladies bathroom at Gringotts, and into the Atrium. She was dressed in the same school-girl outfit she had worn during her last emergence. She was _so_ glad that Harry had agreed to allow her to go shopping. She needed new outfits – something that was far prettier than what she was currently wearing.

Keeper Ragnok and Professor McGonagall were waiting for her near the bathroom.

"Where's Hermione?" Rose asked, frowning as she looked around for her first friend.

"Miss Granger is with one of my assistants transferring partial ownership of the House Potter Trust Vault to her," Ragnok said, "Miss Tonks is with her. They will join us shortly."

"I thought it best that you weren't crowded so soon after your reemergence," McGonagall said.

"Oh," Rose said.

"Lady Potter," Ragnok said, "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Ragnok the Sixth, Vault Keeper and Account Manager of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell."

Rose thought such an introduction was unnecessary. She had witnessed the whole meeting not an hour ago.

"I'm Lady Potter?" Rose asked, "I thought that title belonged to Harry's future wife."

"The Potter Signet Ring accepts you, as it does Harry," Ragnok said, motioning to the rings on Rose's hand, "Therefore, you are Lady Potter, as Harry is Lord Potter. You'll still be Lady Potter when Harry's future spouse holds the same title as well."

Rose thought herself as rather intelligent, but even _that_ was hard to wrap her mind around. She merely nodded.

"I had a front-row seat during that Will Reading and Inheritance Test meeting, Keeper Ragnok," she said, "So I am well aware of why you wished to meet me. You are worried for the son of one of your most respected clients."

"I meant no offense, Lady Potter," Ragnok said, "I have had experience in the past with Metamorphmagi who have lost their dominant personality to their other personality they thought they had control of. It changed their entire lifestyle, and society's view on them. I'm sure you understand when I say I don't want to experience that ever again."

"I have no desire to be the dominant personality, Keeper Ragnok," Rose said, "Far too bothersome, in my opinion. I have told Harry that I simply wish to have some fun. But that does not mean I won't defend him if it is necessary. For example, Albus Dumbledore treated Harry like his own personal marionette. I saw the man for what he was long ago. Unfortunately, I have been dormant ever since Dumbledore has had an everyday part in Harry's life. He kept me weak, and kept me dormant. If it wasn't for him, I could have warned Harry about him."

"So you will emerge if you feel Harry needs your help?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, sir," Rose said.

"But he may never learn to defend himself if you help him when he needs it," Ragnok said.

"If I feel our lives are threatened, and he cannot do something about that," Rose said, "I will step in. Other than that, I'll only emerge when Harry allows it. He is the dominant personality. I understand that."

"Very well," Ragnok said. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Potter. You remind me of your mother, who was a good friend and a very strong-willed witch. Perhaps we will meet again some day. For now, I say farewell."

Rose echoed the Goblin's farewell, and Ragnok walked away. A few moments later, Rose grinned when she saw Hermione walking over, followed by Dora.

"Hermione!" Rose said, squealing lightly.

She immediately hugged Hermione, who momentarily froze in shock, before settling into the hug.

"Rose?" Hermione asked, as she backed away, "That is you? Not Harry?"

Rose nodded and grinned. "You remember me."

"I do," Hermione said, smiling, "Curse Albus Dumbledore for making me forget about my first real friend."

Rose really wanted to see how Hermione looked, now that she was a Neko. She never really got a good look as an 'audience member' in Harry's mind. She wanted to stroke Hermione's ears and tail. She knew that Hermione _loved_ that, and she knew exactly why too. Harry didn't know just what he did when he stroked Hermione's ears and tail for long periods of time. Rose yearned to see Hermione quiver under her hands. But Hermione's ears and tail were hidden in her coat. She didn't want to reveal herself in public yet. Rose understood that, of course. But she still yearned for the day she could see Hermione in her true beautiful form.

Dora cleared her throat, breaking Rose from her reverie. Rose studied her fellow Metamorph. Dora was gorgeous, and had a great body, especially her tits. Rose was jealous of the girl's breast size. She wanted hers to grow, but Harry probably wouldn't let her make them look unnatural for her age.

"Wotcher, Rose!" Dora said, "Call me Dora. It is nice to finally meet you. Harry's talked about you a bit. Though I wager you were there for that conversation."

"Yeah," Rose said, nodding. "You don't need to worry about your apprentice, Dora. I understand he is the dominant personality. I'm just here to have fun."

She didn't want to give Dora the whole explanation she had given Keeper Ragnok. Not in front of Hermione, at least. Hermione would only be upset if she knew what Rose's intentions were.

"I'm also here to go shopping," Rose said. "So can we _please_ do that now?"

Rose wilted slightly under Dora's suspicious stare. Thankfully, Hermione stepped in.

"Yes, we can," Hermione said, grinning, "I've _never_ had the opportunity to shop with girls my age."

Rose smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand. She giggled when Hermione blushed slightly. Then she headed out of Gringotts with Hermione; Dora and Professor McGonagall following them along.

"So have you gone shopping with Harry?" Rose asked Hermione, as they walked along the cobbled pathway toward the various shops.

"Not exactly," Hermione said, "He was there when we met Professor Lockhart this summer, and purchased our book-list. Didn't do much aside from that."

"Not exactly a shopping trip," Rose said.

"I imagine we'll get opportunities starting in third year when we can go to Hogsmeade," Hermione said, "Then we can go shopping together. Though –" she blushed lightly, "- I suppose those could also be called dates."

"Is this a date?" Rose asked, grinning.

Hermione sputtered and squeaked. "I – er –"

"That was a joke," Rose lied.

 _She_ thought it was a date, but Hermione was Harry's girl. It was a new relationship, and she wasn't going to interfere with that. At least until Hermione was comfortable with her.

"Oh," Hermione said, grinning and giggling; then she sobered up, "So... where are we going first? Madam Malkin's?"

"I don't think Madam Malkin has what Rose is interested in, Hermione," Dora said. "Thankfully, I know a good store that might be perfect for Rose. Follow me, ladies."

Dora took the lead, and led Rose, Hermione and Professor McGonagall up the cobblestone pathway. Nestled between a secondhand goods store - that Molly Weasley probably frequently shopped at – and a shop seemed to sell Runes among other items, was another store called _Madame Vesti's Witchwear_

"I don't remember Harry even seeing this shop," Rose said, as she looked at the building.

"There is an enchantment on this shop, Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "Only witches can see it. So, he wouldn't have, would he? Wizards see the brother version of this shop."

Rose nodded. She released Hermione's hand, which she had been holding since they had left Gringotts, and followed Dora into the shop. Her eyes sparkled, and a light grin twisted up her lips as she took her first view of the shop. There were clothes of all styles and fashions for witches of all ages, from young children to adults and elders.

"Miss Dora!" a woman's voice called out.

Rose's attention turned from the clothes to the owner of the voice. It belonged to a rather tall witch who looked like a runway model. She had long black hair which reached the middle of her back, and had a large bust and long legs.

"Hello, Madame Vesti," Dora said.

"What can I do for you today?" Madame Vesti asked, her voice oozing a French dialect, though her English was perfect.

"I'm not here for me today, I'm afraid," Dora said, "Taking my friend here shopping. Madame Vesti, let me introduce Rose. Pardon me if I wish to keep her surname a secret. Rose, this is Madame Vesti, the owner of this lovely little shop. She is a Metamorph like ourselves."

"Another Metamorph?" Madame Vesti asked, looking at Rose.

"Yes, ma'am," Rose said.

"Rose is not the dominant personality," Dora said, "Her dominant is, of course, male, and they only recently discovered their talents. Rose is here to buy a few outfits, a part of her Compromise with her dominant."

"You've come to the right place, Rose," Madame Vesti said, "Many of my clothes are perfect for the growing Metamorphmagus. How often do you plan to emerge, Rose?"

Rose shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Not too often, I suppose. Occasionally."

Madame Vesti snorted softly. " _Male dominants._ Most are usually too embarrassed to let their feminine side out to play too often. Makes it so difficult to shop for when it comes to clothing. How many outfits are you looking for today?"

"Five total," Rose said, "As was part of the compromise."

"Mmhmm," Madame Vesti said, "The difference between my clothes, and those in – say – Madame Malkin's fine shop is this: mine are more attuned for the growing Metamorph. If you were to buy five outfits in Madame Malkin's, but only emerged once or twice a month, you would outgrow those outfits before you were able to wear them more than once or twice! My outfits are perfect for you, Rose. They grow with you, so to speak."

"An excellent use of Transfiguration in clothing," Professor McGonagall said.

"Indeed it is," Madame Vesti said, smiling. "How old are you, young lady?"

"Twelve... and-a-half," Rose said, adding the latter just in case that was important.

"Almost a teenager," Madame Vesti said, then she appeared to begin talking to herself, "Mmhmm... male dominant, likely modest, will likely keep an average breast size with her peers. Mmhmm!"

She turned and headed toward a section of the store. "Come with me, Rose, don't be afraid now!"

"Better remain back here, Hermione, for the moment," Dora said, "Go on, Rose."

Rose followed Madame Vesti toward an section of the store marked _Teenage Witches._ She soon found herself surrounded by several varieties of outfits in all colors – skirts, dresses, jeans, blouses, sweaters, feminine-style robes, as well as bras, panties and leg wear.

"What do you like in colors, Rose?" Madame Vesti said, "What is your favorite hair colors?"

"I haven't had much of a chance to test different hair colors," Rose said, blushing slightly. "Um... auburn red, black, brunette, maybe blonde?" She glanced at Dora. "Maybe hot pink? I'm sorry! I'm not sure, really."

Madame Vesti made a 'mmhmm' sound again. "This is why I like Color-Changing Charms, _especially_ when it comes to dressing Metamorphs. Most of these clothes have Color-Changing Charms on them. So don't focus on colors right now. Merely styles. Pick a dozen out or so."

"A dozen?" Rose echoed, "I'm only getting five outfits."

"Of course, of course!" Madame Vesti said, "But you'll want to try on various outfits, and see which ones you like best. That is why I have Changing Rooms! Don't simply pick five and that is it. Make sure the five you want is exactly what you want."

"What about prices?" Rose asked.

"One price fits all," Madame Vesti said, "Same price for same style. They're more expensive than usual, because this clothing – thanks to Transfiguration – will literally last throughout your teenage years, as long as you don't get bored with it!"

"Oh, okay," Rose said, "Um... what do you suggest?"

"My favorite question a customer can ask!" Madame Vesti said, grinning. "Especially for someone like you. Because you aren't a female-dominant, because you'll only show up occasionally, you're going to have to go with seasonal wear. One winter outfit, one outfit for spring and autumn, two summer outfits, and perhaps either a formal outfit, or a swimming costume. I'd go with formal. Wait for a swimming costume until the summer holiday. You'll know your bust size then."

"Alright," Rose said, "I like that idea. Seasonal outfits and a formal outfit."

"Alright," Madame Vesti said, approvingly, "Let's get you something that makes the boys drool."

She then glanced at Hermione, and back at Rose. " _Right._ Male dominant. Maybe that would be 'make the girls drool' and not boys."

Rose blushed and shrugged.

Madame Vesti merely laughed. "I completely understand. I am more of a witches' witch myself. Keeps both me and my male form happy too. So... let's see now..."

Rose spent the next hour-and-a-half trying on various outfits. She had a lot of fun trying each outfit on, and showing them to Hermione, Dora and Professor McGonagall, to get their opinion. She had trouble simply deciding five outfits, simply because they all looked so good. But it was her part of the Compromise.

For a winter outfit, she chose a sweater-vest and jeans, which showed off her curves, but was still warm and comfortable.

Her combined spring and fall outfit was hard to choose, because during those months, she would mostly be in Hogwarts, and would be wearing her feminine school outfit on the days Harry allowed her to emerge. So she chose a blouse and top outfit on the chance she'd get to emerge for a Hogsmeade visit, or perhaps a nice weekend outing on the castle's Grounds.

For her summer wear, she chose two outfits. The first was a dress, and a silk top which showed off her curves. The second was a mini-skirt outfit, which showed off her legs.

For formal wear, she bought a formal dress and feminine robe combination. She was a Lady of an Ancient and Most Noble House after all.

She also bought a couple of bras and packages of panties and leg wear. Her last purchase was a pair of black boots which she had fallen in love with.

She ended up wearing the winter outfit she had purchased, and placing the school outfit back in Extension Charm bag. Professor McGonagall allowed them to remain in Diagon Alley for one more hour, before they had to go back to Hogwarts. So, upon Hermione's insistence, they visited Flourish and Blott's, where Hermione ended up purchasing books on Metamorphmagi and Nekos. Professor McGonagall suggested a few books for Rose and Harry, which included subjects on Houses, Lords and Ladies, a book about the Great Alliance, and _The Tales of Beedle The Bard._

After they left the bookshop, they returned to the Leaky Cauldron, where Rose visited the bathroom and changed back into Harry. Harry changed back into his own clothes, and headed back out into the restaurant area, where he reunited with Hermione, Dora and Professor McGonagall. Soon, they were back in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Lord Potter, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "May I have a word before you leave? If you will wait outside, Dora. I wish for you to accompany Miss Granger back to the Hospital Wing."

"Probably best," Dora said. "Just in case someone appears who doesn't know about Hermione's new lifestyle."

McGonagall nodded, and Dora stepped out of the office.

"Please, ma'am," Harry said, "I only wish to be called Lord Potter in proper settings. I'm still Mr. Potter in classes, or in front of Professors."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "I will be contacting the DMLE within the next couple of days. I imagine Madam Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE, will likely be here herself, as well as some Aurors. I intend to discuss the Headmaster's behavior toward the both of you, as well as the Chamber of Secrets incidents. I will likely ask for your attendance during part of the meeting."

"We'd be happy to help, ma'am," Hermione said.

Harry nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. "Especially if it stops Dumbledore from interfering in our lives."

"Unfortunately, I expect Albus will be able to worm his way out of anything too serious," McGonagall said. "He's frightfully good at doing that."

"Removal as Headmaster would be good enough in my opinion," Harry said. "Yes, I hope that Dumbledore pays for what he did to us, but at the very least, he could never interfere with us again if he's out as Headmaster."

McGonagall sighed heavily. "It would certainly be the end of an era of that were to happen. But, of course, it would be for the best. I will speak to you soon about this, and I will see you tomorrow for your next lesson, Mr. Potter. Thank you for an entertaining visit to Diagon Alley."

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry said, "For everything."

Hermione echoed Harry's response. McGonagall smiled softly, and nodded. After saying goodbye to Professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione joined Dora and started back in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"So," Harry said to Hermione, "How was your shopping trip?"

"Brilliant!" Hermione said, "Rose is good at shopping. She loves her new outfits."

"Do I want to know how many Galleons she spent?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Hermione said, with a smirk, "But I thought you'd have some idea. Weren't you paying attention as an 'audience member'?"

"Is that supposed to be a serious question?" Harry asked, "You really expect me to watch girls shopping?"

Hermione giggled. "I suppose not. You'll have to get used to it though, what with three Betrothals."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I suppose so. We're going to have to talk about that soon, aren't we?"

"We are," Hermione said, with a soft smile, "But that can wait until I'm out of the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded. "Right. That should happen within the next few days."

"I hope so," Hermione said, grinning, "I'm starting to see why you hate the Hospital Wing."

Harry laughed. He took Hermione's hand, and the pair headed toward the Hospital Wing with Dora.

* * *

 **Originally there was going to be one more scene, involving a student discovering Hermione's Neko secret. But as I wrote more chapters, I decided I wasn't ready for the rest of the students finding out just yet.**


	13. Heat

**Chapter 13  
Heat**

 **Warning: Sexual Situations between Underage Characters (12+). Neko Hermione in heat is a passionate little kitten**  
 **(different than how she'll be when she isn't in heat to begin with. More information on that in the end Notes at the end of this chapter).  
**

* * *

 **Wednesday** **, December 30** **th** **, 1992 – Early Morning**

The following morning, Minerva McGonagall was currently sitting at her desk in her office, sipping from a hot cup of tea. The previous evening, she had sent owl post to Madam Amelia Bones, requesting a Floo meeting with the Head of the DMLE. She said the meeting was important, but that she couldn't risk putting any more information in the letter. She did give the password of her Floo to Madam Bones, just in case.

An owl had returned with a letter from Madam Bones only a few minutes before Minerva had gone to bed that evening. The letter stated that Madam Bones would contact Minerva directly in her office via Floo from her own office, and mentioned it would be early the following morning between six-thirty and seven-o-clock. Minerva had expected that _she_ would be using the Floo to contact Madam Bones. However, Madam Bones' decision was ingenious. Madam Bones' Floo was likely protected from spying enchantments, and therefore, she could contact anybody without fear of interference, even from someone like Albus Dumbledore.

At exactly a quarter-to-seven, the fire in the Floo turned green, and Minerva smiled as Madam Bones' face appeared in the fire.

"Good morning, Madam Bones," Minerva said.

"Greetings, Professor," Amelia said.

Minerva laughed. "How about we agree to use first names, Amelia? I haven't been your Professor for several years."

"Of course, Minerva," Amelia said.

"I imagine this conversation is private?" Minerva asked, "What I have to say is very important, and cannot be heard by untrustworthy ears."

"Nobody will know we're speaking," Amelia said, "What is going on, Minerva?"

Minerva chuckled, wondering where she should begin. She decided to begin with the most important: Dumbledore's illegal actions toward herself, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Poppy Pomfrey. She explained everything from the Compulsions, Obliviations and suspected use of illegal potions, to Ron Weasley's involvement, as well as the possible involvement of Ron's mother, Molly.

Amelia's expression was a mixture of shock and anger by the end of Minerva's first explanation.

"You have evidence toward all of this, I assume?" Amelia asked.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have agreed to speak to you about this," Minerva said. "And Arthur Weasley promised he would convince his son and wife to give testimony, in return for immunity."

"I assume suspension or expulsion are not included in that immunity?" Amelia asked, with a smirk.

Minerva huffed. "Definitely not. Especially if I am Headmistress after all of this is said and done."

"Albus won't be easy to take down, Minerva," Amelia said, frowning.

'I'm aware of that," Minerva said, "If he is removed as Headmaster, and nothing else, I would deem that a victory."

"You would have to convince the school governors," Amelia said.

"Oh, that may just be too easy," Minerva said, "Especially when they hear about the other event happening around Hogwarts."

She went on to explain the basics of the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Amelia was absolutely shocked by the time Minerva's tale was done.

"I heard nothing about this from Susan!" Amelia said, "But it shouldn't have been her I heard it from. How has this been kept from DMLE and Ministry ears? _Two_ Muggleborn students attacked and laying Petrified in the Hospital Wing! I should have been there when the first was attacked. Why wasn't I –? Ooh, don't tell me. Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore," Minerva agreed.

Amelia huffed. "I will be there tomorrow with some Aurors, and perhaps even Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries if I can wrangle them. I would go today, but I want to do some research about this today. Whatever this 'monster' is, we will discover it."

"I suggest caution," Minerva said. "Dumbledore knows nothing about my suspicions toward him, nor does he know I'm telling you about the Chamber of Secrets. He still believes I'm 'loyal' to him."

"Do you suspect other staff have been dosed?" Amelia asked. "Aside from you and Poppy?"

Minerva sighed. "I'm afraid so, but I haven't been able to speak to them about it, in fear of Albus finding out."

Amelia nodded. "Probably best. Would be better when it comes to taking down Albus if the DMLE and Aurors discover some of this ourselves. Our arrival will be a surprise to Albus. Good... his defenses will be down. Is that all you wished to tell me?"

"I'm afraid not," Minerva said, "Yesterday, I escorted Harry Potter to Gringotts. The reason for this field trip is a long story in itself. Harry had never met his Account Manager. He had never taken an Inheritance or Blood Test. Apparently he should have done this at eleven years old. I am quite sure Albus has something to do with keeping Harry from discovering this."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"James and Lily Potter created a Final Will and Testament about a week after Harry was born," Minerva said.

Amelia's jaw dropped. "I didn't know."

"Albus was the Witness of the Will," Minerva said. "It turns out that Harry was _never_ supposed to live with his Muggle Guardians. Albus knew this, and yet he hand-delivered Harry to his Muggle relations when young Harry was a baby. There were several magical names listed as guardians. One of them was yourself, Amelia."

Amelia's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes," Minerva said. "Another was Sirius Black. After Black's name, it stated 'Godfather, per the Godfather Ritual'."

Amelia looked flabbergasted. "You're serious?"

"Mr. Potter has a copy of the Will," Minerva said. "He could show it to you when you visit."

"Sirius is innocent," Amelia said, "At least of betraying the Potters."

"It certainly throws doubt in his other crimes as well," Minerva said. "Especially since Black was thrown in Azkaban _without a trial._ Albus _knew_ Sirius was innocent, and yet, he did nothing, even in his position as Chief Warlock."

Amelia nodded, staring forward. "I will certainly look into this. Is that all? I need to be going. It appears I'm going to be pretty busy."

"That is all I have at the moment," Minerva said.

She decided she would tell Amelia about Hermione's new lifestyle later.

"Will you be available to meet me and my team tomorrow morning at ten-o-clock?" Amelia asked.

Minerva nodded. She could postpone Harry's Metamorph lesson tomorrow, especially since Harry would likely be speaking to Amelia as well.

"I would suggest you and your team use my Floo," Minerva said, "But it might be best if you come through the Gates. I will do my best to keep the students who are here away from the Entrance Hall when you arrive."

"Probably best," Amelia agreed. "If they discover anything, merely tell them this is about the Chamber of Secrets. Keep Albus' suspected crimes a secret. Just what we need, somebody like Rita Skeeter getting word about Dumbledore's crimes before we can do damage control."

"I agree," Minerva said, "I will see you tomorrow then. Good day."

Amelia echoed Minerva, then vanished from the Floo. Minerva sighed and sipped from her tea again and relaxed in her chair.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, the investigation against Albus Dumbledore would officially begin. She wondered if she would be prepared for whatever outcome resulted in the investigation.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. That had a rather nice ring to it.

"Might want to think about searching for a new Transfiguration Professor," Minerva said to herself, with a small smile. "Looks like I'm getting a promotion."

* * *

 **Wednesday, December 30** **th** **, 1992 – Mid-Morning**

Once again, just as he had been doing the past couple of mornings, Harry was making his way toward the Transfiguration classroom. He had been having a rather odd morning, however. It had started off odd, even before he had woken up! He could remember having a vivid dream with Hermione.

In the dream, she had been in his bedroom in the Private Quarters, standing at the end of his bed, completely naked. She didn't join him in his bed. She just stood there, staring at him. At one point, she had said his name, accompanied by a sexy-sounding purr. The dream seemed so real, that when Harry woke up, he had immediately looked at the end of his bed to see if Hermione had really been there. But he was alone. He had then checked the Marauder's Map, and found Hermione still in the Hospital Wing.

Unlike the previous couple of mornings, when he had gone to breakfast before visiting Hermione in the Hospital Wing, this time he did it in reverse. However, when he had gone to the Hospital Wing, Hermione was not in her bed. Madam Pomfrey told him that Hermione was in the bathroom, taking a shower. Apparently she had gone in there as soon as she had woken up, and had not come out. Madam Pomfrey forbid Harry to interrupt Hermione, if only to say good morning, and she had kicked him out of the Hospital Wing, urging him to go eat breakfast.

That was exactly what he had done. Unfortunately that might have been a mistake. Because he now had a stomachache, as he made his way to the Transfiguration classroom. He wasn't sure why his stomach hurt. He didn't eat too much, or too fast. He hoped he wasn't getting a cold. He didn't like the side-effects of Pepper-Up Potions.

Harry stepped into the Transfiguration classroom upon arrival, and found Professor McGonagall and Dora talking to each other. Dora smiled when she saw Harry.

"Wotcher, mate," Dora said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine," Harry said; he wasn't sure if that was a lie or not.

"Professor McGonagall has a few things she wants to talk to you about," Dora said, "Then we're going to continue with the lessons."

"Alright," Harry said.

He greeted Professor McGonagall as he sat down in the chair he had been using for the lessons.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "I am curious, and hope you don't mind me asking. Did you receive any post this morning?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Should I have?"

"Perhaps," McGonagall said, "You should probably expect letters from the families of your Betrothed in the near future. Given your age, I think they'd want to verify that the letters are real, and not a joke. Most Betrothals don't come into effect until the wizard in the contract is sixteen or seventeen. Gaining your Lordship this early will be surprising to many."

"Oh," Harry said, "Right."

"I informed you that I would teach you about the basics of Betrothal Contracts," McGonagall said, "and I believe this is the proper time, so you can be ready for any coming letters, or early meetings with your Betrothed – especially Miss Greengrass and Miss Patil. Do you have any pressing questions about this topic before we begin?"

"Why am I in three Contracts?" Harry asked. "Is that common?"

McGonagall smiled softy and shook her head. "Nay. It is not common. It was no secret that your parents wanted more children. They wanted to give you siblings."

Harry smiled, though his heart hurt as well. There were several occasions when he thought of what could have been, if his parents had lived. Whether he'd be an only child, or he'd have siblings. The fact that his parents were planning on having more was tough to think about, but it was also nice to think that his parents were happily married, and happy with the family they did have.

"Your father might have hoped that you would only need one, perhaps two, of the Contracts," McGonagall said, "And a sibling could use another. Daphne Greengrass has a sister, Astoria, who will be a student beginning next September. I imagine she could have been in the Contract instead of Daphne, if things had been different. Unfortunately, due to tragic circumstances, you were an only child, and you inherited all three Betrothal Contracts."

"Just my luck," Harry said, shrugging.

Dora snickered softly, but sobered up when McGonagall glared at her, though there was only a little heat in it.

"Gabrielle Delacour is the youngest of two sisters," McGonagall said. "Why is this important? Simply because it may be up to her to continue the Delacour bloodline, and keeping her own name. If so, then this is called a Line Continuance Option, which is discussed in Betrothal Contract meetings if there is more than one child."

"So the same could be done with Padma and Daphne, since they have sisters too," Harry said.

"Aye," McGonagall said. "However, Daphne is the eldest Greengrass daughter. I'm not sure whether it is Padma or her sister who is the eldest sister, but that may not be important. The fact that Padma's Betrothal Contract is now active could be important. For example, if you decide to give Padma a title of Lady of one of your Houses, that would be her right, and it would be up to her sister to go with the Line Continuance Option when she marries."

"I'm quite sure Hermione will be Lady Potter," Harry said, grinning, "So that would leave the House of Peverell."

"And possibly the House of Black," McGonagall said. "Your Godfather, Sirius, has spent the last eleven years in Azkaban, Harry. He may be affected due to this. A severe side-effect could be that he has lost the ability to have children. If this happens, then you would automatically become Lord Black, due to a British wizarding law."

"Lucius Malfoy might argue with you on that one," Dora muttered. "Draco is older than Harry, and descended from the Black bloodline. Second-in-line means a lot, but that may not be important in the eyes of the Wizengamot. I'm sure my father would fight on your side, however."

"Barring that unfortunate possibility," McGonagall said, "My statement still stands. You would become Lord Black, if Sirius cannot extend the bloodline."

"If you promise that one of your Betrothed would be Lady Black," Dora said, "That might help in case of Lucius Malfoy fighting for the right for his son to take the title. I don't think Draco is Betrothed yet."

"So Daphne could be Lady Black," Harry said.

"Probably the best decision," McGonagall said. "Daphne's family is in the Neutral Alliance and she would have more experience in handling the House of Black, once dominantly a member of the Dark Alliance. So Miss Patil would be Lady Peverell, and Miss Granger would be Lady Potter."

Harry nodded. "I could agree with that. I'll suggest that to my Betrothed and their families."

"After discussing future titles and Line Continuance Options," McGonagall said, "Discussions usually move onto expected date of marriage. If I were you, Mr. Potter, I would be surprised if one or more of your Betrothed's families expected marriage by the time you're seventeen, or even sixteen."

"Really?" Harry asked, "While we're still in Hogwarts?"

"It has been known to happen in the past," McGonagall said. "Especially during wartime."

"Luckily we're in peacetime at the moment," Harry said.

"Relative peacetime," McGonagall said. "After all, Albus believes... Voldemort may still be around."

Harry frowned. "That may be one belief I do agree with him. So... if there is a possibility of war, my Betrothed's parents may ask that we marry before we finish our Hogwarts education."

"Indeed," McGonagall said. "After wedding dates are discussed, then the meeting move on to an even more serious topic: _children._ "

Harry gulped. "Don't tell me they're going to expect children before I finish my education?"

"I would hope not," McGonagall said; Harry sighed in relief; then McGonagall smiled, "However, they might not say no to your Betrothed becoming _pregnant_ before their education is finished, especially if you're married before then."

"Oh," Harry said, grimacing.

McGonagall shrugged. "I'm sure you could convince them for all of this to happen _after_ Hogwarts. However... I might have to allow Miss Patil and Miss Greengrass to join you in your Private Quarters, simply because you are Betrothed to them."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Betrothals are _very_ serious business, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "These girls have been promised to you. They may be forbidden to fraternize with any other boys, aside from you, due to the risk of unexpected pregnancies, which would completely go against their parents' wishes when it came to Betrothing their daughter to you. Placing them in your Private Quarters would go toward preventing this from happening."

"Should I suggest this to my Betrothed's parents?" Harry asked.

"Good question," McGonagall said, "Let me think on that for a few days. Remember, I have to take your relationship with Miss Granger into account. There is a reason you're in Private Quarters, after all."

"Right," Harry said.

" _Harry,"_ a whispering voice said in Harry's ear.

Harry's eyes widened. That sounded nothing like the voice he had heard earlier that year. That sounded like Hermione! He turned around in his chair and looked toward the entrance of the classroom. Hermione wasn't there. He swore he had heard her.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

" _I want you,"_ the whispering voice, that sounded like Hermione, said again. " _Don't you want me, Harry?"_

"Harry?" McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter!"

Realizing McGonagall was speaking to him, he turned back to her. McGonagall and Dora looked very concerned.

"You didn't hear that?" Harry asked.

"Hear what, mate?" Dora asked.

"Hermione!" Harry said. "She said my name, and it – it sounded like she was right there. But she was whispering!"

"Can't say I heard her," Dora said, "I'm sure she's still in the Hospital Wing."

McGonagall looked quite troubled. "Did she say anything else, Harry?"

"You believe me?" Harry asked.

"What did she say to you?" McGonagall asked.

"She – er –" Harry said, then blushed so bad, his hair went pink again, "She said she wanted me. And asked me if I wanted her."

"Was this the first time you heard her today?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "When I went to the Hospital Wing earlier, she was in the shower. Madam Pomfrey said she had been in the shower since she had woken up. Went straight to the shower without speaking to Madam Pomfrey. Oh...um..."

"Yes, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"I had a dream about her," Harry said, then blushed again. "She was standing at the end of my bed, and she was... er... naked?"

"Ooh, dear," McGonagall said, sighing, "I had really, truly hoped this happened at night."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I believe Hermione is in heat, Harry," McGonagall said.

Dora gasped, and covered her mouth, as her hair went red. She was obviously blushing.

"Oh," Harry said; then he realized what McGonagall had said, "Oh! Er..."

 _"Harry,"_ Hermione's voice whispered with a purr, " _I know you want me."  
_ _  
_"She spoke to me again!" Harry said.

"She might not actually be talking," McGonagall said, "But she is certainly calling you. Well, I'm afraid this lesson is over before it truly began. You need to go to her, Harry."

"Now?" Harry asked, standing up.

"If you delay any longer, you might walk out of here and you won't be in control of yourself," McGonagall said, as she moved to her feet. "Follow me, Mr. Potter. Dora -"

"Hogsmeade sounds wonderful today!" Dora said, looking rather embarrassed, "I'll just... go there. Good luck, Harry!"

Harry merely nodded as he followed McGonagall out of the classroom. He remained silent, listening for Hermione's voice again. It wasn't until he and McGonagall stepped onto the same level as the Hospital Wing, when he realized exactly what was about to happen.

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered, "Is this really going to happen?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter – Harry," McGonagall said, "I trust Madam Pomfrey gave you _The Talk_? You remember everything she said?"

"Um... yeah," Harry said, blushing.

He could still remember _that_ discussion, and yes he remembered _everything._ He wished it hadn't been with Madam Pomfrey though. Because she worked in the medical field, her version of _The Talk_ was quite detailed, especially when it came to exactly what needed to happen during sex.

"Even though I am a Cat Animagus," McGonagall said, I can't say I've ever experienced anything like being _in heat_ , when it comes to what Nekos feel. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey told you to be delicate during the first time. However, that might not be necessary. A cat in heat is _anything_ but delicate."

Harry blushed. He couldn't believe McGonagall was talking to him about this. He wished he could tone out her voice. He didn't want to hear this.

Then suddenly he _couldn't_ hear Professor McGonagall's voice. She was drowned out by an almost ethereal humming. No, not humming. Purring! How could McGonagall not hear that?

"You're sure you can't hear that purring, ma'am?" Harry asked. "It is so loud!"

"It is only meant for you, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said; though her voice was barely audible. "You are indeed Miss Granger's Mate, there is no doubt about that. This is a rather interesting experience..."

McGonagall continued talking, but her voice was drowned out by more purring. When the doors of the Hospital Wing came into view, Harry ran forward toward them. As soon as he arrived, he opened the doors and stepped inside, looking around wildly for Hermione.

"Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of her office, "Are you alright?"

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn't you be in your Metamorph lessons?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "Where's Professor McGonagall?"

"I'm right here, Poppy," McGonagall said.

"Where's Hermione?!" Harry asked again, this time louder.

"She's still in the bathroom," Madam Pomfrey said, "I checked on her, and she said she's alright. What's going on?"

"Harry is experiencing The Call, Poppy," McGonagall said, "Hermione's in heat."

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, "I didn't even realize-"

Harry hurried over to the bathroom, and turned the doorknob on the door. It was locked. He removed his wand from his robes, ignoring both McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey's cries of his name.

"Alohomora!" Harry said.

He tried the doorknob again, and it turned. He opened the door and hurried inside.

"Hermione?!" Harry called out.

"Harry," Hermione said, from the shower on the left side of the bathroom.

Her voice came out in a purr, and it was like a song. Harry hurried over to the shower, and opened the curtain. Hermione was sitting against the wall of the shower, purring and panting. She was, of course, completely naked. Harry swallowed, staring at Hermione's naked body for the first time. He had a glimpse of her in her hospital gown once before when she let him see her new additions, including the additional nipples. But he had not been able to see her completely naked. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Behind Harry, Madam Pomfrey stepped into the bathroom.

"Miss Granger?" she asked.

Hermione didn't say anything. She stood up and walked over to Harry, almost mechanically. When she reached him, Harry thought she might hug him. However, to his alarm, she started clawing at his robes and jeans. Harry grabbed her hands, and she yowled.

"Calm down, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione hissed in response, trying to tug her hands from his.

"Can you carry her, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "This shouldn't happen here. She needs to be in bed. Professor McGonagall is currently applying the privacy charms around Miss Granger's bed."

Harry was quite surprised when he was able to pick Hermione up into his arms. She seemed so weightless.

"So strong," Hermione purred.

"Come on, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry find there was no struggles in carrying Hermione, as he followed Madam Pomfrey out of the bathroom. He made his way over to Hermione's bed, and laid her down on the bed. Hermione purred, and grabbed at his jeans, attempting to tug Harry toward her.

"I am naked, Harry," Hermione purred, "Why aren't you? Don't you want me?"

"Step aside for a moment, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry did as was asked. His eyes widened as he saw Madam Pomfrey place the tip of her wand on Hermione's naked stomach.

"What did you do?" Harry asked her.

"Contraceptive Charm, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "I trust you don't want to be a father right now."

"No!" Harry exclaimed.

"If not for Contraceptive," Madam Pomfrey said, "Miss Granger might have very well become pregnant following today's – ah – events. That is why Nekos experience moments like this. Because they want to breed. I am in the process of brewing Contraceptive Draught, which lasts a month at a time. After today, she will be taking Draught once a month to ensure she does not become pregnant. The Charm will last a few hours."

"A few hours?" Harry asked, "How long do you expect us to – er –?"

"Until Miss Granger's lust is sated, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Oh," Harry said; "So that could last..."

"Hours," Madam Pomfrey said. "However, there may be times when you can rest in between."

"I hope so," Harry said.

"Tell me if you begin to have trouble satisfying Hermione, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "You may need Potency Potion later."

Harry blushed.

"Don't be so embarrassed!" Madam Pomfrey said, "This is natural between a Neko and their mate! Embrace it. Now, Mr. Potter, I will be nearby if you need _anything._ But I want to give you as much privacy as possible. Nobody will interrupt you, that is a promise."

"Alright," Harry said. "Any last advice?"

"Notice Miss Granger's behavior?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "I'd let her take control for now. Otherwise, she may use those claws."

Harry nodded, remembering how sharp her claws were against him.

"I'll just leave you alone now," Madam Pomfrey said.

She left the enclosed area, and Harry turned back to Hermione.

"You're still dressed," Hermione said, frowning.

Harry cleared his throat, and began to remove his clothing. When he was down to his boxers, Hermione gripped his arm with her hand and tugged him onto the bed.

"Lay down," Hermione purred, "I'll take care of you."

Harry crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Hermione. She placed a clawed finger on his lips and traced it around them. Then she leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Harry returned the kiss, but before he could lengthen it, Hermione backed away.

Then she placed her finger back on his lips, and traced it to his chin. She purred as she slid her finger down to his chest, and traced it around his left nipple. Harry hummed softly as his nipple became erect. He hissed softly when Hermione poked the tip of her clawed fingernail against the tip of his nipple. Her cat ears stood straight up, as she studied his reaction. She moved her finger over to his right nipple and repeated the same movements. When he began humming again, Hermione grinned, fangs showing, and her tail started waving around happily. She was obviously quite excited at his reaction.

Hermione's finger then moved down Harry's chest, her sharp fingernail tickling each inch of skin it grazed. Then she grinned and traced her finger over Harry's boxers. Hermione's ears perked up curiously, as her finger began tracing over Harry's covered penis, which was steadily going erect due to her teasing him.

Hermione grinned again, fangs showing, and slipped her fingers through the opening of his boxers. Harry hummed as Hermione wrapped her hand around his penis, and gently tugged it, freeing it from its fabric prison. She began to stroke it, in the same manner that Harry would stroke her tail. Harry's eyes widened in shock as his penis seemed to grow in Hermione's grip. Not just harden, or grow erect, it actually _grew._ Before that moment, he was about three inches – not that he had measured himself – but now he was around five inches! He wasn't sure what happened. Had he grown because of his Metamorph talents?

Hermione placed a clawed finger at Harry's boxers, and it only took a split-second for him to realize her intentions – she wanted to rip his boxers to shreds with her claws. Harry lifted her hand away with his, and she growled under her breath.

"I'll take them off," Harry said. "You don't need to rip them up."

Harry pulled his boxers off, and threw them on the floor. Hermione grinned and crawled down the bed and situated herself between Harry's legs. She stroked his penis a few more times, then leaned toward it and stroked her rough tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the top. Harry gasped, half in surprise, and half in reaction to the feeling of her rough tongue. It felt absolutely amazing.

Hermione's bright yellow eyes looked at him, and her cat ears flattened. His gasp had concerned her.

"I'm fine," Harry said; he could barely speak, due to nervousness and excitement, so he motioned his hand for her to continue.

Hermione grinned again. Harry's eyes widened when her fangs retracted into her teeth. Nobody told him she could do that? Did she even know she could do that? Was this something that only happened during moments like this? Suddenly he didn't care. His mind was too fuzzy for questions. Hermione was brushing her tongue up and down his shaft, threatening to drive him mad.

When her tongue reached the tip of his penis for the seventh time, she brushed it around, then took his head inside her mouth. She tested the taste for a moment, before sucking him deeper inside her mouth. Harry moaned gutturally at the feeling. Then his eyes widened again as his penis disappeared completely inside her mouth. He was halfway down her throat, and the tip of her nose was brushing his crotch. He couldn't believe she could do that! Did she have no gag reflex?

She then began bobbing her head up and down, sucking and brushing her tongue against the sensitive skin, as her hair shook wildly around her face. Without losing focus on her task, Hermione grabbed his hands with hers, and placed them on the top of her head. He realized what she wanted him to do, and began stroking her ears as she continued bobbing up and down. Hermione's tail started waving around excitedly, and she began purring as she sucked him, causing vibrations around his penis.

With all these new feelings of pleasure coursing around his groin, Harry didn't last too long. In fact, he only lasted a minute, before he started twitching. However, Hermione did not back away. She kept his penis in her throat. Harry could not control himself anymore. He ejaculated, moaning loudly – and hoping there were silencing charms around their bed in addition to the privacy charms – as his release shot down Hermione's throat.

Hermione purred, gently sucking on him, slowly bobbing her head up and down, as she continued to swallow his seed. Soon enough she released him from her mouth, but Harry's first orgasm was not done yet. One last shot of his load landed on her nose and lips. Hermione purred, licking her lips. She touched a finger to her nose, taking the white goo onto her finger, before sucking on it.

She then crawled back up the bed and laid down next to him. He moaned softly, as she started stroking him back into hardness.

"Take me now!" Hermione said.

Harry remembered Madam Pomfrey's lessons. She had said that he needed to prepare her, and make her wet. There were specific ways to do that, things he had not done yet.

"You're not ready," Harry said, "I have to -"

Hermione grabbed his hand with her free hand, and placed it at her slit. He was rather surprised at how wet she felt.

"Ready!" Hermione growled, "Take me!"

Hermione released her grip around his now-erect penis. As Harry crawled down the bed, Hermione moved to her hands and knees. Harry stared at her. He distinctly remembered Madam Pomfrey telling him Hermione needed to be laying down for this, at least for her first time. He nudged her, attempting to make her lay back down, but she growled loudly.

"Take me!" Hermione growled, "Own me!"

"You sure?" Harry asked, "You should be laying down."

Hermione pressed her butt against his crotch. Her ears flattened, and her tail slapped against his chest quite hard.

"Ow!" Harry hissed; he only realized then just how violent she could be during heat; or maybe violence was the wrong word – she was _passionate_ , "Alright, you win!"

He cleared his throat, and wrapped his hand around the stem of his penis, before guiding himself toward her wet, open and waiting entrance. Hermione purred as the tip of Harry's penis slowly began slipping into her warmth moistness. As he guided himself inside her inch by inch, he soon felt a thin barrier. Madam Pomfrey had described this part in rather vivid detail. However, before Harry could think about what he was going to do, Hermione slid forward, as Harry's penis backed out of her. Then she forced herself backward onto Harry's penis. She yowled as Harry broke through her hymen, taking her virginity. Her ears flattened, and her tail moved around rather weakly. Her actions frightened Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione said nothing. However, her tail began to move again, and it wrapped itself around Harry's butt and hips. This made Harry's penis slip deeper inside her, until it was completely inside her, his crotch pressed against her butt. Hermione yowled loudly as her first orgasm arrived, and Harry moaned as a warm, moist sensation enveloped around his penis. Hermione panted and growled as her body shook through her orgasm. Harry moved to back out of her, but Hermione growled and wrapped her tail tightly around his hips again, pushing him inside her again.

"Don't stop," Hermione purred.

Harry placed his hands on her hips, and started thrusting in and out of her. Hermione's tail unwrapped itself from around Harry's hips and moved back in front of Harry. Every time Harry bottomed out inside her, and his crotch bumped against her butt cheeks, Hermione purred loudly, her ears wiggled around as if they had a mind of their own, and her tail hit his chest, though not as hard as it had before. After the third time Hermione's tail hit his chest, Harry realized what she wanted. He removed a hand from her butt and wrapped it around her tail then began stroking it. Hermione meowed in happy pleasure, urging Harry to continue.

After three minutes of Harry's penis continuously thrusting into her moist depths, and his hand's continuous strokes against her tail, Hermione yowled loudly as another orgasm ripped through her. She grunted as her hands gave out and laid her head down on the bed. Hermione's butt was still sticking up in the air, owing to Harry's grip on it. But her sudden movement made him release her, and her lower half sank onto the bed. Harry was still partially inside her, but when he tried to back out of her, she squeezed her legs, keeping him inside. She only had to begin wrapping her tail around his hips before he got the message. She wanted him to continue.

He found a comfortable position, placing his hands on the bed, before he resumed thrusting back and forth inside her. Hermione's purrs were like soothing music to him. He continued this for a minute before his second orgasm came unexpectedly, and he ejaculated deep inside Hermione's warmth. Hermione purred in pure pleasure, her third orgasm sweeping through her, as his warm seed flowing inside her mixed with her own stickiness.

After emptying himself into her, Harry backed out and slowly crawled up to the bed, then sank onto the pillow in exhaustion. Hermione crawled over to him and curled up against him. For a fleeting moment, Harry was rather afraid Hermione wanted to keep going. He didn't think he could continue – he was too exhausted. However, Hermione simply purred and laid her head next to his.

"That was... incredible, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, in between breaths.

Harry stared at Hermione. She was speaking normally again, her voice no longer being accompanied by purrs.

"You're back," Harry said.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked.

"No, I mean, you're you again," Harry said. "You were – I don't know – the Neko seemed to be taking over. You were saying things I doubt you would normally ever say."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Like what?"

"'Own me'," Harry said.

"You do own me," Hermione said, "Just as I own you."

Harry smiled. He thought about mentioning how his Betrothed might interfere with Hermione 'owning' him. But this didn't seem like the right time.

"You're my mate," Hermione said, "This proves it. You heard my call."

"Were you actually calling to me?" Harry asked, "I heard... I heard whispers. You were telling me you needed me. Asking me if I needed you."

"I never said it out loud," Hermione said. "I might have been thinking it. I don't know. When I woke up this morning, I... I was..."

"What, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed. "I was wet... down there. I immediately went to the shower to clean myself up. But a shower didn't help. When I touched myself down there, it felt _so_ good. I kept rubbing myself, and playing with myself. I remembered my... my mother talking to me about that. I don't know how many orgasms I had. All I know is I was exhausted."

"You looked exhausted," Harry said, "You were sitting in the shower when I found you. Then..."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Then you saw me and you – er – kind of attacked me," Harry said, "Clawed at me. Do you not remember that?"

Hermione sighed. "I remember some stuff. I remember how good you felt inside me. How incredible it felt. But... _oh, Harry._ What if this happens to me every time? What if I lose myself during sex? What if I don't get to experience it with you like I should?"

"Maybe... maybe it only happens when you're in heat," Harry said.

"Of course!" Hermione said. "That makes a lot of sense. So I suppose... we'll just have to have sex when I'm _not_ in heat."

Harry blushed. "As long as you promise not to be so wild. I can't handle that all the time."

"I'm sure I'm very tame when I'm not in heat," Hermione said.

"Good," Harry said, "Because that was exhausting. I'm sleepy. It is the middle of the morning, and I am sleepy. That's an odd feeling."

"I'm sleepy too," Hermione said, "So let's sleep."

"But what if..." Harry said, "What if... er..."

"If the Neko inside me wants sex, then we'll wake up and have sex," Hermione said. "Then we'll sleep if we're tired."

Harry sighed, wondering how long this was going to go on.

"You look disappointed," Hermione said, frowning.

"Not disappointed," Harry said, "Exhausted. You were so amazing. Wild, but amazing. The things you did..."

"You can tell me what I did later," Hermione said, "So I can do it when I'm not in heat."

Harry grinned and nodded. Hermione leaned toward him and pecked him on the lips.

"Let's sleep," Hermione said, "I love you, Harry."

Harry grinned, blissfully. "I love you too, Hermione."

And he did love her. Until that day, he never really imagined he'd ever experience love. He certainly didn't with the Dursleys. But he was quite sure he loved her.

Hermione began purring as she fell asleep against him. He listened to her purring as he slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

 **First sex scene done! How was it? I hope it was good, because I'm planning on quite a lot more! Even as soon as the beginning of next chapter!**

 **You might have noticed that Neko Hermione is different when she's in heat. You'll soon notice more differences to** _ **normal**_ **Hermione coming up next chapter. "Neko Hermione" (as I call her, when she's in heat) does not do casual conversation, at least at the moment. Everything she said to Harry during the moment was something out of passion. You'll see this in next chapter when Harry is trying to get Hermione to answer a question and she does not do it verbally. I don't know if this is common in some Neko stories, but I thought it would be nice for my story.**

 **Also, I'm sure some of my readers are likely thinking it was too 'smooth' for a First Time. But that was because of the Neko being in control. Nekos are sexual beings, but not as much as Veela are. When Harry and Hermione have sex when she's not in heat, it will be less smooth at first until they get more experience.**


	14. Free At Last!

**Chapter 14  
Free At Last!**

 **Warning: Sexual Situations between Underage Characters (12+)**

* * *

 **Wednesday** **, December 30** **th** **, 1992 – Sometime in the afternoon**

When Harry awoke, several things crossed his mind. First, he wasn't sure how long he slept; he had no idea what time it was. Second, there was still natural light shining around the Hospital Wing, so he was sure it was probably in the afternoon. At least he hoped it was. That was the third thing that crossed his mind. What if he and Hermione had slept through the rest of the day and the night, and it was the following morning? Fourth was that Madam Pomfrey probably wouldn't let him do that; she especially wouldn't let him and Hermione miss two meals – three in Hermione's case, she hadn't eaten breakfast!

The fifth thing that crossed his mind was pleasure, intense pleasure coming from the nether region of his body. He lifted his head and gazed down the bed, then his eyes widened. Hermione's head was bobbing up and down against his crotch, sucking on his penis, and brushing her rough tongue against his shaft. She had begun this while he was asleep?! He realized the Neko inside Hermione must have sprung forth again. He wondered how long she had been doing that. He felt no build-up at the moment, so he knew he wasn't about to have an orgasm yet.

Harry relaxed his head back on the pillow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something on the bedside table. He realized it was an empty Potion vial, and a small strip of parchment. He reached for the parchment and looked at it.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _This is Contraceptive Draught. Make sure Hermione takes it before you proceed with any further sexual intercourse. Call for me at the first possible opportunity. You and Hermione need to eat some lunch to keep up your strength. Especially Hermione, since she missed breakfast!_

 _Professor McGonagall wishes to speak to you sometime today if you can find the time. Something about a topic she couldn't tell you earlier because of your current situation._

 _Madam Pomfrey  
_ _  
_Harry glanced at the empty potion vial. At least Hermione was sane enough to drink it before the Neko in her took over. Harry's eyes glanced back at the words 'first possible opportunity', then snorted softly. This was definitely not the best opportunity. Then there was the fact that Professor McGonagall needed to speak to him if he could 'find the time'. Harry snorted again, louder this time.

Hermione paused in her task, her mouth still full of Harry's penis. Harry looked at her over the slip of parchment, and saw her yellow eyes staring at him. Her ears were flattened, and her tail was moving rather violently. She was upset with him. Why was she upset?

Oh. He was awake, and he wasn't focused on her, even though she was pleasuring him. He had been reading Madam Pomfrey's note, instead of watching her.

"I apologize," Harry said, setting the parchment back on the table. "You have my complete focus now. Did you drink the potion? We can't continue unless you did."

Hermione made a noise that sounded something between a purr and a growl, causing her mouth to vibrate around his penis. Her ears raised back up and her tail started waving around more happily now. Harry hoped that was an affirmative answer.

He placed his hands on her head and started rubbing behind her ears. Hermione purred happily now that her mate had his focus back on her, then she continued to bob her mouth up and down against him. Her tongue brushed around his shaft, teasing the sensitive flesh.

She then moved a hand between her legs, and started rubbing herself. A mesmerizing grin lit up Harry's face as he watched Hermione slip her middle finger inside herself, and stroke it back and forth. She began purring as she pleasured herself, but the sounds were muffled in her throat, as they vibrated around Harry's shaft heightening his own pleasure.

This continued for three more minutes, before Hermione mewled gutturally as an orgasm washed through her. Harry gasped, as the vibrations inside Hermione's throat sent him deeper into pleasure, and he ejaculated. Hermione raised her mouth up his shaft, until only her lips were wrapped around the tip of his penis. Her tail started waving around happily as she milked him, sucking every drop of his seed down her throat.

She backed away, and sat back on her haunches. She then did something he hadn't seen her do before; she started licking her hand and washing her face with it. Harry thought that was really cute.

"Hermione?" Harry said, as he watched Hermione lick her hand again, "Madam Pomfrey said we should -"

He hummed, stopping mid-sentence, as Hermione wrapped her wet hand around his penis and started stroking it back into erection. When he opened his mouth to speak again, Hermione glared her yellow eyes at him, and her ears flattened.

"Fine, fine," Harry said, "You're obviously not finished yet. What do you want me to do?"

When Harry's penis was erect and pointed at the ceiling, Hermione started crawling toward Harry. Harry made to move, but Hermione slapped a clawed hand against his chest and pressed him back onto the bed. He looked at her questioningly, and she hissed softly. He sighed, and relaxed back against the pillow Hermione straddled herself above him, so that her center was directly above his penis. Harry looked on, wide-eyed, as Hermione descended herself onto him.

Hermione emitted an audible meow followed by a loud purr, as Harry's penis slipped inside her. She started shaking her butt as she slowly slid down onto him, enveloping her warmth around him, her previous orgasm making her descent onto him easier. She only stopped when their crotches connected.

"Are you sure you took the Contraceptive Draught?" Harry asked. "You didn't just dump it out? I'm sorry to ask that, but..."

Harry's sentence was drowned out by a moan as Hermione raised up his shaft, and stretched her arm toward the bedside table. She grabbed the Potion vial, then slid back down onto him, and relaxed against his crotch again. She put the vial to her lips and mimicked drinking down the potion. Harry took the vial and placed it back on the table.

"Alright," Harry said, "I believe you. I'm sorry I'm nagging you. I know what's going on. You want my babies, don't you?"

Hermione purred, as her tail waved around happily. Harry sighed. If he had asked _normal_ Hermione that question, she would probably give the same answer – though probably more verbally - but not so energetically. She would also probably agree that they should wait for a while – _a long while_. But the Neko inside Hermione was in heat, and he knew she thought that meant it was time for her to become pregnant, no matter how young she was.

"I'm twelve years old, Hermione," Harry said, "You're thirteen. We need to wait, alright? I _promise._ If you want my babies, then eventually, it will happen. But we're young. In Cat-Girl terms, you're still a kitten, Hermione. We're not ready to be parents."

Hermione meowed, and it sounded almost like a question.

"Can you wait until we're older?" Harry asked. "Do you promise to take your potion every month?"

Hermione raised up on Harry's shaft, then sunk down again. He realized what she was trying to say. He wished she could just speak her mind, but the Neko inside her only seemed to speak when she wanted to command him to do something to her. Casual discussion just wasn't on the Neko's mind.

"Yes, I promise we can still do this," Harry said, "As long as it doesn't result in babies for a while. So do you promise?"

Hermione nodded. Harry sighed in relief. At least he understood _that._

"Brilliant," he said, "You can continue."

Hermione's tail waved happily, and she purred as she began riding him rather fast and passionately, her uncontrollable mane bobbing around her head. Harry thought she looked absolutely beautiful, angelic on top of him. He knew she would only grow more beautiful in years to come, and he looked forward to spending several decades with her.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione slowed her movements on top of him, and the growling she was making under her breath was not out of anger, but pleasure. It sounded like music to Harry. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her budding breasts. They were not large enough to grope, so he simply rubbed his palms against her nipples. When her nipples became pointy, Harry traced his fingers around them, then gently pinched them between his forefingers and thumbs. Hermione yowled in pleasure, wagging her tail around happily.

Hermione pressed her knees into the bed, and raised herself to the tip of Harry's penis, then slowly sank back down, teasing him. Harry moaned at the intense feeling. Hermione grinned at his reaction, and she repeated this movement a few more times. Then she started bouncing quickly again. When Harry pinched her nipples again, Hermione yowled, and started twitching, as another orgasm racked through her body. She gushed around Harry's penis and her wetness dripped down Harry's shaft heightening his pleasure. Harry's orgasm came suddenly as his seed erupted into her. Hermione sighed in pleasure, and laid her head down on Harry's chest, humming as Harry emptied himself into her.

"Hmm," Hermione murmured, "That feels really good."

"You're you again?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to ask that every time, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Harry said. "It is strange talking to you when you're in heat. You never said a word to me this time until just now."

"I could feel everything this time," Hermione said, "Just as I can feel you inside me right now."

"Do you want to continue?" Harry asked, "I might be able to go another round."

"I am pretty hungry, Harry," Hermione said, "Only thing I've had today was that Contraceptive Draught."

"So you did take it," Harry said, "I asked the... the Neko, but you just – mimed something."

"I forced myself to take it before anything happened," Hermione said. "I think the Neko wants your babies, Harry."

"I figured that out myself," Harry said. "I don't want to be a Daddy at twelve, Hermione."

"That's a relief," Hermione said. "Because I'm nowhere near ready to be a Mum."

"That's a relief," Harry echoed.

Hermione hummed and lifted herself off of Harry's penis. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and said a verbal cleaning charm. The stickiness from their orgasms vanished. She then grabbed the parchment and read it.

"Hmm," Hermione said, "I wonder what Professor McGonagall wants."

"I don't know," Harry said, "Whatever it is, she wanted to tell me this morning before you 'called' for me. Must be important."

"Well, we should get dressed," Hermione said, "And get something to eat."

"In the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned. "Not yet."

"That's alright," Harry said, "Maybe Madam Pomfrey will let us eat in our Private Quarters. Professor McGonagall's house-elf can get us food. Maybe we can ask her house-elf to ask Professor McGonagall to visit our Quarters."

Hermione nodded, but said nothing. She had learned about house-elves only recently when Harry had told her about Sasha, and Harry knew her opinions about their treatment and lifestyles was rather taboo amongst wizarding society. She understood that Professor McGonagall's house-elf and the Hogwarts house-elves were well-treated, unlike Dobby, whom Harry had met a couple times earlier that year.

Harry and Hermione proceeded to get dressed. As soon as they emerged from the curtains, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them.

"Let me look over the two of you," she said.

She waved her wand around both of them.

"I checked you over while you were asleep," she said, "You had a good, clean break, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter did very well. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired and hungry," Hermione said, "But otherwise, I'm pretty good."

"What about you, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Tired and hungry, same as Hermione," Harry said.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Hermione... was not like herself," Harry said, "while we were – you know -"

"Sex, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "You experienced it, you can say it. It isn't a Taboo! Miss Granger was not herself? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, during our second time," Harry said, "She didn't talk at all, even when I asked her questions. I asked her about the Contraceptive Draught, and she just... mimed drinking the vial. She didn't say anything at all. The first time – well, you saw her – she was very commanding. Then when we finished, she was herself again."

"It may happen during passion and lust for a while, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "Miss Granger is – more or less – a kitten, in Neko terms. How much of the experiences do you remember, Miss Granger?"

"Some of it," Hermione said, "I remember the intensity of it, and the feelings, but nothing I was doing was my choice. But that only happens during heat. If we have sex when I'm not in heat..."

"Is that in your plans?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, confidently.

Harry blushed and nodded when Madam Pomfrey looked at him.

"Well, I can't say I am surprised," Madam Pomfrey said. "In time, you will be able to gain control of the Neko inside you, Miss Granger. At the moment, the Neko is taking over because this is new to her, and she has a new mate. Once the Neko is confident that her mate loves her, she should tame down a little bit."

"I hope so," Hermione said.

"What time is it Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"Nearly two in the afternoon," Madam Pomfrey said, "Lunch is done in the Great Hall, I'm afraid, but I can get something for you."

"Actually," Hermione said, "I really hoped I might be able to move into the Private Quarters. Professor McGonagall's house-elf can get us something to eat, and we can talk to Professor McGonagall there too. I know she wants to talk to us."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Well, I did promise I would only keep you here until your first experience of being in heat was done. But you're still in heat, Miss Granger. If you just had sex, then the Neko's lust is currently sated. But -"

"But if it returns, we'll be in the privacy of our Quarters," Hermione said. "And we promise to tell you if something bad happens."

"Professor McGonagall's house-elf, Sasha," Harry said, "We could tell her, and she could tell you."

Madam Pomfrey sighed again. "Alright, you convinced me. But I want you two to eat something before you do anything else. _Anything else!_ "

"We promise, ma'am," Hermione said; and Harry nodded.

Madam Pomfrey summoned a vial of ocean-blue potion, and handed it to Harry.

"This is Potency Potion, Mr. Potter," she said, "If you have sex again, but are having any problems with performance, take it. I will cook you up a batch later for future purposes. I trust you did take your Contraceptive Draught, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"I want you to take another one next month _before_ you start your usual 'time of the month'," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"You're both excused," Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry and Hermione both grinned, thanked the nurse, and left the Hospital Wing. Harry took out the Marauder's Map as soon as they headed down the corridor. Hermione's ears went down as she looked at it.

Harry sighed. "I know you have some issues with me having this map, Hermione. But..."

"It could be dangerous," Hermione said, "How do we know it even works right? These _Marauders_ could be untrustworthy! I've never heard of them!"

"Untrustworthy?" Harry asked, "Nah. They're just jokers like the Weasley twins. And they're geniuses. They have to be to create this! We can use this and stroll through the castle avoiding _everyone_. We won't have to run into Dumbledore, or any students! Imagine if we didn't have this. We'd run into someone like Malfoy, unprepared, and he'd see you looking like you do. We're not prepared to deal with other students about this yet."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose so. Just be careful with the map. Promise me."

"I promise," Harry said.

He kept an eye on the map, searching the path they made between them and their Private Quarters for any names. Thankfully, they ran into nobody. When they reached the griffin guarding the Private Quarters, Harry introduced the griffin to Hermione. It bowed to Hermione, side-stepped and allowed them entry. When they entered the Private Quarters, Harry gave Hermione a tour of their rooms.

"I'm not sure how much use I'll get out of my bedroom," Hermione said, as they reached Harry's bedroom. "It felt really good cuddled up to you while we slept."

"I agree," Harry said, grinning, "You're welcome to spend every night with me. Especially if it means we can do more of what we did."

"Oh, so you enjoyed all that?" Hermione asked.

" _Of course I did!"_ Harry said, "I will prefer when you can consciously experience it all with me, instead of your inner Neko. But yes, I very much enjoyed it."

Hermione grinned. She pecked him on the lips, then led him back to the Common Room. They sat down together on one of the sofas.

"Maybe I should keep my trunk in my bedroom," she said, spotting her trunk, "Just for appearance sake."

"Yeah," Harry said, then cleared his throat. "Sasha?"

The house-elf appeared a moment later.

"Good afternoon, Sasha," Harry said, "This is Hermione, my girlfriend and mate. I'm afraid we missed out on lunch. Can you serve us some of whatever was leftover, and commonly served for the Gryffindors at lunch today?"

"Yes, sir," Sasha said.

"Could you get some milk as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Sasha said.

She vanished and appeared half-a-minute later. Then she snapped her fingers and two plates full of food, including chicken, chips, veggies and chocolate brownies appeared, as well as glasses, a jug of pumpkin juice, a jug of milk, and utensils.

"Thank you very much, Sasha," Harry said; Hermione thanked the elf too, "Is Professor McGonagall busy?"

"Not at the moment, sir," Sasha said.

"I wish to invite her to join us," Harry said, "I understand she needs to speak to us."

"I will see if she is available," Sasha said.

"Tell the griffin to allow Professor McGonagall entry when she arrives," Harry said.

Sasha bowed her head then vanished. Harry began eating and watched as Hermione poured milk into her glass. He snickered lightly when he saw her dip her tongue into the milk.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"You're – do you realize what you just did?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced at her glass of milk, then her eyes widened. "Did I just –?"

"Yes," Harry said, grinning, "And it was very cute."

Hermione blushed. "I guess the Neko in me _really_ likes milk."

"Maybe milk sates the Neko's thirst," Harry said.

"And maybe lust," Hermione said, "I loathe to think what will happen when I'm in heat when we're also in class!"

"That's what broom closets are for," Harry said, grinning.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shrieked. "Do you really think –?"

"It was a joke, love," Harry said.

"It better be," Hermione said, "I'm much too dignified for a filthy broom closet."

"Too true," Harry said, "You deserve a bed fit for a queen."

Hermione smiled and her tail wagged happily. She started on her meal.

"While we wait for Professor McGonagall, there is something I need to tell you," Harry said, "Something she told me. There is a chance Padma and Daphne, my Betrothed, will be joining us in our Private Quarters. I imagine this room has the ability to add more bedrooms, so that won't be a problem."

"Why would they join us?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall said that it might be what their parents want," Harry said. "Since Padma and Daphne have been 'promised' to me, it wouldn't be right for them to have other boyfriends, or fraternization with males. Lest they risk the chance of unplanned pregnancy. Betrothals are done to extend bloodlines of Houses."

Hermione nodded. "I can understand that."

"I hope they don't mind living with us," Harry said, sighing.

"I'm sure they won't mind," Hermione said, "It isn't like they won't get to spend time with their friends on the Grounds or in the corridors or classrooms."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Perhaps in here if we have their trust."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the door to the Private Quarters opening. Professor McGonagall stepped inside the Common Room.

"Mr. Potter," she said, "Miss Granger. Greetings."

"Greetings, ma'am," Harry said, "Please have a seat."

"I see Madam Pomfrey released you from her care, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"I might have begged her to release me," Hermione said, grinning. "I was starting to get cabin fever."

"Plus, as Madam Pomfrey said," Harry said, "She only said she'd keep Hermione there until after her first experience in heat."

"Is that over, if you don't mind me asking?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Er... probably not," Hermione said, blushing. "After our first time, the Neko was exhausted, as was Harry, and we went to sleep. Then we woke up again after a couple hours of sleep and... well–"

"I see," McGonagall said, "So you get some breaks in between while the Neko is sated. And Madam Pomfrey allowed you to leave."

"We promised to tell her if anything went wrong," Hermione said, "I just wanted to move into here."

"Madam Pomfrey said you wished to speak to me, ma'am?" Harry asked.

"I would have had this conversation with you before your Metamorph lesson," McGonagall said, "But as you know, we were interrupted. Actually, it was probably for the best. This needed to be said to both of you. I spoke to Madam Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, via the Floo Network this morning. I let her know about the criminal behavior involving the Headmaster, Ron Weasley, and possibly his mother. However, as I told you, Ron and his mother may agree to participate in a deal for immunity."

"Immunity?" Harry echoed. "So Ron won't get in trouble at all?"

"If he agrees to help take down the Headmaster," McGonagall said, "He would be immune from DMLE punishment. But the DMLE and most of the Ministry does not decide if students will be expelled or suspended. The School Governors, and/or the Headmaster decides that."

"Ooh!" Hermione said, "If Dumbledore is sacked, you'd be Headmistress! You could punish Ron!"

"Yes," McGonagall said. "However... if Ron agrees to help take down Albus, I'm afraid I would have qualms about suspending or expelling him. But -"

"But -" Harry began to interrupt.

McGonagall silenced him with a hand, " _But_ , he would be on strict probationary status. He wouldn't have permission to visit Hogsmeade starting next summer, he wouldn't be allowed to be anywhere near either of you outside of the classroom. In the classroom, _all_ Professors would be told to watch his behavior around the two of you. He would be confined to his Common Room, or the Library outside of classes and mealtimes. And he would be expected to have passable grades in _all_ of his classes. If he steps a toe out of line, he would be expelled, no more warnings given."

Harry sighed, and looked at Hermione, who frowned and bit her lip.

"I suppose that would be okay," Hermione said, " _If_ his cooperation takes down Dumbledore."

"Madam Bones will be here tomorrow morning at ten-o-clock," McGonagall said. "Aurors, and possibly Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries, will accompany her. Albus, of course, has no idea. So it will be a complete surprise to him."

"Why will the Unspeakables be here?" Hermione asked.

"To help with the Chamber of Secrets investigation," McGonagall said. "I also informed Madam Bones about that as well. She was quite outraged about that, having heard nothing about it before she heard it from me. But she's quite sure the investigation will be solved with the help of the DMLE and Unspeakables."

"Brilliant," Hermione said, "Maybe it will be solved before the rest of the students come back."

"That would be excellent, indeed," McGonagall agreed. "I also told Madam Bones about Sirius Black, and the mention of the Godfather Ritual in your parents' Will. She promised to do what she can about that. I trust you still have the copy of your parents' Will, Harry?"

"It is in my bedroom," Harry said.

"Madam Bones will wish to speak to you both tomorrow about what Albus did to you," McGonagall said. "You can show her the copy of the Will tomorrow, so she can see the evidence of the Godfather Ritual herself. She may ask you if she can obtain an additional copy of the Will from Keeper Ragnok for evidence to bring to the Ministry and Wizengamot."

"I can show her and give her permission," Harry said, "And I'd be happy to do my part in taking down Dumbledore."

"Me too, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Madam Bones will be happy to hear that," McGonagall said, "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Will I be expected to eat down in the Great Hall now that I'm out of the Hospital Wing?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall sighed. "Sasha told me she delivered your meal to you. Have her do the same for the rest of your meals for the immediate future. I need to inform the other staff about your new lifestyle, and together we will handle how to go forward when it comes to the student body. I'm afraid I cannot do that until I know what happens involving the Headmaster."

"Alright," Hermione said, "Thank you."

"Have you received post about your Betrothals yet, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"No, ma'am," Harry said, "Perhaps it will come tomorrow morning."

"I will have Sasha bring any post directed to the two of you into this room," McGonagall said.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"As you can probably guess," McGonagall said, "Your Metamorph lessons are postponed tomorrow due to Madam Bones' visit. But if you ask Dora, I am sure you can continue your lessons with her in her own Quarters, if you have free time."

"I might do that," Harry said, nodding.

"If that is all," McGonagall said, "I will leave you two alone. If you need me or Madam Pomfrey for _anything,_ please tell Sasha. She is the quick, trustworthy and loyal."

Harry and Hermione promised they would. McGonagall smiled, stood and left the Quarters.

"So what do you think we should do now?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Finish our lunch," Hermione said, "And then I'm going to start reading that book on Nekos I bought, and see if it has any advice about how to tame the Neko inside me."

"And if the lust comes back?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Well, we'll just have to satisfy it, won't we?" Hermione replied, with a small smile.

Harry agreed with another grin, and continued his lunch.


	15. Amelia Bones

**Chapter 15  
Amelia Bones**

 **Author's Note: I may be taking some liberties with canon when it comes to Mad-Eye Moody's involvement with the Chamber of Secrets, but it seemed like a good idea.**

 **Wednesday** **, December 30** **th** **, 1992 – Late Afternoon**

Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was currently sitting in her office, at her fine mahogany desk. On the other side of the desk, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was seated in a chair. Standing against a wall was Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Moody had refused to sit in a chair, saying it made him vulnerable if there was a sudden attack.

"What am I doing here, Amelia?" Moody asked, "You know I am set to retire in the next couple of weeks."

"I'm well aware, Alastor," Amelia said. "I thought you might like to be involved in not one, but two big investigations, before you turn in your badge."

Moody stared at her with both his normal eye, and his magical eye.

Amelia sighed. She couldn't hide anything from him. "And you've been an Auror longer than any of us. You were an Auror fifty years ago, weren't you?"

"Aye," Moody said.

"One of your cases," Amelia said, "had to do with the so-called Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts."

"I remember," Moody said.

"Exactly what do you remember?" Amelia said.

"Several students were attacked at Hogwarts," Moody said. "The last student who was attacked unfortunately died, a young Muggleborn named Myrtle Warren. I believe her ghost now resides in the same bathroom at Hogwarts her body was found in. One of the prefects at the time – ah, I forget their name, my apologies, probably not important anyway – he found Rubeus Hagrid in possession of a young Acromantula. Hagrid was suspected of attacking the students, and was expelled for it. But there was no clear evidence that the students were attacked by an Acromantula. After Hagrid's expulsion, there were no more attacks, and the investigation went cold. It was never truly solved."

"Well, the investigation has gone hot again, Alastor," Amelia said, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again. Two students, both Muggleborn, and Argus Filch's cat have been Petrified, according to what I heard from Minerva McGonagall and my niece, Susan. One of the students is Susan's classmate and housemate in Hufflepuff. She says Filch's cat was attacked on Halloween, and the students were attacked within the last two months."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Moody asked, with a growl.

"I'm afraid I just learned of it myself this morning, Alastor," Amelia said, "Minerva told me about it. Apparently Albus Dumbledore decided to keep the investigation exclusively inside Hogwarts, but Minerva decided to get us involved now."

"Does Minerva suspect Hagrid?" Kingsley asked.

"If she does, she didn't tell me," Amelia said, "But I am going to Hogwarts tomorrow morning at ten-o-clock, and I want both of you with me. We can talk to Hagrid then."

"Did your niece say anything about this?" Moody asked.

Amelia sighed. "Susan, and much of the student body, believes Harry Potter is behind the attacks."

"Potter?" Kingsley asked, "Why him?"

"According to Susan, he's a Parselmouth," Amelia said.

"Let me guess," Moody grunted, "There was a message involved. 'Enemies of the Heir beware', and all that rubbish. Same as last time. Heir of Slytherin nonsense. Slytherin was a Parselmouth, so the Heir must be one too."

"That is basically what Susan told me," Amelia said.

Moody snorted. "Kids these days. If Potter's guilty, I'll eat my eye – the real one!"

Amelia stared at Moody with raised eyebrows.

"It means I'm bloody sure he's innocent!" Moody growled.

"Well, I agree with you on that one," Amelia said. "I am going to meet with Unspeakable Croaker and a couple of his associates in the Department of Mysteries. I hope they'll accompany us tomorrow, and we can get to the bottom of this investigation before the majority of the students come back on Sunday evening."

"Aye, that's a fine idea," Moody said, nodding. "We'll figure out what the real monster is. I am quite sure it ain't no humongous spider either!"

"What's being done about the Petrified students?" Kingsley asked.

"I failed to ask," Amelia said, "We can figure that out tomorrow."

Moody snorted. "If I know Albus, he's using the Hogwarts Greenhouses to raise Mandrakes for the Mandrake Draught. He's too proud to purchase Mandrake Draught from elsewhere in the world. The Petrified students wouldn't be restored until the middle of next year, probably!"

"I'll see if we can obtain some Draught before tomorrow," Amelia said, making a note on the parchment in front of her about Mandrake Draughts. "Now, there is something else I need to speak to you about. Neither of you are going to like it. _Especially you,_ Alastor."

"Why 'especially me'?" Moody asked.

"Because Albus Dumbledore is a good friend of yours," Amelia said.

"What has the old coot done now?" Moody asked.

Amelia explained the same story that Minerva McGonagall had given her, including everything to do with Dumbledore's alleged crimes against Harry Potter, another student, and more than one staff member. Kingsley looked absolutely flabbergasted, and Alastor had a hard expression on his face as he listened to Amelia. Amelia went on to explain Ron Weasley's involvement, and possibly Molly Weasley's as well.

"I sent a letter to Arthur Weasley earlier today," Amelia said, "And he replied. He's bringing in his wife, and youngest son, Ron, so they can speak to me about their involvement with Albus. If they give me good information, I'll agree to give them immunity from any charges when it comes to their involvement with Albus. Ron may face suspension or expulsion, however."

She inhaled and exhaled, and looked at Kingsley, then Moody.

"So what are we going to do about Albus?" she asked.

"Amelia, we'll be lucky to drag him off Hogwarts Grounds in magical cuffs," Moody said, "Albus Dumbledore isn't an easy man to arrest. It will be even more difficult to convince the Wizengamot to charge him. He has his hands in way too many pies."

"Including yours?" Amelia asked, staring hard at Moody.

"I know how to do my job, Amelia!" Moody grunted. "I ain't going to let my friendship with Albus get in the way. If he's guilty, he is guilty. I'm just saying we could put him in front of the Wizengamot, and they'll likely clear him of most if not all of the charges. He won't spend a minute inside Azkaban."

"That may be," Kingsley said, "But his reputation would be sullied. He'd definitely no longer be Headmaster, nor would he be the Chief Warlock. The ICW would likely boot him once they got wind of this. And I haven't mentioned what will happen once this gets out in the Daily Prophet. He will no longer be seen as the Leader of the Light, especially once everyone learns of what he did to the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Aye," Moody said.

"If that happens, I'll be pleased," Amelia said, "But not as pleased as I would be at hearing the Wizengamot call him guilty. If he's Compelled Harry Potter, imagine what else he has done to other students! Like my Susan! I can hardly think about it. If Albus is still Headmaster by this time Sunday, I'll resign from this office, and take my Susan away from that school. For her own safety. Hell, I won't leave Hogwarts tomorrow until I have enough evidence to take in front of the School Governors!"

"Does Fudge know about any of this?" Kingsley said.

"Hell no!" Amelia said, "Are you mental, Shacklebolt? Do you know how close Dumbledore is to Fudge? Dumbledore could be called Fudge's Chief Advisor with how much advice he gives to Fudge. If Fudge gets word of this, the first person he'll tell is Dumbledore. I want to see the shock in Dumbledore's eyes when he realizes what we're doing at Hogwarts! Neither of you will speak a word of this to nobody. Understand?"

"I know how to keep my mouth shut, Amelia," Moody said, "I'll be right beside you tomorrow."

"I'll have your back, and you have my silence," Kingsley said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It opened, and Amelia's secretary, Samantha, poked her head inside.

"Arthur Weasley and his wife and son are here, ma'am," she said.

"Allow them inside," Amelia said; "You may stay, Shacklebolt, Alastor, if you wish, since you're involved in this investigation."

Moody and Kingsley agreed to stay. Arthur Weasley stepped into the office with his wife, Molly, and youngest son, Ron. Amelia conjured three seats next to Kingsley.

"Greetings Arthur, Molly, Ron," Amelia said, "Thank you for coming. Please take a seat."

Arthur led his wife and son to the chairs. Ron sat in between his parents.

"Before we begin," Amelia said, "I ask you to feel free to speak in front of Aurors Shacklebolt and Moody. They are involved in this investigation."

Kingsley and Moody greeted Arthur and his family. Arthur gave them warm greetings.

"Early this morning, I spoke to Minerva McGonagall," Amelia continued, "She gave me some very distressing news involving Albus Dumbledore and some criminal behavior he is involved in. Minerva also informed me, Arthur, that your wife, Molly, and son, Ronald, are involved in some of this criminal behavior."

"Unfortunately, that is true," Arthur said, glancing at his wife and son, both of whom were looking at their laps. "Minerva met with me earlier this week, and I learned this information from her and Ron. I brought Ron home for the remainder of Christmas Break. I had a discussion with him and Molly, and he's been ordered to remain in his bedroom ever since, aside from mealtimes."

"I am willing to grant Molly and Ron immunity from any charges included in this investigation involving Albus Dumbledore," Amelia said, "As long as I am given information that would lead to Albus' arrest. Unfortunately for Ron, immunity does not prevent suspension or expulsion from Hogwarts."

A frown formed on Ron's mouth, but he did not look surprised. Apparently he had already been informed of this possibility.

"Albus would never allow Ron to be suspended or expelled," Molly said.

"Molly," Arthur said.

Amelia raised her hand to silence Arthur, and she looked at Molly.

"Perhaps that is true, Molly," Amelia said. "However, I happen to believe that Albus will be removed from his post as Headmaster by this time on Sunday."

"He's not a criminal!" Molly exclaimed. "He's done so much for Great Britain, and you're shaming him by calling him a criminal."

"You're aware of what your son has done, aren't you, Molly?" Amelia asked.

"Whatever Albus has done," Molly said, "It was for a good reason. Ron doesn't _need_ immunity because he has done nothing _wrong._ If Albus asked Ron to do something, Ron is a good boy and would do whatever he was asked by such a well-respected man."

"I'm sorry, Madam Bones," Arthur said, "My wife has had this opinion since I brought Ron home."

"How about we let Ron tell his side of the story?" Amelia suggested. "Then myself, and Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt can decide whether Ron has done nothing wrong. I'm sure they may have some questions for you that I haven't thought of myself."

"I'm sure I will," Moody said.

"Go on, Ron," Arthur said, "Tell Madam Bones everything you told me and Professor McGonagall."

Ron began to tell his tale, starting with Dumbledore's visit to the Burrow a year-and-a-half ago. Molly attempted to shush Ron almost immediately, but Amelia stopped her.

"Molly, if you interfere with my investigation one more time, you will spend the night in holding on Level Ten," Amelia said. "And you will lose all chances of immunity. Continue, Ronald."

Molly glared at Amelia, but Amelia ignored her, and focused on listening to Ron. By the time he finished, Amelia was quite disgusted with the young man, and Kingsley looked as if he shared the same opinion. Moody was merely staring at the young man with both eyes, which was frightening in itself.

"When was the last time Dumbledore Compelled Potter?" Moody asked.

"I think the Headmaster did it once a week," Ron said, "The latest Compulsion must have ended on Saturday night. He didn't want to play chess with me, and challenged my friendship with him and Hermione. Wouldn't have happened if he was Compelled."

"Did Dumbledore Compel Potter this summer?" Moody asked; then his magical eye turned to Molly, "Or was it you, Molly?"

"Why do you ask, Alastor?" Amelia asked.

"We know Potter was Compelled to be Ronald's friend," Moody said, "We know he was Compelled to meet the Weasleys at King's Cross before making his way onto the Hogwarts Express. Dumbledore wanted him to befriend the Weasleys, because they're close allies with Dumbledore. He wanted Potter watched by someone when he couldn't do it. Potter stayed with you this summer, did he not, Arthur?"

"He stayed for part of August," Arthur said.

"If Potter was Compelled to befriend the Weasleys, Amelia, then he was forced to stay with the Weasleys," Moody said. "How did he get to your house, Arthur?"

"Molly told me that Ron, and my twin sons, Fred and George flew my Ford Anglia to Surrey and picked up Harry," Arthur said.

"Is that true, Molly?" Moody asked, "Or was that just a story Dumbledore collaborated with you?"

"Those Muggle relations of Harry's are very bad people!" Molly said, "I wanted Harry to come to my house to spend time with my family. If I asked Albus to do something to help Harry get him away from those people, it was to help Harry, who is Ron's best friend."

Amelia raised her eyebrows. She wrote down a note on a piece of parchment to investigate Harry's Muggle relations, while Moody continued with Molly.

"Only because Potter was Compelled to be your son's best mate," Moody snorted, "Let me guess. This is just like that troll incident. Harry believes something happened, but it didn't really happen that way. Instead he was Compelled to believe your son once again helped him like the 'best mate' he was, strengthening their so-called 'friendship', and Dumbledore simply brought Harry to your home on his own!"

"Molly," Amelia said, "Do you know what the punishment is for brewing illegal Love Potions with intent to use them? Minerva told me all about your apparent plans to use Love Potions on Harry Potter and his Muggleborn friend, so they would fall into false love with Ron and your daughter."

"That is hearsay, Madam Bones!" Molly said, "Where's your proof? Aside from Minerva McGonagall's tall tales, you have no evidence! You truly believe Minerva? Are you so blind that you cannot see her obvious ambitions? She'll become the Headmistress if Albus is sacked! She has her own hidden motives! She's a Snake in Lion's clothing! She doesn't deserve to be Head of Gryffindor!"

Amelia ignored the woman's ranting. "Do you still deny Ron's story? Should I simply forget this meeting? If I find other evidence of Ron's connections with Dumbledore's crimes, I would have no choice but to arrest your son and put him in front of the Wizengamot. Are you going to leave that up to chance? Will you still deny Ron has done nothing wrong? Or do you wish for Ron to be granted immunity?"

Molly's hardened expression finally broke. She was a mother after all, and her son was in trouble.

"Ronnie's a victim and has done nothing wrong," Molly said, her eyes going misty. "He does not deserve to be expelled or even suspended, and definitely not arrested. But I won't deny that his story is the truth."

"What about you?" Moody asked, "Did you Compel Potter at any time?"

"Only because Albus asked me to," Molly said. "I did it for Harry. He shouldn't have been raised by those Muggle relatives of his. Arthur and I would have been good substitutes for the boy's parents."

"I happen to know that James and Lily Potter had several preferred Guardians on their mind to watch over Harry," Amelia said, "I was named one of them. I'm quite sure _you_ were not, Molly. I'm also quite sure Harry should never have been raised by his Muggle relatives, and I will be getting to the bottom of that! I will be recording this memory in an official Pensieve, to submit evidence toward Albus Dumbledore' arrest and hopeful conviction. If this leads to taking down Albus Dumbledore, the two of you will be granted immunity from the crimes."

"Thank you, Madam Bones," Arthur said.

"You are all excused," Amelia said.

The Weasleys stood and left the office.

"Molly Weasley's guilty as sin," Moody grunted. "She'll do something sooner or later. Mark my words. You watch her, Amelia. As for that boy... he'll be lucky if he finishes his education at Hogwarts."

Amelia nodded.

"What did you say about James and Lily Potter's preferred guardians for their son?" Kingsley asked. "Sounds like something that would be in a Will. But as far as I know, they never wrote one."

"Oh, they wrote one," Amelia said, "Minerva told me. Harry opened it recently. Minerva was there when it was opened, and she told me for a reason. Sirius Black was listed on the Will. And right next to his name... 'Godfather, per the Godfather Ritual'."

Kingsley's jaw dropped.

Moody grunted. "I always said there was something fishy about the way he was sent to Azkaban. No trial. I could have sworn Black was innocent, even of killing Pettigrew and those Muggles. Bartemius Crouch and Millicent Bagnold sent him off to Azkaban without wanting my own opinion."

"But they weren't the only ones, were they?" Amelia asked, "Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock, even then."

"You believe Dumbledore sent him to Azkaban for a reason?" Kingsley asked.

"I believe Dumbledore didn't want Sirius to raise Harry Potter," Amelia said, "And there was a reason why."

"Don't go reaching for fantasies when you don't have solid facts, Amelia," Moody said. "Stick with what we do know. If you lose your focus on this investigation for a moment, Albus Dumbledore will chew you up tomorrow and feed you to his phoenix."

Amelia sighed. She knew the old Auror was correct.

"You're right," Amelia said. "Meet me in here tomorrow morning at nine-thirty sharp. We'll be heading to Hogwarts. You're both excused."

Moody and Kingsley both left Amelia's office. Amelia proceeded to procure a copy of Molly and Ron Weasley's confessions from her memory and placed them in a small vial. She placed the vial in the small box which held everything that had to do with Dumbledore's investigation.

She then relaxed back in her chair, and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Unspeakable Algernon Croaker would be meeting with her before the end of the day, and she needed to prepare for that meeting. She hardly ever spoke to the Unspeakables, simply because she rarely had a case that would ever involve their intelligence. But the Chamber of Secrets investigation was right up their alley. There was no doubt that the Chamber of Secrets investigation would be solved with their assistance, and possibly even before the students returned on Sunday evening.

Of course, Amelia had been pondering a question all day about the Chamber of Secrets. _Someone_ had opened the Chamber of Secrets, _someone_ had written that message Susan had told her about. Something was attacking Muggleborn, and _someone_ had to be controlling that something. Unfortunately, until all of the students came back on Sunday evening, she wouldn't be able to discover who that _somebody_ was.

She was quite sure it wasn't Harry Potter. She had told that very same thing to her niece Susan. It didn't take long for Susan to believe her. Harry's best friend was a Muggleborn after all. His dearly departed mother was Muggleborn. Why would Harry attack Muggleborns? Susan was ashamed when she realized that. Amelia had also reprimanded Susan, simply because Harry was the last remaining member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, who was allies with the House of Bones. Harry had every right to remove the House of Bones from his Grandfather's Alliance because of this small betrayal. Susan was even more ashamed after that, and she promised to apologize to Harry when she returned to Hogwarts.

Amelia smiled to herself as she thought of Harry Potter. She had been very good friends with James and Lily Potter, and had met Harry when he was just a baby. She was looking forward to reuniting with the young man.

And then there was Sirius Black. She was doing everything she could not to go straight to Minister Cornelius Fudge and inform him of Sirius Black's apparent innocence. But she needed concrete proof. She needed permission from Harry Potter to obtain a copy of his parents' Will, which she would then get from the Potter Family's Account Manager at Gringotts. Then she would give the proof to Fudge. Sirius would get his trial he should have gotten years ago.

"What a meeting that will be with Fudge," Amelia murmured, "Informing him Sirius Black innocent, and Albus Dumbledore guilty as sin. If everything goes right, Albus will replace Sirius in the Azkaban prison cell."

She smiled to herself at that thought. That would be justice. And that was exactly what she had wanted when she became an Apprentice in the DMLE so many years ago. Justice to those who had ripped her world apart. Justice to those like the bastards who had killed her brother and his family.

Albus Dumbledore may not have committed those sorts of crimes. But he still deserved justice.


	16. Scars, Letters And Orders

**Chapter 16  
Scars, Letters And Orders**

 **Author's Note: In this chapter, Hermione mentions something about going to a New Year's Eve celebration the previous year. According to research, New Year's Eve celebrations in London didn't really begin until 2000. So this is completely fantasy.**

 **Warning: Mentions of Sexual Situation Involving Underage Characters. Discussion of past child abuse.**

* * *

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Early Morning**

In the early morning hours of the last day of the year, Harry was laying awake in bed in his Private Quarters. Hermione was cuddled next to him, her head laying against his chest. They had started their morning with another session of passionate sex. Once again he had woken with his penis halfway down Hermione's throat. This had followed with Hermione straddling him and riding him again. The Neko seemed to love that position. Now they were laying together in post-coital bliss.

"Do you know what I was doing on this day a year ago, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Technically it would be a year ago tonight," Hermione said. "I was on edge of the Thames River, watching the fireworks bring in the New Year over Big Ben. It was the first time my parents had let me go to a public celebration that lasted well past midnight. Of course, we left to go home shortly after the fireworks ended. But I remember the awe I felt. The beauty of the fireworks. I remembered grinning like a fool, watching when my parents kissed, as is the tradition to bring in the New Year. I remembered the love I felt for them."

Hermione sighed, and her breath tickled Harry's chest.

"As I was watching them kiss, I wondered when it would be my time to do that," Hermione said, "And then I wondered _who_ I would be kissing. And..."

"Yes?" Harry urged.

"Oh, it sounds so stupid," Hermione said.

"Nothing you ever say is stupid, Hermione," Harry said.

"I pictured kissing you at midnight to welcome in the New Year," Hermione said. "It was an odd thought back then. I don't know if I even fancied you a year ago. Well, that's probably a lie. I certainly felt _something_ for you when you saved me from the troll. I can remember that now, owing to the Flushing Draught. I remember the moment you took my hand and led me from the bathroom, and _never_ let my hand go until we made it back outside the Gryffindor Common Room. Maybe it was a fancy. But I still imagined kissing you. Nobody else. It was definitely you."

"What are you doing tonight at midnight?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied.

"Maybe it won't be a kiss on the Thames River," Harry said, "But it will be a midnight kiss to welcome in the new year. Even if we end up asleep before then, I'll ask Sasha to wake us up close to midnight, and you'll get that kiss."

"Well, maybe we should practice for that kiss," Hermione said, grinning.

She turned her head toward his and kissed him on the lips. Harry grinned against her lips and returned the kiss. She backed away a few moments later, then moved her lips down to his chin, then to the top of his chest. Harry closed his eyes, wondering just how far her lips were going to go.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry hummed in response.

"Where did you get this scar?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes shot open, and he looked downwards. Harry was looking at his chest. He winced, and cursed under his breath when he saw the scar on his chest, just above his left nipple.

"It wasn't there before," Hermione said.

"It was," Harry said, "My Metamorph talents covered it up when I changed back to myself when I woke up that day in my female form. It must have come back sometime overnight. And... it isn't the only one."

He sat up and let Hermione search his body. She gasped when she saw the multiple scars on his back.

"What happened to you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry laid back down on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling as the memories overwhelmed him.

"Harry," Hermione said, her voice wobbly, "Please tell me."

Harry looked back at Hermione, and found her yellow eyes full of tears.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded; her ears were flat and her tail was laying on the bed, not moving at all.

"I was four years old the first time," Harry said, "It was my birthday. Uncle Vernon decided I was old enough to start washing the dishes. One of the plates I was washing was really soapy, and slipped from my hand. It shattered on the floor. Vernon tossed me on the floor, and told me to pick up the pieces. I remember Petunia telling me to use my _freaky abilities_ to repair her plate. I had no idea what she meant. The edges of the plate's broken shards were sharp. I cut my fingers and cried that I was bleeding. Vernon screamed at me, took off his belt and whipped my back with it... four times."

Harry chuckled.

"What in Merlin's bloody name is so funny about this?!" Hermione cried.

"Sorry," Harry said. "It's just... that might have been the only time Vernon ever acknowledged my birthday. Four whippings for my fourth birthday. One of those scars on my back is from the belt buckle scraping my back during one of those whippings."

"How can you laugh about something like that?" Hermione asked.

"Keeps me from crying," Harry said, shrugging.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, tears running down her nose.

Harry stroked a hand against her cheek, and rubbed the tears away.

"Please don't cry, Hermione," Harry said, "It will never happen again. I'm emancipated, remember? I don't ever have to see them again."

"But all these scars," Hermione said, "They're all –"

"Terrible memories," Harry said, "That's what they are. Memories I don't want to visit again. I'm going to do my best to make sure I can use my talents to cover these scars up permanently."

"Someone has to know about this, Harry!" Hermione said, "Professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey... oh, the Head of the DMLE will be here later today."

"You know," Harry said, "Isn't that enough?"

"Your relatives need to pay for this," Hermione said. "This is evidence of child abuse!"

"I just want to forget it," Harry said, "I want to put it behind me. How do I do that if I have to keep showing people the scars? If you want to help me, then help me forget."

"My parents raised me to report something like this," Hermione said, "Like they do if they discover something on the job."

"Do you really want to talk about your parents?" Harry asked, "Considering how they're treating _you_?"

Hermione sniffled and more tears ran down her face. Harry sighed and opened his arms. She cuddled back into his arms and sniffled again.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "That was rather low of me."

"I love you, Harry," Hermione said. "I just want to help you."

"Just let me forget," Harry said, "That is how you can help me."

"Fine," Hermione muttered.

"Thank you," Harry said, "I love you, Hermione. I truly do. Thank you for loving me. I'm sure my parents loved me, but you're the first I can clearly remember saying those words."

"That's a tragedy, Harry," Hermione said. "It truly is. No child should have to experience what you did."

Harry sighed. Suddenly, he heard a soft _cracking_ sound that he heard whenever a house-elf arrived. He was very happy there were curtains around his bed.

"Sasha?" Harry asked.

"I apologize if I woke you, sir," Sasha said.

"You didn't wake me," Harry said.

"Three letters came for you early this morning," Sasha said, "I have them here."

"Place them on my bedside table, please," Harry said.

"Done, sir," Sasha said, "Would you and Miss Granger like breakfast?"

Harry's eyes widened. Did the elf know Hermione was with him?

"We may not be in the Common Room for a while, Sasha," Harry said, "Perhaps a little later."

"Very well," Sasha said, "Madam McGonagall asks that you remain in your Quarters – or in Miss Tonks' Quarters if you wish to continue your lessons – until she comes by."

"She doesn't want us to greet the visitors?" Harry asked.

"She believes it would only lead to unnecessary problems," Sasha said, "She fears the Headmaster may do something harsh, especially if you are in his presence."

"Oh," Harry said, "Right. We'll be ready when Professor McGonagall comes."

"I'll inform Madam McGonagall," Sasha said.

"Thank you for bringing the post," Harry said, "From now on please leave it on the coffee table in the Common Room."

"Yes, sir," Sasha said, "I only brought the letters now, because Madam McGonagall said these were what you were waiting for."

Harry realized the letters were from his Betrothed's families.

"Thank you," Harry said, "That will be all. We'll call you for breakfast."

"Yes, sir," Sasha said.

She vanished with light _pop._ Hermione blew out her breath.

"That was so embarrassing," she said, "Do you think she'll tell Professor McGonagall I'm in here?"

"I think McGonagall figured you'd be in here, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah, but not to spend the night!" Hermione said.

"I don't think she'd be too surprised to find that out," Harry said, "We're not breaking rules, Hermione. Professor McGonagall likely knows exactly what is going on. She knows it is necessary."

"Oh... right," Hermione said. "Sorry. I'm guess I'm just worried about breaking rules."

"It's alright," Harry said, "You wouldn't be you if you weren't. Of course breaking the rules is what led you to being a Cat-Girl... _ow!_ "

Hermione had poked one of his nipples with a clawed finger.

"I deserved that," Harry said, grinning, "What do you think Sasha meant by Dumbledore 'doing something harsh'?"

"Seeing the DMLE and Aurors might make Dumbledore panic," Hermione said, "If you're anywhere near him, he might – I don't know – kidnap you and flee the castle?"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Worst possible scenario," Hermione said, "Actually, there's probably worse. But I'm sure that is what Professor McGonagall fears. Of course, then there is what Sasha didn't say, but I know Professor McGonagall fears too. The arrival of the DMLE might attract students. If I'm there -"

"They'll see your new... attributes," Harry finished.

"Yep," Hermione said, "Not yet ready for that, Harry."

"Me either," Harry said, then grinned, "Haven't yet researched hexes for those people who insult you."

"Oh, you!" Hermione said, chuckling, "Grab those letters, Harry. I'm curious what they say. They're all responses from the families of your Betrothed, right?"

"Probably," Harry said.

He reached through the curtains and grabbed the scrolls of parchment off the bedside table. He set two on his chest, and unrolled one of them, then began to read it:

 _To Lord Harry Potter, of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_ ,

 _Greetings. My name is Castor Greengrass, Lord of the Noble House of Greengrass. You might be familiar with my eldest daughter, Daphne, who is a fellow classmate of yours. She has not spoken much about you, but as she is in Slytherin House, and you are in Gryffindor House, I cannot fault either of you for the lack of conversation between my daughter and yourself._

 _During the early evening of the twenty-ninth (29) of December, I received a most curious letter from Gringotts London branch. The letter informed me that my daughter's Betrothal Contract – which she inherited from my late sister, who was Betrothed to your father, but tragically died before she could complete the contract – has become active. I hope you are not offended that I am wondering if this is some elaborate joke. After all, you are only twelve years old. I didn't expect that letter until you were sixteen or seventeen._

 _Am I correct to assume you have achieved Emancipation and have truly become Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter? If so, then I apologize for believing it was a joke. If the Betrothal Contract is indeed active, please send a letter in reply to confirm this. If this is so, I look forward to meeting you next summer so that we may discuss the details of the Contract._

 _I suppose I should inform you that Daphne has planned to meet with you as soon as possible when she returns to Hogwarts. I know all about the old rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and I merely ask you to give my daughter a chance. Get to know her. She may surprise you._

 _I feel as if this will rekindle the wonderful relationship between our two Houses. Your father and grandfather were very dear friends of mine, and I miss them greatly. I look forward to meeting the new Lord Potter._

 _Wishing you a very Happy New Year,_

 _Lord Castor Greengrass_  
 _Head of the Most Noble House of Greengrass_

Harry smiled as he finished the letter. Daphne's father seemed like a very nice man. He couldn't fault the man for thinking his early Lordship may be a joke. And Lord Greengrass also understood the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and how this could affect him when it came to getting to know Daphne. But if Lord Greengrass said he should give Daphne a chance, then he would do just that.

Hermione looked at him curiously, and Harry handed the letter over to her. As she read that letter, Harry opened the next scroll and began to read it.

 _To Lord Harry Potter, of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_ ,

 _My name is Pacha Patil of the Minor House of Patil. I believe you are familiar with my twin daughters, Parvati and Padma. Parvati has spoken very highly of you. My wife, Ashanti, and I were friends with your dear parents, and even to this day, we are saddened by their loss. I have looked forward to the day I would be able to meet their son. Ashanti reminds me of the day we met you when you were but a babe. So long ago. I look forward to meeting the young man you are today._

 _Recently, we received post from Gringotts in London, informing us that the Betrothal Contract between yourself and Padma – which I agreed upon many years ago with your father, James – has become active. Congratulations on your early Lordship – I can only assume it is due to Emancipation._

 _When it nears the summer holidays, I will invite you to my home so that we may discuss the Contract I penned so long ago with your father. Perhaps, by then, you will get to know my darling Padma a little better, as well as deepen the bonds of friendship with Parvati. However, I must warn you. Parvati may be jealous that her sister is the one in the Contract, and not herself. This may cause complications. But I believe you can soar past these complications._

 _Once again, I look forward to meeting you._

 _May your New Year be excellent,_

 _Pacha Patil_  
 _Minor House of Patil_

Harry smiled as he finished the letter. Unlike Lord Greengrass, Padma and Parvati's father did not seem at all surprised that he had gained his Lordship. Pacha Patil surprised Harry.

For some reason, he had an image in his head that Padma's father was a cliché Indian father – a man who had a firm idea of what he expected of his daughters, and expected them to follow those ideas to the letter, whether it be careers, lifestyles, how they should behave around their future husband, and how many children they expected their daughters to have. But Pacha Patil didn't seem as if he did any of that.

He seemed like a great father, proud of his daughters, and eager to meet the young man who his daughter was promised to. Harry was looking forward to meeting the man.

Harry slightly grimaced at the warning that Parvati might be jealous of Padma's Betrothal to Harry. Harry vowed he would do everything he could to help make sure Parvati ended up happy for her sister. He just wasn't sure how to achieve that.

He handed the letter to Hermione's waiting hands. He then unrolled the final scroll, and began to read the letter.

 _Lord Harry Potter,_

 _Salutations from France! My name is Pierre Delacour, of the House of Delacour, and French Ambassador to the British Ministry of Magic._

 _Thursday afternoon, to my surprise I received a letter from Gringotts London Branch. I hardly ever receive post from them, so I knew it had to be important. To my pleasant surprise, the letter was about an agreement I had all but forgotten about. Which is a big shame on my part, I must admit._

 _It feels like a lifetime ago when I sat down for a cup of English tea with your father: the late, but wonderful James Potter. I remember the day. Perhaps I can tell you all about it one day. It resulted in an agreement between myself and your father – an agreement in the form of a Betrothal Contract between yourself and my youngest daughter, Gabrielle, who is a few days younger than yourself._

 _Perhaps you have been told about Gabrielle, her sister, Fleur, and their mother – my dear wife, Appoline. The three brightest lights of my life are all Veela. I hope you do not take offense to that. Veela are a beautiful, fierce and loyal race. They are full of love. I must admit that I had my doubts about a Betrothal originally. I knew Gabrielle was a Veela. Veela will only ever have one mate. I asked myself – what if Gabrielle's Betrothed did not turn out to be her life-mate?_

 _But I don't think I need to worry about that. The morning of the day I received the letter about the Contract, my daughter informed me she had dreamed of a young man, and she vividly described the young man she dreamed of. For a moment, I thought she described my old friend, James Potter. Now I know she described you. A dream that vivid can only mean one thing. You are, indeed, her life-mate. I hope that does not embarrass you._

 _I know you are currently at Hogwarts, and will be in term until summer holiday. Perhaps this summer we can work out an agreement where I can personally invite you to my lovely chateau here in France. We can discuss the Betrothal Contract and you can meet my family._

 _It would probably be a big understatement to say that Gabrielle is looking forward to meeting you, Lord Potter. She has vowed to master the English language by the time she meets you, so that she may have long discussions with you._

 _My family and I look forward to meeting you._

 _Wishing you all the happiness in the New Year,_

 _Pierre Delacour_  
 _Head of House Delacour_  
 _French Ambassador – British Ministry of Magic_

Once again, Harry smiled as he finished the letter. Mr. Delacour seemed like a very happy father, a man that Harry looked forward to meeting. So Gabrielle had apparently dreamed of him, and this meant he was her life-mate. Well, he supposed that was a good thing. He would hate it if he had to suffer being with him if someone else was her life-mate.

Gabrielle appeared eager to meet him too, wanting to learn a whole language in so few months – in addition to her education at Beauxbatons – just so she could speak to him! He hoped he lived up to her expectations of him.

Harry gave the letter to Hermione, and watched her as she read it.

"Hmm," Hermione said.

"Uh-oh," Harry said, "I don't like that sound."

"I'm familiar with Padma, Harry," Hermione said, "And of course I know Parvati. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she is jealous of her sister. I... am familiar with Daphne. She's never been mean to me like Pansy. She actually seemed pretty smart. But this girl, Gabrielle..."

"You know nothing about her," Harry said.

"No, I don't," Hermione said, "I know about Veela. They're literally _sexual beings,_ Harry - more so than Nekos, in fact. If Gabrielle sees you as her life-mate, well, I suppose that is a good thing. But she's – well, she's going to be like me, when I'm behaving in heat, and not just for a few days a month. She'll probably crave sex with you."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"No... and yes," Hermione said, sighing.

"I'm not going to ignore you just because of these girls, Hermione," Harry said. "If you don't want me to be romantic with these girls until I'm married to them, I won't be. I'd be fine with that, because I have you. I never expected to find someone like you. I never dreamed I'd be doing what I did this morning and yesterday, at this age! And with an incredible, brilliant and beautiful girl."

"Harry," Hermione said, blushing.

"I'm serious," Harry said.

"I don't want you to ignore these girls," Hermione said, "If you want to be romantic with them before marriage, you can. As long as you come back to me."

"Will you be naked in my bed, waiting for me when I come back?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed.

Harry grinned. "Is that a no?"

"Of course not," Hermione said, "But I thought I was more than that to you."

"So much more," Harry said. "You're my best friend, and my girlfriend. My mate."

Hermione smiled, and pecked Harry on the lips. She giggled when her stomach rumbled.

"I think it is time for breakfast," Harry said, grinning. "Then I'm going to write letters back to my Betrothed's parents."

"You also need to open your Hope Chest," Hermione said.

"Right," Harry said, nodding. "I completely forgot about that. Thanks."

The young couple proceeded to get dressed and headed out of the bedroom, ready to begin the last day of 1992. Both hoped it would end with Albus Dumbledore leaving Hogwarts for good.

* * *

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Morning  
**  
Amelia Bones was currently sitting in a Thestral-drawn carriage, with Aurors Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Three Unspeakables, including the Head of the Unspeakables, Algernon Croaker, were riding in an additional carriage behind them. Rubeus Hagrid was sitting on top of the front carriage, guiding the Thestrals, as they trotted toward Hogwarts Castle.

"Auror Shacklebolt, I want you to remain with Unspeakables Bode and Timmons," Amelia said, "And speak to Hagrid about his involvement in the original Chamber of Secrets incident, and find out if he has any involvement in this current incident. Find out if he knows what the monster is."

"Ask about his pet Acromantula," Moody said, "See what he says about that."

"After you finish with Hagrid," Amelia said, "Speak with Poppy Pomfrey. She'll likely be in the Hospital Wing. Find out what Albus Dumbledore did to her, whether it be Compulsion, Loyalty Potions, Obliviations, whatever. If you see Harry Potter, tell him to find Minerva. I want the privilege to interview Mr. Potter. If Bode and Timmons want to go off on their own to investigate the Chamber of Secrets, let them. They don't need to be a part of the investigation against Albus Dumbledore."

"Alright," Kingsley said.

"Alastor," Amelia continued, "You, Unspeakable Croaker, and I will meet with Minerva McGonagall, and find Albus Dumbledore."

"Aye," Moody said, "Here's a question for you. What should we do about Severus Snape? All three of us here knows he's a good-for-nothing Death Eater. Albus vouched for him for some reason. Albus won't be able to protect him anymore. We need to leap on him and find what Albus has on him -"

"Or has him doing," Kingsley added.

"Aye," Moody agreed. "Snape is a Potions Master. Albus won't brew his own illegal potions, so perhaps he had Snape do it for him. Loyalty Potions, and whatever else Albus needed."

Amelia nodded. "We'll speak to Snape as well. I am interested in what he has to say. Alright, we're here. You know your orders. Let's end this year with a bang."

Amelia stepped out of the carriage as it stopped at its destination, eager to begin the investigation.


	17. The Investigation: Hagrid and Dumbledore

**Chapter 17  
The Investigation: Hagrid and Dumbledore**

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Mid-Morning**

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled as he looked at Hogwarts Castle. It had been nearly a decade-and-a-half since he had finished his education at Hogwarts, and this was the first time he had visited the castle since then. He had been to Hogsmeade several times, but never had a reason to visit the castle. That being said, it hadn't changed much since he had left. Everything looked familiar.

Unspeakables Algernon Croaker, Broderick Bode, and Balthazar Timmons made their way over to Kingsley, Amelia Bones, and Alastor Moody.

"Hagrid," Amelia said, "If you would remain here for a moment, Auror Shacklebolt wishes to speak with you."

"O' course, Madam Bones," Hagrid said, as he stepped off the front of the carriage.

"Unspeakable Croaker," Amelia said, "If you will, come with Auror Moody and myself into the castle. We'll speak with Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, and you may accompany us in case you have questions. Your associates may do their own investigation, about the Chamber of Secrets, but I'm sure they'll want to stick with Auror Shacklebolt for the moment. Hagrid may have some information that will help them."

Croaker turned to his associates, and three Unspeakables spoke in what was possibly Latin or Gaelic. Kingsley didn't know much of the language aside from spell incantations, so he didn't pay much attention to it. Croaker turned back to Amelia.

"We can agree with that," he said.

Amelia led Moody and Croaker in the direction of the castle's front doors. Kingsley turned to Hagrid.

"Hagrid," Kingsley said, "We're here to investigate the Chamber of Secrets, in attempt to discover who or what is attacking students."

"Does Headmaster Dumbledore know about this?" Hagrid asked, "I though' 'e was takin' charge o' all tha'."

"Dumbledore should have contacted the DMLE in the first place," Kingsley said, "We're here to make sure no more students are harmed."

"Oh," Hagrid said, "Well, I kin agree wit' tha'. What kin I do fer ya?"

"You were the main suspect in the original Chamber of Secrets investigation fifty years ago, were you not?" Kingsley said.

"Well, yes, I was," Hagrid said, frowning, "But tha' was a misunderstandin'. Aragog was not the monster. I told the Aurors tha' back then too!"

"Aragog?" Kingsley asked.

"My pet Acromantula," Hagrid said, "'E was a wee thing back then. Never left the box I kept 'im in. Not until tha' Prefect attacked 'im. Aragog's been livin' in the Fores' ever since."

"He's still there?" Kingsley asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Aye," Hagrid said, "'E's fairly old now. 'As a little colony of 'is own."

"A colony of Acromantulas?" Kingsley asked, "In the forest? So close to children?"

"They are pretty deep 'n the Fores', sir," Hagrid said, "They never come too close to the castle."

The Unspeakables spoke in the foreign language again. Kingsley turned to them.

"Have a question for Hagrid?" he asked.

"Does this Aragog keep the Acromantulas from coming to the castle," Bode said, "Or is something keeping them from coming here?"

Hagrid shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe both."

"You don't happen to have roosters around the castle, do you, Hagrid?" Bode asked.

"Not anymore," Hagrid said, frowning, "Somethin' got 'em. Bugbears or somethin', I wager."

The two Unspeakables spoke in the foreign language yet again, so Kingsley took charge of the questions again.

"Do you have any idea where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Kingsley asked.

"No, sir," Hagrid said, "Dunno nothin' about it. I was framed. You gotta believe me."

"I think I do believe you, Hagrid," Kingsley said, smiling.

"And 'Arry Potter ain't got nothin' to do with it either," Hagrid said.

"Now why would you bring his name up ?" Kingsley asked.

"Students 'round 'ere," Hagrid said, "They think 'e is doing it. 'E is bein' framed too. 'E would never 'urt Muggleborns. 'Arry's best friend is Muggleborn, as was 'is mother!"

"Mr. Potter is not a suspect, Hagrid," Kingsley said.

"Oh... well, good," Hagrid said.

"You haven't got any idea what the monster is, Hagrid?" Kingsley asked.

"No," Hagrid said, "Wish I did. But somethin' in my mind's been bitin' at me. Tellin' me I should know what it is. I know magical creatures, after all."

"No need to ask him about what the monster is, Auror," Bode said, "I think we've figured it out. But we need to do a bit more investigating first to know for sure. May my associate and I be excused to continue the investigation."

"Yeah, go on," Kingsley said, "Can I know what you think -?"

The Unspeakables walked off before Kingsley could finish his question. He sighed and shook his head.

"Never try to get an answer from them," he said to Hagrid, "They won't give 'em."

"Guess there's a reason they work in a place called the Department o' Mysteries," Hagrid said, chortling.

"Anything else you can tell me, Hagrid?" Kingsley asked. "Anything at all about the Chamber of Secrets? What was the name of the Prefect who turned you in?"

"Riddle, I think," Hagrid said, "'is name's in the Trophy Room. Got an Award for Services to the School. Just 'cause the attacks stopped last time after 'e turned me in."

"Whoever was responsible is long gone now," Kingsley said, "But it seems there is a copy cat. Odd, though. A copy cat who knows a lot about the incident fifty years ago."

"Yeah," Hagrid said, "Odd. Well, that's all I 'ave fer you. 'Ope you kin figure it out. Kin get me name cleared."

"We'll see what we can do," Kingsley said.

Kingsley debated whether to ask Hagrid about Dumbledore's criminal activity, but he decided against it. He knew Hagrid hero-worshiped Dumbledore, and would be loyal to the Headmaster, without question. Kingsley knew Hagrid was half-giant – even though Hagrid was keeping it a secret from most who knew him, including the student body. Because he was a half-giant, it was very difficult for them to be affected by Compulsions, Obliviations and mind potions. Even a man like Albus Dumbledore would have a difficult time achieving it. So it meant that Hagrid's loyalty to Albus was either simply natural... or perhaps it was due to years of manipulation without the use of Potions and spells?

"Thank you for your cooperation," Kingsley said.

Hagrid nodded and turned back to take care of the Thestrals. Kingsley headed toward the castle, to continue with the investigations.

* * *

( _A few minutes earlier)_

As Kingsley began asking Hagrid questions, Amelia Bones stepped into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, followed by Auror Moody and Unspeakable Croaker. They found Minerva McGonagall waiting there.

"Greetings, Minerva," Amelia said, "Where is Albus at this moment?"

"He is currently in his office," Minerva said.

"He knows we're here, doesn't he?" Moody asked. "He's waiting for us?"

"If he doesn't know yet," Minerva said, "I'm sure he'll know by the time we arrive."

"I don't doubt that," Moody grunted. "I'm well aware that Albus has a spying network in this castle, with the portraits, ghosts and various statues."

"I'm sure Albus would call it a security system, however," Minerva said, with an uncharacteristic snort.

Amelia nodded. She had heard the various rumors of the portraits being used as a spying network.

"He doesn't know the exact reason we're here," she said, "So we shall not speak of it until we are in front of him. Shall we head up?"

Minerva nodded, and lead Amelia, Moody and Unspeakable Croaker toward the Grand Staircase. As they made their way into the enormous Staircase, Amelia noticed several portraits glancing their way. A few of them vanished from their portraits, and Amelia suspected one or more of them was headed for the Headmaster's office. If Dumbledore didn't know they were there before that moment, he would know soon enough. But the portraits couldn't read their minds, so as long as they said nothing about the most important reason they were there, they would still have the advantage of shock over Dumbledore.

"Where are the students who remained here for Christmas Break?" Amelia asked, as they walked.

"In their various Common Rooms or the library," Minerva said. "They know you're here to investigate the Chamber of Secrets ordeal, and have been told not to interfere. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are in their Private Quarters."

"Why do they have Private Quarters?" Moody asked.

"That will be made clear when we speak to them, Alastor," Minerva said, "The exact reason has nothing to do with why you're here, but you'll know soon enough."

"Very well," Moody said.

"The rest of the staff also know what the students know, by the way," Minerva said.

"When will you tell the staff the whole truth?" Amelia asked.

"Depends on what happens today," Minerva said, simply.

Amelia nodded. The conversation was treading too close to dangerous waters, so they went silent. Their silence remained until they reached Dumbledore's office. Minerva opened her mouth, possibly to give the password, when the gargoyle side-stepped without being told a word.

"It would appear he knows we're here," Amelia said, as they started up the twisting stairwell.

"Aye," Moody said. "Unspeakable Croaker, if you would assist me, I believe we should place some Anti-Apparation Wards around Albus' office. If anyone can Apparate out of this castle, it is Albus Dumbledore."

"Anti-Apparation Wards wouldn't stop Albus from fleeing with his phoenix," Unspeakable Croaker said. "Even I can't stop phoenix flame travel."

"He won't flee," Amelia said, "Not unless he wants to become a fugitive, hunted by the Ministry."

Moody grunted, but still waved his wand around. Unspeakable Croaker followed in suit.

"Wands at the ready," Moody said, "Constant Vigilance! Albus will not like what is about to happen."

"You don't need to be here, Minerva," Amelia said, "We can find you when we're finished here."

"I want to be here," Minerva said.

Amelia nodded. When they arrived at the door to the Headmaster's office, it opened on its own. Amelia nodded to those accompanying her, and she led them into the office. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his office, looking quite calm with no evidence of surprise at their appearance.

"Greetings Madam Bones, Unspeakable Croaker," Albus said, "Alastor, my old friend. Minerva, thank you for bringing our guests to my office. You may be excused."

"She has permission to stay," Amelia said, "Her opinions and information will be useful in this conversation."

"Very well," Albus said, "Do you wish to sit down?"

"I think we'll stand," Amelia said.

"If you wish," Albus said, "I must admit I am rather perplexed as to why you are visiting this day."

"A couple of reasons," Amelia said; she decided to leave the best for last, "The first is to investigate the Chamber of Secrets incident."

"That will not be necessary Madam Bones," Albus said.

"Oh?" Amelia said, "So are you going to tell me you've already solved the mystery?"

"I'm afraid not," Albus said, "But my staff and I are well on our way to doing so. If we needed assistance from the DMLE and Auror Department, I would have contacted you."

"Minerva contacted me, Albus," Amelia said, "Obviously she felt our assistance was needed. Frankly, I think we should have been contacted immediately after the first incident on Halloween. Two students – _two Muggleborn students –_ were attacked, Albus! Have you contacted their parents?"

"I didn't feel it was necessary," Albus said.

"Why ever not?!" Amelia asked.

"Because their parents would have found a way to contact us," Moody said.

"The students are not in life-threatening danger," Albus said, "Pomona Sprout is currently raising Mandrakes in the Greenhouses, and they'll be ready -"

"- several months from now!" Amelia said, "Merlin's sake, Albus! Have you thought about how long-term Petrification will affect them? Even if they will be completely healthy afterward, what about their education?! They've already missed part of last term, and would miss most of the next term! That is madness!"

"What would you have me do, Madam Bones?" Albus asked, "As I said, the Mandrakes -"

"Are you being naïve on purpose, Albus?" Amelia asked, "The Hogwarts Greenhouses do not have the only stock of Mandrakes in the world! Nor do they have the only source of Mandrake Draught. Unspeakable Croaker was able to obtain some just a couple _hours_ after I told him that two students were Petrified. He has brought the Mandrake Draught along, and will gladly take it to Poppy Pomfrey to give to the students."

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would appreciate that," Albus said.

"I'm sure she will," Amelia said, "Frankly Albus, you should be ashamed of yourself for how you've treated your students! And not just the two Muggleborn victims either!"

Albus raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by this?"

Amelia hid a smirk. She was not ready just yet for the main event.

"You've put the _entire_ student body at risk, Albus!" Amelia said, "There is a monster moving around Hogwarts attacking students!"

"I'm well aware of that," Albus said, "However, I have a reason for not contacting the authorities. I firmly believe a student is responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets and attacking students. Imagine, Amelia, if they knew you were involved? They would surely panic. Panicked children and teenagers are unpredictable."

Amelia frowned. She had to grudgingly agree with that.

"While you make a good point, Albus," Unspeakable Croaker said, "If you had contacted the Ministry about this on Halloween, the culprits – and the monster, if there is one – would have been discovered within days, and the only victim would have been a cat. My colleagues and I should be able to solve this before the students return on Sunday. Do you know of any students, aside from Harry Potter, who has the Parselmouth ability?"

"As far as I know, there are none," Albus said, "And I am _very_ sure that Harry Potter is not the culprit. His best friend, Hermione Granger -"

"Girlfriend," Minerva interrupted. "Mr. Potter's _girlfriend_ is a Muggleborn. But yes, she was his best friend before she became his girlfriend. Plus, his mother was Muggleborn. He'd _never_ put Muggleborns in danger. Why do you ask, Unspeakable Croaker?"

"The Chamber of Secrets was built by Salazar Slytherin, a renowned Parselmouth," Croaker said, "Wherever this Chamber is, it is likely that only a Parselmouth may gain entrance. It also gives evidence that a serpent is behind the attacks. Tell me, Albus, Minerva, have their been incidents of spiders – no matter how small or big – fleeing from Hogwarts?"

"Indeed there has," Albus said, "It has been quite mysterious."

Croaker scoffed. "Not a mystery at all. Your monster is a Basilisk."

Amelia raised her eyebrows in surprise. Minerva gasped. Alastor snorted, but Amelia wasn't sure what that meant. Albus merely stared at Croaker.

"Basilisks kill their victims with a simple gaze, Unspeakable," Amelia said, "These victims were –"

"Petrified," Croaker said, "I wager none of them looked at the Basilisk right in the eye."

"Colin Creevey was found with his camera," Minerva said, "He was looking through the camera. Justin Finch-Fletchley was with Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost. Nick was also Petrified."

"Ghosts can't die again," Croaker said, "Finch-Fletchley must have seen the Basilisk through the ghost. Creevey was protected by the camera. They were Petrified, but didn't die. However, they were lucky the Basilisk didn't eat them."

"Really, Algie, what a horrible thing to say," Albus said, frowning.

"Still true," Moody grunted.

"What about the cat?" Amelia asked.

"There was water on the floor outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Minerva said. "A bathroom she haunts."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Moody asked, "Her name is Myrtle Warren. Give her respect, Minerva."

"My apologies, Alastor," Minerva said, "The students call her Moaning Myrtle."

"The cat saw the Basilisk's reflection in the water," Croaker said. "We're up against a Basilisk, and it is likely being controlled by a Parselmouth."

"Will Miss Warren agree to an interview?" Amelia asked. "If the first attack came from outside her bathroom, she must have seen something."

"She's a rather depressed ghost," Minerva said, "But I think she would agree to speak to you."

"I have tried speaking to her myself in the past," Albus said, "But she's not exactly easy to talk to. You are sure a Basilisk is the monster? Of course... it seems rather obvious now, does it not?"

"I'm pretty sure, Albus," Croaker said, "Has there been any incidents with roosters?"

"Hagrid did report that some roosters were killed," Albus said.

"Murdered likely," Croaker said, "By the culprit who is behind this. A _human_ culprit. If we're fortunate to end this investigation by the time the students return,I intend to be here on Sunday evening with my associates. Madam Bones, Auror Moody, you are welcome to join me."

"Oh, we'll likely be here," Amelia said.

"Hopefully we can find the Chamber of Secrets," Croaker said, "Then we'll find the Basilisk and destroy it. We'll announce the investigation is over to the student body. And while we're there, hopefully the culprit's emotions will betray themselves, and we can figure out exactly who is behind this."

"I support that plan," Amelia said, "Minerva?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea," Minerva said.

"Indeed," Albus said, "I would be very happy to be able to announce that this horrible threat is over."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be here, Albus," Amelia said, grinning; it was time for the main event.

Albus glanced at her through his glasses. "I wouldn't plan on being anywhere else. Why would I not be here, doing my duties?"

"Because they will no longer be your duties," Amelia said; then steeled herself, "Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest."

Amelia relished the moment, as Albus gazed at her with mild shock on his face.

"On what charge?" Albus asked.

" _Charges,_ plural," Amelia said, "We'll start with the Chamber of Secrets incident. Reckless endangerment of children, obstruction of justice, and interfering with DMLE investigations."

"There was no investigation before today," Albus said.

"There was a case fifty years ago," Amelia said, "It is hasn't been solved, so it merely went cold. Cold cases are still active."

"I'd like to see that hold up in front of the Wizengamot," Albus said.

"Even if it doesn't, there are plenty of charges which will," Amelia said, "There are the more serious charges. Multiple counts of illegal acts of Compulsion, illegal acts of Obliviation, and illegal acts of using illegal potions, including, but not limited to Loyalty Potions and Compulsion Potions. All of these acts were done on both children and adults. Minerva told me everything you did to her, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Poppy Pomfrey, and possibly many others. And I'm sure I can find more charges before the investigation is over. If you flee at any point, you will be considered a Fugitive, and hunted by the Ministry of Magic."

"Hand over your wand, Albus," Moody said, "I know exactly how dangerous it is. Don't even _think_ of attempting to attack us."

"I would like to make a deal, Madam Bones," Albus said, quietly.

"No deals," Amelia said.

"You want to listen to what I have to say," Albus said, "Voldemort is not dead. I have important information that will lead to his permanent demise."

"Would that information be the prophecy sitting in the Hall of Prophecies inside the Department of Mysteries?" Unspeakable Croaker asked.

"Algernon!" Dumbledore growled, "You promised never to speak about that!"

"I do not keep promises with criminals, Albus," Croaker said, his voice calm, "Amelia, I will give you the information Albus speaks of once we return to the Ministry, unless, of course it comes up beforehand. Albus?"

Albus frowned but said nothing.

"Thank you, Unspeakable Croaker," Amelia said, her eyes never leaving Dumbledore, "No deals, Albus. You will come with us, where we will escort you to an empty classroom, where you will remain until we're finished here. Attempt to resist, and you won't like the results. If you succeed at fleeing, you will be hunted down by the British Ministry of Magic, and we will not stop until you're in custody... or worse. That is a promise. Hand over your wand."

"Does Cornelius know you're doing this?" Albus asked.

"I don't need his permission to arrest anyone!" Amelia growled. "That includes you, Dumbledore! Is this your attempt to resist? Because I would love you to try! Drop your wand on the desk, and get up!"

Albus remained in his seat for a few moments. He then took his wand from his robes, and Amelia, Moody, Minerva and Croaker all tensed as they gripped their own wands. Albus placed his wand on the desk, and stood up."

"Place him in the magic-blocking shackles, Auror Moody," Amelia ordered.

Moody grunted and walked over to Albus. Amelia, Minerva and Croaker trained their wands on Albus as Moody proceeded to place magic-binding cuffs on Albus' wrists.

"Madam Bones," Croaker said, "If you collect that wand, do not do so by magic. You do not want to become owner of it. As it is, I believe the _true_ owner of that wand is inside this castle at the moment."

"The _true_ owner?" Amelia asked.

"I believe you are intending to visit him," Croaker said.

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "Harry Potter?"

"If I am correct," Croaker said, "He's recently obtained the title of Lord Peverell."

"What?" Albus gasped, as he looked at the Unspeakable, wide-eyed behind his glasses, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, yes," Minerva said, "I suppose I did forget to mention that, didn't I?. I brought Mr. Potter to Gringotts two days ago, Albus. He met with his Account Manager, Ragnok the Sixth."

Albus' eyes widened. "Why did you not tell me this?"

"Because I am no longer _loyal_ to you, Albus," Minerva said.

Albus growled. "Mr. Potter's guardians did not give their permission to take him off the grounds. Madam Bones, I'm pressing charges against Minerva for endangering a child."

"Excuse the fact that Mr. Potter is now Emancipated," McGonagall said, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley are not Harry Potter's legal guardians. His parents forbid the Dursleys from ever raising Mr. Potter. In fact his parents wished, upon their deaths, that he be Emancipated at eleven years old. He is twelve now."

"Then he didn't need permission," Amelia said, "I deny your request to press charges, Albus."

"Ragnok told Mr. Potter and I _everything,_ " Minerva said to Albus, "I know you were the Witness of James and Lily Potter's Will. I discovered exactly _why_ you did not have the Will opened after their deaths. You didn't want anyone to know that Sirius Black was innocent! He took part in the Godfather Ritual. He could not have betrayed Harry Potter, nor his parents! Harry was _never_ supposed to live with those Muggles!"

"Harry is protected there, Minerva," Albus said, "He must call the place where his mother's sister resides home, or he will be in danger. He is protected there due to the Blood Wards."

"Harry will never go back there, Albus," Minerva said.

"You do not know what you have done, Minerva," Albus said. "If something happens to Harry, it is on your head!"

"Care to explain that, Albus?" Amelia asked. "What are your intentions toward Mr. Potter? Multiple Compulsions, Obliviations, forcing him to become friends with people whom you are Allied with. Why are you so interested in him?"

"He is the key to ending the terrible reign of Voldemort," Albus said. "Without Harry, we are all doomed. I was, and am, preparing Harry for his destiny. Drop these charges, or doom us all. The blood of the wizarding world will be on your hands, Amelia!"

"You're madder than I believed, Dumbledore," Amelia said. "What is this about the title of Lord Peverell?"

"I assume you're familiar with Beedle's Tale of the Three Brothers?" Croaker asked, "The connection to it and the Deathly Hallows?"

"The Deathly Hallows?" Amelia asked, "That old folktale?"

"It isn't a folktale," Croaker said. "You're looking at the Elder Wand. If Harry Potter is the new Lord Peverell, then the Elder Wand belongs to him. Bring it to him, and it should call to him as its true Master."

"That wand is mine!" Albus growled, "It belongs to me!"

"Not anymore, Albus," Alastor said. "You'll be lucky to hold a wand ever again. Don't even _think_ of reaching for it."

"Does our friendship mean nothing to you, Alastor!" Albus exclaimed, "Our history! Think of all we've been through. Fighting Voldemort! All our friends we've lost to that madman and his followers. What you've lost. If you continue this, we will lose! It will all be in vain!"

"Enough!" Amelia growled, "Silence, or I will silence you! Your fate rests with the Wizengamot now."

"They'll never send me to Azkaban, Amelia," Albus said. "You should drop the charges now."

"You may be right, Albus," Amelia said, "But your days as the Headmaster of Hogwarts ends now. One more word, and you'll be silenced until you're in front of the Wizengamot! Do not test me! Get him away from that wand, and that bloody bird of his, Alastor."

The phoenix squawked.

"Shut up, you overgrown cock," Alastor muttered in Fawkes' direction, "Don't even think of taking Albus anywhere, or you'll regret it."

Fawkes vanished in a poof of flame. It was a tense moment for Amelia and the others in the office, as they all thought the phoenix might take Albus away. But Albus remained in his shackles near Alastor. The old Auror grunted and pushed Albus away from his desk.

"It would appear your phoenix has abandoned you, Albus," Croaker said.

Amelia made a wide berth away from Albus as she walked over to the desk. She conjured a handkerchief and picked up the Elder Wand with it, then placed it in her robes. She had doubts about what Croaker said about the wand and its supposed connections to Potter, but she'd test it out just for kicks.

"Minerva," Amelia said, "Do you know a classroom we can bring Albus to? Somewhere no students would go."

"Aye," Minerva said. "Should I ask a couple staff members to watch him?"

"Nay," Alastor said, "I think I can manage a few wards to keep him from going anywhere. But you won't flee, will you, Albus? You know you'll lose everything if you do."

Albus didn't reply. He merely glared at everyone in the room.

"Get him out of here," Amelia said.

"Wands at the ready," Alastor said, "Who knows what this castle might do in order to stop us from leaving with its Headmaster."

"He's not the Headmaster," Amelia said, "Or he won't be by the start of the new term anyway."

Amelia remained at the back with her wand trained at Albus, as the group left the office. The investigation was only beginning, but as far as she was concerned, their visit was already a complete success!

* * *

 **Albus is cooperating (mostly – aside from his ranting), because he believes the Wizengamot will not sentence him to Azkaban. Is he right? Stay tuned! Either way, his days as Headmaster are over!**


	18. The Investigation: Harry and Hermione

**Chapter 18  
The Investigation: Harry and Hermione**

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the Reviews, Follows, and Faves. Makes me so happy!**

* * *

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Late Morning**

Harry was currently sitting on the sofa in the Common Room of his Private Quarters. His girlfriend, and mate, Hermione, was currently curled up in a chair, gazing at Harry in intervals, reading more of the book about Nekos. On the coffee table in front of Harry, two scrolls of old-looking pieces of parchment were sitting there. They were letters from his parents which he had found in his Hope Chest. He had been avoiding them for a couple of hours now, and was debating with himself whether or not to read them.

Two hours ago, after he and Hermione had eaten breakfast, Harry opened the Hope Chest he had found in the Potter Family Vault. The chest had been locked by a standard-issue padlock. Indented into the padlock was the House Potter crest. Above the lock, metal buttons were indented into the trunk, labeled from 1 to 5. The lock opened after he had pressed his thumb against it, and it had pricked a dollop of blood from his thumb, then healed it afterward. Hermione had commented that it was likely a security measure.

As soon as he removed the lock, the numbers lit up in a gold color. He pushed button number 1, and the trunk lid had opened, revealing a small compartment. Inside the compartment were two books, and two scrolls of parchment.

The first book was one he recognized: _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ He had just bought a copy of that book in Diagon Alley, but as Hermione excitedly told him, the book in the Chest was apparently a first edition. The second book seemed to be an instruction manual for the chest. Browsing through the book, he had found that each compartment were larger than the first – the last actually made the trunk grow taller in size and turn into a small closet-like compartment for dress robes and other clothing.

The two scrolls he had found were now sitting on the table in front of him. He knew they were likely from his parents. After all, who else could they have been from?

Inside the second compartment, there was another book. It turned out to be a photo album, full of pictures, many of which he he didn't have in the book Hagrid had given him. He had taken the album from the chest and decided to look at it later.

The third compartment was once again a bit larger than the one before. In that compartment, there were several items. There was a jewelry box that had several rings and other pieces of jewelry. There was also four keys, labeled to different locations, and Harry realized they were all Portkeys to his residences. The keys would probably also open the residences as well.

There were other small objects in the compartment as well. There was a portable Sneak-o-scope, and a pair of Omnioculars – Hermione had told Harry what they were. There was also a pair of Quidditch gloves – James must have used them during his days as a Chaser, but they still looked pretty new. He had removed the Sneak-o-scope and Omnioculars, deciding that they could be useful to him if they still worked well. The Sneak-o-scope was currently sitting on the coffee table, as Hermione had suggested.

While the third compartment seemed to exclusively be things from his father, the fourth seemed to be stuff from his mother. The first thing he had found appeared to be his mother's Potion journal He took it from the chest, knowing it could be useful.

Like in the previous compartment, there were also some smaller objects his mother had left for him. However, his mother seemed to have a theme – potions. There was a pocket knife – Harry realized it was exclusively for cutting different potion ingredients. There were several phials and vials of all sizes, all appeared to be Unbreakable. There was a potions thermometer used to test the heat of the liquid in the cauldron to make sure it was perfect. And lastly, there was a small baggie full of pressed flowers, which didn't have much to do with potions, but obviously meant something to his mother.

In addition to the journal, he had removed most of the potion items which could be useful.

When he had pressed the final button, the chest had transformed in front of him and Hermione, growing into the size of a wardrobe. Instead of a lid, there was a door which Harry opened. Inside, the wardrobe, there were several robes, all of which looked like formal-wear. that must have belonged to his father. They looked nearly brand new, and Harry knew they must have had preservation charms on them. There were also some of his mother's outfits. Hermione had grinned as she admired them, and told him they must be for Rose.

"Harry?" Hermione said; Harry tore his gaze from the scrolls, and looked at her, "I really think you should read them. It would give you some nice closure finally, and they might have some useful information. At the very least... well, they're likely letters from your parents. Things they wanted to tell you. Messages for you. Don't you want to read them?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "You're right. Of course you are. Yeah, I'm ready."

Hermione smiled. Harry inhaled, then exhaled, and grabbed the scrolls. He opened the first one and found it was from his mother.

 _20 October 1981_

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _It is strange to write this letter to you when, at this moment, you are feet away from me sleeping in your bouncy-chair after a meal. I hope I am writing this letter for no reason at all. I hope that, eventually, I can just tear this letter up which would mean my dreams of being here to watch you grow up to the wonderful young man I know you will surely be, would come true. As the son of myself and your father, how could you not?_

 _At the moment, your father is somewhere in the house writing his own letter to you. We agreed tonight to write these letters to you just in case we can't be there for you the day you turn eleven. Hopefully that is when you will receive your Hope Chest. If we're still around, then this letter won't exist. So I will continue this letter as if your father and I are no longer around._

 _Your father and I decided to split up our topics in our letters so you don't end up reading the same thing. My job is to tell you why your father and I may not get to see you grow up._

 _Here goes... the wizarding world is currently going through some terrible Troubles and has been for a few years now. A monstrous wizard called Voldemort has been wreaking havoc on both the wizarding world and Muggle world. We've recently learned that your father and I – and unfortunately, you – have been personally targeted by this monster. Albus Dumbledore is supposed to inform us of exactly why a couple days from now. I fear we will be leaving Potter Manor and heading to another family-owned property that is not very well-known. If it is for our safety, then I suppose it must be. But I am just not sure. This house is very well guarded. But Albus seems sure._

 _If we are no longer here for you, then my fears have come true, and we were killed before the Troubles are finished. But if you are reading this, then my biggest dream has come true and you are safe. Hopefully when you are reading this, you will be under the loving guardianship of Sirius Black, and have grown up knowing the children of a few friends of mine and your father. If so, then I'm sure you've grown up hearing all about your parents from our friends. Trust our friends, sweetheart. They are some of the best we know, and I hope the children have the same great friendship as us ol' timers do._

 _Your baby self is getting fussy, so I must end the letter here. I don't know what I will leave for you in the Hope Chest, but I'm sure whatever it is was precious to me and to you._

 _I love you sweetheart and I always will. If I am no longer with you, know that I am still watching you always._

 _Your Mum,_  
 _Lily_

Harry's eyes went misty as he finished the letter.

"Mum, Dad and I weren't in that house in Godric's Hollow very long at all," Harry said, "Maybe a week. This letter was written eleven days before that Halloween and Dad, Mum and I were still in Potter Manor. Mum said Potter Manor was well-protected, but that Dumbledore insisted them on going to a different location. I don't know what to think about that."

"It does seem rather odd, doesn't it?" Hermione asked, "Especially if your Manor was well-protected."

Harry nodded. "Mum explained in the letter about Voldemort. That he was targeting them _and_ me. She said that Dumbledore had something important to tell her and Dad about that. I wonder what that was."

Hermione merely shrugged. Harry shrugged too and opened the other scroll. This was from his father.

 _20 October 1981_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you're reading this, then your mother and I are no longer with you – at least physically; know that we will always be watching you wherever we may be. It is strange that I have to give you these words when, to me and your mother, you are only nearing fifteen-months old. Unfortunately, if we do not make it and you do – something I will fight for with my very life - you will be reading this when you are eleven years old._

 _If I am no longer a part of this world, then you are now the Head of the Potter Family. At the moment, your mother and I are working on wizarding paintings, so at least after we are gone, you can talk to us in a way. But you may already know this! Perhaps you have been talking to our portraits for years now? Our portraits, and the portraits of my parents, your grandparents, will help you with your duties as Head of House. Also the Head ring you will receive will be able to help you._

 _Another ring you will receive is the Peverell ring. You may have read the Tales of Beedle The Bard already, maybe Sirius has read them to you as bedtime stories. However in your Hope Chest, I am leaving you a First Edition of the book that was given to my grandfather by Beedle himself. It seems Beedle had done his research and discovered we are descended from the Three Brothers. Albus Dumbledore has asked to borrow my Invisibility Cloak for some reason, but I hope to have it back soon to place it in the chest. Yes, Harry, it is the same Cloak from the story. It is real. If the Cloak is not in your trunk, then I suspect Albus may still have it. Perhaps he is holding it for you if I am no longer of this Earth._  
 _As Head of House, it is your duty to continue the Great Alliance. I know, son, you probably believe you are too young to go into politics, but it is the duty of your position. You are too young at the moment to take your seat in the Wizengamot. But when the next Solstice comes, you can present your rings – both Potter and Peverell - to the Wizengamot and gain the ancient seats. Sirius Black would be an excellent Proxy for your titles. The Black family refused to take part in the Alliance, but Sirius may reverse that decision one day. Political power is an excellent thing to have in the Wizengamot. Your opposition will be from some deplorable Dark families, I expect. Gain enough allies and your opposition will be a moot point._

 _Son, you are a Potter. Your position as Head of family is only one thing I ask you to carry on as my son. I also ask you to carry on my title as Marauder. Your mother would probably complain if she knew I encouraged this. But I am sure your Uncles Sirius, Remus and Peter have taught you all about our adventures as Marauders. Continue the legacy, son. Don't be afraid to get into some trouble at Hogwarts! It is expected of you!_

 _If our Account Manager at Gringotts followed my orders, then he gave you the news about your Betrothal Contracts. I'm sure you're shocked about them. Three girls you're contracted to marry. Hopefully this letter is unnecessary, and you grow up raised by myself and your mother, and you have siblings who can inherit one or two of the contracts, but if not, then I'm sure you'll treat all three girls well. You may have grown up knowing all three of them, because their families are close with the Potters. I'm sure they're all lovely girls._

 _Son, I may not be there for you physically, but I will always be watching you as a proud father should do. I love you, my son. Having your mother and you in my life has been the best thing ever to happen to me. I will always be proud of you, my son._

 _Your father,_  
 _James_

Harry's eyes widened as he reread the beginning of the letter.

"Wait... what?" Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Dad said he and Mum were painting wizarding portraits of themselves," Harry said. "My grandparents have portraits too."

Hermione frowned. "Harry, it is possible they didn't finish them. From what I understand, they're rather complicated."

Harry sighed. "I guess you could be right. But what if they're finished?"

"Maybe Keeper Ragnok knows about them," Hermione suggested.

"I hope so," Harry said, grinning, "I could talk to my parents!"

"Their echoes, Harry," Hermione said, "It wouldn't really be them."

"It is better than anything," Harry said, shrugging.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That is true."

Harry looked back at the letter. "Dad mentioned my Invisibility Cloak. He said it has something to do with the Peverells, and that story by Beedle the Bard. I really need to read that book."

Hermione nodded. Harry was about to tell her more about the letter when McGonagall's house-elf Sasha appeared.

"Madam McGonagall is on her way with Ministry representatives, sir," she said, "She asks that you meet her outside the Quarters to invite them inside."

Harry thanked Sasha, and the house-elf vanished. Hermione decided to wait inside, so Harry stood up and headed out into the corridor. Professor McGonagall was making her way down the corridor, with three others following her.

"Lord Potter," McGonagall greeted; and Harry realized she needed to use his formal title for introductions, "Thank you for meeting us. This is Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You know her niece, Susan."

"Your name was on my parents' Will," Harry said, to Amelia.

"I am not surprised," Amelia said, with a smile. "Your parents were good friends of mine."

"This is Auror Alastor Moody," McGonagall said, "One of the most celebrated Aurors in the Department. He's been around for a while."

"Which is probably why I'm retiring soon," Moody said; "Nice to meet you, Potter. Knew your parents. You look just like your father."

Harry nodded mutely. He was too busy staring at the man's face. The scars weren't the strangest things on the man's complexion. He had a weird eye that didn't look real, seemed to have a mind of its own. And parts of his nose seemed to be... missing.

"Finally, this is Unspeakable Algernon Croaker," McGonagall said, "He works in the Department of Mysteries. You know his Great-Nephew, Neville Longbottom."

The Unspeakable only nodded in greeting. Harry had a fleeting thought that maybe the man didn't talk – maybe the title was literal?

"They're here to talk to you about Albus Dumbledore," McGonagall said, "And the Chamber of Secrets. They're all trustworthy, you have my assurance. If you could ask your Quarters' guardian to temporarily allow them entrance."

"Er..." Harry said, "Do they know about Hermione's... situation?"

"That can be explained soon," McGonagall said, "It won't be an issue."

Harry only nodded. He turned to the Griffin, and asked it to temporarily allow the Ministry representatives inside. The Griffin bowed and stepped aside, and Harry led the four adults into the Common Room. Hermione was standing near the sofa Harry had been sitting on earlier. Her tail was dropping, and her ears were lowered when she saw the Ministry representatives. Harry walked over to her, and took her hand. She smiled at him, then looked back at their guests, who were looking at her with varied expressions.

"This is Hermione Granger," McGonagall said, "As you can see, she is a Neko. It is a recent change, due to a Potions mishap. Lord Potter is her mate, so I'm sure you can understand if he's rather protective of her."

Professor McGonagall once again introduced the Ministry representatives, this time to Hermione.

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Granger," Amelia said, "I'm sure the story of how you came into this situation is entertaining."

Hermione merely shrugged, bashfully, but her tail wagged a bit in response to the nice greeting.

"Please be seated," Harry said, as he and Hermione sat down together.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Bones sat on the other sofa, while Unspeakable Croaker sat down in a chair. Auror Moody, however, remained standing.

"Has this room been checked for eavesdropping enchantments?" Moody asked, his strange eye spinning around as it looked around the room.

"Yes, Alastor," McGonagall said, with a sigh, "Unfortunately, there _were_ enchantments when Lord Potter first entered the room, but I cleared them all. My house-elf, Sasha, checks every day for any enchantments. However, that Griffin guarding the door doesn't allow just anyone inside. Dumbledore would have had trouble getting inside here. I made sure of that."

Moody grunted, but nodded in approval.

"Who was the one who thought of looking for the enchantments?" Moody asked; his weird eye turned to Harry, "Was it you, lad?"

Harry thought about that. Technically it was Rose, but he didn't want to reveal her identity to complete strangers.

"Indeed it was," McGonagall said, saving Harry from saying anything.

"Good work, lad," Moody said, approvingly, "You could be a good Auror. Just remember. Constant Vigilance!"

Harry and Hermione jumped slightly as Moody barked out that last part.

"Quit scaring the children, Alastor," Amelia said, "We have plenty we need to do here, and we can't waste time, especially with a prisoner inside the castle. It's a big risk."

"A prisoner?" Hermione squeaked.

"Albus Dumbledore," McGonagall said, "He has been arrested and is currently in an unused classroom behind several wards."

"You actually arrested him?" Harry asked.

"Surprised, Lord Potter?" Amelia asked.

"I suppose," Harry muttered, "Seems like a difficult man to arrest."

"A difficult man indeed," Moody said, "He didn't come quietly, kept ranting about certain things. Tried to make deals. But we got him. He knows if he runs from us, he'll be a fugitive, hunted by the Ministry."

"Will he go to Azkaban?" Hermione asked, her tail wagging nervously.

"We hope so," Amelia said, "However, Albus Dumbledore is a powerful man, not just in the magical sense, but also in the public and political sense. A lot of people respect him, including much of the Wizengamot. But we can convince the Wizengamot to convict him. It will take evidence. Which is why we're here today speaking to you. Before we begin, I must ask a couple of questions. Would the two of you be comfortable with speaking in front of the Wizengamot as witnesses?"

Hermione's ears flattened and her tail drooped. Harry understand what was wrong.

"Hermione's not ready to go out in public like this," Harry said. "She's still trying to get up the courage to be able to be amongst the student body come Sunday evening."

"I can understand that," Amelia said, "What about yourself?"

"I don't think it is a good idea," Moody grunted, "Dumbledore's rather obsessed with the lad. Putting Potter in the same room as Dumbledore, especially when Dumbledore is at his most vulnerable, is not a wise move. Anything could go wrong."

"I have to agree with Auror Moody," Minerva said.

"What do you think, Lord Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Is there another way?" Harry asked.

"There is," Amelia said, "Written testimonies with your signature, and magical signatures, using your wands. We can discuss it all now, then you can write out your statements, and they can be given during the trial. The other option is Pensieve memory testimony, but that would reveal Miss Granger's situation."

"I think written testimonies would be best," Harry said; Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Amelia said. "Let us begin then. Professor McGonagall tells me that the two of you were recently given Flushing Draughts by the Hogwarts nurse, Poppy Pomfrey?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, and Hermione nodded again, "Madam Pomfrey discovered that my magical core was still bound. Only twenty-five percent was unbound until a few days ago. Now it is fifty-percent unbound. Another twenty-five percent will be unbound in the near future. Dumbledore admitted it, himself, that he knew my magical core was bound. Madam Pomfrey should have detected the bindings the very first time I had been in the Hospital Wing."

"I agree," Amelia said, "So what happened?"

"I asked Madam Pomfrey if she had been Obliviated or Compelled so she wouldn't notice the bindings," Hermione said. "At first she didn't believe it. Then she gave herself a Flushing Draught and discovered that she _had_ been Compelled by Dumbledore to ignore Harry's magical core. That was when she decided to give both of us Flushing Draughts."

"And what did you discover?" Amelia asked.

Harry frowned. He knew he needed to tell the truth, but in order to do that, it would give away his Metamorph secrets. Professor McGonagall noticed his hesitation.

"Lord Potter recently learned something about himself, Madam Bones," she said. "Something that he doesn't want to reveal to the public at the moment. It is important for the investigation against Dumbledore, however, much of what he discovered – which was Obliviated and recently came back to him – has to do with that secrecy."

"If you wish, Lord Potter," Amelia said, "Auror Moody and Unspeakable Croaker can leave the room. I wish for you to tell me everything, but I would promise to use discretion with exactly what should be revealed to the Wizengamot and the public."

"They can stay," Harry said, "As long as they promise to keep it secret."

Moody and Croaker both promised, without hesitation.

"I recently discovered that I am a Metamorphmagus," Harry said. "However, if I was never Obliviated, I would have discovered I was a Metamorph, and I would have discovered I was a wizard, at the age of seven. I was the six the first time I used my talents. I was seven... the first time I turned into a girl."

Harry told them about his feminine form, Rose. Harry described meeting Albus Dumbledore at the age of seven, while he looked like a girl. He described how the man had forced him to change back into a male and had Obliviated him of the knowledge. He also described other times when Dumbledore had Obliviated him, including the first time he – Rose – met Hermione, and how they were both soon Obliviated afterward.

Then he described the first time he remembered being Compelled on September 1st of the previous year. How Dumbledore had forced him to meet the Weasleys. He and Hermione then discussed the evening of the troll attack, and how Dumbledore had also Compelled them then.

"Ron Weasley and his mother, Molly," Amelia said, "spoke to us yesterday, and confirmed these stories."

"Will they be granted immunity?" Hermione asked.

"I believe so, since your own stories seem to match theirs," Amelia said. "They will not be charged in connection with Dumbledore's crimes. You visited the Weasley's house – known as the Burrow – during the summer, is that correct?"

"Yes," Harry said, frowning, "I thought that Ron and his brothers, Fred and George, had brought me to the Burrow with their father's flying car. But apparently I was Compelled to believe that, just like the troll incident. Dumbledore took me from my relatives' house, and took me to the Burrow. I suppose he wanted me to think Ron did it, so our friendship would grow stronger."

"Perhaps Dumbledore hoped you would believe you owed Ron something for doing that?" Amelia suggested.

"Maybe," Harry said.

"If I may, Madam Bones," Croaker said; Amelia nodded, so Croaker turned to Harry, "Lord Potter, do you know why Albus Dumbledore is so focused on you? We may discover that only you, and Miss Granger, were the focus of Dumbledore's Compulsions. Miss Granger was Compelled simply because of her connections with you. Madam Pomfrey was Compelled so she wouldn't detect the bindings around your Magical Core."

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, "You were Compelled so you wouldn't complain about bringing Harry to Diagon Alley yourself for his first visit. Which would have led to Harry meeting Keeper Ragnok."

"Indeed," McGonagall said.

"So, you see, Lord Potter," Croaker said, "It all has to do with you. Do you know why?"

Harry frowned, then he eyed his parents' letters on the table.

"I recently found the Hope Chest my parents left for me in case of their deaths," Harry said, "It was in my Family Vault. I opened it today. They wrote letters to me. In her letter, my mother said that Dumbledore was going to explain something to her and Dad, something that had to do with Voldemort and why he was focused on my parents. It was supposed to happen two days after the letter was written. But there were no other letters telling me about what Dumbledore explained to them."

"Not just focused on your parents, but yourself," Croaker said. "I believe I know exactly what Dumbledore told them. In the Department of Mysteries, there lies many Chambers and Halls. One is known as the Hall of Prophecies. In the late winter of 1980, months before your birth, a Prophecy Orb appeared. With every Prophecy, a label comes with it. The labels do not describe the Prophecies, only who they are about, and who told the Prophecy. The first part of the label says S.P.T. To A.P.W.B.D."

"Sybil Trelawney," McGonagall said, "to Albus Dumbledore? The other letters are their middle names. Sybil is our Divination Professor. She was... hired in 1980."

"I believe she was hired _because_ of this Prophecy," Croaker said. "Even though, as a Seer, Trelawney wouldn't remember that she made the prophecy, a Master Legilimens could take it from her mind. Dumbledore hired her to protect her from those trying to obtain the information. The other half of the label says 'The Dark Lord and Harry Potter', though there is a question mark next to your name, Lord Potter, which means there may be other names in the Prophecy."

"The Prophecy is about... me?" Harry asked.

"Possibly," Croaker said, "About you _and_ Voldemort. Dumbledore was _very_ defensive when I mentioned the Prophecy earlier today."

"Apparently it was the subject of a deal Dumbledore was trying to make with me," Amelia said.

"What does the Prophecy say?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know," Croaker said, "I only know of its existence. Dumbledore seems to be the only one who knows the entire Prophecy. Now, the only people who can take the orb and listen to it, are those the Prophecy is about – yourself, Lord Potter, or the Dark Lord. You would have to go to the Hall of Prophecies to retrieve it, however. That would be the only way we could know what it says."

"Unless Dumbledore tells you," Hermione said.

"Which is unlikely without a deal," Amelia said, "Which is even more unlikely."

"I could go during the Easter holidays," Harry said, "Or next summer."

"That would be fine with me," Croaker said.

"Lord Potter?" Amelia asked, "Professor McGonagall mentioned that you were given a copy of your parents' Will. May I see it? As I understand, it could help free an innocent man from Azkaban Prison, and it may give more evidence against Albus Dumbledore."

"I have it here, ma'am," Harry said.

He removed the scroll of parchment, which was the Will, from his robes. He placed it on the coffee table and pushed it toward Amelia. Amelia bent over the coffee table and looked at it.

"There are several candidates for guardians," Amelia said, "And it explicitly forbids your Muggle relatives from raising you. However, Albus placed you there."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"The Wizengamot will not like that," Amelia said, smiling, "Let's see. Here is concrete proof that Sirius Black could not have betrayed your parents, and there is Albus Dumbledore's signature as the Witness. Lord Potter, with your permission, I would like to visit your Account Manager – Keeper Ragnok – and obtain an official copy of the Will. I need to show it to Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, so he can approve of a trial for Sirius Black. As I am named on this Will, I believe Keeper Ragnok would have no qualms giving me a copy, especially with your permission."

"You have my permission," Harry said, "I can write a letter to him when we're finished here. I have to send some other letters out anyway."

"Thank you, Lord Potter," Amelia said; she then reached in her robes, and took out two pieces of parchment and quills. "If the two of you could write out your statements giving your testimonies, please. Then sign them and tap your wands on the parchment to give them your magical signatures."

Harry and Hermione spent the next ten minutes writing out their statements. Finally, they signed their names, and tapped their wands on the parchment.

"Excellent!" Amelia said, as she collected the parchment, "Do you have any questions?"

"What will happen when my situation is discovered?" Hermione asked, "Me being a Neko, I mean. Will it put question into my testimony, as I am – you know – considered a Magical Creature to some now?"

Amelia sighed. "I won't lie to you, Miss Granger. It is certainly possible. There are bigots out there, who do not like Half-breeds, such as Nekos, werewolves, and Veela. Bur you are a wonderful, intelligent young witch. My niece, Susan, speaks very highly of you. I would give my own testimony defending yours if it came to it."

"As would I," McGonagall said.

"Thank you," Hermione said, blushing, as her tail waved happily.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" Amelia asked, "Either about Dumbledore or, perhaps, the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Um... yeah," Harry said, "Er... every time there was an attack – Mrs. Norris, Colin, Justin – I heard voices nobody else could hear. They said 'rip, tear, kill' and other such things."

"Why didn't you tell anyone until now, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"I told Hermione," Harry said, "And Ron. And they said -"

"We might have told him hearing voices was not a great thing," Hermione said, frowning, "It might have put him off telling anyone. Sorry."

"You're a Parselmouth, aren't you, Potter?" Moody asked.

"Um... yes, sir," Harry said, "Apparently through the Black line, on my grandmother's side. Dormant ability."

"Helps with your theory, Algie," Moody said.

"The monster in the Chamber of Secrets," Croaker said, "is a Basilisk, Lord Potter. A giant serpent. You've said you've been hearing it? Where?"

"Inside the walls," Harry said. "The first time led me near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where Mrs. Norris was attacked outside the bathroom."

"Pipes," Moody said, "It uses the pipes to get around. I think we need to go to Myrtle Warren's bathroom next, Amelia. It is possible we might find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets there."

"Myrtle Warren is... Moaning Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"Aye," Moody said, "Died fifty years ago. Was a victim of the original Chamber of Secrets incident."

"How horrible!" Hermione said, frowning.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us?" Amelia asked Harry and Hermione.

"No, ma'am," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head.

"Very well," Amelia said, "Hopefully we can end this Chamber of Secrets investigation soon. However, we do suspect a student involved in all of this. We plan to be here on Sunday evening during the Start-of-Term Feast. We might be able to find the culprit that evening."

"What about the Basilisk?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you worry about that, Lassie," Moody said, "When we find the Chamber of Secrets, we'll bring in some roosters, and kill that sonuva-"

"Alastor!" McGonagall interrupted.

"Sorry, Minerva," Alastor grunted, then his good eye winked at Harry and Hermione, and they snickered.

"Madam Bones," Croaker said, "It is time to reveal the Wand."

Harry and Hermione were both confused. They watched as Amelia took a wand from her robes, and set it on the coffee table. Harry recognized the wand almost immediately.

"Is that... Dumbledore's wand?" he asked.

"He was the latest owner in the long line of owners of this wand," Croaker said, "Lord Potter, are you familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers, by Beedle the Bard?"

"Professor McGonagall spoke of it," Harry said, "Said I was related to the three brothers, the Peverells. I recently obtained the title of Lord Peverell."

"I see you're wearing the House Potter Signet Ring," Croaker said, "Do you also have the Signet Ring of House Peverell?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

He looked at his hand, and summoned forth the Peverell Signet Ring. As he did, the wand on the table sprang forth and jumped toward him. Harry caught it by surprise.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"That wand in your hand, Lord Peverell," Croaker said, "is known as the Elder Wand, also known as the Wand of Destiny, or the Deathstick."

"The most powerful wand in magical history!" Hermione gasped, looking at the wand in awe.

"Indeed," Croaker said. "If you believe the story Beedle told, then Death – yes, the being known as Death – gave this wand to one of the Peverell brothers, Antioch. Antioch boasted about the wand one evening, and was murdered in his sleep. The wand was stolen by his murderer. And so begun the bloody tail of the Elder Wand, passed from owner to owner. Gellert Grindelwald owned the wand at one point."

"The Dark Lord that Dumbledore defeated," Harry said.

"Indeed," Croaker said. "Dumbledore claimed the wand when he won the victory. He surrendered his wand when Madam Bones arrested him, and now you have claimed it. You are the rightful owner, as a descendant of the Peverells."

"There are other Hallows, right?" Harry asked, "Hallows, as in plural."

"Yes," Croaker said, "There is the Resurrection Stone, believed to bring loved ones back from the dead."

"No magic can bring back people from the dead!" Hermione argued.

"Indeed," Croaker said, "I assure you, if there was such magic, it would have been discovered in my Department. Most likely, the stone creates hallucinations. The owner believes they're talking to their loved ones. The third and final Hallow is believed to be a piece of Death's own robes, known as the Cloak of Invisibility. Oh, there are many similar Cloaks. But this one – it is _powerful._ Most cloaks wear out over time, but this Cloak would never degrade. It would last the ages."

"It would likely be passed down from father to child, right?" Harry asked, "Peverell had a great grand-daughter who married a Potter. A year ago, Christmas, I received an Invisibility Cloak. The note didn't have a name, but said it was from my father. Um... in my father's letter, he said he lent Dumbledore his cloak before he died. Exactly what the note said. Dumbledore had my cloak. But he can become invisible without it, can't he?"

"Indeed, he can," Moody grunted, "Dumbledore likely had your father's cloak, because I believe he's obsessed with the Deathly Hallows. He wanted to investigate your Cloak."

"My cloak is exactly what you described, sir," Harry said, to Croaker, "It is perfect, really, but if my father used it..."

"And his father, Charlus, before him," Alastor said.

"I believe you own the Cloak which was given to your ancestor, Ignotus," Croaker said. "Or, as some believe, the cloak was _made_ by Ignotus, and was just made with some very complex magic that is difficult to replicate in modern times. Perhaps the Elder Wand assisted in creating the Cloak."

"And now I own the wand," Harry said, looking at the wand in his hand, "But I have a wand..."

"You must be very careful with this wand, Harry," Croaker said, "If someone untrustworthy learns exactly what you have, you could be in danger."

"Harry?" Hermione said, "I think you should put it in your Family Vault."

Harry nodded. "I'll put it in the bottom of my trunk for now."

"I'd be happy to place protective enchantments on your trunk, Potter," Moody said, "Nobody but you would be able to get into it."

"Thanks," Harry said, "I'll go get it."

He stood and headed to his bedroom. He soon returned, carrying his school trunk. Moody waved his wand, speaking complicated verbal incantations.

"I added a Permission Ward, much like the one on your Griffin guardian, Potter," Moody said. "But only allow Permission to those you trust. Such as Miss Granger. If anyone attempts to get inside the trunk who doesn't have permission – well, I pity them."

Harry swallowed and nodded. He dug through his trunk and placed the wand at the bottom.

"If there are no more questions," Amelia said.

Moody and Croaker shook their heads.

"Very well," Amelia said, "Lord Potter, Miss Granger, thank you for your time. We'll just be going now. We have much to do. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, ma'am," Harry said; Hermione echoed him, "Good luck with Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and the Chamber of Secrets."

"Thank you, Lord Potter," Amelia said, "We may need it."

The four adults stood, said farewell to Harry and Hermione, then left the Private Quarters.

"That was interesting," Harry said.

"The monster is a Basilisk!" Hermione said, "Of course! It seems so obvious. You can hear it because you can hear and speak to snakes!"

"Does that mean there is another Parselmouth in Hogwarts?" Harry asked, "Someone who is controlling the snake?"

"It is possible," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"I need to write that letter to Keeper Ragnok," Harry said, "I can also ask him about my parents' magical portraits. I can send it and the others out with Hedwig I should definitely do it now, before the Neko decides it wants us to have an encore of earlier this morning."

Hermione blushed and giggled. "Agreed. Better hurry."

Harry chuckled, and started writing the letter.

* * *

 **Hopefully I didn't forget anything in this part of the investigation. The investigation continues next chapter!**

 **What I DID forget, however, was Harry realizing the connection between what his father said about the Marauders... and the Marauder's Map. I didn't realize this until the chapter was up on Ao3. So that is why I didn't do a quick-edit of this chapter and add it in. Don't worry though. He'll realize it in... er... three chapters. (That's when we see him and Hermione next).**

 **For those of you who also follow this story on Ao3, I've FINALLY caught up with my story on that website. Now, every chapter I post will be simultaneously posted on FFN and Ao3. I will try to post a new chapter every 2-3 days, starting tomorrow. That might extend to once or twice a week in the future however.**


	19. The Investigation: Myrtle and Snape

**Chapter 19  
The Investigation: Moaning Myrtle and Severus Snape**

 **Author's Note: A portion of this chapter is borrowed from my own story "The Vanishing Cabinet of Time."**

 **Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 16 of "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim for these, only my own additions.**

* * *

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Late Morning**

"So what is the next move?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

After they left Lord Potter's Private Quarters, Amelia was making her way back toward the Grand Staircase with Minerva, Auror Moody and Unspeakable Croaker.

"We're going to Myrtle Warren's bathroom next," Amelia said, "It is quite possible the bathroom holds the entrance into the Chamber of Secrets. Then I believe we should speak to Severus Snape."

"Every room has been searched in this castle for the Chamber of Secrets, Madam Bones," Minerva said.

"Aye," Moody said, "But not with the eye of a trained Auror, or a magical eye."

"Or the eyes of an Unspeakable," Croaker added.

As they reached the Grand Staircase, they found Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt coming up the stairs.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Amelia said, "What have you discovered?"

"Rubeus Hagrid talked about his pet Acromantula," Kingsley said, "Minerva, are you aware there is a colony of Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest?"

"A colony?" Minerva echoed, aghast, "Are you sure?"

"According to Hagrid, yes," Kingsley said, "I'd wager they're all children and relations of his own pet Acromantula."

"Oh, my," Minerva said, "A colony, so close to Hogwarts!"

"Where are Bode and Timmons?" Croaker asked.

"I believe they were headed toward into the Forbidden Forest last time I saw them," Kingsley said.

Croaker huffed. "Probably off to speak to Hagrid's pet. They'll be alright."

"I also spoke to Poppy Pomfrey," Kingsley said, "She gave me some interesting details, and wrote her statement for the Wizengamot."

"Let me guess," Amelia said, "She had a history of being Compelled and/or Obliviated, made to ignore the knowledge of Harry Potter's bound magical core."

"Aye," Kingsley said, "She suspects Dumbledore did it."

"Lord Potter and Miss Granger told us that much," Amelia said, "As well as some other pieces of information. We got their statements as well. We also arrested Albus Dumbledore."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "Where is he now?"

"An unused classroom on the fifth floor," Amelia said, "Guarded by Wards and other enchantments, and the warning that if he flees, he's a fugitive of the Ministry."

"Should I stand guard, ma'am?" Kingsley asked.

"Nay, I doubt it is necessary," Amelia said.

"I need you to return to the Hospital Wing, if you will, Auror Shacklebolt," Croaker said; he removed a leather bag from his cloak, "There are vials of Mandrake Draught in this bag for the Petrified victims. Please give it to the nurse so that the victims can be resuscitated."

"Of course," Kingsley said.

"Then meet us outside the dungeons when you're finished," Amelia said, "We're headed to Myrtle Warren's bathroom – we may have found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Once we're finished speaking to Miss Warren, we're going to speak to Severus Snape. If it comes to it, we may also be arresting him."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "Very well."

Croaker handed the bag to Kingsley. The group split up as Kingsley headed back toward the Hospital Wing, and Amelia, Moody and Croaker followed Minerva to Myrtle's bathroom. When they arrived, they found the ghost of Myrtle Warren floating over one of the cubicles.

"Who's there?!" Myrtle growled in her ethereal voice, "Oh. Professor McGonagall. I'm sorry for being rude."

"That's alright, Miss Warren," Minerva said.

Myrtle sniffled as she looked at Professor McGonagall. "Nobody has called me by my last name in a very long time. Moaning Myrtle, they call me. People think its funny to make fun of Myrtle, because she's dead!"

"Miss Warren," Minerva said, "This is Madam Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Unspeakable Croaker of the Department of Mysteries. And Auror Alastor Moody of the Auror Department. Auror Moody was part of the original Chamber of Secrets investigation."

"Is that why you're here?" Myrtle asked, "The Chamber of Secrets?"

"We're here on official business," Amelia said, "We're trying to solve the investigation, and find out what happened to you. We're trying to solve your murder. Do you remember when you died?"

"Nobody's ever asked me that before," Myrtle said.

"I'm sorry," Amelia said, "You don't have to tell us."

"I've been _dying_ to tell someone," Myrtle said, cackling at her little joke; she floated over to a cubicle.  
"Ooooh, it was dreadful. It happened right in here. I died in this very cubicle. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to _go away,_ and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I _died._ "

"How?" Moody asked.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away. And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where did you see the eyes?" Amelia asked.

"Over there," Myrtle said, pointing a hand at a group of sinks.

"Thank you, Miss Warren," Amelia said, "You've been very helpful."

Myrtle grinned. Moody limped over to the sinks, and Croaker followed him.

"There is a collection of magic around this very sink," Moody said, "It's source is right over here. Aha!"

"What is it, Alastor?" Amelia asked.

"An etching of a snake marked into the faucet here," Moody said.

"It would appear this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets," Croaker said, "But I believe the only way to get in is using Parseltongue."

"Can't we just blast our way through?" Amelia asked.

"With these enchantments on this bloody thing?" Moody asked, then cackled, "Sure... if you want to bring down the bathroom around us, and possibly the floors above us too."

"Heavens no!" Minerva gasped.

"Well," Moody said, "We could ask Potter to come here and open it for us."

"This is probably not the only entrance that needs opened, Alastor," Croaker said, "There will likely be another one in the tunnels far below. Lord Potter would have to accompany us."

"Absolutely not!" Minerva exclaimed.

"No matter!" Croaker said, "I can collect a team of Unspeakables, including a Parselmouth. We can come back tomorrow, and bring some roosters and protective eye-wear."

"I think that would be best," Amelia said. "Miss Warren? We're going to have to place protective enchantments on this bathroom until tomorrow. Which means you're going to have to find another part of the castle to – er – haunt. Another bathroom, perhaps?"

"I've always loved the Prefects bathroom," Myrtle said, giggling, "Seeing the handsome Prefects bathing..."

"Miss Warren!" Minerva gasped, scandalized.

"They never know I'm there!" Myrtle exclaimed.

She harrumphed and dived into a toilet, causing an explosive splash.

Minerva sighed. "Teenagers. Now we'll never find her."

"As long as she doesn't return until the Unspeakables come and go tomorrow," Amelia said, "Let's get out of here. Auror Moody, Unspeakable Croaker, if you will apply some enchantments to keep everyone out. Make sure they don't interfere with those around the entrance to the Chamber."

Amelia led Minerva, Moody and Croaker out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe the Chamber has been here all this time!" Minerva said, as she watched Moody and Croaker apply the enchantments, "Think of how many students used this bathroom. The Basilisk could have come at any time."

"Doubtful," Croaker said, "I believe it has been hibernating for several years, and has only come out when summoned by a Parselmouth. Which means there was a Parselmouth here fifty years ago, and one here now, aside from Lord Potter. Unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately what?" Amelia asked.

"I believe this is the same Basilisk that Salazar Slytherin placed in the Chamber all those years ago," Croaker said.

"You're serious?!" Amelia asked.

"I hope so," Croaker said, "If there were mates to begin with, there could be several serpents below the school, descendants of the originals. I truly hope there is only one, and it has been down there all this time."

"But," Amelia said, "that would make it..."

"A thousand years old, at least," Croaker said, nodding. "Indeed. Which means it would be very, very large."

"Good Merlin!" Minerva exclaimed, "We're fortunate there hasn't been more deaths!"

"Indeed," Amelia said, "Unspeakable Croaker, I wish you and your team the best of luck tomorrow."

"Thank you, Madam Bones," Croaker said.

"Alright," Amelia said, "Let's go speak to Severus Snape."

"Do you believe you'll really have to arrest him?" Minerva asked, as she walked with Amelia, Moody and Croaker down the corridor.

"If you ask me, yes," Moody grunted, "He's no longer under Dumbledore's protections, now that Dumbledore's under arrest. As it is, I believe we should question Dumbledore's reasons for protecting Snape. There had to be a reason."

"Even then," Amelia said, "He's a known Death Eater. I had personal experience dueling against him during the Great War. He only avoided Azkaban because of Dumbledore. I'm not exactly comfortable with him teaching students, including children of known Death Eaters. It is a liability."

"Aye," Minerva said, "I'd likely sack him if you don't arrest him. He's not exactly the most favorite teacher amongst students here. I've wanted to see him gone for years now. Which means, I have to find a new Potions Professor as well as my replacement in the Transfiguration post."

"If you need any help, just ask," Amelia said, "I'm sure we can find someone at the Ministry, if the need arises."

"Thank you, Amelia," Minerva said.

Ten minutes later, they met Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Unspeakables Bode and Timmons in the Entrance Hall. Croaker spoke in the foreign language to his fellow Unspeakables, likely explaining what they had discovered in Myrtle Warren's bathroom.

"We believe we've found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets," Amelia said to Kingsley, "It is in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. The 'monster' is likely a Basilisk, possibly a thousand years old."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "That is a challenge."

"Unspeakable Croaker will be bringing a team out tomorrow," Amelia said, "Complete with roosters. Should be a successful hunt."

"It appears we may need a team of Aurors too, Madam Bones," Unspeakable Croaker said, "And some experts in the Magical Beasts Division. Unspeakable Bode and Timmons have just returned from the Acromantula Colony in the Forbidden Forest."

The leader, Aragog," Bode said, "- also known as Hagrid's pet – will likely die in the next few years. He controls the colony now. I believe once Aragog is dead, the colony will become unpredictable. They may attempt to attack the castle."

"Oh, my!" Minerva gasped, "What do we do?"

"That's where the Unspeakables, Aurors and reps in the Magical Beasts Division come in," Bode said, "We need to exterminate the colony before they decide to mutiny against Aragog and attack the castle. They were not happy that Timmons and I were there."

"You're likely going to be in charge here, Minerva," Amelia said, "We need your permission to do this."

"I give it," Minerva said, "It must be done. For the protection of the students and staff."

"I'll speak to Auror Scrimgeour and Walden MacNair when we return to the Ministry," Amelia said, "We'll set it up. Unspeakables, thank you for your time. You may leave if you wish. I'm sure you need to set up the operation for the Basilisk hunt and your part in the Acromantula hunt."

"Yes, Madam," Croaker said. "Good luck with Dumbledore and Snape."

As the three Unspeakables headed out of the castle, Amelia, Minerva, Moody and Kingsley headed into the dungeons. When they arrived at Snape's office, Minerva knocked on the door. The door opened, and Minerva led the Ministry reps inside. Snape stood as they entered, and looked at each of them in turn.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape asked.

"Relax, Severus," Amelia said, "We're here to ask you a few questions."

"Am I under arrest?" Snape asked.

"That remains to be seen," Amelia said.

"Did Albus allow you to meet with me?" Snape asked.

"Albus has been arrested, Severus," Amelia said. "His days as the Headmaster of Hogwarts are at an end."

Severus eyebrows raised to his hairline. "I see. That is most unexpected. I assume you're here to ask me about Albus?"

"Indeed," Amelia said, "How about we start with exactly what Albus has on you, Severus? Why did Albus take you under his wing? Why did he defend you against the Wizengamot so many years ago? There's no question about your status as a Death Eater. You didn't take the Imperius Defense. Albus defended you."

Severus sighed and sat down at his desk.

"It started one cold January evening in 1980," Severus said, "I was having a drink in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade and went up to the second floor to use the bathroom. On my way back, I heard the sound of a women apparently struggling or having a fit or something. When I came to the door of the room she was in, I heard her speak. It was Sybil Trelawney and she was making a Prophecy. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._ That is all I heard before Aberforth Dumbledore yanked me from the door before throwing me out of the pub."

Amelia's eyes widened. Was that the first part of the Prophecy Unspeakable Croaker had mentioned concerning Voldemort and Harry Potter?

"There is more of the Prophecy," Severus said, "Albus knows it. He was interviewing Trelawney for the Divination Post the night she made the Prophecy. He never told me the rest of the words."

"What did you do with the information?" Amelia asked.

"Made the worst mistake in my life," Severus said, "Told the Prophecy to the Dark Lord in hopes that I would be in his Senior Circle. That was, indeed, my reward. A few months later, Neville Longbottom was born, then Harry Potter. The Dark Lord decided Potter was the Child of the Prophecy. He wanted to kill Potter... he wanted to kill James and Lily. I went to Albus begging him to save them... to protect them all. I became his spy that night. Halloween of 1981... the night Lily died... was the night I stopped being a Death Eater and started plotting the Dark Lord's death. I became Albus' spy that evening, and soon after started my tenure as Potions Master. I've been here ever since."

"Has Albus asked you to do anything for him?" Amelia asked.

Severus sighed. "Yes. He asked me to brew various Potions for him. Loyalty Potions, Compulsion Draughts, Love Potions. He knows I am a Master Legilimens, as well as Occlumens. He asked me to use Legilimency on my fellow staff members – including yourself, Minerva – and also various students. Most recently, he asked me to use Legilimency on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. But I've also used it on various other students, mostly on Slytherins, the children of Death Eaters. Albus wanted to know if their parents had any information on various things, mostly to do with the Dark Lord. Last year, he had me investigate Professor Quirrel. I was able to detect some of his plans, including the troll attack. I risked my very life doing that, because Quirrel was being possessed by the Dark Lord."

Amelia's eyes widened. This was the first she had heard about that. She would have to question Dumbledore about that.

"You gave Albus the information about the troll, did you not?" Amelia asked, "What did he want to do with it?"

"I did not know until after it happened," Severus said, "Albus had me make a Potion that would lure Trolls. He had asked me to coat a specific bathroom with the Potion. I later learned that Hermione Granger had been in that specific bathroom."

"We believe Albus Compelled Miss Granger to go to that bathroom," Amelia said.

"Then I fear he was hoping Miss Granger would be murdered by the troll," Severus said, "I detected many thoughts from her, thoughts about wanting to become Potter's friend. Albus seemed... threatened by her."

"Very well," Amelia said. "Severus, thank you for this information. Unfortunately, I do have to arrest you, and you should no longer consider yourself the Hogwarts Potions Master. However, I will grant you immunity, from some – but not all - of these crimes, if you so wish it."

"No," Severus said, "I want the protection only Azkaban can give me. I very much doubt Albus will end up in Azkaban, he is too powerful politically. He will know I had a part in giving you information about him. He would either use me, or kill me. I don't know which is worse."

"Very well," Amelia repeated, "Severus Snape, you are under arrest for illegal use of Legilimency, brewing illegal Potions, and attempted murder-by-proxy of a minor. Hand over your wand. If you flee from us, you will be a fugitive of the Ministry. Do you understand?"

"I do," Severus said. "I will come voluntarily."

"Good," Amelia said, "Auror Shacklebolt, place magic-blocking shackles on his wrists, and take him to the Ministry. Auror Moody and I will collect Dumbledore."

"Yes, ma'am," Kingsley said.

Amelia walked out of the room with Minerva and Moody.

"Minerva," she said, as they headed out of the dungeons, "I will inform Minister Fudge of all of this. I will make sure he rounds up the School Governors, so that they can hand the role of Headmistress to you. Do you wish to meet the Governors in the Ministry or here at Hogwarts?"

"Either is fine with me," Minerva said, "I will try to keep my schedule open for the meeting. Which reminds me, I need to speak to the staff this evening. And I also need to check up on the young Muggleborn who were Petrified."

"Very well," Amelia said. "Do you wish to write a statement for the Wizengamot, or will you agree to be a witness?"

"I think it is best that I speak in front of the Wizengamot," Minerva said.

"Alright," Amelia said, "I will contact you with further information about the trial, as well as information regarding the School Governors. Thank you for your cooperation. That is all we need."

"Thank you," Minerva said.

When they reached the Grand Staircase, Amelia and Moody parted ways with Minerva, and they headed for the unused classroom where Albus was detained. Moody undid the enchantments on the room, and led Amelia into the room. Albus was sitting at a desk.

"I used to teach in this very room occasionally," Albus said. "I remember a young student by the name of Tom Riddle. He was an excellent student. A pity what he became when he grew up. I should have seen it coming. But I did not."

"Thanks for the walk down memory lane, Albus," Amelia said, "We're leaving now. I guess I should let you know a couple things before we leave, however. We just arrested Severus Snape. He came along voluntarily."

"Severus has done nothing wrong!" Albus said, "He made many wrong choices in his youth. He learned from his mistakes, and has been making up for them in the past decade. He is no longer a Death Eater, Amelia!"

"Who says we arrested him for being a Death Eater, Albus?" Moody asked.

"Also," Amelia said, "I'm sure you'll be delighted to know that we believe we've discovered the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. It is inside the bathroom Myrtle Warren usually haunts."

"Where we discovered her dead body," Moody said, "Surely you remember."

"Of course, I remember," Albus said.

"And you never suspected the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was inside that bathroom?" Amelia asked. "Myrtle said nobody ever asked her how she died. Why did you never bring it up?"

"She doesn't need to relive that horrible moment!" Albus exclaimed, "Nobody should have to die that young! It's a tragedy!"

"I believe that is the most sane thing you've said today, Albus," Amelia said. "However, Myrtle seemed to enjoy telling her tale. She wanted someone to hear it. She helped us discover the entrance to the Chamber. I don't think very many people ever talk to her. The Chamber could have been discovered years ago."

"Myrtle should just enjoy what she's been given," Albus said, "How many her age who have died have never had that chance? How many...?"

"Enough," Amelia said, "Come with us. Now."

"Where's my wand?" Albus asked. "I don't sense it on you. Where is it?"

"Does it matter?" Amelia replied, "You'll never use it again."

"Don't let Harry have it," Albus said, "He isn't ready..."

"Enough!" Amelia growled, "Silence, or I will silence you!"

Albus huffed, but went silent.

Moody escorted Albus out of the room and Amelia followed them, her wand ready in case Albus did something foolish.

She smiled to herself. Today's visit was _very_ successful. But the day was not over. She needed to have an important meeting with Minister Fudge, then she needed to speak to Auror Scrimgeour and Walden MacNair about the Acromantula infestation. But first she needed to visit Keeper Ragnok. Hopefully Harry's letter would reach him before she arrived. She decided to waste a bit of time, by escorting Dumbledore to the holding cells in the Ministry herself. She wanted to personally make sure Dumbledore would be ready for his trial. It would likely be the trial of the century!

* * *

 **There is a reason I didn't have Amelia interrogate other Professors. It will come up in the next couple of chapters.**


	20. Meetings

**Chapter 20  
Meetings**

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Early Afternoon**

Minerva McGonagall stepped into the Hospital Wing, and was almost immediately greeted by Poppy Pomfrey. She looked happier than usual.

"If I get a chance to kill Albus Dumbledore, I am going to do it, Minerva!" Poppy said.

Minerva raised her eyebrows. That was a most unexpected greeting.

"Step in line," Minerva muttered, "I have a feeling it will be a very long one. However, if you want an early chance, you should go now. Madam Bones and Alastor Moody are escorting him out of the castle – he is under arrest, and likely will never step into this castle ever again."

"Then I suppose I should call you Headmistress?" Poppy asked.

"Not just yet," Minerva said, "I have to speak with the School Governors. What's the status of your patients, specifically Mr. Creevey and Mr. Finch-Fletchley?"

"They're awake and no longer Petrified!" Poppy said, smiling, her eyes misty with happy tears, "They're rather confused, and were talking about seeing a gigantic snake!"

"A Basilisk," Minerva said, "The Unspeakables confirmed it. We've also discovered the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The Unspeakables will return tomorrow to put an end to the Basilisk."

"Oh, my," Poppy said, shuddering slightly; she cleared her throat. "Minerva, these students should have never spent this long in here. Dumbledore should have asked the Ministry for Mandrake Draught! Auror Shacklebolt said the Unspeakables had a stock of it."

"Dumbledore has a lot to answer for, indeed," Minerva said. "How about Nearly-Headless Nick and Mrs. Norris?"

"I was about to place some of the Draught in a dropper to give Mrs. Norris," Poppy said. "As for Nick – I don't know where to begin. I suppose fanning the odor of the Draught over him might do it, perhaps."

"If it doesn't, we'll ask the Unspeakables tomorrow," Minerva said. "May I speak to the students? I'll begin with Mr. Finch-Fletchley."

"They're rather confused at the moment, as I said," Poppy said. "I told them what the date was. I'm not sure they believe me."

"I'll speak to them," Minerva said.

"Only for a few minutes," Poppy said, "They need to rest, and they need Nutrient Potions."

"Very well," Minerva said.

Poppy led Minerva over to one of the beds, and through curtains. Justin Finch-Fletchley was sitting up."

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Poppy said, "I asked you to relax, and lay down."

"Feels like I've been laying down for a long time," Justin said, "It's weird. Are you sure its the last day of the year?"

"Indeed it is," Minerva said, "What do you remember?"

"I was planning on going to the library," Justin said, "In order to complete your essay, ma'am. Ernie MacMillan told me to leave and hide in our dormitory, in case Potter came around. Said I might be Potter's next target. I was on my way back to the dormitory, and I ran into Nearly-Headless Nick. I asked him if he had seen Potter around. Then... I don't remember anything else. Potter did this, didn't he?! He heard me talking about him!"

"Mr. Potter had nothing to do with this," Minerva said.

"He's a Parselmouth, ma'am!" Justin exclaimed, "Whatever he told you, don't believe him!"

"His girlfriend is a Muggleborn, Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Minerva said, "His dear, late mother was a Muggleborn."

"Girlfriend?" Justin asked, "Granger, right? I thought she was a genius. How thick does she have to be, being the girlfriend of the Heir of Slytherin."

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Minerva said, sighing, "Mr. Potter has recently taken his Inheritance Test. I assure you, he is not the heir of Salazar Slytherin. His Parselmouth ability came from the House of Black, it was a dormant ability through his own grandmother. I assure you, he is innocent."

"Prove it," Justin said.

"We're working on it," Minerva said.

"My parents must be so worried about me," Justin said, "I missed Christmas! We were going to have a family reunion with all my family!"

"I'm afraid your parents know nothing about your condition," Minerva said.

"Why ever not?!" Justin demanded, "They should have been told immediately! They're going to be angry."

"I'm sure there's going to be a lot of angry people," Minerva said, sighing. "It was not my idea to not contact your parents, it was Professor Dumbledore."

"Then he should be punished for this!" Justin said.

"He very well may be," Minerva said, "Get some rest, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. You'll be out of here soon enough."

"Haven't I had enough rest?" Justin scoffed. "All the classes and lessons I've missed! How will I ever make it up?"

"We'll discuss that later, Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Minerva said.

She left the curtained area, and followed Poppy to another bed. As she emerged through the curtain, she found Colin Creevey relaxed against the headboard.

"Hi, Professor McGonagall," Colin said, "Is it really the last day of the year?"

"Yes it is," Minerva said.

"Wow!" Colin said, grinning, "I feel like a time traveler! Where's my camera?"

"I'm afraid it was destroyed when you were attacked," Minerva said, "I believe the camera saved your life."

"It did?" Colin asked, grinning, "Wow! Brilliant! It was destroyed though? Darn. My father will be mad. He bought it for me for my last birthday. Wait, no, I mean my eleventh birthday. I turned twelve early this month. Wow, am I really twelve?"

"I guess so," Minerva said.

"I missed my birthday," Colin said. "That's strange. Has my attacker been caught?"

"No," Minerva said, "But we're getting very close."

"That's good," Colin said, "Bet it's a Slytherin! Cause who else would be the Heir of Slytherin. Did I take a picture of my attacker? Is that how you are going to find them?"

"I'm afraid the pictures were destroyed too," Minerva said.

"Oh, darn," Colin said, "I could have been the hero! Like Harry! Maybe Harry will find the attacker!"

"I doubt it, Mr. Creevey," Minerva said. "I'm glad you're alright. Get some rest, and we'll talk about what to do about the lessons you missed."

"Alright," Colin said.

Minerva smiled and left the curtained area.

"Two different responses," Poppy said, as she followed Minerva away from prying ears. "How peculiar."

"I do not think so," Minerva said, "Mr. Creevey has been a hyper, happy little child ever since I met him. He was attacked before the Dueling Club meeting in which Mr. Potter's Parselmouth ability was discovered. So he never heard the rumors about Mr. Potter possibly being the Heir of Slytherin. Mr. Creevey basically hero-worships Mr. Potter. Must have read about him before he came to Hogwarts. Mr. Finch-Fletchley on the other hand. The snake Mr. Malfoy had summoned was controlled by Mr. Potter, and it seemed to turn on Mr. Finch-Fletchley. So naturally, Mr. Finch-Fletchley believes Mr. Potter is responsible."

"What are you going to do about their parents?" Poppy asked.

"I'll contact them, of course," Minerva said, with a sigh, "That should be interesting. I need to round up the rest of the staff for a meeting and tell them what is going on."

"Should I be there?" Poppy asked.

"Actually, yes," Minerva said, "I need you to give each Professor a tame version of the Flushing Draught. I don't want to knock them out, but I want any Loyalty Potions effects gone from the staff. It will make things easier. I hate having to do that, because it is similar to what Albus did, but it has to be done to counteract what Albus did."

"I could mix the Potion into Butterbeer bottles which you could give to the staff," Poppy said, "Make a toast for a Happy New Year to begin."

"An excellent idea!" Minerva said, with a smile, "You don't need to be at the meeting very long, however. You have your patients to attend to. Basically what I'll be telling them is this. Both Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were arrested today."

"Severus too?" Poppy asked. "Unexpected."

"Perhaps," Minerva said, "The Chamber of Secrets investigation will soon be closed. But I'm afraid tomorrow is going to be _very_ interesting. The Unspeakables discovered that there is a colony of Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest."

Poppy gasped. "Oh, my! That's terrible! So close to Hogwarts?"

"Indeed," Minerva said, "A team of Aurors, and reps from the Beast Division will be here tomorrow to handle the colony."

"Handle?" Poppy asked.

"Extermination," Minerva clarified.

"Dear Merlin!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Also, the Unspeakables will be back tomorrow to exterminate the Basilisk," Minerva said.

"So it will be over," Poppy said.

"Not necessarily," Minerva said, "At the Start-of-Term Feast, the Unspeakables, and representatives of the Ministry will be here, when we announce the Chamber of Secrets investigation is over. If a student there is responsible, the Unspeakables and Ministry reps will hopefully know due to their emotions."

Poppy nodded. "A good idea. Thank goodness this is all going to be over before something much more terrible happens."

"Indeed," Minerva said. "I will be back before this evening to check on the students. Congratulations."

"No need to congratulate me; I had nothing to do with it, Minerva!" Poppy said, "I will definitely write some letters to the Ministry about this. They deserve our gratitude."

"Indeed they do," Minerva said, smiling.

She said farewell, then left the Hospital Wing, and headed down the corridor to continue the busy last day of the year.

* * *

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Mid-Afternoon**

Amelia Bones was currently making her way toward the Ministerial Offices on the first floor. She had just returned from Gringotts, where she spoke to Keeper Ragnok. The Goblin had received a letter from Lord Potter just minutes before her arrival, and was ready to give her a copy of James and Lily Potter's Final Will and Testament.

Before she had gone to Gringotts, she had been at the Holding Cells on Level Ten. Albus Dumbledore was now in a private cell, usually reserved for dangerous criminals. Many Death Eaters had been in that specific cell over the years. It gave Amelia an odd sensation of satisfaction to see a man as powerful and respected as Albus Dumbledore in that cell. The cell was heavily warded with enchantments, and guarded round the clock by experienced Aurors.

Severus Snape was in a cell too, and while it was enchanted with protections, they weren't as highly protected as the one Dumbledore was in. But that fine with Amelia. Severus had come willingly, and was resigned to his fate. In fact, he _wanted_ to be in Azkaban, for his own safety! That was madness, it its own way!

As soon as Amelia stepped into the waiting room of the Ministerial Offices, Fudge's personal secretary, Delilah, stood up.

"There you are!" Delilah said, "The Minister has been looking for you! He's been waiting for nearly an hour!"

Amelia sighed. That meant Fudge was upset with her. Just what she needed.

"Then I suppose I can walk right in?" Amelia asked.

Delilah glared at her, and opened the door to the Minister's Office. Amelia cleared her throat and stepped into the office. As soon as Cornelius Fudge saw her, he stood from his desk.

"There you are, Madam Bones!" Fudge exclaimed. "I've been expecting you for an hour now! An hour! I shouldn't be kept waiting! Why did I have to hear about Albus Dumbledore's arrest from my own secretary? She heard it from Rita Skeeter, wanting to get an interview from me about Dumbledore's arrest! Apparently Severus Snape has also been arrested? What in bleeding Merlin's baggy Y-fronts is going on?! Do you know what I've been dealing with? I am hosting a New Year's Eve party tonight! This will be the main topic, and I know next to nothing!"

Amelia sighed again. She should have known this would happen. There had been several cameras going off in the Atrium when she, Moody and Aurors were escorting Dumbledore toward the lifts. Rita Skeeter and other journalists and reporters were demanding answers.

"First off," Amelia said, calmly, "I was going to tell you. But I had to do something important before meeting with you. First I wanted to make sure Albus wouldn't escape from custody. Then I had to go to Gringotts to speak with Keeper Ragnok, the Account Manager of the House of Potter."

Fudge stared at her, then sat down in his chair.

"Sit down, Madam Bones," he said.

Amelia did as was asked, sitting at the chair across from Fudge.

"Why were you meeting with Harry Potter's Account Manager?" Fudge asked.

"Because I learned that James and Lily Potter's Will had recently been opened," Amelia said. "Harry Potter has recently become Lord Potter."

"Potter's – what – eleven?!" Fudge asked, looking rather shocked.

"Twelve," Amelia said.

"Why is he Lord Potter now?" Fudge asked.

"He should have been given the title at age eleven," Amelia said, "In their Will, his parents said he was to be Emancipated upon reading the Will, and he'd be able to take an Inheritance Test."

"Which would give him the right to be Lord Potter," Fudge said, nodding, "I see. Well, he can't claim his Family chair in the Wizengamot, not until he's seventeen. Emancipation doesn't give him permission. He can have a Proxy, if he can find one. Wait... James and Lily Potter had a Will, and it was only recently opened? Why wasn't it opened after they died? Who was the Witness? There had to be an official _human_ Witness!"

"There was," Amelia said, smiling, "Albus Dumbledore. Apparently he didn't want the Will opened."

"I'm going to regret asking this," Fudge said, "But why?"

"Good question," Amelia said, "Same question I had. I met with Lord Potter, and he gave me permission to obtain a copy of his parents' Will. I brought it with me. That's why I visited Gringotts before I came to you. I wanted you to personally see a section of the Will."

"Let's see it then," Fudge said, "Then you can to explain to me why the Leader of the Light is in a Holding Cell meant for dangerous criminals!"

Amelia removed the copy of the Will from her robes, then set it on Fudge's desk and flattened it out.

"Read the section on Guardians," Amelia said, "First name."

Fudge's eyes moved across the Will until he reached the correct section.

"Sirius Black," Fudge muttered, "Godfather, per the –! _What?_ This cannot be, Amelia!"

"It can and it is," Amelia said, "Sirius took part in the Godfather Ritual with James and Lily Potter, and their son, Harry. He could _never_ have betrayed the Potters. Minister Fudge, this certainly puts some doubt in the other reason he's in Azkaban. Sirius Black never had a trial, Minister. I know you're not to blame for that. Bartemius Crouch, and your predecessor, Millicent Bagnold, are to blame. As is Albus Dumbledore. He was the Chief Warlock, and he _knew_ Sirius couldn't betray the Potters. He'd be a corpse if he did! But he did nothing to help Sirius. Nothing! Why? That is what I want to find out. Minister, do you know where Harry has lived these past several years?"

"Muggle relatives, right?" Fudge asked.

"He lived with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley," Amelia said, "Look at the bottom of the Guardian section."

Fudge glanced down the parchment, and a frown crossed his lips.

"Forbidden to raise Harry," Fudge said, "Oh, dear..."

"Dumbledore was the one who gave Harry to the Dursleys, Minister," Amelia said, "He _knew_ they were forbidden to raise Harry, and he still sent him to them. Look at all those names of respectable families and Houses he could have been with, been raised by. Hell, I'm one of them!"

"This is... unsettling," Fudge said. "If word were to get out that the Boy-Who-Lived could have – should have – been raised by wizards... is this why you arrested Albus?"

"No, sir," Amelia said, "But those reasons are on the growing list of charges."

Over the next several minutes, Amelia told a flabbergasted Fudge exactly what she had uncovered. Everything from Dumbledore Obliviating Harry at a young age – though she did not include the Metamorph information – to using students, such as Ron Weasley, to spy on Harry, and everything in between.

She also told Fudge about the Chamber of Secrets investigation. How Dumbledore had decided not to contact the Ministry of Magic, and keep the investigation exclusively inside Hogwarts. Fudge was horrified to learn that two Muggleborn students had been Petrified, even more so to learn that they could have been resuscitated shortly after the fact if Dumbledore had contacted the Ministry. He was relieved to learn the students were likely awake now, and even more relieved to learn that Unspeakables were planning on killing the Basilisk as soon as the following day.

"I'm afraid it just gets worse," Amelia said, "The Unspeakables discovered a fairly large colony of Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest."

"A colony?" Fudge asked, "Close to Hogwarts? Are they a threat?"

"The leader is very old," Amelia said, "He forbids his children from attacking students. However... the Unspeakables fear mutiny. And if there isn't a mutiny, the leader could die in the next few years."

"It could be disastrous if that happens!" Fudge said, "What's being done about it?"

"I am going to be meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour and Walden MacNair after I am finished here," Amelia said. "And we'll put together a team of exterminators – Aurors, and reps from the Beast Division. They'll head out to Hogwarts tomorrow to take out most of the colony who are the threats."

"Take 'em all out!" Fudge said, "Can you imagine what parents would say if they found out? Did Albus know about this?"

"I can't see why he didn't," Amelia said, "He usually knows what is going on in and around Hogwarts."

"What's being done at Hogwarts regarding the Headmaster role?" Fudge asked.

"Well, I needed to speak to you about that," Amelia said, "Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall wishes to be Headmistress, but the School Governors need to agree to it. She agrees to meet them either here at the Ministry, or at Hogwarts, if at all possible."

"I'll arrange it," Fudge said, "Minerva would be a fine Headmistress. I'll tell the Governors I support Minerva. I'll make sure it happens before Sunday evening. That is when the students return from Christmas Break, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Amelia said, "Minerva's currently looking for a replacement for the Transfiguration and Potions posts."

"Right," Fudge said, "Why is Severus Snape in Ministry custody?"

Amelia explained her meeting with Snape. Fudge looked quite shocked.

"He _wants_ to go to Azkaban?" Fudge asked, "Good Merlin. Well, he'll get his wish. Those charges are pretty serious."

"Speaking of serious," Amelia said, "What will you do about Black?"

Fudge sighed. "I'll arrange a trial in front of the Wizengamot. Get Black out of Azkaban. Move him into a Holding Cell on Level Ten. And get him looked at from someone at St. Mungo's! He needs to be sane enough for trial! Great Merlin, this is hell in a hand-basket. Do I really have to put Albus Dumbledore on trial?"

"Did you listen to what I had to say about him?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, yes, of course I did!" Fudge exclaimed. "I'm not deaf! But this is... I never expected... fine, fine. I'll arrange a trial."

"In front of the entire Wizengamot?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, yes," Fudge said, "And I'll be temporary Chief Warlock until we can vote in a new one. Good Merlin, Amelia, we just got finished with the Winter Solstice Session. An emergency session so soon after is unheard of! But it has to be done. You're excused. I need to speak with someone from the Daily Prophet."

Amelia smiled. "Yes, sir. Thank you for listening to all of this."

"Yeah, yeah," Fudge muttered, "I need a drink."

Amelia chuckled under her breath. She collected the copy of the Potter's Will, then left the Minister's office. She still had so much to do!

* * *

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Late Afternoon**

Minerva was currently sitting at one end of a long table in the staff room of Hogwarts near the Entrance Hall. Nearly every staff member was there, aside from Madam Pomfrey and Argus Filch. The Hogwarts nurse had been there before the rest of the staff - aside from McGonagall, who had already been there - had arrived. She had delivered several bottles of Butterbeer, dosed with tamed-down Flushing Draught, which would simply remove any effects of Loyalty Potion, so that there wouldn't be any issues when it came to the announcement of Albus Dumbledore's arrest. Minerva planned to suggest the staff to visit Madam Pomfrey later to take the regular Flushing Draught.

Madam Pomfrey had told Minerva, that Argus Filch was currently in the Hospital, having reunited with his cat, Mrs. Norris who had been successfully resuscitated, no longer Petrified. Madam Pomfrey informed Minerva that she had given Filch a Flushing Draught, and a Calming Potion to calm the emotional caretaker.

The only staff member who didn't have a bottle of butterbeer in front of them at the table was the ghostly Professor Binns. The History of Magic Professor couldn't be mind-controlled, so there was no need. Hagrid's bottle had a Flushing Draught, but it was likely he wasn't affected either due to him being a half-giant.

"Is this meeting going to take very long, Minerva?" Gilderoy Lockhart said, "I've been invited to Minister Fudge's New Year's Eve party, and I need to get ready for it!"

"It won't take too long," Minerva said, "But first, I would like to call a toast."

"Hold on, now," Filius Flitwick said, "Where are Albus and Severus?"

"Oh, they won't be attending," Minerva said. "I will explain why soon. But first! A toast! To a New Year that is hopefully more excellent than the last!"

Minerva drank from her bottle of butterbeer, and she smiled when every Professor drank from their own. A few eyebrows fluttered, a side-effect to the Draught, but nobody besides Minerva seemed to notice.

"The reason I have called this meeting," Minerva said, "is to inform all of you of exactly why we were host to Ministry representatives this morning, including DMLE Head Amelia Bones."

"They were here to investigate the Chamber of Secrets, weren't they?" Pomona Sprout asked. "I thought they would speak with me about the Mandrakes."

"Your Mandrakes will be unnecessary, Pomona," Minerva said, smiling, "Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries brought Mandrake Draught. Mr. Creevey and Mr. Finch-Fletchley have both been cured."

"Oh, wonderful!" Pomona said, smiling with misty eyes, "I've missed seeing Justin in my class, and in the Hufflepuff Common Room."

"Albus had a change of mind?" Filius asked, "I was under the impression he wasn't going to contact the Ministry about the Chamber of Secrets."

"I was the one who contacted the Ministry," Minerva said, "But the Chamber of Secrets fiasco was only one reason why I contacted them. I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Some of you will not believe this, but I ask that you let me explain everything. You will all understand it very soon."

Minerva inhaled and exhaled as she looked at the staff, all of whom were looking at her.

"Albus and Severus were both arrested and taken into DMLE Custody," Minerva said.

There was a collective gasp around the table, and several staff members looked emotional and disbelieving.

"Why the bleedin' 'ell has Albus been arrested, Minerva?" Hagrid asked. "What 'as 'e ever done wrong?"

"It appears he has done plenty wrong, Hagrid," Minerva said. "To begin, he had a history of Compelling _both_ various students, and staff members. Yes, many of you – and myself – were placed under Loyalty Potions keyed to Albus. Those bottles of butterbeer in front of you were dosed with tame Flushing Draughts, so I could make sure the Loyalty Draughts were tamed down. I ask, after this meeting, you visit Poppy and take Flushing Draughts to remove any taints."

Minerva sighed. "Recently it was discovered that Harry Potter's magical core was still bound by seventy-five percent."

"Seventy five?" Filius asked, "But his magic is incredible in class!"

"It is indeed," Minerva said. "His core is now fifty-percent unbound. In a few days, Poppy will release another twenty-five percent. She isn't sure whether or not the last quarter will be unbound, simply because Mr. Potter is already above average even with a low magical core. Poppy should have noticed this long ago, but apparently Albus Obliviated and/or Compelled her not to notice it. She only recently noticed it due to a long-dormant ability in Mr. Potter."

"What kind of ability?" Lockhart asked.

"Mr. Potter is a Metamorphmagus," Minerva said. "Capable of cross-gender transformation. His female form is named Rose. I've met her. She has an entire separate personality from Mr. Potter."

A few of the staff members, most of whom taught Harry, looked quite surprised at this news.

"Mr. Potter is the dominant personality," Minerva continued, "A former student and fellow Metamorph, Nymphadora Tonks, is currently here at Hogwarts, staying until Sunday to help Mr. Potter hone his skills. His training should be complete by Sunday. At least I hope so. Today's lesson and yesterday's as well, were both postponed."

"Was 'Arry born with this ability?" Hagrid asked.

"Indeed he was," Minerva said, smiling, "At six years old, Harry discovered his Metamorph ability. At seven years old, his feminine form first emerged. Lily's sister found him, and she read him a letter from Lily which had told her that Harry had turned into a girl once as a babe. Lily's sister also told him he was a wizard, and told him about Metamorphmagi. She also said his feminine form's name was Rose – Lily and James had apparently given her that name."

"But I thought Harry knew nothing about magic until he was eleven," Filius said.

"No, 'e didn't," Hagrid said, "'E was very shocked when I first met 'im. I'm confused."

"The reason he didn't know," Minerva said, "Is because he had been Obliviated, by Albus Dumbledore."

"No!" Hagrid gasped, while several other staff members looked shocked. "Why would 'e do that?"

"Good question," Minerva said. "Harry was recently given a Flushing Draught. He remembers several times when Dumbledore Obliviated him as a child. The first was that same day Lily's sister told him he was a wizard. He was still in his feminine form when Albus arrived. Albus told him he was a boy, not a girl, that he was not a Metamorphmagus, nor was he a wizard. Obliviated Lily's sister as well."

"That's not right at all!" Sprout exclaimed.

Minerva went on to tell them what else she had learned from Harry. How Harry's feminine personality, Rose, had met Hermione Granger when they were children. How Albus had Compelled Harry, more than once, to do different things. How Ron Weasley was involved, and how Ron was _never_ really Harry and Hermione's friend.

"What's going to 'appen to Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"He's been given immunity from any DMLE charges," Minerva said, "He gave his testimony to Madam Bones which helped arrest Albus. However, more than likely, I am going to be Headmistress soon. I won't suspend or expel Ron Weasley just yet. But he _will_ be on strict probation. He won't be able to go to Hogsmeade next year, nor will he attend Quidditch matches. He cannot be near Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, or speak to them. In classes, he'll sit far away from them. When he's not in class, or having meals in the Great Hall, he'll either be in the Gryffindor Tower, or in the library if he has homework. If his grades do not improve, or if he breaks any of these rules, he _will_ be expelled."

Hagrid looked rather emotional about this, but the other Professors weren't surprised at all.

"Why was Severus arrested?" Aurora Sinistra asked, "Aside from being a known Death Eater, former or not."

Minerva explained Severus' involvement, including the fact that he used Legilimency on students and staff, brewed the Loyalty Potions and Compulsion Draughts the staff – and some students - were given. Then she told them the worst of Severus' crimes – how he had been involved in the attempted murder-by-proxy through troll of Hermione Granger. She had explained what had happened earlier when discussing Albus' crimes. However, the staff looked quite shocked.

"Why was Miss Granger a target?" Filius asked, "She is a brilliant student!"

"Because she was friendly with Mr. Potter," Minerva said, "In fact she's his best friend, and recently became his girlfriend. Albus didn't like how close she was to Mr. Potter."

"Is this about her being Muggleborn?" Charity Burbage asked, "Does Dumbledore not approve of the possibility of another Muggleborn marrying into House Potter?"

"Perhaps," Minerva said. "Speaking of Miss Granger, there is something I need to inform all of you about. Miss Granger recently had a Potions mishap, when she was experimenting with a Potion. She was brewing Polyjuice Potion. It worked too well. She accidentally used a feline hair... and turned into a Neko."

"Oh, my!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Most of the Professors looked just as shocked.

"A Neko, really?!" Lockhart said, "I've met a few Nekos myself. All were very lovely. I've been meaning to write a book about Nekos. Perhaps I can teach my classes about Nekos."

"It might be a good idea," Minerva said, "Because Miss Granger will continue to attend classes. She's understandably nervous about everything. She knows there will be students who tease and bully her. I will do my best to prevent this, and I want all of you to help."

The staff all nodded in agreement.

"There's more," Minerva said, "Miss Granger has already found her Mate, in Mr. Potter. I'm sure some of you know exactly what that means, and what will happen between Miss Granger and Mr. Potter."

"You're going to allow it?" Filius asked.

"I have no choice," Minerva said, "There is no way to prevent it. In fact it has already happened. For those who don't know what I am speaking of, Miss Granger's feminine cycles have been replaced with moments where she is in heat, like a cat. In fact she is currently going through it. It has already happened, as I said. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are now living in Private Quarters, behind a Griffin Statute which has been enchanted with Permission Wards. If someone attempts to break into their Quarters who does not have permission, the Griffin statue will attack. And because of enchantments I placed on it, it is nigh-on indestructible."

"So we need to make sure students avoid the Private Quarters," Pomona said, nodding.

"Most of them," Minerva said, "I've recently learned that Harry is currently in Betrothal Contracts with two students in his year: Daphne Greengrass, and Padma Patil. If their parents agree, they may be moved to Mr. Potter's Private Quarters to protect the contracts."

"A Neko as a mate, and Betrothal Contracts?" Pomona Sprout said, "Good heavens."

"Indeed," Minerva said, "Moving on. I am proud to say that the Chamber of Secrets investigation will soon be closed. The 'monster' has been discovered. It appears to be a Basilisk."

"Of course!" Filius exclaimed, and nearly fell out of his seat, "It seems so obvious now!"

"Indeed!" Hagrid said, "Spiders fleeing, the Acromantulas are afraid even, and roosters being murdered. A Basilisk. Bet its a beauty!"

"I knew it was a Basilisk," Lockhart said, "I was days, maybe a week, from discovering it."

"Uh-huh," Minerva muttered, then cleared her throat, "The Chamber of Secrets location has been discovered. The entrance is in the second floor witches' bathroom, more commonly known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Ah, of course!" Lockhart said, "One of the places I suspected."

Minerva resisted rolling her eyes, but it was a close thing. "A team of Unspeakables will be here tomorrow to go into the Chamber of Secrets, and destroy the Basilisk. You are welcome to join them, Gilderoy, if you wish."

Lockhart's eyes widened. "Well, I... I'm afraid I might be too tired after attending the Minister's party tonight. But I'll try to make it!"

"Destroy it?" Hagrid asked, "Really, Minerva? It's an innocent creature."

"Innocent, Hagrid?" Minerva asked, "It killed Myrtle Warren, and Petrified several students, including two this year! It framed your pet Acromantula. You were expelled because of it."

"Still a misunderstood creature," Hagrid muttered, with a frown.

"It will be killed," Minerva said, "It has to be done. It is far too dangerous. Unfortunately, the investigation does not end with its death. It is believed a student is behind these attacks – and no matter what you've heard from students' complaints, it is _not_ Mr. Potter!"

"O' course, it isn't!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter is indeed a Parselmouth, but it is through the dormant Black bloodline," Minerva said, "I'm sure many of you remember his dear grandmother, Dorea Potter, formerly Black. It is her House that the ability came from. He is not an Heir of Slytherin for Merlin's sake!"

"Never believed he was," Filius said. "Even though there are several students who believe this, unfortunately."

"Yes," Pomona said, "I was up to my ears in complaint notices when Mr. Finch-Fletchley was Petrified. They all thought Mr. Potter was guilty."

"On Sunday evening," Minerva continued, "During the Start-of-Term feast, we will announce that the Chamber of Secrets investigation has been solved. There will be Ministry reps there. One of our students is unfortunately behind these attacks. Unspeakables will be in the Great Hall during the feast, and they'll likely be able to pinpoint the guilty student. Hopefully this will all be over by then."

Most of the staff gave "hear-hears."

"Next," Minerva said, "Unspeakables won't be the only visitors here tomorrow. Aurors and members of the Beast Division will also be here. Hagrid, I must apologize, because this will upset you. The Acromantula colony in the Forbidden Forest is a threat against Hogwarts."

"It is not," Hagrid said, frowning.

"It is, Hagrid," Minerva said. "Your pet, the leader of the Colony, is getting old. It may die in a few years. When it does, the colony will go wild. They may follow the leader right now, but they won't follow his wishes when he dies. They'll likely come to Hogwarts in attempt to feed. The Unspeakables feel it could happen sooner, if there is mutiny in the colony. That is why they have to be stopped. Tomorrow, a group from the Ministry will go to the colony... and exterminate those who are a threat to Hogwarts. I'm sorry, Hagrid."

Hagrid had visible tears running down his face.

"Hagrid, listen to me," Minerva said, "Listen to me now."

Hagrid cleared his throat and looked at Minerva.

"I am forbidding you from going out to the colony tonight to warn them," Minerva said. "It would only anger them, and too many lives would be at risk. Including all of ours. They may attack you if you try to speak to them tonight. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Minerva," Hagrid stammered, "I understand."

"You have permission to go with the Ministry team if you wish," Minerva said, "But you will not like what is going to happen. If the leader, your pet, does not attack the Ministry group, he won't be killed."

"He won't attack," Hagrid said, "He's blind and old. But his children... it will be a war."

"I know this," Minerva said.

"Should any of us help the Aurors tomorrow?" Filius asked.

"Volunteers are welcomed," Minerva said, "But it will be extremely dangerous. To finish this meeting, I need suggestions for a new Transfiguration Professor – as I will be Headmistress, and won't be able to teach – as well as a new Potions Professor."

"You said Nymphadora Tonks is here?" Pomona Sprout, "Her mother, Andromeda, is an excellent Potions Mistress. But she's also a nurse at St. Mungo's. Suggest the idea to Miss Tonks so she can ask her mother."

"A good idea," Minerva said, "The Transfiguration Post?"

"What about Remus Lupin?" Filius asked, "I know he's a risk, but I do remember you telling me that he was an excellent student in Transfiguration. Perhaps he wants to be a teacher."

"I will contact him," Minerva said; she was planning to do so anyway concerning Lupin's old friend, Sirius Black. "Any other suggestions?"

"Horace Slughorn might come out of retirement if Andromeda Tonks doesn't take the post," Filius said.

"Perhaps," Minerva said, nodding. "Any more? No? Aurora, I would very much appreciate it if you will take Severus' place as the Head of Slytherin."

"Of course, Minerva," Aurora said, "I'll be happy to do it."

"Thank you, Aurora," Minerva said, "And thank you all. I know this was some troubling news about Albus and Severus, and everything else. I remind you all – aside from you Cuthbert, Hagrid - to visit Poppy to take a Flushing Draught to make sure you are free of mind-control. Have a wonderful evening."

Most of the staff members left, but Hagrid remained behind. He looked quite emotional.

"I can't believe Albus did all that," Hagrid said, "Are you positive, Minerva?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Minerva said, "Rubeus, I know you look up to him. Why shouldn't you? He gave you a job when you had been expelled. He gave you a home. I'm afraid he used that to manipulate you. I learned recently that Harry was never supposed to live with the Dursleys. His parents had forbid it. He had several suggested magical guardians. Several! Albus knew this too. I know you remember the night we dropped Harry off in Surrey."

"Aye," Hagrid said.

"Do you remember how cold it was that night?" Minerva asked. "It was early November. Harry was a baby, and we placed him on the doorstep. He spent the whole night on that doorstep before Lily's sister found him. And yet Albus didn't seem bothered by it. He just wanted us to leave before we could argue any more about leaving Harry with relatives he was not supposed to live with. We were both manipulated. I was Compelled by Albus to go along with it all, so I had no real choice in the matter. But it was worse for you, because Albus couldn't Compel you. He betrayed your trust, used you for his own means. I'm very sorry about that."

Hagrid sniffled and nodded.

"I will do my best to make sure your record is expunged, Hagrid," Minerva said, "I've heard rumors that Silvanus Kettleburn is retiring at the end of next term. I'm rather surprised he did not announce it today, but I'm sure he understands how overwhelmed we are at the moment. How would you like to be his replacement as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures?"

Hagrid's face brightened. "You mean it, Minerva?"

"I'll do my best to make it happen," Minerva said.

"If Kettleburn retires, I will be happy to accept!" Hagrid said, "Thank you, Minerva!"

"You're very welcome," Minerva said, "You're excused. And Hagrid? Stay out of the Forbidden Forest tonight. If you don't, the Ministry might see it as interfering with the operation they're going to be doing. If you're arrested, I cannot give you the Professor post. Can I?"

"No," Hagrid said. "I promise to stay out of the forest."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Minerva said. "You're excused."

Hagrid noisily stood up and left the staff room. Minerva sighed and relaxed in her chair. That had been difficult. But it lifted a huge weight from her shoulders. She sighed and stood up from her chair. She needed to speak to Miss Tonks, and then contact Remus Lupin. Hopefully he would agree to be the new Transfiguration Professor.

She headed out of the staff room to continue her day, looking forward to dinner that evening, and ending the year 1992 with a fine scotch or three before she went to bed.

* * *

 **Don't worry, readers. Remus will be the Defense Professor in Harry and Hermione's third year. This will only a temporary replacement until a permanent solution comes. The permanent solution just isn't ready to handle the load yet.**


	21. Happy New Year!

**Chapter 21  
Happy New Year!**

 **Author's Note: A few of my reviewers believed Lockhart has vile motives for going to the New Year's Eve Party. I wish I thought of that. Nope. He just said it to brag! He isn't even mentioned in this chapter. Heh!**

 **Warning: Sexual Situations between Underage Characters (12+)**

* * *

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Early evening**

Former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore was laying on the flimsy cot inside the private holding cell on Level Ten of the Ministry of Magic, staring at the ceiling. He would normally be pacing back and forth whenever he was deep in thought, but the cell was much too small for that. So he simply lay there, wondering how everything could have gone so horribly wrong.

Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody's arrival at Hogwarts had been a complete surprise to him. He had attempted to do some damage control before they had entered his office, hoping to figure out exactly why they were there. He assumed that they had discovered the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. That was indeed the reason they had been there, if only partially. He never expected that they were there to arrest him, not until it was too late, and Amelia had told him he was under arrest! If he had... well, he definitely would have been more prepared for the confrontation with Amelia Bones, and his old friend Mad-Eye Moody. Perhaps... perhaps he even would have fled Hogwarts before –

No. He wouldn't have fled or run away. He knew if he did, he would be relentlessly hunted down by Aurors, Hit-Wizards, and other representatives from the DMLE. He never would have had a moment's peace. So he had accepted being placed under arrest. Yes, he had attempted to make a deal. Unfortunately, that bastard Unspeakable, Algernon Croaker, knew _exactly_ what type of deal he was trying to make. He had no other ammunition, at least none that wouldn't interfere with his plans.

He simply hoped the Wizengamot wouldn't find him guilty. He thought he had enough allies and supporters in the Wizengamot, but he wasn't sure anymore. After all, tomorrow, the Daily Prophet would start the New Year off with a bang, and everyone in Britain would discover he had been arrested. He was no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts. His position as Chief Warlock was likely gone. And once the International Confederation of Warlocks discovered what had happened... he'd likely no longer be welcomed into their committee!

He had lost it all. All the power he had was lost.

No. He wouldn't give up. If he ended up in Azkaban, he'd find a way to break out. He vowed to get himself back on track when it came to guiding Harry Potter to his destiny. Even if it meant hiding away for a while and waiting for the right time. He would do it. But the right time would come eventually. The Greater Good depended on it! If Harry Potter did not fulfill his destiny, the wizarding world as he knew it would destroy itself!

He cursed the Fates that made him end up in this position. But it wasn't the fault of the Fates, was it? There were plenty to blame for his predicament. Chief among them was Minerva McGonagall. It wasn't until Amelia Bones had announced that he was under arrest did he realize just how Minerva had played him like a harp. He had been so worried about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger telling the DMLE what he had done to them, that he didn't even suspect Minerva. He had thought she was still unwaveringly loyal to him, owing to the many Loyalty Potions he had given her once a month. Obviously Poppy Pomfrey had given her a Flushing Draught after she had taken one herself, and gave the Draughts to Harry and Granger.

Even with the spying system inside Hogwarts, Minerva had somehow been able to contact the DMLE and inform Amelia Bones of his actions against herself, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Poppy Pomfrey, and he didn't know if her accusations had ended there!

McGonagall. Potter. Granger. Pomfrey. Bones. Even his good friend Alastor Moody. They had all betrayed him. And he had underestimated them all, which was the reason he was in this position.

Damn that Hermione Granger! The Mudblood was way too smart for her own good. And yet she had become a Neko because of a stupid mistake. Or was it? Was it a mistake? A mistake from the so-called 'smartest witch of her age'. Unlikely. She _knew_ what she was doing. Yes, Albus realized. She did it because she suspected what he was doing to her and her best friend. Nekos weren't susceptible to mind-control. She knew if she became a Neko, he couldn't control her anymore. Perhaps she figured she could prove her suspicions that he, Albus, was doing something to Harry!

Yes, that _had_ to be it.

Albus growled. He should have killed her long ago – perhaps even back on that day he found her playing alongside Harry's feminine form. If only he had known she'd be a thorn in his side. He could have killed her the night of the troll incident, and blamed her death on the troll. The only thing that had stopped him was the backlash that would have come his way from the Ministry. He would have surely been sacked from the Headmaster's post for the death of a student.

Albus snorted at the thought. Little did he know what would happen fourteen months later.

Suddenly, a tray appeared on the floor of the cell. On the tray, there was a plate of food, and a glass of water. Albus sat up, reached for the tray and picked it up. He studied that sandwich that was sitting on the plate, next to some veggie sticks. The sandwich had a flimsy piece of fish and a thin slice of cheese on top of it, between two pieces of bread.

"Enjoy your dinner, Dumbledore," the Auror guard chuckled darkly, outside his cell, "Happy New Year! Hey... weren't you invited to Fudge's party tonight? Shame. Maybe next year. Oh! Right! You'll be in Azkaban next year."

The Auror guard chuckled again. "Nothing to say? Did the cat get your tongue?"

Albus' hands shook at the mention of 'cat'. Between Minerva's cat Animagus, and Granger's Neko, he had had enough of cats! Had the Auror said that on purpose? He did, didn't he?! Albus growled and threw the tray on the floor, the glass of water splashing the wall, and the food flinging across the ground.

"You could have told me you didn't want anything to eat," the Auror guard said.

The food, plate, tray and glass vanished. Albus laid back down, knowing he was going to go hungry for the night.

What he wouldn't do for one of his lemon drops at that particular moment...

* * *

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Early evening**

In a dark, damp, and cold cell in Azkaban, located in the middle of the North Sea, the only truly innocent man in the prison, Sirius Black, was sitting against the wall of his cell. Around him, other prisoners were screaming, cackling, talking to themselves, or making other noises.

Earlier that day, he heard two Azkaban guards – the human ones – talking as they passed by his cell. According to what he had heard, it was New Year's Eve. Tomorrow would be the first day of 1993. Eleven years and nearly two months, he had been in Azkaban. Eleven years and nearly two months since two of his best friends had been killed. Their child would be going on twelve-and-a-half years old now. So many years he had missed out on with his godson because of a series of mistakes he had made.

"Should... auld... acquaintance... be forgot," Sirius said, in a sing-song voice, "and never... brought... to mind...?"

"Cousin," the cooing voice of Bellatrix Lestrange said from somewhere nearby, "Did I ever tell you that you have a _horrid_ singing voice? I believe I did, once, when we were very young. You were so very handsome back then. Handsome, but a horrible singing voice. What ever happened to that handsome devil? You never responded to my advances. Didn't you find me beautiful? I _begged_ Daddy to ask Uncle Orion to Betroth you and I. Did I ever tell you that? It was only then did I discover he stuck me with Rodolphus. Come to find out -"

"Rodolphus was shagging his brother," Sirius mouthed at the same time Bellatrix said it out loud, he heard it several times before.

"Couldn't get it up for me," Bellatrix said. "I bet you could, cousin. We could find out. Perhaps the guard will let me bunk in your cell tonight. I'll give you a kiss to bring in the New Year. Oh, and so much more."

"Not if you were the last bitch on earth," Sirius muttered.

"Filthy blood-traitor!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Shut up!" a guard roared.

"Is that you, Casper, you dirty Mudblood?" Bellatrix cooed. "I thought the Dementors ate you. Maybe the theory's right, and Mudbloods don't have souls to _suck_."

Bellatrix screamed in pain, then cackled again in apparent pleasure. The guard had obviously hexed her. Sirius sighed, and rolled his eyes. The guards didn't understand that Bellatrix got off when they did that. The guard, Casper, then appeared in front of Sirius' cell.

"Get up, Black!" Casper said. "You're coming with me."

"Mudblood's taking you to the Dementors tonight, Cousin!" Bellatrix said, "Are you sure you don't want one last shag?!"

Sirius moved to his feet. He flinched when Casper cast his wand in his direction. Sirius expected a hex or curse, but the only thing that happened was his wrists were brought together in front of him, and magic-binding shackles were placed on him.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, hoarsely.

"Dunno," Casper said, "British Ministry of Magic wants you in their custody for some reason."

"Hear that?" Bellatrix asked, "They're throwing you through the veil! Dementors are too good for you, Cousin!"

Sirius' eyes widened. Was his insane cousin right? Was this his last day on earth? Perhaps he would be reunited with James and Lily again. He wondered if the Ministry would let Harry watch him be thrown through the Veil. At least Sirius might get one last glimpse of his godson. He wondered if Harry looked like James...

Casper opened the cell door. "Come on, Black. Get moving. We don't got all night!"

Sirius stepped forward. He trudged out of the cell slowly, and followed another guard as Casper followed behind him.

"Let me have him for a little while, Mudblood," Bellatrix said, as they neared her cell, "Are you really going to let him die without one last shag? I thought Mudbloods were supposed to be merciful."

She squealed, both in pleasure and pain, as Casper hexed her again.

"You don't want to take her up on her offer, do you, Black?" the guard in front of Sirius asked.

Sirius ignored the man. He merely trudged forward down the corridor.

There was one silver lining in all of this. At least he'd never have to deal with Azkaban again.

* * *

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Evening**

Amelia Bones was currently sitting at one of several circular tables, that had been set up in a section of the Atrium, in the Ministry of Magic, for the Minister's New Year's Eve celebration. She was dressed in one of her best formal outfits for the celebration.

She couldn't fathom why, but for some reason she had been invited to sit with Minister Cornelius Fudge. Sure, there were other various important figures at the table, including Rufus Scrimgeour, Bartemius Crouch and Dolores Umbridge, but she was surprised when she learned she would get to personally have dinner with the Minister. She thought she had upset him with the news she had given him earlier that day. He had certainly been flustered when she had left his office.

To her left sat her niece and ward, Susan. Her niece was no stranger to social events like this. She had been attending them ever since she was seven years old. Amelia had considered it preparation for when she eventually replaced her as Lady Bones, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones. Susan was currently gazing off toward another table. Amelia looked on to see what her niece was preoccupied with. She smiled when she saw a few youngsters Susan's age – Susan's classmates, and friends she had grown up with over the years.

"Go on then," Amelia said.

"Oh, I couldn't," Susan said, "It isn't everyday I get to dine with Minister Fudge."

"I'm honored, young lady," Fudge said, smiling, "But I would have no issues if you wanted to go have fun with your little friends. That is why you're here, isn't it?"

Susan looked at Amelia, who smiled and nodded. Susan grinned, thanked the Minister, stood and walked off toward her friends.

"Apologies, Minister," Amelia said, "Seems she hasn't quite left the 'children's lounge' yet."

The 'children's lounge' was quite literal in its meaning. At every social party, children up to a certain age were split up from their parents so they could socialize with other children, while their parents socialized with other adults. The room they were always in was coined the children's lounge. When they reached a certain age – usually teenage years – they were given permission to join the adults.

"Oh, no apology needed," Fudge said, "I understand completely. Susan's a wonderful young lady. You've raised her well. I'm sure her parents would be proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," Amelia said.

Fudge's secretary, Delilah, stepped up to him and whispered into his ear.

"Haven't I already given them my statement?!" Fudge muttered. "Fine! Later! I'm eating! Don't you see that? Bother me again, and I will fire you!"

Delilah went pink and stepped away from the table.

"Troubles, Cornelius?" Dolores Umbridge asked.

"Ruddy vultures," Cornelius muttered, "Rita Skeeter is the worst of them. I know she wants a personal interview about my opinion of Albus Dumbledore's arrest. I just don't know what to say to her."

"Be honest?" Amelia suggested.

"Honesty?" Fudge asked, "She doesn't want honesty, Amelia. The public already knows how close a friendship I have with Albus Dumbledore. If I tell her that, she'll twist it up. She'll ask me why I didn't see this coming! Albus Dumbledore is one of the most respected gentlemen in Great Britain. Just you wait! Once this gets out, Howlers will make a mess of my office, demanding I pardon Dumbledore."

"Pardon me, Minister," Amelia said, "But I don't think that will happen. Once the public learns of what he did to Harry Potter..."

Fudge's wine glass shook as his hand grasped the stem of it.

"Perhaps," Amelia said, "You shouldn't focus on Dumbledore in your interview."

"What are you suggesting, Madam Bones?" Umbridge asked.

"Focus on Harry Potter, Minister," Amelia said, "Perhaps you should – I don't know – apologize to him?"

"Apologize?" Fudge asked.

"Why, yes," Amelia said. "Apparently Albus has been victimizing Harry since he was seven years old. Even longer, if you add in some certain facts. Evidence supports the fact that Dumbledore used Obliviations in a Muggle house. On Harry _and_ his Muggle Aunt. Shouldn't that type of magic have been detected by the Ministry?"

"Amelia, I wasn't even in office back then," Fudge said.

"True," Amelia said, "But you lead the Ministry of Magic now. So, you would say... on the behalf of the Ministry of Magic -"

"Forgive me for interrupting, Madam Bones," Umbridge said, sweetly. "But you sound as if you're trying to put words in Cornelius' mouth. You're not his advisor."

"Wasn't that Dumbledore's position?" Amelia asked, doing her best not to glare at Umbridge.

"No, she's right, Dolores," Fudge said, "You're right, Amelia. It would certainly win the affection of the public, and I will need that to hurdle this backlash from this Dumbledore fiasco. Even worse will it be if the Wizengamot finds him innocent."

"All I can do is present the evidence, Cornelius," Amelia said. "It is up to the rest of the Wizengamot to decide."

Fudge nodded and drank from his glass of wine.

"Minister," Bartemius Crouch said, "I've been meaning to ask you something all evening. Is it true that you've given Sirius Black a trial?"

"Something that should have been done years ago, Bartemius," Amelia said, coldly, staring at the man partially responsible for sending Sirius to Azkaban without a trial.

"Madam Bones, please," Fudge said, sighing. "Yes, Bartemius, I have. Evidence has come up that proves he is innocent in at least one of the crimes he was sent to Azkaban for. It puts doubt in his other crimes. Madam Bones is right. He wasn't originally given a trial. That needs to be remedied, Bartemius. He will be given a trial on Saturday morning, before Dumbledore's trial. In fact, I believe he is in one of the Holding Cells on Level Ten at this moment."

"He is," Rufus Scrimgeour said, after taking a sip of wine from his glass, "Guards from Azkaban informed me before I came to the celebration."

"I would be cautious with that wine, Rufus," Amelia said, "You need to be alert tomorrow."

"What is happening tomorrow?" Umbridge asked.

"You didn't hear?" Amelia asked. "It was discovered there is a dangerous colony of Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts. Rufus has graciously accepted to take part in exterminating the colony."

"A c-colony o-of –!" Umbridge shuddered, "Why wasn't something done about this before now?"

"Dumbledore knew about the colony, it appears," Amelia said, "And he did nothing."

"How could he risk such a dangerous threat?" Umbridge asked.

"On top of everything else that has been uncovered, I'm not exactly surprised," Amelia said, "He's been very foolish when it comes to decision-making as of late in Hogwarts, especially when it comes to the safety of the students."

"Something needs to be done, Cornelius," Umbridge said. "Not just about Dumbledore, but about Hogwarts. We can't allow these threats to happen around the children!"

"Minerva McGonagall will be a fine Headmistress, Dolores," Cornelius said, "I have no doubt about that."

Amelia frowned at the skeptical look on Umbridge's face. She would have to watch Umbridge in the future. Especially once Hermione Granger's Neko lifestyle was discovered. Umbridge would not be pleased that a Neko was allowed to be a student at Hogwarts. It was no secret she had bigoted views toward 'half-breeds', as well as Muggleborn. Hermione was now technically _both._

"Here, here, Minister!" Amelia said, raising her glass, "I completely agree."

Fudge smiled, and raised his glass as well, too oblivious – or perhaps too inebriated – to notice his Senior Undersecretary's facial expressions.

* * *

 **Thursday, December 31** **st** **, 1992 – Near Midnight**

As the grandfather clock ticked down the final minutes of 1992, Harry and Hermione were cuddled up together on one of the sofas, in front of the comfortably warm hearth. The bright orange fire crackled in a relaxing melody.

After dinner, earlier that evening, the Neko inside Hermione had surfaced, lusting after Harry once again. So Harry and Hermione had sated that lust – the Neko wanting Harry to, once again, take her from behind - then they slept for about three hours afterward. Hermione had placed an alarm charm on their pillows on Harry's bed, and they had woken due to the charm at half-past-eleven, so they could be awake in time for midnight, as Harry had promised Hermione.

As Harry glanced at the Marauder's Map sitting on the coffee table, a thought crossed his mind, and he gasped out loud.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned, as she looked at him.

Harry reached around Hermione and picked up the Map.

"The Marauder's Map," Harry whispered. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Hermione, I completely passed it over in my father's letter and didn't realize until now! In his letter, he said he hoped I 'carried on his title as a Marauder'. My Dad made this map, Hermione! He and his friends. He mentioned something about 'Uncles', but he was an only child. He mentioned Sirius, and... two others, I think."

"Your father and his friends were the Marauders?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Harry said, grinning. "This map is an Heirloom, like my Cloak!"

"That's brilliant," Hermione said.

"And you said the Marauders may be untrustworthy," Harry said, grinning, "Ha!"

"They might have still been untrustworthy, Harry," Hermione said, echoing his grin, "You said they could have been pranksters like Fred and George. But I do feel much better about it now."

Harry nodded, still grinning. He now had two things from his father, more if he counted the things from his Hope Chest, but his Map and Invisibility Cloak were things his father used a lot. Harry set the map back on the table and cuddled back up to Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione murmured.

"Hmm?" Harry replied.

"Do you think my parents are celebrating New Year's Eve like they did with me last year?" Hermione asked, "Even though – you know – I'm not there, and – well, everything that happened a couple days ago..."

"I don't know," Harry said. "You could write to them, you know. Hedwig will probably be back tomorrow."

"I'm not ready yet," Hermione said. "I don't know when I'll be ready."

"Alright," Harry said, "It is up to you. I'm not going to interfere anymore. I said what I needed to say to your parents, and I'm done now."

"Thank you," Hermione said, "I know you're just trying to help me. But I don't think my parents are going to change their minds anytime soon."

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said, "Your mother -"

"- was just trying to get on my good side," Hermione said. "They were playing 'good cop, bad cop'. It isn't the first time that happened when I had arguments with them. Don't be fooled by her crocodile tears."

"If you say so," Harry said.

Hermione released herself from his loving arms, and slowly stood up. She turned back to him, and he looked at her with questioning eyebrows.

"Dance with me, Harry," Hermione said.

"I-I don't know how to dance," Harry said, "I'm probably horrible."

"We're not going to do a waltz, Harry," Hermione said, "Hold me, and we can sway back and forth."

"There's no music," Harry said.

"Quit making excuses," Hermione said, as her ears flattened, "I don't expect you to be an expert, Harry. Just dance with me. Hold me. That is all I want."

Harry sighed and stood up. Hermione's ears raised back up, and her tail wagged, happily. She took his hand in one of hers, and led him over to the clear section of the floor between the seating area and the hearth. She placed his hands around her waist, and wrapped hers around his neck.

"Sway with me, Harry," Hermione said, "Back and forth.., back and forth... not too fast now."

Harry cleared his throat, and begin swaying in time with Hermione. She slipped her hands down to the middle of his back, and laid her head against his chest, purring happily as her tail moved rhythmically. Harry smiled, knowing he must be doing this right.

Hermione started humming a tune under her breath. Harry recognized the song, having heard his Aunt singing it once – rather horribly – several years ago on New Year's Eve.

"I think that song is meant to be sung at midnight," Harry said.

"Are you telling me my mouth won't be otherwise preoccupied at midnight?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed, as his pyjama bottoms tightening due to the thoughts moving through his mind. Unfortunately, because she was so close to him, Hermione felt his bulge too.

"Harry!" she chuckled, softly, "I meant a kiss."

"Did you?" Harry asked.

"You're incorrigible," Hermione murmured.

Harry chuckled under his breath, and kissed the top of her head, between her cat-ears. Hermione hummed, and started singing audibly.

" _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And days o' lang syne!"_

Harry smiled. Hermione had a pretty singing voice. Unfortunately she didn't seem to know more of the song, because she continued to hum the tune under her breath.

"What time is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced over at the grandfather clock. "Two more minutes."

Hermione hummed. She went silent, and they continued to sway – the only sounds were the crackling fire in the hearth. Harry kept his eyes on the clock, waiting. Then...

"Ten seconds," Harry said.

They counted down together, as Hermione lifted her head away from his chest.

"... three... two... one!" they chanted together, "Happy New Year!"

Harry leaned toward her, and gently touched her lips with his. Hermione hummed against his lips, as she returned his kiss. They kissed until they couldn't breathe no more. When she backed away, Hermione took his hands in hers, and led him back over to the sofa. Before he could sit down, Hermione moved her hands to his pyjama bottoms. Harry realized what she wanted to do.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm still here, Harry," Hermione said, "I want to begin the New Year with a memorable experience that I can actually share with you."

"Shouldn't we do this in bed?" Harry asked.

"More romantic in front of the hearth," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. He dropped his pyjama bottoms, blushing softly when he realized his penis was already relatively hard from being in close proximity to Hermione. Hermione grinned as she looked toward his crotch. She then gently pushed him down onto the sofa, and moved down to her knees in front of him. She wrapped a hand around his penis and started stroking it.

"I just realized – it was the Neko controlling my movements when I did this," Hermione said, as she watched her hand stroke him, "I hope I know what I'm doing."

"You're doing fine so far," Harry said, huskily.

Hermione smiled. She licked her lips, and began to lean toward his penis. Harry placed a finger on her lips, and she looked at him questioningly.

"Your fangs," Harry said, "The Neko – she – you... your fangs always retracted into your teeth before you did this."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Then, when her fangs retracted backwards into her teeth, her eyes widened.

"I had no idea I could do that," she said, "The book on Nekos mentioned something... and I tried, but it wouldn't work."

"Maybe it only happens during moments like this," Harry said, "when you're – er -"

"Aroused?" Hermione suggested.

Harry blushed and nodded. "I was going to say 'horny'."

"How crude of you," Hermione teased, grinning.

Harry merely smiled and relaxed against the sofa. Hermione hesitated for a moment, before she leaned toward his penis and brushed her tongue against the underbelly. She paused, testing the taste, then continued lapping her tongue up his shaft. Soon, she moved her lips to the tip of his penis, and wrapped them around the bulbous head. She paused, testing the taste once again, then slowly sucked him into her mouth.

However, unlike when the Neko performed, Hermione stopped only halfway. Her ears flattened – Harry realized she was likely disappointed with herself for not taking him entirely into her mouth. He gently took one of her hands, and placed it at the bottom of his shaft. She wrapped her hand around the bottom half her lips weren't around. She then began bobbing her mouth up and down in his lap, while also stroking her hand in the same rhythm. When Harry moaned in pleasure, Hermione's tail waved around happily, obviously quite pleased with herself. She continued with a bit more bravado.

Harry placed his hands on her head and started stroking her ears. Hermione purred gutturally, and Harry smiled as he felt the the vibrations in her throat. He loved that feeling, and was glad it wasn't just something the Neko could do.

Hermione was able to continue for three minutes before Harry felt the pleasure rise.

"Hermione," Harry gasped, "I'm think I'm about -"

Hermione raised her mouth on his penis, and brushed her tongue around the sensitive tip, but still kept him between her lips. Harry groaned as he ejaculated. Hermione took a bit of his seed into her mouth, before she backed away. Her eyes widened as the remainder of Harry's orgasm spurted onto her face, as well as onto her hand. She then forced herself to swallow.

"Bit of an acquired taste," she muttered. "I'm guessing the Neko loves it."

"Like a cat and her cream," Harry said, grinning.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded playfully, before giggling at his pun.

She wiped the goo from her cheek and studied it for a moment, before lapping her tongue at it. Then, with her clean hand, she collected her wand from inside her pyjama top – Harry realized she had stored it in her training bra – and cast a verbal cleaning charm, vanishing the mess.

As Harry admired Hermione, he realized what he wanted to do.

"Undress and lay down on the sofa," he said.

Hermione's tail wagged. She stripped down until she was completely naked, then moved to the sofa and laid down lengthways against the throw pillow.

Harry crawled up the sofa, hovering over her and kissed her softly. Hermione hummed against his lips as she returned the kiss. When Harry backed away, he kissed her chin, then moved down to her left budding breast, and brushed his tongue around her nipple, before sucking it between his lips. Hermione purred in pleasure. Harry repeated the same movement with her other nipple, then moved his head down. He dabbed his tongue at one of her additional nipples, and Hermione squirmed. He looked up at her. She shook her head, and Harry realized he didn't want her playing with her additional nipples.

"Too awkward?" Harry asked.

"I'm only getting used to them," Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry said.

He moved down to her belly button and dipped his tongue into it. He grinned when she giggled.

"Ticklish," Hermione muttered.

Harry dipped his tongue back into her belly button a couple more times, relishing in her giggles. He then cleared his throat and moved between her legs, getting an up-close view of her most private region.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "I know what you want to do. Have you... done that yet?"

Harry shook his head. "I thought I would wait until you were – er -"

"Coherent?" Hermione suggested. "That's very sweet of you. Do you remember what Madam Pomfrey taught you?"

Harry nodded. At the time it was quite embarrassing to get such a detailed lesson, but now he appreciated it. He made himself comfortable between her legs, inhaled, exhaled and dabbed his tongue against her slit. Hermione purred in pleasure, her cat ears fluttering, and her tail waving around. Feeling a bit more brave, he cupped his mouth around her bare, pink pussy and slid his tongue up and down her slit. Her soft purrs of pleasure would have left him smiling had his mouth not been occupied. When he slipped his tongue inside her, Hermione moaned out loud, and Harry tasted a bit of sweet wetness. She wasn't showing the usual signs of an orgasm, so he knew she hadn't reached that peak just yet. He lapped up the sweetness, before slipping his tongue inside her again and exploring her depths.

He moved a hand to his penis and began to stroke it back into hardness, so he would be ready when it came time. He thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy a few times, relishing in her gasps and mewls. He then rubbed his tongue against her folds and discovered a little ball of nerves, which he realized must be the clitoris that Madam Pomfrey had mentioned. He knew that was a very sensitive spot, so he flicked his tongue over and around it, relishing in the sounds of pleasure Hermione made.

He continued pleasuring her for another minute until, with a gasp of his name, her orgasm arrived. He thrust his tongue back into her pussy, and his reward was a mouthful of sweet liquid, as her body twitched around him. When she was finished, Harry backed away onto his haunches.

"Wow," Hermione gasped, "That was incredible."

"We're not done just yet," Harry said.

Hermione smiled, her yellow eyes staring at him. "Harry. I want you inside me."

Harry nodded. He positioned the tip of his penis against her entrance, which was still moist from her orgasm. He gently slipped inside her, and her purred as her tail wiggled happily. He moved back and forth inside her, until he was completely engulfed inside her warmth. He placed his hands on either side of her upper body.

"This feels so good," Hermione murmured.

"I'm not sure how good I will be," Harry said. "It feels... different, somehow."

"My inner Neko was mostly in control until now, right?" Hermione asked, "I mean you were doing your part, but the Neko was guiding us. Technically, this could be seen as our first time, without the pain of losing my virginity. First time is always going to be a learning experience. We're learning together. Alright?"

Harry nodded.

"You can move now," Hermione murmured.

Harry slowly slid backwards until his penis was barely inside her, then slipped back into her. Hermione hummed in pleasure, and Harry felt slightly braver. He began a rhythm, slowly moving back and forth inside her, never leaving her completely. Hermione pulled his head toward her and kissed him softly. Harry returned the kiss as he continued his movements inside her. Hermione took her tail into her hands and began stroking it, purring in pleasure.

Hermione's second orgasm came a couple minutes later, and that was all Harry could take, before he spilled his own orgasm deep her as her juices combined with his seed. He remained inside her until his orgasm subsided, then pulled himself out of her. As Harry crawled to lay down behind her on the couch, Hermione grabbed her wand and performed another cleaning charm, vanishing the excess of their orgasms. She then placed her wand on the coffee table, and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was wonderful, Harry," Hermione said. "Thank you for making tonight so special. It was a perfect way to bring in the New Year."

"Good," Harry murmured; he was feeling very sleepy.

"I think we should just sleep in here tonight," Hermione said.

Harry could only nod, happily agreeing with her. He didn't think he could move anyway. He was too tired.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione said, "Happy New Year."

"Love you," Harry murmured, and drifted off to sleep moments later.

* * *

 **There's that quick (?), awkward 'first time' some of my readers might have been looking for. Next chapter there will be another moment of intimacy. But it isn't Harry and Hermione. Then who...? You'll see. Some of you might not like it, but I think it will be a nice introduction to a couple of characters.**

 **In other news, Bellatrix's behavior and dialogue during Sirius' PoV was completely unplanned. But I thought it was appropriate for her character.**

 **I am currently having a bit of trouble with some chapters that are coming up. I have two more chapters complete which will both come out in the next week (from the time this is published). Once I get past these hurdles, I should be able to write a whole string of chapters.**


	22. Interlude: Padma and Parvati Patil

**Chapter 22  
Interlude: Padma and Parvati Patil**

 **Warning: Sexual Situations between Underage Characters (12+), Fem-Slash, Sibling Incest**

* * *

 **Friday, January 1** **st** **,** **1993 – Early morning**

In the Southall district of London, stood a quaint, two-story home which belonged to the House of Patil. When Pacha and Ashanti Patil had purchased the house seven years prior, they had planned for their twin daughters, Padma and Parvati, to eventually sleep in separate bedrooms. They had attempted to do this when the twins were nine years old.

However, the morning after they had moved Padma into her new bedroom, they discovered that Padma's bed – which had been in her bedroom – was now back in her sister's bedroom as it had been in the months and years before. Padma, of course, could never have moved the bed without difficulty, and definitely without making a lot of noise. Her parents soon realized the bed had been moved by Padma, using accidental magic. Apparently she had been very upset that she and her sister couldn't sleep in the same room anymore, and her emotions had moved her, and her bed, into her sister's room.

So the third bedroom had remained a guest bedroom, and the twins continued to sleep in the same bedroom. They never shared a bed until they had returned home from Hogwarts a year ago for Christmas Break. The twins were in separate Houses at Hogwarts, so they didn't get the chance to sleep in the same bedroom, as they always had. But when they returned home for the first time, Padma had snuggled up into her sister's bed, and slept next to her sister. Ever since then, they did this occasionally whenever they were home.

The first day of 1993, however, was not one of those occasions. When Padma Patil woke up early on the first day of the year, she felt very lonely, even though her twin, and best friend, Parvati was across the room in her own bed. Over the past couple of days, Parvati didn't even attempt to snuggle up in Padma's bed. In fact, Parvati had been avoiding her.

It didn't take a Ravenclaw to know why Parvati was avoiding her twin. It had started Tuesday evening during dinner at the dining room table. Their father had received a letter from Gringotts, earlier that day.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday**_ _ **, December 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1992 – Evening**_  
 **  
** _The Patil Family were dining together, as they always did when the twins were home. They were discussing plans for the rest of Christmas Break._

 _"I wish we were invited to the Minister's New Year's Eve Party," Parvati said, frowning, "Lavender gets to go."_

 _"Lavender's family is a Noble House and has a seat on the Wizengamot," Ashanti said. "Most, if not all, of the Wizengamot are usually always invited to big Ministry parties."_

 _"And we're only a Minor House," Parvati said. "I know."_

 _"I think that may change in the coming years," Pacha said, "I have a feeling the Great Alliance will return soon enough, and our House will ascend."_

 _"But," Padma said, confused, "The Great Alliance has been dormant ever since James Potter died, and Harry went to live with the Muggles."_

 _"Yeah," Parvati said, "Harry's twelve years old. That's five – four-and-a-half years until he turns seventeen."_

 _"Unless he were to become Lord Potter earlier than his seventeenth birthday," Pacha said, "I don't know all the details, but it appears that Harry has very recently – perhaps even today – taken his Inheritance Test at Gringotts. As he is the Heir Apparent, and last surviving member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, it would appear that he has become Lord Potter as soon as he took the Inheritance Test."_

 _"How do you know this, Daddy?" Padma asked._

 _Padma studied her father's behavior, as he and her mother exchanged glances. They only did this when they had to tell them something serious or secret._

 _"Your mother and I have been keeping a secret from you for all of your lives," Pacha said. "About a month after your first birthday, James Potter approached me. He wished to talk to me about placing his son, Harry, in a Betrothal Contract with one of my daughters."_

 _"Which one of us?" Parvati asked._

 _"Daughter, do not interrupt your father," Ashanti scolded her._

 _"It's Padma, isn't it?" Parvati asked, "Just because she was born a few minutes before me."_

 _"Parvati!" Ashanti scolded._

 _"I'm right, aren't I?" Parvati asked. "Am I in a Betrothal Contract too?"_

 _"We were never approached for a second Contract," Pacha said._

 _"Then I'm doomed with the Line Continuance Option," Parvati said, "Doomed to be a second-wife, to be responsible for continuing our Houses' line. Am I going to end up with a man far older than myself?"_

 _"What's so terrible about that?" Ashanti asked, "It is what I went through. It is what many of your Aunts have gone through in India."_

 _"I'm a British witch, Mother!" Parvati said, "I might have been born in India, but I'm British! I want to marry a wizard my age like a normal witch. Like Padma. Why her? Why not me? I'm a Gryffindor, Harry's a Gryffindor! This isn't fair!"_

 _Without being excused – as was proper during Patil family meals – Parvati stood up and ran out of the dining room. It wasn't until that moment that Padma realized what was going on. She had been so distracted by her twin sister's complaints, that she hadn't given herself time to think._

 _"I'm Betrothed to Harry Potter?" she whispered, "I'm going to marry Harry?"_

 _"Daughter," Pacha said, "He's gained his Lordship. Unless he asks you otherwise, you will call him Lord Potter, out of respect. His father and grandfather were dear, dear friends of mine. I will not have you disrespect the son and grandson of two people I deeply respected."_

 _Padma winced slightly. She was thinking of how she had accused Harry of being the Heir of Slytherin. Harry was a member of the Founding House of her family's Alliance. Because she was part of a Minor House, in the metaphorical totem pole, she was below him – even if she was pureblood, and he a half-blood. If her father ever found out she had accused him like that... well, she didn't want to think about that. She'd likely lose part, if not all, of her inheritance for possibly harming the future of her House's position in the Great Alliance._

 _"Lord Potter," Padma said, nodding, "Alright."_

 _"It it quite possible, likely probable, that you won't be Lord Potter's only wife," Pacha said, "James Potter was discussing other possible candidates for Contracts. He was part of a Betrothal Contract himself with Helena Greengrass – Lord Castor Greengrass' sister. Tragically she was murdered before the Betrothal Contract could be finalized with marriage."_

 _"Which would mean the Contract was inherited to Lord Greengrass' offspring," Padma said, remembering her lessons about Betrothals – now she knew why her father had taught her about that subject, "Daphne Greengrass – Harry may be in a Betrothal with her as well."_

 _"Yes," Pacha said._

 _"Is Parvati right?" Padma asked, "You placed me in the contract because... technically, I'm your oldest daughter?"_

 _"That was James' idea," Pacha said, "You'll likely become Lady of one of Lord Potter's Houses. He is part of more than one House. The youngest daughter traditionally carries on the Line Continuance Option. Parvati may have said what she did in anger, but she is correct. You were born first."_

 _"So I could be Lady Potter," Padma said._

 _"Possibly," Pacha said, "Unless he gives that title to another. The Titles were never discussed in making of the Betrothal Contract, because it is considered improper to do that. It is Lord Potter's right to marry someone outside the Betrothal Contracts if he wishes. Someone who he would fall in love with, just like his own father did. If so, then they might receive that title."_

 _Padma nodded, mutely, still trying to take in the news._

 _"Why me?" Padma asked, "Just curious. We're a Minor House in the Great Alliance. Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot are both members of Houses with more political power than ours."_

 _"It was strategic," Pacha said, "James hoped that the Betrothal would elevate our House, giving the Great Alliance another vote in the Wizengamot."_

 _Padma nodded again. That made sense._

 _"May I be excused?" Padma asked, "I need to... to try to mend things with Parvati."_

 _"Of course," Pacha said, "I am going to send a letter to Lord Potter. Would you like me to add anything from you?"_

 _"Just that I intend to seek him out when I return to Hogwarts," Padma said, "I haven't exactly been very social with him outside of class. That needs to change, I guess."_

 _"A smart idea," Ashanti said, approvingly, "You may be excused."_

 _Padma stood and left the dining room. To her dismay, Parvati didn't wish to 'mend' anything. However, when she told Parvati she would move to the other bedroom, Parvati merely shook her head – she may have been mad at Padma, but there were some things that wouldn't change, even in anger – that was one of them. Parvati might not have snuggled up with her at night, but at least Padma was still allowed to sleep in the same bedroom._

* * *

 _ **Thursday, December 31st, 1992 – Evening**_

 _Two evenings later, Padma was once again sitting at the dining room table with her parents having dinner. Parvati had received a letter from Lavender Brown the previous day, inviting her to the Minister's New Year's Eve party. Pacha and Ashanti gave her permission, however Parvati could not spend the night with Lavender. She had to be home after the party._

"Daddy?" Padma said, "Why did you let Parvati go to Minister Fudge's party? She... well, after what happened on Tuesday evening -"

"She apologized the following morning," Pacha said. "Before her friend invited her to the party. So it was genuine, and not just a selfish strategy to go to the party. How

 _ever, I only let her go because I was expecting a reply from Lord Potter, and I knew she would not want to be a part of another discussion about the Betrothal Contract. Lord Potter did write back – I received his letter a couple hours ago."_

 _Padma's eyes widened, and she nearly choked on her glass of water, which she had just taken a sip from. She cleared her throat and set the glass down._

 _"What did he say?" Padma asked._

 _"He confirmed that he did indeed receive his Lordship on Tuesday," Pacha said, "And that he was involved in three Betrothals."_

 _"Three?!" Padma exclaimed._

 _"As I assumed," Pacha said, "Lord Potter is Betrothed to Daphne Greengrass. The third Contract is with the youngest daughter of Pierre Delacour, French Ambassador to the British Ministry."_

 _Padma searched her memory. She remembered meeting the Delacours once. They had two daughters, one of which was her age, just a few days younger than Harry. Gloria? No. Grace? No... Gabrielle! She also remembered something special about the Delacour girls._

 _"Gabrielle," Padma said, "But, isn't she a Veela?"_

 _"Yes, like her mother and older sister," Ashanti said._

 _"Risky Contract, that is," Padma said, "Harry – sorry, I mean Lord Potter – might not be her life-mate."_

 _"Possibly true," Pacha said. "There's more. He didn't explain exactly why, but apparently he has been moved to Private Quarters. I suspect they are Lord's Quarters. It is a Hogwarts tradition for Emancipated Lords to move into the Lord's Quarters. Especially... if they have Betrothal Contracts."_

 _"What difference does that make?" Padma asked._

 _"Daughter, I'm sure you understand how important a Betrothal Contract is," Pacha said, "and exactly what it means for Houses and bloodlines. Your children will be part of a powerful bloodline, even if they do not share the name of Potter."_

 _"Yes, sir," Padma said; she still wasn't sure what the problem was._

 _"Lord Potter mentioned something," Pacha said, "But it sounded like an innocent statement coming from him. Perhaps he doesn't exactly understand just yet how important this statement was. He has invited you to move into his Private Quarters – a separate bedroom, mind you – during the remainder of your time at Hogwarts."_

 _Padma's eyes widened. "Really? So if I accept his invitation, I won't be living in Ravenclaw Tower anymore?"_

 _"I already replied to Lord Potter," Pacha said, "He will receive the letter tomorrow morning. I accepted the invitation for you, daughter."_

 _"Before you discussed it with me?" Padma asked, "Why? I'm not trying to sound disrespectful, Daddy. I'm just... I don't understand."_

 _"You are promised to Lord Potter, Padma," Ashanti said, "Do you understand what that means?"_

 _"I'm going to marry him in a few years," Padma said, "Whenever a wedding date is decided. I understand that."_

 _"I don't think you do, daughter," Ashanti said._

 _"Padma," Pacha said, his expression hard, "I am forbidding you from dating or fraternizing with any other boy aside from your Betrothed. Do not accept a date from any other boy. When you visit Hogsmeade Village starting your third year, Lord Potter is the only boy you can accompany. If a boy tries to fraternize with you in any way, aside from Lord Potter, you will stop all conversation with them, and inform both your Betrothed and myself. One of us will handle it."_

 _"So I can't be friends with any boys aside from Lord Potter?" Padma asked._

 _"As long as it is only platonic friendship, my daughter," Ashanti said, "But if your friendship becomes any more than that..."_

 _She trailed off, leaving her statement open. Padma frowned and nodded._

 _"Alright," Padma said, "I don't understand why this is important."_

 _"To make our point more clear," Pacha said, "It prevents you from becoming pregnant with a child sired by anyone but Lord Potter."_

 _Padma blushed, her cheeks becoming quite hot. She finally understood._

 _"I – well, of course –" Padma stammered, "I – I mean I - I would never risk the Contract like that, Daddy. Ever! I don't even think -"_

 _She blushed deeper and looked down at her lap._

 _"Yes, daughter?" Ashanti said._

 _"I wasn't even planning on having... intercourse... until marriage anyway," Padma said._

 _"I never said I forbid that, daughter," Pacha said._

 _"Daddy?" Padma asked, wide-eyed._

 _"I'm not expecting you to be a virgin on your wedding night," Pacha said; Padma blushed; she never discussed sex so openly with her father before, only her mother and sister, "Even then, it is entirely possible you'll be married before your education ends. If you wish to please your future husband before that wonderful day, I give you permission, as long as you use Contraceptive. Having a baby before you finish your education is not what we want."_

 _"But...I don't understand," Padma asked. "If you don't want me to be a mother before I finish my education, why are you okay with –?"_

 _Why were they okay with her having sex – as long as it was with Lord Potter? She couldn't say it out loud._

 _"Preparation for the future," Ashanti said. "Practice makes perfect, as the Muggles say. Your Betrothed will have at least two other future brides, one of which is a Veela. Lord Potter won't be able to resist temptation with a Veela. So why should I expect you to resist him? He is your future husband, after all. You will only ever be with one man."_

 _Padma cleared her throat and took a sip of water._

 _"Maybe... eventually, I'll give into temptation," Padma said. "I don't even really know him yet."_

 _"That's all very well," Pacha said, "Even then, you'll have enough opportunities to get to know Lord Potter. Because you will be living with him while at Hogwarts."_

 _Padma nodded. She had never expected any of this. The fact that she was Betrothed was still something she was trying to comprehend. Now she would be living with him in his Private Quarters? It was almost too much!_

* * *

 **Friday, January 1** **st** **, 1993 – Early morning**

Padma's reverie about the past few days was broken up by the sound of quiet crying and sniffling. Padma looked over at her sister's bed, and found that Parvati was completely under her blankets. Even then, Padma could hear her crying. Padma frowned and stood up from the bed. She walked over to Parvati's bed and sat at the end of it. As she did, she heard Parvati gasp.

"Go away," Parvati muttered.

"I'm not going to ask the unnecessary question that is on my mind," Padma said, "Because I know why you're crying. I'm quite sure it has nothing to do with what happened last night at the Minister's party. However, now that I think about it, I need to know. You didn't do anything stupid like hook up with a bloke last night, did you?"

"No!" Parvati exclaimed, "Believe me, I thought about it. I, at least, thought about kissing a random bloke when midnight came around, but I didn't want a bloke to think I did it because I fancied them. Way too messy."

"Did you tell Lavender about Harry?" Padma asked.

"No," Parvati said, "She'll likely be mad at me for keeping it a secret. But she's going to have to find that out for herself. I told nobody. It isn't really my business anyway. We were babies when Daddy penned that contract with Harry's father. I was being completely unfair with Daddy that night. He couldn't have known which one of us would fancy Harry, or what House at Hogwarts anyone of us would have been in. I – I was..."

"Jealous?" Padma asked.

Parvati sniffled, and pulled the blanket down so that she was looking at Padma.

"I wasn't jealous of you," Parvati said, "I'm jealous of Harry. He gets your affections now."

Padma blushed lightly. She knew what Parvati was alluding to. The Patil twins had been keeping something from their parents for about a year now. Starting on Christmas, a year ago, Padma and her sister had been engaging in intimate acts with each other. They didn't go all out right away. At first it was only kisses. Parvati had kissed her sister under the mistletoe as a joke that Christmas. Parvati had apologized to her that evening before bedtime, but Padma had given her a kiss in response to her apology. During the remainder of their first Christmas Break, they did nothing more intimate than share a few kisses, including a rather passionate one on New Year's Eve.

When they talked about the kisses, Parvati said she was just practicing for when she would kiss others. Padma would later find out that her sister and Lavender kissed a few times in secret in the months between Christmas and Easter Break. Padma was rather surprised to find that she was jealous. Parvati said she had nothing to be jealous about. During Easter Break, they had moved onto light petting each other's budding breasts, but going no further. During summer, they had moved to kissing and licking each other's breasts and nipples, but once again going no further.

While they had continued their intimacy around Christmas, they hadn't gotten any further with each other yet. It was just kissing and fondling.

"I don't think that's very fair," Padma said softly, "I know you haven't stopped playing with Lavender. Did you share a midnight kiss with her?"

Parvati nodded. "In the witches' bathroom. And then, I... I let her touch my breasts, under my bra, and I touched hers. Because I was angry at you."

"I'm not angry with you," Padma said, "If you want to be affectionate with Lavender, I don't mind. But you're not losing _my_ affections. I don't even know if I _want_ to be affectionate with Harry yet. I haven't thought about it much. Remember how we talked about first kisses happening in Hogsmeade."

"Little did I know your first kiss with a boy will be with Harry," Parvati muttered.

"I thought you said you weren't jealous," Padma said.

"I'm trying not to think about it," Parvati said.

Padma crawled toward her sister. She grinned when Parvati lifted up her blanket, and Padma slipped underneath it and laid down next to her.

"Here's a thought," Padma said, "I wonder what Harry would think if he learned about – you know – you and me."

"Y-you won't tell h-him, will you, Padma?" Parvati stammered a question, with wide eyes.

"Only with your permission," Padma said, "But he might like it. He might like watching us. Or.. he might want to join in... with _both_ of us."

"Daddy would never approve of me being with Harry," Parvati said, "You're the one Betrothed to him. I'm going to end up with – well, somebody that is nowhere near as good as Harry. Gods, I'm probably doomed to be married to an Indian man a decade or two older than me, who can barely get it up without Potion assistance. Stop laughing!."

Padma was indeed laughing. She stopped, eventually, and cleared her throat.

"I'm laughing because you're being ridiculous," Padma said. "You are very beautiful. Why wouldn't a boy at Hogwarts be interested in you?"

"Because I'm bloody second-wife material," Parvati muttered. "I will always be someone's second choice."

"Any boy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend, and wife," Padma said.

"Oh, sure," Parvati said, "I can just see it. A boy asks me to be their girlfriend, discovers the position I'm in, then asks me to help them find a First Wife!"

"Is Lavender in a Betrothal Contract?" Padma asked, grinning.

"Padma, that is not the point!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Not the way you're looking at it," Padma said, "You and Lavender just need to find a boy. She's his First Wife, you'll be second, and you get to continue the Patil House bloodline. And you can still snog and do whatever else to Lavender, for the rest of your days as well."

"I wish you and I could both be with Harry," Parvati said, sighing. "That would make things _so_ much easier."

"It could happen," Padma said.

"Sure, if I give up my inheritance, and never speak to our parents," Parvati said, "And break so many Taboos by marrying my sister's husband."

"Sister, sister-wife," Padma said, shrugging, "What's the difference?"

"It's impossible," Parvati said. "but you're sweet for giving me a nice fantasy,"

Padma smiled. She moved Parvati's blanket over them both completely, so they were underneath it. Then she leaned toward her and kissed her softly. Parvati grinned against her lips and kissed her. Padma moved a hand toward the top of Parvati's pyjama bottoms, and slipped it inside and into her knickers, and pressed a couple fingers against her slit. Parvati gasped against her sister's lips, at the new sensation, and backed away from her lips.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Parvati asked, once again stammering. "W-we never did this before."

"I'm showing my sister how much I still love her," Padma said. "You've masturbated before, haven't you?This isn't too different."

Parvati blushed, and shrugged. Padma reclaimed her lips again, and rubbed her tongue against her sister's lips. Parvati opened her mouth, and Padma dipped her tongue inside. The twins brushed their tongues together, as Padma continued rubbing her fingers up and down across her sister's nether lips. Then she gently slipped a middle finger inside.

Parvati gasped, at the feeling, and backed away from Padma's lips. She closed her eyes, relaxing against her pillow, as Padma wiggled her finger around inside her sister, slowly opening her up. Padma had masturbated before, and since she and her sister were identical in almost every way, playing with her sister couldn't be too different. She placed her thumb against Parvati's little nub, remembering how doing this to her own drove her wild.

"N-no," Parvati gasped, "N-not there."

"Do you want me to stop?" Padma asked.

"Don't you dare!" Parvati hissed.

Padma grinned and started rubbing her thumb against the nub, as she started slipping her finger in and out of her sister. Parvati had a small orgasm almost immediately, then she lasted for nearly five more minutes underneath Padma's ministrations, before a more orgasm overwhelmed her, liquid gushing around her sister's finger and into her her knickers.

"That was so brilliant," Padma said, before pecking Parvati on her shuddering lips.

"Gods, Padma," Parvati gasped, "My knickers are soaked!"

"Sorry," Padma said, grinning; actually she wasn't sorry at all.

"No, you're not," Parvati said, then mischievously grinned, "Payback time!"

Padma grin soon turned into moans of pleasure. Her sister's fingers were just as skilled as her own.

* * *

 **Truth time: None of this chapter was planned until I started writing it. I wanted to show Padma and Parvati's reactions to Padma's Betrothal to Harry. I** _ **did**_ **know I wanted to have the Patil twins be affectionate, but I wasn't sure how far I wanted to go with it. Some people might not like that part, but it was basic sexual explorations and curiosity, participating with the person they loved and trusted most.  
**

 **I debated quite a bit with myself about Pacha and Ashanti's support toward Padma's... future intimacy with Harry. But I decided to keep it in. Mostly it has to do with House Rivalry – regular Houses, not Hogwarts Houses – between sister-wives. After all, Padma's parents know one of her sister-wives will be a Veela. I could have saved it for when they learned about Hermione's Neko lifestyle, and Harry's situation with her. But that seems too late in my plans. However, the whole discussion was done with the parents' belief that such things wouldn't happen for a few more years.  
**


	23. A Brand New Year

**Chapter 23  
A Brand New Year  
**

 **Author's Note: Threw in the chapter title at the last minute. There was literally nothing else I could come up with.**

* * *

 **Friday, January 1** **st** **,** **1993 – Early morning**

When Harry woke up on the first day of the New Year, he half-expected to find Hermione doing something amazing to his naughty bits. But she wasn't with him on the sofa, nor was she anywhere in the Common Room. Harry panicked only momentarily, before he calmed himself and decided he needed to search around the Private Quarters. As he sat up, he realized he was still half-naked, after last night's wonderful intimate experience with Hermione – who had been able to experience it as herself, and not the Neko. He put his pyjama bottoms on, then stood from the couch.

It didn't take him very long to find Hermione. As he neared the bathroom, he could hear running water from the shower.

"Hermione?" Harry called, "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine, Harry," Hermione said, "Just taking a shower."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "Because the last time I found you in the shower..."

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said, "I'm simply taking a shower. I'll be out soon. Unless you want to join me?"

As he thought of a reply, he heard a faint _pop_ coming from the Common Room.

"I _really_ want to," Harry said, "But I think Sasha arrived with the morning post. Maybe another time?"

"Alright," Hermione said, "I'll be out in a little while."

"'Kay," Harry said.

He turned and headed back to the Common Room. Sasha was waiting for him.

"Good morning, sir," she said, when she saw him, "You have two letters, as well as a memo from Miss Tonks, and the new edition of the Daily Prophet."

"I don't think Hermione subscribed to the Daily Prophet," Harry said, "And I know I haven't. But I suppose I should..."

"Complimentary edition, sir," Sasha said, "Madam McGonagall is giving one to everyone inside the castle. She's going to speak about the Prophet's news in the Great Hall to the students who remained for Christmas Break."

"Does she expect Hermione and I down there?" Harry asked.

"No, sir," Sasha said, "But she might visit you soon. She suggests you train your Metamorph talents with Miss Tonks, since my Mistress will be very busy today."

"Thank you, Sasha," Harry said, "Could you get Hermione and I a sample platter of the common breakfast dishes?"

"Yes, sir," Sasha said, "I will return momentarily, sir."

Sasha vanished. Harry walked back over to the sofa and sat down. He picked up the memo, which was a small strip of parchment, and also a scroll, which was a letter. He let the Daily Prophet lay on the table for now. Sasha returned and placed a large tray on the empty section of the coffee table. The tray had two plates of food, glasses of orange juice and milk, and utensils

"Thank you, Sasha," Harry said, "Has my owl, Hedwig, returned from her trip?"

"Yes, sir," Sasha said, "She brought one of those two letters with her. She's safe and sleeping in the Owlery."

Harry thanked Sasha again, and she vanished. Harry picked up Dora's memo, and began to read it.

 _Wotcher, Harry!_

 _Professor McGonagall met with me late last night. She said that she'd be very busy today. So she wants you to visit my Private Quarters to continue your Metamorph lessons. So come around nine-o-clock this morning. Password to the Griffin at my door is "Nemo". Hermione is welcome to come along if she wishes. See you soon!_

 _Dora_

Harry grinned as he finished. He hadn't had an opportunity for a 'bonus' lesson with just Dora yet, so he was looking forward to it. He knew Hermione also looked forward to watching him train. **  
**  
He moved onto the first letter which was from Keeper Ragnok. In the letter, Ragnok informed him that Madam Amelia Bones collected a copy of his parents' Will. Ragnok also told him that his parents' and grandparents' portraits were not in the Family Vault, but it was possible that they were in Potter Manor. Harry hoped so. He hoped that his parents' portraits had not been destroyed when Voldemort attacked his house in Godric's Hollow.

Harry then opened the second letter and began to read it. He found it was from Padma and Parvati's father, Pacha Patil. He was mildly surprised to find that Padma would be moving into the Private Quarters on Sunday evening. He wondered if Mr. Patil had written to Professor McGonagall about it. He decided to speak to her about it when she spoke to him next.

He set down the letters and picked up the latest edition of Daily Prophet. As he unfolded the newspaper, the first thing he saw was the excessively large moving picture of Albus Dumbledore. He looked emotionless, his eyes glancing to the side, instead of at the camera, and his wrists were bound in magic-binding shackles and resting at his midriff. Madam Bones and Auror Moody were on either side of him. On the outer edges of the picture, there were on-lookers with shocked expressions on their faces as they watched him being escorted in shackles.

Above the picture, the large heading in big, bold letters read:

 **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ARRESTED! SACKED AS HEADMASTER?**  
 **TRIAL ON SATURDAY IN FRONT OF ENTIRE WIZENGAMOT!**

Harry glanced down below the large image of Dumbledore, and began to read the article.

 **– Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Journalist.**

 **Hours before Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge would host**  
 **a New Year's Eve Party in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic,**  
 **a shocking scene was witnessed by hundreds of workers and**  
 **visitors!**

 **Albus Dumbledore was marched through the Atrium, with**  
 **his wrists held together by magic-blocking shackles.**  
 **He was being escorted by Madam Amelia Bones, Head of**

 **the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Alastor  
"Mad-Eye" Moody, one of the most famous Aurors in his  
Department, and an old friend of the coined Leader of the  
Light. Both are assumed to be responsible for arresting the  
Headmaster of Hogwarts.**

 **But does Albus Dumbledore still hold the title of the**  
 **Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?**  
 **A source inside the Ministry tells this journalist that the**  
 **School Governors are scheduled to meet with Minerva**  
 **McGonagall, to decide whether the Deputy Headmistress**  
 **will be promoted to the Headmistress of the prestigious school.**  
 **The source confirms that the decision will be made before**  
 **term resumes on Sunday evening.**

 **Little is known at this moment about Albus Dumbledore's**  
 **arrest, nor the charges that he has been accused of. It would**  
 **appear that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is**  
 **keeping that information locked up tight until Dumbledore's**  
 **trial, which is scheduled to take place on Saturday in front**  
 **of the entire Wizengamot.**

 **Severus Snape, former (?) Potions Master of Hogwarts, and**  
 **"former" Death Eater, whom Dumbledore was known to have**  
 **placed his "complete trust" in, was also arrested on New**  
 **Year's Eve. It is unknown what Snape has been arrested for,**  
 **nor if his arrest is connected to Albus Dumbledore's.**

 **Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge refused to comment to this**  
 **reporter, until after Albus Dumbledore's trial was all said and**  
 **done. It is well- known that Albus Dumbledore is considered**  
 **Fudge's "unofficial advisor", as well as a good friend.**

 **Expect a full story of Albus Dumbledore's trial in the Sunday**  
 **edition of the Daily Prophet, written by yours truly!**

Harry raised his eyebrows as he finished the article. There wasn't a single mention of his name in the article, and he was mildly surprised at that. He knew that would likely change after Dumbledore's trial. Even if Dumbledore was somehow found innocent of the charges, his name would still come up in the trial, and there was no reason why it wouldn't come up in the Daily Prophet articles that followed.

The one thing in the article that surprised Harry was that Snape had been arrested. He had his suspicions about Snape being one of Voldemort's supporters, "former" or not, so he wasn't too surprised about that. But he had heard nothing from anyone about Snape being arrested. Harry eyed the phrase 'former Potions Master', and cheered a little inside. There was a question mark next to 'former', so either that meant the journalist didn't know if Snape hadn't been sacked, or if it was still being decided. Either way, it made Harry feel very good inside to know that may never have to deal with Snape again, especially if Snape was sentenced to Azkaban. The greasy-haired git would never harass him or his friends again.

At that moment, Hermione returned to the Common Room, fully dressed in her school-robe outfit. He couldn't believe he never noticed how attractive she looked in her skirt. He noticed that her tail was sticking out the top of the back of her skirt, waving casually.

"I see you've found a way to suit your new lifestyle with your school outfit," Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah," Hermione said, grinning, "I look like a student still, even with some new additions. It will help me deal with all the worries I have about going out amongst the students and staff again. Ooh, breakfast!"

Harry had almost forgotten breakfast was there. He had been so preoccupied with the letters and Daily Prophet. He took a plate of food and started eating, as Hermione sat down in one of the chairs, and began eating.

"I must ask you why you're wearing so much, however," Harry said, with a smile, "It will just be more I have to remove from you if you go into heat."

"I think my first experience of being 'in heat' is over, Harry," Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Don't sound so disappointed," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "We don't need to stop having sex just because I'm not in heat. I told you that already, remember?"

"I remember," Harry said.

"You're still discouraged from your performance last night, aren't you?" Hermione asked, "Oh, Harry. It was very nice. It really did feel like our first time, but without the inevitable discomfort. It's supposed to be awkward and quick. Especially since we're so young. We'll learn together. Alright?"

"I just don't want to disappoint you," Harry said, frowning, "Or leave you unsatisfied."

"I was very satisfied last night," Hermione said, "Because for the first time, I was taking part in it. We were together, not you and the Neko, but you and me. It was the best night of my life up to this point. And you'll _never_ disappoint me, Harry. Ever."

Harry smiled, feeling better. "Thanks."

Hermione smiled and eyed the various pieces of parchment on the table.

"More letters?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding, "The first was a memo from Dora. Professor McGonagall will be busy much of the day – though I think she wants to speak to us sometime today. She won't be able to host another Metamorph lesson today, and I've already missed a couple. So she told Dora to teach me on her own. Dora wrote to me, inviting me to her Quarters at nine this morning. She's invited you along."

Hermione grinned and wagged her tail, happily. "I'll be happy to join you! I've been hoping I'd get to watch your lessons."

Harry smiled. "I also received two letters. The first was from Ragnok. He says that my parents' and grandparents' portraits are not in the Potter Family Vault, but he believes they may be in Potter Manor in Northampton. I hope so. I hope they weren't destroyed in Godric's Hollow."

Hermione frowned, but had no response for him. So he continued.

"Padma and Parvati's father wrote to me again," Harry said, "He announced that Padma will be moving in here on Sunday, and will remain living with me – us – for the remainder of her education."

"Sunday?" Hermione asked, "Wow. I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"Me either," Harry said. "I'll need to talk to Professor McGonagall about it. As you can see, we also got today's Daily Prophet. Apparently it was complimentary, and for good reason. I've only read the front page article, but learned plenty."

Harry tossed the Daily Prophet over to her, and watched as she looked at the whole front page. Her yellow eyes widened as she read through the article. Harry continued eating as he watched Hermione read.

"Only really new bit of information we didn't know is that Snape was arrested," Hermione said, "And that he might not be the Potions Master anymore. Well, he won't be if he's charged with whatever crimes he was arrested for. I'm sure it has something to do with him brewing those Loyalty Potions that were used on the staff members."

"You're not surprised it mentioned he's a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"I had my suspicions," Hermione said, shrugging, "I'm sure Snape either turned his back on the Death Eaters and Voldemort -"

"- or made Dumbledore _believe_ he did," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Either way, whatever happened, Dumbledore seems to have put his trust into Snape. And whatever Snape was doing for him, it had to be important. Snape is good at brewing Potions, but he's a _horrible_ Professor. Dumbledore would have sacked him years ago, if he didn't need Snape for whatever reason."

"Like brewing illegal Potions," Harry muttered darkly. "So that Dumbledore can use them on people."

"Exactly," Hermione said, grimacing.

"Well, it appears we won't have to deal with Dumbledore _or_ Snape anymore," Harry said, "I'm very much looking forward to the start of term."

"Yes, especially if Professor McGonagall becomes Headmistress," Hermione said, "I wouldn't be surprised if she makes a few changes in Hogwarts, regarding rules."

"Perhaps we can suggest a few," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. During breakfast, they discussed possible suggestions for new rules and guidelines that McGonagall might accept. After Harry finished his breakfast, he took a shower then dressed into his school robes. He then collected the winter outfit that Rose had bought, in case Dora wanted him to change into his feminine form.

At ten-til nine, Harry and Hermione left their Private Quarters. As they headed toward Dora's Quarters, they saw Professor McGonagall heading in their direction.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "Heading to Miss Tonks' Quarters?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"Excellent," McGonagall said, "We can talk inside."

When they reached the griffin in front of Dora's Quarters, Harry gave the password ("Nemo!") and led Hermione and McGonagall inside. Dora was sitting in one of the chairs in the Quarter's Common Room.

"Wotcher, everyone!" Dora said, "Come on in."

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting your planned lesson today, Miss Tonks," McGonagall said, "I'll be very brief, as I am expected on the Grounds shortly to meet the Ministry reps once again."

"I don't mind at all," Dora said, "Actually, I was hoping to speak to you. I wrote to my mother about your request, and I am happy to say she has accepted! She says she is planning to attend Dumbledore's trial tomorrow, but after the trial is done, she can come here tomorrow to meet with you."

"I'll be attending the trial myself," McGonagall said, "So I can find her there afterward. It appears I'm going to be very busy within the next couple of days. I am meeting with the School Governors tomorrow as well to discuss whether or not I'll be Headmistress."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet today?" McGonagall asked, "I did give a copy to Sasha to give you. If you have, then I'll assume you read about Severus Snape's arrest?"

"Yes," Harry said, nodding.

"He turned himself over the Ministry's custody yesterday," McGonagall said, "And resigned from his post shortly afterward. During a staff meeting last night, Miss Tonks' mother, Andromeda, was suggested as a possible candidate for the Potions post, so I asked Miss Tonks to contact her mother. It appears she has accepted. Also, if I become Headmistress – which is highly likely – then the Transfiguration Post will be open. I have contacted one of your parents' old friends about him possibly accepting the role, and I am waiting for his reply."

"If that doesn't work out," Dora said, "Perhaps I could substitute, until you find a worthy candidate?"

"I was under the impression you wanted to be an Auror, Miss Tonks," McGonagall said.

"It is an option, but being a Professor was another option," Dora said.

"Well, I'll take it under consideration," McGonagall said, "You were one of the best students in your year in Transfiguration, and you had very good NEWT results. I'll let you know what happens by Sunday."

"Alright," Dora said.

"The reason I asked Dora to host your lessons today, Harry," McGonagall said, "is that I will be very busy myself. Like I told the students during breakfast, I am hosting several representatives from the Ministry today. The Unspeakables, and possibly some Aurors, will soon be here to go into the Chamber of Secrets, and deal with the Basilisk. Aside from that, there is also another operation that the Aurors will be undertaking. I've learned recently there is a dangerous colony of Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest. There is a chance that they could attack the castle."

Hermione gasped, as her ears flattened, and her tail drooped. "How many are in this colony?"

"It is unknown," McGonagall asked. "Aurors, and representatives from the Beasts Division will be here to exterminate the threat from the Forest."

"You mean they'll kill the Acromantulas?" Hermione asked, "Why can't they Stun them and move them elsewhere?"

"I'm sure you know that Acromantulas are a dangerous species," McGonagall said, "If the Ministry reps even attempted to stun one of Acromantula, the rest would attack them. Killing them is the only choice. However, they won't kill the whole colony, only the threat."

"Well, I wish them the best of luck," Harry said, "I assume you spoke to the students who are still here about Dumbledore and Snape?"

"Yes, at breakfast," McGonagall said, "By then, they had read the Daily Prophet, and learned about the arrests, and the 'rumors' that I would soon be Headmistress. I confirmed all of it, and told them there was a good chance I'd be Headmistress before the term begins. As you can imagine, there was a lot of questions and unhappy students."

"I imagine the Slytherins who remained here weren't at all happy about Snape," Harry said.

"That's an understatement," McGonagall said, "They wanted to know why he had been arrested. They were even less happy when I told them I couldn't reveal anything about either Snape nor Dumbledore until after the trials finished. Both Dumbledore and Snape's trials will take place tomorrow."

"How did the staff members take it?" Hermione asked.

"They were all pretty shocked," McGonagall said. "Of course, several of them are angry with both of them, It turned out that several of the Professors were victims of Loyalty Potions keyed to both Dumbledore _and_ Snape."

"Why Snape?" Harry asked.

"Because Dumbledore didn't want any Professors complaining to him about Snape for his – ahem – behavior," McGonagall said.

"So that is why Snape was never fired," Harry said, "He might be good at brewing Potions, but he was a _horrible_ Professor, and he was biased toward the Slytherins."

"Yes," McGonagall said, "I have a bad feeling that anyone who complained about Snape were promptly Obliviated or Compelled to not do anything about him."

She sighed, her nostrils flaring.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, "Er... if you become Headmistress, what are you going to do about certain rules and guidelines around Hogwarts? Bullying, insults, name-calling... I noticed a lack of punishment for all of it."

"That was because of Dumbledore," McGonagall said, with a frown, "That all changes when I become Headmistress. I will be giving a long speech about new rules and guidelines on Sunday evening if I become Headmistress."

Harry decided he wouldn't talk to her about his and Hermione's suggestions for rules and guidelines until he heard her planned speech. Hermione didn't voice the suggestions either, so she must have been thinking the same thing.

"Lastly," McGonagall said, "During the staff meeting, I told the staff about your new lifestyle, Hermione. I told them nothing about _why_ you and Harry are in Private Quarters, but they know you're in those Quarters."

Hermione's ears and tail drooped. "How did they take it?"

"They were rather shocked," McGonagall said, "But none of them had issues with you being a student in their classes."

Hermione's tail wagged, happily. "Good. What will happen about the students and … well... me?"

"Well, unfortunately the students will see you in the Great Hall on Sunday evening _before_ I begin my speech," McGonagall said, "But during my speech, I'll tell them about you, and I promise to be very delicate about it. They won't know anything private about you, but I will tell them that bullying you about your new lifestyle will have repercussions."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione said.

"You're very welcome," McGonagall said, "If I may ask, how have you been with your... 'in heat' predicament."

"I think it stopped last night," Hermione said, grinning. "But – um – well, it will take some time to get used to. But it wasn't too bad."

"Good," McGonagall said. "I believe that is all I wished to discuss with you. Do you have any questions?"

"How are Colin and Justin?" Harry asked.

"They woke up yesterday," McGonagall said; smiling when Harry and Hermione grinned at that news, "They'll remain in the Hospital Wing until Sunday evening, then they'll join the students again."

"Good," Harry said, "Perhaps I should visit them."

"I'm not exactly sure that is a good idea, Harry," McGonagall said, "While Mr. Creevey doesn't have any ill will toward you, Mr. Finch-Fletchley believes you are the one who attacked him. The real culprit should be discovered soon, but until that happens -"

"I shouldn't get too close to Justin," Harry said, nodding. "Alright. Um... has Padma Patil's father contacted you?"

"Oh, I knew I had forgotten something," McGonagall said. "Yes, I received a letter from him this morning. He has requested that his daughter – your Betrothed – Padma joins you in your Private Quarters as soon as Sunday evening."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I received the same message."

"Are you okay with that?" McGonagall asked.

"Padma can join us, yes," Harry said, "Er... will a new bedroom be created in the Private Quarters?"

"Up to seven bedrooms can be placed into your Private Quarters," McGonagall said, "So you don't have to worry about that. I will inform Professor Flitwick about Miss Patil's new status, and I will write to Mr. Patil and tell him that his request has been accepted. Any more questions?"

Harry shook his head, and Hermione did too.

"Very well," McGonagall said, "Consider Miss Tonks your host for the rest of your lessons. I'm afraid I will be too busy. However, you should probably expect a pop quiz about everything you're learning in the near future, just so I know how you've done. I'll make it a bonus grade for Transfiguration."

"I look forward to it," Harry said.

McGonagall smiled softly, said farewell to Harry, Hermione and Dora, then left the Quarters.

"Well, if there's going to be a pop quiz, I suppose, we need to get started," Dora said, "I assume you're here, Hermione, to be a spectator?"

"Yes, I am so interested in seeing what happens," Hermione said.

"Well, then sit down, Hermione," Dora said, "And Harry and I can begin."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, then walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"I see you brought one of your feminine outfits," Dora said, "Good. Because you'll be in your feminine form for part of our lesson. Are you comfortable enough with Morphing into your feminine form in front of me?"

Harry blushed, but nodded.

"Good," Dora said, "You'll only have to do it once. I just want to see if there's any advice I need to give you about it. We'll begin with a recap of what you've been taught already..."

* * *

 **I decided to end it there, because I'm not sure what I want to do with the lesson. Just know that the lesson will be a background off-scene thing during the events of the next chapter.**


	24. The Hunt

**Chapter 24  
The Hunt  
**

 **Author's Note: Parts of this chapter are rather disturbing. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Warning: Minor Character Deaths, Creature Violence**

* * *

 **Friday, January 1st, 1993 – Late Morning**

At ten minutes to eleven-o-clock, Minerva McGonagall was standing outside the front entrance of Hogwarts Castle, as five Thestral-drawn carriages made their way up the driveway. When the carriages arrived, Minerva strolled over to them. Nearly two dozen Ministry reps – Unspeakables, Aurors, and representatives from the Magical Beasts Division, of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures - stepped out of the carriages.

Madam Amelia Bones walked over to Minerva with five wizards in tow. Minerva recognized Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Unspeakable Croaker and Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, but she didn't recognize the fourth until Amelia introduced him as Walden MacNair, an executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.

"When Madam Bones announced that there was a colony of Acromantulas that needed takin' care of," MacNair said, when Amelia introduced him, "I couldn't resist takin' charge of the hunt. Just show me where the beasts are, and let me do my job."

"Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to lead the team into the Forbidden Forest," Minerva said.

"As long as he doesn't interfere with what needs to be done," MacNair said, glancing at Hagrid.

"He knows not to interfere," Minerva said.

"MacNair will be leading the team from the Beasts Division," Rufus Scrimgeour said, "Auror Shacklebolt and I will be leading two team of Aurors. Hagrid is welcome to join us."

"Meanwhile," Amelia said, "Auror Moody and I will join Unspeakable Croaker and his team into the Chamber of Secrets. Minerva, are the students aware we are here?"

"Yes," Minerva said, "They simply believe you're continuing your investigation on Albus and Severus. I didn't tell them anything about the Chamber of Secrets or the Acromantulas. If Albus said anything right yesterday, he was correct when he said the student behind the Chamber of Secrets attacks would panic. I realized there is a possibility that the student could be here at the moment."

Amelia grimaced. "A definite possibility. Hopefully whoever is behind this does not decide to interfere today. As much as I'd like to catch 'em today, they might make this much more difficult."

Moody grunted. "If they're here, and they interfere, we'll catch 'em."

"Indeed we will," Amelia said, "Let's get this over with."

She turned to the Ministry representatives, as a whole, and cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Does everyone know their roles for today?" Amelia announced.

There were nods and murmurs, each signifying that everyone did.

"Both tasks ahead of us are dangerous in their own rights," Amelia said, "Do not underestimate your opponents. If you do, it might be the last thing you ever do. I want everyone to walk away from this unscathed and alive. That would make me very happy. Let's make it happen. Good luck, everyone!"

Amelia signaled to the team leaders, and they started yelling out orders. Soon, Minerva led Amelia, Moody, Croaker and the Unspeakables toward the castle, as Hagrid led the Aurors and Beast Division reps toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Minerva," Amelia said, as she followed the Deputy Headmistress into the castle, "I got a memo early this morning from Minister Fudge. He knew I would be speaking to you, and asked me to pass along the message. You have been invited to meet with the School Governors tomorrow in the Department of Magical Education. There is no specific time yet, but you're expected to be in front of them one hour after Albus Dumbledore's trial concludes. It will be decided then whether or not you'll be named the new Headmistress. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that you have Minister Fudge's complete support for the role of Headmistress."

"I will certainly send him a letter to thank him if I become Headmistress," Minerva said, "Thank you, Amelia. I'll definitely be there."

"I would wish you luck," Amelia said, "But I have a good feeling you won't need it. The School Governors would be mental not to give you the role."

Minerva merely smiled. She led Amelia, Moody, and the numerous Unspeakables toward the second floor girl's bathroom. When they arrived, Moody and Unspeakable Croaker lifted the enchantments they had placed the previous day, then led the group into the bathroom. Minerva remained near the entrance of the bathroom, as she watched one of the Unspeakables walk over to the sinks. She shivered slightly when the Unspeakable spoke in the Parseltongue language. Then her eyes widened as she watched the sinks descend into the floor they stood on, revealing a large hole, a pipe.

"Excellent work, Unspeakable," Croaker said, then turned to two others, "Xavier, Perry, the two of you will stand guard in this bathroom, just to make sure there are no unwanted visitors."

"Thank you, Minerva," Amelia said, "I'm sure you have other things you need to be doing. I'll find you when we're finished here to update you on what happens."

Minerva nodded. "Good luck, everyone. Remain safe."

She walked away from the bathroom, with the destination of her office in mind. She needed to prepare the syllabus for the second term of all of her classes, to make it easier for her successor as Transfiguration Professor. If only so it would take her mind off of what was happening around the castle at that very moment.

* * *

Meanwhile Rubeus Hagrid was standing near his hut, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He had his trusty crossbow in his hand, and his large boarhound, Fang, was sitting beside him. Nearby, Walden MacNair was speaking softly to a group of representatives from the Magical Beasts Division, of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Meanwhile, Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department, was addressing Aurors which were standing at attention in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Scrimgeour said, "The opponent we're facing today is unlike anything we have ever had to deal with. We're not facing criminals. We're not facing a group of Death Eaters. We're facing a colony of Acromantulas. Rubeus Hagrid here -"

He nodded to Hagrid, who waved at the group of Aurors, blushing brightly.

"- will be leading us to the colony," Scrimgeour continued, "He knows the Forbidden Forest well. He also is friendly with the leader of the colony, an Acromantula named Aragog. Hagrid, would you like to say a few words about this colony before I continue?"

Hagrid cleared his throat and looked at the group of Aurors.

"Even though I don' like this – er – operation much," Hagrid said, "I understand it is necessary, so tha' innocent children don't get harmed. The leader, Aragog, my friend, is a very old creature. 'E is also blind. 'E is very large, but he is not dangerous."

A few of the Aurors muttered and scoffed. Scrimgeour cleared his throat to silence them.

Hagrid sniffled. "Please do not 'arm any members o' the colony who are not aggressive. They're the innocent ones. They won' threaten the castle or the students."

"We'll handle the situation delicately, Hagrid," Scrimgeour said, then looked back at his Aurors, "Won't we, ladies and gentleman? We're not here today to exterminate an entire species. This is a preventative measure only – to stop the aggressors of the colony – as we'll call them for the remainder of the mission – from harming innocents before they can even begin. Now, two Unspeakables visited the colony not twenty-four hours ago. It is very possible that the aggressors are already expecting us. If Mad-Eye Moody were fighting alongside us today, he would tell you to keep _constant vigilance._ We should prepare for an attack before we get to the colony.

"Auror Shacklebolt has agreed to lead half of the team here today. I will lead the other half. In addition, Walden MacNair and his group from the Beasts Division will be assisting us. That is _three_ teams. When we get close to the colony, we'll attack from three sides. Do not underestimate your foe, ladies and gentlemen. Or it might just be the last thing you ever do."

After splitting the group of Aurors into teams of two, Hagrid led the Aurors, and the reps from the Beast Division into the forest.

He only hoped his good friend, Aragog, would forgive him.

* * *

Amelia turned up her nose as she left the pipe that led from Myrtle Warren's bathroom to the sewers deep below the school which supposedly led to the Chamber of Secrets. The ground below her was blanketed in the skeletons of mice, rats and voles. Amelia had been one of the last to enter the pipe, only followed by Alastor Moody.

Before the hunting group had entered the sewer, they had debated on the best approach to enter. Some of the Unspeakables had suggested sliding down the pipe to the other end. Moody had argued against that approach. What if the pipe had been missing in places? What if there was something dangerous waiting on the other end, and they couldn't slow their speed enough to defend themselves? Amelia had immediately sided with Moody, as did Unspeakable Croaker. After Croaker had agreed, the rest of the Unspeakables followed in suit.

It took another five minutes for them to figure out what to do. Everything from using Hover Charms, to "guesswork Apparation", to simply finding another entrance was suggested. These were all shot down. Then there was a suggestion for the Parselmouth Unspeakable to suggest stairs. It turned out the plan had been a good one, because after a precise request from the Parselmouth, a stairwell appeared in the pipe. Unspeakable Croaker had led his team – aside from Unspeakables Xavier and Perry who were guarding the bathroom - down the stairs, and Amelia and Moody had followed at the end.

Instead of having their wands lit using Lumos Charms, the Unspeakables were using the _Ignia Orbis_ Charm, which produced orbs of light that circled around the caster's body, producing a bright light. With a simple wave of their wand, the caster could order the orbs to move anywhere, allowing an area to be lit up. It was only due to these orbs that Amelia could see the Unspeakables in front of her. The area they were in was that dark. Amelia and Moody immediately cast the same Charms, and joined the group.

"Any thing to report at the moment?" Amelia asked.

"Homenum Revelio is detecting a few signs of life ahead," one of the Unspeakables said, "But they're all pretty small. Likely rodents scurrying around the pipes. I'll keep up the charm as we move along."

"There's only one way to go at the moment," Croaker said, "Hopefully that remains the same until we reach the chamber."

"Alright," Amelia said, "I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but I'll say it anyway. Keep your eyes and ears open, and your protective eye-wear on at all times."

Moody snorted. "Easy for you to say. My eye can look through this damn protective eye-wear! Don't know how the Basilisk will react to that, do we?"

Amelia smirked in amusement. "I'll try to remember to cast a Blinding Charm on you."

Moody snorted again, this time in amusement. "I'll blind myself, thanks! Let's get a move on before the bloody Basilisk figures out we're down here. Constant Vigilance everyone!"

One-by-one, their wands trained in front of them, their eyes and ears opened, the group started off into the next tunnel.

"More skeletons of rodents," Croaker said, in a low voice everyone could hear, "Watch your step."

Soon they reached a bend of the tunnel, and Croaker raised his hand, stopping everyone.

"There's something rather large ahead of us," he whispered, "Can't make it out yet."

"Detecting no signs of life that big, Croaker," said another Unspeakable. "Whatever is there is either dead, or wasn't living to begin with."

"Let's go find out," Croaker said.

Soon, as they reached the end of the pipe, and stepped into what appeared to be a rocky cave-like tunnel, Amelia saw exactly what Croaker had seen. It was large, curved and laying near the tunnel's opening. She jumped slightly when Moody laughed.

"Relax everyone," Moody said, "It is a snakeskin. Ruddy big one though."

Croaker, and two other Unspeakables cast the floating orbs of light toward the large snakeskin. Amelia's eyes widened as she looked upon it. It was very large and had a poisonous green tinge to it.

"That must be twenty feet long," Amelia breathed.

"Longer," Croaker said, "And this is only a shedding of skin. The beast could be two, three sizes of this."

"Let's make note to collect this before we leave," one of the Unspeakables said, "Could be used for some good armor."

"Careful everyone," Moody grunted, "The ceiling above us doesn't look all too steady. Could collapse on top of us if we hit it."

"Let's not do that then," Amelia muttered.

"Looks like this way is the path," Croaker said, pointing his wand forward across the tunnel, "Let's get going."

Amelia gingerly stepped around the snakeskin as she continued following the group forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hagrid was leading the group of Aurors and representatives from the Beast Division through the Forbidden Forest. It had been about ten minutes since they had entered the forest, and they had not encountered anything yet.

However, Hagrid should have known their luck would run out sooner or later. He winced when he heard a whooshing sound as an arrow passed right by him and planted itself into a tree. Fang whinged and hid in between Hagrid's legs.

"Ah, hell," Hagrid muttered.

"What the bleeding hell was that?!" an Auror behind him said.

"Silence!" Auror Scrimgeour ordered. "Show yourselves! We mean no harm to you today."

"Yet you bring an army of men with you inside our home," a harsh voice said.

Hagrid winced again. He recognized that voice. A clip-clopping of hooves was heard as three male Centaurs stepped into the narrow clearing in front of them.

"This is Ministry business, Centaur," Walden MacNair snarled, "Leave us."

"Stop it, MacNair," Scrimgeour said, "Everyone, lower your wands. This is a greeting party. However, we're likely surrounded by their kinfolk on all sides."

"Rubbish," MacNair huffed, "I'd have heard them."

Hagrid winced again when an arrow came from behind MacNair and hit the the ground in front of him. MacNair and a couple of the representatives of his division snarled and raised their wands. Kingsley Shacklebolt and two members of his team immediately Disarmed them.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Auror?!" MacNair growled, "We're under attack, and you're attacking me?!"

"We're not under attack," Scrimgeour said, "That was a warning shot."

"Indeed it was human," the Centaur - that Hagrid recognized as Bane – said.

"Bane," Hagrid said, "Firenze, Ronan. Greetings. How're ye this fine day?"

"Hagrid," Firenze said, "What is the meaning of this? Leading an army of men in to our Forest. That is not a wise move, friend."

"They're not here ter interfere in Centaur matters, Firenze," Hagrid said, "I promise ye tha'."

"This is about the Acromantula colony," Firenze said.

"How do you know that?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Our scouts followed two of your kind in and out of the Forest yesterday," Bane said, "They approached the Acromantula nest."

"That is correct," Auror Shacklebolt said, "They were speaking to the Acromantula leader, Aragog, as part of an investigation toward the Chamber of Secrets inside Hogwarts castle. They reported that the colony was in danger of mutiny. A mutiny would be a threat against the students and staff of Hogwarts."

"Exactly," Hagrid said, "They would be 'armin' innocents, Bane!"

"You support this, Hagrid?" Firenze asked, "You support a hunt against the Acromantula colony?"

"It is necessary, Firenze," Hagrid said, "Protectin' innocent students and staff. You understand tha', don'tcha?"

"You could come along and aide us if you wish," Scrimgeour said.

"Aide you?" Bane sneered.

"Bane, is it?" Scrimgeour asked, "Bane, you seem to have a wise and powerful military force of your own. Such assistance would go a long way in our mission. We would show our gratitude."

"Gratitude?" Bane asked, "You sound like one of those humans from the Ministry."

"I am Rufus Scrimgeour," Scrimgeour said, "Head of the Auror Division at the British Ministry of Magic."

"The same type who has tried to ordered our kind how and where to live," Bane said.

"Bane," Firenze said, "Be kind to our guests."

"Guests?!" Bane growled, "They're intruders!"

"They're here for a good reason," Ronan said. "Haven't we been debating for many moons what to do with Aragog and his colony? If there is a danger of mutiny, it means Aragog is becoming weak. Our lands inside these wood may be overrun with Acromantulas before the harvest moon wanes."

Bane snorted. "Magorian -"

"- is not here to decide, Bane," Firenze said. "You're outmatched here."

"Fine!" Bane grunted, then turned to Hagrid and Scrimgeour, "But we're not participating in this hunt of yours, humans. If any of your business in here today harms our people at all, the Acromantula colony will be the _least_ of your worries."

He made a loud growling sound and there was a thunderous sound as clip-clopping noises surrounding them began moving away. Bane turned and galloped away.

"Good luck, friend Hagrid," Firenze said, "I will speak to the stars and pray for the protection of you and your party as you continue your endeavor. Good day to you."

"Good day to you, Firenze, Ronan," Hagrid said.

Ronan, then Firenze, nodded once and turned then galloped away.

"We should've taken 'em all out," MacNair grunted, "Threatening us like that! Filthy beasts!"

"Do you see that arrow in front of you, MacNair?" Shacklebolt asked, "That could very well be lodged in your skull, and many more of its buddies inside the rest of our skulls. Be grateful they decided to leave peacefully and let us continue."

"Grateful," MacNair sneered, "My arse. Give me back my wand, Auror!"

Shacklebolt looked at Scrimgeour, who nodded. The Auror and his men returned the wands back to their owners.

"Take my wand away again and you'll regret it," MacNair growled.

"Enough!" Scrimgeour grunted, "We keep moving. Keep your eyes and ears open. We should have heard those Centaurs coming, and we didn't. Don't let that happen again. Lead on, Hagrid."

Hagrid patted a shivering Fang, and started off deeper into the forest, keeping his crossbow in front of him, and his eyes and ears open.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amelia, Moody and the Unspeakables had reached what appeared to be a large metal door, which had two entwined serpents carved into it, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

"Well," Croaker said, "I do believe we have discovered the true entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. We do not know what lies beyond this door. Any suggestions on how to make the next move?"

"Can you look through the door, Alastor?" Amelia asked.

"And possibly find myself staring at the Basilisk itself?" Moody asked, "You're madder than me, Bones!"

Amelia smirked. "Probably a good point."

"I would assume the Chamber is pretty big," one of the Unspeakables said. "I'd say we open this door, unleash the roosters, then make them crow loud and long. Their crows would echo and that would slay the beast."

"A fine suggestion," Amelia said, "Is everyone in agreement?"

"The beast could be on the other side of the door waiting for us," Moody said.

"So let the cocks crow as soon as the door opens," Amelia said.

Moody grunted, but did not argue. The Unspeakables readied the cages of roosters they had brought with them. When they were prepared, the Parselmouth Unspeakable focused on the door, and hissed in Parseltongue. The door opened almost immediately, revealing a short sewer pipe, leading into a room that seemed spacious, though no details could be seen from there.

As everyone backed away from the door, a few of the Unspeakables cast charms near the roosters to frighten them. Then the roosters began crowing, the noises echoing throughout the sewers.

The group listened nervously for any signs of results. Suddenly, there was a massive roar which sounded like pain, followed a few moments later by a enormous thud that made the ground quake around them.

"I think we got the bastard!" one of the Unspeakables cheered, once the quaking ended.

Croaker raised his hands, quelling his co-workers. "No celebrating yet. We need to make sure."

"Aye," Moody said, "Keep vigilant. There could be more than one of the bastards, and they might still be alive."

"Merlin, I hope not," Amelia muttered.

She waited as the Unspeakables entered the sewer. Then she followed Moody inside. As she reached the end of the pipe, her eyes widened at the sight.

The Chamber of Secrets was as enormous as it was magnificent, and just as frightening. Amelia was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. In the center of the chamber, there was what appeared to be a walkway with dirty pools of water on either side.

But it was not the décor Amelia was now looking at. In the very center of the spacious room lay what appeared to be the body of a gigantic serpent. It must have been more than fifty feet long, possibly sixty feet if not more. It looked very still, but Amelia looked away from it, in case it wasn't dead.

She descended down a ladder, but remained near the entrance, watching the group of Unspeakables. Three of the Unspeakables, including Croaker, were carefully approaching the serpent. After nearly a minute of study, Croaker spoke up.

"The beast is dead," he said.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"This doesn't look like the beast's nest," Timmons, "What is it doing out here?"

"Who knows?" Moody grunted, "Perhaps it was preparing itself for its next attack. Perhaps it heard us and was preparing to defend itself. Perhaps we were just lucky."

"Are we sure this is the beast who was Petrifying students?" Amelia asked. "I don't want to leave, and then hear about more attacks."

"I am quite sure this is the beast," Croaker said, "But I believe we should search the Chamber thoroughly. We need to find that nest, and make sure this beast had no family."

"What about the Basilisk?" Unspeakable Bode asked, "A beast this large, its parts could be quite useful. That meat would gain a pretty Galleon from the Goblins. They like Basilisk meat."

"What say you, Amelia?" Croaker asked, "You're in charge here."

"Let's search the whole Chamber," Amelia said, "Then your team can dissect the Basilisk. However, the funds gained from sales of any of the Basilisk parts are to be divvied up. Department of Mysteries, DMLE, Auror Division, and Hogwarts."

"And Myrtle Warren's remaining family gets a bit," Moody said, "If they're still around. In her memory."

"Agreed," Croaker said. "Looks like we're going to be down here a while. Let's get started!"

* * *

Nearly half-an-hour after their encounter with the Centaurs, Hagrid and the Aurors and Beast Division representatives had arrived at the perimeter of the Acromantula colony's nest.

"Er – I was thinkin'," Hagrid said, "I figure I should go inside firs' n' meet with Aragog. Maybe we can work this out, a – what do ya call it – peace treaty?"

Several of Aurors and representatives of the Beast Division were muttering their disagreements. Auror Scrimgeour raised his hand to stop them.

"Hagrid," Scrimgeour said, "If you wish to speak to the leader, you're free to do so. But this has to happen. All intelligence that we know tells us that Aragog is old and his children and the rest of the colony knows it. He cannot control them. However, perhaps you can convince Aragog and the less threatening members of his colony not to interfere with what must happen."

Hagrid sighed, and sniffled. He knew what Auror Scrimgeour was saying was true. He nodded.

"Alright," he said.

"Very well," Scrimgeour said, "Shacklebolt, MacNair. Prepare your teams. Spread out and find the best approach of attack, offensively _and_ defensively."

As the team leaders barked out orders, Hagrid and Fang headed into the Acromantula nest. There were two entrances into the nest. One was a tunnel, but it was too small and narrow for Hagrid to get through. The other was through brambles, bushes, and cobwebs. But due to Hagrid's large size, he had no troubles getting through that entrance. He barely felt the thorns of the brambles as they scratched his skin.

Soon, he had arrived at the nest. Around him, he could see smaller Acromantulas in tree branches, or hanging by cobwebs, all staring at him. They all made clicking and chatting noises, but Hagrid wasn't threatened by this. Of those he could see were, aside from mothers, most were younglings, only a few years old, or less. It troubled Hagrid that there were no older males in sight, and only a few older females. They were usually there when he arrived. Suddenly, the mothers started calling for Aragog. It didn't take long for Aragog to arrive from his underground home.

"Hagrid?" Aragog asked, "Is that you?"

"It is me, Aragog," Hagrid said, "And Fang is here too."

Fang barked lightly in greeting.

"I expected you to be here more recently than now," Aragog said. "Two strangers entered our nest yesterday."

"Unspeakables," Hagrid said, "They work fer the Ministry o' Magic, in London."

"Yes," Aragog said, "That is what they said. They said they were investigating the Chamber of Secrets."

"They wanted ter speak ter you ter clear my name," Hagrid said.

"They said nothing of the sort," Aragog said, "And my children told me they didn't leave all too kindly either. There were... whispers. Whispers and plotting."

"Plottin'?" Hagrid asked, nervously.

"I know why you are here Hagrid," Aragog said, "And I cannot let you leave. It is for your own safety."

"What are ya sayin', Aragog?" Hagrid asked.

"You brought men to my nest, Hagrid," Aragog said, "Many men. Armed men. Men who are here with a mission. Exterminators."

"They're here ter protect the students and staff of Hogwarts," Hagrid said, "Yer getting old, Aragog, I'm very sorry ter tell ya that. Do ya know what will happen when you pass on? Your children will hurt innocents!"

The Acromantulas around Hagrid started hissing and growling. Aragog hissed louder than the others, and the Acromantulas went silent.

"Surely you believe me," Hagrid said, "I'm yer friend, Aragog."

"You are, indeed, my friend," Aragog said, "Indeed. Which is why you will stay here until I say you can leave."

"When will that be?" Hagrid asked.

"When the battle between my kin and the attackers is over," Aragog said.

"And if the Ministry folk win?" Hagrid asked, "What then?"

"Then you will never see me and the remains of my colony ever again," Aragog said. "We will move deeper into these wood. Deeper than you have ever gone."

"Oh, Aragog," Hagrid said.

"This is a betrayal, friend Hagrid!" Aragog growled, "It does not matter what would happen after I am dead. What matters is what happens while I am still here. You will be to blame if the rest of my days are spent with the bare remnants of my family, days of regret and mourning."

"And if your kin wins?" Hagrid asked, nervously.

"Those who fight will mourn the loss of their perished kin," Aragog said, "And they will seek their revenge on those you call innocent."

Hagrid shivered. Fang whined and shivered too.

"And so we wait," Aragog said, "And see what the fates have in mind..."

Hagrid frowned. What had he done?

* * *

Walden MacNair was perched in a tree, looking around for any sign of the Acromantulas. His wand was in his hand, and his trusty executioner's axe strapped to his back. He would have preferred to use the axe, because it gave him the most pleasure. But it was too heavy to fight multiple foes at the same time. He would use his wand, and still get enough pleasure cursing and killing the eight-legged beasts.

Before he had climbed the tree, he had given orders to his comrades to get into position. Strangely enough, none of the men wanted to climb a tree. He couldn't understand why. When they refused, he simply told them to go about the attack their own way. If they wanted to get themselves killed whilst on the ground, so be it.

As he waited, his mind went back to the earlier confrontation with the Centaurs. Curse Rufus Scrimgeour for not choosing to show those damned beasts why they shouldn't mess with those far superior. He let it go for the time being. He knew that once the Dark Lord came back into power – for he would indeed come back, this MacNair knew – his Master would give him open permission to take out the beasts who dared to label themselves as better than wizards. He was in the middle of fantasizing about what he would do to some of the younger Centaurs, when he heard a noise below.

He grinned toothily when he spotted three Acromantulas approaching him from the ground. They would never see him coming from the trees. He trained his wand on one of the spiders, ready to curse them. Then, suddenly, he heard a low hissing sound above him. He looked up and saw a large Acromantula lowering itself toward him on a web. He growled out a curse, and the angry red beam hit the Acromantula, sending it flying through the air, and smashing into a nearby tree. He looked back down on the ground, searching for the Acromantulas, but could only see two of them. Where was the third.

He didn't hear, nor see the spider crawling up the tree behind him until it was already too late. When he did hear it, he turned around and saw the Acromantula's many eyes staring at him.

"Clever girl," MacNair muttered.

Before MacNair could raise his wand, he was hit with a wad of web. The impact of the web made him tumble backward, off the branch, and he plummeted toward the ground. It was unlucky that he didn't hit any branches on the way down, for they would break his fall. Unfortunately, when he landed, it was directly on his back, breaking it in two places. Then there was the fact that the side of his trusty executioner's axe had hit him in the back of the head, making him dazed. He couldn't move, and could barely see.

That was probably fortunate. He couldn't see the several Acromantulas coming at him from the ground, and from the air.

But he could most certainly feel them. Their rough bodies crawling all over him. Their webbing as it surrounded him, suffocating him. And their fangs, sinking into his flesh in various parts of his body.

At least he had the small mercy of going unconscious. It would be hours before his death, and his colleagues and the Aurors would never find him.

* * *

Over half-an-hour later, Hagrid was sitting on the earthy floor of the Acromantula's nest, with Fang laying beside him, as they waited for whatever was about to come.

"Friend Hagrid," Aragog finally said. "You are free to leave. Never search for me or my kin again. I cannot ensure your survival if you do."

Before Hagrid could say anything, Aragog retreated back into his hole. The Acromantula around him, mothers and young all retreated away into their homes amongst the trees and earth. Hagrid stood up and left the nest with Fang. He wasn't sure what had happened. Who had won? The Acromantulas or the Aurors?

Soon he got his answer. He found the group of Aurors and reps from the Beast Division in a clearing near the nest. Some were sitting or laying on the ground, as their wounds were being treated. At least one person was not moving at all, and was likely dead.

Then Hagrid saw something he almost couldn't believe. Firenze, Ronan, and six Centaur, all armored in their own way, and armed with crossbows or spears, were grouped together near the humans.

Hagrid approached Scrimgeour, who smiled softly when he saw the half-giant.

"Hagrid," Scrimgeour said, "It is good to see you safe."

"Aragog and 'is kin didn't 'arm me," Hagrid said, "The wait was the hardest part. Aragog kept me at the nest until it all was over. So what 'appened?"

"We won," Scrimgeour said, "But it was not without losses on our side. And it was a narrow victory. At one point, we were exhausted and surrounded by what was left of the opposition, when Firenze and his group came to the rescue."

"Losses?" Hagrid asked.

"Aye," Scrimgeour sighed, heavily. "Walden MacNair is missing, and I fear we may never find him, alive or dead. Three other members of the Beast Division are dead, as well as four Aurors. We were lucky to be able to find all of them except for MacNair."

"I'm sorry," Hagrid murmured.

"They fought bravely," Scrimgeour said, "John Dawlish, one of those killed, actually saved my life in the process. He will be commended for that, as will everyone who fought here today. We beat every last one of those who would threaten innocent children. We're about to move out. We were waiting for you. We need to get the injured and dead to St. Mungo's. Unfortunately the forest is too thick for safe Apparation."

"Aye," Hagrid said, "Let me say my peace ter Firenze, n' then I'll take ya back."

Scrimgeour nodded. Hagrid walked toward Firenze, who met him in the middle.

"Friend Hagrid," Firenze said, "It is good to see you safe and alive."

"I was never in harm's way," Hagrid said, "But those who fought and died."

"It is the fate of all on Earth to perish," Firenze said, "Those who die doing what they love, or how they choose is a blessing. It is a tragedy to perish by violent means or unexpected ways."

Hagrid huffed. "If yer sayin' these Acromantula -"

"I am saying nothing of the sort, friend Hagrid," Firenze said. "They died doing their job, defending their nest and colony. They fought bravely."

"Yeah, well," Hagrid grunted, "Maybe so. Thank you and your kin for helpin' us. Real kind of you."

"Those who fought alongside me today," Firenze said, "Fought for the same believe these humans did, and as I did. Aragog's death would have meant terrible news for many innocents. We could not allow that to happen."

"Aragog and 'is colony are movin' deeper into the forest," Hagrid said, "He never wants me ter see 'im again. Or his colony."

"Losing one's friend," Firenze said, "A terrible burden to bear for an innocent soul doing something right."

Hagrid sniffled. "Thank you, Firenze. You and your kin. How will Bane and Magorian take this?"

"We will deal with the repercussions," Firenze said. "We knew what we were doing when we volunteered to help you and your friends. We must go now. Good luck, friend Hagrid."

"You too, Firenze," Hagrid said.

Firenze nodded, turned around and headed back to his kin. Hagrid smiled and waved at the Centaurs, who nodded, then turned and cantered off into the darkness of the forest. Hagrid turned and headed back to the Ministry reps, frowning as he looked at the dead and injured.

A terrible burden indeed.

* * *

 _(Half-an-hour later)_

After finishing up a late lunch in the Great Hall, Minerva walked in between the tables, greeting the students who had remained at Hogwarts for Christmas Break. The four Weasleys who had remained at Hogwarts – Percy, Fred, George and Ginny – were all sitting together eating lunch, talking and laughing. Minerva was happy to see Ginny Weasley looking so lively. She had seemed to have a rough time during her first term at Hogwarts. Minerva simply decided the youngest Weasley must be home sick. It was odd that she hadn't gone home instead of choosing to stay at Hogwarts. But Minerva had shrugged it off, deciding perhaps Ginny simply wanted to be around her brothers. She did certainly look happy with them.

Minerva happily greeted the Weasleys, then headed out into the Entrance Hall. She was mildly surprised to find that the group of Unspeakables, Auror Moody and Amelia Bones were there.

"Madam Bones," Minerva greeted, "Is everything alright?"

"The mission into the Chamber of Secrets went very well," Amelia said, as she walked over to Minerva. "The Basilisk is dead."

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked.

"Very sure," Amelia said, smiling, "Most of it is harvested and chopped up into manageable pieces. Basilisk parts can get a hefty Galleon."

"Harvesting?" Minerva said, "Well, I never expected that!"

"Couldn't let a good thing go to waste, now could we?" Amelia said, grinning. "A portion of the sales will go to Hogwarts, of course, as the Basilisk was found here."

"Oh, excellent!" Minerva said, "That will go a long way."

 _Like purchasing new brooms for the Quidditch players, for example,_ Minerva thought privately. _The Slytherins won't be the only team with fancy brooms!_

"So then the threat is over," Minerva said, with a relieved sigh.

"Nay," Amelia said, "Don't tell me you've forgotten the human component in all of this."

"Of course I didn't forget!" Minerva said, "I merely meant the Basilisk. The 'human component' can't do much without the Basilisk."

"Oh, they probably can," Amelia said, "Which is why we'll do our best to catch them on Sunday evening. As for that, we'll speak more about that when we return before the feast begins."

"Of course," Minerva said, "What will you do now?"

"Well, for starters," Amelia said, "We need to meet up with the Auror and Beast Division team. Hopefully they'll soon be back from the forest expedition. Then we'll head back to the Ministry. I have to prepare for the trials tomorrow."

"Of course," Minerva said, "I will be there for Albus' trial, of course. You have my word. And I'll speak against the man."

"I look forward to it," Amelia said, "Would you care to join us outside and see us off?"

"It would be my pleasure," Minerva said.

Minerva and Amelia followed the Unspeakables and Moody as they headed out onto the Grounds. As they arrived on the grounds, they found Aurors Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt heading toward them. Hagrid and Fang were following behind them. Minerva felt a sense of forbidding when she didn't see the rest of the large team that had accompanied them. Amelia seemed to share that feeling.

"Report Rufus," Amelia said, as they met, "What happened?"

"The Acromantula colony are no longer a threat," Scrimgeour said, "Those whom would have threatened the students and staff in Hogwarts have been defeated and have perished. The remainder of the colony is retreating deeper into the forest."

"Oh, Hagrid," Minerva said, looking at the half-giant, "Including your pet?"

"Aye," Hagrid said, sniffling and looking emotional, "Fer the best. He needs to be with the remainder of his kin until it is time for him to move on."

"Unfortunately the victory did not come without loss," Scrimgeour said.

Minerva and Amelia were both horrified to hear of the losses and injuries sustained. Even more horrified to hear that Walden MacNair was never found, and was likely dead or dying in a cocoon somewhere.

"We'll have a memorial for the fallen at the Ministry," Amelia said, "And their names will be in the Daily Prophet, along with respectful obituaries."

"Aye," Scrimgeour agreed. "How did it go on your end?"

"The Basilisk is dead," Amelia said, "There's no longer any creature threat when it comes to the Chamber of Secrets. The human component is still a factor, but we hope that will be solved on Sunday evening."

"Congratulations," Scrimgeour said.

"Congratulations, all of you," Minerva said. "A job well done. . You have the gratitude of Hogwarts, its staff and students."

"I wish you best of luck toward gaining the title of Headmistress, Minerva," Rufus said, "You have my support. You'll be a wonderful leader here."

Minerva went pink at the compliment. "Thank you, Rufus."

Rufus nodded. "We best be off. We have much to do at the Ministry."

"Should I prepare the Thestrals?" Hagrid asked.

"Nay," Scrimgeour said, "We'll walk from here. You've done your part today, Hagrid. Thank you."

Hagrid blushed and smiled. He and Minerva said farewell to the Ministry reps, who started off toward the gates.

"Come, Hagrid," Minerva said, "We'll have a spot of tea at your place, and you can entertain me with the story of your adventure into the forest."

Hagrid smiled. "I'd like that very much, Minerva."

Minerva smiled and the fellow staff members, along with Fang, started on their way to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

 **This chapter was an absolute pain to write! I had less than a quarter of this chapter done up until a couple days before publishing it. I almost gave it up, and decided it would be a deleted scene later. But I trudged through it. Only two things had me going until I completed this chapter. First was the fact that the Basilisk storyline was a big part in this portion of the story. The second was the MacNair scene. I truly enjoyed writing that scene. I had the "Clever girl" line in my head ever since I started the chapter (Yes, it is a Jurassic Park reference!), and wanted to see how it played out. Of course it seemed better in my head, but I hope you liked it anyway.**

 **The reason that the Walden MacNair scene was the only "battle" scene in the chapter was because I SUCK at battle scenes. I hate writing them. I like dialogue scenes better! Sorry for those who wanted to see more of the battle.**

 **I'm sure some of you are wondering about Ginny and Tom's diary, and how this chapter's events affected them. I nearly put a scene in the chapter in Ginny's PoV simply hanging out with her brothers, and having fun. And Tom Riddle's memory thingy in the diary having a bad feeling that something was wrong. But I decided against it. The only thing I did was that small cameo of Ginny having fun during lunch. So that's where that came from. Don't worry, though. Ginny and the diary will get there scenes soon. Perhaps not how some may want it, however.**

 **So Walden MacNair, and John Dawlish are dead, along with a few "red-shirts" – also known as nameless extras! I chose those two deaths for a particular reason. Walden, because he's an evil jerk, and John Dawlish, because I didn't want his name to come up later in the will he/won't he be an evil jerk like some authors like to do. Also Aragog and the remainder of his colony are going away. We'll likely never see them again.**


	25. Sirius Black Vs The Wizengamot

**Chapter 25  
Sirius Black Vs. The Wizengamot**

 **Author's Note: Wow, the previous chapter got the most reviews since the very first chapter of this story. Makes me very happy, especially since it was close to not being a part of the actual story! Thanks for the response to this story!**

 **If you've read my story "Vanishing Cabinet of Time", you might recognize portions of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Friday, January 1** **st** **,** **1993 – Morning  
** **  
**Sirius Black was laying on the cot in the small holding cell he was currently residing in. It was brighter, warmer, and there were no Dementors or prisoners screaming mad things now and then. So it was far better than the cell he had been in for the past eleven years and two months. And yet... Sirius wished he was back in the prison cell.

Ever since he had been taken away from his cell, two question was gnawing on his thoughts. The first was 'how was he going to die'? Would he be given the Dementor's Kiss? Would he have to walk through the Veil of Death, located in the Department of Mysteries and used for executions? Or would it be death by firing squad, hurling a barrage of Killing Curses at him?

The second was 'how long did he have left in this world?' Every time he heard footsteps passing by his cell, he thought that was the end. However, the only visitor he had was an Auror – likely a rookie, whose duty was a guard for the holding cells – who had given him dinner the previous evening. Dinner was a fish sandwich with cheese, veggie sticks and a glass of water. Not exactly his choice 'last meal', but it had been delicious, definitely the best meal he'd had in over a decade.

Thinking of dinner, only made him wonder if he was going to get breakfast, or if the fish sandwich dinner really was a last meal. Probably so. Why waste breakfast on a 'dead man walking'?

There were those footsteps again. Would they stop at his cell, or would they keep on go – the footsteps stopped. Right outside his cell.

"Get up, Black!" a voice grunted.

Sirius gave a sigh, and it was a sigh of relief. One of his questions was answered, and the second would come soon. The end was coming, he knew. No, not the end. Just the beginning of the next great adventure.

He moved to his feet and stood in the center of the cell. He held his arms together in front of him, and they were soon bound with magic-blocking cuffs. When the cell opened, Sirius stepped out and followed the guard down the corridor, as another guard walked behind him. Before he knew it, the guard in front of him stopped and opened a door. The door did not lead out of holding cells, but into a small room.

"Go on," the guard said.

"Why here?" Sirius asked.

"You really think we're going to let you go to St. Mungo's?" the guard asked, "Get in there before I decide you're not cooperating."

St. Mungo's? Sirius knew he had to have heard that wrong. However, when he stepped into the room, he was quite shocked to find that it was set up like a hospital room. A woman, dressed in Healer garb, was standing near a hospital bed.

"I see execution chambers have changed in the last decade," Sirius muttered.

"Execution chamber?" the Healer echoed; she huffed and looked over Sirius' shoulders, toward the guards behind him, "Did nobody care to tell Mr. Black why he is here?"

"My order was to bring him to you, Ma'am," the guard said, "That's all I know."

The healer sighed, "Sit down on the bed, Mr. Black. Execution! Really?! Do I look like an executioner?!"

Confused, Sirius walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Mr. Black," the Healer said, "You're not here because you're scheduled to be executed. You're here, because the Minister of Magic wants to make sure you're relatively healthy and sane to stand trial tomorrow morning."

Sirius gaped. "Trial?! You're sure?"

"That's what they tell me," the Healer said.

"Well, what took them so long?" Sirius asked, "I didn't get a trial to begin with!"

"I'm afraid that is all I know, Mr. Black," the Healer said, "Now calm down and let me do my job."

Sirius' mind went into overdrive. He was getting a trial? What did that mean? Did it mean he could soon be a free man? They wouldn't go through all of this trouble if it meant they were preparing for his execution...

Right?

* * *

 **Saturday, January 2** **nd** **,** **1993 – Morning**

Twenty-four hours later, Sirius Black was walking through the corridors of Level Ten of the Ministry of Magic, escorted by four Aurors.

Earlier that morning, he had another meeting with the Healer, his third in as many hours. As she had during the previous two meetings, she had given him several potions, including Nutrient Potions. On top of the breakfast he had eaten, and the three square meals he had the previous day, he was feeling rather spoiled. But he was also feeling healthier than he had in years. However, the Healer had told him that – if he gained his freedom that day – he would be spending some time in St. Mungo's so he could become fully recuperated from his time in Azkaban. He had surprised himself when he could find no reason to argue with that.

After he had breakfast, he had been allowed to take a shower. It was his second in two consecutive days, and he was feeling cleaner than he had in over a decade. His body no longer showed signs of the grime and stench of Azkaban. He had also been given an outfit which made him look almost proper for a nice stroll throughout the Ministry!

However, even though he had been – well, there was no better word for it – _pampered_ in the past twenty-four hours, he couldn't ignore the thoughts gnawing at his mind. He was getting the trial he should have had twelve years ago. But what if the Wizengamot still found him guilty? Would they send him back to Azkaban, or execute him?

No. He couldn't think like that. There had to be reason he was getting a trial now. He just couldn't figure out the reason. His memory wasn't too grand, a side-effect to his years in Azkaban. What was he forgetting? He hadn't spoken to anyone about his trial, aside from the Healer, and she couldn't tell him much other than the fact that he would be getting one! He didn't know if he was going to have to defend himself, or if someone would be there by his side. There were just too many questions on his mind, and there wasn't time for answers.

As Sirius and the Aurors arrived outside one of the courtrooms, he saw a woman standing there. She looked familiar to him, but it had been a long time since she had seen him, so he couldn't be sure.

"Amy?" Sirius asked, hoarsely.

"I told you a long time ago never to call me that, Black," Amelia Bones said.

Sirius laughed, shakily. Amelia Bones had been one of his classmates in Hogwarts, along with James, Lily and his other friends. He and Amelia had even dated for over a year at one point, but she had broken it off. He was not ashamed to admit he had been rather heartbroken, but in the end, he had decided it was probably better for the both of them.

He recognized the garb she was wearing.

"So, it looks like you got your dream job," he said, "Head of the Department of Law Enforcement?"

"Yes," Amelia said, "But today I am the one that is going to keep you out of Azkaban."

"You're my solicitor?" Sirius asked.

"Indeed I am," Amelia said; she then looked at the Aurors. "Two of you may leave. Two of you remain here, but give us a bit of space. Mr. Black and I need to talk for a moment before we enter the courtroom."

Two of the Aurors left, while the remaining two moved a few steps away, but remained vigilant as they looked at Sirius.

"Harry Potter, my godson," Sirius said, looking at Amelia, "Is he here?"

"No," Amelia said, "He's at Hogwarts."

"Why's he still there?" Sirius asked, "It is – what – the day after the New Year? Isn't it Christmas Break? Why isn't he celebrating with his – with – whoever raised him. Who did raise him?"

"Lily's sister," Amelia said.

"Lily's sister?" Sirius asked, "I thought – my memory must definitely still be affected. I thought Lily forbid her sister from raising Harry in – in case something happened – to – to her and... and James."

"She did, Sirius," Amelia said, "It was ignored. I'm looking into that, believe me. I only discovered this recently. James and Lily's Will was only opened very recently."

"Why wasn't it opened years ago?" Sirius asked.

"That is a long story," Amelia said, "The reason you're here today is because the Will was opened. Until it was opened, nobody knew that you had participated in a Godfather Ritual with James and Lily."

Sirius' eyes widened. Of course! Was this the key evidence that could give him his freedom? He had all but forgotten that until Amelia had brought it up. He reached through his memories trying to think about the Godfather Ritual.

"I tried telling the Aurors about the Ritual when they arrested me!" Sirius said, "I thought I'd be able to tell somebody during interrogations, but the next thing I knew, I was in Azkaban. No interrogations, no trials! Nothing!"

"I know, Sirius," Amelia said, "And I'm sorry. It will all be cleared up in there. The Godfather Ritual also threw doubt into your other crimes – the murder of Peter Pettigrew and those Muggles."

"I didn't do any of that!" Sirius said, "And that rat is alive! Or he was the last time I saw him!"

"I believe you," Amelia said, "But you'll need to tell that to the Wizengamot. You'll need to tell them all of it."

"I'll definitely tell them," Sirius said. "I should have been able to tell them years ago!"

"I know," Amelia said, "So there's your defense, Sirius. Godfather Ritual, and your story of what happened in 1981. Can you remember the whole story?"

"I – yeah, I think I can manage," Sirius said.

"Good," Amelia said, "Sirius. I should let you know. Remus is also here."

"Moony?" Sirius asked, on his lips a genuine smile that hadn't shown up in several years, "Really? How is he?"

"He looked pretty good," Amelia said. "Once we're done here, I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you."

Sirius then frowned. "If I'm found innocent."

"I will do my best to see that it happens," Amelia said. "You ready to go in?"

Sirius nodded. The two Aurors moved behind him, and Amelia waved her wand toward the doors of the courtroom, which opened. Amelia led Sirius into the courtroom, and he was instantly greeted by the flashes of cameras, and buzzing of murmurs from men and women sitting in the chairs on either side of the aisle in which Amelia led him down. Sirius looked around, almost in disbelief at the size of the crowd that was there.

He began searching for Remus Lupin, and anyone else he might have recognized. Then he found Remus. Even though it had been over eleven years since he had seen him, Sirius still recognized him, even though he was much older than Sirius had seen him last. His dirty-brown hair had flecks of gray in it. He looked pale, and had what appeared to be a relatively fresh cut on his face – Sirius remembered that the full moon had been recent, and Remus was obviously still recovering from it.

Remus' expression looked emotional, but he was also frowning with half-narrowed eyes. Sirius shivered as he looked at his friend's face. He frowned as he turned away from Remus. Did his friend believe what the Ministry had believed – that he had betrayed James and Lily Potter, and their son? That he had killed Peter Pettigrew, and several Muggles?

 _He'll know the truth soon,_ Sirius thought to himself, _Everyone will._

Sirius turned his attention away from Remus, and the rest of the onlookers, and followed Amelia toward the center of the courtroom. They arrived at a table with two chairs. Amelia pointed to one of the chairs and Sirius sat down in it. Amelia then sat down in the chair next to him. The Auror escorts stood off to the side.

"Am I being tried by the whole Wizengamot?" Sirius asked in a low voice.

"There are three trials going on this morning," Amelia said, "Yours is the first. All three will be in front of the entire Wizengamot."

"Three trials," Sirius said, "I'm guessing the media and crowd aren't all here for just me then?"

"Believe it or not," Amelia said, "Yours is the _least_ significant trial of the morning. If – _when –_ you're found innocent, and you're up to it, you might want to stay around and watch the other two trials. Can't say anything about them to you, due to your current situation, but you might find them very interesting."

Sirius nodded. He was about to reply when a door opened to on the far right side of the courtroom. He watched as the members of the Wizengamot entered into the room. He narrowed his eyebrows when he recognized Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't believe that rotten Death Eater wasn't in a cell in Azkaban. And he was a member of the Wizengamot to boot!

Sirius' eyebrows narrowed further when he saw Bartemius Crouch. The man had been the Head of the DMLE back then, and it was he whom Sirius blamed most for being sent to Azkaban. Bartemius Crouch had never even spoke to him between the time of his arrest and his arrival at Azkaban.

When everyone in the Wizengamot was seated, Sirius noted the man in the very center of the front row, where the Chief Warlock usually sat. Sirius did not recognize the man.

"Who is the man seated in the Chief Warlock seat?" Sirius asked Amelia in a low voice, "Where's Albus Dumbledore? I thought he was the Chief Warlock?"

"That is Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Sirius," Amelia said, "He is standing in as Chief Warlock. There's been some recent changes, which you'll likely know about before the end of the day if things go well. Just know at the moment Albus Dumbledore is no longer the Chief Warlock."

Sirius nodded. "Cornelius Fudge. I don't recognize the name. Was he a Department Head at the time of my arrest?"

"Heavens no," Amelia said, "Back then he was the Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He only succeeded Millicent Bagnold a couple years ago."

Sirius held back a snort. That was little more than a glorified paper-pusher. He wondered how the man became Minister. Popularity, likely. But with whom was he popular? The Light Alliance or the Dark Alliance? He would have to ponder that thought later, because Cornelius Fudge had smacked the gavel, claiming everyone's attention in the courtroom.

"We have a long morning ahead of us," Fudge said, "Let's not lengthen it unnecessarily with interruptions. Ladies, gentlemen, and media, I ask that you be respectful during the proceedings. Those who rudely interrupt the proceedings will be removed from this courtroom. Media, all questions are to be asked _after_ the proceedings."

He paused for a few moments to let this message sink in. Then he continued.

"So begins the Criminal Trial of Great Britain versus Sirius Orion Black, on this, the second day of January in the year nineteen ninety-three," Fudge said; he was not looking at Sirius – instead he was looking at a sheet of parchment in front of him. "In the early days of November, in the year, nineteen eighty-one, Sirius Orion Black was arrested and sent to Azkaban Prison without so much as a trial.

"If I was in charge at that moment in time, that would have _never_ happened. All citizens of our society deserve the privilege to stand trial before spending _any_ time at Azkaban. Sirius Orion Black, in the year nineteen eighty-one, you were charged with conspiracy to commit the murders of James and Lily Potter, and their son Harry, and the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, on all accounts," Sirius said, clearly.

"Scribe, take note of the 'not guilty' plea," Fudge said. "Madam Amelia Bones, as you are sitting beside the defendant, I believe I can safely assume that you have volunteered to stand on behalf of Mr. Black's defense. Is this correct?"

"It is, Minister," Amelia said.

"I accept this motion," Fudge said, "Madam Bones, you are aware you forfeit your vote?"

"I am aware," Amelia said.

"Very well," Fudge said, "Scribe, take into account of Madam Bones' decision, as well as the fact that I am putting my name in the voting ballot in her stead. Madam Amelia Bones has been named as Sirius Black's Solicitor. Representatives for the Wizengamot – Interrogators: Stand-in Chief Warlock, Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department, Bartemius Crouch -"

As Fudge rambled off a few more names, Sirius leaned over to Amelia and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and stood up as soon as Fudge finished.

"Minister," she said, "The defense has objections toward one of the Interrogators. Bartemius Crouch was the acting Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time, and my client blames him partially on the events surrounding his arrest. He contests that Mr. Crouch may not be capable of impartiality in these proceedings."

Crouch opened his mouth, obviously to object, but Fudge raised a hand to stop him.

"I find that I agree with the defense's objection," Fudge said. "Bartemius Crouch will no longer be an Interrogator for this trial. His replacement will be Dolores Jane Umbridge. Do you accept Madam Umbridge?"

"I do, Minister," this was said by a lady who resembled a toad; it was said in a sweet voice that made the hairs on the back of Sirius' neck stand up on end.

"Scribe, please take note of the change, "Fudge said, "Bartemius Crouch will still be allowed to vote at the end of the trial. Are there any other objections?"

Sirius shook his head. In truth, he wanted to remove a few members of the Wizengamot from the proceedings – such as Lucius Malfoy – but he knew it was quite likely that objection would be overridden.

"No more objections, Minister," Amelia said.

"Very well," Fudge said. "You may begin your defense, Madam Bones.

"Thank you, Minister," Amelia said, "To begin, I wish to focus on the second listed charge – conspiracy to commit the murders of James, Lily and Harry Potter. In other words, Mr. Black was believed to have taken part in leading the individual – whom we will name 'You-Know-Who' from now on – to commit the murders of James and Lily Potter, as well as assaulting their son, Harry James Potter. I have incontrovertible evidence that makes it impossible for my client, Sirius Black, to have been associated with this particular charge."

She removed a scroll of parchment from her folder, and unrolled it. She then raised it in the air, so that everyone in the Courtroom could see it.

"In my hand," she said, "I have a copy of the Final Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter -"

Gasps and buzzing were heard around the public, media and Wizengamot.

" – recently made public for Harry James Potter at Gringotts, London Branch," Amelia continued. "Harry Potter gave me permission to obtain this copy of his parents' Will for these exact purposes. In turn, Keeper Ragnok the Sixth, guardian of the Vaults and accounts of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, presented me with the copy."

Sirius heard a small noise from the woman called Umbridge. He wondered what that was all about. He was really starting to dislike this woman. Something told him she might cause him plenty of trouble during the trial.

"In the section labeled Guardians, as requested by James and Lily Potter," Amelia continued, "for their son, in the event that they were unavailable or deceased. It reads, and I quote 'Sirius Black – Godfather by right of 'The Godfather Ritual'. Family friend and ally.'"

More gasps and buzzing were heard around the room.

"I am sure most of you know what the term 'Godfather Ritual' means," Amelia said, "But I will clarify. A Godparent Ritual is made between parents and Godparent to ensure that the Godparent does not have any ill will toward the parents and child in question. If the Godparent desires any ill will, the ritual will demand satisfaction – their very life. Therefore, betrayal is impossible. Sirius Black would have been a corpse the moment he betrayed James and Lily Potter and/or their son, Harry."

" _Hem-hem_!" Umbridge piped up.

"The floor recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge," Fudge said.

"Thank you, Minister Fudge," Umbridge said, in her poison-sweet voice, before turning to Amelia, "Madam Bones, I must question the proof of that paper in your hand. Never before today has there been any hints that the dearly-departed Potters ever made a Final Will and Testament. How do we know this isn't something the Goblins of Gringotts or... someone else... did not fabricate?"

"As I am sure you know," Amelia said, "All Final Will and Testaments require a human witness to the penning of the Will. At the bottom of this Will, there are signatures. James and Lily Potter signed their names as the creators of the Will. Keeper Ragnok the Sixth signed his name as Gringotts Official Witness, and the official human Witness is none other than Albus Dumbledore."

There were even more gasps and reactions. This time it was loud enough for Fudge to slam his gavel.

"Quiet!" Fudge ordered the Courtroom, before looking back at Amelia, "I'm sure Albus Dumbledore's involvement with the Will can be cleared up later."

"Given that the signatures were written with a standard Blood Quill," Amelia said, "which is legal when used at Gringotts during times like the penning of a Will, I think we can easily trust that this information is the truth."

"I agree," Rufus Scrimgeour said.

"As do I," Fudge said.

"Albus Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock at the time of my client's arrest," Amelia said. "He _knew_ about my client's involvement in a Godfather Ritual. Yet my client has been in Azkaban ever since his arrest."

"I think it can be agreed upon that Albus Dumbledore should answer for this," Fudge said, "But this is not the time for that. However, this does certainly take into question Mr. Black's involvement in You-Know-Who's attack on the Potters."

Sirius whispered to Amelia, who nodded and turned back to the Wizengamot.

"I turn the remainder of our defense over to my client," Amelia said, as she sat back down.

"Allowed," Fudge said, "You may begin, Mr. Black."

"Thank you, Minister," Sirius said. "On the day Harry Potter was born, James asked me to be his son's godfather. I accepted with a warm heart and, admittedly, moist eyes. Three days later, Lily and baby Harry finally came home from St. Mungo's. There was a private celebration, a 'welcome home, Harry' if you will amongst friends and family. Afterward, James and Lily took me aside. We performed the Godfather Ritual with Harry.

"During the Ritual, I swore on my very life that I would never betray James, Lily and Harry Potter. It was easy to do, since I had already sworn such several years before, for James, and later for Lily when she became a part of the large, unofficial family. Madam Bones is correct to say that I would have been a rotting corpse had I betrayed James, Lily and Harry. Not because of the ritual, but because I would have harmed myself before ever thinking about doing the same to them."

"Any questions regarding this?" Fudge asked the Interrogators.

"Yes," Rufus Scrimgeour said, "There is knowledge that James and Lily Potter used a Secret Keeper to hide their safe house. It was believed that you were the Secret Keeper. Is this fact?"

"No, sir," Sirius said, "I was, of course, James and Lily's first choice for Secret Keeper. But that made me the obvious choice. I knew that. The night they asked me to be their Secret Keeper, I came up with a solution instead. Peter Pettigrew should be their Secret Keeper. Nobody would suspect they would use him. They agreed, though I know the action was not an easy one."

"Are we to believe that Peter Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily Potter?" Fudge asked.

"Whether or not you believe it, it is fact," Sirius said, "It is true."

"So that is why you killed him," Scrimgeour, "You believed you were seeking vengeance."

"I admit to pursuing him," Sirius said, "I admit that I _wanted_ to kill Peter Pettigrew that evening. However, I could not."

"You could not?" Scrimgeour asked, "You're telling us that have evidence that differs from several witnesses who swear they saw you murder Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles?"

"I did not murder Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said, "The last time I saw Peter Pettigrew, he was alive and well!"

There were gasps, murmurs and buzzing around the Courtroom. Fudge slammed his gavel.

"Silence in the Court!" Fudge said, "I will remove people from this room if I have to!"

It took ten seconds for silence to reign again. All eyes were on Sirius Black. Several members of the Wizengamot were glaring at Sirius.

"If I may," Umbridge said, "Correct me if I am wrong, but did I hear you correctly, Mr. Black, when you said Peter Pettigrew is alive and well? If that is true, then why has he never come forward? Why has nobody ever seen him? Why did he never relieve his mother, Patricia, of the burden and knowledge that she had to live to see her baby boy die, before her own untimely death? What proof, what evidence do you have of your statement?"

"To answer your first question," Sirius said, "Peter Pettigrew is a coward first, and a Death Eater second. He remained in hiding all these years because he didn't want anyone to find him. He is quite capable of hiding very easily if he wants."

"Please explain that," Scrimgeour said.

"Peter Pettigrew is a Rat Animagus," Sirius said, "However, he is unregistered. Or he was the last time I saw him. If he faked his death, then he is likely still unregistered."

"How do you know this?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Simple," Sirius said, "and I admit this with full knowledge that it was a crime. In my fifth year at Hogwarts, myself, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew all successfully became Animagi. Unfortunately we did not register. As I said, I know that is a crime. James was a stag, and I am a black dog, my appearance similar to that of the mythological creature known as the Grim. Peter Pettigrew is a common garden rat."

"Mr. Black," Scrimgeour said, "If you could, please transform into your Animagus form, just for proof for the Wizengamot to see."

He looked at Amelia, who nodded once.

"Aurors," Scrimgeour said, "Please remove the shackles around the defendant's wrists. Make one wrong move, and it could very well be your last, Mr. Black."

Sirius nodded and stood up. He waited as one of the Aurors removed his shackles. Then he circled around the table, and transformed into his Animagus form, also known as Padfoot. He sat there for a moment, letting the Wizengamot look at him. Then he transformed back into his clothed, human form.

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Scrimgeour said, "Please be seated after the Aurors place the shackles back on your wrists."

Once the shackles were back on his wrists, Sirius returned to his seat.

"Mr. Black," Dolores Umbridge said, "I have a question for you. I would love to hear your answer."

"I will do my best to answer," Sirius said.

"You admit you are guilty of being an unregistered Animagus," Umbridge said, a large smile playing at her lips, "How are we supposed to believe you at all that you are not guilty of any of the other crimes you're accused of?"

Before Sirius could open his mouth, Amelia immediately stood up.

"Objection!" she said, "Minister Fudge, in my honest and educated opinion, Madam Umbridge is simply treasure hunting for guilty votes from members of the Wizengamot."

Umbridge scowled loudly. "Ridiculous. I have never in my life -"

"Sit down, Dolores!" Fudge ordered; Umbridge pursed her lips and shrank back into her chair. "I happen to agree, Madam Bones. Watch your questions, Madam Umbridge or you will be removed from this courtroom."

Umbridge huffed.

"Let us continue," Fudge continued, "Mr. Black, you have given us evidence that you are indeed an Animagus, which does help give evidence to the fact that Peter Pettigrew _may_ havebeen an Animagus, a rat. But past evidence still continues to support the fact that Peter Pettigrew is dead. I would say he was 'dead and buried' but there was no body found to bury. Merely a finger. Do you have evidence against this?"

"Yes," Sirius said, "I will tell you another story. It starts and ends with a young man's mistake. The night of James and Lily's death, I went to their house. As someone who knew the Secret, but was not the Keeper – therefore could not tell anyone the Secret if they were not a part of it - I could visit their safe-house from time to time, and send post to their residence.

"Earlier that evening I went to visit Peter Pettigrew at his flat. But he was not home. I was very worried. I wondered if he went to visit James and Lily, so I went straight there on my motorcycle. What I saw tore a hole in my heart that has not healed. A large hole was in the roof of the house, right over Harry's nursery. Smoke was billowing from the hole as well as various windows. The door was wide open. Before I could go inside, Rubeus Hagrid stepped out the door, holding a little bundle in his arms. The little bundle was my godson, Harry.

"Hagrid told me not to go inside the house. Said it was an awful, terrible sight. Said James and Lily were dead. I told Hagrid to give me Harry. If James and Lily were dead, then it was my responsibility as Godfather to raise Harry. But Hagrid said no. Hagrid said Albus Dumbledore had given him orders. He was to take Harry away, to Dumbledore. I told Hagrid again, it was my duty to raise Harry as Godfather. Hagrid refused again, said I had to take it up with Dumbledore. I promised I would do just that. I lent Hagrid my motorcycle, and before I knew it, Hagrid and Harry were gone. There was my first mistake. Letting Harry go. It left me alone.

"Alone in my head, alone to my thoughts. Alone to walk into the house and find the bodies of two of the greatest people I will ever know. That, too, was a mistake, to look upon them. It filled me with rage and guilt. Guilt that I had not accepted the role of Secret Keeper. Guilt that I hadn't gotten there sooner. Guilt that I didn't realize Peter Pettigrew was the rat he had always been. Rage filled me. I left and Apparated straight back to Pettigrew's flat. I yelled and roared for Pettigrew to show his traitorous face. Then I see him coming up the road.

"Another mistake was the fact that I had caused a scene. Muggles were starting to gather, but I only had eyes for Pettigrew. I was seeing red. I yelled at Pettigrew and whipped out my wand. Pettigrew yelled at me 'How could you, Sirius? James and Lily! You killed them!' I knew that moment that Pettigrew had a part to play in their deaths. James and Lily had just died. Nobody had time to tell Pettigrew they were dead. He must have been there with – with You-Know-Who.

"My next mistake was that I did not go into the confrontation with a clear head. If I did, I might have prevented what happened next. Pettigrew took out his wand, and next thing I knew, the street exploded and there were dead Muggles and crying and screaming. I was blown back due to the explosion, and landed pretty hard. But I was able to see Pettigrew. He was alive. The rat had killed Muggles, but had survived the explosion. And then, to my shock, he pointed his wand at his hand, and lobbed off one of his fingers. Then, as I had witnessed it several times before, his body contorted and he shrunk and transformed into his rat Animagus. Last thing I saw of the rat was him running into the sewer through the destroyed street.

"When the Aurors found me, I was experiencing all kinds of emotions. I am told I was laughing. Maybe I was. Laughing at the incredulity that Peter Pettigrew had outsmarted me at last."

"That is quite the story, Sirius," Fudge said.

"It is true," Sirius said, "Every word. I may not have murdered Pettigrew, but I wanted to. I may not have murdered those Muggles, but I wasn't able to save them either. For nearly twelve years, I lived with the guilt in Azkaban. Dementors wouldn't take it away. Nor would they take away the rage I felt for Pettigrew."

"Rage?" Scrimgeour asked, "How are we supposed to believe this rage, and hatred for Pettigrew did not make you hatch up this story?"

"Believe what you want," Sirius said, "If I was given Veritaserum, I would be repeating the same exact story."

"That will not be necessary," Fudge said. "Madam Bones, do you have any more evidence?"

"No, Minister," Amelia said, "I believe the evidence presented is enough."

"Interrogators?" Fudge asked, "Are there any more questions?"

Scrimgeour shook his head, and after a long moment, so did Umbridge, even though she was glaring at Sirius and Amelia.

"Very well," Fudge said, ""There will be a ten minute recess while the Wizengamot decides their vote. Wizengamot, I am declaring a motion for Silent Vote. Therefore, in front of you, there is a strip of parchment. Write down 'Innocent' or 'Guilty' and tap your wand on it, so that it may be tallied up. Ten minute recess."

Sirius turned to Amelia, and said in a low voice that only she could hear. "They don't want a closing statement?"

"Most of what we could say in the closing statement would simply be a repeat of what was said," Amelia said, in a equally low voice only Sirius could hear, "It is unnecessary."

Sirius nodded. "So? What do you think of my chances?"

"If the Wizengamot listened to the evidence given," Amelia said, "We should expect you to be cleared of all charges. You may have a charge for that Unregistered Animagus bit, but the time you spent in Azkaban was more than enough for that. I think it all comes down to what the Wizengamot decide."

"Perfect," Sirius muttered, "I suppose there is still a load of corruption in the Wizengamot? They still have their own agendas?"

"You know I can't comment on that, Sirius," Amelia said, though she couldn't hide a grin.

Sirius chuckled hoarsely, then he cleared his throat. "So my Godson opened James and Lily's Will. I scarcely recall James discussing that. Is Harry now the Head of his House?"

"He is Lord Potter, indeed," Amelia said, then she grinned, "You also might be interested to know that he has a girlfriend."

Sirius laughed. "Already? He's – what? Twelve? Definitely my Godson!"

Amelia smiled, then she frowned. "Sirius? Why didn't you tell me you were an Animagus?"

"Marauder secret," Sirius said, "Lily knew, but James only told her after they were engaged. Regular ol' girlfriends weren't allowed to know. I _did_ want to tell you, but James told me I couldn't tell you unless I put a ring on your finger. Probably a good thing, since – well, you know -"

Amelia nodded. "I can't argue with that point. Do you think Pettigrew is still alive?"

Sirius grunted and shrugged. "Who knows? He's dumb enough to die stupidly, but cunning enough to survive. Damn rat should have been a Slytherin. He represents them perfectly."

Amelia nodded. "Alright. I promise I will open up a full investigation on Peter Pettigrew. If he's alive, we'll find him."

"Good luck," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius," Amelia said, "You will not look for him yourself. Scrimgeour was right. You still have a lot of rage inside concerning him. Confronting him could only end up with you back in Azkaban, or worse."

"At least I'd be in Azkaban for something I _did_ do," Sirius muttered.

Amelia sighed. "Oh, Sirius. You still refuse to listen to me when I have a good point."

Sirius snorted softly, but did not argue her point. No more was said between them as they waited for the votes to be given and tallied up. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the last vote was submitted. The tension in the room was palpable. As soon as Fudge smacked the gavel, the room – which had been full of the buzzing which had been common since before the trial had even begun – hushed almost immediately. Sirius inhaled and exhaled as he stared at Fudge.

"Recess is over," Fudge said, "Has every member of the Wizengamot submitted their vote?"

"They have, Minister Fudge," a witch sitting next to the Court Scribe said, "And the votes have been tallied."

"May I have the decision, please?" Fudge asked.

The witch walked over to Fudge and handed him a piece of parchment. Fudge studied the parchment for a moment, his expression so unreadable that Sirius couldn't figure out the result, or what Fudge's reaction to it was.

"In the case of Sirius Orion Black," Fudge said, clearly, "By a vote of twenty-six over fifteen. The defendant... has been cleared ofall charges."

"YES!" Sirius' voice raised above the rest of the room.

As soon as the shackles were removed from his wrists, he jumped from his seat and gathered a rather surprised – and emotional – Amelia in a hug, before backing away awkwardly. Several members of the audience clapped, and to Sirius, it was a beautiful sound.

"Silence!" Fudge barked, after a minute, and slammed his gavel, "The next trial will take place in ten minutes. Aurors! Please collect the next defendant!"

The two Aurors who had escorted Sirius inside the room nodded, and proceeded to leave the courtroom.

"Sirius Black, may I have your attention?" Fudge asked.

The room quieted as Sirius turned to Fudge.

"Yes, Minister?" Sirius replied.

"On behalf of the British Ministry of Magic," Fudge said, "and myself, I'd like to apologize to you. it seems a grave wrong had been committed against you all these years. Congratulations, Lord Black, you are free to leave of your own accord."

"Thank you, Minister," Sirius said.

The fact that he didn't verbally accept Fudge's apology was heard loudly around the room. Fudge was obviously doing his best not to show any negative reactions. Obviously the man had been trying to lead some kind of agenda here that might lengthen his stay in office.

"Meet with me after the trials are done today," Amelia said, turning to Sirius, "We'll talk about what happens now."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said, grinning.

"Congratulations, Sirius," Amelia said, "You may either leave the courtroom, or stay for the next trial. Whatever you want. You're a free man now and can do whatever you wish."

"Sounds like the next trial will be pretty big," Sirius said, "I think I'll stay. Pardon me, Amy, I need to go see my good friend."

Amelia rolled her eyes at the nickname, and moved out of the way. Sirius walked down the aisle between the rows of chair, and stopped when he saw Remus standing near a row of chairs. Remus appeared quite emotional as he looked at Sirius. Remus looked lost for words, but Sirius realized what the man might have been thinking.

"If you thought me guilty," Sirius said, "Then I forgive you."

Remus blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my friend. That means a lot to me. Even if I don't deserve it. It will take me some time to repay you for all the bad things I thought about you this past decade."

"We'll work through it together," Sirius said.

Remus nodded, and smiled slightly. Then Sirius heard someone clear their throat. He turned and saw a woman who looked a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange. He had to stop himself from saying anything harsh, as he realized this person was actually Bellatrix's sister, Andromeda – his favorite cousin. She was standing and looking at him. Her husband – Ted, Sirius recalled – was next to her, also standing.

"Andie," Sirius said, as he stepped into the row of chairs, "You've gotten more beautiful over the years."

"Oh, Sirius, you old dog," Andromeda said, with a sniffle, as she engulfed him in a hug, "It is so good to see you. Thank goodness that the good people of the Wizengamot won over the nasty ones today. It doesn't always happen, but it does when it counts."

"I hear that," Sirius said; he backed away and turned to Ted, shaking his head, "Ted, been looking after my favorite cousin for me?"

"I never take my eyes off her if I can help it," Ted said, with a smile.

"Shall we sit down?" Andromeda suggested, "The next trial should be quite interesting."

"I keep hearing about this trial," Sirius said, "But no one has told me who the defendant is. Who is it?"

"You'll see," Ted said.

"Oh, come on," Sirius muttered, "Remus?"

"Don't ask me," Remus muttered, "I'm still not sure I believe it myself."

Sirius huffed and sat down between Remus and Andromeda.

"So... how are things?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Remus said, "If everything goes well by the end of the day, you're looking at not one, but two new staff members at Hogwarts."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I received a letter from Minerva McGonagall to replace her as the Transfiguration Professor," Remus said.

"Minnie?" Sirius asked, "What? Is she retiring?"

"Not exactly," Remus said, mysteriously.

"I have been asked to be the new Potions Professor," Andromeda said.

"I thought you were a Healer," Sirius said, "Or did that change in the last decade?"

"I was a Healer," Andromeda said, "But I can't refuse this new job. It is something I thought of doing for years."

"We're both meeting with Minerva later today," Remus said, "If all goes right, we'll be starting tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" Sirius asked. "In the middle of a term?"

"Yeah," Remus said, "Should be interesting..."

"I thought you would have been more suited for Defense Professor," Sirius said.

Remus shrugged. "The job is still cursed. Transfiguration may be a temporary post. I could be asked to be next year's Defense Professor. If so I'd take it."

Sirius nodded, trying to take it all in. "So the two of you will be seeing Harry every day."

"I'm sure you would be allowed to see him before the summer holidays, Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius nodded. "Will have to speak to Dumbledore about that. Hey, where is the old codger? I thought he'd be here."

He didn't notice Remus and Andromeda trade glances. Before anyone could answer him, the doors opened again. Sirius turned, as did everyone else in the room. Sirius' jaw dropped as he saw the man being escorted into the room, with shackles binding his wrists.

It was Albus Dumbledore.

Four words summed up Sirius' reaction at that point. "What the bloody hell?!"

* * *

 **-grins- That was a fun ending. I'm sure my readers have several questions regarding this chapter. Most of them will likely be answered as the story continues.**

 **Next chapter: Albus Dumbledore's trial, with a surprise witness! The chapter will likely take a few days to write. I want it perfect, because I know you're all waiting for it. Don't be surprised if it takes a week to update!**


	26. Albus Dumbledore Vs Wizengamot, Part 1

**Chapter 26  
Albus Dumbledore Vs. The Wizengamot, Part 1**

 **Author's Note: This chapter begins a few minutes before the last chapter ended.**

* * *

 **Saturday, January 2** **nd** **,** **1993 – Late Morning**

As Sirius walked toward his friend, Remus Lupin, Amelia put Sirius' defense file away in her briefcase, and pulled out the large folder on Albus Dumbledore, which held documents and witness statements she had collected during the investigation. She then walked up into the Wizengamot seats. Cornelius Fudge caught her eye, and pointed to an empty chair between himself and Rufus Scrimgeour. Amelia nodded, walked along the row and sat down beside the Minister.

"Congratulations on a strong defense during Sirius Black's trial, Madam Bones," Fudge said.

"Thank you, Minister," Amelia said, "But I did very little. Sirius did his part too."

"That he did," Fudge agreed; he sighed heavily as he looked toward the media. "I do not look forward to speaking to the media about Sirius Black."

"It will likely be easier to talk to them about him than about Albus Dumbledore," Amelia said.

"True," Fudge said, sighing heavily.

"Minister," Amelia said, "I would personally like to handle the investigation toward Peter Pettigrew."

"You have it," Fudge said, "As well as my support. Whatever you need, I'll be happy to help as much as I can. It will be much easier to tell that to the media than something like that, then telling them we have no idea about the status of Mr. Pettigrew. If he is still alive -"

"If you believe Sirius' story," Amelia said, "Then he is alive."

"I have to believe it," Fudge said, "I doubt anyone who has been in Azkaban this long could fabricate a story like that, and make it sound so believable. The fact that only a finger could be found of Pettigrew, instead of an entire body? The Ministry got enough hell when we couldn't produce You-Know-Who's body. What happens if Pettigrew is alive, is a Death Eater, and something happens while we just ignore it? It would be a disaster."

"Indeed, it would," Amelia agreed.

"Minister," Rufus said, "I am at a loss here. Perhaps you could help. Why is Dumbledore's trial next? Why aren't we saving it for the last of the three trials today? Shouldn't Snape be tried next?"

"I asked Madam Bones that exact same question earlier this morning, Rufus," Fudge said, "It was her idea. She explained her strategy and her reasoning. If all goes well, we may not even _need_ a third trial. It could certainly save us all a bit of time."

A confused expression crossed Rufus' face, but he said nothing.

"So how should we play this out, Minister?" Amelia asked.

"It is your investigation, Madam Bones," Fudge said, "I may be the stand-in Chief Warlock, but you're the one with all the important information. You may take charge with the statements, questions and handling witnesses, with a bit of assistance from other interrogators."

"Does Dumbledore have a solicitor?" Rufus asked.

Amelia scoffed lightly. "Ten Galleons says he'll defend himself without any assistance."

"Am I to believe that this is allowed?" Dolores Umbridge asked on Fudge's other side.

"It is rare, but it has happened," Amelia said. "If anyone will defend themselves in front of the Wizengamot, it is Dumbledore. Who better to defend him than himself, the former Chief Warlock? He knows how the Wizengamot works."

"You're right," Fudge said, nodding. "If this takes place, I'll have no choice but to allow it."

Amelia set the folder of information regarding Dumbledore in front of her, but did not open it. A few moments later, the doors of the courtroom opened, and everyone looked toward them. Albus Dumbledore walked into the room, his wrists shackled by magic-blocking cuffs, and escorted by the same two Aurors who had escorted Sirius Black.

The buzz inside the courtroom from the media, Wizengamot, and general audience was palpable, The flashes from the camera were rapid and bright. Fudge slammed his gavel four times before the audience and media calmed down. By that time, Dumbledore was seated at the same table Sirius and Amelia had sat at only a few minutes prior. He looked serene and calm – there was no sense of nervousness shown on his expression. He was simply staring forward at the Wizengamot.

A long minute later, Fudge slammed the gavel once again, claiming everyone's attention.

"Before we begin this trial," Fudge began, "I address the media, and those of you seated in the audience. Albus Dumbledore is something of a celebrity to many in the wizarding society of Great Britain. Much of what will be revealed today will be hard to swallow. Therefore, once again, I ask you to heed this warning. Any overzealous interruptions that delay this trial will result in removal from this courtroom.

"So begins the Criminal Trial of Great Britain versus Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, on this, the second day of January in the year nineteen ninety-three. Now, usually at this moment in time, I would produce the charges the defendant is accused of. However, there are many charges, and even more that may be unknown at this moment in time. So the charges will be revealed throughout the remainder of this trial."

Amelia was rather surprised when nobody, not even Dumbledore, objected to Fudge's decision not to present the charges immediately.

"Albus, do you have a solicitor?" Fudge asked.

"I have chosen to defend myself, Minister," Dumbledore said.

"Scribe, please take note that the defendant, Albus Dumbledore, has chosen to defend himself during the proceedings," Fudge said. "Representatives for the Wizengamot – Interrogators: Stand-in Chief Warlock, Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department -"

As Fudge continued rambling off names, Amelia prepared herself, and rummaged through the folder in front of her.

"The Defense may proceed with their opening statement," Fudge said.

"Minister Fudge," Dumbledore said, "Esteemed members of the Wizengamot. Each and every one of you know who I am. I could hear the response from everyone inside this courtroom when I walked in with my wrists bound like some common criminal. Shock. Disbelief. Everyone here knows I am an innocent man. My arrest and incarceration is nothing but a sham. The greatest of insults. Let us end this debacle now. If you proclaim me cleared of all charges, return my titles and honor to its former status, I will forget this ever happened, and forgive all of you. We all have better things we could be doing with the time wasted here."

Amelia wasn't sure which she found more humorous. Dumbledore's speech, or the fact that Minister Fudge was simply glaring at the man. Several of those sitting in the courtroom, both in the audience, and Wizengamot were looking at Dumbledore as if they couldn't believe the man had used that as his opening statement.

"Are you finished, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

"I am," Dumbledore said, with a nod.

"Your request to – and I quote – 'end this debacle'," Fudge said, "is denied. Madam Bones, you may begin."

"Thank you, Minister," Amelia said; "As the Minister alluded to, there are many crimes in question today, some of which have been far reaching. So we will do this in chronological order. I call my first witness: Sirius Black."

Sirius looked momentarily surprised to be called as witness, before he stood up. But his surprise was not as great as the shock which Albus Dumbledore's expression. Dumbledore whipped his head around as he looked for Sirius. When he saw Sirius walking toward the center of the courtroom, his eyes narrowed and he turned back to the Wizengamot.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Dumbledore demanded, "What is Black doing outside of Azkaban, and walking amongst us on his own. Have you all lost your mind?! Have you all forgotten what this man did over a decade ago?!"

"Silence!" Fudge growled, slamming his gavel several times, silencing both Dumbledore, and those in the audience who were ready to speak up from Dumbledore's outrage, "Sirius Black was placed on trial earlier this morning, and he was cleared of all charges. He is a free man, and he is free to be a witness in this trial if he chooses. Do you have any issues with being a witness, Mr. Black?"

"No, Minister, I do not," Sirius said.

"Very well," Fudge said, then motioned to a raised chair, located near the Court Scribe, "Take your oath and be seated."

Sirius walked over to the chair in question, but remained standing and turned to the Wizengamot.

"Sirius Orion Black," Amelia said, "Do you, upon your honor, swear to tell the truth to the best of your abilities?"

"I swear," Sirius said.

"You may be seated," Amelia said; as Sirius sat down, Amelia produced a familiar scroll she had used earlier for Sirius' trial, "I have in my hand James and Lily Potter's Final Will and Testament, which was given to me by Keeper Ragnok the Sixth, Account Manager of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, upon permission of Harry James Potter. Albus Dumbledore, I am sure you're familiar with this Will. Is this your signature at the bottom of the Will, marking you as the official human Witness of James and Lily Potter's Will?"

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore said. "James and Lily Potter trusted me to be the official Witness. However, there is a possibility that portions of the Will were edited and added without myself as Witness."

"As official Witness," Amelia said, "It was your duty to open the Will after James and Lily's deaths. Why did you not have the Will opened in the days after James and Lily's deaths?"

"I thought it would be appropriate for Harry Potter to open his parents' Will," Dumbledore said, "When he was old enough, and mature enough, to do so."

"I happen to believe you're lying, Dumbledore," Amelia said, "I don't think you wanted the Will opened. James and Lily listed several Guardians for their son in their Will. Absolutely none of the names listed here were chosen to raise Harry Potter. Actually, I will take that back. Harry was raised by his Muggle relatives – Lily's sister, and her husband. Their names _were_ listed here. But only because Lily expressly _forbid_ her sister to raise her son. And don't try to tell me this was something they added without your knowledge, Dumbledore. If we discover anything contradictory to that, we aren't going to be very pleased with you."

"I had discovered that that Lily Potter had sacrificed herself for Harry using rare Light magic," Dumbledore said, "It involved bloodlines. Lily's own bloodline. Harry needed to live with somebody who was his mother's bloodline. Lily's own sister. Harry would be protected if he lived with his Aunt. The fact that he remains protected and alive after all these years proves my point."

"Whether or not that is true, Dumbledore," Amelia said, "You ignored James and Lily's wishes. Refusing to open their Will after their deaths caused an innocent man to be placed in Azkaban, where he spent over eleven years.

"The first date penned into the Will reads the seventh of August in 1980. Mr. Black, what was the date that you were named Harry Potter's Godfather?"

"July 31st, 1980," Sirius said, "The night Harry was born. Three days later, I performed the Godfather Ritual with James, Lily and Harry."

"So this was before the original penning of the Will?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said.

"So I believe we can safely assume," Amelia said, "that Sirius Black was labeled as Harry Potter's Godfather – per the Godfather Ritual – under Guardians, during the original penning of the Will. This was done while you were there as Witness, Albus. Is that correct?"

"I am an old man," Dumbledore said, "It was a long time ago. I can't be expected to remember such a small detail."

"Given that Sirius was named Harry Potter's Godfather before the Will was originally penned," Amelia said, "I think it is safe to say James and Lily Potter would have placed that information in their Will while Albus was there as Witness. Therefore, I believe we can safely assume that you, Albus Dumbledore, knew Sirius Black had participated in the Godfather Ritual, and therefore could not have betrayed James and Lily Potter. So why, Dumbledore, did you not bring up such information when Sirius was arrested?"

"Mr. Black was already in Azkaban before I got wind of such information," Dumbledore said, "Even if I had wanted to inform Millicent Bagnold – who was the Minister of Magic at the time – of such information, I do not believe she would have listened. There was nothing I could do."

"I just told you what you could have done!" Amelia said, "Had you opened James and Lily Potter's Will would have given Madam Bagnold enough reason to give Mr. Black a trial he did not receive until today!"

"It was an old man's mistake," Dumbledore said, "And as I said, I had thought it best -"

" _Enough_ ," Amelia said, "It is clear that you did this for personal gain."

"I beg your pardon," Dumbledore said.

"You wanted Harry Potter to open his parents' Will, only when most of his parents' wishes wouldn't matter anymore!" Amelia accused. "Or perhaps you didn't want their Will opened up at all!"

"That is quite the accusation, Madam Bones," Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps," Amelia said, "But it is easy to prove. You were well aware that Sirius Black was Harry Potter's Godfather? Were you not?"

"I was aware," Dumbledore said, "Yes."

"Mr. Black," Amelia said, to Sirius, "During your own trial, you told us about the night of Halloween in 1981, the night James and Lily Potter were murdered by You-Know-Who. Would you please repeat that part of the story which includes the defendant?"

Sirius did so, telling the court about meeting Rubeus Hagrid outside of the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. How he had told Hagrid that he was Harry's godfather, and rightful guardian. How Hagrid had refused, telling him he had orders to bring Harry to Dumbledore.

After Sirius was finished, Amelia noticed Minerva McGonagall raising her hand. Amelia nodded, and Minerva lowered her hand.

"So if Hagrid had given you your godson, instead of taken him away," Amelia said, "Do you believe you would have confronted Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, Madam Bones, I would not," Sirius said, "I believe I would have spoken to my friends, and we would have dealt with Pettigrew in other more legal ways. It was losing Harry, after losing his parents, which had broken me."

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Amelia said, "I believe that is all the questions I have for you. If there are no more for Mr. Black?"

Fudge and Scrimgeour shook their heads.

"Mr. Black, you may be seated," Amelia said, she continued speaking as Sirius headed back to his seat "So this is where we are. Rubeus Hagrid has taken away baby Harry Potter from his rightful guardian, who his parents had chosen to raise if they had passed away. Hagrid took baby Harry away, and we already know what Sirius Black did after that moment. But where did Hagrid go with Harry Potter, on Albus Dumbledore's orders? Before I call my next witness, I have to admit I am confused about something.

"Albus, it sounds as if you had sent Rubeus Hagrid to James and Lily Potter's house. How did you know they had been attacked that evening?"

"I had placed a series of enchantments and charms around their house," Albus said, "So that I could be informed if there was an attack. Unfortunately even with the precautions, it was too late. I had sent Hagrid to Godric's Hollow."

"Due to previous circumstances," Amelia said, "Hagrid was not permitted use of a wand. Therefore, he could not Apparate. How did he get to Godric's Hollow so quickly?"

"My phoenix, Fawkes," Albus said, "Assisted him in transport."

"Why did you send Hagrid?" Amelia asked, "Instead of go yourself?"

"I could not leave Hogwarts so urgently in the middle of a war," Albus said, "I had to inform the staff. Hagrid was available to leave, as he was not a Professor."

"So let me get this straight," Amelia said, "According to Mr. Black, Rubeus Hagrid was following your orders to take him Harry away from Godric's Hollow. He refused, under your orders, to give Harry to Mr. Black."

"I had no idea Sirius was there at the time," Dumbledore said, "I had asked Hagrid to check on James, Lily and Harry. I had hoped that Hagrid would find all three alive and well. I had asked Hagrid to take any survivors away from the site. Hagrid did as I had requested; unfortunately it was only Harry that had survived."

"Taking Harry away from his rightful Guardian constitutes as kidnapping," Amelia said. "Hagrid was working under your orders, so it is you whom are charged with his kidnapping. That may very well be the original crime you were charged with."

She paused for a moment, letting this sink in with everyone in the room. Then she spoke again.

"The Wizengamot calls Minerva McGonagall as its next Witness," she said.

Minerva stood and moments later, she replaced Sirius at the witness' chair and gave her oath.

"Minerva McGonagall," Amelia said, "As you raised your hand, I can assume you have knowledge about that Halloween evening which concerns Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes, Madam Bones," Minerva said.

"Please explain your part in the events of this time period in discussion," Amelia said.

"During the late evening of October 31st, in 1981," Minerva said, "I was preparing myself for bed, when Albus' phoenix delivered a letter to me. The letter had instructions from Albus. He informed me that he believed Lily Potter's sister was threatened by You-Know-Who and his followers, and he had asked me to watch over them until he could contact me again. I went to the residence of Lily Potter's sister where I remained watchful, apart from when I needed breaks for nourishment or whatever else was urgent.

"It was during these breaks that I had been informed of the events in Godric's Hollow on that Halloween evening. I couldn't get the whole story, just bits and pieces. I had a task to do, and I did it. I remained at the residence until the following evening. It was late into the evening – very dark – when Albus made an appearance. Albus informed me that James and Lily Potter had died, and that Harry would be living with his relatives – Lily's sister, a Muggle. It turned out that I had been tasked with watching the Muggles, to scout out their behavior. After a few minutes, Rubeus Hagrid arrived and he had baby Harry with him."

"So after taking little Harry away from his rightful Guardian, appointed by Harry's parents." Amelia said, "Rubeus Hagrid took an entire day to get from Godric's Hollow to Harry's Muggle relations in -"

"Surrey," McGonagall supplied.

"Surrey," Amelia echoed, "Mr. Black tells us that Hagrid had traveled on a flying motorcycle he had let Hagrid borrow. If we compare a flying motorcycle to a broomstick, it doesn't take very long for one to travel from Godric's Hollow to Surrey. Rubeus Hagrid seems to have gone inexplicably missing for twenty-four hours with young Harry. Perhaps you could explain that, Albus?"

"He traveled with Harry to a safe-house I had procured," Dumbledore said, "Where he had remained for nearly a full day."

"Did you visit him and Harry at the safe-house?" Amelia asked.

"I did not," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort -"

Several people gasped when he said the name. Fudge slammed the gavel.

"Enough!" Fudge said, "Dumbledore, you will not use that name in this courtroom!"

"You-Know-Who's followers were still a threat," Dumbledore continued, "I did not want to risk his followers finding the temporary safe-house."

"So Minerva McGonagall had spent a full day at the residence of Lily Potter's sister," Amelia said, "She was watching these Muggles for you, Albus, because it was your intention for Harry Potter to be raised by them, even though James and Lily Potter forbid her sister from raising young Harry. Minerva, is there anything else you would like to add about that evening?"

"Yes," Minerva said, frowning, "Albus did not speak to Lily Potter's sister that evening. He merely placed Harry on the residence's doorstep, with a written letter addressed to Lily's sister. I imagine Harry was there all evening until his Aunt found him."

There were several shocked and horrified murmurs around the courtroom.

"Professor McGonagall," Rufus Scrimgeour said, "Are we to understand that Harry Potter – who had been fifteen months old at the time – was merely laying on a doorstep all evening? In early November? Exposed to the elements and other possible dangers of the night? Only twenty-four hours after surviving an attack from You-Know-Who?"

"Yes," Minerva said, frowning.

"I am absolutely horrified at this, Dumbledore," Amelia said, "Explain yourself."

"Petunia Dursley – Lily's sister – does not favor magic or magical life," Dumbledore said, "Confronting her that evening may have only made things worse."

"So not only was Harry Potter raised by someone who his parents did not favor," Amelia said, "He was raised by somebody who did not approve of the magical race? Someone who wouldn't be able to be prepared for what would happen to a young child during their early years of magical childhood. All because you believed he would be protected from his mother's sacrifice. However, the night you left Harry Potter on his Aunt's doorstep was not the last time you saw him before he came to Hogwarts, is that correct, Albus?"

Dumbledore frowned, but said nothing. Amelia rummaged through her folder, and took two pieces of parchment.

"I have in my hand," she said, "A written witness statement by Harry Potter himself. I questioned Mr. Potter about Albus Dumbledore two days ago. Minerva McGonagall, Auror Alastor Moody, and an Unspeakable were there with me. Can you confirm this, Minerva?"

"I can," McGonagall said, "I was indeed there when Mr. Potter wrote that witness statement."

"Thank you, Minerva," Amelia said, "Please remain seated. I'm not finished with you just yet. Harry Potter revealed many things to me when I spoke to him. He revealed some private information to me that I promised to be very discreet about. Therefore, Minister Fudge, I am calling for a Rite of Confidentiality."

There were several gasps and murmurs heard around the room. The Rite of Confidentiality was a very rare enchantment that only the Minister of Magic could enact. The enchantment would cause everyone in the courtroom to 'forget' certain pieces of information one hour after it was given.

Amelia handed Harry's witness statement to Fudge, and he read through it. His eyebrows raised as he came upon certain pieces of information. Amelia could just imagine what he thought about Harry being a Metamorphmagus capable of cross-gender morphing.

Fudge cleared his throat. "I will allow the Rite of Confidentiality. During the enchantment, no one is allowed to write any of the information given, that includes the media. This information concerns that of a Minor, who wishes to keep parts of their life private. If this information gets out without the Minor's consent, there will be charges brought up."

The Minister stood and proceeded to perform the Rite of Confidentiality. When he finished, he sat back down and motioned to Amelia to continue.

"Harry Potter's witness statement reads as thus," Amelia said, "'On Sunday, the twenty-seventh of December, I was given a Flushing Draught by Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Healer. I had suspicions that I had possibly been Obliviated or Compelled once, or possibly several times in my life. The Flushing Draught allowed me to remember many things..."

Amelia continued reading Harry's statement to the shocked audience. Dumbledore was merely staring at her as she read it. Harry's statement described everything from his gender-swap Morphing to being Compelled to forget certain things and remember them differently. She then read the statements from Hermione Granger and Poppy Pomfrey. She then explained Ron Weasley's statement, which backed up the evidence of Dumbledore Compelling Harry and Hermione, and Ron aiding in the Compulsions.

"Minerva," Amelia said, "Do you have anything you would like to add to this?"

"Yes, ma'am," Minerva said, "When Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Poppy Pomfrey told me about the Obliviations and Compulsions they had suffered, I had apparently gotten very defensive about it, attempting to defend Albus."

"'Apparently'?" Rufus Scrimgeour asked, "Could you clarify that?"

"I was under the effects of a Compulsion Draught, as well as a Loyalty Draught," Minerva said, "The Loyalty Draught was linked to Albus. It appears I had been dosed many times in the past several years, possibly starting with that very night Harry Potter was placed on his Aunt's doorstep. Otherwise, I would have objected to the very idea of it! The potions made me unwaveringly loyal to Albus, stopping me from questioning any – well – questionable things he did."

"If I may," Albus said, "Do you have any proof – any at all – that these Draughts were brewed specifically by me, Minerva?"

Amelia had to hand it to Albus. It was a smart question.

"No," Minerva said, "I have absolutely no proof they were brewed by you, only -"

"Only linked to me," Albus said, nodding, "Indeed. Draughts and Potions do not need to be brewed by someone in order for them to be linked to that person. Anyone with a grudge toward me could have done that, in hopes to blame it on me. I could say the same for those Flushing Draughts given to Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey, and yourself. Were they brewed by Madam Pomfrey, or given to her? How do we know they _were_ Flushing Draughts? Isn't it quite possible to brew a potion capable of making the drinker hallucinate certain scenes? Those statements from the witnesses could have been things they had hallucinated."

Once again, Amelia had to hand it to Albus. Even if what he was saying was not true, several members of the Wizengamot – those who were Albus' firm supporters – may believe him and believe the things were possible, therefore believing him innocent of these claims.

"How about we ask the person who brewed those Compulsion Draughts, shall we?" Amelia asked, "Aurors, will you please collect Severus Snape from the holding cells? I'm calling him as the Wizengamot's next witness. Thank you, Minerva, you may be seated."

As McGonagall stood and walked back to her seat, Cornelius Fudge smacked his gavel.

"Small recess as we wait for the next witness," the Minister said.

A buzzing sound was heard as the media and audience began talking amongst themselves. In his chair, Albus Dumbledore was merely sitting there, staring forward. Amelia thought he might have been preparing himself for defending himself from whatever Snape was going to talk about.

"Do you believe this is a wise move, Minister?" Dolores Umbridge asked, "Bringing in a prisoner as a witness."

"Severus Snape may be the best witness we have in this trial, Madam Umbridge," Amelia said, "May I remind you that Mr. Snape surrendered himself to DMLE custody. He is here willingly, and has agreed to willingly stand trial."

"I agree with Madam Bones," Fudge said, "Besides, Mr. Snape's confession here could make it easier for the Wizengamot to sentence him after this trial is over."

"Very true," Scrimgeour agreed.

Amelia nodded in agreement as well. She only hoped Snape would be a good witness, as he had promised prior to his arrest. Even then, Amelia wasn't at all sure whether or not the Wizengamot would vote Albus Dumbledore guilty. He was, after all, a very smart defendant.

* * *

 **Odd ending, I know. But I wanted the trial to continue into the next chapter. There may be more than just the end of the trial in the next chapter too. I had planned on having the whole trial in this chapter, but I realized that it had been nearly a week since my last update, and writing the rest might take a few days, so I wanted to get something up.**

 **The Rite of Confidentiality was something I came up with as I was writing the chapter. Yes, that means Minerva will forget Harry's a Metamorph, but that will be remedied soon. To clarify, only Harry's Metamorph secret was under the Rite.**


	27. Albus Dumbledore Vs Wizengamot, Part 2

**Chapter 27  
Albus Dumbledore Vs. The Wizengamot, Part 2**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Had no personal internet for nearly a month, which made it impossible to upload new chapters. However, during the hiatus, I've been on a writing spree. So to make up for the delay, I will be uploading several chapters over the couple of weeks.  
**

* * *

 **Saturday, January 2nd** **,** **1993 – Late Morning**

 ****The atmosphere inside Courtroom Ten was so thick with tension, that one could cut it with a Diffindo Charm. The audience and media were whispering to each other, likely talking about the trial of Albus Dumbledore, which was currently underway. The defendant in question was currently staring forward in his seat, as he had been since the trial had gone to a temporary recess.

Meanwhile, Amelia Bones was shuffling through the documents and parchment in front of her, as she prepared to interrogate the next witness, Severus Snape, who would be arriving at any moment. Given the fact that she had already questioned Snape on the day of his arrest, she figured Snape should be an excellent witness, whose testimony would not only likely place him in a cell in Azkaban, but hopefully it would be the factor that would place Albus Dumbledore in another cell in the prison.

Suddenly, the doors of the Courtroom opened, and Severus Snape stepped into the courtroom, his wrists bound in magic-blocking shackles. The same two Aurors who had escorted Dumbledore into the room were now escorting Snape. As cameras flashes threatened to blind the man, Snape didn't seem to respond, or even notice. He merely stared forward as he walked between the aisles.

Beside Amelia, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge waved his wand, and a chair appeared some feet away from Dumbledore. Snape sat down in the chair, and the magic-blocking shackles which had bound his wrists now split apart and Snape's arms were forced onto the armrests, where they were cuffed to it. His ankles were also bound. If he had noticed Dumbledore sitting near him, he did not make any indication of it.

Fudge smacked his gavel, and the low whispers and buzzing around the courtroom ceased.

"The Criminal Trial of Great Britain versus Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore resumes," Fudge said, "Severus Tobias Snape, before your own Criminal Trial begins, you are here because you were summoned as a witness to this trial. Do you accept the request to take part as witness?"

"Yes, sir," Snape said.

"Do you understand," Fudge continued, "that any statements you make, as witness, could be used against you in your own trial?"

"Yes, sir," Snape repeated.

"Do you, upon your honor, swear to tell the truth to the best of your abilities?" Fudge asked.

"I do," Snape said.

"Very well," Fudge said, then turned to Amelia, "Madam Bones, you may begin questioning the witness."

Amelia nodded once and turned to Snape. "Severus Tobias Snape, records show that you have been employed as the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for eleven years. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Madam," Snape said.

"The defendant, Albus Dumbledore, hired you?" Amelia asked.

"That is correct," Snape said.

"I have a document here regarding an official record of statements from several years ago," Amelia said, lifting up a piece of parchment from the table in front of her, "It was taken during the criminal trial of one Igor Karkaroff. Karkaroff named you, Severus Snape as a Death Eater. Albus Dumbledore responded with this..."

"I object!" Dumbledore said.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "What now, Dumbledore?"

"I am well aware of the statement you are about to present," Dumbledore said, "Such a statement was given in a closed council session. It could greatly harm Severus if presented to the public and media."

Amelia turned to Fudge. She wondered if she should request yet another Rite of Confidentiality, but thought against it. Even if Dumbledore was right, Snape's trial would only do more damage than the information Amelia was about to reveal. Fudge merely narrowed his eyes as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Objection denied," Fudge said, "This is obviously a ploy to silence a key witness in your trial, You will have your opportunity to question the witness, Dumbledore. Until then, I suggest you be silent."

Dumbledore frowned, but wisely said nothing.

"Please continue, Madam Bones," Fudge said.

"As I was saying," Amelia said, "Albus Dumbledore responded with this..."

"' _Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater. However, he rejoined our side before He-Who-Must-Not-Named's downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk. He is now no more a Death Eater... than I am.'_

"I repeat... 'he rejoined our side before He-Who-Must-Not-Named's downfall and turned spy for us'. Mr. Snape, is this statement correct?"

Severus did not answer for nearly half-a-minute. Amelia was about to repeat her question, when Snape finally spoke.

"Yes," Snape said, "That is correct."

"Would you please explain?" Amelia asked.

"In the early months of 1980," Severus Snape, "I received some information that I had considered important. I thought that the Dark Lord would want to hear it, and I immediately gave him the information."

"What information is this?" Rufus Scrimgeour said.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to – once again – object, but Amelia was quite sure she knew what his objection would be. She held up her hand.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is well aware what this information is," Amelia said, "I have deemed it confidential, and it will not be discussed in this very courtroom. Matter of fact, it really has next to nothing to do with this trial."

Dumbledore closed his mouth, then nodded gratefully in Amelia's direction. Amelia did not respond in kind. She hadn't done that because of him, but for the protection of Harry Potter.

"Please continue, Mr. Snape," Amelia said.

"A few months after I revealed the information to the Dark Lord," Snape said, "I realized exactly what the repercussions of what I did would be. I realized I had made a grave mistake. I had no choice but to find help, and there was no better option than Albus Dumbledore. I sought out his help, and he answered me. In turn for the information I had given him, Albus had promised to protect me. In turn, I would be his spy. Soon after, I became the Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Were there any special requests or instructions that Albus asked you to undertake?" Amelia asked.

"Shortly after I was hired," Severus said, "Albus named the Head of Slytherin House. I admit I was rather surprised that I was given such a title. After all, there were other possible candidates amongst the Hogwarts staff who were more qualified than I. I asked Albus why he gave me that role. He told me that, as the Head of Slytherin, I would be able to keep a better eye on the Slytherin students. Several of the Slytherins over the years since I started teaching there have been children or relations of known Death Eaters, or known allies to the Dark Lord. Also there were other students who were possible candidates for future Death Eaters. Albus knew I was a Master Legilimens, and Occlumens, so he had tasked me with keeping a sharp eye on these students. He wanted me to report if there was any indication that the Death Eaters could regroup and become a threat again."

"Are, and were, you aware that use of Legilimency on minors is illegal unless authorized by the Ministry?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes, sir," Severus said.

"And yet, you admit to using Legilimency on students?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes, sir," Severus repeated, "I've done so several times over several years, not only on Slytherins, but on other students as well."

"Please describe other special requests and demands Albus Dumbledore made to you," Amelia said.

"I'm afraid I cannot think of any other special requests that Albus has made to me," Severus said, "As far as memory serves me, every other request was purely in the academic sense, employer to employee regarding my role as a Professor."

Amelia narrowed her eyebrows at Snape. She couldn't believe he had just said that. Hadn't he told her on the day of his arrest exactly what Albus had asked him to do? What was he playing at? Well, she was certainly not going to let that one go!

Albus Dumbledore privately smiled at the look on Madam Amelia Bones' face. It was highly amusing. He didn't need to use Legilimency to know that she had not believed Severus' statement. Obviously she would be continuing the line of interrogation. And that was exactly what Albus had counted on. While he may not have been able to predict that he would be on trial, he had been prepared for the possibility that Severus' wrongdoings could be discovered. He smiled as he remembered a discussion regarding that very possibility...

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Saturday, December 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1992 – Late Evening**_ _  
_  
 _Albus was sitting at his magnificent mahogany desk in the Headmaster's Office, sucking on a lemon drop and working on various paperwork, when the small gargoyle statue, which imitated the large gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, turned toward Albus._

 _"Severus Snape is making his way here," the statue said._

 _Albus thanked the statue, and relaxed in his chair. A moment later, the door to his office opened, and Severus Snape stepped into the office._

 _"You summoned me, Headmaster?" Severus asked._

 _"Indeed I did," Albus said, then motioned to the chair on the other side of his desk, "Please be seated."_

 _Albus thought Severus might have opted to stand, but he still smiled when the young man sat down in the chair._

 _"Earlier today," Albus said, "Hermione Granger had an accident while experimenting with Polyjuice Potion."_

 _Severus' lips went thin. "So my assumptions were correct. Granger stole those ingredients from my private stores! Or was it Potter?"_

 _"Either or, it does not matter," Albus said._

 _"Of course it matters!" Severus snapped, "They stole my supplies. I assume you summoned me here to inform me that I am in charge of their punishment?"_

 _"No," Albus said, "That is not why I summoned you._

 _"If you want my advice about what happened to Granger, then I assume she probably messed up the brew," Severus said, then sneered. "The little know-it-all brat finally found something she couldn't do."_

 _"Oh, but she did brew the Polyjuice Potion – quite successfully in fact," Albus said, "That was not her key mistake. Her mistake was that she mistook a cat hair for a human hair. When she took the Potion, she was transformed into a Neko."_

 _Severus raised his eyebrows, then he smirked. "Excellent. She deserves it for such a foolish endeavor."_

 _"Perhaps she does," Albus said, "Unfortunately, this event has presented several problems. A few hours ago, I visited Miss Granger in the Hospital Wing. Potter was there with her. It would appear that Potter is Granger's Mate."_

 _"I hardly care for the love-lives of the little brats, Albus," Severus sneered, "Especially concerning those two."_

 _"Perhaps you misunderstood," Albus said, "Perhaps you have never heard of the term Neko's Mate?"_

 _"Such knowledge has alluded me, I do admit," Severus said. "I will also admit I am not too deep in knowledge about Nekos."_

 _"When a Neko finds a Mate," Albus said, "It is similar to that of when a Veela finds their own. Like Veela, when Nekos find their Mate, they mate for life. They will defend and fight for that Mate to their death. The mate will do the same. If the Mate is harmed, or injured, the Neko will know. They are very alert to their Mate's well-being. Nekos are also similar to Veela – and Werewolves, as well – in the fact that they are basically immune to mind-control."_

 _Severus' left eye twitched._

 _Albus stared at Severus through his spectacles. "Perhaps you understand now. Because she is now a Neko, Miss Granger is now similar to that of a Natural Occlumens. Also, she cannot be placed under the Imperius Curse, nor can she fall victim to Obliviations, Compulsions, or Potions which affect the mind, including but not restricted to: Compulsion Draughts, Loyalty Draughts, and Love Potions."_

 _Severus exhaled. "That could be problematic."_

 _"Indeed it could," Albus agreed. "I think we need to prepare for the possibility that the Obliviations, Compulsions and Potion effects Miss Granger has been victim to over the years may wear off. She may remember everything very soon. This would also mean that she'd discover exactly what was done to not only her, but to Harry Potter as well."_

 _"What are we going to do, Albus?" Severus asked, "If this is discovered – no, not 'if', but when it is discovered, both of us will be in a world of trouble. Unless we prevent it."_

 _"What do you suggest, Severus?" Albus asked._

 _"I suggest you quit pussyfooting around with Granger, Albus!" Severus growled, "In the past you made attempts to do away with her, and her influence toward Potter, by placing her in peril made to look like accidents or natural occurrences. I suggest you stop with the 'accidents', and make it happen sooner rather than later."_

 _"Believe me, it has certainly crossed my mind, Severus," Albus said, with a deep sigh. "Unfortunately, I do not think such an opportunity will present itself. Miss Granger will be under the ever-watchful eye of both Madam Pomfrey and Harry Potter over the next few days."_

 _"Surely they are not obstacles!" Severus said._

 _"I am sorry, Severus," Albus said, "But I cannot take the chance that I'd be caught."_

 _"If you don't do anything, you will be caught!" Severus growled, "If Granger discovers exactly what you did, we'll both be in trouble."_

 _"I agree that is a possibility," Albus said, "But due to this foreknowledge, we have the time to prepare for the possibility. Severus, I must ask another task of you. If the Ministry – be it the Aurors, or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – finds out about the illegal crimes of mind-control that has been taking place, I must ask that you admit to not only taking part in all of it, but masterminding it. You must convince the Ministry that I had no part to do in it. If you can't do that much, you must convince them that you were controlling my part in it."_

 _Severus' lips curled. "Even if I agreed to this -"_

 _"You will agree, Severus," Albus said, "This request falls under the agreement you took part in all those years ago. On the rare possibility that I am arrested and placed on trial in front of the Wizengamot, I cannot be found guilty. I could escape Azkaban, this is true, but that would make me a fugitive, and I would not be able to focus on the important tasks at hand with the Ministry after me. You know this."_

 _"Do you honestly believe," Severus said, "that the Ministry will believe that I was able to fool, manipulate, or control the great Albus Dumbledore?"_

 _"Yes," Albus said, "But only if you play your part right. I will, of course, do my part. But you must do yours."_

 _"You do realize this will surely end with me in Azkaban?" Severus asked._

 _"Of course," Albus said, "But if you do go to Azkaban, I can guarantee you won't be there very long. I do have one suggestion for you that may help toward convincing the Ministry."_

 _"I'd be open to any suggestion," Severus said._

 _"Convince the Ministry that you fear me," Albus said, "You fear for your very life if it is discovered that you betrayed me. Convince the Ministry that you want to go to Azkaban, if only so you can avoid me. I'm sure that will turn a few heads."_

 _"What will I get in return for this if I succeed?" Severus asked._

 _"Convince the Ministry that you, and you alone, are responsible for the illegal acts," Albus said, "And I will consider our agreement all those years ago has come to a fine end."_

 _Severus nodded once. "Fine. If the Ministry comes for me, I will play my part."_

 _"Thank you, Severus," Albus said, "I firmly believe you can complete your task."_

* * *

 **Saturday, January 2** **nd** **, 1993 – Late Morning**

When Amelia Bones had called Severus Snape as a witness, Albus had worried that Severus might back out of his agreement. He had wondered if Severus would take his suggestion of feigning fear toward him, and turning it into something real – that he would really voluntarily go to Azkaban, if only so he could hide from the agreement he had made with Albus so long ago.

Those worries went away when Severus began the statement he had fabricated, in order to make the Wizengamot believe that he was the mastermind behind the crimes Albus was accused of.

Albus relaxed as much as he could in the chair he was seated in, as Madam Bones spoke again.

"Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "May I remind you that you swore to be truthful in your statement here today?"

"I am well aware of that, Madam," Severus said.

"Perhaps you remember, Mr. Snape," Amelia said, "that on the day of your arrest, which you voluntarily gave yourself up, you made a statement regarding Albus Dumbledore's crimes. You said, and I quote, Albus 'asked me to brew various Potions for him. Loyalty Potions, Compulsion Draughts, Love Potions.' Do you deny saying this?"

"I do remember saying that, Madam," Severus said, "However, I also admit that I lied that day."

"You lied?" Amelia asked. "Did we hear that right?"

"Yes," Severus said, "As you said, I voluntarily gave myself up. If you recall, I was afraid of Albus. The truth is I wanted to go to Azkaban, because if he discovered I betrayed him, and manipulated him, then what he would do to me would be worse than what Azkaban may do to me."

"You say you betrayed and manipulated Albus?" Rufus Scrimgeour asked, "How?"

"I did not lie when I stated that I brewed Loyalty Potions, and Compulsion Draughts," Severus said. "I did brew those, but I did it for me, not for Albus. However, in order to divert attention from myself in case of discovery, I keyed the Potions and Draughts to Albus, knowing that he is a renowned Potions and Alchemy Master. I had hoped that if he was implicated for the crimes, I would be free from the pacts we had made so long ago.

"I never expected to be called upon the witness stand against Albus, but now that I have been forced to admit this, I believe I did the right thing when voluntarily giving myself up. There is a reason the Dark Lord fears Albus Dumbledore, and I don't want to find out first hand that reason. I am guilty of brewing illegal mind-controlling Potions and Draughts. Albus did not have any knowledge of what I was doing."

Albus privately smiled again when he saw Amelia frowning. When she looked at him, he merely stared forward, feigning being deep in thought.

"Do you have any more questions for the witness, Madam Bones?" Fudge asked.

"I... no," Amelia said, sighing, "No more questions."

Fudge nodded, then turned to Albus. "Albus, you may question the witness."

Albus smiled for everyone to see this time. It was time to solidify votes toward clearing him of all charges.

"I have no questions for Severus," Albus said, "Merely a statement."

"Very well," Fudge said, "Please continue."

Albus turned to Severus and cleared his throat. "Severus, I believe I have told you more than once that you are like a son to me. You were a fine student at Hogwarts. One of the best. I knew you would be successful, however sadly I found that you had made some very bad choices in life. I considered it quite a personal victory when you came to me for help and advice all those years ago. I had hoped that I could help you to be that fine young man I had pictured you as.

"So I took you in. I gave you a position at Hogwarts where I was sure you would succeed and flourish. I gave you the role of Head of Slytherin House. You said I had asked you to watch the children of known Death Eaters and allies of... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I did, yes, but in hopes that you would help those misguided youth – as you had once been – and make them better, simply because you had once been in their shoes. I didn't expect you to use Legilimency against them. If you had told me you would be doing that, I would have suggested against it.

"I am deeply saddened to discover that you tried to manipulate and use me. To find that I am here, on trial, because of something you did – it truly breaks my heart. However, as I once had hope for you to change your ways, I once again have that same hope. You have voluntarily given yourself up. Perhaps you will once again see the wrongs you have done. Hopefully time in Azkaban will help you where I could not. I forgive you for what you've done against me, Severus."

Albus looked forward again, silently indicating that he was done. He privately smiled at the looks of adoration coming his way from those Wizengamot members who considered him a friend or ally. If he had been capable of patting himself on the back, he would have done so. It appeared his strategy had worked. Or, rather, he hoped it had.

"I believe this ends Mr. Snape's time on the witness stand," Fudge said, "Aurors, please take him to a nearby room and make sure he and the room is secure. Mr. Snape will be on trial immediately after this trial has completed."

The two Aurors which had escorted Severus into the room bound his wrists again and led him from the room.

"Do the Wizengamot have any more witnesses?" Fudge asked.

Amelia shook her head. When there was no indication of any more witnesses, Fudge turned to Albus.

"Do you have any witnesses available, Albus?" he asked.

"No, Minister," Albus said.

He could have called up some character witnesses, but he didn't want to take the chance that they'd say something against him instead.

"Very well," Fudge said, "Do you have a final statement before the Wizengamot decides your fate, Albus?"

"No, Minister," Albus said.

Albus knew well enough that the members of the Wizengamot had already made their decision, due to the witness statements and evidence that had been presented. Between the doubt that Albus had thrown against certain details, and Severus' own statement, Albus felt that enough had already been said.

"Very well," Fudge said, "It is time for the Wizengamot to vote. Because there are many charges against the defendant, the Wizengamot will vote against each charge one at a time. This will not be a silent vote. Members of the Wizengamot, you will raise your wand if you agree to certain statements I present. Let us begin.

"On the charge of kidnapping Harry Potter from his rightful guardian – one Sirius Black – on October 31st, 1981," Fudge said, "Wizengamot, raise your wands if you believe the defendant is guilty."

Albus frowned as several members of the Wizengamot raised their hands. However, he quickly realized they were mostly from the members of the Dark Alliance.

"Wizengamot raise your wand if you believe the defendant is not guilty," Fudge said.

Albus smiled when most members of the Light Alliance, and a few of the Neutral Alliance raised their wands.

"In a vote of twenty-four to seventeen," Fudge said, "The defendant is cleared of the crime of kidnapping."

Albus smiled slightly, but that was only the first of several charges. There was still a chance he could be seen as guilty of any of the charges.

However, the results of the first charge seemed to result in a pattern. There were upwards of ten different charges, and in ever single one, Albus was cleared by a small margin, usually between four-to-seven votes. The look on Amelia's face as Albus was continuously cleared of more and more charges made Albus want to laugh out loud. Served her right for arresting him.

"... and finally on the several charges of Obliviating and Compelling Harry James Potter," Fudge said, "Wizengamot, raise your wand if you believe the defendant is guilty."

Albus inhaled a breath, as wands were raised. If there were any charge that he could be seen guilty of, it was this one. Harry Potter's statement had provided evidence that Albus was present for the events surrounding these charges."

"... raise your wands if you believe the defendant is not guilty," Fudge continued.

Albus frowned when he realized there were nearly as many wands raised for this as for 'guilty'. He couldn't count all of them before they lowered. It would be a close call.

"In a vote of twenty-one to twenty," Fudge said, "The defendant is cleared of the charges. With that, Albus Dumbledore, you have been cleared of _all_ charges."

As several people clapped behind Albus, and up in the Wizengamot, he stood up. The shackles almost immediately fell away giving him the freedom of his wrists again.

"Aurors," Fudge said, "Please collect Severus Snape so we may begin his trial."

As the Aurors left, Albus walked closer to the Wizengamot so he could speak to Fudge.

"Thank you, Minister," Albus said, "It is wonderful to know that there was a good substitute for my role of Chief Warlock in my stead. I assume I can take back the chair for Severus' trial."

Cornelius frowned. "My apologies. I am just realizing that you did not hear the news. Albus, after the news broke out of your arrest, you were removed from the Wizengamot. You can put your name back in for the role of Chief Warlock, but there will be other contenders. There is a possibility you may not retain the position. That is not the end of the bad news, I am afraid. I received a post from a representative of the ICW this morning, and it appears you have been removed from that role as well. They might reinstate you, but as you know, it usually takes several months for that to happen. Also, there might be other contenders for the position instead."

"Perhaps it was time I had retired from those positions anyway," Albus said, "So that I may focus on my role at Hogwarts."

"Albus," Cornelius said, sighing, "I'm afraid you've also been removed from that post as well."

"Minister," Albus said, "I have been cleared of all charges. Certainly that means the role as Headmaster is still mine."

"That is not up to me to decide, Albus," Cornelius said, "After Mr. Snape's trial, the School Governors will be meeting with Minerva McGonagall to discuss her future as possible Headmistress. I'm sure if you wish to put your name back in contention for the role, that the Governors would give you a chance. Though you may not regain the title."

Albus bid the Minister farewell, then walked away. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had been cleared of all charges, but now it seemed as if he had lost all his prestigious positions! Of course he would meet with the Governors, in hopes to convince them to give him back his position as Headmaster. However, most of the School Governors were also members of the Wizengamot, half of which had thought he was guilty of his crimes. He had to admit that Minerva McGonagall would be a fine Headmistress. He had planned to pass the title onto her when he either retired, or passed onto the next great adventure. But this was not that time. He needed to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Many, if not most, of his plans counted on that factor alone!

Albus sighed and walked over to a chair in the front row and sat down, ignoring the media and well-wishers who were either asking him questions or congratulating him on being cleared of all charges. He didn't want congratulations. So what if he had avoided going to Azkaban. If he _had_ gone to Azkaban, he could have easily escaped the prison. That was not a big deal. Losing all his prestigious positions and titles was far worse than going to Azkaban. What good were congratulations, when they did nothing to help him ?

So, ignoring the well-wishers, he merely stared forward, waiting for Severus' trial to begin. He already knew that Severus would likely go to Azkaban. After all, he had been expecting it ever since he heard Severus had been arrested. Planning on how to get Severus out of Azkaban was only one of the many things he had to prepare for.

It was everything else had to prepare for that was far more important. He needed to prepare for the possibility that he would no longer be the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It would be a road-bump on the path to success, sure... but he would simply jump over it.

The Greater Good demanded it.

* * *

 **So, yeah. That happened. How many of you expected Albus to be cleared of all charges? The main reason Albus was cleared of the charges was because he had allies, friends and supporters in the Wizengamot who voted on his side. Also, his schemes with Severus – aka, Severus' witness statements – pretty much helped with the decision. Albus had counted on that, and it had worked. True, Albus may have been guilty of all those charges. But thanks to his supporters, he was cleared of all charges.**

 **Next chapter: The School Governors. Minerva versus Albus for the prestigious position of Headmaster/Headmistress of Hogwarts. Who will get it? Also, Snape's fate is revealed. No, the actual trial won't be shown, just a small description.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	28. The School Governors

**Chapter 28  
The School Governors**

 **Author's Note: Was considering uploading this tomorrow, but from the response I am already getting concerning Dumbledore in the previous chapter, and reviewers wondering about his part in the future of this story, I decided to post this chapter early. That question will be answered by the end of the chapter (and end-of-chapter Author's Note).**

 **Also, several reviewers commented on why Snape wasn't given Veritaserum after the "revelation" he made. Veritaserum is barred from courtrooms in canon. Fanon seems to love its use, but I'm going with canon in this situation.  
**

* * *

 **Saturday, January 2** **nd** **,** **1993 – Mid-Afternoon**

Minerva McGonagall was currently standing outside of Courtroom One on Level Nine of the Ministry of Magic, where her appointment with the Hogwarts School Governors would be taking place in a matter of minutes. She was waiting to be called into the courtroom. As she waited, she allowed her mind to race with several thoughts.

Only minutes ago, she had been inside Courtroom Ten, as the last of three trials had finished. It had taken less than half-an-hour for the trial to finish, and the Wizengamot to find Severus Snape guilty of all the crimes he had been charged with. It had taken an additional ten minutes for the Wizengamot to decide the appropriate fate for Snape.

Someone had suggested that Snape's history as a prestigious Potions Master could be useful for the Ministry. He could be placed in a high-security holding cell in the Ministry, for a portion of his sentence, and brew Potions for use by the Ministry – Auror Department, and the DMLE, as well as St. Mungo's could all benefit. But the opposition had argued that it was a risk. After all, Snape had a history of brewing illegal Potions and Draughts. The possibility of deliberate sabotage was brought up. Snape could easily create poisons instead of potions. When it was suggested that Snape would simply test any Potion and Draught he made before it was sent off for official use, the opposition said Snape could simply just use the very first Potion he made to kill himself, so he wouldn't have to complete his sentence in Azkaban.

In the end, Snape had been sentenced to fifty years in the maximum security ward of Azkaban Prison. He would be in the same ward as several Death Eaters. Minerva wondered whether or not they'd be happy to see him. Fifty years surrounded by the demons known as Dementors was almost a life sentence. If the prisoners didn't die, they would usually go mad or lose their minds altogether in fifteen years or less. Minerva wasn't sure which fate Severus was doomed to suffer.

Someone else who should have been going to Azkaban for a long time – at least in Minerva's opinion, and probably several others – was Albus Dumbledore. She could not believe he had been cleared of all the charges, especially when it was crystal clear that he was guilty of most if not all the crimes he had been charged with. But Albus Dumbledore was a very popular man, and had many fingers in the pies of certain Wizengamot members – the same people who had obviously helped to clear him of the charges, no matter whether he was guilty or not.

The only silver lining in the cloud was that as soon as word had gotten out that Albus had been arrested, he had been removed from his three prestigious positions of power. This had been done prior to his trial and Minerva was quite sure it didn't matter whether or not Albus was cleared of all charges or found guilty, he wouldn't be able to retain those positions easily. Both the Chief Warlock position and Albus' position in the International Confederation of Warlocks would have other candidates for both positions, and even if Albus could hope to retain those positions, he would have to get enough votes from the Wizengamot and the ICW respectively.

As for the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts – well, Minerva was quite sure that she would be given that title, and when she became Headmistress, she would make sure Albus Dumbledore didn't step foot on Hogwarts Grounds anytime soon for any reason. It didn't matter whether or not the Wizengamot had cleared Albus of all charges, Minerva knew that Albus was guilty of plenty, including crimes toward Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She would do her best to make sure Albus never got near her Lions ever again.

But she also knew she wouldn't be alone in that endeavor. Harry Potter's godfather, Sirius Black, was now a free man. Minerva had good reason to believe that Sirius would do anything to make sure Harry was protected, and because Hermione Granger was so close to Harry, then Sirius would probably do the same for her, and perhaps those who Harry was betrothed to as well. But first, Sirius would have to be treated at St. Mungo's to make sure he was one-hundred percent healthy.

Although Sirius hadn't spoken to her yet, Minerva knew that he would likely want to meet Harry sooner rather than later, probably even before he started his treatments at St. Mungo's. She would allow it, if Harry wanted it. She would also speak to Remus Lupin about Sirius when she would interview him for her replacement as the Transfiguration post. He would likely be able to help her with that.

Of course, before she could even interview Remus Lupin and Andromeda Tonks – both of whom were planning to meet her at Hogwarts after her meeting with the Board of Governors – she would need to officially be named as the Headmistress. But she figured that was likely going to happen. Who would they assign to that position aside from her? There was nobody more qualified, as far as she knew.

As Minerva pondered, the doors to Courtroom One opened, seemingly on their own. She walked into the room and found a dozen witches and wizards seated where the Wizengamot usually sat for hearings, trials and council sessions. Minerva knew these were the Hogwarts School Governors. She recognized several as parents or guardians of Hogwarts students, including Augusta Longbottom, Braddock Brown and Lucius Malfoy among others. Augusta was sitting in the very center, with Malfoy seated to her right.

"Greetings, Minerva," Augusta said, then motioned to a single chair and table at the center-left area in front of the Governors. "Please be seated."

Minerva nodded once and strode forward, then sat down in the offered chair. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, and looked over her shoulder, then narrowed her eyes at what she saw. Albus Dumbledore had entered the room.

"Albus," Augusta said, "This is a most unexpected visit."

"When Minister Fudge informed me of a meeting between the Hogwarts Governors and Professor McGonagall," Albus said, smiling lightly at Minerva as he said her name; Minerva did not respond. "I couldn't help but decide to attend."

"Are you here to offer your support for Minerva as Hogwarts Headmistress, Albus?" Augusta asked.

"While I am sure Minerva could be an excellent Headmistress," Albus said, "That is not why I am here. I am actually here to possibly convince you and your fellow Governors to return the title of Hogwarts Headmaster to me."

"You were removed from that position, Dumbledore," Lucius Malfoy said, "That is why we're here, after all. To decide whether Minerva is worthy as your successor."

"I was, indeed, removed," Albus said, "after I was arrested. But as everyone here knows, since you were all present at my trial this morning, I was cleared of all charges. I believe many of you helped with that, so I give you my most sincere gratitude. I am not here to outright demand that you give me the position of Headmaster back, no. I'm simply asking you to consider it. If you decide Minerva will take the position instead, I will hold no grudges. All I ask is for a chance to attempt to reclaim my position."

"Are there any objections?" Augusta asked her fellow Governors.

Minerva frowned when nobody raised their hand or voiced any objections. She hoped that didn't mean that they had already decided Albus should retain the title of Headmaster. Well, if some of them were thinking that way, so be it! Minerva would just have to fight for the position, and she knew just how to do it! Albus would regret ever walking into the courtroom!

"Very well, Albus," Augusta said, "Your name is now in the running for the title of Head of Hogwarts. Please be seated."

Augusta conjured a chair a few feet away from Minerva. Albus thanked her and sat down.

"So begins today's meeting of the Hogwarts School Governors," Augusta said, "It is the second day of January in the year nineteen ninety-three. We are here to decide whether Minerva McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore is worthy of being the Headmaster, or Headmistress, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Representatives of the Hogwarts School Governors in attendance, please introduce yourselves for the record. I am Augusta Francesca Longbottom, Regent Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom."

As the rest of the Hogwarts School Governors introduced themselves, Minerva prepared herself mentally. She had thought that she might have some opposition for the title of Head of Hogwarts, that one of the Governors might have had a candidate. She wouldn't have put it past Lucius Malfoy to have named a candidate from his circle of friends, most of which likely had little to no experience in education, and he simply would have named them just so he could obtain some power at Hogwarts. She hadn't been prepared for Albus to be her opposition, however. But that small complication would not hinder her. If Albus wanted his position back, he would have to fight for it!

"Do any of the Governors have any other candidates for the position of Head of Hogwarts?" Augusta asked, after the Governors introduced themselves. "Governor Malfoy, I believe you had talked about a possible candidate?"

Malfoy's lips thinned. "I had chosen Severus Snape as a possible candidate. But, as we know, he is no longer available for candidacy."

Minerva huffed under her breath. Of course Malfoy would have offered Severus up for candidacy for the position. She thanked the heavens that the man was now in Azkaban. There was nobody less qualified for the position of Headmaster than Severus Snape, especially due to his total lack of respect and care for the students of Hogwarts – aside from, perhaps, the Slytherins.

Nobody else made any offers for other possible candidates, so Augusta continued.

"Very well," she said, "Because there are two candidates, we will begin with opening statements, then move onto a series of questions. Albus, as you are hoping to retain your position, you will go first."

Albus moved back to his feet. "Thank you, Governor Longbottom. As you're all likely aware, these past three days have been quite the trial for myself, no pun intended. Madam Amelia Bones, and Auror Alastor Moody made an unfortunate mistake when they arrested me on New Year's Eve, and I forgive them for that mistake. Unfortunately, that mistake cost me greatly. I was removed from, not only the position of Hogwarts Headmaster, but also removed from my position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and my seat in the International Confederation of Warlocks. All because of an unfortunate mistake. If it wasn't for such a mistake, this meeting wouldn't be taking place because I would still be the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Forgive me if I repeat myself here. As most of you standing before me are members of the Wizengamot, I'm sure you're aware that I was, in fact, cleared of all the charges I was arrested for. Therefore, I cannot see why my removal as Headmaster of Hogwarts should still stand.

"If you are searching for one specific reason why you should return the position to me, it is this. You are, I am sure, aware of my reputation. Many have said that I am the only one... You-Know-Who has ever feared. Whether or not that is true, is not the issue here. I firmly believe that it is because of that belief why Hogwarts has survived and thrived during my tenure, not only in the harsh Troubles our society has dealt with, but during the many years after the Troubles ended. Because no one would dare threaten or attack Hogwarts while I am in charge. It is this belief that has protected the students – your children, and children of our society – during their time at Hogwarts, for so many years."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe Albus had dared to say that. Wouldn't the issues with the Philosopher's Stone, Quirinus Quirrel, and the Chamber of Secrets be labeled under that category. Then she realized. Exactly how much did the School Governors know about these issues? Amelia Bones had certainly been surprised when hearing about those issues. What if Albus had made sure the Governors hadn't heard anything about the threats to Hogwarts? What if he had even taken lengths to make sure the children of the Governors didn't inform their parents, or guardians, either?

Well, if that was true, then Minerva could use those threats as a weapon against Albus. But as she thought about this, she realized something. The human culprit of the Chamber of Secrets still hadn't been caught. What if one of the Governor's students was the culprit? What if the Governor was well aware of the threat, because they had something to do with it? Minerva decided then that she would inform the Governors of the Philosopher's Stone ordeal, and the issue with Quirinus Quirrel, but she wouldn't mention the Chamber of Secrets. Just as a caution.

"I have been one of the longest-running Headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus continued, "There must be reasons behind that, am I correct? Think about those reasons, as you decide who you will name as the Head of such a fine institution as Hogwarts. Thank you."

"Thank you, Albus," Augusta said, as Albus sat back down in his chair, "Minerva? Please give your opening statement."

Minerva stood up and cleared her throat. "Governors, I thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. Many years ago, I entered Hogwarts as each of you did at one point in time – as a student. A young, eleven year old witch, eager to learn and prove myself. The Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor House, and ever since that day I have made sure to honor the beliefs and ideals of Godric Gryffindor himself. I was one of the top students of the year in each and every one of the years I attended as a student. In my third year, I became a Chaser for the House Quidditch Team, and won two championships during my time. In my fifth year, I was made prefect. In my seventh year, I became the Head Girl.

"Years later, after experiencing life and the trials that come with it, including my fair share of triumphs and tragedies, I returned to Hogwarts, where I became the Transfiguration Professor. A few years later, I was named the Head of Gryffindor House, which I consider a very proud achievement in my life. Albus then named me the Deputy Headmistress, which is also a great honor.

"As Transfiguration Professor I taught many of you seated in front of me. I'm sure you all have your opinions of me, and – for those whom I had the privilege to teach – memories of my classes and lessons, whether good or bad. I love teaching. It is one of the greatest loves of my life. So retiring from teaching to become the Headmistress of Hogwarts is, admittedly, a tough move. But that should tell you that it is a decision I wouldn't have made without some long and deep thought about it.

"Now, even though I am happy to say that I am a true Gryffindor Lion, I also feel as if I represent all four Houses of Hogwarts in many ways. Knowing that I toot my own horn, I believe I am as intelligent as your average Ravenclaw, as loyal and hard-working as many Hufflepuffs, and – as much as I loathe to admit – I find myself to be as sly and cunning as a member of Slytherin House. If the best choice for Head of Hogwarts would be someone who perfectly represents all four Houses of Hogwarts, and Hogwarts itself, then I believe I can safely say I qualify.

"Perhaps you're looking for other reasons why I believe I am best suited for the role. If so, then I would answer with this. As Deputy Headmistress, I suppose you could call me the 'substitute Headmistress'. Sometimes, when Albus has been away from Hogwarts for whatever reason, he placed me in charge of the duties of Headmaster. I was essentially the Headmistress when he was away. So I can safely say I've had plenty of practice for the role. Will I be better at the role than Albus? I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

"Thank you, Minerva," Augusta said, "We will now move onto questions from the Governors. Governors, each of you can ask one question – as well as follow-up questions which form from the answer to your original question. It will be your choice whether one or both candidates has to answer your question. You may also ask one follow-up question for any answers the candidates will give when asking questions from other Governors. Does everyone understand?"

There were nods from every Governor, indicating they understood.

"Very well," Augusta said, "I will begin. This is an answer for both candidates, but I will begin with Minerva. Minerva, if you become Headmistress, then at least two posts for Professors will be empty. Two important positions - Transfiguration and Potions. These two classes are taught to students in every single year at Hogwarts, and are highly important subjects, especially when it comes to OWL and NEWT exams. The next term of classes begin Monday. So my question, Minerva, is this. If you are chosen as Headmistress, do you believe you can hire two new Professors capable of teaching such important classes without causing too much delay in lessons to the point where there will be little to no interference when it comes to student education?"

"I do, Governor Longbottom," Minerva said, "In fact I already have two possible candidates, one for each position. I have spoken to both, and both are available and eager to take their respective positions. If I become Headmistress, my first task in the role will be to interview both candidates for the job before the end of the day."

"Who, may I ask, are the candidates?" Augusta asked.

"Andromeda Tonks has offered to take the role of Potions Mistress," Minerva said, "I've had several recommendations for her as a possible candidate. She has already promised to resign from her role of Healer at St. Mungo's if she takes on the job. I believe she is highly qualified, and I have high hopes that she will be the new Potions Mistress. As for Transfiguration, I have been in contact with Remus Lupin."

Lucius Malfoy almost immediately rose his hand.

"Governor Malfoy?" Augusta asked, "You have a follow-up question?"

Lucius nodded once and looked at Minerva. "Minerva, I believe most, if not everyone present in this room know that Remus Lupin is a werewolf. I'm sure you're also aware of this. Are you certain that Lupin is a worthy candidate for the position? His... infliction... is certainly a threat against the students of Hogwarts."

"Governor Malfoy," Minerva said, "As you may be aware, Remus Lupin was a student at Hogwarts. He was inflicted with lycanthropy years before he came to Hogwarts, and Albus was generous enough to accept him as a student. The Ministry, and the School Governors, were well aware of this, and they accepted Albus' decision. On Full Moons, Remus was taken to the building known as the Shrieking Shack, where he spent the nights in his wolf form, safely tucked away from the students, even without the aid of Wolfsbane.

"If Remus becomes the Transfiguration Professor, I would make sure that he would be away from students on Full Moons. I will also make sure he has a the required dosage of Wolfsbane Potion every month. On those days where his infliction restricts him from being able to teach, I would be happy to be a substitute. If I am unavailable, I can find a substitute. Andromeda Tonks' daughter, Nymphadora, has also offered to put her name in the candidacy for the Transfiguration Post if I could not find a better candidate. Because she is so young, I am not comfortable with making her the permanent Transfiguration Professor, but I would hire her as a substitute, or in an Apprentice role for the post. I have no doubts that Remus Lupin will be a worthy Professor."

"Does that answer suffice, Governor Malfoy?" Augusta asked.

Lucius' lips thinned, but he gave a short nod.

"Very well, "Augusta said, "Are there any more follow-up questions for Minerva's answer?"

There were none, so Augusta continued. "Thank you, Minerva. Albus, same question."

"If I retain my role as Headmaster," Albus said, "I believe Minerva would be alright with returning to her role of Transfiguration Professor."

He glanced at Minerva, who gave no response. Of course, she would be alright with that, but she hoped it wouldn't happen because she would be Headmistress instead.

"Minerva's suggestion of Andromeda Tonks as Potions Mistress is a fine one," Albus continued, "I'd be happy to hire her. If she is unworthy, then I am quite sure I can persuade Horace Slughorn to return to his former post."

"Are there any more follow-up questions to my question?" Augusta asked; there were none; "Very well. Governor Malfoy, you have the floor for the next question."

"My question is for both candidates," Malfoy said, "Albus, I ask that you answer first. If you were in my position here, and you decided not to vote for Minerva, what would be your reasons for not doing so?"

"Minerva is a fine Transfiguration Professor," Albus said, "She is one of the more popular teachers at Hogwarts. Students enjoy her classes. As Headmistress, she wouldn't be able to teach very often, and I'd feel hard-pressed to take such a fine teacher away from students. She is also the Head of Gryffindor, and an avid supporter of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I would have difficulty believing she could put away such bias for Gryffindor to be support the rest of the student body.

"However, even though her teaching is well-liked, I have my doubts. Even though she is the Head of Gryffindor, I had noticed her lack in leadership toward the Gryffindors. The other Heads of House took time out of their days to speak to the students in their House as a whole at least once or twice a week. I cannot say I've noticed this behavior when it came to Minerva. Students will come to her when they do not wish to go to Prefects, the Head Students or other Professors, and I'm not exactly sure she is ready to handle that. Or perhaps it is that students are not ready to come to her when she becomes Headmistress."

"Follow-up questions?" Augusta asked, when Albus indicated he was done.

"Albus makes a good argument, Minerva," Pascal Parkinson – whose daughter, Pansy, was currently in her second year at Hogwarts – said, "Care to defend yourself against it?"

"I admit that I could have done a better job as Head of Gryffindor," Minerva said, "I had three official roles – Transfiguration Professor. Deputy Headmistress, as well as Head of Gryffindor. I was having difficulty finding time to myself when juggling my time around those roles. However, as Headmistress, I would only have that one role, however widespread it would be. I believe I would find plenty of time to lend support to students when they need it.

"As for Albus' accusation of personal bias toward Gryffindor, I think the only bias I have is for the Gryffindor Quidditch team – Albus was correct to say I am an avid supporter. Would I root for them during their matches? Yes, I would. I believe most who would sit here before you would say the same. There is a common history of students, former or current, whose loyalty for their Hogwarts House reaches far beyond their time as students.

"But I would not focus on the Gryffindors more than the rest of the students for everyday issues. I'd lend my ears to any and all students who need my help or simply a shoulder to cry on. I'd show no bias when it comes to help _or_ punishments. The same could be said for the points system. I would be fair when giving and taking points to and from all students."

"Any more follow-up questions?" Augusta asked; there were none. "Governor Malfoy?"

"Thank you, Albus," Malfoy said, "Minerva, same question."

Minerva smiled privately. She had been waiting for this question. It was time to cause a lot of problems for Albus Dumbledore.

"I would most certainly not support Albus for Headmaster if I was in your position, Governor Malfoy," she said, "And here is why. I happen to know that Albus was not entirely honest during his opening statement."

She smirked softly as Albus looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"In his opening statement," Minerva continued, "Albus stated, and I quote 'no one would dare threaten or attack Hogwarts' while he was in charge. I have evidence that proves that is not true at all."

Albus looked mildly shocked for mere moments before he glared at her.

"When Albus stated this," Minerva continued, "I was surprised. I wondered why he would say such things in front of the School Governors who surely would know better. Unless the School Governors did not know better simply because Albus made sure they didn't. I'm sure most of you remember the attempted theft at Gringotts at the end of July in 1991? The thief had attempted to steal an artifact from a vault, but the vault had been emptied earlier the same day. The artifact was Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone. It had been retrieved by Rubeus Hagrid on Albus' orders. Hagrid brought the Stone to Hogwarts.

"I did not learn that the Stone was at Hogwarts until June of last year. I did know there was an apparent artifact of some kind at Hogwarts, and that it was targeted by dangerous folk. How? Albus told me, and some of my fellow staff members. He asked us to build obstacles of sorts, protections that would guard the artifact. The artifact would be at Hogwarts in the secure third floor corridor, which students were told was off-limits."

"Wait," Augusta said, "A dangerous artifact – the Philosopher's Stone – was at Hogwarts, when there was intelligence that it was being targeted by dangerous folks? And yet it was kept there when there were hundreds of students there for months on end?"

"Yes, ma'am," Minerva said.

"And you didn't inform this council before now?" Augusta asked.

"I was under the impression that Albus had already informed you of it," Minerva said, "But it appears he did not."

"In my defense," Albus said, "I did not know who exactly was targeting the Stone. I did not want to parade around the information and risk placing it in the wrong hands."

"Be that as it may," Augusta said, "You still placed a dangerous artifact at Hogwarts where students were staying day and night. Our children, Albus."

"If I may continue," Minerva said, "On Halloween in 1991, a troll invaded Hogwarts. Someone had let it in, as an obvious decoy in hopes that the distraction would give them time to attempt to get the artifact. On that evening, a student – Hermione Granger – was in a bathroom. The troll went to the same bathroom, and Miss Granger would have been harmed or even killed had Harry Potter not rescued her. Mr. Potter defeated the troll himself and saved Miss Granger."

"Harry Potter defeated a troll on his own?" Malfoy asked, doubt marring his tone.

"Yes," Minerva said, simply. "As I understand it, he levitated the club the troll was using over its head, and knocked it out with it. The following day, the first Quidditch match of the year took place – Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry Potter was the Gryffindor Seeker. During the match, someone attempted to jinx Mr. Potter's broom, in an attempt to knock him off it. Luckily, that crisis was averted. Harry was just fine.

"Then in June of last year, Albus was called to the Ministry of Magic for an urgent meeting. In all actuality, the letter he had received was fake, in a successful attempt to lure him out of the castle. The same person who had brought in the troll on that Halloween, and attempted to jinx Mr. Potter's broom, had found an opportunity to go after the stone.

"Luckily, someone went after him. Three people did. But it wasn't Albus or any of the staff. Mr. Potter, and two other students - all three of whom were first years - attempted to rescue the artifact. They got past the obstacles we had set, and Mr. Potter confronted the bad guy, who turned out to be Quirinus Quirrel, who was the Defense Professor that year."

"So let me get this straight," Augusta said, "The Defense Professor - someone you hired, Albus - was behind these series of attacks, and behind the attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone? And nobody knew this?"

"He was on my list of suspects, of course," Albus said, "I did realize it was him before it was too late. Halfway into my trip to the Ministry, a message was sent to me and I was able to return. Mr. Potter had confronted Quirrel by the time I got there. Fortunately, I was able to stop Quirrel and saved Mr. Potter."

"I have a question," Braddock Brown said, "How were three first year students able to get past the defenses the staff had set up?"

"Mr. Potter and his friends seemed well-adapted to the obstacles, I admit," Minerva said, "I cannot say how. But as I understand it, the initial door to begin the obstacles had been opened with a simple Unlocking Charm students usually learn in their first year. I am befuddled how that happened, because I distinctly remember myself and the staff creating obstacles much more difficult than any first year could perform. I can only assume they were somehow modified without my knowledge."

"I, too, had questioned how Mr. Potter and his friends were able to get past the obstacles," Albus said, "I may have an answer, however, though I only came up with it as recently as only hours ago. Severus Snape's confession that he had manipulated me seems curious. At the time of the incidents, I had believed that Severus was attempting to thwart Quirrel, and stop him from getting the artifact. Now I have reason to believe he may have been assisting Quirrel. It is possible he had altered the obstacles so Quirrel could pass them by without much difficulty. He did not attempt to steal the Stone, simply because it would send suspicions his way. Instead, he let Quirrel do it. It is interesting to note that the caretaker, Argus Filch, did once inform me that he witnessed Severus and Quirrel speaking with each other as if they were old friends. Perhaps Filch had caught them collaborating to steal the Stone?"

"Be that as it may, Albus," Augusta said, "I have to wonder why we had to hear this from Minerva, and not yourself. As Minerva said, you told us Hogwarts was safe during your tenure. We have undeniable evidence here that tells us the exact opposite."

"My only answer is that it was an old man's mistake," Albus said.

"An old man's mistake," Pascal Parkinson echoed with a sneer. "Can we expect more mistakes from you, _old man,_ if we decide to give you back your position as Headmaster?"

"I would strive to make sure my mistakes are few and far in between, Governor Parkinson," Albus said, "And to make sure that the students of Hogwarts are not affected by them."

Minerva privately smiled. She believed she had done quite well to cast doubt against Albus. Which was, of course, exactly what she had intended to do.

"I think we'll move onto the next question," Augusta said, "Governor Parkinson?"

Over the next half-hour, Minerva and Albus answered several more questions from each of the Governors. After the revelation Minerva had given concerning Albus and the threats involving Quirrel and the Philosopher's Stone, it appeared that a few of the Governors had changed their questions from their original intentions. Several of the Governors were concerned with what else Albus had kept from them, and their questions were basically attacking him causing Albus to verbally defend himself.

Other questions, those targeting Minerva, consisted of asking for her opinions on various teachers, and other goings-on at Hogwarts. She gave good opinions on a few of the Professors, but there were other members of the staff, like Sybil Trelawney, and the ghostly Cuthbert Binns, who either she personally did not exactly approve of, or other students had complained about. Also, while she liked Charity Burbage, she had discussed the dire need of improving the curriculum of Muggle Studies to teach more modern subjects.

One of the questions targeted at Minerva asked how she would improve Quidditch at Hogwarts. This was asked by a Governor with the surname of Wood, and Minerva deduced he was likely Oliver Wood's father. Obviously Oliver had complained to his father about the Slytherin team getting better brooms than the other teams. Minerva promised, among other things, that she would work toward making sure all four teams had equal advantage when it came to broomsticks.

Finally, there was one last question from Braddock Brown.

"Minerva, this last question is just for you," he said, "It appears that Hogwarts is in dire need of some necessary changes. If you were appointed Headmistress, what would you change?"

"That is question that has multiple answers, so I hope you allow me the time to discuss them all," Minerva said, "The first would be the curriculum, I've already discussed certain subjects which I feel needs improvement, and as Headmistress, I would do my best to work on these improvements during the summer holidays, whether it means simply changing curriculum or firing staff members, and hiring new ones altogether. I would also look into adding new classes altogether. Once upon a time, there were nearly twice the number of class options at Hogwarts than there are today. I will take my ideas to both the School Governors and the Hogwarts staff. Also, I might even ask for suggestions from students to see what subjects they might approve of."

Minerva smiled lightly when she noticed the looks of approval from several Governors. Even Albus couldn't hide his mild look of approval, however, she also detected stress from him too. She knew he didn't approve of firing certain Professors. Albus seemed to like Trelawney and Binns for reasons Minerva couldn't fathom. But his opinion wouldn't matter if she was made Headmistress.

Minerva wasn't nearly finished yet. She took a momentary breather, then continued.

"If I am Headmistress, I plan to also improve and enforce various rules which have been almost ignored in the past. For example, bullying – whether it be physical or verbal – will be met with swift and necessary punishment which fits the crime. Insults such as the word 'Mudblood' falls under this category. Also, in the past, there has been history of unfairness when docking or giving House points. All decisions on House points will be reviewed at the end of each day. Detentions will also be reviewed in the same way – if a detention was given to a student who didn't deserve one, it will be discovered with a new system.

"Also, students will be encouraged to talk to me, as Headmistress, about any complaints they may have about staff members, or Prefects. If they believe staff members or Prefects have done something they disapprove of, all complaints will be heard, and the serious ones will be dealt with swiftly."

Minerva indicated she was finished.

"Any follow-up questions?" Augusta asked; she raised her eyebrows when a few of the Governors raised their hands, "Governor Malfoy?"

"Minerva, you said that the students would be able to speak to you about any complaints they may have about staff members," Malfoy said, "What about those students who will have complaints about you?"

"They could take it to the Deputy Headmistress who I choose as my successor," Minerva said, "Or other members of the staff."

"Governor Parkinson?" Augusta asked.

"You said the serious complaints will be dealt with," Parkinson said, "What do you deem as serious?"

"Those complaints I don't find childish or ridiculous," Minerva said, "For example, if a student is fairly docked points, or given a detention they deserve, and they don't happen to like it, I'm sure they will complain about the staff member responsible for it. I would label that as a 'childish complaint' - complaining simply because they don't like getting punished deservedly for something they did."

"Governor Brown?" Augusta asked.

"Could you follow up on your ideas for additional classes, Minerva?" Brown asked.

"I think those can wait until the summer holidays," Minerva said, smiling softly, "None of the successfully implemented ideas would affect this school year. They would begin next school year in September. I would dedicate much of the summer holidays to discussing such topics with the School Governors, of course, and we can work together to decide what would be best for Hogwarts and its students when it comes to curriculum. If I am made Headmistress, of course."

Minerva grinned privately when she noticed impressed looks among the former Slytherins. Obviously they thought her answer was very Slytherin for such an avid Gryffindor. She knew her answer was sly, but she wasn't going to give away things unless she was made Headmistress. That was an extra incentive for voting for her.

After that, none of the other Governors had any more follow-up questions.

"I believe that is the end of the questions," Augusta said, "I do believe we have heard enough to make our vote. We will take a five-minute recess so the Governors can make their final decisions, then there will be a silent vote to decide who will be the Head of Hogwarts."

Minerva relaxed in her chair as she waited. If Albus had any intention to speak to her, he had apparently decided against it. At least for now, until the Governors' decision was made. She had expected Augusta to ask her and Albus to make closing statements, but she figured it was no big deal that Augusta hadn't done so. Most of what she would say in a closing statement would consist of things she had already said, and she didn't want to repeat herself.

Minerva reviewed the speeches she had made over the past hour. While she was confident that she had several votes going to her, she wasn't sure if it was enough. After all, over half of the Governors had all voted to clear Albus of all charges during his trial. Which meant they were either his allies, or supported him. Would they vote for him to retain his position as Headmaster, ignoring all the points she had made about his wrongdoings during his tenure as Headmaster? After all, it appeared they had ignored the obvious crimes Albus had been guilty of, when there was clear evidence of his guilt. Their loyalty to him had overridden their sense of justice. Would their loyalty cause them to vote for him here?

It was a tense five minutes before Augusta cleared her throat loudly.

"We will now cast our votes," she said, "Once again, the votes will be silent. Governors, you have slips of parchment in front of you. Write down your decision for Head of Hogwarts and pass them to me."

It took about a minute for everyone to finish their votes which they passed to Augusta, who had also made her own vote. As soon as everyone had voted, Augusta looked through each vote, obviously counting to herself.

"As decided by the Hogwarts School Governors on this, the second of January, in the year nineteen ninety-three," she said, "by a vote of eight to four, the Head of Hogwarts is... Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva gave a sigh of relief, privately cheering and congratulating herself. Meanwhile, Albus' mouth was twitching and it was hard to note whether he was trying to smile, frown, or do something else.

"Congratulations, Headmistress McGonagall," Augusta said, "If you will remain here for a few minutes, we will discuss some immediate issues, concerns, and address any questions you may have. Albus, you may be excused."

Albus stood up, then turned and proceeded to leave the courtroom without a word to Minerva or the Governors.

Over the next few minutes, Minerva and the School Governors discussed issues that needed immediate attention, such as the various improvements of rules Minerva had discussed. The Governors also discussed other rules that could be added. Some suggestions of rules were voted upon and made official, while other suggestions were disapproved. Minerva promised she would inform the student body the following evening of the new and improved rules.

"Finally," Augusta said, "I have one last issue to address. There is no reason to believe you are in trouble, or that this is anything negative. However, for the first month of your tenure as Headmistress, you should consider yourself on probation."

"Probation, Governor Longbottom?" Minerva asked, mildly shocked at this decision.

"An official term," Augusta said, "Perhaps one that is too serious in definition. Basically for the next month, you will be sent weekly letters with questions you will be required to answer truthfully – you will be asked to write it with an Honor Quill we give you."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. With an Honor Quill, she would have no choice but to answer all questions honestly.

"These questions will have to do with your performance," Augusta continued, "A review, or sorts. If we Governors believe you are not performing as expected, your probation will extend for another month, and one of us will be at Hogwarts to witness your day-to-day performances as Headmistress. We would also get the opinions from staff and students about your performance, if it is necessary. As long as you perform well, you shouldn't worry too much. Frankly, this is just cautionary. If your answers to the questions were any indication, I believe you'll be a wonderful Headmistress."

"I very much hope so," Minerva said.

"If you have no questions, I believe we can call this meeting to a close," Augusta said.

"I have no questions," Minerva said, "I would just like to thank you all for this privilege."

"You're very welcome," Augusta said, "You may be excused."

Minerva nodded, said farewell, and another thanks, then headed out of the Courtroom. Unsurprisingly, Albus was waiting for her.

"Headmistress," Albus said, with a small smile, "Congratulations on a well-fought victory in there."

"Thank you, Albus," Minerva said, "I believe it is necessary that I apologize for some of the things I said in there. Informing the Governors of the issues with Quirrel and the Philosopher's Stone may have been an unfair move on my part."

"No apology necessary," Albus said, "It was a fine strategy. I was just curious, and admittedly relieved, that you didn't discuss the Chamber of Secrets fiasco in there."

"I did it for a reason," Minerva said, "I, as well as Madam Bones, and Auror Moody, have reason to believe there is a human threat still at large – it could be a student, or an outside source. I didn't want to risk the possibility that one of the Governors is the culprit."

"Discussing the topic would have alerted the culprit if there was one," Albus said, nodding, "A wise idea to leave that out. I must admit there is a reason I am here to speak with you. I have realized I have several possessions of mine at Hogwarts that need to be removed since I no longer have a position there. I was hoping I could accompany you as you return to the castle."

"That will not be necessary," Minerva said, "I can have one or more of the House-Elves pack up your belongings. I will send them to Aberforth at the Hog's Head. You can pick up your belongings there in a few hours."

Albus frowned. "You would not let an old man visit Hogwarts for one last time to say goodbye to the old castle? It was like a home to me, you know."

Minerva did her best not to roll her eyes. She knew Albus had ulterior motives for going to Hogwarts, which he wasn't keen on discussing with her. She wasn't going to risk Albus getting anywhere near Harry Potter or Hermione Granger.

"I am sorry, Albus," Minerva said, "I am going to be very busy between now and tomorrow evening, and I have no time to arrange a visit to an outsider. Perhaps another time."

Albus' lips turned into a frown at the term 'outsider'. Then he nodded. "Very well, Minerva. I will leave you to continue your busy day. Congratulations again."

"Thank you, Albus," Minerva said.

Albus bowed slightly to her then walked off in the direction of the lifts. Minerva remained where she was for a couple minutes, so she wouldn't have to join Albus in the lifts. Then she made her way to the lifts. She needed to meet with Amelia Bones, so she could arrange for the DMLE, Aurors and Unspeakables to visit on Sunday, in hopes to put an end to the Chamber of Secrets fiasco once and for all. Then she would head back to Hogwarts to begin her tenure as Headmistress.

* * *

 **Chapter finished! How did you like that chapter? How did you like the answers Minerva gave to the questions? What did you think about the Governors? Was the Governors' decision too predictable? What did you think about the last discussion between Minerva and Albus?**

 **I'm sure there are some readers who are rather disappointed I kept some parts of the chapter to summaries, perhaps even the section where the Governors were questioning Albus, and he had to defend himself. I might publish some deleted scenes for the stories, and will add that in later (even though I have not written that yet... so it is more like a 'bonus scene' instead of 'deleted').**

 **This chapter provided a lot of hints to what is going to happen in this story when it comes to the future of Hogwarts. A lot of exciting things will happen when it comes to that!**

 **Aside from Lucius Malfoy, there is no official information on who is part of the Board of Governors. I know it might seem odd that someone like Augusta Longbottom, a formidable witch in her own right, is a part of the Board of Governors given that, as mentioned in canon, Lucius Malfoy threatened all the members to decide to suspend Dumbledore. But she seemed like a good possible member of the Board. Also, if she was a part of the Board, I think she'd be a leadership position in it. So that is why she was in charge instead of Malfoy.**

 **Originally the meeting with the School Governors was only supposed to take like... half of this chapter. I didn't expect it to be so long. Of course, originally, Albus had little, or nothing to do with the Governors meeting Minerva. But I really liked what I did here. When Albus got thrown into the mix, it made the focus on the meeting much more important.**

 **For those wondering what is going to happen to Dumbledore now. Well... it is entirely possible he'll take a leave of absence from the story for a while. After all, he has been ceremoniously removed from Hogwarts with no official reason to be there anymore. The story will be focusing on Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, and other things for a while. But Dumbledore will return... and with a vengeance!**

 **Next chapter: Amelia Bones meets with Sirius, as well as Minerva.**

 **Wow that was a long author's note. Sorry! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	29. A Sirius Conversation

**Chapter 29  
A Sirius Conversation**

 **Author's Note: The very beginning of this chapter takes place at the same time as the meeting between Minerva, Albus and the Hogwarts Governors – seen in Chapter 28.**

 **If you read my "Harry Potter and the Bonds Of Time" story, some of this chapter (such as the title) may seem familiar to you.**

* * *

 **Saturday, January 2** **nd** **,** **1993 – Mid-Afternoon**

About an hour after the final trial of the morning, the trial of Severus Snape, concluded, Amelia Bones was back in her office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, finishing up the post-trial paperwork. She was also waiting for Sirius Black to visit.

She smiled lightly to herself at the thought of Sirius Black. Good and bad things had happened that morning, but at least one of the good things was that Sirius Black was now a free man, cleared of all charges, as he should have been over eleven years ago. He would have to spend some time at St. Mungo's in order for him to recuperate so he could be healthy. Amelia doubted that Sirius would be back to one-hundred percent health ever again. There would likely be some lasting effects from the eleven years he had spent in Azkaban in close proximity to the demons known as Dementors.

Amelia shivered lightly at the thought of Dementors. She hardly ever visited Azkaban solely because she hated being anywhere near Dementors. Over the last decade or so, she had been part of a group of Wizengamot members, who had tried to expel the Dementors from Azkaban. But every time the topic was brought up, it was shot down by votes opposing the move.

The opposing arguments had stated that if the Dementors were expelled from Azkaban, it would be nearly impossible to keep track of them, and therefore they would be a threat to innocent people. Isolation in Azkaban was the reason they didn't breed. Also, it was argued that Dementors were the reason there had never been a breakout from Azkaban. The Dementors weakening the prisoners, plus the fact that the prison was on an island in the middle of the North Sea, made it nigh-on impossible for anyone to escape, even if they could get out of their cells.

Amelia had to admit that the opposition had made some excellent points. And there definitely was some prisoners in Azkaban who deserved to be in close proximity to the demons. Newly imprisoned Severus Snape was one of them, at least in Amelia's opinion. Another person that probably deserved it was Albus Dumbledore.

Amelia growled under her breath at the thought of Dumbledore. She could not believe that there had been enough votes to clear Dumbledore of _all charges._ Not just some of the charges, but _all_ of them! She had presented clear, incontrovertible evidence that Dumbledore was clearly guilty of some of those charges! Kidnapping Harry Potter from his godfather on the night of his parents' deaths, that was incontrovertible. As for the other charges – well – Amelia had to hand it to Dumbledore. Explaining Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's experiences actually being hallucinations instead of Flushing Draughts curing their lost memories – that was ingenious defense on Dumbledore's part. It had thrown plenty of doubt amongst the Wizengamot.

Amelia sighed. She wondered if it was inevitable from the moment of Dumbledore's arrest that he would be cleared of all charges in the end. He was simply too popular, too famous, and had too much support, and too many allies amongst the Wizengamot. There was no way he wouldn't get a majority to clear him of all charges. Hadn't Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody alluded to that at the beginning of the investigation? He had basically predicted the outcome.

Still... Dumbledore may have been cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot, at least the majority of them, but she knew in her heart that he was guilty of at least some of his crimes. She would keep a close eye on him. Just as she had been warned that Molly Weasley – and probably her son, Ron – would likely slip up and do something that would cause them to be arrested, Amelia was sure that Dumbledore would do the same.

"Note to self," Amelia muttered under her breath, as she wrote in her personal datebook, "Speak to Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, soon. Convince them to place an restraining order against Albus Dumbledore. And maybe Molly Weasley and her son too. Though a restraining order against Ron would be problematic, and Minerva McGonagall has already basically done that on her own."

Suddenly, there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in," Amelia said.

The door opened and Amelia's secretary, Samantha, poked her head in.

"Sirius Black is here to meet with you," Samantha said.

"Allow him in," Amelia said, "Thank you, Samantha."

Samantha backed away, and Sirius Black stepped into the room.

"Thank you, beautiful," Sirius said, with a wink toward Samantha, before closing the door behind him.

Amelia rolled her eyes. She motioned to the chair in front of her desk. "Sit down, Sirius."

Sirius grinned, crossed the room, then sat down.

"Sirius Black, will you ever change?" Amelia asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius replied.

"You were flirting with my secretary," Amelia said. "She's your cousin's daughter's age. May even have been dorm-mates in Hogwarts, those two. Oh, and did I mention she's related to Cornelius Fudge? Like his second cousin through marriage or something. She's only at my desk because her parents wanted her to get a Ministry job."

"Hmm, you seem jealous," Sirius said, grinning, "Are you jealous? I mean… I notice the only family I see in your photos are relatives. Nobody waiting for you when you go home?"

"I'm married to my job," Amelia said, "The only one waiting for me at home – when she isn't at Hogwarts - is my niece and ward, Susan."

"Edgar's daughter?" Sirius asked, "I seem to remember you adopting her, after your brother – well, yeah. How is she? Teaching her to break hearts yet?"

Amelia chose to ignore that last. "She's a wonderful young lady. Her parents would be very proud of her. She's the same age as your godson – they're fellow students at Hogwarts, though she's a Hufflepuff, and he's a Gryffindor. According to Susan, they haven't actually really talked much."

"Really?" Sirius asked, frowning, "I thought they'd be close. I mean they're both Children of the Great Alliance."

Amelia sighed. "I'm afraid Harry didn't know very much about Charlus' legacy until very recently. He didn't know about the Great Alliance. Didn't know he was an Heir Apparent or future Lord, or part of an Ancient and Most Noble House, until last week. Then as soon as he learned about it, he immediately became Lord Potter. Susan, on the other hand, has grown up with most of the Children of the Great Alliance. Most of them, aside from Harry, hung out together at social parties. Myself and the other Alliance members did that on purpose to make them closer."

"'Aside from Harry'," Sirius echoed, with a frown. "That is a tragedy, Amy. Growing up not knowing about his family's legacy. If I hadn't gone to Azkaban. If I had raised him -"

"I know, Sirius," Amelia said, "But you can't linger on the 'what ifs'. It will only make you depressed."

"Already going down that route," Sirius muttered.

Amelia sighed. "You'll get better, with some fresh air, support from friends, good treatment at St. Mungo's, and, above all, if not most importantly, time. Frankly, I'm shocked you're as healthy as you are. You've been in Azkaban for more than twelve years, Sirius. Most prisoners go mad long before they're in Azkaban for a decade."

"Most prisoners in Azkaban are guilty as sin and know it too," Sirius muttered. "The aura around Azkaban – the Dementors and the general gloominess there – feeds on that guilt. I, however, knew I was innocent. Plus, well, I'm an Animagus. More often than not I was in my Animagus form when the Dementors or human guards weren't around my cell."

"Animagi in their forms don't get affected by Dementors," Amelia said, nodding.

"Exactly," Sirius said.

"And because nobody in charge of the prisoners of Azkaban knew you were an Animagus," Amelia said, "They didn't place Anti-Animagus wards on your cell."

"Thank Merlin for that," Sirius muttered. "When Peter Pettigrew gets captured and sent to Azkaban, make sure they place those wards on his cell."

"I will, I promise," Amelia said, "By the way, Minister Fudge has given me his official permission to be in charge of the investigation against Peter Pettigrew."

"I wish you the best of luck," Sirius said. "I'd volunteer to assist you, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be much help. If his mother's dead, he's the last member of his family who is alive. He has no siblings, and no other family. Moony – Remus, I mean – I asked him if he knew anything about Pettigrew and his answer was -"

"He thought Pettigrew was dead," Amelia guessed.

Sirius snorted and nodded.

"I'm not surprised," Amelia said, "The common belief was that he was dead, Sirius."

"Which is exactly what he wanted you to believe, of course," Sirius said, with a deep sigh. "And then there's the fact that he's a rat Animagus. He could literally hide anywhere. Sewers, alleyways, anywhere. Hell, he could masquerade as a family pet if he wanted. Though I highly doubt he'd do that. He'd become too codependent on that family."

"If he's still alive, we'll bring him to justice, Sirius," Amelia said, "I can promise you that."

"Good," Sirius said.

"Have you talked to anyone about your treatments at St. Mungo's yet?" Amelia asked.

"That Healer that looked me over the last couple of days," Sirius said, "If I was found innocent, I was to meet her at St. Mungo's by the end of the day to speak to her about the treatments."

"So you'll go to St. Mungo's after you're done here?" Amelia asked.

Sirius frowned. "Actually, I was thinking... well, I want to go to Hogwarts to see Harry. Remus is going there soon, he's going in for an interview with Minerva, for the vacant Transfiguration post. If she's named Headmistress, that is. Remus, a Professor. Who would ever imagine it? Ha! Anyway... I convinced him to take me to Hogwarts so I could see Harry. After I meet Harry, then I'll head to St. Mungo's."

"I think he'll be happy to meet you," Amelia said. "He knows you're innocent, thanks to the information he read in James and Lily's Will."

Sirius nodded, then grinned. "You said he has a girlfriend?"

"Yes," Amelia said, "She's a Muggleborn and – well – I'll let you meet her. She reminds me so much of Lily."

"Smart, feisty, and auburn hair?" Sirius asked.

"Well, not the auburn hair," Amelia said, "But she's definitely smart and pretty feisty."

Sirius laughed. "Well, Harry must be just like James then, if he knows how to pick the girls."

"He looks like James," Amelia said, "But he isn't him, Sirius. He's definitely James' son, but he's not a reincarnation of James. I know you want your best friend back, but -"

"He's not James," Sirius said, nodding, "I'll do my best to remember that. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Amelia said, "I'm not against you meeting him so soon after getting out of Azkaban. It will be good for you. But there is such a thing as 'too much, too soon'. Here's my advice. Meet your godson, get to know a bit about him, but don't demand a biography of his life so far. That will come in time. Maybe even this summer. He'll be out of Hogwarts for the summer, and you'll be healthy and out of St. Mungo's. You'll have plenty of time to get to know him then."

Sirius nodded. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," Amelia said. "Alright, the moment the Wizengamot cleared you of all charges, the Gringotts Goblins recognized you as free, and you are now the owner of the Black Family Vault. Also a healthy amount of Galleons have been added to the Vault as compensation for your time served."

Amelia took her wand and waved it, not around the room, but toward a drawer on her side the desk. It opened and a box flew out and landed on the table.

"Earlier this morning," Amelia continued, "Before the trial, I went to the Auror Department and retrieved an item for you."

"Aw, Amelia," Sirius said, with a smirk, "Did you have the foreknowledge of the events of the trial? Or were you just very hopeful that things would turn out right for me?

"Yes," Amelia said, not revealing which question she had answered.

She took a long thin box out of the bigger box, and handed it to Sirius. He took off the lid from the top of the box and smiled as he saw its contents. Inside was his old wand.

"You're quite lucky to be able to have that, Black," Amelia said.

Sirius looked at Amelia with raised eyebrows.

"When you were arrested, Bartemius Crouch was all for snapping your wand in two," Amelia said, "But he was overruled."

Sirius shrugged. "You might think I blame him for my arrest. I don't. I blame Albus Dumbledore more. He knew about the Godfather Ritual and deliberately chose to not give me a trial back then. He obviously did it for a reason. I just don't know what that reason is. The fact that he ignored James and Lily's Will completely, not just the Godfather Ritual fact, but the fact that Lily forbade her sister to raise Harry. He gave Harry to Lily's sister. There has to be a reason he did that, and it can't be just that whole blood protection thing."

"I would like to know the reason as much as you," Amelia said, "And I promise to do my best to find out."

Sirius scoffed. "Good luck. I doubt Dumbledore would ever tell you."

Amelia raised her eyebrows, as a thought crossed her mind. "Or maybe he already has."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"When I arrested him," Amelia said, "he tried to bribe me with information. If I didn't arrest him, he would tell me something. However, he had not expected another person willingly giving me the same information. Algernon Croaker – he's an Unspeakable, maybe you remember him?"

Sirius frowned, and his expression turned to one of concentration.

"Frank Longbottom's Uncle," he said, "His mother's brother? I think Frank called him Algie?"

"Yes," Amelia said, with a smile, "He was there during the arrest, and he spoke of a Prophecy. Dumbledore got really mad at Croaker for that. Croaker told me that there is a Prophecy concerning your godson in the Department of Mysteries."

Sirius tensed up. "Does Algie know what it says?"

"The first two lines are known," Amelia said, "And from what I can tell, it has to do with Voldemort. It specifically says 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.' The prophecy was made the winter before Harry was born, and it speaks of a baby born as the seventh month ends, born two to parents who thrice defied the Dark Lord. Dumbledore was a witness to the creation of the prophecy."

"Dumbledore believes my godson is destined to defeat Voldemort?" Sirius asked, "Is that why Voldemort attacked Harry and his parents that night?"

"It seems likely," Amelia said.

"But... wait," Sirius said, "Voldemort is dead, isn't he? Harry already defeated him, didn't he?"

"There is evidence that Voldemort may still be alive, Sirius," Amelia said, with a grimace. "If he is, then he'll likely return eventually. Maybe sooner rather than later."

"Shite," Sirius cursed.

"My sentiments exactly," Amelia agreed. "Anyway, Harry knows there is a prophecy. He has plans to visit the Department of Mysteries in the future – likely during the summer holidays – to retrieve it, and hear the whole thing."

Sirius nodded, then he sighed. "I don't like this one bit. Harry is prophecized to defeat Voldemort, and Dumbledore knows it. There's a connection to all of this. But what is it?"

"We'll figure it out," Amelia said, "Don't stress yourself too much over it."

Sirius shrugged, but didn't reply. Once again, there was a knock on the door. It opened, and Samantha poked her head in again.

"Minerva McGonagall is here," Samantha said, "She's asking to meet with you. Should I tell her you're busy with another visitor?"

"What do you think, Sirius?" Amelia asked.

"She can join us," Sirius said, "I'd like to talk to her myself."

"Invite her in, Samantha," Amelia said, "Thank you."

Samantha backed away, and Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon, Minerva," Amelia said; she conjured a chair near Sirius' chair, "Please take a seat."

Minerva shut the door behind her, then walked over to the empty chair and sat down.

"Mr. Black," Minerva greeted, "I realize I haven't had a chance to speak to you since you gained your freedom. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Professor," Sirius said.

Minerva laughed. "Mr. Black, I haven't been your Professor for nearly a decade-and-a-half. Call me Minerva."

"Only if you call me Sirius," Sirius replied.

"Of course," Minerva agreed, she turned to Amelia, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

"Not at all," Amelia said, "I think Sirius and I were just finishing up. Sirius said he wanted to speak to you anyway."

"Oh?" Minerva asked, looking back at Sirius, "How can I help you, Sirius?"

"I am planning on visiting Hogwarts with Remus Lupin today," Sirius said, "I understand he is meeting you to discuss him becoming a Professor?"

"Yes, I just spoke to him in the waiting room and finalized meeting arrangements," Minerva said, "I'll be meeting with him in about an hour at Hogwarts."

"So does that mean the Transfiguration post is looking for a new Professor?" Amelia asked.

"Indeed it does," Minerva said, smiling, "I just finished up meeting with the School Governors. They have named me the new Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Congratulations," Amelia said, and Sirius echoed her.

"Thank you," Minerva said, her cheeks coloring slightly pink, "So you want to visit Hogwarts today, Sirius. Believe it or not, I already expected this. I assume you want to meet with Harry Potter?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said. "Would that be alright?"

"I think I could arrange that," Minerva said, "I was planning on introducing Harry to Remus, whether or not he becomes the Transfiguration Professor. So I think it would only be appropriate that he meets both of his father's best friends at the same time."

"Thanks, ma'am," Sirius said. "Though I would call it a reunion, even though he might not remember Remus and I."

"You wished to speak to me, Minerva?" Amelia asked, "Is this about more than just your wish to inform me of your new job?"

"Yes," Minerva said, then turned to Sirius, "I suppose it would be appropriate to speak about this with Sirius in the room. Amelia, I wanted to know whether or not you're still planning on coming to Hogwarts again tomorrow."

Amelia realized exactly what Minerva meant. This was about the Chamber of Secrets investigation.

"Yes, I am," she said, "I was planning on speaking to the Aurors and Unspeakables about that very thing. When should we be there?"

"The Start-of-Term Feast will begin around seven-o-clock tomorrow evening," Minerva said, "So... two hours before, just so we can have plenty of time to prepare. Five-o-clock sound okay?"

"That would be fine with me," Amelia agreed. "I might even speak to Susan about it. If she doesn't want to take the Hogwarts Express back, she'll come with me."

"Alright," Minerva said.

"DMLE, Aurors and Unspeakables going to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked. "Is this still about Dumbledore and Snape?"

"Nay," Minerva said, "I'm afraid there is more going on around Hogwarts than just the issues surrounding Dumbledore and Snape."

Over the next few minutes, Minerva and Amelia caught Sirius up on the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Sirius' eyes were as large as saucers by the end of it. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish, obviously trying to figure out what to say first.

"My – Harry's a _Parselmouth_?" Sirius finally asked.

"Yes," Minerva said, "Apparently he inherited it through the Black bloodline."

Sirius snorted. "Poor kid. There hasn't been a Black Parselmouth for several generations, unless someone is keeping a secret from the rest of their family, cousins and what-not. I think Dorea's grandfather was the last one that I know of. But it makes sense if it passed a few generations. How does Harry feel about it?"

"Hard to say," Minerva said, "Several students thought he was the Heir of Slytherin because he's a Parselmouth. You probably remember how fast secrets and news gets around Hogwarts. Probably didn't take an hour after it happened during the Dueling Club meeting for everyone in the castle to find out about it."

"And since Salazar Slytherin was a famous Parselmouth," Sirius said, "The students immediately connected Harry to him."

"Unfortunately," Minerva said, grimacing.

"I suppose I could speak to him about it," Sirius said, "After all, it could be a handy ability, instead of a burden."

"Very true," Amelia agreed.

"So... who's responsible for the fiasco?" Sirius asked.

"We haven't found the human culprit yet," Amelia said. "Hopefully we'll find them tomorrow night, or at least get closer to finding them."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck," Sirius said.

"Thanks," Amelia said, "If there isn't anything else, I think we're done here."

"I need nothing else from you until tomorrow night," Minerva said.

"I'll see you around five-o-clock tomorrow night then," Amelia said, "Congratulations again."

"Thank you," Minerva said, then turned to Sirius, "Sirius, I guess I should expect you soon?"

"I'll join Remus at Hogwarts shortly," Sirius said.

"I'll do my best to alert the staff and students that you're an innocent man," Minerva said, smiling, "Would hate for someone to hex you because they think you're a dangerous criminal."

Sirius barked a laugh. "I knew you could crack a joke, Minnie!"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You're still the same rascal, Black." Then she smiled. "That isn't a bad thing. I'll see you soon."

She stood, said farewell to Amelia and Sirius, then left the office.

"I suppose I do have two final things to talk to you about,Sirius," Amelia said. "The first is a question."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Amelia did her best not to blush. "No, Sirius. Actually I wanted to know if you have given much thought about what you'll do once you're out of St. Mungo's. Careers and what-not."

Sirius sighed. "I haven't thought about it. I suppose it will be something to ponder about while I'm cooped up in a hospital bed. Why?"

"Before you were arrested," Amelia said, "you were one of the most promising Aurors in the group, and you could have been high up, or even Head of the Auror Department now if you hadn't been arrested. I was curious whether or not you'd want to be an Auror again."

"Really?" Sirius asked, "That is an option?"

"We need all the Aurors we can get, Sirius," Amelia asked. "Especially if the rumors are true, and Voldemort isn't as dead as most believe he is."

Sirius nodded. "I'll truly consider it. I suppose it all depends on what the Healers say about me."

"Very true," Amelia said.

"There are several things I could do," Sirius said, "I'll think about all the options, and let you know when my treatments are done."

"I look forward to it," Amelia said. "As for the other issue. As you are planning on speaking to Harry, I need to ask you for a favor."

"Name it," Sirius said.

"Because he is officially Lord Potter, he's Emancipated," Amelia said, "If that wasn't the case, this decision would be up to you, since you're Harry's Godfather, and his parents' first choice as guardian. Officially he has no guardian as an Emancipated Minor. So it has to be Harry's decision. I need you to try to convince Harry to place a restraining order on Albus Dumbledore. Even though he was cleared of all charges, there is evidence – as I alluded to earlier – of Dumbledore having an unhealthy interest in Harry."

"You think Dumbledore would harm Harry if he had the chance?" Sirius asked, a frown marring his face.

"Maybe not _harm_ him, per se," Amelia said, "Especially if Dumbledore believes Harry is destined to defeat Voldemort. But he'd most certainly try to do _something._ And I doubt it would be anything good for Harry. Anyway, I am planning on speaking to Harry about the restraining order tomorrow."

"But you'd like me to convince him in order to make your job easier?" Sirius guessed.

"Precisely," Amelia said.

"If I can find an opportunity to talk to him about it," Sirius said, "I'll do it. I mean, as much as it hurts to say, the kid doesn't know me. I bet he barely remembers me from when he was a baby, if he remembers me at all."

"If I'm asking too much from you, tell me," Amelia said, "I can speak to Harry about it without your help."

"No," Sirius said, "I'll try to do my part if I can."

"Thanks," Amelia said, "Well... if that is all, I have nothing else."

"That's all I have," Sirius said, "Aside from another request to keep me informed about the case on Pettigrew."

"Of course," Amelia said. "As long as you promise me again you won't interfere with the case, or attempt to go after him yourself."

"You have my promise," Sirius said. "Thanks. I mean... thanks for all your help today."

"You're welcome, Sirius," Amelia said, "I was happy to help."

Sirius smiled. "Right. I'll just... be going then. I'll see you later, Amelia."

Amelia nodded. Sirius stood and headed toward the door. He turned back to her and appeared to want to say something else. Then he apparently decided against it, because he said another goodbye, then left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Amelia sighed and relaxed in her chair, staring at the spot where Sirius had been a moment before. There was a time when she was in love with Sirius Black. She could tell that Sirius still had feelings for her. She had seen it in his eyes, and the way he had flirted with her. She wasn't sure whether she still had feelings for him or not. She was happy he was a free man. She was happy to see him, that was true.

But she hadn't been with anyone in a romantic sense in a long time. As she had said to Sirius, she had been too focused on her career, and raising her niece, and ward, Susan. Everything else simply went on the back-burner. Was she avoiding romance because she had been hoping one day she could rekindle a relationship with the only man she had ever fallen in love with? Even she couldn't answer that.

Amelia cleared her throat, and her mind of the thoughts of Sirius Black and what could have been. She needed to focus. She had to begin the investigation on Peter Pettigrew. And she needed to meet with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, and Unspeakable Croaker, in order to speak to them about going to Hogwarts the following evening, hopefully to end the Chamber of Secrets investigation once and for all. That was more important than thinking about 'what-ifs'.

After all, as she had told Sirius, it wasn't smart to linger on 'what-ifs'. It would only make her depressed.

* * *

 **Chapter finished. I'm sure the end of this chapter has readers wondering if Sirius and Amelia will have a romantic relationship in this story. The truth is I don't know yet. I have several ideas surrounding Sirius, and in essence, Amelia. One idea I am strongly considering would have a bad outcome for any dreams of a successful Sirius/Amelia relationship in this story.**

 **Next Chapter: Sirius and Remus head to Hogwarts. Remus and Andromeda have interviews for the Professor jobs. Also Dora might make an appearance. We'll see what happens. Harry meets Remus and Sirius in two chapters! Reviewers are asking for more Harry/Hermione page-time. That comes in TWO chapters!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	30. The Marauders Return To Hogwarts

**Chapter 30  
The Marauders Return To Hogwarts**

 **Author's Note: At least one reviewer has complained about the pacing of this story. If this is my first story you've read, and you're not familiar with my writing, then this is for you.**

 **My story pacing tends to be slow. I tend to write long stories with many chapters. It is entirely possible that by the time we get to fourth year in this story, there will be 100 chapters. I like to write a lot of plot details, and description, and dedicate several chapters to various characters and storylines. This story will be no different. I like build-up. If you don't like that, then this story is not for you.**

* * *

 **Saturday, January 2nd, 1993 – Late Afternoon**

Half-an-hour after he left Amelia Bones' office, Sirius Black was sitting in a Thestral-drawn carriage as it made its way to Hogwarts. Remus Lupin and Ted and Andromeda Tonks were in the same carriage.

Minutes ago, the four visitors had been met by Rubeus Hagrid who was currently riding atop the carriage, steering the Thestrals toward Hogwarts. When he saw Sirius, he apologized profusely to him. First he apologized about taking Harry away from him the night James and Lily died. Hagrid blamed himself for the reason Sirius was in Azkaban. He had rationalized that if he had just given Harry to Sirius, then Sirius wouldn't have been falsely arrested. As much as Sirius had agreed with Hagrid on that point, he tried his best to assure Hagrid that the man was not to blame.

Hagrid also apologized for thinking Sirius was – in his own words - "a murderin' traitor". Sirius forgave him for that, since most people had likely thought the same thing about him, due to the fact that he hadn't been able to tell the true story until that day.

As he stared out the window, looking at Hogwarts, Sirius searched his memories, in an attempt for some reminiscing about some of the best times at the castle. But he was having trouble remembering certain things.

"Damned devils," Sirius muttered.

"Something wrong, Sirius?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm having trouble with some of my memories," Sirius said, "I was trying to remember the last time I had been here. I can't pinpoint it."

"Residual effects from your time in Azkaban," Andromeda said, "It is common for victims of Dementors, and you were in their vicinity for more than eleven years. I'd be astonished if you weren't having trouble with your memories. Relax, cousin. The Healers at St. Mungo's will be able to help with that, and much more. With a few dosages of Flushing Draught, you'll have your memories back. Maybe I'll come and check on you when I'm free on weekends – if I get this job, that is."

"There you go again, Andie," Ted said, smiling warmly, "Doubting yourself. Why wouldn't Minerva hire you? You're a fantastic Potions Mistress. You have a history as a teacher. I bet you'll be popular amongst the students. You'll definitely be more popular than your predecessor."

Sirius snorted. "Wasn't Snape the Potions Master? I can't imagine that he was a popular teacher."

Ted chuckled. "You should have heard Nymphadora talk about him. She _hated_ him. And she wasn't the only one. There were several complaints each year apparently."

"Where is your daughter these days?" Sirius asked.

"Actually, at the moment, she's here," Andromeda said, "Minerva hired her to be a tutor for – er – someone. I know she said who it was, but I can't remember."

"Was she tutoring a Metamorphmagus?" Remus asked.

"I believe she was," Andromeda said.

"Harry," Remus said, "The reason you can't remember that is because Fudge called for a Rite of Confidentiality during Dumbledore's trial. Amelia didn't want anyone in the courtroom to remember that Harry is a Metamorphmagus, especially certain parts of the ability. Privacy of a Minor, of course. But, because I am a werewolf, the Rite of Confidentiality cannot affect me, because it is a form of mind-magic, which I am immune from."

"Right," Andromeda said, "I think I can remember that now that you mentioned it. Yes, apparently Harry only recently learned he was a Metamorphmagus."

"According to his witness statement," Remus said, "He knew about it at the age of six. But he was Obliviated of the knowledge."

"Dumbledore did it, didn't he?" Sirius growled, "Can't believe he was cleared of that charge."

"It was a close call," Remus said, "Twenty-one votes to twenty. I'm quite sure he did Obliviate Harry. Several times in fact. Harry mentioned in the witness statement that he remembered seeing a man multiple times. A man with a long white beard, and wearing eccentric clothing."

"Dumbledore," Andromeda said.

"Indeed," Remus said, "Only he convinced the Wizengamot that Harry was hallucinating due to a Potion that apparently wasn't a Flushing Draught."

"What a load of tripe," Sirius muttered.

"Indeed," Remus repeated.

"Now that you've said that, I do remember what Nymphadora said," Andromeda said, "She's been here for much of the past week tutoring Harry, teaching him about his Metamorphmagus talents."

"Why would Dumbledore not want Harry to know he was a Metamorphmagus?" Sirius asked, "He was using his talents as a baby. I clearly remember that. I do remember James discussing something with me over the Floo about something Harry had done with his talent. Surprised even James and Lily."

Remus laughed. "Yes, I believe I know what you're talking about. Harry mentioned it in his witness statement. He is apparently well aware of that ability."

"What ability?" Sirius asked, "Damn it, I wish I could remember these things."

Remus grinned. "Metamorphs have the ability to become both genders."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh! I do remember now! James said he woke up that day and found a little girl in Harry's crib! Turned out it _was_ Harry."

"Indeed," Remus said.

"The kid can turn into a girl," Sirius said, then laughed. "And you said he's well aware of that ability?"

"In his witness statement," Remus said, "he said he turned into a girl several times as a child. That was one of the memories he was Obliviated of. I imagine he's turned into a girl recently."

"Hopefully Harry's still the dominant," Andromeda said.

"The what?" Sirius asked.

"Metamorphmagi who turn into both genders are in danger of having a split-personality," Andromeda said, "For example, Nymphadora's male form has his own personality. He's called Nemo. Lately, he only shows up once or twice a year. When Nymphadora was a child, it was at least once a month. Whichever personality is the dominant is the one who commonly shows themselves. If Harry isn't the dominant, well... congratulations, Sirius, you have a goddaughter."

Sirius' eyes widened. "So... if Harry can turn into a girl, does that mean he can..."

"Go through pregnancy and childbirth, in addition to siring?" Andromeda finished Sirius' question. "Indeed."

"This is almost too much to handle," Sirius muttered.

Remus chuckled. "Perhaps Harry will be happy to discuss it with us."

Sirius swallowed and nodded. He would be reuniting with his godson soon. His godson who apparently looked like a twelve-year old version of his best friend.

 _Not James,_ Sirius said, _Remember your promise to Amy. He's Harry. He's not James._

Suddenly the carriage stopped. They were at Hogwarts. Sirius inhaled and exhaled. Remus opened the carriage door, let Andromeda and Ted leave the carriage first, before he picked up a tattered, old briefcase sitting near his legs, stood up and stepped out. Then Sirius followed him.

"Madam Tonks, Mr. Lupin," Hagrid said, "You may keep your bags 'ere until Professor – sorry, ' _Eadmistress_ McGonagall informs me that you 'ave been accepted for the Professor jobs. If so, I'll 'ave a 'ouse-elf move your belongings to your new Quarters."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Remus said.

"O' course," Hagrid said, "Good luck."

The only belongings Remus and Andromeda kept with them was their briefcase and purse respectively, since they would need them for their interviews. They bid farewell to Hagrid, and Sirius followed Remus, Andromeda and Ted into the castle. Sirius smiled brightly as he stepped into the Entrance Hall. He could scarcely remember the first time he had stepped into this Hall, scared that he would be sorted into Slytherin, instead of Gryffindor.

The newly coined Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall. She greeted them all with a smile.

"If you will all follow me, we will be holding the interviews in my new office," she said, "If you're agreeable, I think we can do both interviews at the same time."

Remus and Andromeda both agreed with that.

"Excellent," Minerva said, "After the interviews, Sirius, Remus, I'll arrange a meeting between you and Harry. Also, if you wish, Ted, Andromeda, I'll point you Nymphadora's way. Follow me, please."

Sirius followed his friends and former Transfiguration Professor toward the Grand Staircase. Sirius grinned as he saw the towering staircase, adorned with portraits. He then saw a curious sight. A few students were hanging about on the staircase at various levels and were looking in his direction. He searched amongst the students for someone who could possibly be his godson, but couldn't spot him.

Noticing the students, Minerva cleared her throat, and looked up at them.

"No dawdling, students," she said, "I'm sure there are better things you could be doing right now. Such as finishing that last bit of holiday homework you've been putting off."

Most of the students began moving away. However, two ginger-haired boys who appeared to be twins remained behind. Sirius was oddly reminded of two twins he had known what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"That means you, Fred and George Weasley," Minerva said, "If I get a single whiff of any pranks, you will be serving detention every night for a week with Mr. Filch."

The twins merely grinned then walked out of sight.

"Weasley, you said," Remus said, as they stepped into the second floor corridor, "Arthur Weasley's boys?"

"Two of them," Minerva said, then chuckled, "You may be interested to know that they're this generation's Marauders, at least when it comes to their mannerisms."

"Really?" Sirius asked, "Might have to meet them."

"You most certainly will not, Sirius Black!" Minerva exclaimed, "Just what I need, those two getting inspiration from you."

"Aw, you're no fun, Minnie," Sirius said, grinning. "You'll have to tell me all about them, Remus. Maybe you finally met your match."

"Or they've met theirs," Remus said, smiling.

"I hope so," Minerva said, with a light snort.

"Well, if they're anything like their late Uncles," Remus said, "I'm sure they're quite the duo."

"Their Uncles?" Sirius asked.

"Their mother is Molly... formerly Prewett," Remus said.

"Oh... their Uncles are – _were –_ Fabian and Gideon," Sirius said, nodding, "May they rest in peace, those two. That's why they seemed so familiar! Well, if they're anything like those two, I'm sure they're a good couple of kids."

"They are," Minerva said, "Like I said, they remind me of the Marauders."

Sirius and Remus exchanged smiles at that apparent compliment from their former Professor.

"So," Sirius said, "Owing to the warm welcome, I trust the students know I'm no longer a scary Azkaban prisoner?"

"I addressed the staff when I returned," Minerva said, "Then word got out to a few students, and soon everyone currently in the castle knew about it."

"So they know everything," Ted said, "Including the news about Albus and Severus Snape."

"Yes," Minerva said. "A few staff and several students were rather surprised when Albus didn't return. The news that I am the new Headmistress, while welcoming, was definitely surprising to many."

"So Albus didn't come back with you?" Remus asked, "I thought he would have wanted to pack up his belongings."

"Oh, he tried to come back with me," Minerva said, "I told him I would save him from such a task, and have the House-Elves pack up his belongings. Speaking of, you'll have to forgive me. My new office is a lot less full than it used to be. The House-Elves aren't yet finished packing Albus' belongings, because they were needed in the kitchens to help cook the evening's menu. They'll finish up after dinner. Therefore, I haven't had time to move my things and decorate the office. That will be done later this evening. However... I have already made one change."

Two minutes later, they discovered exactly what that change was. Outside the Headmistress' office, there was a large statue of a cat, where a gargoyle had once stood.

"Cattery," Minerva spoke to the cat.

The cat nodded, sprang to life, and side-stepped. The wall behind where it had stood opened up, revealing a circular staircase. Minerva led the four guests up the stairs and into the office. As Minerva said, it was indeed quite bare of the usual décor which had once belonged to Albus Dumbledore. The various portraits of Headmasters and Headmistresses were still there, as was the Sorting Hat, and the magnificent mahogany desk. But several other items were missing, including the golden perch Albus' phoenix called home. Minerva conjured four comfortable chairs on the nearest side of the desk, before circling the desk and sitting down in the large leather chair. Sirius and his friends sat down in the new chairs.

"Andromeda," Minerva said, "We will begin with your interview for the role of Potions Mistress."

Andromeda nodded, and opened her purse, then pulled out a folder of parchment.

"Here is my CV," she said, removing a few pieces of parchment from the folder and sliding them toward Minerva. "Complete with my past jobs, skills and other notes."

Minerva nodded and took a minute to read over the CV. Her eyebrows raised in apparent surprise.

"You made a former attempt to take the post of Hogwarts Potions Mistress once before?" she asked.

"In the early summer of 1981," Andromeda said, "I had heard that Horace Slughorn was retiring. I met with Albus in this very office. But, as you know, he ended up hiring Severus Snape that summer. He didn't give me any explanation why he had not chosen me, especially since I was much more qualified for the role than Snape was at the time. I distinctly remember ranting to Ted that evening. I couldn't believe Albus had chosen a known Death Eater who was barely out of Hogwarts.

"I had experience, even then, when it came to teaching in general. I had taught a Potions course for a year at the Brighton Auror Academy. Would have been longer, but around that time, I became pregnant with Nymphadora. Then I became a regular ol' house-wife for a few years, raising Nymphadora until she was old enough to have a babysitter for hours at a time.

She grinned and looked at Remus and Sirius. "Both Remus and Sirius here, and James and Lily all babysat her a few times. Before I interviewed for the post back then, I became an Apprentice, a Junior Healer, at St. Mungo's. After I lost the Potions Mistress job, I was taken on as a Healer, and have worked at St. Mungo's ever since. When Nymphadora told me the post was open again, I quit my job at St. Mungo's immediately, and here I am."

"Here you are," Minerva replied, "I cannot believe Albus didn't hire you. Brighton Auror Academy doesn't just hire anyone off the street. They must have been impressed with you."

"I like to think so," Andromeda said.

"Describe your usual class lesson to me," Minerva said.

"Most students I worked with had two or three classes with me a week," Andromeda said. "If it was two-per-week, one of the classes was usually a Double class. The first class of the week, I dedicated to bookwork. The students would learn about – as I like to call it – the Potion of the Week, and do an assignment. The assignment would assure me that the students would memorize the Potion ingredients and the brewing process. Then during the second class, they would brew the Potion. If there was any time left after the students brewed the potions, we would review the Potion – talk about ways to improve their work, or fix mistakes.

"For those three-per-week classes, I did basically the same thing in a different schedule. The first day was bookwork. Second was the brewing day. Third day would be the review, only the students had the advantage of knowing their grade for the Potion on that day, so the review days were far better than the two-a-week schedule.

"During the bookwork lessons, I would help the students and answer any questions they had. During the brewing lessons, I would pay attention to every student, making sure they weren't making a brew that would blow up or whatever. There were very few disasters in my classes."

"What about cases of sabotage?" Minerva asked, "Were there any?"

"Merlin, no," Andromeda said, with a mild snort. "Each desk – or set of desks if students were asked to partner up – had charms around them. They were similar to Shield Charms. Nothing could penetrate them. If there were any cases of blatant, deliberate sabotage, there would be serious punishment."

"That sounds excellent," Minerva said, "If Snape had used your strategy, I think Potions would have been far more popular during his tenure. What did you do about exams?"

"During exams, I dedicated the whole week to the exam," Andromeda said, "I rarely ever did a pop quiz. The first class of the week was always exam preparation. The second day was the exam. If it was a double class, there would be a review after the students did their exams. For those who had three lessons, the third day had extensive review of the exam."

"Very well," Minerva said, "I have no other questions. Andromeda, congratulations. You're hired."

"Just like that?" Andromeda asked.

"Just like that," Minerva said. "Usually there would be weeks of deliberation. However, as you can understand, this situation calls for a speedy process. I assume you can begin immediately?"

"Of course," Andromeda said, with a nod.

"Then you're hired," Minerva said, with a smile.

"Thank you, Minerva," Andromeda said, smiling.

Ted hugged her, congratulating her, as Remus and Sirius congratulated her too.

"Now that you're hired, there are some follow-up questions," Minerva said, "The Potions classroom and office is currently in the dungeons. Would you like to keep it there?"

"For the remainder of the school year, I will keep it in the dungeons," Andromeda said, "We can call it a test run. If I disapprove of the arrangement, I'll figure out a new location."

"Very well," Minerva said. "Would you like your Quarters to be near your office and classroom, or on the fourth floor, where the guest Quarters are usually located?"

"Fourth floor," Andromeda said, "Unless the Quarters are otherwise needed, then I will move to the dungeons, or close to where the classroom and office will be."

"Very well," Minerva said, "Your daughter is located in one of the guest Quarters at the current moment. I'll bring you there after we finish up here. I would not be disappointed if you wanted to use those quarters. Wherever you'll be, I'll have the House-Elves bring up your belongings, and I'll have them set up a private Floo so you can have the option to speak to Ted through the network. What about your curriculum?"

"I will extensively review Snape's curriculum," Andromeda said, "And I will look over his past lessons for last term. For the first week of class, we'll also discuss the curriculum. The first lesson I'll ask each student to write an essay about what they learned. For the following class, or classes, we will discuss the curriculum, and figure out what will be good to be taught. I'll make a whole new curriculum during the summer holidays for the new school year."

"Excellent," Minerva said, "I think that is all. Once again, congratulations... Professor Tonks."

Andromeda grinned at the new title, and thanked her again.

"Moving on to you, Remus," Minerva said.

Remus removed his CV from his briefcase and handed it to Minerva. She smiled and took a minute to read it over.

"You have an interesting amount of jobs listed here," Minerva said, "Several teaching and tutoring jobs in the Muggle world. Teaching students of all ages."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Really, Moony? You've been teaching all these years?"

Remus smiled. "There were some jobs I was lucky to stay on at the school for an entire year. However, each year, without fail, I was released because I had taken too many sick days. I think you can figure out what those sick days were. After the fifth job in a row with that pattern, I moved on to tutoring which was far easier to cope with my infliction. I taught several subjects including maths, physical education, History, English, French. As you can imagine, as it was all Muggle schools, there was no opportunity for Transfiguration."

"That doesn't matter to me, Remus," Minerva said, "You're obviously an experienced teacher, so I imagine you would be able to quickly adapt to teaching magical subjects. Your knowledge in Transfiguration cannot be denied. You were a brilliant student in Transfiguration – competing with James, and sometimes Sirius, for the top spot. Your OWL and NEWT results were fantastic. You could also qualify for the Defense post, which as I'm sure you're not surprised to hear, seems to be vacant after each year."

Remus merely nodded, keeping silent.

"Describe your usual class lesson," Minerva said.

"I'm afraid most of the classes I taught – aside from physical education," Remus said, "were full of bookwork, exams, and lectures. There weren't many opportunities for practical lessons as would be common in Transfiguration and Defense. However, in this case for Transfiguration... for students with multiple classes a week, I would try to have at least one practical lesson a week. Unless, of course, it was exam week. Pop quizzes would take place along with practical lessons. Exams – well – coincidentally, Andromeda and I had pretty much the same strategy. On the days I knew I would miss, I usually had bookwork ready for the substitute. Or had suggestions for what the substitutes could do."

Minerva smiled. "That sounds good to me. What about the curriculum?"

"I like Andromeda's strategy," Remus said. "So, once again, I would borrow it. No offense, Andie."

"None taken, lad," Andromeda said, smiling.

"Very well," Minerva said, "I believe I can safely make my decision now. Congratulations, Remus. You're hired."

Remus looked rather emotional. Sirius grinned, and patted Remus on the back in congratulations.

"Thank you, ma'am," Remus said, softly.

"You're welcome," Minerva said, "Now, let's discuss locations. Classes, Quarters, and so forth."

"Your old classroom and office's location is just fine with me," Remus said, "And I'd be happy to take your Quarters if you're no longer living there."

"I was about to suggest the same," Minerva said, "Because I have another offer for you, for a job. As you can guess, I am no longer Head of Gryffindor. I wish to give you that role."

Remus' eyes widened. "Are you sure, ma'am? Surely there are other options?"

"Among the staff members, Hagrid is the only former Gryffindor aside from you and I," Minerva said, "And as he is not a Professor, he is unqualified."

Remus nodded. "Alright. I accept the job."

"Thank you, Remus," Minerva said. "Your Quarters will be near Gryffindor Tower, where the Head of Gryffindor has always stayed. It will give you a good opportunity to keep watch over the Gryffindors when necessary. Now, let's discuss... your infliction and the effect it will have here. As you can probably guess, you are most welcome to use your old haunt, the Shrieking Shack on Full Moon nights."

"I would be happy to," Remus said.

"As for the substitute role during your sick days," Minerva said, "I have two possible options. The first, of course, is myself. I would try to make time to be available as a substitute each month. However, whenever I cannot, there is another option."

Suddenly, one of the portrait inhabitants cleared their throat. Minerva sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"As you can see," she said, "I have to work on changing their behavior. Interrupting meetings like this is inexcusable. Albus didn't mind being interrupted... most of the time. I, however, _do._ "

"I am sorry for the interruption, Headmistress," the portrait said, "But this is urgent. The daughter of the newly coined Professor Tonks is requesting entrance."

"Tell the guardian to let her in," Minerva said.

Andromeda huffed. "I'll have to tell off Nymphadora for coming here without invitation. She should know better, especially since you're obviously very busy today."

"On the contrary," Minerva said, "I was intending to speak to her soon anyway."

A moment later, the door to the office opened. Sirius looked over his shoulder, and saw a girl in her late teens with pixie-styled, bubblegum pink hair stride into the room. She grinned and hurried across the room. However, halfway, she nearly tripped over her own feet, and caught herself mid-stumble. Ted snickered, and Andromeda sighed and shook her head.

"Wotcher, Daddy, Mum!" the girl said; she walked up to Ted and Andromeda, then kissed them each on the cheek; then she looked over at Sirius and Remus and her jaw dropped. "Holy shite. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Blast from the past. You both got _old!_ "

"Manners, Nymphadora!" Andromeda scolded.

The girl – Sirius then realized it was his cousin's daughter, Nymphadora – muttered under her breath.

"What, dear?" Andromeda asked.

"Nothing, Mum," Nymphadora muttered, "Hi, Remus, Sirius!"

Sirius tensed slightly when Nymphadora wrapped her arms around his neck lightly in a hug.

"I was so happy to hear that you're free, Sirius," Nymphadora said, "I missed you so much."

"You can't be that little girl who chased my Animagus form around the grounds of Potter Manor," Sirius said, "She barely came up to my waist!"

"You remember!" Nymphadora exclaimed, then smiled, "I've grown up since then, Sirius."

"Yes, you have," Sirius said.

"Nice to see you again, Dora," Remus said.

Nymphadora's hair and cheeks went slightly red, before they returned to normal.

"You too, Remus," Nymphadora said.

Minerva conjured a chair next to Andromeda. "Please be seated, Miss Tonks."

"Sorry for the intrusion, Professor – er, I mean, Headmistress!" Nymphadora said.

"No apology necessary," Minerva said, "You've actually come at a good time. First, some news. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that your mother is the new Potions Mistress."

Nymphadora squealed lightly, and side-hugged her mother, congratulating her.

"And Remus is now the Transfiguration Professor," Minerva said.

"Right on, mate!" she said, grinning at Remus.

"Perhaps you are unaware of Remus' illness?" Minerva asked.

"I guessed it a long time ago, Remus," Nymphadora said, "But back then I didn't know much about it. Until Mum taught me. I don't mind, Remus. I still consider you a friend like I did when I was a kid."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Dora."

"During Remus' sick-days," Minerva said, "he will be in need of substitutes. I will occasionally take the role, however, I do require another volunteer. Are you still interested in taking the job, Miss Tonks?"

"Job, ma'am?" Nymphadora asked, "If Remus is the Professor, then -"

"I was going to ask Remus if he would like an Apprentice," Minerva said, smiling at Remus, then Nymphadora, "You will also have the opportunity to teach sometimes when Remus is unavailable. You see, there is a possibility that I'll ask Remus to be the Defense Professor in the future. You, Miss Tonks, could be the Transfiguration Professor if that happens. If you have enough experience by that time, of course."

"I would be honored to take you on as my apprentice," Remus said.

"What do you think, Mum, Daddy?" Nymphadora asked.

"I thought you wanted to go into Auror training, dear," Ted said.

"It was an option," Nymphadora said, "This was the other option."

"I believe this is a far better option," Andromeda said, "I approve."

Ted nodded in agreement.

"Then I accept the Apprentice job," Nymphadora said.

"Excellent," Minerva said. "It will require you to stay here on a mostly-permanent basis during the school year."

"I don't mind," Nymphadora said.

"Alright," Minerva said, "I imagine you'll keep to the same Quarters?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nymphadora said.

"Well," Minerva said, "If your mother accepts, then you'll have her as a roommate."

"I would be happy to room with you, Nymphadora," Andromeda said.

Nymphadora winced ever so slightly, though Sirius noticed. He was beginning to sense a pattern, and thought it quite amusing that Nymphadora didn't seem to like her first name. Had he known this already? Was this something he had forgotten. He wasn't sure.

"Brilliant," Nymphadora said. "I will have to return home to pack my things. I can do that after dinner."

"Great!" Minerva said. "And with that, I believe the interviews are over. I do have one last request though. Tomorrow, there will be a staff meeting sometime after five-o-clock in the evening, and before the students arrive. Before then, I will let you know the exact time of the meeting. I ask that the three of you be there so I may introduce you as the new staff members, and much more which will be explained then."

Remus, Andromeda and Nymphadora promised they would attend."

"Excellent," Minerva said, "I believe this meeting is adjourned. Once again, congratulations, Professors Tonks and Lupin, and Apprentice Professor Tonks."

Remus, Andromeda and Nymphadora all thanked Minerva.

"I would ask you, Nymphadora, to show your mother her new Quarters," Minerva said, "But we're all headed in the same direction. Harry has his own Lord's Quarters in the same area."

"You're visiting Harry?" Nymphadora asked.

"Sirius and Remus wish to – ah – reunite with him," Minerva said.

"Oh," Nymphadora said; then her hair went red. "I am afraid Harry may be preoccupied at the moment. Er... he might have said something about taking a shower. We did just finish up a training session."

Minerva raised her eyebrows, then smirked. "We'll take our time then. How about I show the new Professors to their classrooms, and then we'll visit the Quarters, and Harry."

Minerva stood, and Sirius followed with the others. He was rather curious about Minerva's reaction to what Nymphadora said. She had an odd expression to the fact that Harry was – according to Nymphadora – preoccupied. If Nymphadora had been tutoring Harry about his Metamorph talents, Sirius could understand why the lad might want to take a shower afterward. But why was that so curious?

Confused, Sirius left the office with the others. Though he was nervous all over again. He was about to see his godson for the first time in over eleven years!

* * *

 **Chapter finished! When I originally began this chapter, I will fully intending on having Remus and Sirius meeting Harry (and Hermione) in this chapter. However, the chapter kept going on and on. So I decided it will happen next chapter.**

 **I know some readers will be wondering whether I am going to have Remus and Dora have a relationship in this story. As I already alluded to, Dora and Harry will have a relationship more toward the end of the story when Harry is older. But Remus and Dora may date. I don't know yet.**

 **Can you guess why Harry is "preoccupied'? You'll see why next chapter!**

 **Also next chapter: Finally, we're back to a Harry and Hermione chapter! Harry and Hermione meet Sirius and Remus. Much will be discussed. And we learn – in a summary – what Harry did during his day of Metamorph training with Dora.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	31. Harry Meets The Marauders

**Chapter 31  
Harry Meets The Marauders**

 **Author's Note: It is fitting I am publishing this chapter today, since Harry is meeting his Godfather in this chapter. Happy Father's Day to all Daddies and Godfathers!**

 **This chapter begins during the middle of the meeting in the previous chapter.**

 **Warning: Sexual Situations between Underage Characters (12+)**

* * *

 **Saturday, January 2** **nd** **,** **1993 – Late Afternoon**

Harry was currently relaxing in his bed, completely naked. His hands were massaging Hermione's cat-ears, while his equally naked mate was bobbing her head up and down, as she gave him a blow-job. She was purring, causing her mouth to vibrate around Harry's penis, which was giving Harry much pleasure. One of Hermione's hands was around the stem of Harry's penis, while the other was cupped around her crotch, as she fingered herself. This had been going on for about the past five minutes.

Harry and Hermione had spent most of the late morning and afternoon in Dora's Quarters, as Dora helped teach Harry more Metamorphmagi talents and abilities. One of Dora's favorite pastimes as a Metamorph was changing her facial features to imitate animals, so for the first half of the lesson, Harry was learning this. Harry was able to successfully morph his face into Duckbills, dog snouts – and Hermione's favorite, though she admitted to be biased – the facial features of a cat, including whiskers and even the ears.

Dora also taught Harry how to create gills on his throat, which would allow him to breathe under water. During this process, Harry had to be in the bathtub. So Dora transfigured a pair of his boxers into swimming trousers, and he wore them – for privacy's sake – and spent about an hour practicing with gills. By the time they were finished with that part, Harry had been able to successfully remain underwater for ten minutes, using gills to breathe under the water. When Dora gave him advice to practice the talent for longer periods of time, perhaps in a lake or swimming pool. Harry bashfully admitted he couldn't swim. Hermione immediately offered to help him during the summer holidays, and Dora told them she was quite sure that there was a pool at Potter Manor. The young couple was quite pleased to hear that.

For the second half of the lesson, Harry had transformed into his feminine form, though he kept his own personality. Dora then taught him how to use his Metamorph abilities to mime various make-up and beauty techniques. Hermione was slightly jealous that Harry would be able to appear as if he was wearing makeup, without having to actually having to buy any.

Then, about half-an-hour ago, Headmistress McGonagall's house-elf had entered Dora's Quarters and told them that Dora's parents, as well as Remus Lupin and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had arrived.

Earlier that day, the house-elf gave them the news that Sirius had been found innocent by the Wizengamot, Severus Snape had been found guilty, and Albus Dumbledore had been cleared of every single one of the charges he had been accused of. This news had delayed the Metamorph training for about fifteen minutes, because Harry and Hermione were upset and ranting about the fact that Dumbledore had gotten away with the crimes against them. A while after they received that news, the house-elf returned and had informed them that Professor McGonagall had been named Hogwarts Headmistress. Harry and Hermione were quite happy about that news.

Dora had deduced that Sirius Black had likely come to Hogwarts, because he wanted to meet Harry. This made Harry very nervous. Seeing Harry was emotional, Hermione had whispered to him, suggesting he needed to calm down, and she had a good idea how to achieve that. Harry immediately accepted the offer, and had asked Dora to be excused. Dora accepted it, saying she wanted to go see her parents.

So while Dora headed to the Headmistress' office, Harry and Hermione returned to their Quarters, then to Harry's bedroom, where they were now. Harry couldn't say what Hermione was doing was actually calming his nerves, but he wasn't about to complain.

Harry's reverie about the day was broken when Hermione moaned around his penis, as she had an orgasm from playing with herself. Harry moaned too as he felt the pleasure rising in his crotch, and he whispered Hermione's name as his climax came. Hermione purred as she swallowed her reward. When she finished, she crawled up to Harry's side and laid her head on his chest. Harry grinned when Hermione began stroking his penis once again.

"Not finished?" Harry asked.

"Are your nerves calmed?" Hermione replied.

"If I said 'no', would you believe me?" Harry asked.

"Well, then I'll just have to try again," Hermione said.

She turned her head toward his, and kissed him softly on his lips as she continued stroking him. The young couple kissed until Harry was erect again. Then Hermione crawled atop Harry's body and hovered herself over Harry's crotch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked; she hadn't rode him cowboy-style outside of when she was in heat, when the Neko had taken over during passion.

"I am helping you calm down," Hermione said, "Which wouldn't happen if you took over. Now relax."

Harry relaxed against his pillow and watched as his penis disappeared inside Hermione as she slowly made her descent onto him, wiggling her hips to ease her movements. She purred as he filled her up, and settled herself on his crotch.

Hermione hummed. "That feels lovely. How does it feel to you?"

"You're so warm and soft," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione smiled. "I'm just going to stay here for a moment to get used to it."

"Alright," Harry said, "Don't take too long. I imagine Professor – er – _Headmistress_ McGonagall will be here soon with my godfather."

"And Mr. Lupin too maybe," Hermione said, "Didn't your father's letter said he and Mr. Lupin were friends too?"

"Referred to both Sirius and Remus as my 'Uncles'," Harry said.

"So they all felt like brothers, even if they weren't blood," Hermione said, nodding. "That's nice."

"You're nervous too, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Hermione stammered. "I – well, maybe, yeah. I suppose I am. I'm just... trying to be calm for you."

"You're worried how they'll react to your new... lifestyle," Harry said.

Hermione shrugged. "It's good practice, I suppose. I mean... we're nearly twenty-four hours away from the whole school finding out what I am."

"I know," Harry said. "Are you ready?"

"I will be," Hermione said.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Harry said.

"I know," Hermione said, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Harry said, smiling.

Hermione smiled. Then she inhaled and exhaled, and pressed her knees into the bed, then slowly started ascending on Harry's penis. When only the tip was inside her, she then slowly sank down on him.

She purred loudly. "That feels really, _really good._ "

"Yeah," Harry hummed.

"What are you so nervous about, Harry?" Hermione asked, as she slowly began riding him. "Tell me."

Harry shrugged. His focus was on their crotches, watching his penis disappear inside her.

"What if they don't like me?" Harry asked. "My Godfather and Mr. Lupin?"

"Harry, I have a good feeling they already love you," Hermione said, "They were your father's best friends, weren't they? I'm sure they saw you plenty of times as a baby, at least before you and your parents went to Godric's Hollow."

"I don't remember them," Harry said, frowning.

"I'm not surprised at all, Harry," Hermione said, "We rarely ever remember memories from when we were that young. What about the photo album Hagrid gave you? I bet their pictures are in it."

"I haven't looked at that in ages," Harry said. "It is in my trunk."

"Well, you should take it out so you can show it to your father's friends," Hermione said. "I'm sure they'll have loads of stories about your parents."

Harry smiled. "They will, won't they? I didn't think about that. Thanks."

She took his hands and placed them against her budding breasts. Harry palmed her nipples, and began massaging them. After a couple minutes of worshiping them, he moved one of his hands to her tail, and the other between their crotches. He stroked her tail and rubbed between her legs, causing her to moan in pleasure, and bounce harder and faster on him.

"God, Harry!" Hermione moaned, " _So_ good!"

After about a minute, between the pleasure Harry's hands were giving her, and the way his penis was hitting her inner walls, Hermione had her second orgasm, yowling as she came around his penis. Harry was rather surprised when he didn't come too. He sat up and wrapped his hands around her back, and thrust into her a few times. Then, with a little difficulty, he turned them around until Hermione was laying on the bed, and he was on top of her.

"That was _brilliant_!" Hermione gasped, "Take me, Harry!"

Harry began thrusting in and out of her, her previous orgasm allowing him easy access. He leaned his head to hers and kissed her deeply. They continued to kiss as his movements continued. When he finished kissing her lips, he then kissed her chin and neck. Hermione stroked her tail with one hand, and one of her cat-ears with the other. A couple minutes later, Hermione yowled as she had yet another orgasm, and that was all Harry could take. He whispered her name into her ear as he came inside her. He slowly moved inside of her until he emptied himself, then pulled himself out, causing the lovers to whimper at the separation. Harry crawled up beside her and laid down, wrapping his arms around her.

"We're getting better at this, I think," Hermione said.

Harry chuckled. "I think so too."

"I can't believe that move you did, though," Hermione said, "flipping me over like that. I didn't think you'd be able to lift me up."

"Are you calling yourself fat?" Harry joked.

Hermione laughed out loud. "No, Harry! I'm just saying that was really surprising."

"Hey, I'm surprised too," Harry said, "I wasn't sure I'd be able to do that. Though I was able to lift you up during the first time you were in heat, when you were in the shower in the Hospital Wing."

"You're right," Hermione said, "I forgot about that. I'd say it has something to do with me being a Neko, and you being my Mate, but I saw nothing about it in the book. I haven't finished it yet, though, so maybe there is something I haven't gotten to yet. I really do need to read the rest! You've been distracting me, Harry!"

Harry grinned. "Sorry."

"No you're not," Hermione echoed the grin; then she sobered up, "Harry? How do you feel?"

Harry didn't need her to clarify. "More calm than I was before. I don't know if that was the – you know – sex, or if it was the discussion about my godfather."

"Maybe it was both," Hermione said.

"It was probably both," Harry said, chuckling.

They were suddenly interrupted by a soft cracking sound.

"Sasha?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir," Sasha said, "I'm sorry for intruding, but Headmistress McGonagall informed me that she is on her way here with Mr. Black, and Professor Lupin. "

"'Professor Lupin'?" Harry asked.

"Remus Lupin is the new Transfiguration Professor," Sasha said.

"Oh, okay," Harry said.

"Headmistress McGonagall requests that you meet her outside the Quarters," Sasha said, "so you can give your guests temporary permission to enter."

"Alright," Harry said, "Estimated time of arrival?"

"Ten minutes, sir," Sasha said.

"Thank you, Sasha," Harry said, "You're excused."

Sasha vanished with a cracking sound.

"Suppose we better get up and get dressed," Harry said.

"Yep," Hermione said.

Harry pecked her on the cheeks then freed her from his grasp. The couple proceeded to dress themselves again, so they looked proper. Before they left the bedroom, Harry rummaged through his trunk and found the photo album. He then followed Hermione out into the Common Room. Hermione sat down on one of the sofas, and Harry left the Quarters and stepped into the corridor, to wait for Headmistress McGonagall, and his godfather and his new Professor.

He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm himself down. He was about to meet two of his father's friends, for the first time in living memory. One of them was his Godfather. He thought about that title. Did it really mean anything now that he was Emancipated? If that hadn't happened, his Godfather would be his rightful guardian. He figured his Godfather had to be nicer than the Dursleys.

But what if that wasn't true? Even though the man was innocent, he had spent the past eleven years and change in Azkaban. He had asked Dora if she knew anything about Azkaban. Her reply was that it was described as Hell on Earth. She had never visited there, but she knew people who did. When they returned from a simple visit, they were pale and sick. Dora said it was because of Dementors and the general aura of Azkaban.

When Harry asked about Dementors, Dora had painted a grim verbal picture. Literal soul-sucking demons who not only could remove your soul, but also caused you to relive your worst memories and made the air quite chilly. Even if they didn't lose their souls, the prisoners were forced to be in the same vicinity of these monsters. If visitors became pale and sick from a few hours visiting there, how would someone be affected after being a prisoner there for eleven-plus years?

Only after a minute of waiting, Harry heard footsteps. He saw six people, two of whom he recognized. Along with Headmistress McGonagall and Dora, there were four others. Harry suddenly felt crowded as all six of them walked toward him. He swallowed nervously as they approached. He wondered which of them was his Godfather. Two of the men looked pale, and perhaps even a bit sickly, and one of them had what appeared to be fresh scratches on one of his cheeks.

"Merlin," one of the men said, "Amy was right. He looks just like James."

"Good afternoon, Harry," Headmistress McGonagall said, "Miss Tonks and her parents aren't coming in with us, but I thought I'd introduce her parents anyway. This is Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Or, as you'll call her in the future, Professor Tonks – she is your new Potions Mistress."

"Hi," Harry said, rather shyly.

"It is nice to see you again after so long, young man," Andromeda said, "Perhaps my daughter has told you that my husband and I knew you when you were a baby."

Harry nodded. She had mentioned that once. "It is nice to meet you, Professor."

"And these two gentlemen," McGonagall said, "Are Remus Lupin and your Godfather, Sirius Black. Remus is your new Transfiguration Professor."

"But you can call me Remus when we aren't in class," Remus said. "It is good to see you again, Harry."

Harry nodded. He looked at the darker-haired man, his Godfather, and found that the man was staring back at him.

"Hi," Harry said, shyly again.

His godfather smiled softly, but said nothing yet. Harry wondered if his godfather was as nervous as he was.

"Guess what, Harry?" Dora said, "You're going to see me a lot more now. I've been hired on as an apprentice to Remus."

"That's brilliant!" Harry said, grinning.

"Daughter, how about you show us to your Quarters?" Ted asked, "We'll leave Harry with Minerva, Remus and Sirius."

"I'll see you later, Harry," Dora said.

She winked and turned around, then led her parents back down the hall. Harry then turned to the Griffin statue, and requested temporary access for Headmistress McGonagall, his Godfather, and new Professor. The Griffin nodded.

"Do they know about Hermione, Headmistress?" Harry asked.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked; his curiosity seemed to win over his nerves, "Is that your girlfriend?"

Harry's Metamorph talents kept him from blushing, but he nodded shyly.

"They don't know her secret yet," McGonagall said, "But I can promise you she is in no danger."

"Secret?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see, Sirius," McGonagall said. "Lead us inside, Harry."

Harry nodded and led the adults into the room. Hermione was standing beside the sofa, and Harry walked over to her, and stood beside her, taking her hand. Sirius and Remus both looked quite shocked when they saw her.

"Hermione," Harry said, "This is my Godfather, Sirius Black, and our new Transfiguration Professor, Remus Lupin. Sirius, Remus, this is my best friend, girlfriend, and mate, Hermione Granger."

"It is nice to meet you, Hermione," Remus said, as he, Sirius and McGonagall moved across the room.

Instead of replying, Hermione shocked them all by hissing.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. Sirius and Minerva looked alarmed. Remus merely looked curious.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione lowered her hand, as tears came to her eyes. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

"It is alright, Miss Granger," Remus said, "I believe I know what is wrong. I am going to take an educated guess and say that you are a Neko?"

"Y-yes, Professor," Hermione said.

"Please call me Remus outside of class," Remus said, "How long have you been a Neko? I can't imagine it has been for very long."

"One week," Hermione said, "Exactly a week. Long story."

"I'm sure it is, and perhaps an entertaining one," Remus said, smiling. "I am assuming you haven't learned everything about Nekos?"

"I've been reading a book about Nekos," Hermione said, "But I haven't read all of it."

"I believe you'll find that because you are more attuned to the behavior of a cat now," Remus said, "that you are not comfortable around canines." He glanced at Harry's godfather, "And maybe even canine Animagi. Sirius is an Animagus, he can change into a black dog that looks similar to that of the mythological creature known as a Grim. And I..."

He cleared his throat. "I am a werewolf."

There was a commanding silence in the room.

"Shall we all be seated then?" McGonagall asked.

Harry and Hermione sat down together on the nearby sofa. She was still grasping his hand. Meanwhile, the Headmistress sat down in a chair, while Sirius and Remus sat down on the other sofa.

"Well, Remus," Sirius said, "It seems you're not the only one with a furry little problem!"

Remus groaned. "Sirius..."

However, Harry and Hermione both started laughing out loud. Sirius grinned at their response, Remus' mouth twitched, and McGonagall merely sighed and shook her head.

"Your father, Harry," Remus said, "used to refer to my condition as a 'furry little problem'. I must say though, except for on the Full Moon each month, I pass as human. So I suppose I have it much easier than you, Hermione. Such an option is unavailable to you. But please know that I will be available if you wish to talk to me about it."

"Perhaps you're wondering why I have hired Remus, even though he is a werewolf," McGonagall said, "For starters, he was a student here, even with his condition. During each Full Moon he would be taken off the grounds where he would transform safely away from students. He will do the same now as a Professor. Albus was gracious enough to accept him into the school. While I did hire him because I believe he will be a wonderful Professor, I also hired him for another reason. It sends a message.

"When it is discovered by parents of students that he is a werewolf, Remus might want to resign from his position. However... I would not accept such a resignation."

Remus raised his eyebrows in McGonagall's direction. The Headmistress merely smiled.

"For one simple reason," McGonagall said, "Once it is discovered that I have allowed you, Miss Granger, to remain in this school, even with your condition, there will be complaints. But I will defend against those complaints, and say that Hogwarts accepts any and all into this school, be it witches and wizards, or Muggleborns, Nekos, werewolves, et cetera. It has been this way for a long time. You will always be welcomed here, Hermione, as will you, Remus, no matter what outsiders may say."

Hermione and Remus both thanked McGonagall.

"That might cause problems, Minerva," Sirius said, "Parents might remove a few of their students. It wouldn't be a great start to your tenure."

"There is going to be a lot of change happening around Hogwarts in the coming days, and even years, Sirius," McGonagall said, "Whatever happens, I have faith Hogwarts will survive it. If some students leave, so be it."

"If anyone complains about you, Headmistress," Harry said, "I would defend you. I am already looking forward to the changes. I know they'll be good for Hogwarts."

"Thank you, young man," McGonagall said. "But I believe we're here so that you can get to know your Godfather better. I'm afraid he won't be here very long. He's expected at St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital in London, by this evening."

"You're going to the Hospital?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius, "Why?"

"Mandated by the Wizengamot," Sirius said, "Apparently spending eleven years in Azkaban isn't exactly healthy for you. Who knew?! If I knew that, I wouldn't have gone there in the first place."

Remus' mouth twitched. This told Harry that Sirius was probably joking with him.

"Don't worry, kid," Sirius said, "I'm probably fine. The Healers just need to get me back to tip-top shape. Next time you see me, I won't look like a half-dead hobo."

Harry grinned. If his Godfather could still crack jokes, even after spending so long in prison, Harry figured he had to be a good person.

"What would you like to know, Harry?" Sirius said, "You can ask us anything."

"Why did you go to Azkaban?" Harry asked, "I know you were framed... that you were innocent."

"I made a foolish mistake that night, Harry," Sirius said, "Fueled by emotions. I fully admit that I was a reckless young man back then. Your parents, Harry, were two of my best friends. Your father was like a brother to me. Closer than even my blood brother was to me. And when Lily started dating your father, she became part of the little family, and that relationship just deepened further when your parents married. I loved your parents. They were two of the greatest people I will ever know, and don't let anyone ever, _ever_ tell you different."

"I'm afraid you're a bit too late with that one," Harry said.

"Oh?" Remus asked.

"The Dursleys – my Uncle and Aunt," Harry said, "Thanks to them, I grew up believing my parents were worthless drunks who had no jobs. That they died in a drunken car crash."

Sirius growled, making Harry and Hermione jump. Remus clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder and Harry's godfather calmed down.

"Your Aunt – I'd assume her name is Petunia?" Remus asked, "She's your mum's sister?"

Harry nodded.

"I met Petunia once," Remus said, "But even if I hadn't met her, I'd have known about her from your mother's stories about her. Your Aunt – she was very jealous of her sister. She really, _really_ wanted to be one of us."

"But she hates magic!" Harry said.

"She hates magic because she has none, Harry," Remus said, "Your mother told me once that she and her sister were best friends at one point in time. Before her magical abilities started to show. And then she started doing things that Petunia couldn't do. Then, a couple years before she came to Hogwarts, she met a young boy her age who was a wizard. Petunia not only became jealous of your mother's abilities, but of the fact that she was no longer the center of your mother's attention. Also, according to your mother, your Aunt didn't like her new friend."

Sirius snorted. "I can't really blame her."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Sirius sighed. "Lily's childhood friend was Severus Snape."

"No!" Harry said, shocked. "My mum was friends with... Snape?!"

"It is true," Remus said, "Lily and Severus were the best of friends, for several years. Then at the end of our fifth year, something happened between them, and their friendship ended. Lily told me that when she got her Hogwarts letter, Petunia tried writing to Hogwarts, asking the Professors to accept her. But she wasn't magical. They couldn't accept her. Her jealousy grew."

"And she became the woman who hated magic," Harry said, "But why did she hate me? Why did she tell me my parents died that way? That they were drunks?"

"I don't know, Harry," Remus said.

"We can find out," Sirius muttered. "I'd very much like to speak to Petunia."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Remus said.

"On the contrary," McGonagall said, "I was intending to speak to Harry's relatives before the summer holidays to inform them that Harry's no longer their ward. I invite both of you, Sirius, Remus, to accompany me. But it won't be until June, likely."

"Good," Remus said, "You'll be healthier and more presentable by then, Sirius."

Sirius sighed. "Fine. I'll wait."

"I just want to be rid of them," Harry said, "I never have to go back. I don't have to think about them ever again."

"I understand, Harry," Remus said, "But I think you need the closure. And we adults need to understand."

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Where were we?" Sirius asked, "Oh yes. Your parents, Harry, weren't drunks. They barely drunk anything much stronger than soda after they were married. Maybe once in a while for celebrations. But they were most certainly not drunks. Jobless? Well... your father wanted to be an Auror. But your mother convinced him against it... how? She told him she was pregnant with you."

Sirius grinned, and Harry smiled.

"It wasn't an announcement during a special romantic dinner, or a party," Sirius said, "It was in the middle of an argument about careers, and according to James, he asked her why she was so against him being an Auror, and your mother just yelled out 'Because you're going to be a father'. You couldn't remove the grin from his face when he found out he was going to be a father. Though your parents did have jobs, per se. They were part of the fight against Voldemort -"

He paused and smiled when neither Harry and Hermione flinched.

"You aren't scared to hear his name," he said, "Good."

Harry was about to say he couldn't really be scared when he had confronted Voldemort at least three times now. But it would cause a delay in the stories about his parents, and he didn't want that.

So he simply said, "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Agreed," Sirius said, grinning, "As I was saying, your parents were part of the rebellion against Voldemort and his followers. Lily didn't do any fighting once she became pregnant with you. James did, though it was limited. Lily didn't have an official career, but she did like to create magical inventions. She was working on several at the time of her – of her death."

He sighed and frowned. "Something snapped inside me when I saw – well, you don't need to hear about that right now. Anyway, I was seeing red. I wasn't really thinking. A lot of things went wrong that night. Rubeus Hagrid took you away from me, when I was rightfully your guardian. Hagrid's not to blame for that though. If he had given you to me... I wouldn't have gone to Azkaban. I wouldn't have gone after... after Pettigrew.

"But I did. And Pettigrew outsmarted me that night, faking his death, framing me for it, and causing me to go to Azkaban. Dumbledore's partially to blame for that too. I didn't get a trial. I was just used as a scapegoat. The Ministry wanted to be seen doing something. So I was whisked away to Azkaban. Literally. Thought I was being handed a glass of water to drink, and the glass turned out to be a Portkey to Azkaban.

"I am sorry, Harry, for the mistakes I made. I should have been your guardian all these years. I know you're Emancipated now, but I promise to be here for you, to do the job I promised your father I'd do. I've missed eleven years of your life. And that is the biggest regret of my life."

"I don't blame you, Sirius," Harry said. "It sounds as if there was a lot working against you. You're an innocent man, that was proven today. I'm planning on living at Potter Manor starting this summer, and Hermione's going to be there with me too. Even though I am Emancipated, I wouldn't say no if you wanted to join me."

Sirius smiled. "Potter Manor was like a home to me. I ran away from my home when I was fifteen. Went to Potter Manor and your grandfather welcomed me with open arms. He was a great man, just as your father was. I lived at Potter Manor when I wasn't at Hogwarts, until my Great Uncle died and gave me a bunch of money in his Will, and I was able to buy myself a flat. I would be very happy to live at Potter Manor again."

"I don't remember that place at all," Harry said, "I don't remember much from when I was a baby. I mean... I've... I've had these strange dreams. There was a motorcycle. It was flying..."

"I owned a motorcycle," Sirius said. "Let Hagrid borrow it. Last time I saw it, Hagrid was flying away on it with you, as a baby, in his arms."

"It really did fly?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" Sirius said, grinning, "My own little additions."

"I also dreamed of... a black dog," Harry said.

Sirius' eyes went misty. "He does remember me, Remus."

"What?" Harry asked.

Sirius stood up and walked to a clear space in the room. Harry and Hermione watched in amazement as Sirius transformed into a large black dog. Hermione went slightly tense when she saw the dog, but she calmed down as Harry comforted her.

"I did tell you he is an Animagus," Remus said.

"That's the dog I saw in my dreams!" Harry said, grinning.

"You used to ride on his back, when you were a baby," Remus said, "And you loved to pet him."

Sirius transformed back to his human self. "I wondered if you would remember me, Harry."

"Technically, it was a dream, Sirius," Remus said, "And he remembered Padfoot."

"Padfoot," Harry whispered.

He reached into his robes, and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"Holy... Merlin!" Sirius said, "That's... that's our map, Moony! Talk about a blast from the past!"

"So you did make the map?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" Sirius said, "Me, Remus, your father..."

"Peter helped too, Sirius," Remus said.

"Maybe a bit," Sirius muttered grudgingly. "Anyway, yeah, we made the map."

"Where did you find it?" Remus asked.

"Fred and George Weasley had it," Harry said, "They gave it to me."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Exactly what does that 'map' do?"

"That... is a Marauder's secret, Headmistress," Sirius said.

McGonagall glared at Harry's Godfather. Sirius winced, and he and Remus explained what the map did.

"Well, that does explain why it was extremely difficult to catch you boys in the act," McGonagall said, sighing, "And Fred and George Weasley too. But I must say, it is a security risk."

"Hardly," Sirius argued, "It is a good tool for security maybe. Polyjuice Potion and Animagus forms cannot fool this Map. You'll always know their real identities."

"Exactly," McGonagall said, "Now think what would happen if it gotten into the wrong hands."

"I think we can trust that Harry will take great caution with it, Headmistress," Remus said, "After all, it is an Heirloom. I can't imagine him wanting to lose something from his father."

"Definitely not," Harry said.

McGonagall sighed. "I will allow you to use it, Harry. But I must ask that you let Professor Lupin or myself borrow it, if the need becomes necessary, and that you tell us right away if you see anything suspicious."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, then turned back to Sirius and Remus, "Um... I also have this photo album. Hagrid gave it to me back in June. It has loads of pictures of my parents, and... I guess, you guys as well."

"So that is what he was doing," Remus said, "He wrote to me, asking for pictures to give to you. Some of those pictures in there will likely have been once owned by me. I hope you enjoy them."

"I was thinking we could look through them together," Harry said, "Perhaps you have stories?"

"That is a good idea," Remus said, "If I remember right, I gave Hagrid some pictures of your parents' wedding."

"Yeah, there are wedding pictures in there," Harry said.

"Ah," Remus said, "What a day that was, wasn't it, Sirius?"

So for the next hour, Harry and Hermione listened to stories about his parents, and their friends from Sirius, Remus and Minerva, as they looked through the photo album. There were several tears during it all.

"It is nearing dinner time," McGonagall said, glancing at a grandfather clock in the room, "I need to be going to the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione have been getting their meals in here, because Hermione doesn't want anyone to know her secret until tomorrow night. Sirius, you're welcome to stay for dinner if you want, though I do remind you that St. Mungo's is expecting you."

"I'll make sure he leaves with enough time to arrive at St. Mungo's at a proper time," Remus said, "But I think we can have dinner with Harry and Hermione."

"Yeah," Sirius said, "Haven't had good Hogwarts food in a long time."

"Well, then you're welcome to stay for dinner," Harry said.

"Remus, when Sirius leaves, come find me," McGonagall said. "I'll take you to your new lodgings."

Remus promised he would. McGonagall then said farewell, and proceeded to leave the room.

"Before we continue with our stories," Sirius said, "There's a couple things I'd like to talk to you about, Harry. Do you know who Amelia Bones is?"

"I met her on New Year's Eve," Harry said.

"I spoke to her earlier today," Sirius said, "And she gave me a request. She is planning on speaking to you soon about something. She wants you to place a restraining order against Albus Dumbledore."

"A restraining order?" Hermione asked. "Does that mean Madam Bones believes Dumbledore is still guilty, even though he's been cleared by the Wizengamot?"

"I believe she does," Sirius said.

"Good," Harry said, "Because Dumbledore is guilty. I clearly remember him Obliviating me _and_ Hermione, and Compelling both of us... several times! That was one of the charges against him, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and interestingly enough," Remus said, "It was the charge that Dumbledore was nearly voted guilty of. He was cleared by only one vote. He convinced a lot of people by saying that the Flushing Draughts you were given actually caused you to hallucinate those memories."

Harry growled. "What a load of...! I was not hallucinating! I gave Madam Bones my witness statement! I wrote all of that down!"

"And Madam Bones read your witness statement to the courtroom," Remus said, "Dumbledore just has a lot of support, a lot of people who look to him as a great man. I used to be one of them, Harry. He allowed me - a werewolf - entry into this school. If I had never become a student at Hogwarts, I would have never met my best friends. It is quite likely, I would either be living amongst the werewolf packs, or... or I'd be dead. Dumbledore saved me from that fate. But everything I heard today changed my mind about him."

Harry nodded. "So Madam Bones wants me to put a restraining order on him, because she's afraid of what he could do to me?"

"Yes," Sirius said.

"But a restraining order is just a piece of paper, isn't it?" Hermione asked, "Sure it means that if Dumbledore breaks the order, he'd be arrested. But that doesn't stop him from doing anything before he's arrested. Or are restraining orders different in the wizarding world? Do they literally repel those named in the restraining order from those who cast it?"

Remus chuckled. "They really should do that, shouldn't they? But no... it is just a piece of paper."

"The restraining order isn't going to scare Dumbledore, Harry," Sirius said. "You're not going to be more protected from Dumbledore because you create it. I think Amy – Madam Bones – wants it done so she has clear evidence to send Dumbledore to Azkaban if he breaks the order."

"It will be up to us, Headmistress McGonagall, and the rest of the staff here," Remus said, "to protect you from Dumbledore."

"And we will," Sirius said, "That is a promise, kid."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. If Madam Bones asks me to make one, I'll do it."

"Me too," Hermione said.

"Alright," Sirius said, "Now for the other thing. This one is slightly more awkward – and a lot more entertaining – than restraining orders."

"Er... okay?" Harry replied.

"Remus and I learned today that you recently learned you're a Metamorphmagus," Sirius said.

"Uh... technically," Harry said, "If I hadn't been Obliviated, I would have known about it since I was six years old."

"Yes," Remus said, "We heard about that from your witness statement."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Madam Bones read the witness statements in front of the entire courtroom during Dumbledore's trial," Remus said.

"Everyone in there heard that?" Harry asked, "How many people were there?"

"Several," Remus said, "They heard everything you wrote down about your Metamorph talents. And then forgot about it an hour later. Well... everyone but myself."

"They forgot?" Hermione asked, "How?"

"There is an enchantment known as the Rite of Confidentiality," Remus said, "It is rarely used, and only legally cast by leaders and officials such as the Minister of Magic, and only doing trials. It causes everyone in the vicinity of the enchantment to forget classified information they heard after an allotted time. In this case they forgot that you're a Metamorphmagus, Harry."

"Capable of turning into a girl!" Sirius said, grinning.

Harry blushed. "Know about that part, do you?"

"Harry, we've known about it since you were a wee lad still in nappies," Sirius said, "Course, I forgot about it, due to various issues, but my good friend Moony, here, reminded me. You see, Harry, one early morning, I was in my flat, and I got a very urgent Floo call from your father. He was – well, kind of panicked. I was worried, because I thought something had happened to you or your Mum. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me that you were a girl!"

Remus' lips twitched. "You met Andromeda Tonks out in the corridor, Harry. Your new Potions Professor. As you obviously know, her daughter is a Metamorphmagus. So she became somewhat of an expert after raising one. Your parents had already known you were a Metamorph, simply because you had a knack, even as a baby, of changing your hair several colors. However, that was the first time you changed genders. The Tonks and your parents were good friends, Harry. So after your initial gender transformation, they talked with Andromeda all about it. I remember James telling me that Andromeda suggested they give your female form a name because you might change several times. So your parents called her -"

"Rose Lily Potter," Harry said, nodding, "I think I said this in my witness statement, but one of those memories I was Obliviated of was Aunt Petunia reading me a letter she got from Mum about me being a Metamorph, and changing into a girl. That was the first day I can remember changing into a girl. According to a theory from Professor McGonagall, when I learned Rose's name, it was the day her personality was created."

"And that is what we wanted to discuss with you, Harry," Remus said, "Rose. This other personality. Andromeda told us about the dominant personality, and split-personalities in Metamorphs."

"Dora, Professor – _Headmistress_ McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey already helped me with that," Harry said, "I am the dominant personality. Rose knows that. She's agreed that I'm the dominant, as long as she gets to come out and play sometimes."

"So I assume we'll meet Rose sometime in the future?" Sirius asked.

"Probably," Harry said, "According to my memories when I was younger, she has a knack of showing up on her own."

"We'll be happy to meet her when the time comes," Remus said.

"Okay," Harry said, "Anything else you want to know about her?"

"Only what you wish to reveal," Remus said.

Harry thought about telling them what Dora had told him – that he was capable of becoming pregnant and giving birth to children. But he wasn't ready to talk about that. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Feel free to tell us when you are ready," Remus said.

"Yes," Sirius said, "We'll always be around to talk to you about anything. I missed a lot of time with you, Harry. I will make that up to you. I swear it."

Harry smiled, warmly. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Sirius smiled, then clapped once. "Now! Back to story-time!"

Sirius and Remus continued telling stories about themselves, and Harry's parents and friends, until Sasha brought them dinner. Then it was Harry and Hermione's turn for storytelling. So they told Sirius and Remus about their first year and a half at Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus were shocked to hear some of their stories, especially when it came to the troll and Voldemort. But they were also very excited to know that Harry was the Gryffindor Seeker and had been since his first year. Sirius was happy to inform them that he had been a Beater on the Gryffindor team. James had been both a Chaser and Seeker in different years.

When it was going on past seven-o-clock, Remus informed Sirius that he should head to St. Mungo's. Sirius grudgingly agreed. But Harry promised he'd write letters to Sirius, and Sirius happily said he would do the same.

Then Sirius and Remus left, leaving Harry and Hermione feeling rather lonely.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"It was," Harry agreed. "They're very nice. I like them already."

"Me too," Hermione said, "I bet Remus will be a brilliant Professor! He seems very smart! He knows about a lot of things!"

"Yeah," Harry said, "He reminds me of you!"

Hermione punched him lightly and playfully in the shoulder, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, I didn't tell you!" Harry said, "Dora isn't leaving tomorrow. She's Remus' Apprentice!"

Hermione grinned. "That's brilliant! Which means you'll have more opportunity to learn more Metamorph abilities from her!"

"Yeah," Harry said, then frowned, "Are you okay, Hermione? You scared me earlier when you first met Sirius and Remus."

"I scared myself," Hermione said, "I can't believe I hissed at them. I couldn't control it. It was like the Neko had come back again. Ugh, I need to finish that book on Nekos. I don't want any more surprises!"

"Alright," Harry said, "I think I'm going to read that book on Lords and Ladies and stuff. I need to be ready to meet my Betrothed tomorrow."

"Right," Hermione said, "Padma will be rooming with us. Almost forgot about that. And Daphne could join us soon too. And both do want to speak to you."

"Yep," Harry said, "I don't want to sound stupid in front of them."

"I'll help if I can," Hermione said.

Harry thanked her. Hermione pecked him on the lips, then stood and retrieved the Neko book, and the Lord and Ladies book from a nearby bookcase. She handed the latter book to Harry, and the young couple spent the next couple of hours in companionable silence as they read their books.

* * *

 **Whew, that was a long chapter! Much of the discussion was summarized, just to give the readers freedom of imagination to decide what might have been discussed between the characters.**

 **If you notice, Harry and Hermione didn't have time to shower after their... romp. I nearly had a scene at the end of this chapter, after the meeting, where Remus recognizes this and discusses it with Sirius and Minerva. He would have noticed something odd with the youngsters, because of his heightened sense of smell. I MIGHT make that a bonus/deleted scene in the future.**

 **Next chapter! Harry and Hermione have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey. Amelia Bones, Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt, Unspeakable Croaker and other representatives return to Hogwarts. McGonagall has a meeting with the staff and Ministry reps.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	32. Appointments And Meetings

**Chapter 32  
Appointments And Meetings  
**

 **Warning: Discussion of sexual situations involving minors, and medical topics.**

* * *

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **,** **1993 – Morning**

During breakfast on Sunday morning, Headmistress McGonagall's House-Elf, Sasha, delivered the Daily Prophet as well as a letter.

The Daily Prophet had three separate articles about all three trials that had taken place on Saturday – the trials of Sirius, Dumbledore and Snape. Once again, Albus Dumbledore had much of the front page, though the article about Sirius' trial was on the bottom half of the front page. The only mention Harry found about him was that Sirius Black was his godfather. Also, there was an article about Minerva McGonagall being named the new Hogwarts Headmistress. What McGonagall had not informed them, but was seen in the Daily Prophet was that Albus Dumbledore had tried to reclaim his role of Headmaster, and had failed.

The letter was addressed to both Harry and Hermione from the Hogwarts Healer, Madam Pomfrey, asking them to come to the Hospital Wing at ten-o-clock that morning.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Hospital Wing with five minutes to spare. They were using the Marauder's Map to make sure that they didn't meet anyone they weren't expecting. Madam Pomfrey met them when they walked in. Harry noticed almost immediately that there weren't any other patients.

"Mr. Creevey and Mr. Finch-Fletchley are in tip-top shape, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, when Harry asked her about them, "they're back in their respective Common Rooms. Mrs. Norris has been awakened and is reunited with Mr. Filch. And Nearly-Headless Nick has been revived. I'm sure he's roaming around Hogwarts as we speak, though he may be doing so with a bit more caution now."

"Congratulations on curing them all, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "But I can't take all the credit. If it wasn't for the Unspeakables, and the Department of Mysteries, the patients wouldn't have been revived until later this year. Now, let's focus on the two of you. Miss Granger, I asked you here because I wanted to check up on how you were coping with your new lifestyle."

"There are still some expected issues," Hermione said, "Getting dressed is still odd due my tail, but not uncomfortable. But I refuse to hide my tail and cat-ears, at least from anyone inside Hogwarts. I could wear a witches' hat and hide my ears, and keep my cloak on with my school robes, so nobody sees my tail. But it is so awkward and uncomfortable. So I decided not to hide."

"Very brave of you, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said. "Are you still comfortable with your fangs?"

"I sometimes forget I have them, and bite my lip," Hermione said, "But it is a force of habit, and I'll stop doing that eventually. I'm okay with them."

"What about your eyesight, hearing and sense of smell?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"All improved," Hermione said, "I've noticed I can see much better at night. I've always had good eyesight, but it just seems... better. And I can hear so much more. But nothing is too loud. As for sense of smell... I can usually tell when Sasha brings us meals if I'm not in our sitting room. I can just smell it, and know exactly what she brought us. It will be interesting to see how it is for other stuff."

"I'm sure it will," Madam Pomfrey commented, "Any fur growing where it shouldn't?"

"The only fur is on my cat-ears and tail," Hermione said, grinning.

"Excellent," Madam Pomfrey said, "Are there any issues about your lifestyle you need to discuss?"

"I'm still learning a few new surprises," Hermione said, "Just yesterday, I met Professor Lupin, and Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius is an Animagus, a dog, and Professor Lupin is a -"

"A werewolf," Madam Pomfrey said, "Yes. When he was a student, I was very much involved with his care during the Full Moon. He was here many times during his schooldays. And I was also responsible for bringing him to his place of transformation. So I'm well aware."

"Well," Hermione said, "Because they're both canines in a way, it appears the Neko in me is rather uncomfortable around them. I unconsciously hissed at them when I met them. It shocked even me."

"I'm sure it did," Madam Pomfrey commented, "I'm also sure there could be more surprises."

"I've been reading up on Nekos," Hermione said, "I finished the book last night. So I'm prepared for much of it."

"I'm always here to discuss anything about it, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "Now for that embarrassing topic. Are the pair of you still participating in a sexual relationship even though you're no longer in heat at the moment, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said, "As recently as this morning, when we woke up."

"Any discomforts?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"None, really," Hermione said, "It feels _really_ good."

"Mmhmm," Madam Pomfrey said, "And how is your performance, Mr. Potter? Are you able to perform well during sex?"

"I've had no issues," Harry said, slightly embarrassed to discuss this, but he knew it was necessary discussion with the Healer.

"How active are you?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "Average number of sexual experiences per day?"

"Three or four times per day," Hermione said, "Morning, once or twice during the day, and once at night."

"At least three times a day," Madam Pomfrey said. "That's... well, it is impressive for your age. I suppose I can't be too surprised. Excuse the term, but you're in that honeymoon stage of a sexual relationship. Even though you're so young. Though I assume that will lessen during the week when classes resume?"

"Maybe," Hermione said, "Morning if we're awake early enough. Probably once either during the evening or before we go to sleep. And... maybe between the end of classes, and dinner?"

Hermione looked at Harry. He simply shrugged.

"Up to you, Hermione," he said.

"So one to three times per day during the week," Madam Pomfrey said, nodding and looking thoughtful.

"If I may ask, do you disapprove, ma'am?" Hermione asked.

"I can't say I approve one-hundred percent, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said. "You're both still very young. But you're also in special circumstances. Your casual sexual schedule ensures that you'll be safe and experienced in the future when you're in heat, so you're ready if the Neko decides to be feisty. However, I do have another theory as to why you're so... active."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"The bond between a Neko and their Mate is a special, and mysterious, thing," Madam Pomfrey said, "A lot is unknown about such things. The reason you're so active, especially for your age, could be due to the bond between the two of you."

"A bond?" Hermione asked, "Is there more to this bond than just sexual activity? I read nothing like that in my book!"

"I'm not too surprised," Madam Pomfrey replied, "As I said, a lot is unknown, Miss Granger. I would suggest reading up on bonds, though I doubt you'll find anything pertaining to such a subject in the Hogwarts library. You'd have to find the books at shops such as Flourish and Blott's."

"Not exactly something I can write up in a request via letter," Hermione said, frowning. "Might have to wait for that until the summer holidays."

"You're probably right," Madam Pomfrey agreed. "I would just be vigilant about your behavior, regarding yourself, as well as the relationship between the two of you. If you discover anything else about yourselves – anything at all, no matter how small – please come to me or the Headmistress."

"We will," Hermione promised, and Harry echoed her.

"Alright," Madam Pomfrey said, "Well, aside from those curiosities, as long as you take your Contraceptive Draught each month, Miss Granger, I have no complaints. However, Mr. Potter, I'm going to give you a batch of Potency Potion – a dozen vials in a case with Cooling Charms, so they'll last for a while. If you ever feel you need it, if you're not satisfied with performance, take one before the next experience. Also if you believe you're going to have more than your usual limit of sexual activity in a small amount of time, take a Potency Potion."

"Alright," Harry said.

"I'll give it to you before you leave here," Madam Pomfrey said, "Your turn, Mr. Potter. I asked you to meet with me, because I think it is time to release another percentage of the magical bindings around your core. Seventy-five percent of the bindings will be released."

"What side-effects will there be?" Harry asked.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said, "I believe you'll find you no longer need your glasses. As a Metamorphmagus, you shouldn't be having difficulty with your eyesight. I think it is the bindings affecting more than your magic. You should have perfect eyesight due to your Metamorph talents."

"That would be brilliant," Harry said.

"Have you used magic since the last unbinding?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, actually. I haven't really needed to."

"Hmm," Madam Pomfrey asked, "I may ask you to perform basic Charms to see how your magic acts after the Unbinding."

"There's something else that will happen, Harry," Hermione said, "Remember your Blood Test. It said you'll regain your ability as a Natural Occlumens when your Core is at seventy-five percent unbound."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, nodding.

"A very handy talent," Madam Pomfrey said. "But as I am not a Legilimens, I can't check that out. But Blood Tests are very accurate, so I assume it is correct. Before I begin the Unbinding, I have other questions. Have you Morphed into your feminine form since your last visit here?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, "Yesterday, I was in my feminine form for three or four hours. I was training with Dora Tonks."

"Hmm," Madam Pomfrey said, "I see."

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked. "Harry kept his dominant personality. Rose didn't show herself."

"That isn't what I'm thinking about, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "You need to be careful morphing into your feminine form, Mr. Potter. Especially for long periods of time. If you're in the form for too long, you may start your feminine cycles. I remember discussing that on the day you woke up as a girl. Do you remember what I said about that?"

"If Harry's feminine form begins his – er – _her_ cycles," Hermione said, "He won't be able to change back into a male until it ends. Which could be a few days."

"Indeed," Madam Pomfrey said, "I believe it would be quite awkward for you, Mr. Potter. After all, I have never once excused a young lady from classes simply because she's on her period. It would be the same for you."

Harry winced. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said, "Well, if it ever does happen, please come and see me."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"Alright," Madam Pomfrey said, "Now, please lay down on one of the beds so we can begin."

Harry gave Hermione his wand, then walked over to the closest bed and laid down comfortably. Hermione sat down in a nearby chair. She moved to place her hand on Harry's closest hand, but Madam Pomfrey advised her that wasn't a good idea, and that it might interfere with the process.

"Are you going to give me a Numbing Potion like last time?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately we can't risk it this time, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "However, there is only a small chance that magic will be expelled from your extremities during the unbinding this time."

"A small chance, huh?" Harry muttered, "Great."

"Remove your glasses and close your eyes, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "If I am correct, you won't need them anymore."

Harry did as was instructed. The Healer instructed him to relax ,and Harry did his best to do so. He inhaled and exhaled. Madam Pomfrey informed him that she was ready to begin. He then heard her speaking a long, complex incantation in Latin. He tried to concentrate on the incantation, but he couldn't. His body was feeling really strange. He could feel something coursing through his body, and realized it was his magic. It was as if his magic was racing through every bloodstream in his body. Was this what he would have felt the first time if he hadn't taken a Numbing Potion. Was the magic about to race from his fingers and toes?

Just as he thought that was about to happen, the strange feeling began to lessen more and more each second until it finally calmed down. However, if he concentrated, he found he could still feel the magic coursing through his veins, though it wasn't as obvious as it had been moments before.

"I believe it is done, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "You may open your eyes."

Harry did so, then frowned. "Who put my glasses back on me? I didn't notice."

"Your glasses are still on the table, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry turned to the table, and saw his glasses sitting there. He could see them clearly.

"I can see without them!" he exclaimed. "My eyesight is as good as it was with glasses. Maybe better!"

"As I had assumed," Madam Pomfrey said, "How do you feel, Mr. Potter?"

"I think I can feel my magic," Harry said, "During the ritual, I could really feel it running through my veins. But now if I concentrate... yeah, it is like it is racing through my body."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Is that normal?"

"No, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "It is not. It is, however, not unheard of. There were a few witches and wizards documented who said they felt the same thing."

"Have we heard of them?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said, "Merlin, Morgan Le Fay, Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore, and... You-Know-Who himself, among others."

"They're all powerful witches and wizards," Hermione said, her eyes wide, "Does that mean Harry –?"

"It is quite possible that you'll be a very powerful wizard, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "Give him back his wand, Miss Granger. I'd like you to test some normal Charms, Mr. Potter."

Harry took back his wand from Hermione.

"Perform the Light Charm," Madam Pomfrey said.

" _Lumos!"_ Harry said.

Harry closed his eyes immediately as a blinding light erupted from his wand.

" _Nox! Nox!"_ Harry said, immediately.

He opened one eyebrow and sighed in relief when the light was gone from his wand.

"That was... incredible, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Interesting," Madam Pomfrey commenting, "Very, very interesting."

"That was quite blinding," Harry said, "What does that mean?"

"It could mean one of several things," Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry thought she'd clarify. Instead she asked him to perform more charms. He levitated his glasses. Instead of simply hovering in air, they lifted up to the ceiling where they crashed into. The glasses were completely obliterated, miniscule pieces of his glasses showering around them. Madam Pomfrey merely nodded, and said "Hmm..."

"Oculus Reparo!" Harry said, pointing to a piece of his glasses.

He was quite surprised when nothing happened.

"That probably doesn't mean anything, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "They're too damaged to repair. It happens. Let's continue."

As Harry continued to perform various charms, he noticed – as did Hermione and the Healer – that the charms started to lessen in power.

"Try a Light Charm again," Madam Pomfrey said, after he performed a series of charms.

Harry squinted his eyes as he said the incantation. The light on the tip of his wand was bright, but not as blinding as it had been.

"Does that mean his magic is going back to normal?" Hermione asked, "Or is it going to lessen more and more until nothing?"

"I highly doubt it will be the latter, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said. "I believe Mr. Potter will find that during a continuation of performing charms and spells, they'll go from very powerful to normal. Then after a bit of rest, the pattern will begin again."

"So my charms and spells will weaken each time I use it in a short period of time," Harry said.

"Precisely," Madam Pomfrey said, "But fear not. I think your magic is trying to find a happy medium. Soon enough I believe your magic will be a bit more powerful than what it was, but it won't be too powerful unless you put a bit of 'oomph' into it. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. "I'd be happy with a bit of 'oomph' in my spells, but not too much. That original Light Charm was too much!"

"I will discuss these new findings with Headmistress McGonagall," Madam Pomfrey said, "I will suggest that she lets your Professors know what is going on with your magic, so they can be prepared for it. If you have any complications you cannot handle, please come see me, Mr. Potter."

"I will," Harry promised.

"Good," Madam Pomfrey said, "With that, I believe we are finished. Let me get the case of Potency Potion, and then you two will be excused."

Harry stood from his bed, and he and Hermione followed Madam Pomfrey to her office. The Healer gave him a small box which felt chilled to the touch. She reminded him of when he should use the Potions, and also that the Potions would keep fresh due to the Cooling Charms. She also told him to come back for more once he used them all up. After that, she excused the young couple.

When Harry and Hermione left the Hospital Wing, Harry pocketed the small box, and opened the Marauder's Map. He kept an eye on it, as they started off through the castle.

"There's something Madam Pomfrey didn't say about your magic, Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"You need to be careful about finding yourself in duels with someone," Hermione said, "Your spells could be really powerful, and you could unintentionally really hurt someone. Even Malfoy, Harry. Imagine what it could have been like during the duel that day. Your spell could have really hurt him."

Harry grimaced. "Right. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"There's also something I didn't mention to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said. "I think you should write to Keeper Ragnok. Maybe he can find some more advanced books on Nekos than the one I own, and maybe some books on Bonds. Even if there isn't anything in a book about the bond between a Neko and their mate, it has to be similar to other type of magical Bonds!"

Harry nodded. "Good idea. "How about we go up to the Hospital Wing, and I can write a letter to Ragnok there, and send it with Hedwig."

"As long as we keep away from everyone," Hermione said, timidly, "I don't want anyone to see me like this until tonight."

"That's what we have the Map for," Harry said, waving the Marauder's Map in front of him. "Is there anything else you want to do after we go to the Owlery?"

"I know Madam Bones has plans to meet with you about the restraining order," Hermione said, "But she probably won't be here until closer to the Start-of-Term Feast. We could visit Dora. Even if she doesn't have things to teach you, I'm sure we can find something to do. And I would like to meet her mother, the new Potions Mistress."

Harry agreed, and the pair continued through the castle. Once again, the Marauder's Map helped them to avoid unwanted visitors.

* * *

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **, 1993 – Late Afternoon  
(T-Minus 1 Hour, 30 minutes until Start-of-Term Feast)**

Madam Amelia Bones was currently making her way down to the Entrance Hall in Hogwarts. She had just met with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and gotten their permission to place a restraining order on Dumbledore. If Dumbledore approached them, there would be a warrant out for his arrest.

She had thought about also bringing up Ron and Molly Weasley and possible restraining orders against them, but decided against it. Minerva McGonagall and the rest of the Hogwarts staff would make sure Ron kept his distance from Harry and Hermione. As for Molly... all she did was simply warn Harry and Hermione of Molly's history with Love Potions, and to watch out for any letters from the Weasley Matriarch.

She wasn't too worried about Molly Weasley, however. As a Neko, Hermione was immune to Love Potions, and she'd likely notice if something weird happened to Harry when it came to that threat. Also, there was minimal chance Harry and Hermione would get anywhere near Molly Weasley, aside from perhaps Platform Nine and Three Quarters. But now that they know of Molly's association with Dumbledore, they would do everything they could to avoid her.

During the meeting, Harry and Hermione had made one very good point, however. The restraining order was a piece of parchment. What good did a restraining order do if it didn't actually repel Dumbledore from them? Amelia promised them she would research a way to make this actually happen. Perhaps it was something she needed to discuss with Unspeakable Croaker.

An hour before, Amelia had arrived at the castle with Aurors Shacklebolt and Moody, Unspeakable Croaker, and a few other Aurors and Unspeakables. Her niece, Susan, had chosen to ride the Hogwarts Express, because she wanted to hang out with her friends. Amelia didn't mind at all. This had given her the opportunity to work on things in her office for much of the afternoon before she went to Hogwarts.

Amelia stepped into the Entrance Hall, and found Headmistress Minerva McGonagall standing outside an adjoining room.

"There you are, Amelia," McGonagall said, "Everyone else is inside. Finished with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?"

"Yes, ma'am," Amelia said. "They agreed to the restraining order against Dumbledore."

Amelia had explained her intentions with the restraining order to Minerva before her meeting with Harry and Hermione.

"Is it something we need to discuss during the staff meeting?" Minerva asked.

"Only if it is brought up by another staff member," Amelia said, "Even then. If Dumbledore steps foot on the Hogwarts Grounds, I think someone here will discover it long before he reaches Potter and Granger."

"There is one good thing about the security and spying system he created with the portraits, ghosts and suits of armor," Minerva said, "They're very good, and loyal to the Head of Hogwarts – which is no longer Albus. I believe they'll warn me if Albus steps onto Hogwarts Grounds."

"If he is foolish enough to step onto the Grounds," Amelia said, "Feel free to contact me immediately. I'll be here faster than you can say 'Azkaban'."

"I'll keep that in mind," Minerva said, "Shall we go inside?"

Amelia agreed and followed the Headmistress inside. Standing around the room were the representatives of the Ministry that had accompanied Amelia. Amelia joined Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt, and Unspeakable Croaker. She looked around at the various staff seated at the table. She noticed the three new staff members, Remus Lupin, and Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. Minerva had informed her earlier that they had been hired.

She was rather surprised and slightly upset that Nymphadora had been taken on as an Apprentice Professor. She knew that Nymphadora had hopes of becoming an Auror, and was looking forward to her being a part of the force. There hadn't been a Metamorphmagus on the Auror Force in several years. Nymphadora would have been a fantastic Auror, especially in Undercover work.

"Thank you, everyone, for attending," Minerva said, "I will begin this meeting with a few announcements before we get into the main reason for being here. First of all, I'm sure you have all heard, so this is not exactly news. Yesterday the School Governors voted me as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Amelia smiled and joined in the applause that rang out around the staff table.

"Thank you all," Minerva said. "Next, we have three new staff members, as well as another change in position. Filius Flitwick has accepted the role of Deputy Headmaster in addition to his roles as Charms Professor, and Head of Ravenclaw."

More applause rang out as the tiny Professor Flitwick smiled and thanked everyone.

"Andromeda Tonks," Minerva said, "has been hired on as the new Potions Mistress. She was a Healer at St. Mungo's for several years, but also has experience in teaching – she was a Potions Mistress in Brighton Auror Academy."

The staff welcomed Andromeda, who thanked them.

"Remus Lupin has been hired on as my successor to the Transfiguration post," Minerva said, "He has extensive history in teaching, though mostly in the Muggle world. But I have faith that he'll do well in the role of Transfiguration Professor. I have also given him the role of Head of Gryffindor."

Remus smiled when everyone welcomed him.

"Last but not least," Minerva said, "I'm sure most of you will recognize the last new staff member. She was a student here as recently as last year. Nymphadora Tonks has been hired on as Apprentice Professor to the Transfiguration post. She will assist Professor Lupin and take over as substitute when necessary."

Her hair turned several colors, and she blushed and waved as everyone welcomed her.

"For the next piece of news," Minerva said, "I would like to congratulate Poppy Pomfrey for successfully reviving the two Petrified students, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Colin Creevey, as well as Mrs. Norris and Nearly-Headless Nick."

The Hogwarts Healer blushed as everyone applauded and congratulated her.

"I can't take all the credit," she said, when the applause was done; she motioned to Unspeakable Croaker, and the various other robed individuals from the Department of Mysteries, "The Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries donated the Mandrake Draught. Without it, I couldn't have revived the victims until the middle of the year at the very earliest."

"Think nothing of it, Healer Pomfrey," Croaker said, "We will always be available if our talents are needed. Especially when it concerns the lives and well-being of innocent children."

"Still, you have our thanks, Unspeakable," Minerva said, "Thank you. Are there any questions regarding Hogwarts concerns before we move onto the main reason we're here?"

"What is being done about the previously Petrified students' education?" Pomona Sprout asked. "Mr. Creevey has been out of classes over a month and a half, and Mr. Finch-Fletchley, for about a month. They both missed their end-of-term exams."

"I have already spoken to both students on these matters," Minerva said, "They will be meeting with various student tutors every night until they can catch up. After they're caught up, I'm sure you can give them the exams they missed at some point in time. Any other questions?"

"What about Professor Dumbledore?" Rubeus Hagrid asked, "Will he be coming to Hogwarts anytime soon?"

"Albus Dumbledore is no longer employed here," Minerva said, "All of his belongings were packed up by House-Elves, and were given to him yesterday. I'm afraid he's no longer welcomed back at Hogwarts."

There were several comments about this voiced around the table. Minerva cleared her throat loudly, silencing everyone. Then she looked at Amelia, who nodded.

"Albus Dumbledore was indeed cleared of all charges," Amelia said, "However, I am still investigating him. There is reason to believe he is a danger to some students. For the safety of the investigation, and the students, I cannot divulge this information. However, I can tell you that a restraining order will be set against Dumbledore by evening's end involving two students here. If Albus Dumbledore steps onto the Grounds of Hogwarts, or in Hogsmeade, while the students are there, he will be charged with breaking the restraining order. If you see him here, or in Hogsmeade, inform myself, the DMLE, or the Auror Department immediately. Our Floo Networks will be opened at all hours of the day and night if you need to contact us about this."

"Any more questions?" Minerva asked.

There were none, so Minerva cleared her throat.

"I'm sure most of you have guessed why the DMLE, Aurors, and Unspeakables are here," she said, "For those who do not know, they are here to aide us in attempting to end the Chamber of Secrets investigation once and for all. I now hand the floor over to Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Thank you, Minerva," Amelia said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am going to be blunt here. Even though the beast behind the Chamber of Secrets fiasco has been discovered and destroyed, there is evidence that leads us to believe that there is a human element responsible for all of this. Somebody wrote the message on the wall on Halloween evening. All staff here has been cleared of the crime, so we can only assume it was a student."

There were several grim looks amongst those seated at the table.

"That student will likely be seated in the Great Hall during the feast tonight," Amelia said, "The Aurors and Unspeakables are here because they are trained to detect emotional reactions in people. Tonight, during the feast, Minerva will announce that the beast has been destroyed, and the Chamber of Secrets investigation is over. This should cause the guilty party to betray their emotions. The Aurors and Unspeakables will be able to detect that.

"If we're unsuccessful, obviously that isn't good news. Fortunately, we have Legilimens amongst the Aurors and Unspeakables. If we have to, we'll interrogate the students and use Legilimency on them to find out who is the culprit. Of course that isn't foolproof either. The culprit could be a Natural Occlumens. We're ready for that. I have faith we will find the culprit tonight."

"And what will happen to the culprit?" Pomona Sprout asked, "Most of the students are minors."

"It will depend on what we discover," Moody said, "It is possible they're being forced to do it by someone else, possibly their parents or an outside source."

"That is correct," Amelia said, "Are there any questions?"

"Won't the culprit be suspicious when they realize there are Aurors and Unspeakables in Hogwarts?" Nymphadora said, "You could scare the culprit into doing something."

"Aye," Moody said, "Which is why we'll be keeping an eye on all the students at all times. Several Aurors here will be escorting the students from Hogsmeade Station to the castle. Any student who complains about them being here will be suspect. We'll be talking to them before the end of the night. Once everyone is inside, there will be Aurors stationed at the exits to the Great Hall. Unless they're escorted elsewhere, everyone will be ordered to stay inside the Great Hall until we're done."

"As for those students who remained here over the holidays," Minerva said, "The Heads of Houses will make sure they're in the Great Hall before the Feast begins. Because none of the students know you yet, Professor Lupin, someone will help you. Any volunteers?"

Dora and Hagrid raised their hands.

"Very well," Minerva said, "You may assist Professor Lupin, Hagrid. Miss Tonks, I want you to collect the students in the Lord's Quarters."

"Yes, ma'am," Nymphadora said.

"Any other questions for Madam Bones or her fellow Ministry representatives?" Minerva asked; there were none, so Minerva continued, "Madam Bones, you and your team are excused. Now we will move onto the other important issue of the evening. The new rule changes, approved by the School Governors."

Minerva began talking about the rule changes, as Amelia led the Ministry representatives out of the staff room.

"Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt," Amelia said, "Put two groups of Aurors and Unspeakables together. One team is for the escort job. The other team will be using Secrecy Sensors on student belongings to detect anything that may be untrustworthy, suspicious or dangerous. Unspeakable Croaker and I will remain here to finalize other details. Better get going. The train will be here shortly."

Moody and Shacklebolt began picking out various members of the Aurors and Unspeakables. Meanwhile, Amelia spoke to Unspeakable Croaker.

"Be honest, Algie," she said, "What do you think our chances are?"

"It depends," Croaker said, "If the student is under the Imperius Curse, my men are capable of detecting that. It is possible that they were being Imperiused by an outside source, perhaps even their parents. Possibly even Compelled with Compulsion Draughts, which could be delivered by post and put in food or candies. If the student is being forced to do it without being a victim of the Imperius Curse, it could go either way. The favorable way would be that they're wanting to get caught, and want to be free of their parent's abuse. Then they would do everything to get deliberately caught. However, there is the unfavorable option. They're supporting their parent's beliefs, and are willingly doing this. It is possible their parent taught them how not to be caught so easily. Then it is possible that there was no outside involvement, and the student is simply guilty."

"Any chances this is a prank gone wrong?" Amelia asked.

"I highly doubt it," Croaker said.

"What about a copycat, copying the past crime?" Amelia asked.

"Possible," Croaker said, nodding. "I suppose we'll find out."

"If we catch the culprit," Amelia said.

"Exactly," Croaker agreed. "What worries me is this. Aside from Harry Potter, there is no evidence of another Parselmouth in this school. Minerva told me she looked through all the student medical histories and profiles, and there is no evidence of it. They'd have to be very good at keeping it a secret."

"And a Parselmouth is necessary," Amelia said, "Because they were able to get into the Chamber of Secrets, and control the Basilisk."

"Exactly," Croaker said.

Amelia nodded. By that time, Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt had finished picking their teams from Aurors and Unspeakables, and were now making their way onto the Grounds of Hogwarts.

"Algie," Amelia said, "I need a favor from the mind of an Unspeakable."

Croaker raised his eyebrows. "Name it, Amelia."

"During my meeting with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Amelia said, "As I discussed the restraining order, they said something to me I've never thought about. A restraining order is just a piece of parchment. It cannot stop the target of the restraining order from getting near those they're being restrained from. I wondered if the creative minds of the Unspeakables might be able to come up with an enchantment that could do exactly that."

Croaker rubbed his chin with one hand. "It is an interesting idea. I will discuss it with appropriate members of the Department of Mysteries, but even if they succeed, it could take a while."

"I understand," Amelia said, "Even if it can't be done, I thank you and your colleagues for the attempt. Now, let's figure out how to make this evening tasks easier, shall we? I'm thinking we place an age-line at the Entrance to the Great Hall after all the students are inside. It will stop the culprit from trying to escape if they realize why we're here."

"A good idea," Croaker said.

Amelia smiled. "I thought so too."

So Amelia and Croaker continued to plot out various plans for the evening – everything from detecting the culprit, to the interrogation and how to get the answers they needed. Even though she had told the Hogwarts staff that they may be unsuccessful that evening, she had a good feeling they would find the culprit and end the threat once and for all.

* * *

 **Chapter finished! Madam Pomfrey's theory of a "bond" between a Neko and Mate, the discussion involving that, and Hermione's idea to contact Keeper Ragnok about it, was a last-minute addition to the chapter. That will be a storyline that will span several chapters, but has a major part to do with the story. Even I'm not sure where it will lead. It could go anywhere.**

 **Next chapter: In the hour leading up to the start-of-Term feast, several things happen from several points-of-view. If you caught something Amelia said during this chapter, then maybe you can predict exactly what will happen next chapter. Two chapters until the Start-of-Term Feast!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	33. Before The Feast

**Chapter 33  
Before The Feast  
**

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **, 1993 – Early Evening  
(T-Minus One Hour until Start-of-Term Feast)**

Ron Weasley was sulking. He was sitting alone in one of the carriages, and staring out the window as the Hogwarts Express continued to inch closer to Hogsmeade Village. He had been alone in the carriage for about four of the nearly-eight hours of the trip.

At the start of the trip, he had been in a different carriage. Luna Lovegood had offered to join him, and since he was alone, he had said yes. Luna lived a walking distance from Ron's home, known as the Burrow. He had known her most of his life, due to the fact that his mother would babysit her from time to time when they were younger, and she came over to the Burrow to play with Ginny sometimes. However, Luna was so barmy, that he could only sit with her for an hour before he thought he'd go mad from the stories she told.

So he had made an excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom, then found another carriage, the very carriage he was currently in. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, his dorm-mates and fellow Gryffindors, had been in the carriage so he had joined them. They had asked him what he was doing on the Hogwarts Express, since they knew he had been at Hogwarts when most of the students left for Christmas Break. His father had forbid him to talk about anything concerning why he had been sent home, so he simply made up an excuse, and said he had gone home later than the rest of the students had. For three hours, he had hung out with Seamus and Dean. However, after coming back from the bathroom, he had found that Seamus and Dean were no longer in the carriage. He remained in the carriage, thinking they would return. They hadn't.

So he had been alone for the last four hours or so – he had lost track of time about an hour ago. Nobody else had visited him – Draco Malfoy and his goons were still at Hogwarts, so that explained why they hadn't visited, which he was thankful for. But he wished someone would have visited to talk to him, because he was bored out of his mind.

And he was hungry. He had finished his paper-sack lunch of corned beef sandwiches about three hours ago – his mother _knew_ he hated those sandwiches, and still made them for him – and hadn't eaten anything since. The snack lady had come by, and had asked him if he wanted to buy something. But he had no money. So for the first time in his memory of riding the Hogwarts Express, he hadn't been able to have any snacks from the snack cart. Usually, he could count on Harry buying him a few things. But Harry wasn't on the train.

His father had spoken to him about the subject of Harry Potter several times ever since he had been home. Each time, he made sure that Ron understood he could no longer have contact with Harry or Hermione. He couldn't speak to them, he couldn't sit with them in the Great Hall, or sit near them in classes. If he did any of this, he would probably get detentions at the very least, or even be suspended or expelled. It wasn't his father's words that had made the message clear, however. It was the fact that Harry was not sitting with him in that carriage, talking and laughing with him, and sharing snacks and sweets Harry bought with his own money. No matter how much he could deny it, the message was now quite clear. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was no longer his best friend.

He couldn't care less for Hermione Granger. The know-it-all annoyed him. How many times had he told Albus Dumbledore he couldn't put up with her. Faking a friendship with Hermione was next to impossible. It was only the fact that she helped him with his homework that kept him continuing to pose as her friend. But Harry... that was a blow. No longer was he the best friend of The Boy-Who-Lived. He had relished in the fact that everyone was jealous that he was Harry Potter's best friend. That he was the one Harry hung out with, joked with, and talked to most of the day. And then there was the fact that he had been getting paid for it with Galleons, sweets and good grades. Losing that would be a big blow.

Earlier that morning, he had read the Daily Prophet article about Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been cleared of all charges. But McGonagall had been made Headmistress. He had asked his father why Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster and his father told him that Dumbledore had lost all three of his prestigious roles when he had been arrested. The School Governors had given the role to McGonagall instead.

Ron was angry at the thought that McGonagall would be Headmistress. She was the one who had sent him home. She was the one who ordered him to avoid Harry. She was the one who had ordered him to get good grades, lest he be suspended or expelled. How was he supposed to get good grades when he no longer had Hermione there to help him with his homework?

He had begged his mother to let him leave Hogwarts. But it was his father who told him he needed to return, and he needed to work hard to improve his grades. His father told him that if he was expelled, he'd either have to go to one of the less prestigious schools, or maybe even Brighton Junior Academy. He knew what Brighton Academy was. It was a military school of sorts. Most students who graduated from there would join the Brighton Auror Academy. That wouldn't be too bad, except that at Brighton Junior Academy, students had to run a mile every morning before breakfast and every evening before dinner. Ron didn't think he could do that.

And yet, either the Academy, or a school less grand than Hogwarts, would be his fate if he got expelled.

The only really good news about going home for the latter half of Christmas Break – aside from his mother's good home-cooking – was that his parents had discovered what had happened to his wand. When his father had lectured to him that he needed to get better grades, he asked how he could do that with a broken wand. A couple days later, his second-eldest brother, Charlie – who the wand had belonged to - had sent him a Christmas present, a large envelope with a letter and seven Galleons, so he could buy a new wand. The letter had a strict warning that he better not break this wand, and he better use it to get good grades. So, the day before, on Saturday, his parents had taken him to get a new wand from Mr. Ollivander.

 _"The Hogwarts Express will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes,"_ the conductor's voice rang overhead. " _Be dressed in your school robes for the Feast. Please leave your belongings on the platform. They will be sent to your dormitories."  
_ _  
_Ron gazed at his clothing and realized he wasn't in his robes. He stood and proceeded to change, though doing so sluggishly. He had barely finished up before students began passing outside his carriage. He grabbed his trunk, and his rat Scabbers' cage, then joined the throng of students. He looked around for Seamus and Dean, but couldn't find them anywhere.

The train slowed to a stop, and the doors slid open. Ron followed the students onto the platform, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Several figures in Auror garb, and others dressed in strange robes, were ordering students to get in queues. Ron set down his trunk near a group of other trunks, and turned to join the other students when he saw one of the figures, a tall, black man, approach him. Ron recognized the man as one of the Aurors who had been in Madam Bones' office when he was there with his parents.

"Please place your pet's cage with your trunk, son," the Auror said, in a deep voice.

"Scabbers usually joins me during meals," Ron said, "He likes staying in my pockets, and I feed him crumbs."

"Not this time, son," the Auror said, "All belongings are to be checked before they enter the school."

"Nothing's wrong with my rat!" Ron complained.

"I'm sure you're right," the Auror said, "We still have to check."

Ron grumbled and set the cage on top of his trunk.

"Now follow me, and I'll help you find a carriage," the Auror said.

"You're an Auror, aren't you?" Ron asked, as he walked toward the queue of students. "What are you guys doing here?"

"All will be explained during the Feast," the Auror said.

Ron nodded. A couple minutes later, the Auror led him over to one of the carriages. He groaned under his breath as he entered. Luna Lovegood and a couple of students which appeared to be first years were there.

"Hello, Ronald," Luna said, "It is nice that the Aurors and Unspeakables are escorting us to Hogwarts, isn't it?"

"Unspeakables?" Ron asked.

"From the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic," Luna said.

Ron nodded. He remembered his Dad telling him a bit about the place.

"Why are they here?" Ron asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets, of course," Luna said, "I think they're about to find out who the culprit is."

"I could tell them that," Ron said, "It is one of the Slytherins, of course! Expel them all, and we'll all be safe!"

"Oi!" one of the other first years said, "I'm a Slytherin!"

Ron groaned under his breath again. He'd have to hang with Loony Lovegood _and_ a Slytherin for the next ten minutes or so? Maybe expulsion was the better option.

* * *

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **, 1993 – Early Evening  
(T-Minus 45 minutes until Start-of-Term Feast)  
**  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and several other Aurors, as well as a few Unspeakables – those who weren't escorting the carriages to the castle – were currently at Hogsmeade Station, using Secrecy Sensors to detect any untrustworthy items that the students had brought with them. Kingsley's team was doing the escorting job, but he had remained behind for this job. As Kingsley was using his Secrecy Sensor on some items in a student's suitcase, another Auror hurried over to him. He was carrying what appeared to be an animal's cage.

"Auror Shacklebolt?" the Auror said, "I found something you need to see."

"What is it, Auror White?" Kingsley asked.

Auror White held up the cage, where the rat inside was scurrying around wildly.

"I ran the Sensor over this rat," he said, "And it went nuts! I was trying to figure out what might be wrong with it, and I remember reading something in the Daily Prophet today. There was an article regarding Peter Pettigrew being alive and a fugitive. In the article, it said Pettigrew was a _rat Animagus."_

Before Kingsley could say anything, Mad-Eye Moody appeared at his side, as if he had Apparated over.

"I assume when you figured that out," Moody said to White, "you enchanted the cage so the rat couldn't transform if your theory is correct, yes?"

"I don't know how to make an Anti-Animagus Ward, sir," White said, "But I made the cage Unbreakable."

"Good looking out, son," Moody said, "If you're correct, I'll let Madam Bones know you were the one who found him. Hand it over and go back to your task."

"Sir!" White said.

He handed the cage over to Moody, then turned and walked away. Moody waved his wand around the cage.

"Placed a few more enchantments on the cage," Moody said, his magical eye was looking down at the rat, as his normal eye looked at Kingsley "He won't get away if this is Pettigrew. What do you think, Shacklebolt? You think it is him?"

"I think it is possible, Moody," Kingsley said. "And I think that rat belongs to Arthur Weasley's youngest boy. Recognized the boy from when we spoke to him in Amelia's office the day before Dumbledore and Snape were arrested. Confronted him trying to bring the rat up to the school instead of placing it with his trunk as was instructed. If this is Pettigrew, I doubt the boy knows it though. Called him Scabbers, I think."

Moody snorted in disgust. "If this is Pettigrew, it appears he's been living with the Weasleys for who knows how long. If so, then they're lucky he did nothing to them."

"I agree," Kingsley said, grimly, "We need to take the rat to Madam Bones, Moody. She's in charge of Pettigrew's case."

"Aye," Moody said, "We'll go up to the castle together, and leave the rest of team to finish searching amongst the students' belongings."

"Hopefully we can find a carriage, or we won't get there before the Feast begins," Kingsley said.

"Then let's not waste another moment yapping our jaws!" Moody grunted.

Kingsley agreed, and the pair of Aurors headed out to find a carriage.

* * *

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **, 1993 – Early Evening  
(T-Minus 40 minutes until Start-of-Term Feast)**

While her brother was riding up to Hogwarts in a carriage, and Aurors Shacklebolt, and Moody were making their way to Hogwarts with her brother's rat, Ginny Weasley was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. A few minutes prior, one of the portraits in the Common Room had informed the students that members of the staff would be escorting the students to the Great Hall. There were only about a dozen Gryffindors who had stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas Break, and all of them were waiting for their escorts in the Common Room.

Well, all of them except Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ginny's twin brothers, Fred and George, had told her that Harry and Hermione were no longer living in the dormitory, but they couldn't tell her where they were living instead. They had said that both Harry and Hermione had spent a couple days in the Hospital Wing, but when Ginny went to the Hospital Wing to look for them, they weren't there. She figured she'd find out sooner or later. If where they were living now was a secret, then secrets didn't last long around Hogwarts.

One of the Gryffindors in the Common Room at that moment was Ginny's fellow first year, Colin Creevey. Ginny had been so happy when Colin had returned after being cured. Colin was one of the few people, aside from her brothers, who had been friendly to her since she had entered Hogwarts. Colin was a fan of Harry Potter, and so was she. So the two always had much to talk about. He had been pretty busy ever since he had returned. He had been working on assignments most of each day. He had accepted Ginny's help, and Ginny was happy to waste a few hours a day helping him.

Ginny's reverie was broken as her twin brothers, Fred and George, plopped down on the sofa on either side of her.

"Hi, Ginevra," they said in unison.

"Don't call me that," Ginny muttered; though there was little heat, since she knew they were teasing.

"Whatever you say, Ginny-kins," Fred said.

"Why are you just sitting here staring at the fire?" George asked, "Thought you'd be writing in that diary of yours."

Ginny shrugged. "I've stopped writing in it over Christmas Break. I'll probably continue tomorrow when classes start."

That was perfectly true. The diary had been locked away in her trunk since her father had come and taken Ron home. He had even offered to bring her home, commenting that she looked sick and pale. He thought she might be homesick, and some good home cooking would help her. But Ginny told him she wanted to stay. Fred, George and Percy promised they would keep an eye on her, and ever since then, they had kept their promise. She barely could go anywhere around Hogwarts over the past few days without one of her brothers tailing her. Sometimes they joined her on the ground and they played snow ball fights, which was always fun. They just did things to distract her, and it had really helped her. She had been ignoring her diary since then, and she hadn't really thought about it, unless her brothers mentioned it to her.

"Unless," Ginny continued, "You're going to keep trying to distract me from it."

"She caught us, Fred," George said.

"She did," Fred agreed. "She's good at that."

"You're right, Ginny," George said, "We have been distracting you. But now you'll have Ron to distract you."

Ginny grimaced. "Why me?"

"Because you're the youngest," Fred said.

"And you're a first year," George said, "Ron can't hang around Harry and Hermione anymore. Dad said he can't. So he won't be sitting with the second years at meals. So he'll either sit next to Percy, or near the first years."

"The first and second years always have lunch together during the week," Fred said, "So... he'll be joining you instead of sitting with the second years most of the time."

Ginny groaned. "Fine. But you owe me."

"Name it," the twins both said.

Ginny smirked. "Not yet. I'm going to hold onto it for a while."

Fred mocked wiping a tear from her eye. "Our little Gryffindor has finally learned how to be a Slytherin, George. I'm so happy, I am crying. Look at me."

"We've taught her so well," George said.

"Prats," Ginny muttered.

Ginny heard somebody clearing their throat very loudly. She looked around and saw Hagrid standing near the entrance to the Common Room with another adult, whom Ginny didn't recognize, standing near him.

"Blimey," Fred said, "How in the hell did Hagrid fit his way into here?"

"A definite mystery," George said.

"He probably ducked," Ginny said, "Or crawled in here."

"Mystery solved," Fred and George said.

"Attention Gryffindors!" Hagrid said, loudly, "I'd like ter introduce ya ter yer new Transfiguration Professor, Professor Lupin. 'E's also the new 'Ead o' Gryffindor, since 'Eadmistress McGonagall couldn't keep the title since she's in charge. Please treat 'im as well as ya treat me, eh?"

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor Lupin said, "As Hagrid said, I am Professor Lupin. As the new Head of Gryffindor, I've been instructed – along with Hagrid – to escort you down to the Great Hall for the feast. Please keep any and all belongings in your dormitory. There is no reason to take them."

"Why do you have to escort us, sir?" Percy asked, "I'm Prefect. I could have done it."

"I'm sure you could," Professor Lupin said, "But all students currently in the school are being escorted by staff, just the same as you. All will be explained during the feast. Is everyone present who remained at Hogwarts over holiday?"

"All Gryffindors present except Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Percy said, "But I haven't seen them in the Tower for about a week now."

"I was already informed of their situation," Professor Lupin said, "Under special circumstances – which I'm sure will be explained sometime in the near future – they are no longer residing in Gryffindor Tower. Alright then, if everyone will follow Hagrid, I will follow in the back. If you wish to help, young Prefect, you may assist us by keeping an eye on everyone. Especially those twins over there I believe are your brothers?"

"Us, Professor?" Fred asked.

"We're the best behaved students in this castle!" George said.

"If you heard any differently," Fred said.

"You've been lied to!" George said.

Ginny snorted. "Come on, idiots."

She stood, and the twins followed in suit. They all joined Percy and Professor Lupin near the back of the queue, and followed Hagrid out of the tower.

* * *

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **, 1993 – Early Evening  
(T-Minus 25 minutes until Start-of-Term Feast)**

Dressed in their school robes, Harry and Hermione were currently seated on one of the sofas in their Quarters. A few minutes prior, McGonagall's House-Elf, Sasha, had informed them that Dora would be meeting them soon, and would be escorting them to the Great Hall. They told Sasha to tell Dora to meet them inside the Quarters. Dora was the only one aside from the two of them who had full permission to enter their Quarters. That would soon change later that evening. Padma Patil, one of Harry's Betrothed, would be living with them starting that evening.

"Odd that the Quarters hasn't transformed to accommodate a third bedroom yet," Harry commented, as he looked around the sitting room, also known as the Common Room.

"It will probably do so after Padma has permission to join us," Hermione said.

"Good point," Harry conceded. "That will be strange, huh? Having a new roommate living with us."

"It will certainly change things," Hermione said, "I've been wondering if I need to stop sleeping in your bed at night now that Padma will be here."

Harry frowned. "Will you?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I think we need to talk to Padma about the sleeping arrangement after the feast, and before we go to bed. By then, she'll... she'll know I'm a Neko, along with the rest of the school. We'll tell her I'm your girlfriend. I suppose if she reacts well to the fact that her Betrothed has a girlfriend, then I suppose we _could_ tell her that we sleep in the same bed. Maybe we won't tell her about our sexual relationship... unless she brings it up."

"Alright," Harry agreed.

"I do know one thing," Hermione said, "No more 'us time' in here, Harry. Bedroom only."

Harry snickered at her phrasing for their intimate times. She refused to call it 'shagging', and thought 'us time' was far more romantic. Apparently it was something she had gotten from her parents.

"We haven't tried out the bathroom yet," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe the bathroom too, but only if Padma isn't in the Quarters. The bedrooms have silencing charms on them. So she won't hear us. Thank goodness."

"Indeed," Harry agreed, "So... less than half-an-hour until everyone finds out about your new lifestyle. How do you feel?"

"Nervous, of course," Hermione said, "But also excited. I know there will be some people who aren't going to like it at all. They're going to hate me. I know that. But it can't be too much worse than the whole Mudblood thing. But I think most people will be okay with it, or – you know – hardly have an opinion about it. Besides, I know Headmistress McGonagall will explain everything to the rest of the students, and she'll prevent them from being too mean."

"And I will too," Harry said, "I promise. As your best friend, boyfriend and mate, it is my sworn duty to protect you. Even if you weren't a Vassal to my House, or any of the above – aside from perhaps, best friend – I'd still do it."

Hermione smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry grinned and leaned back toward her lips. They kissed for nearly half-a-minute, before they heard the front door open and close. They jumped apart, and turned to find Dora standing near the entrance.

"I'm starting to regret giving you full permission to come in here," Harry said.

"You were only snogging," Dora said, grinning, "We're all lucky I didn't find you doing anything other than that."

Harry thanked his Metamorph training, which was the sole reason he wasn't blushing. Hermione was blushing lightly, however.

"Time to head on down?" Hermione asked.

"Almost," Dora said, "First I need to do something. Headmistress McGonagall suggested a way to control the moment in time the students discover that you're a Neko."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"A Notice-Me-Not Charm," Dora said, "If I apply it to your cat-ears, tail, eye color, fangs, et cetera, with a modifier which would allow Harry and Headmistress McGonagall to see them, nobody else will notice them, until you remove the charm. Unfortunately, it has a dangerous side-effect. Put it on yourself too many times, and it could backfire. There has been a history – ever since the charm's invention – of people disappearing. Not actually disappearing, but simply the Charm causes them to be permanently unnoticed by almost everyone aside from those who can see past it. They become entirely dependent on those types of people, and are forced to live in seclusion for their own safety and the safety of others."

Hermione grimaced. "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen. So, how long will it be on my features?"

"Less than an hour, according to Headmistress McGonagall," Dora said, "She'll announce it, and you can lift the charms with a simple _Finite!"_

"Okay," Hermione said, "So, only Harry will see my features? Why not you?"

"I am the tester to make sure it works," Dora said, "After it is done, simply ask me if you notice anything strange about you. Even though I know you're a Neko, that knowledge will temporarily allude me until the Charm is lifted."

"Alright," Hermione said, "So, what do I do?"

"Stand in front of me," Dora said.

Hermione did as was instructed. Dora pointed her wand at Hermione's various Neko features, and said "Nonanimadverto," a few times. When she was finished she blinked rapidly.

"Do you notice anything strange about me, Dora?" Hermione asked.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Dora asked, "You're cute as ever."

Hermione blushed, and Harry snickered. It had apparently worked. He could see Hermione's usual features, thanks to Dora's modification of the charm giving him permission. But Dora had excluded herself from it, so she couldn't see it.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Dora asked.

Harry and Hermione agreed, and followed Dora out of the Quarters.

* * *

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **, 1993 – Early Evening  
(T-Minus 20 minutes until Start-of-Term Feast)**

Amelia Bones and Unspeakable Croaker were currently standing against a wall in the Entrance Hall. Nearby, Minerva McGonagall was greeting students as they either entered from the dungeons, the Grand Staircase, or the front doors, and steered them into the Great Hall.

Amelia remained neutral-faced as she looked at each and every student. Anyone of these students could be the culprit they were looking for. Occasionally a student would look in her direction for a moment, before making their way into the Great Hall. The only student that said anything, however, was her niece, Susan Bones. As Susan entered from the Grounds, talking animatedly with her friends,.she saw her Aunt, waved and said hello, with a smile. Amelia smiled and returned the greeting before shooing her into the Great Hall.

Amelia then noticed Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt entering amongst the throng of students from the Grounds. As they approached her and Unspeakable Croaker, Amelia noticed Moody was carrying a cage with a rat inside it.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked the Aurors.

"You're not going to believe this," Moody said; his voice was gruff, yet quiet so none of the students would overhear him, "One of the Aurors, a young man by the name of White, found something suspicious about this rat, when he ran the Secrecy Sensor over it. He had a theory, Amelia. He believes this rat is an Animagus... by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Amelia's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, then her expression brightened as she stared at the rat.

"If it is him," she said, "He's been masquerading as a student's pet. Which student?"

"Arthur Weasley's youngest son," Auror Shacklebolt said, "Saw the young man, and recognized him to be the same young man we met in your office with his parents."

"Ronald Weasley," Amelia said; she looked toward Minerva, "Headmistress McGonagall? Would you please come over here?"

Minerva nodded, and walked over to them. "Yes, Madam Bones?"

Amelia quickly explained in a hushed voice what was going on. Minerva's eyes widened, and then narrowed as she looked toward the rat.

"We need to perform a transformation charm on the rat to see if our suspicions are correct," Amelia said, "And we need to do it before the Feast begins."

"We'll step into Mr. Filch's office," Minerva said. "I doubt he'll mind if we use it."

"Unspeakable Croaker, Auror Shacklebolt," Amelia said, "Would you remain out here and make sure all the students make their way into the Great Hall."

Croaker and Shacklebolt nodded.

"Algie?" Minerva said, "When Remus Lupin arrives from escorting the Gryffindors, would you please point him our way?"

Croaker nodded. Minerva led Amelia and Moody into Filch's office.

"Auror Moody," Amelia said, "Stun the rat then place him on the floor."

The rat squealed loudly as Moody pointed his wand at it. It tried dodging Moody's wand, but the Auror was able to stun it in one attempt. Moody opened the cage, grabbed the rat by its tail, and took it from the cage. Then he placed it in an empty portion of the floor. The door opened, and Remus Lupin stepped into the office.

"Haven't been in here in several years," Remus commented, "Greetings Madam Bones, Auror Moody. Headmistress, what can I do for you?"

Minerva pointed at the rat currently laying in the middle of the floor.

"I am curious about whether or not you may recognize this rat?" she asked.

Remus looked at the rat for the first time. Then his eyes narrowed and he became tense.

"I would recognize that rat anywhere, Headmistress," Remus said, "That is Wormtail – Peter Pettigrew."

"You're sure?" Amelia asked.

"I have not seen him in over eleven years, Madam Bones," Remus said, "Before yesterday, I had thought he was dead. But he looks the same as he did over a decade ago. I saw that rat many times in my late teens and early adulthood. I am one-hundred percent positive that is Peter Pettigrew. Where did you find him?"

"It appears he's been masquerading as Ron Weasley's pet," Amelia said. "I intend to find out more from the young Mr. Weasley, but that can be done after the feast. For now, we're going to use the Animagus Reversal Charm, and confirm it is him. He will remain stunned. Once that is done, we'll transform him back into his Animagus form. Then Alastor, you and Auror Shacklebolt will move him to a more secure location here in Hogwarts until after the feast. Watch him until you can get two other Aurors to take over the watch, then you can join the Feast to resume your part of our original investigation."

Moody nodded.

"Remus?" Amelia said, "Do you know the Animagus Reversal Charm?"

"I do, ma'am," Remus said.

"You may do the honors," Amelia said, "I think you deserve this more than anyone else here."

Remus nodded and pointed his wand at the rat. He muttered the Animagus Reversal Charm under his breath. Half-a-minute later, the rat began to twitch and shake. Another half-a-minute later, they were all staring at the Stunned human form of the long-thought dead, Peter Pettigrew.

"That is him," Remus said, "Age has changed his features slightly, but it is him. Congratulations on finding him."

"Couldn't have done it without the Auror who discovered it," Amelia said, "Auror White, you said?"

"Aye," Moody said.

"I'll make sure to thank him myself," Amelia said. "Alright, Moody. You have your orders. The Professors and I need to join the Feast. We'll see you there shortly."

Moody nodded.

Amelia noticed Remus staring at his former friend. "You alright, Lupin?"

"I will be," Remus said, "Let me know when you speak to the young Weasley about him. I want to be there."

"Of course," Amelia said, "Let's go."

Amelia and Remus followed Minerva back out of the room and into the Entrance Hall. Students were still making their way into the Great Hall. Shacklebolt and Croaker made their way over to them.

"Is it him?" Shacklebolt asked.

"It is," Amelia confirmed, "Join Auror Moody, Shacklebolt. He'll tell you what to do next."

Shacklebolt nodded and stepped into Filch's office. Amelia then noticed Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Nymphadora Tonks enter from the Grand Staircase. She noticed a slightly blurry haze around Hermione, and instantly realized it was due to the effects of Notice-Me-Not Charms. She had trained herself to recognize the use of the Charm, but it had taken several months of training to do so. She recalled Minerva telling her that Hermione's Neko appearance would be temporarily hidden from the student body until the Headmistress could make the announcement on her own terms.

"Madam Bones," Minerva whispered to Amelia as she saw Harry, Hermione and Dora, "As Ron Weasley was their former friend, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both may also have knowledge about his pet rat. Also, if Remus agrees, I think it would be appropriate to tell Harry about Pettigrew."

"I think so too," Remus said.

"It can be done after the feast when we speak to Mr. Weasley," Amelia said. "For now, let's focus on the main investigation."

As Remus followed Harry, Hermione and Dora Tonks into the Great Hall, Argus Filch stepped out. The recently revived Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was strutting behind him.

"All students present in the castle are now in the Great Hall, Headmistress," Filch said.

"Thank you, Mr. Filch," Minerva said, "Let us get underway then."

"Algie," Amelia said, "Would you please draw an Age Line at the entrance to the Hall? No student leaves without my permission."

Croaker nodded. As she followed Minerva into the Great Hall, Amelia smiled to herself. Peter Pettigrew had been captured! The investigation was barely twenty-four hours old, and she had captured her target! This had to be a record, she thought.

Now if they could find the human culprit that evening, Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, would be one very happy witch!

* * *

 **Chapter finished! Well, who saw that coming? I considered two ways of Pettigrew getting discovered. The other way was Harry finding Pettigrew's name on the Marauder's Map. But when I decided that the Aurors and Unspeakables use Secrecy Sensors on the students' belongings, I realized there was no way they wouldn't discover Pettigrew. So that's why it happened in this chapter.**

 **Some readers may have been wondering why Tom Riddle's Diary hasn't been playing a huge part during the whole storyline involving the closure of the Chamber of Secrets investigation. Why isn't the diary interfering and making Ginny do something? The answer: she isn't writing in the diary right now. It has been in her trunk during most of Christmas Break. Her brothers were distracting her, and she didn't have a desire to write in the diary when she had her brothers to talk to. She was writing in it because she was lonely. That is canon. She hasn't been lonely lately.**

 **Next chapter: The Start-of-Term Feast! So much happens! I won't spoil any of it for you!**

 **This is the last chapter I wrote during the hiatus. I'm still working on the next chapter. It is proving to be difficult, because it is so important. So unfortunately there will be no more one-a-day, or two-a-day consecutive chapter updates, at least for a while. We're back to one chapter updates every few days.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	34. The Start-of-Term Feast, Year 2

**Chapter 34  
The Start-of-Term Feast, Year 2 ½**

 **Author's Note: This chapter begins moments before the last chapter ended.**

* * *

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **, 1993 – Evening**

As Harry entered the Great Hall with Hermione and Dora, they were confronted by the Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch. The recently revived Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was standing near his feet. Filch was holding a roll of parchment.

"Names?" Filch grunted.

Even though they were quite sure the caretaker already knew their names, Harry and Hermione gave their names to Filch. He nodded slightly, made a couple marks on the parchment with a quill, then walked out the doors with his cat following.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Roll call," Dora said, "Making sure all the students are present. Go find your seats, kids. I need to head to the Staff Table."

Harry and Hermione said their farewells to Dora, then headed toward the Gryffindor Table. Harry knew that Hermione was nervous, since this was the first time she was amongst so many people – the Great Hall was much more populated than Diagon Alley had been over a week ago – who didn't know her secret. Both knew her secret would be revealed by the end of the feast, but it would be on Headmistress McGonagall's terms. Until then, none of the students would know her secret due to the Notice-Me-Not Charm, even though her cat-ears and tail were in full view of the students; aside from the charm, she was doing nothing to hide them from view.

As Harry and Hermione made their way toward their usual seats, they noticed Ron sitting next to his brother, Percy, far from the area where they would be sitting. When Ron saw them, he waved at them. Harry and Hermione both glared at him, and he winced and looked away. Percy had noticed the whole thing, and merely nodded respectfully in Harry's direction. He nodded back, before walking down to where the rest of the second years were sitting. Hermione sat next to Neville, and Harry sat on her other side, next to Parvati Patil.

"Hi, Harry," Parvati said; then leaned toward him and said in a low voice, "Padma will meet us after the Feast."

"'Us'?" Harry asked.

"I have a few things I want to talk to you about too, Harry," Parvati said, "All of which can be said in private."

"Alright," Harry said.

Harry was slightly surprised Parvati was speaking to him so nicely. He had gotten the impression from her father's letter that she wasn't very happy with him. Uneasy about her sister's Betrothal to him – maybe jealous. Perhaps that was what she wanted to talk to him about.

"There's something different about you, Harry," Parvati said, studying him, "Where are your glasses?"

"Long story," Harry said, "I'll discuss it later. Just know that I can now see perfectly without the need for glasses."

Parvati looked thoughtful, but said nothing.

"Harry!" Colin Creevey said, from a few seats down the table, where he was seated next to Ginny Weasley "Hi, Harry!"

"Hi, Colin," Harry said, smiling, "Welcome back."

"Thanks!" Colin said, grinning, "I feel like a time-traveler! One day it was the middle of November, and next it was the last day of the year!"

Several of his fellow first year Gryffindors around him snickered and chuckled. Harry merely nodded and smiled. He caught Ginny looking at him, and when she saw him looking at her, she blushed and looked away. Harry sighed and shook his head. Hermione had told him that Ginny fancied him, and her behavior toward him was due to this. He wasn't looking forward to what her reaction would be when she found out he and Hermione were together, and he was Betrothed to other girls – though that news probably wouldn't become public for a while, thank goodness. Even though he had been Compelled to meet the Weasley family, and even though Ron and his mother had betrayed him, he liked some of the Weasleys. He wanted to be friends with them still. As long as he could trust them.

A buzz began amongst the students around the hall as Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Amelia Bones strode down the aisle toward the Staff Table.

"A new era begins," Parvati quipped.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"The era of Headmistress McGonagall," Parvati said. "Daddy told me and Padma on the way to King's Cross, that we should expect a lot of changes around Hogwarts, now that Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress."

"Gran said the same thing to me," Neville commented, beside Hermione, "She was in charge of the Governor meeting that voted Professor McGonagall as Headmistress. She said that Professor McGonagall was talking about a lot of rule changes, and possibly even new classes starting next school term. She said she was highly impressed by Professor McGonagall's plans for the school now that she's in charge."

"New classes?" Hermione asked, "Brilliant!"

"Depends on what the classes will be," Seamus said, "But I'm sure there would be some good ones."

"Hey, maybe she'll fire Binns!" Dean said, grinning.

"I think you mean exorcise him," Seamus said, snorting softly.

"That's not nice, Seamus," Hermione said, "Binns doesn't need to be exorcised, even if he does get fired."

"The geezer doesn't know he's dead, Hermione," Lavender said, from her seat on the other side of Parvati, "I agree with Seamus. Exorcising him would be polite."

A sudden shuffle of feet near the large doorsmade the conversation stop as several students, including most of the second year Gryffindors, looking toward the commotion. Several figures – Aurors and Unspeakables – stepped into the Great Hall and positioned themselves at various sections of the walls around the large room.

"Blimey!" Seamus said, "It is the same blokes who were greeting us at Hogsmeade Station. What are they doing here?"

"I'm sure Headmistress McGonagall will explain it to us," Hermione said.

A sharp _ding_ stopped the conversation, as most of the students turned toward the Staff Table. Headmistress McGonagall was now standing in front of Dumbledore's old chair. Tiny Professor Flitwick sat on her right, and Madam Bones sat on her left.

"Good evening students, staff and guests," McGonagall said, "I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Before we begin the feast, there are a couple announcements I would like to make. I have a lot to say to you tonight, most of which can be said after we have finished with our meal. But I hope your empty stomachs can give me a few minutes of your time. To begin, I'm sure most of you have heard the news by now. Yesterday afternoon, the School Governors did me a great honor and named me the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The Hall roared in approval, as Harry and Hermione joined the staff and most of the students applauding the new Headmistress. Harry noticed that there were several students, however – most of whom were Slytherins, who were not applauding at all. Draco Malfoy and his goons were among those glaring at McGonagall, and at various students who were applauding.

"If you've been paying attention to the news," McGonagall continued, after the Hall went quiet again, "I'm sure you won't be surprised with my next two announcements. The former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has begun his well-deserved retirement, and will not be returning to Hogwarts for any purpose. Former Potions Master, Severus Snape, was arrested last week, and charged with several crimes. He is now in Azkaban Prison."

There was some applause and a few cheers at this announcement. A few of the Slytherins, including Malfoy and his goons, were jeering. McGonagall raised her wand, and shot sparks from it, quieting the Hall.

"We have three new staff members amongst us," she continued; she motioned to Dora's mother. "Andromeda Tonks is a former Healer at St. Mungo's. She has also taught Potions at Brighton Auror Academy. Please give a warm welcome to your new Potions Mistress, Professor Andromeda Tonks!"

Harry and Hermione joined the applause from most of the students. Harry noticed Draco Malfoy glaring and sneering in Professor Tonks' direction. He knew that Andromeda was Draco's Aunt. Obviously he didn't like her very much. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was the replacement for Draco's favorite Professor. Maybe both."

"Astronomy Professor, Aurora Sinistra, has been named the new Head of Slytherin," McGonagall continued.

Much of the Slytherin table was clapping and cheering, though many of them, including Draco, looked shocked – and perhaps scared? – that Sinistra was the new Head of their House. Harry realized something. Snape obviously had plenty of bias toward the Slytherins. It was quite likely that Sinistra wouldn't share the same bias. Also, Draco had been able to get away with a lot while Snape was Head of Slytherin. Perhaps he realized it wouldn't be the same now.

"Obviously since I am now Headmistress, I am no longer in charge of the other positions I once held," McGonagall continued. "Taking my place in the Deputy Headmaster position is Charms Professor, and Head of Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick!"

The Ravenclaw table burst out in cheers and applause, as if they had just won the House Cup. Most of the other students also joined in the applause.

"Next," McGonagall continued, "Remus Lupin has a history of teaching and tutoring, and was a brilliant student in several subjects including Transfiguration and Defense. During his time as a student in Gryffindor, he was named Prefect and was in the running for Head Boy. Please give a warm welcome to your new Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor, Professor Lupin!"

Harry and Hermione applauded loudly, as most of the Hall joined them. Many Gryffindors were cheering for their new Head of House.

"Finally," McGonagall continued, "Several years ago, Professors of Hogwarts were assisted in their classes by Apprentices. These Apprentices would be substitutes when said Professors had sick-days, and many succeeded them as Professors for the subject after said Professor retired. I am currently testing the waters, so to speak when it comes to bringing back the Apprentice system. I believe many of our older students, especially Hufflepuffs, will recognize the youngest new staff member. She was a student here as recent as June when she finished her education. Please welcome Apprentice Professor to the Transfiguration post, Nymphadora Tonks!"

Harry and Hermione joined the older Hufflepuff students as they cheered loudly for Dora. Most of the students joined in, and her mother, Andromeda, stood and applauded. When Dora's hair turned from pink to red, several students laughed, while others murmured in surprise.

"As you can see, she is a Metamorphmagus," McGonagall continued, "If she has to take over the class as substitute, I'm sure she'll show off her talents, and teach you about Metamorphs. Finally, before we begin our meals, I have one last announcement. I would like to congratulate Madam Poppy Pomfrey, our Healer, on successfully reviving the Petrified victims. And I would like to welcome back Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Gryffindor ghost Nearly-Headless Nick, and Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris."

The Hall roared with applause and cheers. Colin was looking excited for the attention, though he was blushing too. Madam Pomfrey was blushing fiercely as she smiled from her seat at the staff table.

"I have much more to say before the evening is over," McGonagall continued, once silence reigned again, "But I think it can be said after we eat. Without further ado, let the feast begin!"

A delicious assortment of food options appeared at every table. As everyone begin filling their plates, the discussion around Harry resumed.

"I have to question Professor – _Headmistress_ McGonagall's decision for the new Deputy Headmaster," Lavender said, surprising everyone around her.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "Professor Flitwick is brilliant!"

"I won't argue with you on that, Hermione," Lavender said, "He's a great Professor. It's just something my father told me. Daddy is part of the Board of Governors, along with Neville's Grandmother. He told me that during the meeting to decide the new Head of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall admitted she was rather overworked having three staffing positions – Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor, and Deputy Headmistress. Apparently Professors Flitwick, Sprout and even Snape were all more dedicated to the Houses they led than the Headmistress was. Think about it, Hermione. Has the Headmistress ever discussed in-House issues with the Gryffindors in general, or in private with various students like yourself?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head. Harry had to admit that Lavender had a good point. He was reminded of the night he, Hermione and Ron had rescued the Philosopher's Stone. They had warned McGonagall about it beforehand, and she had basically waved them off, instead of taking the three of them – members of her own House – seriously. Of course, it was possible she had been Compelled to do so through Compulsion Draughts. But that wasn't just a lone issue, was it? Lavender was right. McGonagall had never dedicated time to the Gryffindor House to discuss in-House issues.

"I thought Daddy might have been wrong," Lavender said, "So I talked to some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs on the train earlier today, and they said that both Flitwick and Sprout were very dedicated to discussing things with the students of their House. They had meetings every week – at least once a week – to discuss in-House issues. Even though he was a git, I have to assume Snape did the same thing. My point, however, is now the Headmistress has put Professor Flitwick in the same position."

"Professor Flitwick must have accepted the position, though," Parvati said, "He must have agreed to it."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Also, you have to take something else into account. Professor McGonagall has only been Headmistress for about a day. True, she's probably been prepared to take the position ever since Dumbledore's arrest. But these past twenty-four hours must have been really busy for her. Hiring two new Professors and an Assistant Professor as well."

"Plus everything that is happening with the Unspeakables and Aurors," Harry added. "That had to take up a lot of her time."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Professor Flitwick, like the Headmistress, has been here for a long time. I don't think she felt there was anyone better for the job besides Professor Flitwick. It could have been a desperate move in her part. But I think she put a lot of thought into it."

There were general nods of agreement from the students in the vicinity who were paying attention to the discussion. Lavender merely shrugged, though she looked thoughtful.

"So those fellows in the strange get-up are Unspeakables?" Seamus asked, "Aren't they from the Department of Mysteries?"

"Hey!" Neville said, "One of those 'fellows in the strange get-up' is my Great-Uncle Algie, Seamus!"

"Sorry, Neville," Seamus said, grinning. "Anyway, I heard those guys don't leave the Department of Mysteries much, and there's a whole group here. What are they doing here?"

"Have you heard anything from your Great-Uncle about it, Neville?" Dean asked.

"He was at my house for dinner last night," Neville said, "But all he said is he was pretty busy, but that he had plans to be here at Hogwarts today."

"What did you expect?" Seamus asked, "There is a reason they're called Unspeakables. They don't speak about their work with just anyone."

"You said the Unspeakables and Aurors were taking up a lot of the Headmistress' time, Harry," Parvati said, "What did you mean by that?"

"Hermione and I met Neville's Great-Uncle and Madam Bones on New Year's Eve," Harry said, "When they were here to arrest Dumbledore and Snape. I'm not willing to discuss more about that in front of everyone."

"Dumbledore was cleared of all charges," Parvati said, "And Snape was arrested. So they can't be here because of that."

"Maybe it has to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" Neville suggested. "Maybe they're here to investigate?"

Harry merely shrugged. He and Hermione, of course, knew more about that. But he wasn't going to say too much.

"Madam Bones is sitting at the Staff Table," Hermione said, "I'm sure there's a reason behind that. She's probably here to make some sort of announcement. So I'm sure we'll all know more about it by the time the Feast is over."

"Definitely," Harry said, "So what do you guys think of Snape's replacement, Professor Tonks?"

"Headmistress McGonagall did say that Professor Tonks taught at Brighton Auror Academy," Parvati said, "They're supposed to be the best Auror Academy in not only Great Britain, but Europe. So I can't imagine they'd hire just anybody who submitted a CV. If she was a Professor there, then I'm sure she's brilliant."

"She has to be better than Snape was," Dean said.

"Yeah," Seamus agreed, "Because if not, then it might just be better to stop going to Potions."

"Probably better you stop going either way, Seamus," Neville said, grinning, "One more explosion and your eyebrows may never grow back!"

Seamus scowled as his year-mates – all of whom were well-acquainted with the boy's history with fire and explosions - laughed raucously. After a few moments, however, he joined in with the laughter.

As dinner continued, so did the conversations as Harry and Hermione joined in discussing various topics. Both knew that every minute that passed inched closer until everyone would know about Hermione's new lifestyle. They both wondered if the friendly behavior from their house-mates around them would continue once the truth was revealed.

* * *

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **, 1993 – Evening  
** **  
**Half-an-hour later, dinner had moved onto dessert. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, herself, was enjoying a bowl of vanilla ice cream. At the exit behind the staff table, which two Aurors were guarding, Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt entered. Moody walked over to Amelia Bones, who was sitting to Minerva's left. Moody whispered something in Amelia's ear, then backed away.

"Thank you, Auror Moody," Amelia said.

Moody nodded once, then moved off to find a position amongst his fellow Aurors.

"Four Aurors are now watching the prisoner," Amelia said softly to Minerva, "Two inside the room where the prisoner is, and two guarding the room. Probably overcautious. The prisoner is stunned, back in his Animagus form, and in the cage."

"Auror Moody's orders, I presume," Minerva said, her lips twitching.

"Indeed," Amelia said, with a soft smile, then she sobered. "We need to continue now, Minerva. If the culprit is sitting before us, they must be suspicious of the presence of Aurors and Unspeakables. We must find them before they decide to do something dire."

"Surely they wouldn't do something so foolish?" Minerva replied, "They're surrounded by Aurors and Unspeakables, all of whom would cast spells on the suspect if they did something."

"Fear and paranoia are dangerous things, Minerva, "Amelia said, "Especially amongst children and teens – especially the guilty ones."

Minerva frowned, conceding her point. "How should I go about this? Investigation announcement first then announcement of new rules and rule changes?"

"Yes," Amelia said, "Let me do the announcement about the investigation, and then I will turn it over to you for the rest. The duration of your speech will give the team time to discover the culprit and prepare. I know you're going to reveal Miss Granger's situation to the students. Don't do so until I can give the word. It might present a nice distraction if we discover who the culprit is."

Minerva raised her eyebrows, as she looked at Amelia. She then understood Amelia's train of thought. If the culprit wanted to do something, perhaps the revelation of Hermione Granger's new lifestyle would shock them, and distract them.

Minerva nodded once to Amelia, then moved her spoon from her ice cream to her glass and tapped it three times. As she stood up, the students went quiet and turned their attention to the staff table.

"I'm sure your bellies are fit to burst, and you're ready to go to sleep for the evening," Minerva began, "However, the evening isn't over just yet. I have several things to speak to you about. To begin, I'm sure you've all noticed our many guests joining us this evening. For those of you who do not know her, seated beside me is Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, British Branch. She is here to discuss something very important with you. Madam Bones?"

Minerva sat down as Amelia stood up.

"Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall," Amelia said, though she was looking at the students, "Thank you for allowing myself and my friends to join you for the Feast this evening. It has been many years since I have been able to enjoy the splendors of a Hogwarts Feast. By now, I'm sure all of you have noticed the Aurors and Unspeakables standing around the Great Hall. I'm sure you're all wondering why we're here. The Aurors and Unspeakables here have done a great service to Hogwarts. While most of you were at home enjoying the holidays with your families, the Aurors and Unspeakables, and myself, were all here ridding the castle of a terrible threat. It is my great pleasure to announce that the Chamber of Secrets threat is finally over!"

As the Hall roared from the applause and cheers from staff and students, the Unspeakables and Aurors around the Hall were studying each and every student. Each Auror and Unspeakable had their own area to study. It was a very tense moment for Minerva as she looked around the Hall. Had the plan worked? Were the Aurors and Unspeakables able to find the culprit?

"Through hard work and investigation," Amelia continued, "the location of the Chamber of Secrets was discovered. I'm sure all of you will understand that I cannot divulge the location of the Chamber. Know that it has been closed off permanently, thanks to the work of Unspeakables. The beast which, in the months since Halloween, Petrified two students, a cat, and a ghost was a Basilisk."

There were several gasps, shudders and other emotions.

"It is believed that the Basilisk was around one-thousand years old," Amelia said, "And that it once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. The beast survived all these years due to the enchantments Slytherin himself placed on the beast, and the Chamber itself. The beast has been destroyed, and cut up into pieces. The threat is over. You are no longer in danger from the beast."

Out of the corner of her eye, Minerva noticed Auror Moody walking behind the table again. He was headed over to Amelia. Had he, or one of his colleagues, discovered the culprit. As Amelia sat down so she could speak to Moody, Minerva stood up.

"Thank you, Madam Bones," Minerva said, "And thank you Aurors and Unspeakables. I believe I speak for everyone in here when I say you have my gratitude."

She clapped, and the hall erupted in applause and cheers again. Amelia took advantage of the applause to lean over to Minerva.

"Auror Moody believes the culprit has been discovered," Amelia whispered to her, "There are several possible suspects, but he is quite certain of one in particular."

"Who?" Minerva asked.

Amelia's expression went grim. "Ginny Weasley."

Minerva gasped, her eyes wide, and her hands shaking. Ginny Weasley? One of her own lions. It couldn't be possible! She couldn't be the Heir of Slytherin, responsible for the attacks!

"You're certain?" she asked.

"Ninety-nine percent," Amelia said, "Moody says the other suspects were likely just students who approved of Muggleborn getting attacked. It was expected. Moody said that Miss Weasley looked absolutely frightened, but it wasn't due to the news of the Basilisk. She looked frightened from the moment she heard the investigation was solved. She will be taken aside as the students leave the Hall. These men and women know what they're doing. There's no doubt, Minerva."

Minerva tried to control her emotions. She knew she had a lot more to say, including the news of Miss Granger's new lifestyle. If she didn't calm down, the students would surely notice something was wrong. She cleared her throat and straightened herself.

"Moving on," Minerva said. "When I decided I wanted to become the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I had several reasons for doing so. Every new Headmaster and Headmistress of this school has had the dream of improving Hogwarts to be better than the last Headmaster or Headmistress had left it. It is no secret that I greatly admired Albus Dumbledore as a man. But as the Headmaster of this school, he had his many faults."

There were expressions of shock, and murmurs and whispers from students who voiced such shock that the Headmistress had dared to say such a thing. But many other students seemed to be in agreement with her.

Minerva cleared her throat again, this time loudly, and continued. "In the past, during Dumbledore's tenure, rule-breaking was either met with less-than-deserved punishments or rules were outright ignored. I understand what I am about to say might be met with opposition. You might believe I am being too strict. But I believe this will benefit everyone here greatly. Rules are meant to be followed, and enforced, after all. But it isn't simply the students who must follow these rules, but also the Professors."

Several students, who had been showing emotions about the announcement that rules would be enforced, were now showing expressions of shock from the announcement that Professors would also have rules to follow.

"Therefore, I have several rule changes or improvements," Minerva continued. "First. The House Points System. In the past, there were several incidents of unfair loss of points. Points would be taken away for foolish reasons. On the opposite end of the spectrum, there were also Professors who rewarded points for foolish reasons. That will come to an end as of today. At the end of every day, there will be a review of all points received and lost for that day. If there is any issues of unfairness in loss or gaining of House points, it will be remedied. In addition, if any student here feels that they were unfairly docked points, you have permission to discuss it with either myself, Professors, the House Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Prefects and Head Students, please stand up and make yourselves recognized."

The choice students did as requested. Minerva thanked them and they sat down.

"However," Minerva said, "I do not want you to complain about every point you were docked. If you complain and it turns out the docking of points were fair, you will be docked additional points for unnecessary complaining. So choose your complaints wisely."

Minerva smiled as most of the Hall showed their approval of this announcement.

"In addition," she continued, "Detentions will be put under the same review system. At the end of every day, detentions will be reviewed. Because of this, no staff member can hand out detentions that are to be served on the same day. If you feel you were given a detention unfairly, again, report it to staff, Head Students, or Prefects. Once again, choose wisely, however. Additional detentions _will_ be given for unnecessary complaints."

Once again, approval was shown from students around the Hall.

"In addition to the changes in Points System, and Detentions," Minerva continued, "There are changes in rules, enforcement of rules, and new rules in place. First, I will discuss the creation of the four-strike system. Each strike refers to the breaking of most rules discussed tonight. First strike, a warning and a _severe_ loss of house-points. Second strike, detentions ranging from possibly one to numerous detentions depending on the severity of the crime. Third strike is suspension from school. You will either be sent home for a number of days, or you will serve an in-school suspension depending on the severity of the crime. Fourth and final strike is expulsion. _Permanent_ removal from this school. Expulsion would not look good on your records, ladies and gentlemen."

There were several whispers and murmurs around the Hall. There were also looks of approval, as well as disapproval.

"Now, onto the rules," Minerva said, "All rules, including those discussed tonight, will be available to be read at any time in each of your classrooms and on the noticeboards in your dormitories. There will be no excuse for not understanding the rules. The first rule improvement... concerns bullying."

Minerva noted, unsurprisingly, several grimaces and other similar expressions from students, especially many at the Slytherin table.

"In the past, bullying was usually met with a slap on the wrist," she continued. "No longer. There are several forms of bullying. First there is verbal bullying. Any insults or remarks regarding race, gender, blood, sexuality, or species are unacceptable."

There were several confused reactions when she said 'species'. She would clear that up soon, but first she needed to clarify the others.

"Insults such as 'Mudblood', 'blood-traitor', and derogatory terms regarding Houses are not allowed," Minerva said. "I warn you now. Do not think that just because there isn't a staff member, Head student, or Prefect around, that you won't be caught if you break this or any rule. You _will_ be caught. You noticed that I noted the word 'species'. I did so for a reason. In the past, Hogwarts has accepted werewolves, Veela, Nekos, Metamorphmagi, and other types of of half-human students into this school. Two of your fellow students is one of these types. Would said students please reveal yourselves?"

Minerva smiled encouragingly in the direction of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Harry looked mildly shocked that he had to reveal himself too. Hopefully he understood that she was doing this for a reason. Revealing the pair together would offer the other courage that their Mate was doing this at the same time.

Most of the students gasped as Harry and Hermione stood from the table. There were even louder gasps when Harry changed his hair color to turn multiple colors, before changing back to normal, and even more when Hermione's Notice-Me-Not Charms vanished, revealing her true form.

"Mr. Potter is a Metamorphmagus," Minerva said, "He has been one since birth, but only recently discovered his abilities. He is not the only Metamorphmagus inside this castle at the present time. Apprentice Professor Tonks?"

Nymphadora stood up and changed her hair to several colors before changing it back to hot pink.

"I am sure Apprentice Professor Tonks will be pleased to teach you about Metamorphmagi," Minerva continued, "if she takes over the class of Transfiguration as substitute in the future, so that you can better understand Metamorphmagi. Please do not bother Mr. Potter about it. He is not your Professor. In addition, Miss Hermione Granger is what is known as a Neko. This is a recent development due to an accident she was involved in. This is her lifestyle from now on. She has bravely decided not to hide herself from you. Please treat her just the same as she was. Any bullying due to her new lifestyle will be met with severe punishment. Thank you Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

Harry and Hermione returned to their seats.

"To better understand Nekos," Minerva continued, "Professor Lockhart has decided to dedicate the next few classes to that very subject."

Minerva had difficulty refraining from rolling her eyes when Lockhart stood, bowed and smiled. When he sat back down, Minerva continued.

"In addition to verbal bullying, there are other causes of bullying," she said, "Physical bullying, such as tripping, shoving, knocking others over, to name a few, will not be tolerated.

"Similar to the physical act of bullying, is of course dueling. I'm sure I do not have to tell you that no magic is to be used in the corridors. This includes dueling. Dueling is not only harmful to all students, but it can lead to further issues. Those of you who are members of notable Houses of Great Britain should already know this. Dueling without the permission of your Head of Familial House is not only forbidden in Hogwarts, but forbidden in Great Britain. In this case, dueling does not pertain to the four-strike system. All cases of dueling or attempts to duel will be met with the appropriate punishment, including but not limited to the possibility of DMLE involvement."

She looked at Amelia, who nodded to enforce this.

"Another crime that goes outside the four-strike system," Minerva said, "is sexual harassment. If you found committing any kind of sexual harassment or assault, you will be met with the appropriate punishment, which could include not just DMLE involvement but prison time. Again, I should not have to inform you of that. It should be common sense."

Minerva paused and took a sip of her drink, so that the students could let the information settle.

"I am also enforcing what I refer to as the betterment of student education," she continued. "Students, you are here to learn and prepare for life after your education. Studying, classwork, lessons, homework, and exams should be important to all of you. If you have repeated cases of truancy, constant bad grades, or repeated incidents of failing to turn in assignments, you will be met with punishment. This punishment, however, does not follow the four-strike system. There will be a different system in place to encourage you to do better. More information about this will be presented to you if you qualify for it."

Minerva continued discussing the usual rules but also implicating the four-strike system with them. This included truancy from curfew, and venturing into the Forbidden Forest, among other things.

"Before I continue with the final announcement," Minerva continued, "I have to say this. If you see something suspicious, please report it to the staff, Prefects, or Head Students. I believe if this was done, the Chamber of Secrets incident could have been concluded weeks ago. I know none of you want another repeat of this incident, or any other incidents or threats. If you report something and it turns out to be a good report, you will be rewarded.

"With that said, I have one final announcement. Starting now, there will be some improvements to the Quidditch system here at Hogwarts. Over the past couple of days I have been in contact with various broomstick companies around Europe. Within the next couple of weeks, I am happy to announce, that all four Quidditch teams will have brand new brooms to use for the Quidditch Matches!"

The Hall erupted in cheers and applause that lasted for nearly a minute. However, there were several amongst the Slytherins – most of the Quidditch team, for example – who disapproved, obviously realizing their advantage of great brooms would now be taken away.

"Before the end of this week," Minerva continued, after the Hall went quiet, "I will be meeting with the four team captains to discuss this news further. With that happy news, I believe we are finished. Think about what I have said, and make sure to understand the new rule system as you go to sleep this evening. Have a good evening everyone."

Minerva sat down, as most of the students stood.

"Aurors Moody, Shacklebolt, and others are in the Entrance Hall right now," Amelia said, "I have instructed them to collect not only Ginny and Ron Weasley, but their brothers as well. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will also be collected."

"Very well," Minerva said, then sighed gravely, "Ginny Weasley. I cannot believe this! You're sure?"

"It is possible she was controlled from an outside source, Minerva," Amelia said.

"Neither Arthur or Molly Weasley are capable of doing this, Amelia!" Minerva said, "I know Molly has been under suspicion lately, but... no, she's not capable of this."

"We will get to the bottom of this, Minerva," Amelia said, "I assure you."

Minerva sighed again. "Okay. We'll speak with everyone in my office. I'm going to have to contact Arthur and Molly, however. They'll have to be here before anything happens."

"Of course," Amelia said, nodding.

Minerva cleared her throat and looked at the rest of the staff.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Minerva said, "The human threat has apparently been discovered this evening. I cannot say anything else until we're sure of it. There will be another staff meeting tomorrow night to clear everything up. You're all excused. Remus, you're welcome to join Amelia and I, as was discussed earlier this evening."

Remus nodded. Minerva stood and led both Amelia and Remus around the table and out of the Great Hall. When they stepped into the Entrance Hall, they found Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt, Unspeakable Croaker, and a few other Aurors around them. Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley were near them, as was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Also the Patil twins were there, to Minerva's surprise. Then Minerva realized exactly why they were there.

"Miss Patil, _Padma,"_ Minerva said, "I believe I know why you're here instead of heading to your Common Room, and I assume your sister is here for a similar reason. It will be taken care of tomorrow. Mr. Potter is busy elsewhere for the rest of the evening. Please join the rest of your dorm-mates this evening. You too, Parvati."

Padma frowned and looked in Harry's direction. Then she nodded and the twin sisters headed toward the Grand Staircase.

"What is going on, Headmistress?" Percy asked, "These Aurors prevented us from heading back to our Common Room. This particular Auror -" he motioned to Moody "- has not taken _that weird eye_ – off my sister since he saw her! I demand to know what this is all about!"

"If you will all follow us to my office," Minerva said, "You'll all understand soon enough."

"Aurors, report," Amelia said.

"Aurors have been sent to the suspect's dormitory to search the belongings," Moody said, "It should have been done before the Feast, and it wasn't. If there is anything suspicious, it will be found."

"Suspect?" Percy asked, "Headmistress -"

"Enough!" Minerva snapped, "All will be explained soon. To my office!"

Percy, his siblings, and Harry and Hermione looked surprised at Minerva's snappish tone. But she made no expression of apology yet. There were questions that needed to be answered, and she was going to get those answers.

The youngest two Weasleys were somehow involved with some very dark subjects – the Chamber of Secrets, and Peter Pettigrew, who allegedly betrayed Harry's parents and killed a dozen innocent Muggles. Minerva was in a panic. How could two children so young - children from a familyknown to be Allied with the Light - be involved in all of this? And worse... it was two of her Lions!

This was _not_ a great start to her tenure of Headmistress. She needed answers, and she needed them _tonight!_

* * *

 **And she'll get them... next chapter!**

 **I almost had Draco, or Ron, insult Hermione as soon as her secret was revealed. But Draco isn't stupid enough to do so in front of everyone, especially moments after the enforced rules announcements. And Ron... was seated next to Percy. He's stupid, but... he's not _that –_ er... I mean... Percy probably would have shut him up first.**

 **Minerva revealing Harry as a Metamorph was also probably controversial. But it was better that she did it with him actually there, though he probably should have done it on his own terms. That will be brought up.**

 **Next chapter: There will be answers... but they will only lead to more questions! And even after the meetings are done, and Minerva is about to go to bed... her surprises for the day are not over! Is that enough teasing? I think so. –evil laughter-**

 **I know I alluded to the fact that this chapter might not be updated for a few days. But I already had... 1/3rd of it done, and the rest just flowed out once I concentrated on it. So I am publishing it now. The next chapter... well, it might take a few days. Maybe. It needs to be PERFECT.**


	35. Questions, Answers, And More Questions

**Chapter 35  
Questions, Answers, And More Questions**

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **, 1993 – Evening**

As the large group of adults and students stepped onto the Second Floor, and headed in the direction of the Headmistress' office, Harry was deep in thought.

This was not how he had expected the rest of the evening to conclude. He thought, by now, that he and Hermione would be in their Quarters with Padma Patil, and perhaps her sister, Parvati. Parvati wasn't permitted to stay in the Lord's Quarters, but he would give her permission to visit since her sister would be residing there. Parvati obviously wanted to talk to him about one or more things. He also realized that he and Hermione would have to explain to the Patils about why they were living in the Lord's Quarters together, as well as the whole business of them being a Metamorphmagus and Neko.

Perhaps it was better that Padma wouldn't move into the Lord's Quarters until the following day. The conversation Parvati wanted would involve Padma, and was obviously planned to be in private, away from eavesdropping ears. Such a conversation couldn't be done in the corridors of Hogwarts. If they had the conversation that evening in the Lord's Quarters, then Parvati would be truant for curfew.

Harry's plans for the conclusion of the evening hit a big detour when Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt called him and Hermione out in the Entrance Hall. The Aurors had already collected Percy, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Both Percy and Ginny had looked quite angry, and Ginny had looked quite upset and scared. The Aurors had also collected Fred and George, and then Parvati and Padma had joined Harry and Hermione on their own. Auror Moody was in the process of telling the Patil twins they needed to leave, when Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Lupin, and Madam Bones had arrived.

Headmistress McGonagall's attitude had shocked Harry, along with the other students. Harry had rarely ever seen her that snappish. He realized she was only snappish when she was really concerned for the students. So he had concluded that there was something very wrong going on. At first he thought this had something to do Headmistress McGonagall's announcement of him being a Metamorphmagus, and Hermione being a Neko. But why would that personally concern the Weasleys to the point where all five of them were being taken by Auror escort to the Headmistress' office? Ron hadn't been close enough to Harry and Hermione to do or say anything to them during the Feast, so it couldn't be about that.

And then there was the fact that Auror Moody had said something about Aurors going to a "suspect's" dormitory to check their belongings. So one of the students currently being escorted by the Aurors was a suspect. Percy had made a point of saying that Moody had been staring at Ginny with that creepy eye of his... so did that mean Ginny was the "suspect"? If so, then what did she do?! If Ginny was in trouble, he could understand why her family was involved in the meeting... but how did it involve _him and Hermione_?!

Harry was absolutely confused.

What happened next only confused poor Harry more. The procession of adults and students had stopped mid-trip, as they came across two Aurors standing outside a room. After a hushed discussion between Madam Bones and Auror Moody, the pair of officials headed into the guarded room. Harry thought for a second that this was their destination instead of the Headmistress' office. However, about a minute later – as everyone outside waited, some more impatient than others – Madam Bones and Auror Moody returned. Harry noticed Moody had something bulky under his robes, but he could only ponder about it for a moment before Moody looked at him with that bizarre eye of his, causing Harry to look away. Moody merely grunted and ordered the procession to move forward.

Eight minutes later, they had arrived at the statue of the large cat that guarded McGonagall's office. Auror Shacklebolt was ordered by Madam Bones to remain near the statue and wait. For what, she didn't say, but Shacklebolt seemed to understand.

Then the rest of the group ascended the stairs, and stepped into Headmistress McGonagall's office. Instead of walking over to her desk, McGonagall walked up another set of stairs behind her desk and disappeared into an adjoining room. Meanwhile, Professor Lupin and Madam Bones conjured several chairs near the Headmistress' desk and asked the students to sit down. Auror Moody stood off to the side of McGonagall's desk, still clutching onto the bulge in his robe as he had been for the past few minutes. His eye was still trained on Ginny Weasley as she sat down in the chairs with her brothers, Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione at one end of the row of chairs, then Fred and George sat beside them, and then Ginny, Percy and Ron. Beside Ron, there were still two empty chairs, but neither Madam Bones or Professor Lupin sat in them.

After another excruciatingly silent minute, Headmistress McGonagall returned. She was not alone. Arthur and Molly Weasley were following her.

"Sit down beside Ronald, please," McGonagall addressed Arthur and Molly, as she walked over to her own chair.

Harry and Hermione kept their eyes on the Headmistress, ignoring Molly Weasley even though they could feel her eyes on them. Both had heard her made a small noise of shock when she had obviously noticed Hermione's cat-ears and tail, and both had simply ignored her. Molly sat down next to Ron, and her husband sat at the end of the row.

"What is going to be discussed this evening is going to be very difficult to process," McGonagall said, "There are a lot of questions that need answered involving two different but important issues. The first revolves around Mr. Ronald Weasley."

"What did I do?" Ron grumbled.

"Is this about Harry and Hermione, Minerva?" Arthur asked, gazing down in the direction of said students.

"Nay," McGonagall said, looking at Harry and Hermione, "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. You are not here because you are in trouble. I suppose the appropriate term for your part of this meeting is 'witnesses', though I do have some important things to discuss with you before the end of the meeting, but that will be in private."

Beside him, Hermione's behavior became less tense than it had been since they had been collected by Aurors. Harry felt a sense of relief – "witness" was obviously much better than "suspect". Even though it still confused him.

"Auror Moody, if you will bring out the subject of our first discussion?" McGonagall asked.

All eyes were trained on Moody as he pulled from his cloak what he had been guarding. He then set the large object on the desk, and backed away.

"Hey!" Ron screamed, "That's my rat, Scabbers! What do you have him for? You stole him!"

"Ronald!" Arthur said, in a scolding tone Harry had expected from the man's wife, but never from the man. Himself.

"Would you please answer my son's question, Minerva?" Molly asked, "He has a point. What is my son's pet doing here?"

"How long has this rat been in your possession, Madam Weasley?" Madam Bones asked.

"I believe I should answer that, Madam Bones," Percy spoke up. "I found him in the late winter of 1981. I found him at the top of our driveway, shivering from the cold. I had been wanting a pet for some time, and I picked him up and brought him home. Mum was originally against me owning him, but Dad let me."

"Late winter of 1981," Amelia said, "Are you telling me this rat has been in your family's possession for _eleven years?"_

"Yes, Madam," Percy said, "In the summer of '91, I was given my owl from my parents as a reward for becoming Prefect. I gave Scabbers to Ron."

"And this is the same rat which has been in your possession all this time?" Moody asked, "It isn't possible that your parents switched out rats to fool you, because your original rat died? Some parents do that with hamsters and goldfish."

"We've never had to do that, Auror Moody," Arthur said.

Moody grunted. "And you never thought that peculiar, Arthur? Good Merlin, man! Has it ever shown any aptitude for magic?"

"No," Arthur said, "It is just a common garden rat."

"A common garden rat," Moody said, "Miss Granger, you're a smart lassie. How long is the common life expectancy of a _common garden rats_? Do you know?"

Hermione gasped. "Definitely not for eleven years! How did I not see that?!"

"Yes," Moody said, "How, indeed? Let me give you a lesson about rats. Common Garden Rats are lucky to live past two years in the wild. Domesticated as a pet – at most, they can live up to five years. Eleven years. Quite the long life for a common garden rat, ain't it?"

"Percy and I treated him good," Ron said, "That's all. So he's lived eleven years? Why is that so important?"

"He's set a world record, Scabbers has!" Fred said.

"Longest living rat in history!" George said, "We should write to Ginny Book of World Records."

"Guinness Book," Hermione corrected.

"Scabbers would be disqualified," Remus said, "Not to mention you'd break the Statute of Secrecy. Scabbers is not a magical rat. Technically, he's not even a rat."

"Of course, he's a rat!" Ron exclaimed.

Auror Moody snorted. Loudly. He picked up the cage and walked over to the large empty floor behind them.

"Where are you going with my rat?!" Ron complained.

"If he's really a rat, you can have him back, laddie," Moody grunted.

"Have any of you had a chance to look at the Daily Prophet today?" Amelia said. "There's the bigger articles such as the announcement that Minerva became Headmistress. There's the articles about the trials that went on yesterday. And then there was an article about a new fugitive. I should know. I requested the article myself. The fugitive is one Peter Pettigrew, revealed by Sirius Black – recently found innocent - to be alive and on the run. Believed to be guilty of betraying James and Lily Potter to their deaths..."

Harry ignored the looks that were headed his way.

"Believed to have killed twelve Muggles in early November of 1981," Amelia said, "And believed to be a Death Eater. There was one other tidbit in there. I doubt you read the article, because if you did, I would assume you would have become instantly suspicious of your son's pet rat. It clearly sat Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus - a common garden rat."

"Good Merlin!" Arthur gasped, "You're not implying –?"

"That you've been harboring a criminal and Death Eater in your residence for the past eleven years?" Amelia finished Arthur's question. "Auror Moody?"

By that time, the rat was now laying Stunned in the middle of the floor. Auror Moody flicked his wand in an odd pattern. Harry stared with wide eyes as the rat slowly began to transform and grow, until it finally became a small, man with balding, mousy, brown hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Amelia said, "I present to you Scabbers... also known as Peter Pettigrew."

"You're lying!" Ron exclaimed, "You replaced my rat with that man! Where's my pet?! You stole him and switched him out!"

"Ronald, be silent!" Arthur scolded.

Ron grumbled and slunk down in his chair.

"Madam Bones," Arthur said, "Surely you can't believe we've knowingly had a fugitive in our house all these years."

"I don't know what to believe, Arthur," Amelia said. "According to your son, it has been in your family's possession eleven years. Twice the life-expectancy of a common garden rat. I am having a hard time trying to figure out how an experienced wizard and witch, who have at least your average wizard's knowledge of Animagi and animals in general, could go eleven years without being suspicious of their son's pet rat. If an animal is doing things beyond their usual behavior, it is quite possible there is something very odd going on with them! Maybe you wouldn't suspect them of being an Animagus, but if I was in your position, I'd at least have consulted someone with a little more knowledge about such things than yourself!"

Amelia threw up her hands. "I mean, good Merlin, Arthur, Molly! This is a criminal with a known history of killing twelve Muggles, and suspected of being a Death Eater! You're lucky he didn't transform into his human self one night while you were asleep and slaughter you all!"

"That's a bit harsh, Amelia," McGonagall said.

"Maybe, but she's right!" Moody grunted, "That rat wouldn't have lasted one day in my house without being given a test of an assortment of spells!"

"We're not all as paranoid as you, Moody," Remus said, with a smile.

"Paranoid he may be, but he's right," Amelia said. "Back in the very late months of 1981, there were still a threat of Death Eaters running amok, and everyone was suspicious and frightened that they could be attacked even after... You-Know-Who was gone."

"I don't know what to say, Madam Bones," Arthur said, his voice shaky, "You're obviously right, here. We made some very grave mistakes concerning Scabbers. However, I must ask. We didn't know Scabbers was an Animagus. Are we being charged with anything here?"

Amelia sighed. "No. You aren't. I suppose the whole point of this was to just show you exactly what your son's rat really was."

"How did you discover this?" Arthur asked.

"Strangely enough, it was an ironic coincidence," Amelia said, "We didn't expect we'd find anything like what we discovered here. A group of Aurors and Unspeakables were ordered to remain at Hogsmeade Station while the rest of the students returning from Christmas Break were heading up here to Hogwarts. Those Aurors and Unspeakables were assigned with searching the belongings of each and every student who arrived."

"That is quite the breach of privacy, Madam Bones!" Molly exclaimed.

"We were looking for any evidence that might point us to the culprit behind the Chamber of Secrets fiasco," Amelia said.

"I thought the culprit was caught!" Percy said, "You said the Basilisk was destroyed!"

"The human culprit, young Mister Weasley," McGonagall said, "Do you honestly believe a Basilisk was responsible for writing that message on the wall on Halloween evening?"

"No, ma'am," Percy said.

"Basilisk?" Molly asked, "Messages on walls? Chamber of Secrets? What is this all about, Minerva?"

"None of your children wrote to you about the Chamber of Secrets?" Amelia asked.

"I most certainly did!" Percy said, "I sent at least one letter about it with Hermes. None of the letters I got back seemed to discuss it though."

"That is because we never received a letter about it, Percy," Arthur said.

"Maybe your letters were intercepted," Moody said, "By somebody who didn't want outside sources to know about the Chamber of Secrets."

"Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped.

"Albus Dumbledore would never do that," Molly said.

"Oh, yes he would," Amelia countered. "This fiasco has gone on since Halloween, and I didn't hear about it from Dumbledore."

"Would you please explain to us about this... fiasco?" Arthur asked.

So for the next few minutes, Amelia and Minerva both told Arthur and Molly about the Chamber of Secrets. Suffice to say, the Weasley parents were quite shocked by the end of it.

"Do you know what Dumbledore's decision was about the Petrified students?" Minerva asked. "He told Pomona Sprout to tend to her crop of Mandrake. Professor Sprout said she would, but that the crop wouldn't be ready for a brew of Mandrake Draught until the middle of _this year._ Probably around June. The students would have been Petrified until June, probably, if Dumbledore continued to have his way. How long did it take for the students to be cured after I sought Madam Bones' help? One day.

"Thanks to Albus Dumbledore, I have to now deal with the several weeks of lessons, homework and exams those two students missed, when they could have been cured the very same day they had been Petrified! Do not defend Albus Dumbledore in front of me, Molly Weasley! I will not listen to a word of it!"

Harry and Hermione were doing their best not to snicker out loud. However, there were those in the room who were snickering out loud. Several portraits of Headmasters and Headmistresses were snickering and chuckling.

"Will all of you please be quiet?" McGonagall asked the portraits.

"Headmistress?" one portrait of a Headmistress said, "I have someone to comment on aside from the jeering of Albus Dumbledore. That tall, handsome dark-skinned chap in Auror garb is making his way here. He has something with him."

"It would appear an Auror found something they were searching for," Amelia said, "Auror Moody, I believe the discussion concerning Pettigrew is complete. Return him to his Animagus form and to his cage. We will ready him for transport to the Ministry when we are finished here."

Moody grunted and pointed his wand at Pettigrew, who instantly turned back into a rat. As Moody returned the rat to its cage, Auror Shacklebolt stepped into the room. He was holding what appeared to be a metal box.

"Madam Bones," Auror Shacklebolt said, "I have just received this box from an Auror who found it in the suspect's belongings. The object is inside this box, because – as the Auror said – it was radiating Dark magic. The Auror who originally picked it up started to go under a trance before he was incapacitated."

"That explains the box then," Unspeakable Croaker said, speaking for the first time, since entering the room, "It is used to lessen any enchantments on the object. Give it here, Auror Shacklebolt. I have gloves that will make it safe to handle to object."

Croaker took gloves from his robes and put them on. Shacklebolt then handed the box to Croaker, and the Unspeakable opened it. He raised an eyebrow, then picked up the object. It was a small black book."

"Anyone recognize this book?" Amelia asked.

"Hey, Ginny," Fred said, "Isn't that your diary?"

"It is!" George said, "I tried to grab it from her once. I wanted to see if she wrote about –"

"I'm sorry!" Ginny wailed loudly, "Tom made me do it!"

"Tom?" McGonagall asked. "Who is Tom, Miss Weasley?"

"He said that was his name," Ginny said, "When I started writing in the diary, I wrote my name, and the ink, it – it vanished! And then the words 'Hi, Ginny. I'm Tom' appeared."

Croaker sighed. "I believe I have found who Tom is. Here it is right here on the book. 'Tom... Marvolo... Riddle.'"

McGonagall gasped, and Amelia cursed out loud.

"Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Percy asked.

"I believe you know him better by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, young Mr. Weasley," Amelia replied.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered, as he squeezed Hermione's hand tightly.

"It will have to take some investigation," Croaker said, "But I would say this is likely a diary belonging to Voldemort when he was a teenager, a student here at Hogwarts. Miss Weasley, you said you wrote in this book. How many times?"

"Every day," Ginny said, "Every day since the end of August. I stopped during Christmas Break."

"Mmhmm," Croaker said, "Auror Shacklebolt, you said that an Auror was reported to have been in a trance when he picked up the book?"

"Yes, sir," Shacklebolt said.

"Mmhmm," Croaker said. "Miss Weasley, ever since you came in contact with this book, have you ever had moments where you blacked out? Memory lapses? Woke up and didn't know what you did the past minutes or hours?"

"S-several times," Ginny stammering through whimpers.

"It is a good thing that Auror was stunned," Croaker said, "Or he would have been possessed."

"Possessed?" Amelia asked.

"Aye," Croaker said, "This book is radiating Dark Magic. Powerful Dark Magic. If I wasn't wearing these gloves I would be possessed. However... I don't think Miss Weasley would have been possessed immediately after touching it. When was the last time you wrote in this book, Miss Weasley?"

"Before Christmas," Ginny said.

"Mmhmm," Croaker said, nodding. "The Dark magic inside this book... I can't reveal it. I have theories, but I could not voice them here. Confidential, Department of Mysteries information, you see. However, I can tell you this. You could say this book had a mind of its own."

He turned to the Sorting Hat, then looked back at the book.

"Lore tells us the Founders of Hogwarts put some of their magic in the Sorting Hat," he continued, "Which is why it can Sort students in similar manner to the way that the Founders would have before the Sorting Hat was used. They placed their essence, in essence, in the Hat. Tom Marvolo Riddle also placed some of his essence in this very book."

"So the diary mimed the original owner talking to Ginny?" McGonagall asked.

"It didn't mime anything, Minerva," Croaker said, "I'm afraid it is probably more likely that Ginny was writing to the actual teenage version of Tom Riddle – also known as Voldemort. Miss Weasley speaks of experiencing blackouts. I'm afraid Miss Weasley was actually possessed by Tom Riddle."

"My poor baby!" Molly cried; she jumped up and forced Ron to sit in her own chair, then she moved the empty chair closer to Ginny and sat down next to her then comforted her.

"Is my daughter possessed now?" Arthur asked, watching Ginny and Molly cautiously.

"Nay," Croaker said, "If she was, then Riddle would have made her do something this evening. She wouldn't be here willingly with Aurors, Professors and other officials. She would have tried to fight shortly after it had been announced during this evening's Feast that the Chamber of Secrets investigation was over.

"No... given the fact that the incidents involving the Chamber of Secrets were spaced out, I believe Riddle could only possess her from time to time. Then she began ignoring the diary, and Riddle's essence in the book began to grow angry, wanting to possess her as soon as she touched the book again. Had she done so, I think she would have been completely possessed instead of what we call casually, which she experienced. It wasn't enough to completely possess an Auror, though the Auror who was victimized was placed in a trance. But a little girl like Miss Weasley... she would have been completely possessed.

"So it was a possessed Ginny Weasley who did all those things?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Croaker said. "She isn't a Parselmouth, yet she would have had to use the ability to enter the Chamber of Secrets and command the Basilisk. Tom Marvolo Riddle, however, is a Parselmouth. You notice his middle name, 'Marvolo'? Named for Marvolo Gaunt, his maternal Grandfather. The Gaunts descended from Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Enemies of the Heir, beware!" Hermione exclaimed, "Tom Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin."

"We're not dealing with a copycat," Amelia said, "We're dealing with the same culprit as last time, only he possessed another student."

"Indeed," Croaker said.

"Unspeakable Croaker," Amelia said, "Given the evidence, can you honestly say whether or not Ginny Weasley is responsible for the attacks behind the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Honestly?" Croaker asked, "No, she is not the culprit."

All of the Weasleys gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Technically, she's a victim, one of three students who were victims," Croaker said. "She was the very first, from the moment she took ownership of this book."

"When did you receive the book, Ginny?" Amelia asked.

"I found it in my cauldron with the rest of the books when I came home from shopping at Diagon Alley!" Ginny said, "That day we met Professor Lockhart. It was lodged inside another book."

Harry's eyes widened as realizations swept through his brain. "Oh, bloody hell!"

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Lucius Malfoy gave her that book!" Harry said.

"Quite the accusation there, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Indeed," Amelia said, "Please clarify?"

"We were in Flourish and Blott's that day," Harry said, "Draco Malfoy confronted us. Ginny was a part of it. It got heated. Then Mr. Weasley intervened. Then Lucius Malfoy came in. Heated words were exchanged. At one point, Lucius Malfoy took a book from Ginny's cauldron, commented on how it was a second-hand book. Mr. Weasley got in a scuffle with him. Malfoy could have used misdirection when throwing around insults, or during the scuffle to plant the book inside the other one. Then he gave it back to Ginny."

"It is a good tale, Potter," Moody said, "But Lucius Malfoy would convince a lot of people that it is hearsay. Need more proof than that."

"I have a suggestion," McGonagall said. "It wouldn't hold up in court, but it would provide enough proof for arrest. There is a Pensieve in this office."

"Dumbledore's Pensieve?" Moody asked, "You didn't give it back to him."

"It isn't Dumbledore's Pensieve, Alastor," McGonagall said. "It was donated to Hogwarts, and therefore belongs to Hogwarts."

"Er... what's a Pensieve?" Harry asked.

Hermione was the first to answer.

"But they're extraordinarily rare!" Hermione exclaimed, after finishing the explanation.

"I will allow use of the Pensieve," Amelia said.

Headmistress McGonagall stood and walked over to a bookshelf. A minute later, she returned with an ornate bowl and placed it on the table. She then explained to Harry how to remove a memory. He allowed Remus to assist him. When the silvery string of memory dropped into the Pensieve, the pool of liquid inside reverberated around the bowl.

"Unspeakable Croaker, Auror Moody and I will travel into the Pensieve," Amelia said, "It should only take a few minutes."

"You don't need Harry to join you?" McGonagall asked.

"We should be able to identify the discussed moments without his assistance," Amelia said, "Auror Shacklebolt, please watch over that diary and Pettigrew's cage."

Auror Shacklebolt nodded. Croaker placed the diary back in the metal box, then handed the box to Shacklebolt. Harry watched with amazement as Madam Bones, Moody and Croaker vanished as soon as they touched the Pensieve.

"That was wicked!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Am I going to be expelled, Headmistress McGonagall?" Ginny asked.

"I have been contemplating what to do in my head ever since the discussion began, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said. "I am leaning toward one appropriate solution. Out-of-school suspension."

"Headmistress, that is quite harsh!" Percy exclaimed. "She was possessed by that diary, wasn't she? She didn't do this on her own!"

"If you will let me finish, young Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "Out-of-school suspension would be the official punishment. In truth, the suspension would give her enough time to meet with an appropriate Mind Healer."

"A Mind Healer?!" Molly cried, "No, I refuse! She doesn't need a Mind Healer! She's not insane! What she needs is to spend some time with me and her father, with some good old home comfort and love! Besides, Mind Healers are expensive and we can't afford such things."

"It would be paid directly by Hogwarts and possibly the Ministry of Magic, Madam Weasley," McGonagall said. "In truth, I feel rather responsible myself for not noticing anything strange about your daughter's behavior. Myself, or my fellow staff should have been able to recognize that something was wrong."

"I still stand by what I say," Molly said, "My daughter does _not_ need a Mind Healer!"

"I am making it mandatory, Madam Weasley," McGonagall said, adopting a stern expression Harry recognized easily, "If she does not meet with a Mind Healer – if that Mind Healer does not deem her fit to resume her education – then I will have no choice but to expel her."

"What?!" Molly exclaimed.

"I cannot risk the possibility of any remaining exposure of possession, Madam Weasley," McGonagall said, "It would mean she would be a danger to my students."

"She's right, Molly," Arthur said. "Thank you, Minerva. I will make sure she is seen by a Mind Healer – as long as it takes – and I gratefully accept aide when it comes to paying for the meetings."

Molly huffed, but said nothing. Before anyone could respond, Madam Bones, Auror Moody and Unspeakable Croaker appeared again.

"Mr. Potter, your story proves true," Amelia said, "Lucius Malfoy is indeed responsible for placing the diary in Ginny Weasley's possession."

McGonagall then explained her decision regarding Ginny seeing a Mind Healer.

Amelia nodded in agreement. "I believe that is a good idea. I will see that the Ministry does its part to aide in providing treatment. An Auror will be on hand to escort Miss Weasley to and from every appointment. If such terms are followed, and Miss Weasley passes the approval of a Mind Healer, I will drop any pending charges of her association with the Chamber of Secrets. Thank you for your cooperation. Auror Moody, Auror Shacklebolt, will you please escort all the Weasleys out of the office. Have an Auror bring the boys back to their Common Room, and another Auror escort Arthur, Molly and their daughter out. Then you may take Mr. Pettigrew to the Ministry. Unspeakable Croaker is taking custody of the diary."

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, please stay here for a moment," McGonagall said.

Harry and Hermione remained in their chairs. Auror Shacklebolt handed the metal box back to Unspeakable Croaker, as Moody retrieved the rat cage. Then the Aurors escorted the Weasleys out of the office.

"There are a couple of things we would like to discuss with you, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "The first is mainly for you, Mr. Potter. Do you know who Peter Pettigrew is?"

"Remus – Professor Lupin - and Sirius explained it," Harry said, nodding, glancing at Remus for a moment, "Pettigrew was responsible for betraying my parents. He framed Sirius – he's partially responsible for Sirius being in Azkaban."

"Yes," McGonagall said. "It appears he has been hiding at the Weasley residence all these years. Arthur and Molly Weasley were, indeed, rather foolish for not noticing the fact that their son's pet rat was living much longer than he should be. But I suppose they were simply deceived."

"I will investigate every outlet concerning Pettigrew," Amelia said, "It might turn out that he has something to do with being able to hide so long without being detected. However, there is legally nothing I can charge them with. They weren't knowingly harboring a fugitive. Even then, Pettigrew's only technically been a fugitive for a day. That is how long the investigation's been open. There isn't an actual crime for being a Death Eater. It usually leads to being responsible for other crimes, but it isn't a criminal act in itself. So there is no such thing as harboring a Death Eater. No, the Weasleys are pretty much innocent when it comes to Peter Pettigrew. Foolish, definitely. But innocent."

"I shudder to think what Pettigrew could have done," McGonagall said, "Harsh as your words were, Amelia, I must agree with what you said. Pettigrew could have attacked the Weasleys at anytime."

"He was sleeping in Ron's bed, in Harry's dormitory!" Hermione said, "If he betrayed Harry's parents, he could have hurt Harry. Or worse!"

"But he didn't," Remus said, "Peter Pettigrew, among other things, is a coward. I have no idea why he was chosen as a Gryffindor -"

He glanced at the Sorting Hat, but it said nothing.

" – but Pettigrew was a definite Slytherin," he continued. "If he was hiding in his rat form all these years, then he was doing so for his own safety. Everyone thought he was dead. He probably realized he would be caught if he revealed himself in his human form. Between that, and the fact that he's a coward, it isn't a surprise he's done nothing drastic since he went in hiding. I'm just glad he's finally going to get justice."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding.

"Oh, he'll definitely get his just desserts," Amelia said, "This, I promise."

"Moving on," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, I am sure you're probably surprised that I revealed to the student body that you're a Metamorphmagus."

"I figured you were doing it for a reason," Harry said, shrugging.

"A few reasons," McGonagall said. "The first is that I thought it would be better for you to take some of the attention at the same time the students discovered that Miss Granger is a Neko."

Harry nodded, and looked at Hermione. "I suppose it would be better to go through this together."

"Wouldn't do it any other way," Hermione said, grinning.

"Also," McGonagall said, "I figured it was easier to reveal it tonight. Instead of say during a moment of surprise if you were to change your appearance accidentally in front of unsuspecting students."

"Or if you turned into a girl and couldn't change back for a while," Hermione said grinning, then she frowned, "Though I suppose that would take some explanation anyway."

Harry grimaced. "Great."

"My improvements in the rule changes I spoke of tonight," McGonagall said, "should help to keep the insults regarding your Metamorphmagus and Neko lifestyles to a bare minimum. However, I repeat what I said. Should anyone decide to insult you, come see me or another Professor. It will be dealt with."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said, and Harry echoed her response.

"Finally," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, I must apologize for earlier. I could tell you had plans with the Patils, and I had interrupted them."

"It can be dealt with tomorrow," Harry said, shrugging.

"If you need my assistance with anything, just ask," McGonagall said. "That is what I am here fore. Do you have any questions regarding what happened this evening?"

Harry frowned. He thought to ask about Tom Riddle, but he figured he and Hermione could do their own investigation on that. If they couldn't find much, they could always bring it up later. Harry shook his head. McGonagall looked at Hermione, who shook her head too.

"Very well," McGonagall said, "You're excused. Professor Lupin, if you would please escort these two back to their Quarters?"

Remus nodded once. Harry and Hermione stood, then followed Remus out of the office.

"There was a couple things I didn't say back there in Headmistress McGonagall's office," Hermione said, as she, Harry and Remus headed down the corridor.

"Oh?" Harry said.

"As soon as Auror Moody walked out of that room those Aurors were guarding, my heightened senses went mental. Whatever was in Moody's cloak smelled... off. And then he set the cage on the desk. And..."

"When you looked at the rat," Remus said, "You could sense that it wasn't a rat."

"Yes!" Hermione said, "I didn't want to say anything, because I knew it had to do with my Neko abilities. And... I didn't want to talk about my Neko abilities in front of the Weasleys. So I didn't say anything."

"Our heightened senses are very similar, Miss Granger," Remus said, "We are both able to identify whether an animal is a true animal, or an Animagus. It is a very handy talent. Which is why I had no doubts who that rat was when Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Bones showed it to me before the Feast."

"That must have been really hard," Hermione said, "Reuniting with a man who was a friend you thought dead, and you found out he was a really bad person who was alive all this time."

"It was pretty hard," Remus said, "About as hard as reuniting with a man was your friend, then you thought for a long time that he was a traitor, then finding out he was innocent."

Harry frowned, realizing he meant Sirius.

"There was something else I didn't say back there," Hermione said, "And now I wonder if I should have said something."

"Oh?" Harry asked, "What is it?"

"That diary," Hermione said, "It smelled off too. It smelled really, really bad."

"Yeah," Remus agreed, with a grimace, "I'll never forget that odor."

"And I realized I had smelled that same scent before!" Hermione said, "In the same area near your Family Vault at Gringotts!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "If it proves to be important, we'll bring it up with Headmistress McGonagall."

"I agree with Harry," Remus said. "It could be nothing. You could have simply been smelling some bad Dark magic, which isn't uncommon amongst those who have heightened senses. Which isn't surprising. Gringotts is littered with it."

Hermione nodded, but from the way she was squeezing Harry's hand, he knew she was still worried.

* * *

 **Sunday, January 3** **rd** **, 1993 – Late Evening**

As Harry, Hermione and Remus left her office, Minerva relaxed in her chair and turned to Amelia and Unspeakable Croaker. Croaker was gazing at the metal box in his hands with obvious distaste.

"There's something about that diary, Algie," Minerva said, "Something that rubs you the wrong way. Is there anything you could tell me that isn't confidential?"

Croaker stared at her for a moment, then at Amelia, then looked thoughtful.

"You're both talented Occlumens, so I suppose the information wouldn't be taken from you too easily," he said.

"Algernon Croaker! Did you just use Legilimency on us?" Minerva demanded.

"You do know I could arrest you for that," Amelia said.

Croaker snorted. "I'd like to see you try, Bones. In my position, I am legally permitted to use Legilimency on anyone who I deem necessary. For example, I used it on every single one of the Weasleys this evening. Just so I could detect whether or not they could be implicated behind any of the accusations presented tonight. Bones, you better be able to find a very experienced Mind Healer if you want that little girl, Ginevra, to get out of this experience sane enough to have a good future. I haven't encountered a mind that clouded with Darkness since I visited Azkaban last. The essence of Tom Marvolo Riddle in this diary did some clear damage to her. The most polite term I could use is 'mental rape'."

Croaker shuddered, which was quite shocking, since such behavior was rare from Unspeakables.

"The nightmares this thing gave her," Croaker continued. "Horrible. However, I am not surprised."

"You're not?" Amelia asked.

"No," Croaker replied. "I use the term 'essence', but what is controlling this book is far, far worse.  
It is defined as the most terrible Dark Magic in existence."

Minerva's eyes widened. Croaker surely wasn't implying...?

"Algie," Amelia said, slowly, "You're not trying to say that the diary is..."

"A Horcrux," Croaker said, staring daggers at the metal box. "Yes. This contains a soul fragment, Amelia. An echo of Tom Riddle wrote to Ginny Weasley through this book. He temporarily possessed her several times. He nearly possessed an Auror this evening, and the only thing the Auror did was touch it for a moment. That means that the Horcrux was very, very close to bringing its soul fragment forward. If Ginny Weasley touched this again, she could have been completely possessed. We would have had an eleven year old little girl walking around with the mind of a teenage Voldemort!"

Minerva placed a hand against her chest.

"There's more bad news," Croaker said, "I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out this isn't the only Horcrux owned by Voldemort."

"So this proves it," Amelia said, "Voldemort is still alive. He survived that night back in Halloween of 1981."

"He may not have a full body right now," Croaker said, "But yes. There is no doubt. Voldemort is still alive and among us. This proves it."

"So what happens now?" Amelia asked.

"Myself and a team of Unspeakables will investigate this before destroying it," Croaker said, "And we will investigate any outlet surrounding the subject of Horcruxes and Voldemort. I am positive there are more out there. How many? I do not know."

"I will be visiting Lucius Malfoy tomorrow," Amelia said, "It is possible he might know."

"Perhaps," Croaker said, "Perhaps not. I doubt Voldemort would have told Malfoy exactly what this was. I imagine Voldemort gave it to Malfoy so he could keep it safe, and hidden."

"And instead of 'hidden', he gave it to Ginny Weasley," Amelia said, "So she could open the Chamber of Secrets."

"I'm not sure that was his intention," Croaker said. "After all, his son, the Heir Apparent of his House, and his only child, attends Hogwarts. The boy could have been an accidental victim of the Basilisk. There is likely other reasons behind it. But don't expect him to know anything about Voldemort's Horcruxes. One making Horcruxes does not tend to talk about them."

Amelia nodded, then sighed deeply. "I think it is time for us to leave. I have a busy day tomorrow, and the night isn't over yet."

"Aye," Croaker said.

"Thank you for being a lovely host, Minerva," Amelia said. "Don't hesitate to call on us if you need any more assistance."

"Of course," Minerva said, "Congratulations on ending two investigations this evening."

"Thank you," Amelia said, "You did your part too."

Minerva nodded and smiled. After farewells, Amelia and Croaker left. Minerva sighed and relaxed back in her chair. She was in the midst of reminiscing about what had happened that evening, when suddenly her reveries were interrupted by a loud _crack!_

Her house-elf, Sasha, appeared in the middle of the office, and she wasn't alone. She was holding another house-elf against her. The other house-elf was struggling. Minerva couldn't blame it. Sasha had one arm around its neck in a choke-hold. In Sasha's other hand, she was dragging a very large square object covered with a sheet.

"What is the meaning of this, Sasha?!" Minerva exclaimed, "Release that poor elf this instantly!"

Sasha would usually do as her Mistress commanded. This time, however, she was still holding the elf in a choke-hold, but it was clear she was struggling whether or not to do as her Mistress said.

"Can't... comply," Sasha said, "Bad... elf... stole...!"

Sasha snapped her fingers, and the elf in her arm went still. She released the elf, and it collapsed on the floor. Minerva couldn't tell if it was asleep, stunned, unconscious or dead.

"Elf only asleep, Madam McGonagall," Sasha said, "Sasha is very, very sorry. But she had to. Bad elf trying to steal something belonging to Hogwarts student. Bad elf trying to take object back to Dumbledore."

Minerva suddenly realized what Sasha meant.

"This is one of the elves that was helping you pack up Dumbledore's belongings," she said.

"Yes, Madam McGonagall," Sasha said. "Sasha found that this object belongs to a student. However, the student hasn't owned it in a very, very long time. Dumbledore had it in a hidden space here in the office. Sasha found it, and attempted to give it to her Mistress. But this elf stole it. Then Sasha had to steal it back. Back and forth. Back and forth. Sasha blocked the elf from leaving Hogwarts. Elf hid. Sasha found elf. Sasha found the object and elf. Sasha brought object and elf here to you."

Minerva frowned. Sasha was always good with English, including sentence structure. And she rarely ever spoke in third person. This behavior only meant that she was very stressed. Minerva stood, then walked over to Sasha. She knelt down, then hugged the elf.

"Thank you, Sasha," Minerva said, "You did very well. I am sorry for yelling at you. Now... let's see what you found."

Sasha set the object on the ground. Minerva removed the sheet, and she gasped out loud.

"Bad Dumbledore stole!" Sasha exclaimed, "Bad Dumbledore stole Harry Potter's parents from Harry Potter!"

Minerva's eyes widened as she looked at the object before her. It was a portrait of James and Lily Potter.

* * *

 **Dun-Dun-Dun! You're lucky I revealed what the object was to you. The chapter ALMOST ended with Minerva gasping out loud in surprise!**

 **So much was revealed in this chapter. So much that I'm just going to let the chapter speak for itself.**

 **I do need to say one thing though. The Pensieve belongs to Hogwarts. It does not belong to Dumbledore. I know there will be some comments about that. This is correct... at least in MY story.**

 **Next chapter: Reactions to Neko!Hermione and Metamorph!Harry. Classes! Meetings with Padma and Parvati... and maybe others.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sure there is some things I possibly missed in all the kerfuffle of discussions. If so, then it will be brought up in later chapters.**


	36. Classes and Conversations

**Chapter 36  
Classes and Conversations**

 **Author's Note: I am changing the 2** **nd** **Year Gryffindors class schedule very slightly for this story. According to the HP Lexicon, in canon, Potions, Herbology, and DADA takes place on Mondays. I'm changing Herbology to Transfiguration for the simple reason that I want to have both of the new Professor classes in one single chapter. So it will be Potions, then Transfiguration, then DADA after lunch. Along with the chronology of classes, the Houses that Gryffindor has each class with might be different than in the book. This is for story-line sake more than anything.**

 **This is a VERY long chapter! The longest of the story so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Monday, January 4** **th** **, 1993 – Early Morning**

Early in the morning of the first day of classes, after a round of passionate sex and separate showers, Harry and Hermione were preparing to leave their Quarter's when Headmistress McGonagall's house-elf met them in the sitting room.

"Madam McGonagall has asked me to give you a letter, Harry Potter, sir," Sasha said.

Harry took the small slip of parchment when Sasha offered it to him. He thanked the elf, and looked at the letter.

 _Mr._ _Potter,_

 _I have something very important to speak to you about. However, I know you will be very busy today between your classes, schoolwork, and your meeting with the Patils. Instead of coming to my office at a time of my choosing, I would be happy to visit your Quarters. Please give your choice of time to Sasha, and I promise to be there._

 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry summarized the letter to Hermione, then turned to Sasha.

"She just spoke to me last night," Harry said, "What does she have to tell me that she couldn't tell me then?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say, sir," Sasha said.

Harry expected that, of course. He nodded and turned to Hermione. "What do you think? Best time to meet Headmistress McGonagall?"

"Well, we have plans to meet the Patils today," Hermione said, "And Padma is going to move in here with us. I suppose she could move in this afternoon after classes, but..."

"But...?" Harry urged her on.

"Whatever the Headmistress wants to tell you could be for your ears only, Harry," Hermione said.

"I would tell you whatever she tells me, you know," Harry said.

"I know that," Hermione said, smiling, "But would you tell Padma?"

Harry frowned and pondered that. He barely knew Padma. Sure he wanted to get to know her since she was his future Betrothed, but it was too early in their relationship for her to know private information.

"I suppose it would depend on what it is," Harry said, "But probably not."

"Well, either we meet with Padma and Parvati this afternoon," Hermione said, "And explain to Padma that Headmistress McGonagall wants to meet us in here sometime today. Or we meet with Headmistress McGonagall this afternoon after classes, and the Patils after dinner."

"We've already had to delay our meeting with Padma and Parvati," Harry said, "and Headmistress McGonagall did seem to understand in her letter that I'd be busy. So... how about we invite McGonagall up here sometime after dinner, and suggest Padma meet with her friends, or go to the library?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and turned to Sasha. "Sometime after dinner this evening."

"I will inform Madam McGonagall of your decision," Sasha said, "Expect a message from Madam McGonagall or myself before dinner. Would you like me to serve you breakfast in here, as per usual?"

"No, Sasha," Harry said, "I think we're going to take most of our meals in the Great Hall from now on. You're excused. Thank you."

Hermione thanked Sasha as well, and the elf vanished in a _pop_! Harry and Hermione shouldered their knapsacks, then headed out of their Quarters. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Great Hall. As soon as they stepped inside, a buzz of murmurs and whispers, and students staring at them met them. Harry and Hermione ignored it, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to Parvati once again.

"Sorry our plans were interrupted last night," Harry said, "What Headmistress McGonagall had to talk to us about was quite important."

"It is alright, Harry," Parvati said, "Halfway through my journey to Gryffindor Tower, I realized last night might not have been the best time to have a meeting anyway. I would have been terribly late for curfew, on the same evening our new Headmistress lectured us on that very thing. Wouldn't have been very smart of me."

Harry chuckled. "Hermione and I figured that out for ourselves last night. We basically said the same thing to Headmistress McGonagall. Will you and Padma please meet Hermione and I in the Entrance Hall around three-o-clock? We'll have the meeting then."

"Sure," Parvati said, "Sounds good to me. I'm sure Padma will agree too."

Harry smiled and started piling food on his plate.

"Has anything interesting happened in Gryffindor Tower since last night?" Hermione asked Parvati.

"Regarding your... new appearance?" Parvati asked, cautiously.

"I like to refer to it as a lifestyle," Hermione said, smiling.

Parvati smiled approvingly. "A nice, positive way to look at it. That's wonderful, Hermione. The only developments I've heard is from Lavender."

Both Harry and Hermione glanced at Lavender across the table. She sighed and smiled at Hermione.

"I'm just confused as to why you're no longer sleeping in our dormitory, Hermione," Lavender said.

"I'm afraid that is too personal to explain, Lavender," Hermione said, "Just know that both Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall suggested I have my own private Quarters."

"Okay," Lavender said, and looked at Harry, "Then why are you no longer living in Gryffindor Tower?"

"I've recently become a Lord," Harry explained, "I was given a choice to reside in my own Quarters, known as the Lord's Quarters, and I took it. Something happened over break between Hermione, Ron Weasley and I, and Ron has been forbidden to speak to us."

"Or even be near us," Hermione said, "Which is why he's sitting with his brothers."

"As such, I can't exactly sleep in my own dormitory," Harry said, "Hermione and I are living in the same Quarters, because I've recently named her as Vassal to the House of Potter. Minus the whole 'servitude' thing, which is completely unnecessary."

Lavender nodded. "That sounds like as good a reason as any. So, Hermione... being a Neko must be so fascinating! I didn't think I'd ever met one! You might be the only one in Great Britain! So what's it like?"

"Lavender!" Parvati said, in a scolding tone, "We have Defense with Professor Lockhart today, and he's promised to teach us about Nekos. I think it would be better to discuss it with him instead."

"I agree," Harry said, "And if what he doesn't tell us is satisfactory, I'm sure Hermione would be happy to answer some questions."

"I'd be happy to answer them as long as they aren't too personal," Hermione said. "But only after Professor Lockhart finishes his lessons on the subject. I, too, am very interested in what he has to say about it."

"Unfortunately, his class isn't until this afternoon," Lavender said. "Ooh, but we have Potions and Transfiguration this morning! We'll be the first students to get to experience the new Professor's classes!"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'm sure they'll be brilliant.'

* * *

 **Monday, January 4** **th** **, 1993 – Morning**

When Harry and Hermione neared the Potions classroom in the dungeon, they were rather surprised when a voice called Harry's name. Daphne Greengrass was standing alone a few yards from the classroom.

"I think I know what you're wanting to talk to me about Daphne," Harry said, as he and Hermione walked over to her, "Meet Hermione and I in the Entrance Hall at three-o-clock this afternoon, and we'll discuss it."

"How do you know what I wanted to talk about?" Daphne demanded.

"Your father's letter," Harry said, "He warned me that you would want to talk to me as soon as possible. As it turns out, I am already going to talk to someone else about the very same subject, and you're welcome to join us."

"The 'very same subject'? I doubt it!" Daphne snorted; then her eyes widened, "Unless... you're telling me I'm not your only -"

"Nope," Harry said. "Your father didn't tell you?"

Daphne huffed and shook her head. "Fine. Three-o-clock in the Entrance Hall. See you there."

Harry nodded. Without another word, Daphne walked off toward the Potions classroom. After allowing Daphne a bit of space between them, Harry and Hermione then headed toward the classroom. When they arrived, they looked around for a pair of empty seats. They soon realized that the only two vacant seats in the Gryffindor section were separate. Ron was sitting at one desk by himself, and Neville was sitting at another by himself.

When Harry saw Professor Tonks, he had an idea. He motioned for Hermione to follow him, and walked up to the new Potions Professor, who was writing on the chalkboard. She smiled when she saw him and Hermione.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger?" she asked; "Wait... do you want me to call you Mr. Potter, or Lord Potter?"

"Mr. Potter, ma'am," Harry said.

"Of course," Professor Tonks said, "Now how can I help you?"

"Did Professor McGonagall talk to you about our recent issues with Ron Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes, she did fill me in," Professor Tonks said, "She told me, and my fellow staff, that Mr. Weasley was supposed to be separated from the two of you – with a fair bit of distance."

"Yes," Harry said, "And as you can see, he is sitting alone at a table. The only two free spots are at two different desks, which means -"

"One of you would have to sit with him if the situation continued," Professor Tonks said, nodding, "I had intentions to separate Gryffindors and Slytherins, but doing so would keep Mr. Weasley near the two of you."

She turned and looked around at the students. Then she smiled.

"Attention students," Professor Tonks said, "Before we begin, I have a couple of seating arrangement changes. Theodore Nott, please sit with Tracey Davis. Daphne Greengrass, will you please sit with Neville Longbottom? I believe your two families are in an Alliance. I think we can trust the pair of you to get along."

Daphne and Neville exchanged glances, and Daphne shrugged and nodded, then stood and crossed the room.

"Ronald Weasley," Professor Tonks said, "Please sit with Blaise Zabini."

"What?!" Ron squawked. "You expect me to sit with those Snakes?!"

"First Strike, Mr. Weasley!" Professor Tonks said loudly, but calmly, "That is a warning and twenty-five points from Gryffindor."

"For what?!" Ron demanded.

"Derogatory use of a House name," Professor Tonks said, still calmly, "Headmistress McGonagall clearly mentioned that last night during the Feast."

"Yeah," Ron said, "and I also remember that all House Points will be challenged at the end of every day. I guarantee this one won't stand. It is hardly fair!"

"Whether or not you're correct, that isn't the issue at this moment," Professor Tonks said, "I've asked you to sit with Mr. Zabini. Do as I say, Mr. Weasley, or I will be speaking with the Headmistress about this. I'm sure you don't want another strike."

Ron grumbled and stood. He picked up his knapsack, and walked over to the Slytherin side of the room. He sat down next to Zabini, and did his best to ignore the boy.

"Please be seated at the empty desk Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Professor Tonks instructed.

Harry and Hermione thanked their new Potions Professor quietly, then walked over to the empty desk and sat down.

"Good morning, students," Professor Tonks said, "As you can see on the blackboard, my name is Andromeda Tonks. I am the new Hogwarts Potions Mistress, but the common term is 'Professor'. So I ask you to call me 'Professor', 'Professor Tonks', or 'ma'am. Allow me to tell you a bit about myself. For starters, I was a student in Slytherin several years ago. By the time my predecessor, Severus Snape, had entered Hogwarts, I had already finished my education and left Hogwarts to officially begin my new life. The summer after I left Hogwarts, I married a wonderful man by the name of Ted Tonks, and have been happily married to him ever since."

Across the classroom, Draco Malfoy scoffed loud enough that Harry could hear it. Professor Tonks stared at him with raised eyebrows, but said nothing. Draco, however, wilted slightly in his chair, looking less menacing then he had been a moment ago.

"About a month after my wedding," Professor Tonks continued, "I applied for the post of Potions Mistress at Brighton Auror Academy and was accepted. Now, I know only a year of teaching doesn't sound too impressive. I would have taught at the Academy for much longer, however, those plans were interrupted. However, it was a happy, wonderful interruption. I was pregnant with my daughter, Nymphadora. Yes, the same Nymphadora who is now an Apprentice Professor in the Transfiguration post.

"After some years of being a stay-at-home Mum, I applied for a job again. The job I applied for was the Potions post here at Hogwarts. However, Severus Snape was chosen instead. So I applied to be a Healer at St. Mungo's, in London, and was accepted. I've been a Healer all these years, until just very recently. But now I am at my dream job of being the Hogwarts Potions Professor. And here I am."

Professor Tonks smiled and allowed this information to settle in.

"My daughter, Nymphadora," she continued, "has been a student here at Hogwarts for the past seven years, finishing up just last June. At least once a week for seven years, I received a letter from my daughter with complaints about Severus Snape. However, while I love and trust my daughter to have told me the truth about Severus Snape when it came to teaching this class, I believe I will need a second opinion. Or rather... several second opinions.

"I want to hear your opinion – each and every one of you. I want to hear about Severus Snape. I want to hear about how he taught this class. I want to hear about what you learned. How did your classes go? Tell me about those practical lessons where you brewed Potions. Tell me about the lectures Severus Snape spoke about."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. When did Snape lecture them about Potions? Their silent reactions were shared from several students around the classroom. Professor Tonks noticed this.

"Whether it be praises about Severus Snape's teaching abilities," she continued, "Or whether it be rants and complaints. I want to hear it. Let me know what your curriculum has been like the past year and a half. Anything you felt was too complicated? What do you feel Severus Snape _should_ have taught you? Let me hear it.

"No... no, scratch that. I don't want to _hear_ it. I want to _read_ it. That is your assignment today. By the end of class, I want an essay from each of you describing, in your own words, everything I just discussed. Any questions?"

"Is this for a grade?" Malfoy asked.

"Probably not," Professor Tonks said, "But it is mandatory anyway. Here is your chance to complain about Severus Snape. I'm sure you've all had complaints, most of which haven't been heard. My ears and eyes are open to you. Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville, who had raised his hand, lowered it. "Will – er – will we – uh – get in t-trouble for complaining about – um – Professor Snape?"

"Severus Snape is no longer your Professor, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Tonks said, "You don't need to call him that. In fact, at this moment, he is likely staring at the ceiling of his prison cell in Azkaban. Whatever you write down likely won't come close to the reasons he is sitting in Azkaban. So, no... you won't get in trouble for complaining about him. Any other questions? Mr. Nott?"

"How long does the assignment have to be?" Theodore Nott asked.

"That is completely your choice," Professor Tonks replied, "It could be six inches. It could be eighteen inches. It could be much longer. I am not interested in quantity, Mr. Nott. I'm interested in _quality._ Miss Granger?"

"What will you do with the information?" Hermione asked.

"For starters, I hope to create a curriculum from it for the rest of the term," Professor Tonks replied.

"You don't have a curriculum for us?" Malfoy asked. "Isn't that supposed to be part of your job – to create the curriculum? Yet you're asking us to do it for you?"

"I could follow my predecessor's curriculum, but something tells me it won't pass my approval," Professor Tonks replied. "I'm giving all of you a chance to create your own curriculum. Come on now! What do you want me to teach? In the past year and a half, what Potions have you been yearning to work on? Which ones were you hoping would be the next brew that Snape announced? And it just never happened!

"I also want to know how I can improve your lessons. How I can make them better? Headmistress McGonagall said it perfectly yesterday, when she spoke of every new Head of Hogwarts hoping to improve on what the past Head did. I am doing the same here. Hoping to improve on what my predecessor did. But I need _your_ help to tell me exactly he did. Enough questions. Take out writing material. I am eager to read everything you have to say! When you're finished, you may relax and talk to your neighbors around you. But only if they've finished their assignment, and you may not move elsewhere to do so."

At once, the Gryffindor and Slytherin second years retrieved writing material from their belongings and started writing the assignment. Of the hour-and-half of time remaining in class, it took well over an hour for Harry and Hermione to finish their assignments. By the time he had finished, Harry had written nearly eighteen inches worth of a rant about Severus Snape, his lessons, his teaching style, and his curriculum. Hermione, however, had written nearly twice that length! Harry was quite surprised, but also impressed. Was she simply being descriptive with what she had to say? Or did she have to say much more than he had. He wasn't sure, because he was quite sure he had said quite a lot about Severus Snape.

There was about twenty minutes left in class after Harry and Hermione handed in their assignments. Professor Tonks simply smiled, and gave them permission to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"You certainly wrote plenty," Harry commented, as he and Hermione sat down, "I wrote a good amount, but yours was nearly twice as long! Exactly how much ranting about Severus Snape did you do?"

"I don't rant!" Hermione huffed.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked at her.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. About half of it was – as you called it – ranting. Even though it wasn't ranting. Because I don't rant. The rest of it was suggestions for Potions to brew. Can you imagine the types of medical and health Potions we could make, even at a second-year level? How many of those potions could be simple to brew, but could be quite helpful! Professor Tonks could spend the whole term on that subject alone!"

"So you suggested medical potions?" Harry asked.

"Among other types," Hermione admitted. "Really, when you think about what Snape's curriculum was, it was just silly! Half of the class failed half of those assignments because they belong in lessons meant for maybe third or fourth-year levels! And yet he made us brew them during our first and second years. Although, I imagine we'd do a lot better at some of those assignments if he had dedicated more time to lectures!"

"Lectures are boring, though," Harry said.

"You're basing that on the droll that Binns talks about," Hermione said, with a small smile, "Potion lectures could be really, really useful and important! Especially if they're guides to help us with Potion brewing. I'm sure half of Professor Tonks' lessons will be lectures, given that is something she mentioned."

Harry simply nodded, finding no arguments on that.

With about a minute left in class, Professor Tonks stood and gathered everyone's attention.

"Today's class is about to end," she said, "There are a few of you who have not turned in your assignments. If you would turn them in now. I will read all of your essays, and we will spend our next class discussing everything you have written."

Those students, including Ron, who hadn't turned in their assignments yet stood and walked up to Professor Tonks' desk. When the bell ended, Harry and Hermione already had their knapsacks on their shoulder, and left as soon as they were excused.

"So what did you think?" Hermione asked Harry, as they headed in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

"That was by far the best Potions lesson we've ever had," Harry said, "And Professor Tonks hasn't even taught us anything yet."

Hermione laughed. "I very much look forward to when it comes time for a proper class. But, yes, I heartily agree. Transfiguration's next. So I suppose we'll get to see how Remus teaches."

"And perhaps Dora, as well," Harry said, "Outside of Metamorph lessons, I mean. However, something tells me we might have a similar lesson to the one Professor Tonks conducted."

"Essays on class lessons, teacher behavior, and the curriculum?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes," Harry said, nodding. "I have a good feeling there will be less ranting in this essay on my end, however."

Hermione chuckled, and once again agreed with her boyfriend. Ten minutes later, the young couple stepped into the Transfiguration classroom. Knowing that Ron wouldn't likely sit anywhere near the front row, Harry and Hermione chose to sit at two neighboring desks at the front row. Parvati and Padma Patil sat behind them in neighboring desks.

"Lord Potter," Padma said in a low voice.

Harry turned around in his chair and looked at Padma. "What's with the formal greeting, Padma?"

"Sorry," Padma said, blushing, "Father's instructions. I'm to address you as such unless you tell me differently."

"Well, I'm telling you differently," Harry said, "You can call me Harry."

"Thank you, Harry," Padma said, smiling, "We'll both be in the Great Hall at three-o-clock."

"I should warn you," Harry said, in a voice just as low, "we won't be alone. Daphne Greengrass will be joining us."

Padma raised one eyebrow, but then she simply nodded. "My father informed me that she was also involved in the... arrangement we're involved in."

Harry merely nodded, knowing Padma didn't want to use the word 'betrothal' in front of the rest of their fellow students.

"Daphne will join us to discuss the arrangements as well," he said.

"I look forward to it," Padma said.

Harry smiled. He glanced at Parvati, who was simply looking at him, with the appearance that she was deeply in thought. Harry then saw Ron walk into the room. Ron looked at him for merely a moment, before glaring at him. Harry glared back, and Ron's expression wilted. He looked away from Harry, and sat down at the back row of desks, next to Seamus and Dean. Harry turned back in his seat. Remus was writing his and Dora's names on the blackboard. Dora was sitting in a chair beside Remus' desk. When she saw Harry looking at her, she winked at him. He smiled and nodded as a greeting.

"Apprentice Professor Tonks," Professor Lupin said, "Would you please take roll-call so we can get to know everyone's names here, and make sure there is no truants?"

"Yes, Professor," Dora said.

Dora stood, grabbed a clipboard and quill from Remus' desk. She spent the next couple of minutes calling everyone's name. When their name was called, the student simply said 'here', as they usually had done with Headmistress McGonagall. By the time Dora was done, Remus was sitting on the front edge of his desk. As Dora sat back down after finishing, Remus thanked her and turned to his students, smiling at them.

"Good morning, students," Remus said, "My name is Remus Lupin, but you may call me 'Professor Lupin', 'Professor', or 'sir' whilst in class. My colleague is Apprentice Professor Nymphadora Tonks. Such a term is quite a mouthful, so she has given you permission to call her 'Dora'. During most of the lessons, it will myself who will be in charge. However, if there are ever days when I am ill, Dora will be my substitute.

"I see we have Gryffindors and Ravenclaws here in this class. Because Headmistress McGonagall has also given me the honor of making me the Head of Gryffindor, I suppose it might be redundant to say that I was a Gryffindor while a student here. But it might also interest some of you to know that the Sorting Hat considered placing me in Ravenclaw. So judging on houses alone, I think we'll get along quite nicely, won't we?"

Remus smiled when several of the students, including Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Much of the past decade or so," Remus said, "I've done my fair share of teaching students. Some which were your age, and some much younger – far younger than Hogwarts allows. The first half of my teaching career, I taught at various Muggle primary schools, and one secondary school. Obviously I wasn't teaching any magical subjects, but my experience as a teacher was important. I then moved on to tutoring students, both Muggle and magical. While I have no official history of teaching Transfiguration, Headmistress McGonagall hired me because she knows from personal experience that I have much knowledge in the subject. She should know, because she was my Professor, of course."

Remus let that information settle, then turned to Dora. "Dora, would you like to formally introduce yourself to the class?"

"Yes, Professor," Dora said, then turned to the class, "As Professor Lupin said, you may call me 'Dora'. I'm not a big fan of my full first name, and I'd likely hex you if you call me it."

Remus cleared his throat. Dora merely grinned and winked at the class, which made the students chuckle.

"Your new Potions Mistress, Professor Tonks, is my mother," Dora said, "Last June, I completed my seven years of education here. I had three dreams after I left this place. The first was to take a well-deserved holiday to some nice locations around the world. I did that, and had lots of fun. The other two dreams had to do with my career. I wanted to be either an Auror or a Professor. I figure neither job has to be exclusive. I could be a Professor, _then_ an Auror, or vice-versa. When Headmistress McGonagall offered me the Apprentice post, I heartily accepted. Obviously, unlike Professor Lupin, I have little to no teaching experience. But that is what being an Apprentice is for. I'm here to learn, just like all of you. But for me, I am learning to be a Professor.

"As Professor Lupin said, you may find that I could be your substitute from time to time. If that comes up, then I'm sure we'll have loads of fun. And as I hinted during the feast, I'll show you some cool things about myself. I am a Metamorphmagus."

Dora changed her nose into a pig snout, and turned her hair an assortment of colors. This made most of the students laugh and applaud. Dora grinned, then returned to her former appearance.

"During one of those days I'm a substitute," Dora said, "I'll teach you all about Metamorphmagi. For now, I turn the floor back to Professor Lupin."

"Thank you, Dora," Remus said, "For our first class, you're going to have a fairly easy assignment. You see, I need a bit of help with my curriculum for this term. And that is where you come in..."

Harry and Hermione exchanged smiles. They both knew they were right with their predictions. Much like Professor Tonks in Potions, Remus had given them basically the same assignment. An essay in which they had to describe Professor McGonagall's lessons, her teaching style, the curriculum they had learned over the past year and a half, and what they wanted to learn over the next term. Once again, Harry and Hermione were finished with their assignments in about an hour. Dora happily collected their assignments when they were finished, and left them to their own devices.

* * *

 **Monday, January 4** **th** **, 1993 – Afternoon**

During lunch, there were, once again, little reaction to Hermione's Neko appearance. There were murmurs, whispers and stares amongst students, but nothing that reached Harry's ears. Hermione might have heard some of it, due to her enhanced hearing abilities, but she made no mention or reaction if she had. None were directed at her, so they weren't too troubling. Harry had not done anything to show off his abilities since the Feast the previous evening, so there was very little discussion about him being a Metamorphmagus. He wondered if most of the student body had forgotten, instead focusing on Hermione's new lifestyle. But he didn't think himself that lucky.

The only real interesting thing about lunch was that Ron had attempted to sit in the vicinity near Harry and Hermione. However, Headmistress McGonagall was having lunch at the same time, and had instructed Ron to sit with the first years instead, who were also there for lunch. Ron was fuming through lunch, and doing everything he could to avoid talking to the first years, though Colin seemed intent on striking up conversation with him. Harry hadn't thought Ron had ever eaten lunch so fast before leaving the Great Hall with still half-an-hour to go before the next lesson.

The third and final lesson of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. The very start of class turned out to be interesting for Harry before class had even started. Susan Bones had placed a strip of parchment on his desk before walking off to join her fellow Hufflepuffs. Harry picked up the strip of parchment and read it.

 _Lord Potter,_

Please meet Hannah Abbot and myself after Defense class. We would like to speak to you about something very important.

Susan Bones

Harry showed the letter to Hermione, before pocketing it.

"What do you think?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Didn't you tell me both Susan and Hannah are from Houses that are allied with yours?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "They're part of the Great Alliance."

"Maybe it has to do with that," Hermione said, "Class ends at half-past-two. As long as the conversation is short, we'll have time to get to the Entrance Hall to meet Daphne and the Patils at three. Even if we have to talk with them en route to the Entrance Hall."

Harry nodded, and was about to reply, when the door at the front end of the room opened. Having had been in the adjoining room earlier that year for a detention, Harry knew that it was the Defense Professor's office. Professor Lockhart stepped out from his office and moved in front of his desk.

"No need to take any of your books out today, students," Lockhart said, "What I will be teaching you over the next few classes has nothing to do with any of my books. _Yet!_ I simply haven't gotten around to writing the book. So you're getting quite the privilege here. I am thrilled to announce that your lesson for the next couple of weeks will be on the subject of _Nekos_!"

Lockhart smiled in Hermione's direction, showing off his blinding white teeth. A few of the students around the classroom snickered, though Harry wasn't sure whether or not they were snickering at Hermione or Lockhart.

"As Headmistress McGonagall explained last night at the wondrous Feast," Lockhart continued, "Our dear Miss Hermione Granger here is now a Neko. Headmistress McGonagall informed me that Miss Granger's predicament was caused by an unfortunate accident. She has asked me not to provide the details of the accident, however. She fears that innocent students could tragically fall victim to Miss Granger's predicament. I happen to agree with her. I also happen to agree with another message the Headmistress asked me to pass along. Please do not harass Miss Granger about how she wound up becoming the Neko you see before you. Though she is a brilliant student, Miss Granger is not your teacher. It is up to _Magical Me,_ Gilderoy Lockhart, to teach you all about the fascinating Neko!"

An hour later, Harry followed a fuming Hermione out of the DADA class. Her cat-ears were flattened against her hair, and her tail was slapping the floor, while it fluttered around angrily.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"Can't believe him," Hermione growled. "Nothing he said was even close to information I read in my book-"

"Hermione," Harry tried again.  
 _  
_"It is almost as if he made everything up!" Hermione muttered, "Fiction! That was utter fiction! I wonder how many of his other books are also fiction!"

"Hermione!" Harry said loudly.

"WHAT?!" Hermione growled out with a hiss.

"Susan and Hannah are waiting for us," Harry said, nodding to the two Hufflepuff girls who were standing nearby looking at Hermione.

He decided it was not prudent to also mention the rest of their classmates who were also looking at Hermione. They were either staring at her flattened cat-ears, or her tail which was expressing her anger as much as her words. Harry sighed, knowing news of Hermione's behavior would be all over the castle by dinner.

Hermione's ears slowly returned to normal and her tail stopped moving. She seemed to realize nearly all of their classmates were staring at them.

"Get a move on, everyone," Susan said, "It is impolite to stare."

Ron glared at Harry and Hermione as he gave them a wide berth and followed most of their classmates down the corridor. Only Susan, Hannah, and Parvati remained behind.

"You're still planning to meet with my sister and I, right?" Parvati asked Harry.

"Of course," Harry said, "Three-o-clock in the Entrance Hall. We'll be there."

"I'll go find my sister then," Parvati said.

Parvati smiled then walked off. Susan gazed at her curiously, before she looked back at Harry.

"It seems you're rather busy today, Harry," Susan said, "Our conversation can wait."

"No, it is alright," Harry said, "If we walk while we talk, Hermione and I won't be late for our other meeting. We'll probably be early in fact."

"Okay," Susan said, "Um... before we begin. Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione glared toward the direction of the Defense Classroom. "I'm starting to doubt everything I know about Gilderoy Lockhart. Everything he talked about Nekos in there was... well, fiction!"

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked, as the four students began walking off down the corridor.

"I've spent the last few days reading a factual book on Nekos to familiarize myself with my new lifestyle," Hermione said, "Everything Lockhart told us went against what the book said. Remember how he talked about how he spent a week at a Neko colony so he could research them for a new book?"

"Yeah," Susan said.

"Only a select few humans are welcome inside Neko colonies," Hermione said. "The only humans allowed are those involved in serious romantic relationships with one of the Nekos who lived there. If Lockhart visited to research a book..."

"Maybe they allowed him inside because he's a famous author?" Hannah suggested.

"Or he had a Neko girlfriend," Susan said, grinning.

"I highly doubt it is the latter," Hermione said, "He would have mentioned it. Also, most Nekos mate for life. As for the former, they wouldn't have allowed him inside. Neko colonies are _very_ private. Also most humans aren't allowed in fear that they'd try to harm the young Nekos. Young Nekos – those even younger than me – have a history of being kidnapped by humans for... disgusting purposes. Lockhart would have been turned away immediately, and if he refused, he would have been seriously maimed and injured, if not killed. Yet he says he spent a week in a Neko colony. It is just unheard of!"

"That's just one point he made," Hannah said, "What about the other topics?"

"If everything he said is true, then the book I read is fiction!" Hermione said, "Which is impossible, because I've already been experiencing things mentioned in the book. If Lockhart's story is fiction... then..."

"It makes you wonder how many of the actual books he has written are fiction," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I need to read those books again and really pay attention to details. It will give me something to do for Defense class instead of that stupid piece of homework he gave."

"You're not doing the assignment?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I'm not going to write fiction!" Hermione growled, her ears flattening again.

Harry merely gave her an apologetic expression. He realized he needed to change the subject.

"So... what did you want to talk to us about, Susan, Hannah?" he asked the Hufflepuffs.

Susan and Hannah looked at each other. After they appeared to have a silent conversation amongst themselves, Susan sighed and looked back at Harry.

"We wanted to apologize," Susan said.

"Apologize?" Harry echoed.

"I'm sure you remember what happened during the first meeting of Lockhart's Dueling Club," Susan said, "You spoke Parseltongue to that snake Malfoy summoned during your duel with him. Everyone thought you had ordered the snake to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley. And then soon after, Justin was Petrified. So everyone thought you were the Heir of Slytherin."

"Finch-Fletchley's attack was just the icing on the cake," Hannah said, ""Everyone knows that Slytherin was a Parselmouth, so of course when they heard you speak it, Harry, they decided you were Slytherin's Heir. By the time we got back to the Hufflepuff Common Room that day, everyone had been talking about how you're the Heir of Slytherin."

"Hannah and I didn't know what to believe," Susan said, "We were being very cautious because – well – our families are in an Alliance with yours. But after Justin got attacked, Ernie MacMillan – his family is also part of the Great Alliance – he cornered the both of us, and convinced us that you were behind it all."

"He – um – also told us," Hannah said, slowly, then hesitated and exhaled, "he told us that if you were this Dark wizard who had opened the Chamber of Secrets, then obviously you had betrayed your Grandfather's Great Alliance, and that we should just inform our families and withdraw our Houses from the Alliance."

"He backed it up," Susan said, "with saying you had done nothing to cement your part in the Great Alliance since you came to Hogwarts."

"That's not my fault!" Harry exclaimed, "I knew nothing about the Great Alliance until I was told during Christmas Break!"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Why didn't one of the Children of the Great Alliance confront Harry and talk to him about it. It would have been known then."

Susan and Hannah looked at each other in surprise.

"Wish we would have known about it," Susan said, "We could have told you, Harry! Anyway... um... last night, before she left Hogwarts, Auntie Amelia visited me in the Hufflepuff Common Room. She told me that she had discovered the culprit behind the Chamber of Secrets. She wouldn't tell me who it was, but she promised me it wasn't you. Then she told me that I needed to apologize to you."

"It sounds more serious than just a simple apology, Susan," Hermione said.

"It is," Susan said, "It really, truly is. Harry's Grandfather, Charlus Potter – he founded the Great Alliance. He was responsible for bringing in the Houses of Bones, Abbot, and all the other Houses. The Great Alliance is famous for being the most powerful Light Alliance in the Wizengamot in centuries. Falsely accusing the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter of being a Dark wizard..."

Susan shuddered and looked at Harry. "By all rights, you should expel our Houses from the Great Alliance. Hannah and I did nothing to defend you. And Ernie MacMillan was outright accusing you of being a Dark wizard, showing no remorse."

"We could say we're sorry, Harry," Hannah said, "But we both know it may not be enough."

As they neared the Grand Staircase, Harry debated what he should do. Then he decided.

"I'm not going to make a decision today," Harry said, "I'm not going to accept, or reject, your apologies."

"Harry," Hermione said, disapprovingly.

"How many Children of the Great Alliance are in Hogwarts at this moment in time?" Harry asked.

"At least one child from every House in the Great Alliance is currently in Hogwarts," Susan said. "Coincidentally most of us are second-year students. Then there is Luna Lovegood, who is a first year."

Harry nodded. "I'm calling for a meeting next weekend between all present members of the Children of the Great Alliance. I don't know whether it will be Saturday or Sunday, nor what time it will be at. I'll figure that out by the end of the week. We'll have an official meeting. Issues can be voiced, and decisions can be made. When I make up my mind for the exact time of the meeting, I'll try to pass along the message to everyone."

"I like that idea," Susan said, approvingly. "Alright. We'll await your decision until this weekend."

Hannah agreed. The pair of Hufflepuffs said farewell then walked off. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione descended the Grand Staircase toward the Entrance Hall.

"You should have immediately accepted their apologies, Harry," Hermione said, frowning.

"No, I don't think so, Hermione," Harry said, "It would have been very unprofessional. I am now Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. I am the sole remaining member of the House of Potter, the founding family of the Great Alliance. The Great Alliance is my Grandfather's legacy. Immediately accepting apologies from two of my allies who continuously bad-mouthed me – it is not a decision to be made immediately."

Hermione made no reply, and simply looked deep in thought. She was silent as they entered the Entrance Hall. Daphne Greengrass and the Patils were already waiting for them. After some quick greetings, Harry and Hermione lead them back up the Grand Staircase toward the fourth floor.

"You didn't bring your trunk with you?" Harry asked Padma, as they ascended the staircase.

"Of course I did," Padma said, "It is a Shrinking Trunk. Daddy's Christmas present this year. He bought two for Parvati and I."

"Aw, I'm jealous!" Daphne said, "I would love a Shrinking Trunk. Would make carrying the damn thing around so much easier. But why did you bring your trunk with you, Padma?"

"All will be explained shortly," Harry said, "It isn't proper discussion when there could be eavesdroppers at any turn."

Daphne merely nodded and said nothing. Soon, they were all standing in front of the large Griffin statute.

"Hello, handsome," Harry said, "Padma Patil is now a resident of these Quarters. Would you please create a third bedroom? Also, please allow Parvati Patil and Daphne Greengrass entrance. Consider their permission permanent unless otherwise stated."

The Griffin nodded, and side-stepped.

"Did you just call that statute 'handsome', Harry?" Parvati asked, with a light giggle.

"Long story," Harry said, as he led the girls up the stairs, "Let's just say I'm not responsible for that. Anyway, you all now have permission into my Quarters. I wouldn't advise trying to get around the Griffin if you didn't have permission. Nobody has tried to do that yet, and I'm not looking forward to the first attempt."

"If the statute is anything like its real counterpart," Padma said, "I can't blame you."

"Me either," Daphne muttered, "Did I hear that correctly? Did you just say Padma is now a resident of these Quarters?

"All will be explained shortly," Harry echoed what he had said minutes ago; they stepped into the Common Room of the Quarters. "Welcome to the Lord's Quarters – home of myself, Hermione, and now Padma. This is the Common Room, or I suppose 'sitting room' might also be appropriate. There is only one bathroom right now, though I suppose that could change if it becomes necessary. There are now three bedrooms. There's mine, and there's Hermione's..."

He gave a mischievous grin as he looked at Hermione, who rolled her yellow eyes. Then he noticed a new door he hadn't seen before, and pointed to it.

"And I assume that is your new bedroom, Padma," Harry said, "It was literally just created, so I can't tell you anything about it."

"Just created?" Parvati asked, "As in the Griffin statue created it?"

"I suppose the magic surrounding Hogwarts created it," Hermione said, "And the Griffin is just the representative for this room."

"Sit down everyone," Harry said, "It appears we have much to discuss."

Harry and Hermione sat down on one sofa, while the Patil twins took the other sofa. Daphne sat down in one of the chairs.

"Where to begin?" Harry asked, though mostly to himself, "Well, I suppose it begins with my recent visit, during Christmas Break, to Gringotts, where I met my Account Manager and Vault Keeper – the same Goblin has both jobs – for the first time."

"You only met your Family's Account Manager for the first time recently?" Daphne asked, "Good Merlin, Harry. Daddy introduced me to our Family's Account Manager when I was seven. I know you didn't return to the our society until you were eleven, but – well – are you telling me you didn't visit Gringotts until last week."

"I visited Gringotts for the first time on my eleventh birthday," Harry said, "However, I did not meet my Account Manager. It appears it was just a random Goblin who led me to my Trust Vault. When my Account Manager found out, he was pretty upset. I should have met him on my eleventh birthday, but apparently there were powers working against me. So yes, I just met him during Christmas Break. By the time that meeting ended, I had discovered several things.

"First there was my parents' Final Will and Testament which should have been opened over a decade ago. That led to the revelation that Sirius Black wasn't responsible for betraying my parents. It also led to me being Emancipated, which was my parents' wishes. This led me to receiving an Inheritance and Blood Test. And that is where I found I am Lord and Head of two Houses, and Second-in-line to another."

"A possibility of three Houses," Daphne said, "Three separate bloodlines to continue, which would lead to you having to marry more than one witch. Earlier today, you hinted to the fact that you were Betrothed to more than one girl. I know I am one, and..."

She glanced at Padma. "I'm assuming Padma is the other?"

"One of the others," Harry said, "I'm also betrothed to Gabrielle Delacour."

"Three contracts?!" Daphne asked, shocked. "What was your father thinking?"

"From what I've discovered recently," Harry said, "He wanted more children than just me."

Daphne nodded. "So he made contracts with more than one House. And when your parents died -"

"I inherited all three," Harry said, "Correct. Once I was given the title of Lord Potter, all three contracts became active. I was informed of them by my Account Manager, and the notifications of the Contracts were sent to the parents of my Betrothed."

Daphne nodded again. "Daddy told me he received a letter about the Betrothal Contract. That was day he told me I was Betrothed to you. Ever since I was seven, I knew it was possible I was Betrothed to somebody. I just didn't know it was you. Daddy said he would exchange letters back and forth."

"Basically the same for me," Padma said, "Mum and Daddy taught us about Betrothal Contracts when it came to House customs. But they never made any indication that one of us was part of a Betrothal Contract. At least not until the end of December. That was an interesting conversation."

Padma looked at Parvati as she said the last sentence. Parvati frowned and looked at her folded hands in her lap.

"I wasn't very happy when Daddy told us about the Betrothal Contract," she said. "You see, Padma is technically the older sister between us. She was born before first you see. So that made her the eldest daughter. I thought that was so unfair. I mean – you're a Gryffindor, Harry. I'm a Gryffindor! Why wasn't it me?"

Harry blinked. "Did you _want_ to be Betrothed to me?"

Parvati stammered for a moment, before clearing her throat. "I suppose it wouldn't have mattered if it was you or one of the other boys who are Children of the Great Alliance. Padma and I... we grew up with the idea that when we became the proper age, we would be married off to a highborn Indian man ten years older than us, if not twice our age."

"Why would you believe that?" Hermione asked.

"Tradition," Padma said. "Our father is ten years older than our mother. Our mother was barely seventeen when she married Daddy, and became pregnant. She was barely eighteen when we were born. Our mother's sister is the youngest of seven wives, married to a highborn man in India. So we believed we were destined for the same fate."

"Daddy only penned one Betrothal Contract," Parvati said. "A Contract with your father. The House of Patil is a Minor House. The Contract was only made with the hope that a marriage – between a daughter of the Patil House, and the grandchild of the Founder of the Great Alliance – would elevate our House. Unfortunately, because there is only one Contract made, the other daughter – me – is destined to marry a man who already has other wives, because I'm responsible with bringing forth the next generation of _my_ House. That isn't exactly the kind of life I dreamed of."

Parvati sighed and frowned, as she looked at her sister. "I threw such a fit when I realized Padma was Betrothed to you. Like I said – I know you better than she does. We're both Gryffindors! I was being so ridiculous. The contract was made when we were all in nappies! Daddy wouldn't have known if you'd be in the same Hogwarts House as one of us. He decided Padma, because she's technically the older daughter."

"Which is understandable because it is the proper procedure when it comes to penning Betrothal Contracts," Daphne said.

"Exactly," Parvati said.

"So that explains what your father meant when he said you were upset," Harry said.

"He told you that?" Parvati asked; she blushed and huffed. "Of course he did. He's so... _infuriating_ sometimes! I'm not Betrothed to you. Why is my problems your problems?!"

"If – _when_ Padma marries Harry," Daphne said, "You'll still be considered Harry's family. You'll be his sister-in-law."

Unexpectedly, Parvati glared at Daphne.

"Where did you say your bathroom was?" Parvati asked.

Harry pointed a thumb in the direction of the bathroom. Parvati nodded, and as she stood, Harry noticed her eyes were rather misty. Harry frowned as he watched her walk away, then he turned back to Padma.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

Padma sighed. "It is a _very_ long story. One that I'm... not exactly comfortable talking about right now."

"Alright," Harry nodded, "Whenever you feel comfortable to tell me, I'll listen."

Padma smiled weakly. "Thanks, Harry."

"Okay," Daphne said, "So as I understand it, Padma is one of your Betrothed. I get that. But now it appears she is moving in here with you. She brought her belongings with her, and you told that statue create a third bedroom. What's that all about?"

"That would be due to my father," Padma said. "He's got some really... medieval beliefs about marriage. Because I'm Betrothed to Harry, I cannot be involved with any other boy. I can't have a boyfriend, nor can I even have a date with another boy aside from Harry. If a boy behaves anything other than as a friend toward me, I'm not only supposed to inform my father about it, but I have to immediately report it to Harry."

"He's protecting your virtue, isn't he?" Daphne said, with a snort. "Blushing virgin bride on your wedding day?"

Padma blushed. "Not exactly. I'm just not allowed to date other boys in case of accidentally becoming pregnant with a Heir not belonging to Harry. Daddy... doesn't exactly care about blushing virgin bride, just that I'm... not in that type of relationship with anyone _but_ Harry."

"He gave you an open invitation to have a sexual relationship with Harry _before_ your wedding?" Daphne asked.

Padma blushed and nodded shyly. "Yes. And that is all I'm comfortable with saying. I – um – I need to see how my sister is doing."

A couple weeks ago, Harry would have been a stammering, blushing mess at the thought of Padma's father giving his daughter open permission for a sexual relationship with her Betrothed. But now that he was having a sexual relationship with Hermione, it had changed his outlook on such things. Of course, it wasn't as if he was expecting to jump in bed with Padma that night... but in the distant future if it became an option before their wedding...

He shook himself from those thoughts, only realizing then he had been staring at Padma, as she made her way toward the bathroom. He suddenly felt really stupid for thinking about that. He was having a wonderful time experiencing such passionate times with Hermione, and now he was thinking of another woman – no matter whether or not she was his promised future wife – just because she was insinuating sex before marriage was allowed? That made Harry felt dirty... as if he needed to get down on his knees and apologize to Hermione for thinking of such things.

"Huh," Daphne said, "I believe I might actually be jealous."

Daphne's unexpected statement broke Harry from his thoughts. "Huh?"

"One of your Betrothed gets to live with you – at least while you're at Hogwarts – for the next five-and-a-half years," Daphne said. "And I'm Betrothed to you, and I'm still sleeping in my dormitory, and Daddy didn't even give me another option! Harry, I hope you don't mind me asking. But I need to ask before I do anything else. Would you give me permission to make my residence here too, if my father gave me permission?"

"Hold on, Harry," Hermione said, "Something tells me you have other reasons than just jealousy."

Daphne huffed. "You're too smart for your own good, Granger."

" _Hermione_ ," Harry immediately said, "You'll call her by her first name. I don't like when someone only calls us by our last names. It feels like an insult or something."

Daphne unexpectedly blushed. "Sorry. Old habits. But that is exactly what I'm talking about, Harry. I'm a Slytherin. You're not only a Gryffindor, you're _the_ Gryffindor Golden Boy. I'm supposed to look down on you, like the rest of the Slytherins do. When they discover I'm Betrothed to you..."

She shuddered. "No. I need to move here before that happens. I won't be welcome back in the Slytherin Common Room or dormitories when it is discovered."

Harry nodded. "I guess I can understand that. Alright, Daphne. If your father gives you permission, than so do I. In fact, I will also write a letter to your father, to formally invite you to live here."

Daphne smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome," Harry said, "I'd give you the official tour but I think we should wait until Padma and Parvati return. I wonder what's wrong with Parvati."

"Girl issues most likely," Daphne snorted. "You could never hope to understand that."

Hermione laughed. "Actually you might be surprised to find that maybe he could."

Daphne only raised her eyebrows in wonder as both Harry and Hermione started laughing out loud.

* * *

 **A very long chapter finally finished! In fact it is the longest of this story! Over 9000 words!**

 **Harry's meeting with the girls isn't over. It will continue next chapter, however it won't be the start of the next chapter. Next chapter, we go back in time slightly to earlier the same morning, when Amelia Bones and a team confronts Lucius Malfoy. Then Amelia interrogates Peter Pettigrew. Then we return to Hogwarts with a discussion between the Patil twins, the end of the discussion with the girls and Harry... and Harry and Hermione talk with McGonagall about the subject revealed at the end of Chapter 35. Yep. It will probably be another long chapter.**

 **I feel like I need to apologize for the Defense class scene in this chapter. I know many readers were likely looking forward to Lockhart teaching about Nekos. But when I got to that scene, I couldn't figure out a lot to write about it. What could Lockhart teach that I could make up and be fictitious? I wasn't sure. So I just summarized it with Hermione's rant at the end. Just know that it was a pretty bad lesson. Also, there may be questions about the mentioned "Neko Colonies". Yes, it is possible Harry and Hermione could visit a Neko Colony at some point in this story. But it won't happen for quite a while.**

 **So much happened in this chapter. I very much hope you liked it!**


	37. Arrests And Interrogations

**Chapter 37  
Arrests and Interrogations**

 **Author's Note: Bad news. I have decided, upon advisement by one of my reviewers, to split my ideas into two or three separate chapters. So this doesn't have everything in it I promised. This just focuses around Lucius Malfoy, Amelia Bones and Peter Pettigrew. Good news, is that with this change, I was able to publish this much faster than expected!  
**

 **This chapter takes place at the same time as the morning events of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Monday, January 4** **th** **, 1993 – Early Morning**

Lucius Malfoy was relaxing in his favorite chair in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, while drinking from a cup of English tea, and reading through his early morning post as he waited for the new edition of the Daily Prophet. He had woken up only minutes ago to find several scrolls of parchment waiting for him.

He merely skimmed over most of the post. One letter announced the recent engagement between the eldest son of one his allies, and the eldest daughter of of another ally. Another letter was a pregnancy announcement from yet another ally.

There were also three letters from pureblood Houses – all of whom weren't close allies with the House of Malfoy – who were proposing Betrothal Contracts between their daughter, and his son Draco. Lucius rolled his eyes and ripped up all three of those letters. He and Pascal Parkinson had been in talks several times concerning a Betrothal Contract between Draco and Pascal's eldest daughter, Pansy. He had been planning on penning an official contract on his son's thirteenth birthday later that year. He wondered if he should change his plans, and meet with Pascal and complete the contract early, just so he wouldn't be bothered by all the annoying Betrothal offers.

He opened the next scroll to find the letter he had been looking for. He knew his son would be writing about certain things already. He was about to start reading the letter when he heard a noise nearby. He turned his gaze toward the source of the noise and found one of the family house-elves – _Dobby,_ he remembered – carrying a pile of what appeared to be clothes.

"Dobby!" Lucius snarled, "Why have you brought a pile of dirty laundry in here? You know well enough that dirty laundry belongs in the basement for wash!"

"Dobby knows this, Master Malfoy," Dobby said, "Dobby simply wondered if there was any dirty laundry in Master's sitting room."

"I doubt it," Lucius said, then waved a dismissive hand, "But you're welcome to search. Just don't bother me while I read the morning post. Speaking of... has today's edition of the Daily Prophet arrived?"

"No, Master Malfoy," Dobby said.

"When it arrives, I expect it in my possession a moment later!" Lucius said.

"Yes, Master Malfoy," Dobby said.

"Good," Lucius said, "You may return to your chore."

"Yes, Master Malfoy," Dobby repeated.

Lucius huffed. He took another sip of his tea, and started reading his son's letter. There was the expected complaints about the new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, including complaints about the rules she had laid out. Lucius had already informed his son that McGonagall had been voted in as Headmistress, though he hadn't told the boy about the Headmistress' new rules. As much as he loved his son, he got a certain thrill from seeing his son complaining about things he didn't like, or complaining when things didn't go his way. It was good lessons for the boy to find that not everything ever went his way. If he learned anything during his time at Hogwarts, Lucius hoped it would be that lesson more than anything.

Then there was the expected complaint about the new Potions Mistress, Andromeda Tonks – Lucius' sister-in-law. Lucius and his wife, Narcissa hardly ever spoke of her sister, Andromeda. She had made some bad choices years ago, and Narcissa just wanted to forget about her. This dislike for Andromeda had been passed onto Draco, after Narcissa had told him about her.

Lucius had decided against informing both his wife and son of the probability that Andromeda would be Severus Snape's replacement. Draco's complaint that his blood-traitor Aunt was teaching him Potions was entertaining to read. He expected many complaints about Andromeda from his son in the future, and while he would reply to those complaints with comfort and soothing, he would privately smile at the thought of his sister-in-law teaching his son. Potions was an important subject, after all, and Draco was used to Severus Snape giving him good grades even if he had poor work. That would no longer happen with the new Potions Mistress. Something Draco truly needed if he was ever going to learn to to Master the art of Potions.

Then there was the first of the unexpected complaints. His eyes widened at the mention of Harry Potter being a Metamorphmagus. He had never expected such an ability from a boy like Potter. Unexpected... but also interesting. He would ponder on the possibilities of that later. Then there was another complaint involving Hermione Granger. This was nothing unexpected. Draco always complained about the Mudblood Granger, and how she always outperformed him in classes. The unexpected announcement was that Hermione Granger had somehow become a Neko over Christmas Break, and somehow she had been able to keep the secret from all the students who had stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays, including Draco. Another development Lucius would have to ponder. He had never heard of a Mudblood Neko. He looked forward to the possibilities of that.

Then there was another unexpected announcement, and this shocked Lucius greatly. Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and several Aurors and Unspeakables had visited Hogwarts and had taken part in the Start-Of-Term Feast. Madam Bones had announced in front of the whole school that the Chamber of Secrets had been discovered, the monster behind the attacks destroyed! The fiasco had been solved!

Lucius' hands and face went suddenly clammy. He had known about the Chamber of Secrets since his son had written home the day after Halloween a few months ago. It had taken a couple days of research and deep thought before Lucius had realized that the diary was likely involved in the Chamber of Secrets. He had given the bloody diary to Arthur Weasley's one and only daughter, in hopes she'd give it to her father. He hoped her father would, in turn, get in trouble for having something so dangerous. But he realized that the bloody little girl had decided to take the diary to Hogwarts and write in it. Lucius had known there was nothing good with the diary. He just didn't know exactly what. But he _knew_ it was involved with the Chamber of Secrets. The diary was fifty years old, and the last time the Chamber of Secrets had been opened was fifty years ago! It wasn't a coincidence.

If the Chamber of Secrets ordeal had been solved, then Lucius knew he was at risk. The diary would likely be found soon if it hadn't already been found. There was a chance that the Weasley girl – or anyone of those witnesses who had been in Flourish and Blott's that day, including Harry Potter – had figured out that the diary had been given to the Weasley girl by him! When that was discovered –

Lucius' reverie was interrupted by an alarm that usually indicated someone was at the front door. He stood and found that the house-elf, Dobby, was still in the room searching for dirty laundry.

"Dobby!" Lucius snarled, "Find out who is at the front door!"

Dobby dropped the large pile of laundry on the floor, and vanished.

If it was Madam Bones, or Aurors, or someone from the DMLE, then he knew he was already in trouble. He hadn't heard any alarm ward which usually went off at the front gate at the edge of the plot. Which meant that the ward had been disabled. Suddenly the fire which had been roaring in the hearth in front of him suddenly died out. Which could only mean that the Floo Network connected to the fireplace was disabled. A quick attempt at Apparation failed, which meant Anti-Apparation wards had been set.

"Dobby!" Lucius growled, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Dobby appeared a moment later.

"Aurors and DMLE are here, Master Malfoy," Dobby said, "Dobby is sorry, but they barged inside without permission."

Lucius' eyes widened as several Aurors and other members of the DMLE stepped into the room. They were led by Mad-Eye Moody and Amelia Bones. Lucius panicked at the sight of the Aurors, and in a moment of stupidity, he reached in his robes for his wand. Before he could grab it, he was immediately Disarmed, and suddenly he felt himself flying through the air. Luckily his fall was stopped by the very same pile of dirty laundry the house-elf had set down.

"And here I was about to ask you to come quietly, Malfoy," Moody grunted. "That was a very stupid move."

"Lucius Malfoy," Amelia Bones, "You are under arrest. You have been charged under suspicion of involvement with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, which nearly resulted in the deaths of two young Muggleborn students. More charges could be added at a later time. Oh, and I suppose we should add charges for your attempt to flee us."

Lucius growled, picked up a sock that had landed on his chest and threw it away. Suddenly, there was a loud, happy squeal. Lucius turned his attention to the source of the noise and saw the house-elf, Dobby, holding the same sock he had just thrown.

"Master has given Dobby a sock," Dobby said, emotionally, with big fat tears falling down his face, "Dobby is free!"

Before Lucius could do anything, Dobby vanished from the room... and probably far from Malfoy Manor. Lucius growled and turned back to Bones and Moody.

"You lost me my servant!" Lucius snarled.

He reached inside his robes again. He had a mere moment to remember that he had been Disarmed, before everything went dark...

* * *

 **Monday, January 4** **th** **, 1993 – Early Morning**

Amelia Bones shook her head as she looked at the now-Stunned Lucius Malfoy. Moody walked over to Malfoy, and searched the pockets of the man's robes.

Moody snorted. "Don't know what he was searching for. There is nothing there."

"Due to the rage at the loss of his elf, he likely forget we Disarmed him," Amelia said.

Moody snorted. "Probably."

"Madam Bones?" Kingsley Shacklebolt called.

Amelia turned and found Auror Shacklebolt standing in the doorway of the room, with one arm grasped on the arm of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Found Malfoy's wife, as you asked," Shacklebolt said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Narcissa demanded.

"Lady Malfoy," Amelia said, "Your husband is being arrested on several charges. Do you have any intentions on interfering, or are you going to cooperate?"

An odd and unexpected smile crossed Narcissa's mouth. "Take him. And if you need more reasons to arrest him, I can give them. However, I want your promise of complete immunity from Minister Fudge excusing me from any involvement in what you discover."

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "If you provide excellent information, I promise Minister Fudge will grant you complete immunity."

Narcissa stared at Amelia for a moment, before she nodded. "Vanish the large rug in the center of this room. I'd do it myself, but I do not want to be Stunned like my husband."

Moody pointed his wand at the aforementioned rug, which vanished instantly Amelia raised her eyebrows again as she saw what appeared to be a trap door.

"You'll find an assortment of Dark artifacts stored under this room," Narcissa said. "Some of the artifacts are missing, however. They were sold off to Eobard Borgin of Borgin and Burke's."

Amelia nodded as she stared at the trap-door. She ordered a couple members of the DMLE in the room to return to the Ministry and bring back a team to handle the trap-door, and any artifacts they found. She ordered a couple of the Aurors to guard the trap-door, two more Aurors to keep an eye on Narcissa Malfoy during the duration of the visit, and several others to do a thorough search of the Manor for any other dangerous or suspicious items.

"Aurors Moody, Shacklebolt," she continued, "Take Malfoy to the Ministry. Interrogate him. Drain him dry of information. Then place him in one of the high-security holding cells on Level Ten."

Meanwhile, she would also be returning to the Ministry. She needed to meet with Minister Fudge, then she had an interrogation of Peter Pettigrew she had been looking forward to since she woke up that morning.

But first, she needed breakfast. She wondered what the morning special was at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 **Monday, January 4** **th** **, 1993 – Mid-Morning**

Three hours later, Amelia was staring through a one-way spell-proof window into an interrogation room where Peter Pettigrew was currently sitting at a table. Pettigrew was in magic-binding cuffs, and the room had been enchanted with an Anti-Animagus Ward.

Nearly an hour ago, she had met with Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. He wasn't exactly happy to see her, however. The previous evening, she had contacted him at his home, through the Floo Network, and had woken him up from slumber at a late hour of the night. She had informed him about the Chamber of Secrets, that the investigation had been solved, and that Lucius Malfoy was the main suspect. The man was absolutely shocked and quite pale at that revelation. Malfoy was arguably his greatest supporter. He had ordered the man be arrested, and Amelia had promised she'd do it first thing in the morning.

That morning, she had informed Fudge of Lucius' arrest, and Narcissa's request for immunity. Fudge agreed to grant Narcissa Malfoy immunity if her information proved fruitful. After sending a message to Malfoy Manor for the team there to officially begin the investigation on the apparent artifacts, she had made her way to the interrogation rooms. Now she was watching Pettigrew, and letting him stew in his thoughts before she would go in and question him. Minister Fudge had also given her orders about what to do with Pettigrew.

Amelia's reverie was interrupted as, nearby, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of a neighboring interrogation room. Amelia knew Lucius Malfoy was in that room, and had been in there for the past two-and-a-half hours.

"Get anything out of Malfoy yet?" Amelia asked.

"He's still adamant on being bloody stubborn," Moody grunted. "We're going to let him sweat it out for a few minutes."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "I thought he had already been 'sweating it out' for an hour before you went back in there. He still isn't talking?"

Moody huffed and shook his head. Amelia sighed and dug into her robes, then took out her pocket-watch, which she had had in her possession since receiving it from her parents on her seventeenth birthday. She glanced at the time and shrugged.

"Depending on the amount of Dark and illegal artifacts in the hidey-hole under that sitting room," Amelia said, "The team investigating the artifacts should be back within the hour for a report. Let Malfoy sweat it out until the report comes back, then interrogate him again. If he says nothing this time, you have permission to drown him in Veritaserum."

"Amelia," Shacklebolt said, "Anything Malfoy says under -"

"- under Veritaserum is inadmissible in front of the Wizengamot," Amelia finished for the Auror, "I know that, Shacklebolt. However, I have it on good authority that the bloody rule is possibly going to change by this coming weekend."

"'Good authority'?" Moody echoed.

Amelia nodded. "Cornelius let me in on that little piece of information. Next Sunday, the Wizengamot Council will have an emergency meeting to vote in a new Chief Warlock. During the Council meeting, Fudge is going to bring up a vote on the use of Veritaserum in trials. He believes if Veritaserum was legal to use two days ago, Albus Dumbledore would be in laying on a cot in Azkaban now. So... we interrogate Malfoy with Veritaserum today. Then keep him in the holding cells until Monday. If the motion passes -"

"The use of Veritaserum today will be admissible in front of the Wizengamot," Moody said, nodding. "As long as you don't let the Council know Malfoy was interrogated _before_ the motion passed."

Amelia merely shrugged. "Lucius is guilty as sin. You know it. I know it. We just need him to spill."

"I can't argue with that," Moody grunted.

"Of course you can't," Amelia said, "Oh, and if you get anything out of Malfoy about a diary, let me know immediately."

"A Diary?" Shacklebolt asked. "The diary we found last night?"

"Found a lot more information about it since then, Shacklebolt," Amelia said, "Can't say no more than that. It is confidential information. I doubt Malfoy knows exactly what the diary is, but I'm quite sure he has information about it anyway. Since you're free for the moment, Alastor, I want you to join me as I interrogate Pettigrew. I'm not looking for you to question him, though if you have questions, feel free to ask. I just need you there as back-up."

"You're quite adamant on working me hard before my retirement next week, aren't you, Bones?" Moody asked.

"Just letting you know how much we're going to miss you, Alastor," Amelia said, smiling.

Moody snorted. "Are you going to use Veritaserum on Pettigrew? Wait until next Monday to set him in front of the Wizengamot?"

Amelia's smile turned wider, and she dug into her robes and retrieved a vial of Veritaserum.

"I'll only use it if I have to," Amelia said. "Actually, Fudge is hoping it won't be necessary. We're both hoping Pettigrew spills enough legally so we can put him in front of the Wizengamot tomorrow and convict him."

"Tomorrow?" Moody asked, "Weekday trials require only the bare minimum of Council members."

"I'm relying on a quick, guilty conviction," Amelia said, "I just want to see him in Azkaban so I can give Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter the good news they want."

Moody made a noise of agreement. "Right. Let's get this over with. I want to get back in there with Malfoy."

Amelia nodded. "Shacklebolt. Keep an eye on Malfoy. Maybe he'll do us a favor and start squawking out information."

Shacklebolt nodded once. Amelia led Moody into Pettigrew's interrogation room. Amelia took the empty chair across from Pettigrew, while Alastor remained near the door. Amelia removed a folder from her robes, and took a blank piece of parchment and a Dictation Quill from it.

"Testing Dictation Quill," Amelia said.

The quill wrote the three words Amelia said. Amelia waved her wand at the piece of parchment and the words vanished. She took her pocket-watch from her robes and looked at the time.

"It is nine-fifty on the morning of the fourth of January," Amelia said, as the Dicta Quill began to write again, "Interrogation Room B. Interrogator: Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Secondary Interrogator: Auror Alastor Moody. Prisoner is Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

Amelia returned her pocket-watch to her robes and relaxed in her chair as she stared at Pettigrew. Pettigrew was looking down at the table, as he had been doing since Amelia and Moody had entered the room.

"I can't imagine living eleven-plus years as a rat, Mr. Pettigrew," Amelia said, "That is quite impressive. Even more impressive that you spent all that time playing a role as somebody's pet. I saw the cage you called home. I've been trying to imagine being cooped up in that cage for so long – how many hours a day were you in the cage? More than you were free. And your diet. Merlin, Mr. Pettigrew, that must have been horrid. Living in a cage. Horrid food. It is almost as if you had been spending the last eleven years in Azkaban prison – excusing the Dementors, and the fact that you were given some sense of freedom.

"Do you know who else spent eleven years in a cage, Mr. Pettigrew? Sirius Black. The only difference between you and him, is that he is now a free man."

Pettigrew jerked his head up as he stared at Amelia with wide eyes.

"Oops," Amelia said, grinning, "I suppose that must be news to you. I can't imagine a rat gets much opportunity to read the Daily Prophet. Shame. Sirius Black was given a trial on Saturday. He was found innocent. The article about it appeared yesterday in the Daily Prophet. But I can't imagine Ron Weasley being interested in news. So I'm sure he didn't say anything about Sirius Black's newly-found freedom.

"Sirius explained several things during his trial. I give you permission, Mr. Pettigrew, to stop me and speak up when you find something interesting to talk about here. Auror Moody and I are eager to hear it. Sirius' story was pretty amazing. He revealed that when James and Lily Potter offered him the role of Secret Keeper, he refused. Simply because he would be the obvious choice. Who did he suggest instead? You, Mr. Pettigrew. I'm sure you were ecstatic to accept it. I'm sure you were _so delighted_ to betray two people who _trusted you_ , who were your _friends,_ and break the Secret by telling it to Voldemort."

Pettigrew winced visibly.

"Don't like hearing his name?" Amelia asked. "What do you want me to call him? What did you call him? The Dark Lord? Master? I know you're a Death Eater, Mr. Pettigrew. I've already seen the Dark Mark on your arm. Rest easy, Mr. Pettigrew. I can't charge you with being a Death Eater. I can, however, charge you will several other things. And I have already done so. But let's get back to Sirius Black's trial, and what he revealed."

She removed a piece of parchment from her folder. It was word-for-word, Sirius Black's statement from his trial concerning the night he confronted Peter Pettigrew. She read every single word to Pettigrew.

"Pretty ingenious of you," Amelia said. "Accusing Sirius of the crime you committed. Then you committed that horrible crime of slaughtering _twelve Muggles._ Twelve! In the aftermath of the explosion, you cut off your finger, and turned into a rat and escaped. The finger was all that was left of you, as far we knew. That is what you wanted right? For us to find your finger, and believe the rest of you had been blown up in the explosion?

"You're very lucky I was only an Apprentice in the DMLE back then. You're lucky I wasn't allowed on the scene. Because I would have been looking for far more than a finger. I would have been looking for brain matter. Toes. Far more blood than the droplets from a finger. I would have figured it out that you had simply cut off your finger and vanished. And Sirius Black would have told me back then that you are a rat Animagus. I could have put two and two together.

"So you faked your death, and made a journey all the way from that street to Ottery St. Catchpole, where a young boy found you, and took you in from the cold. You decided to pose as their rat. And here's where I have a question. Here's where I need your help. Common garden rats live for three to five years when domesticated. You lived with the Weasleys for eleven. The Weasleys were clueless as to how they had missed that key piece of information.

"But I have a theory. You used Confundus Charms on the Weasleys, probably while they were sleeping, so they wouldn't realize you were living longer than you should have."

"It is a fine theory, Madam Bones," Moody said, "But it brings up the obvious questions. Why did Mr. Pettigrew use Confundus Charms? Why didn't he just slaughter the whole family? He had killed twelve Muggles back in '81. Why didn't he kill the Weasleys?"

"Oh, that's easy," Amelia said, staring at Pettigrew. "He became too codependent on them. I owe that theory to Sirius. He told me he didn't think you'd wind up as someone's pet. You'd be too codependent. But Sirius' time in Azkaban has left his memories fuzzy. Perhaps he forgot how codependent you are in nature, Mr. Pettigrew. You tagged along with James, Sirius and Remus during your school years. The fourth Marauder. The fourth wheel. James, Sirius and Remus – all of whom were far more smarter, far more handsome, and far more popular than you. You latched onto them, because they made you feel good.

"So I can't be surprised that you remained with the Weasleys all these years. You became too codependent on them. And it only led you to get caught."

Pettigrew frowned. Amelia huffed and stood up. She picked up the piece of parchment and Dicta Quill, then ordered Auror Moody to follow her out of the room.

"What's going on, Bones?" Moody asked after shutting the door to the interrogation room. "I thought you were intent on stuffing Veritaserum down his throat. It seems to me you did all the talking in there."

"I got the answers I wanted," Amelia said, "Simply through his expressions and reactions. He thought he was being smart by remaining silent. His expressions betrayed him. I didn't need to ask him questions, Alastor. He confirmed everything I said in there. Between the evidence we have, and Sirius Black's witness statement, Pettigrew's going to Azkaban for a long time. The Wizengamot won't clear him of the charges."

"They cleared Dumbledore, didn't they?" Moody grunted, raising a scarred eyebrow.

"Dumbledore's a wise, cunning and manipulative old man, Alastor," Amelia said. "If Pettigrew's any of those things, he is cunning. But he isn't cunning enough. We have him, Alastor. The Wizengamot won't clear him, especially after clearing Sirius of the charges. Let him stew in the room for a while, believing we're still going back in there. Once you're through with Malfoy, take Pettigrew to a holding cell. And dear Merlin, do _not_ forget the Anti-Animagus enchantments!"

"Of course, I won't forget, Bones!" Moody growled, "Do I look like a rookie to you?"

Amelia laughed, and started walking off away from the interrogation rooms. "I still haven't gotten my invitation to your retirement party, Mad-Eye."

"I ain't having a bloody retirement party, Bones!" Moody growled. "And if anyone gives me one, they're going to regret it as long as they live!"

Amelia laughed again, as she left the interrogation rooms.

* * *

 **I know. This is a relatively short chapter. If I had kept to my plans, it would probably be as long as the last chapter. But I've decided to split up the chapters. Good news, is that I was able to get this chapter up much quicker than I would have if I added the rest into this chapter.**

 **I** ** **decided against showing Lucius Malfoy's interrogation because I wasn't sure what I wanted in it.****

 **What did you think of Dobby's freedom scene?**

 **Next chapter: We return to the Lord's Quarters. Padma and Parvati have a discussion. More discussions between Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and the Patils. And something else happens I don't want to spoil, but I'm sure you'll enjoy.**

 **Meeting with McGonagall, among other things, will be in two chapters.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	38. Breaking The Ice, Part 1

**Chapter 38  
Breaking The Ice, Part 1**

 **Author's Note: Yes, you read that title right. Part 1. This chapter went everywhere and nowhere at the same time. This chapter is absolutely hysterical. This is more of funny and bizarre side of the meeting in the Lord's Quarters. Next chapter we get back to the serious business.**

* * *

 **Monday, January 4** **th** **, 1993 – Mid-Afternoon**

Parvati Patil was currently sitting on the toilet in the bathroom of Harry Potter's private quarters, with teardrops gradually rolling down her cheeks that she did not bother to wipe away. She was too busy feeling all kinds of emotions: sorry for herself, angry at herself and others – including but not limited to her sister Padma, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter – and also upset.

She was upset that she hadn't handled herself better so far during the conversation with Harry. She reasoned that that wasn't completely her fault.

First, she had expected this meeting to take place last night after the feast, when she had been mentally prepared for the conversation she had planned with Harry. But Professor – _no, Headmistress –_ McGonagall's new rules had slapped a Bludger right into those plans. Especially the new restrictions on curfews. She would have definitely _not_ been able to make it back to Gryffindor Tower from Harry's Private Quarters without getting caught last night, and even if she had, the Fat Lady might have outed her rule-breaking anyway.

Then there was the fact that Harry had been sent to Headmistress McGonagall's office with Aurors, Madam Bones, McGonagall, Hermione and _all_ of the Weasley siblings currently in attendance at Hogwarts. Why that happened, she hadn't discovered nor could she begin to fathom the answer. It seemed everything had been working against her last night. She had fallen asleep angry that all the preparation and planning she had done – expecting to use those plans that evening – had gone out the window.

Then there was another contributing factor. She had prepared for the meeting to be between herself, her twin sister, Padma, and Harry Potter. She had _not_ expected Hermione Granger nor Daphne Greengrass to be included! How was she supposed to talk about something as _private_ as her planned conversation was, with two others she had not planned for. It was going to be embarrassing enough talking about it to Harry! Sure, she could kindly request that Hermione and Daphne not be included in that discussion, but there were a couple of problems with that.

The first was predictable. Daphne Greengrass also being Betrothed to Harry was known to her and Padma. Their father had told them that. So it wasn't _too_ surprising for Harry to have invited her to a meeting that was discussing the Betrothal Contracts. She couldn't blame Harry that he was hitting two Bludgers with one Bat (or two birds with one stone, in Muggle tongue) inviting Daphne to the same meeting as Padma.

The second – Parvati couldn't have prepared for that even if she had a _year_ of planning. The revelation the previous evening that Hermione Granger was now a Neko was something Parvati could have never foreseen. She even doubted the Divination Professor, Sybill Trelawney could have predicted that! Hermione wasn't the only student pissed at Gilderoy Lockhart for his pathetic lesson on Nekos earlier that day. One of Parvati Patil's lesser-known secrets was that she had plans to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. When she was growing up, Parvati had loved learning about all kinds of Magical Creatures. Sure, some of them freaked her out more than others. But many were simply so _fascinating!_

Suffice it to say, the mysterious and elusive Neko was one of her _favorite_ subjects to read about and research when she was young. She had dreamed about becoming a Neko, since she was a little girl, and now Hermione Granger – a thirteen year old _Muggleborn –_ was now a Neko! How unfair was that?! Both Headmistress McGonagall and Lockhart had alluded to Hermione having some type of accident which transformed her into a Neko. They were being very hush-hush about it.

Parvati, however, was almost sure she knew how Hermione had become one. What was amazing was that Hermione had achieved the steps needed to become one, then appeared to become one _completely by accident!_ The fact that she had to prepare Polyjuice Potion _herself –_ because it had to be fresh for the transformation to occur – and that she had the knowledge, ability and skill to do so was absolutely amazing. She was envious of Hermione for that factor alone. That Hermione was _foolish_ enough to mistake – and it was a mistake, because her transformation was clearly an accident – a cat hair for a human hair was pretty amusing. Hermione was so smart that she should have joined Padma in Ravenclaw, but she was so _dumb_ to make such a mistake. And that mistake turned her into a creature that Parvati _dreamed_ of being.

That Hermione was a Neko was a very big complication in Parvati's plans, for one simple reason. Parvati was _ninety-nine percent positive_ that Harry Potter was Hermione's mate. Not just her boyfriend but her _mate._ Being a Neko's Mate was serious business. Parvati had read about this during her research. If Harry Potter was Hermione's Mate, then that brought up a lot of complications.

Not just for Parvati, but also for her twin sister Padma, and Daphne Greengrass, as Harry's contracted Betrothed. A Neko mated for life. Basically, Hermione Granger was destined to be Lady Potter, a title that was _supposed_ to be given to either Padma or Daphne, as Harry's contracted Betrothed. Parvati grimaced at that thought. Her father would be severely peeved. She had heard him jokingly call Padma "Lady Potter" just the day before to an embarrassed and blushing Padma. He had planned for her to be Lady Potter. But now it appeared that title belonged to the Muggleborn Neko, Hermione Granger.

Parvati was already dreading the day she and Padma would try to convince her father that both his daughters should marry Harry Potter. She already knew that conversation wouldn't go so well at all. Now adding the fact that her father would be angry that Padma wouldn't be Lady Potter complicated that future conversation to where it would become absolutely impossible.

The tears fell harder down Parvati's face as this thought crossed her mind. She was doomed, she knew. Doomed to watch her sister marry Harry Potter. She was doomed to marry a man who had other wives. Oh, she would be _just fine_ if that man was Harry Potter. But that dream seemed absolutely impossible now.

Daphne Greengrass' earlier statement to her swept through her mind.

 _"If – when Padma marries Harry," Daphne said, "You'll still be considered Harry's family. You'll be his sister-in-law."_

"Fuck you, Greengrass," Parvati muttered under her breath, "Yeah, brag all you want, bitch. You get to marry him, you don't need to parade that I'm destined to be his _sister-in-law._ I'm fucking well-aware of that now."

 _Sister-in-law._ She _hated_ that term. _Sister-wife,_ now there was an okay term. Well, sort of. She would be just fine being a sister-wife as long as she was married to Harry. Even if it meant one of her sister-wives was her actual sister! Being a sister-wife to a group of Indian women – not all of whom may be witches – and married to an older Indian man was not in her dreams or plans.

Suddenly a thought moved to the forefront of her mind. An absolutely delicious, tantalizing thought. She wondered if that plan would work. No, actually she _knew_ it would work. Hadn't she seen the results of that plan already? What made her hesitate was the consequences of the plan. Her father would be absolutely _pissed_ if she went along that plan. To the point where she'd be kicked out of her family. Still, the idea, the plan, sounded pretty good to her. The result would likely mean that she wouldn't have to marry an older Indian man. She'd escape that fate. But would the plan lead to the results she wanted? Something in the back of her mind was telling her _no._

Parvati sighed. It was an excellent plan but one that would have to be given thought. And she would only go through with the plan if her fate as an old Indian man's future wife was close to happening. For now, she would try to go through with her current plans. Yes, even if they were extremely complicating.

She also decided then and there that she _was not_ going to discuss this alternative plan with anyone. Not Padma, not Lavender. Not Harry or Hermione. Nobody. They would definitely not support her plans, at least until she went through with them. Then she could explain her reasoning, and hope that they accepted her. And if they didn't... well, she'd cross that bridge when it came.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the bathroom door open. She gasped in surprise for a mere second then sighed in relief when she saw it was her twin sister, Padma. She then narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Parvati asked.

Padma shut the door behind her, then leaned against it.

"I figured you probably wouldn't be coming out of here until I came in here and got you," she said, "and even then, you wouldn't be coming out until you talked to me."

Parvati huffed but did not argue her sister's point. She _did_ want to talk to her sister.

"What's wrong, sister?" Padma asked.

Parvati didn't reply. She wasn't sure where to begin.

"Can I guess?" Padma asked; Parvati sighed and nodded. "Daphne mentioned the word 'sister-in-law', and soon after, you retreated in here. It isn't too hard to guess, you know. You don't want to be Harry's sister-in-law."

"You knew that already, Padma," Parvati said, "Yes, I want to be Harry's future wife. Of course you know that. We discussed that very topic how many times over the past few days?"

"Only because you wouldn't shut up about it," Padma said, with a grin.

Parvati stuck her tongue out.

"Careful, or I might expect you to do something with that tongue," Padma teased.

Parvati's tongue retreated back into her mouth and she blushed fiercely. Padma chuckled. Then she sighed deeply.

"You know, I was quite shocked you had decided to run off into here, Parvati," Padma said, "Daphne's sister-in-law comment would have been a great opening for you to begin your planned discussion with Harry."

"Are you mental?!" Parvati growled. "I can't discuss that conversation with Hermione and Daphne in the same room as us and Harry!"

Padma raised her eyebrows. "And why not? Daphne is Harry's future wife as much as I am. Why shouldn't she be included in the conversation? And Hermione, she's..."

Padma paused with a frown, and it was easy to see she was trying to figure out how to continue.

"If you believe Daphne should be included in that conversation," Parvati said, "Then Hermione _definitely_ should be included in it."

Padma raised an eyebrow, looking at her questioningly. "Why? She's Muggleborn. I doubt her parents would agree to a Betrothal Contract."

"They don't need to, Padma!" Parvati growled. "She's already destined to be the future Lady Potter!"

Now both of Padma's eyebrows were raised. "What makes you say that? Okay, there's a possible chance that those two are dating. I'll give you that one, if that is what you think. But how long will that last? Harry's betrothed to _three_ girls, Parvati. Considering Hermione's Muggle upbringing, I highly doubt she would agree to be included in a polygamous marriage."

"Oh, Padma, you really should have listened to me over the years when I talked to you about Magical Creatures," Parvati said.

Padma snorted. "We've discussed that to death, Parvati. Magical Creatures are your thing, not mine."

Parvati snorted. Then she snickered, and finally started laughing. No, not laughing. Cackling.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?!" Padma demanded.

"You're going to – regret - not being more into – Magical Creatures, Padma," Parvati said, through her laughter. "You're going to be spending the rest of your life with one."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Padma asked, then she snorted. "Oh, right. Harry's a Metamorphmagus. Parvati, they're not considered Magical Creatures. Metamorph is considered an ability, not a Creature type!"

"I know that!" Parvati growled. "I'm not talking about Harry!"

"Ooh," Padma said, "The Delacour girl. She's a Veela, isn't she?"

Parvati cursed under her breath. She had forgotten that. "Okay, two Magical Creatures then. Padma, I'm talking about Hermione!"

"I'm still lost, Parvati," Padma said.

Parvati snorted. "You do not belong in Ravenclaw, Padma. You agree with me that Hermione is probably Harry's girlfriend, right?"

"She appears to be living in Harry's quarters," Padma said. "Wait, didn't you tell me that Hermione revealed she's Harry's Vassal? Maybe they're not dating. Maybe she's just living here as Vassal."

"They're not just dating, Padma!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Okay, so she's his girlfriend!" Padma said, "So what? Outside of Betrothals, no relationships this young last very long! They're going to break up sooner or later. Like I said, she wasn't raised to be in a polygamous relationship. So what is the problem?"

"The _problem_ is she's a Neko, Padma!" Parvati said.

"I thought you liked Nekos," Padma said, with a frown. "I do remember how you always discussed them more often than your other Creatures. Why is her being one a problem?"

"It isn't a problem for me, but for you!" Parvati exclaimed. "Listen to me very clearly, Padma. Harry is her Mate!"

Padma stared at her. First with questioning eyebrows, then her eyebrows started to raise and her eyes widened.

"Mate?" Padma asked. "As in..."

"You know how Veela only ever have one Mate?" Parvati asked. "The same can be said for Nekos. If Harry and Hermione are dating, there is a ninety-nine percent chance that Harry is Hermione's Mate."

Padma frowned and slid her back down the bathroom door until she was sitting down with her knees against her chest.

"Oh," she said, quietly.

"Most Muggle women and Muggleborn witches rarely worry about their surname going to their children," Parvati said, "Given that Hermione is Harry's best friend, his first love, and most importantly, his _Mate,_ it is quite likely he's already decided – unconsciously or not – chosen her to be his Lady Potter."

"Oh," Padma repeated. "Daddy won't be too happy about that."

"No, he won't," Parvati said, "Then it just gets worse."

"How could it possibly be worse?" Padma asked.

Parvati winced and explained exactly how worse it could be. Padma's response would have been heard throughout the Private Quarters had the bathroom not been Silenced.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

At roughly the same time, in the sitting room of the Private Quarters, Daphne Greengrass exclaimed out loud. The Silencing Charm on the bathroom door didn't go both ways. So the Patil twins had heard her, and had immediately proceeded to leave the bathroom to see what the matter was.

* * *

 _ **(A few minutes earlier)**_

Rose Lily Potter, the female counterpart and feminine personality of Harry James Potter, was absolutely and unquestionably _bored out of her mind._

Well, actually she was currently inside Harry's mind. When it wasn't her turn to "play", she was trapped in what appeared to be a tiny little room inside Harry's mind. In this room there was a very comfortable rocking chair, a mirror and a television. Every moment she was in this room - aside from when she was speaking (or "compromising") with Harry in front of the mirror (which wasn't all that often) - she was sitting there, either watching the television or contemplating.

The television only showed one thing – Harry's point-of-view (through his eyes) as he went through his days. At least she got to sleep when he did!

It had been six days since she had come out and play in the real world. Six days since she had shopped in Diagon Alley. She had thought a lot about that shopping trip. Especially the outfits she had bought. There were the school outfits she had compromised with Harry to buy in case they ever agreed to introduce her to Harry's friends – aside from Hermione and Dora, that was. There were also the five seasonal outfits she had bought in that lovely little store that only witches could go into. Aside from when she had tried on the outfits, she had not had a chance to wear them yet.

Harry had worn the school outfit when he had changed into his female body during his Metamorph training, but during those times, that was always _Harry._ Never did he let Rose come forth and play during those occasions when he transformed into his female self. That wasn't fair. Why did his personality get to remain on the surface even when he transformed into _her_?

That was only one of Rose's current complaints. Five days ago, things escalated in Rose's nice little room. Five days ago, Harry Potter lost his virginity to his Neko Mate, Hermione Granger. And wasn't _that_ fun to watch? Things got... interesting (and annoying)... whenever Harry and his Neko Mate had sex. The first time it happened, the "ceiling" above Rose's chair lit up like a disco ball. The second time, the floor lit up with lights as well. Rose got annoyed by the _third_ time. The whole room lit up and she had to squint her eyes to avoid the light. Since then, every time Harry and his mate had sex, the light show began and kept going on until the literal climax.

Then there was the fact that she _did not_ want to watch Harry shagging his mate! No, she wanted to be the one experiencing it. Well, maybe not the male side of it. She figured she – Rose – would have a lot of fun with Hermione.

Unfortunately, Harry had not shown up in the mirror to talk to her, so she could ask (read: demand!) that she could surface! Harry James Potter was selfish! When she had agreed that he could be the dominant personality, she had thought he'd let her surface every other day – at least for an hour or two, if not more! But no... she hadn't been able to surface since her shopping trip!

Why had she been allowed to go shopping if she wasn't going to be able to wear her outfits? Why wasn't Harry sharing his girlfriend with her? Why? Because he was selfish!

Rose sighed and looked at the television. She hadn't been paying attention to it for a while, ever since that flamboyant idiot Gilderoy Lockhart's class had begun. She usually loved watching when Harry went to class. But History of Magic was boring, and DADA was cringe-worthy with Lockhart as the Professor. Did that ghostly idiot, Binns, realize all he was doing was reading from the textbook for his "lectures"?! Really, Harry didn't have to attend that class, all he needed to do was _read the book!_ And Lockhart... he needed to be fired. And soon. He was a fraudulent arse! Okay, he was kind of handsome, but he was also an arse!

Rose raised her eyebrows at the television. What was going on? Why were there other girls aside from Hermione in the Lord's Quarters? Wait... she remembered Harry had been planning on meeting the Patil twins – that explained the two Indian girls. The sexy little blonde was wearing Slytherin green, so Rose deduced she was Daphne Greengrass. Oh. This would be the planned meeting Harry had wanted with the girls. Well, two of the girls – one of the twins, and the blonde. What was the other twin doing there?

Rose waved her hand and the volume rose. The twin Harry wasn't Betrothed to was speaking. Rose faintly recalled her name was Parvati.

 _"The contract was made when we were all in nappies!" Parvati said, "Daddy wouldn't have known if you'd be in the same Hogwarts House as one of us. He decided Padma, because she's technically the older daughter."_

"Which is understandable because it is the proper procedure when it comes to penning Betrothal Contracts," Daphne said.

"Exactly," Parvati said.

"So that explains what your father meant when he said you were upset," Harry said.

"He told you that?" Parvati asked; she blushed and huffed. "Of course he did. He's so... infuriating sometimes! I'm not Betrothed to you. Why is my problems your problems?!"

"If – when Padma marries Harry," Daphne said, "You'll still be considered Harry's family. You'll be his sister-in-law."

Rose snorted as she watched Parvati glare at Daphne, then – after asking where the bathroom was – leave the room. What a bitch! Rose was very glad that Parvati wasn't the one Betrothed to Harry.

However... Rose _could_ read between the lines. She had glared at Daphne when the girl mentioned "sister-in-law".

"Oh, you little tart," Rose said, with a snort. "You want to be Harry's wife, don't you? Sorry, lass, he's already going to be married to four girls – five, maybe, with Dora, if we decide to let her put a baby in our belly. You, Parvati, have no room in our family! So yes, you'll be a sister-in-law! Do you hear me, Harry?! Tell Padma to tell her tart sister she ain't getting her wish!"

Rose glanced at the mirror. Empty. Of course it was. Never when she wanted to speak to Harry, did he ever show up in it. He only showed up when _he_ wanted to speak to _her._ Hmmph. Being the secondary personality _sucked._

Rose sighed and listened to the conversation. Padma had left, probably to talk to her sister. Hmm... interesting... it would appear Daphne wanted to live in the Lord's Quarters like Padma. Wait... Padma was going to live in the Quarters too? If Padma discovered her Betrothed and his mate shagged like bunnies, she might join in.

That meant more sex. Which meant more lights. Which meant more watching Harry participate in something _she didn't get to join!_

And now Daphne wanted to live there too. That sexy little Slytherin. If she was going to live there, if she was going to be a part of the "light show", then Rose _definitely_ wanted in.

There was just one problem. Daphne didn't know about Rose yet. That had to change... and soon.

 _"I wonder what's wrong with Parvati," Harry commented._

"Girl issues most likely," Daphne snorted. "You could never hope to understand that."

Hermione laughed. "Actually you might be surprised to find that maybe he could." _  
_  
Rose grinned as Hermione and Harry cracked up laughing. If that wasn't an invitation for her to introduce herself to Harry's Betrothed, she didn't know what was.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on bringing forth herself to the surface. As she felt the change, she grinned and opened her eyes.

No longer was she in that tiny room. Now she was in the sitting room of the Private Quarters. However, her arrival wasn't exactly how she expected it to be.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Daphne shrieked.

Rose snorted as Daphne fell out of her chair then stood up and backed far away from her.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "What are you doing?!"

Rose smiled and turned to Hermione.

"I'm offended you don't recognize me, Hermione!" Rose said, "You just took me shopping a few days ago!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "R-Rose?"

"Hi, pretty kitty!" Rose exclaimed.

Hermione did not blush – which was Rose's intention. She jumped up and glared at her.

"Rose, what do you think you are doing?!" she growled.

Rose pouted playfully. "I wanted to play."

"Rose... go to your room!" Hermione growled. "Now! I'll talk to you in a minute."

Rose pouted again. Then she grinned. If she went to her room, she could get out of these gross boy's clothes and get into one of her new outfits. She stood, then waved to a shocked Daphne Greengrass, then started her way to her bedroom. The two Patil twins were at the edge of the sitting room looking at her with the same shocked expression Daphne had. Rose grinned and waved at them, before jogging past them and headed to her bedroom.

Now, it was time to play!

* * *

 **This chapter came absolutely out of nowhere. I had some of Parvati's thoughts and schemes planned for this chapter already. But Rose's part was unplanned. She wanted to play, so I let her come out and play.**

 **I am SO sorry for the huge delay in this story. I started Ilvermorny Champion and that latched onto my brain. Over the last couple of days. I reread this story, and then boom! I started writing this chapter and this is the result. I realized Rose hasn't been in the story for a while, and she desperately wanted to play. This is the result.**

 **What do you think of Parvati's thoughts and schemes? What do you think her "plan" is? What do you think she told Padma that made her yell? What do you think of Rose's POV, and her "mind-room"?**

 **Next chapter: Hermione does her best to explain to the girls exactly who Rose is. Then she talks to Rose and tries to convince her to let Harry come back. Does she succeed? Either way, they return to the sitting room and continue the discussion.**

 **Hopefully it doesn't take months to bring in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
